Par-delà le clavier
by Scotis
Summary: Charlotte était une femme normale, vivant dans le monde normale et jouant aux jeux-vidéos. Quand un jour en s'endormant devant Youtube, elle se réveille en Arda, dans la Terre du milieu sans trop savoir quoi faire avec elle-même.
1. Bienvenue dans la Comté

**Welcome and bienvenue !**

 **Cette fanfiction a commencé le 10 octobre 2017. Début Novembre j'avais déjà dépassé les 50 000 mots et je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais attaché à mon personnage, à mon univers. Alors j'ai décidé de m'y consacré lors de mon NaNoWrimo. Et le 23 novembre 2017, j'avais fini mon histoire avec grand plaisir.**

 **C'est basé très largement sur le film, mais incorpore des éléments du livre, du jeu en ligne Lord Of The Ring Online et de l'univers de Tolkien en général. C'est un mélange de fanfiction écrit par une jeune ado', tranche de vie et tout ce que j'aimerais pouvoir vivre si un jour j'avais la chance d'arriver dans l'univers.**

 **Je me suis régalée à écrire et beaucoup amusé. Il y a eut beaucoup de retour en arrière pour éditer des scènes qui me semblaient faible, rajouter des choses qui me faisaient rire. Beaucoup de travail de recherche (j'avais JAMAIS lu le livre avant de commencer à écrire), beaucoup de délire et beaucoup de temps passé en général dessus.**

 **J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et même si je sais que je le sujet a déjà été traité des centaines de fois, j'ai passé trop de temps dessus pour juste le laisser croupir dans un bout de mon google drive.**  
 **J'espère sincèrement que ma fanfiction vous plaira à la lecture.**

 **Si jamais certains sont curieux, j'ai fait un article regroupant la couverture en grand (et bonne qualité) ainsi que quelques fanarts que j'ai fait de ma fanfiction ici : http*:/*/*scotis*.*fr/*index*.*php */2018/02/03/par-dela-le-clavier/ (sans tous les astérix)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire.**

 **Gros beusous.**

 **Musique du chapitre** **(identifiant de vidéo Youtube) :** **LOTRO Music Bree-Shire-Eriador YoNQiKNqMdU**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
Bienvenue dans la Comté**  
 _13 mai_

* * *

Non, mais je SAIS que je joue trop au Seigneur des anneaux En ligne.

Je sais que j'y ai passé un peu trop de mon temps avec mes deux amies.

Faut dire qu'avec mes deux persos que je monte en parallèle, leurs métiers, mon amour du farming, mon envie de tout faire et tout voir, ainsi que tous les festivals, je manque pas une occasion d'être en ligne le soir (bon, la nuit aussi, parfois, j'avoue).

Mais de là à en rêver trois heures durant ?!

Enfin, c'est un rêve, tout est relatif. Si ça se trouve, ça fait juste deux minutes et je m'en rends pas compte. Mon cerveau essaye vraiment de me faire décrocher ou de me faire comprendre que je souffre peut-être d'une addiction.  
Ou alors que je joue pas assez, mais dans ce cas, ça sert à rien : j'y joue déjà trop.

M'enfin, ça n'explique pas vraiment mes p'tits pieds qui sont devenus des gros pieds bien poilus. Je brosse mes jolis poils de la main. Bon, au moins ils sont toujours aussi doux que des poils de chats et ont pas perdu de leur douceur. Même si maintenant ils sont bleus.  
Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je vois des hobbits passer et j'ai bien eut le temps de me détailler. Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi longs, là que je suis assise, ils traînent au sol, visiblement toujours aussi aigue-marine puisque mes pointes le sont encore. Mes pieds sont devenus des pieds de hobbits, littéralement. Mon anatomie s'est tassée et arrondie, mes poils se sont déplacés sur mes pieds, je suis toujours aussi rondouillette ceci dit. Bref, on peut dire que je suis un hobbit.

Peut-être que j'aime pas mon physique.  
Ou alors c'est encore un message caché chelou.  
Est-ce que j'ai encore mon PDF avec la signification des rêves ? Non, parce que ça serait rigolo de constater combien j'vais pas super bien en ce moment. Sois j'me surmène, sois je m'écoute pas assez. Faudra p'tet que je songe à retourner chez le psy. Ou à prendre des vacances.

Je vois passer devant moi Arthur, mais sans peignoir et avec une anatomie un peu différente (genre moins humains, plus hobbit). À moins que ce soit un des acteurs du dernier pub avant la fin du monde (que je n'ai jamais vu en entier, la fin me terrifie de trop).  
En vrai, je sais qu'il s'agit de Bilbo Baggins, mais j'suis pas encore très à l'aise avec la notion d'être dans le seigneur des anneaux.

En tout cas, je suis vraiment dans la Comté, dans un village hobbit. Assise dans l'herbe, j'ai en face de moi des fermiers qui viennent déposer des caisses en bois qu'ils transportent avec des charrettes. Caisse en bois qui passe par ce qui doit être des marchands avant de repartir dans d'autres charrettes. Ça ressemble à une place de marché, mais ça ne semble pas être ouvert au tout public. Pas d'étal ou d'étalage de marchandise, juste des échanges rapides de caisses contre de l'argent. C'est une étrange effusion d'activités.  
À ma droite, un moulin active sa roue à eau près d'un pont traversant une rivière. Encore plus loin, le village continue. Les hobbits s'amassent par groupe et discute vivement, des enfants courants parmi eux.  
À ma gauche, le chemin s'éloigne dans une colline. Je crois apercevoir une forêt au loin, mais je suis pas sûre.  
Derrière moi, il y a des greniers à grain. C'est de là que sortent toutes les caisses en bois qui passent devant moi.  
Les transporteurs de charrettes me regardent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de détourner vivement les yeux comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu quand je les regarde.

Je suis la seule nana (hobbite ?) avec des cheveux pas châtain ou brun : j'ai les cheveux BLEUS bon sang. Je suis tout à fait remarquable.  
Un peu trop, justement.  
Je suis un hobbit shiny.

En plus, le fait d'être assise sur un bord de chemin depuis trois heures ne doit pas franchement aider.

Je grogne et remets ma tête entre mes bras, croisés sur mes genoux.

Ou alors mon cerveau m'en veut d'adorer faire des quêtes dans la Comté alors que mes persos sont une elfette et une naine qui ont pas grand chose à y faire. Il voudrait que je crée un troisième personnage qui soit un hobbit.  
Pas que j'aime pas les hobbits, mais j'ai pas le temps de créer un troisième personnage, j'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer sur deux.

La Comté c'est genre le paradis : c'est vert, plein d'animaux, il y a une jolie rivière, les ours sont bas level et m'ignorent complètement, il y a plein de champs pour farmer, la musique est sympa, s'y balader c'est cool et reposant.  
Y être dans ses rêves, c'est y ajouter la douceur de l'herbe, la chaleur du soleil sur la peau, le chant des oiseaux et les bonnes odeurs de nourritures.

Bon, il serait peut-être temps de me réveiller. Ce rêve est nul, tout bien réfléchit. J'me sens mal à l'aise à force d'être observée. J'ai faim. J'peux pas voler dans les airs ni marcher, en fait, j'ai pas l'air de contrôler grand chose.  
En arrivant dans ce rêve, j'ai tenté de faire trois pas et patatras, je me suis étalée de tout mon long sur le chemin. Heureusement, on est dans un rêve, en dehors de ma fierté, rien n'a été blessé. D'habitude, c'est dans mes cauchemars que j'suis aussi désavantagée, mais il y a une raison. Là, rien ne se passe. C'est le calme plat. Je pige pas.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ? "  
Je relève la tête. Bilbo est devant moi, il semble respirer vite, mais il me parle. Je dois l'intimider.  
" Non ? " Je vais bien physiquement, mais je sais pas vraiment ce que je dois dire : je veux juste me réveiller de ce rêve.  
" Vous êtes assises ici depuis un bon moment. Vous êtes-vous foulé la cheville ? "  
Je l'observe, il tremble carrément des mains en fait et ses yeux sautent de moi à ses pieds. Je fais si peur que ça ?  
" J'arrive pas à marcher. " Je préfère faire confiance à mon rêve, au pire, quoi, j'me réveille ? Ça va aller, autant profiter un peu. Enfin, je pense.

" Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un. Attendez-moi ici, s'il vous plaît. "  
Comme si j'allais bouger. Et il file le long du chemin en courant presque en direction de la rivière, puis du village, saluant tous ceux qu'ils croisent. Comment il a fait pour battre Smaug ? Un dragon c'est autrement plus terrifiant qu'une hobbite aux cheveux bleus et incapable de marcher, nope ?  
Ou alors j'ai un truc flippant au visage, même si j'ai rien senti en me tripotant, il y a p'tet quelque chose qui m'a échappé.  
Ou alors on est avant la quête d'Érebor. Possible aussi. Très probable, même.

" … et cette jeune personne n'arrive pas à se déplacer. " raconte le hobbit à un autre, plus vieux avec une barbe. Je l'envie. Tant qu'à être ici, j'aurais aimé être une naine et avoir une barbe. J'suis sûre qu'elle aurait été douce en plus quand on voit la douceur de mes poils de pieds. Et j'aurais adoré la coiffer ma p'tite barbe.  
Le vieux s'accroupit et prend ma tête entre deux mains, en me saluant rapidement d'un " Bonjour, je me présente : je suis Dinodas Took. " Super, le mec me tripote alors que j'le connais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Je me laisse faire tranquillement en suivant les mouvements qu'il me fait faire. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, alors si ça lui fait plaisir. Autant voir où me mène le rêve. Ceci dit : c'est trop tangible comme sensation d'avoir ses doigts dans mes cheveux, d'habitude ça fait pas ça, d'habitude dans mes rêves tout est distant, imperceptible. Il marmonne d'autres trucs en me palpant doucement la tête, puis les bras, puis le dos, puis les jambes. Il doit faire un inventaire rapide de mon état. Pendant que moi je réalise qu'il est définitivement trop réaliste comme rêve.

D'abord, c'est trop détaillé. Mes rêves sont toujours flous. Pis, j'ai tous mes sens là, genre le toucher, le goût, l'odorat et tout. Mes rêves sont pas en odorama d'habitude. C'est pas normal.  
" Un truc … cloche. " je dis à haute-voix, pour rendre ça plus vrai, en les suppliant du regard qu'ils aient une réponse.  
" Oui, en effet. Quelque chose dans tout cela n'est pas logique. " réponds vaguement le vieux en se frottant la barbe, se relevant pour m'observer d'un peu plus loin. Visiblement, il a rien trouvé de plus que moi.  
" Et si nous allions prendre le thé pour en discuter plus amplement et discuter à l'abri des curieux ?  
\- Je propose que l'on aille chez moi. Cela sera plus simple, je suis celui qui habite le plus proche d'ici. "  
Je crois que je viens de me faire inviter à prendre un thé chez Bilbo. Genre, j'vais entrer pour la première fois dans un smial en dehors de mon jeu. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été super heureuse, mais là j'avoue que le sentiment global que j'ai c'est le stress, je sens mon cœur tambouriner comme celui d'un colibri en plein vol. Enfin, je suis contente de savoir que j'vais être dans une pièce et pas dehors sous tous les regards de tout le village qui se demande autant que moi : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sais pas ce qui est le plus désagréable, que les deux me prennent chacun sous un bras pour m'aider à me relever comme si j'étais impotente (ce que je suis, en fait) ou mon postérieur qui semble engourdi d'être restée assise si longtemps sans bouger.  
En tout cas, au premier pas qu'on tente, je trébuche. Et c'est comme ça tout le long du chemin. Je me mords la langue farouchement pour ne pas grogner ou gémir de honte, en me concentrant comme je peux sur mes pieds trop grand. Dire que j'étais persuadée que les grands pieds faisaient qu'on était plus stable (j'avais tort).

Plus vite que prévu, je me retrouve assise sur une chaise. Non, pas de doute : je suis chez Bilbo Baggins.  
" C'est super mignon chez vous. " je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à haute-voix en observant tout grand autour de moi. Il n'y a pas de plafonds, tout est rond, les portes aussi, il y a du bois partout, des rideaux mignons à la fenêtre et du papier peint à fleurs aux murs. Je veux garder ça en mémoire pour mon réveil. Je rêve, donc il y aura un réveil, hein ?  
J'entends l'eau qui bout dans la cuisine et j'observe le vieux hobbit (Dinoquoi ?) qui m'observe, parfois du coin de l'œil je vois Bilbo qui de la cuisine m'observe en remuant son nez. J'ai toujours trouvé ça très mignon comme tic, mais là j'avoue que je préférerais aller visiter la Comté voir si je retrouve les endroits où je farme avec mon elfe fermière, faire un peu de tourisme quoi. Si j'arrivais à marcher.  
Il y a tellement d'endroits que je veux graver dans ma mémoire pour les peindre plus tard.

" Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans notre village alors que tu n'arrives pas à te déplacer sans aide ? " Le vieux me tutoie et me ramène au présent.  
" Je sais pas. " Je hausse les épaules.  
" Comment cela, tu ne sais pas ? "  
Je fronce les sourcils en me concentrant très fort pour rassembler mes pensées de façon cohérente.  
" J'ai fini ma journée de boulot, j'ai mangé en lisant une fanfiction, j'ai joué un peu à mon jeu favori, me suis mise dans mon lit pour regarder Youtube avant d'aller dormir et … tada ? "  
Je lève les mains en l'air, telle un magicien ayant fini un tour. Mais mon public n'est pas convaincu. Pas plus que moi à vrai dire. J'ai dû m'endormir devant Youtube, ce qui explique que je suis encore toute habillée et pas nues. Une chance, quand on y pense, débarouler dans la Comté nue ça tient du cauchemar niveau mille. Bilbo me pose une tasse avec sa soucoupe sur la table, ainsi qu'au vieux. Un silence bien pesant s'installe. Personne n'est à l'aise : moi parce que j'sais pas ce que je fais ici, eux parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis et ce que je fais là.

" Puis-je … ? " propose le vieux en approchant les mains de ma personne, de mes poches plus précisément.  
" Me fouiller ? " Il acquiesce. J'y ai pas pensé, à vrai dire. Alors je me lève (sans trébucher !) et retourne mes poches, pour l'aider. Même si je suis pas dans un rêve, j'ai pas trop envie de me faire fouiller par un vieux de cinquante balais plus que de raison, déjà tantôt c'était pas super agréable, j'ai pas spécialement envie de réitérer si je peux l'éviter. Je suis donc habillée de ma tenue de travail habituelle : un t-shirt trop grand noir avec un motif quelconque (aujourd'hui j'ai dû en choisir un d'un groupe de metal puisque j'ai le logo de Dio d'inscrit en blanc dessus), une salopette en jean avec une grande poche sur le devant et pleine de taches de peintures et de tâches diverses (du diluant sans doute). Je ne porte pas de bijoux, pas plus que de chaussettes (pourtant, je suis certaine d'avoir mit des chaussettes ce matin) et niveau sous-vêtement, juste une culotte et pas de soutien-gorge (gênant, mais j'comptais pas ressortir). Je continue de me fouiller là où je veux pas qu'il m'approche. Il semble me laisser faire et pour ça je le remercie silencieusement. Je sors le contenu de mes poches sur la table : mon porte-monnaie traînait dans ma poche gauche, des écouteurs dans ma droite, sur ma poche centrale il y a plein de papiers (tickets de caisse et papier de brouillon), mon téléphone et un stylo quatre couleurs. Les deux hobbits inspectent déjà mes affaires, visiblement, ils ont jamais vu de stylos et déjà Bilbo tente de dessiner avec.

Je me rassois aussi doucement que possible (en vérité je tombe dans ma chaise plus qu'autre chose) et tente de rassembler mes pensées en fouillant dans mes papiers. Je suis donc quelque part dans la Comté. Avec des hobbits. Je suis moi-même en hobbit. J'ai encore toutes mes affaires (en dehors de mes chaussettes, détails). Sur mes papiers, il y a ma to-do liste, des crayonnés de dessins et des notes diverses et variés. Rien d'intéressant.  
Dans mon porte-monnaie, il y a encore tous mes sous et mes deux pièces commémoratives, ainsi que des timbres et ma pièce d'identité (qui indique clairement que je fais un mètre soixante-dix, j'suis pourtant taille hobbit maintenant). Je prends une gorgée du thé de Bilbo et fronce les sourcils.  
" Han, il est super bon comme thé ! Menthe, thé vert et amande ? C'est ça ? "  
Bilbo semble ravit, semblant enfin se détendre un peu, délaisse mon stylo et me vante en long et en travers les bienfaits de son mélange maison. S'engage une discussion animée sur le thé pendant que le vieux m'observe. Je le laisse faire, j'suis pas du genre à réussir à faire deux choses en même temps, donc que mon rêve soit monofocus n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je lui jette de temps à autre des p'tits coups d'œils, mais il a les sourcils froncés et se caresse la barbe d'une main, sans doute en train de réfléchir.

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où tu viens ? Sais-tu où l'on est ? " demande-t-il au bout d'un moment, coupant notre discussion.  
" Si, je viens de chez moi. " je réponds rapidement en reposant ma tasse dans sa soucoupe " Après comment je suis arrivée là, aucune idée ... " par magie, je pense " Et on est quelque part près de Hobbiteville, non ? Dans la Comté en tout cas. " Après, je sais pas où est Cul-de-sac plus en détail, j'ai beau adorer mon jeu, je suis pas la meilleure niveau contexte, surtout quand ça concerne les films ou les livres. J'connais globalement l'histoire, mais c'est tout.  
Je sais juste qu'à gauche de la map il y a l'Ered Luin, la Montagne Bleue et un coin trop plein d'elfe bas level et à droite, Bree et la boutique de tenues où je vends plein de colorants. C'est une des zones de base du jeu et une zone que je connais bien pour y retourner souvent pour aider à XP les p'tits nouveaux de notre communauté ou pour juste les aider.  
" Nous sommes à Hobbiteville, dans la Comté. " m'explique le vieux hobbit en me prenant la main et en me la tapotant doucement. Cela me met mal à l'aise, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et doit sans doute vouloir me rassurer, donc je laisse faire, malgré moi.  
" C'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas retrouvé seule dans la forêt, avec ta perte de mémoire ... Ou encore près des Hommes. Je n'ose pas imaginer leurs réactions et ce qui te serait arrivé. Heureusement que Bilbo est passé par là et a eu la bienveillance de te venir en aide. "  
En temps normal, j'aurais hoché la tête et remercier les deux hobbits, mais mon cerveau a buggé sur un mot en particulier.  
" Ma … perte ? … de mémoire ?  
\- Oui, tu ne te rappelles plus d'où tu viens. Ni de la façon dont tu es arrivée ici. Tu n'as pas de problème d'élocution, pas de problème de réflexion, pas de contusion : juste des problèmes de mémoires et d'équilibre. " Il m'explique tranquillement en observant son thé qu'il tient dans une main.  
Je cligne des yeux successivement.  
" Ou alors je rêve, non ? J'vais bien finir par me réveiller, hein ? "  
Ce sont à leur tour d'être étonné. Ils ont pas eut le même raisonnement que moi, visiblement. Mais si c'est mon rêve, ils devraient être omnipotents. Dinodas regarde Bilbo, les sourcils froncés. Ils semblent tous les deux perdus. Le vieux repose doucement sa tasse sur la table et me fixe droit dans les yeux.  
" Voyons : est-ce que dans tes rêves, tu as toutes tes sensations ?  
\- … non.  
\- Et dans tes rêves, as-tu autant d'affaires que cela sur ta personne ? "  
J'observe autour de moi une nouvelle fois. Regarde ma tasse quasiment vide. Mes effets personnels sur la table. Les regarde tous les deux. Regarde mes mains.  
Et comme toute personne censée, me pince.  
" Aiie. Bon sang de bois. Non, je rêve pas. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis dans le vrai monde réel de la réalité véritable " Okay, je suis dans la merde. " je me lève brutalement, avant de me re-asseoir parce que je sais pas marcher et que j'ai les jambes qui flageolent de trop de toute façon. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mal au ventre et je m'efforce de respirer trois coups, bloquer la respiration, compter jusqu'à cinq et on recommence. Allez, les conseils de ma psy marchent d'habitude, ça va marcher là aussi. Pendant que je m'occupe de moi et de ma crise de panique, je sens des mains doucement m'emmener au sol et me mettre en boule en position fœtal sur le flanc. Okay, cool, au moins j'me fracasserai pas par terre. Merci qui que ce soit. Ma vue se trouble de points noirs, je ferme les yeux et j'entends au-delà d'un brouillard qu'on me parle, même si je comprends rien. Mais moi, je pleure, au sol. Seule dans ma tête et pas dans un rêve.

Qui va s'occuper de mes chats ?!


	2. Dans un trou vivait un hobbit

**Chapitre 2  
Dans un trou vivait un hobbit  
** _13 mai_

* * *

Je sais pas trop comment j'suis arrivée ici. J'étais tellement concentré à vouloir calmer ma crise d'angoisse que j'les ai pas senti me transporter ou moi m'endormir visiblement.  
Super bonne impression que je fais là. Déjà, j'arrive pas à marcher et quand enfin on commence à réfléchir à ce que je fais ici (et pas dans mon canapé) je fais une crise de panique qui finit par moi qui m'endort.  
Magnifique.

Je suis maintenant dans un lit. Pas le mien. Il est très mou et recouvert d'un plaid vert à fleurs très colorées. C'est duveteux et très confortable. Le genre de lit duquel tu te relèves pas, surtout les lundis matin. Je suis dans une chambre typiquement hobbit : un lit à baldaquin dans lequel je suis, un poelle en fonte dans un coin de la pièce, divers meubles en bois foncé et bien brillant, des murs jaune à fleurs avec du lambris sculpté, un plafond courbé avec des poutres énormes et un sol de bois noir avec un tapis orange à fleurs. Cela fait très colorés, mais étrangement, tout va bien ensemble. Il y a pas mal de livre un peu partout, j'ai l'impression que la pièce n'est pas très utilisée. Il fait nuit noire dehors par la fenêtre. Et je suis toujours un hobbit, visiblement. Enfin, si on en croit mes mains et mon visage que je me touche rapidement. Mes oreilles sont toujours pointues, si étrangères à mes oreilles habituelles. J'ai l'impression de porter un masque et pourtant, c'est bien mon corps.  
Bon, bon, bon ...

Bilbo est dans un coin de la pièce, dans un fauteuil en train de lire, à la lueur d'une bougie.  
Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'étais réveillée.

" Heu … Salut. "

Il sursaute et fait presque tomber son livre. En d'autres occasions, cela m'aurait fait sourire, mais là, pas vraiment. Le stress sans doute. Je me re-pince. Aïe. Zut. Toujours pas un rêve. Il ouvre la bouche, m'observe, la referme.  
Pis bon, dormir dans un rêve. C'est chelou.

Je remarque un tas d'affaires à côté sur la table de chevet, mes affaires qu'il y avait précédemment dans mes poches.  
Les deux hobbits ont dû les déplacer en même temps que moi.

" Bonsoir. " réponds doucement Bilbo en posant le livre à côté de lui, après y avoir calé un marque-page. Il l'a bien entamé, ça doit faire quelque temps que je dors. Pis, il faisait plus ou moins jour tantôt.

Bon, socialisons, il m'a quand même aidée aujourd'hui.

" Je me suis pas présentée tantôt : je suis Charlotte Devoe, enchantée.  
\- Heu, je suis Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. Enchanté également de faire votre connaissance Madame Charlotte Devoe. " il force un léger sourire sur son visage " Vous sentez-vous mieux ? "  
Je hausse les épaules.  
" Je respire correctement. " Que dire de plus ? Je suis toujours dans la Comté. Pas chez moi. Et en plus, je suis face à un héro de livre. Pas n'importe quel hobbit. Bilbo s'est levé et pose doucement une main sur mon front. J'suis peut-être délirante, mais si c'est le cas, je me sens pas fiévreuse. Il fronce les sourcils et me passe une tasse de thé. Ou d'autres choses, en fait, je reconnais pas.  
" Dinodas m'a fortement recommandé de vous faire boire ceci. Il dit que cela vous fera du bien. "  
Je bois sans poser d'autres questions. Si ça les rassure. J'vais pas contredire. Après tout, j'ai VRAIMENT débarqué dans la Comté, chez des inconnus. Super. C'était pas dans mes plans ça.  
Dans le même temps, qui prévoit très sérieusement de débarquer dans sa fiction favorite. Hein ?  
J'ai avalé le contenu de la tasse d'une traite : c'est doux-amer. Pas spécialement bon, mais pas spécialement mauvais. C'est sirupeux sur la langue et je sens le contenu encore tiède descendre dans mon estomac.  
Avoir quelque chose de chaud dans l'estomac, quoi que ce soit, me fait du bien.  
Je vais pour reposer la tasse à côté de moi sur la table de chevet, mais il me la prend pour la poser sur une commode plus loin.

" Êtes-vous installée correctement Madame Devoe ?  
\- Si c'est correct, on peut se tutoyer ? " J'ai pas spécialement envie de m'imposer, mais j'suis pas à l'aise qu'on s'occupe de moi comme d'une enfant et qu'en plus on me vouvoie.  
Il sursaute presque, surpris, mais réponds que oui. Cool, il est aussi à l'aise que moi. Autant dire pas beaucoup.  
" Je suis vraiment désolée. " je commence en regardant mes mains sur la couette " De venir t'embêter comme ça, je veux dire. Je … " et là, l'éloquence on la sent ? Je suis incapable d'aligner plus et je sens mes joues sont humides alors que mes yeux ne voient plus rien aux travers des larmes. Je bredouille des trucs que même moi je comprends pas.  
" Je s-suis désolée ... d'être i-ci, je voulais p-pas ! J'voulais jus-te dor-mir ! Et j-me retrou-ve là ... dans la Com-té ... un end-roit que je con-nais ni d'Ève n-ni d'Adam, je sais p-pas ce que je fais là ! Je suis un ho-hobbit ! "  
Et je geins.  
Et je chiale.  
Je sais pas trop ce que je dis, mais Bilbo me tapote l'épaule doucement, pour me calmer ou me rassurer, sans doute. J'essaye de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour calmer ma respiration et futilement tente de sécher mes larmes d'un revers de main.  
Je finis par avoir un mouchoir dans les mains, j'ai le nez qui coule, ça se mêle à mes larmes, c'est dégueu. Mais Bilbo semble un peu s'en fiche, dès que je lève les yeux vers lui il me sourit doucement, les yeux pleins de douceurs.

Il brise le silence quand je commence enfin à me calmer à peu près, ma respiration est encore hachée, mais je pleure plus.  
" J'ai décidé de te permettre de vivre ici, si tu le désires. " Il commence, le ton bas, avant de le relever un peu, comme sûr de lui maintenant qu'il a commencé sa phrase. "Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une jeune femme seule la nuit, encore moins quand celle-ci a grand besoin d'aide et que je peux lui fournir ce dont elle a besoin. " il me sourit doucement " Les hobbits se sont toujours serré les coudes, après tout. Je vis seul, je peux bien partager quelque temps une chambre ? Qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- C'est v-vrai ? "


	3. Une elle en moins

**Chapitre 3**  
 **Une elle en moins  
** _14 mai_

* * *

Et ce fut vrai.

Il m'a laissé seule dormir, après s'être excusé qu'il était tard et m'avoir montré où était les choses dans la chambre, dont un verre et une cruche d'eau (au cas où).

Ce matin, c'est la première fois que je suis réveillée par autre chose que mon plus jeune chat me mettant une patte sur la joue pour réclamer sa pâté du matin depuis des années. Ça fait étrange. Mais bien vite, j'ai vu la pièce et remis mes souvenirs de la veille en place.  
La Comté. Oui. Bien sûr.  
Par acquis de conscience, je me pince le bras (sait-on jamais), mais rien en dehors de la douleur.

Bon, à l'évidence, je suis bel et bien dans la Comté, va falloir que je m'habitue. J'entends du bruit par-delà la porte. Bilbo sans doute.

Doucement, je sors de la couette. J'ai dormi toute habillée. Bon, au moins personne m'a vu à poil. Toujours ça de prit, ma dignité n'en a pas reprit un coup. Elle a assez souffert hier. Je pose mes pieds au sol. Je m'attendais à sentir du froid, mais je sens pas grand chose, comme si j'avais des semelles sous la plante des pieds. Si c'est ça avoir des pieds de hobbit, bah c'est bien cool.  
Je tente de me coiffer grossièrement avec mes doigts, au moins pour éviter d'avoir les cheveux trop emmêlé.

Je fais quoi ?  
Première étape serait de remercier Bilbo, j'ai dormi chez lui quand même.  
Seconde étape … trouver quelqu'un ici qui sait comment je retourne chez moi ? Ou trouver un hotel. Donc trouver des sous, je doute de trouver un distributeur de billets dans lequel passe ma carte bleue ici.

Je fouille mes affaires sur la table de chevet et bourre mes papiers dans mon porte-monnaie. Je doute que ça me serve ici tout ça, en fait. Je déverrouille mon téléphone. 15% de batterie. Et aucun réseau disponible, étrangement. J'm'attendais pas à grand chose, mais j'avais quand même un vague petit espoir. Je laisse le tout où c'était, pas la peine de me les trimbaler.

Bon, première étape d'abord. Je me lève et commence à faire quelque pas. Je trébuche sur mes propres pieds, mais ne tombe pas. Ça va prendre quelque temps pour m'habituer à ce nouveau corps.

Je sors de la chambre. Du couloir, toutes les pièces principales sont visibles : il n'y a que les chambres qui ont des portes visiblement.  
La porte grince très légèrement quand je la ferme, mais ça suffit à faire sortir Bilbo de ce qui semble être sa cuisine.

" Charlotte ! Je t'ai laissé dormir, tu avais l'air épuisée après hier, veux-tu du thé ?  
\- Merci, s'il te plaît. "  
Et je le suis dans sa cuisine. Il pose devant moi du thé un peu tiède qu'il a dû préparer plus tôt et des pâtisseries au citron que je connais pas (acidulé, pas trop sucré, pile comme j'aime).

On déjeune en silence, c'est un peu gênant, mais Bilbo cuisine et fait des trucs dans son coin. Ma présence ne semble pas le déranger.

" Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir permis de dormir ici. " je fini par dire, en souriant. C'est pas mon plus beau sourire Colgate, mais il est sincère, c'est déjà ça.  
" Oh, de rien. Cela m'a fait plaisir : cela faisait trop longtemps que mes chambres d'amis étaient vide. " il secoue une main devant lui, comme pour balayer des pensées devant lui. Comme si c'était rien d'accueillir une inconnue chez lui.  
" Non, vraiment, merci. Je peux aider à quelque chose pour te remercier ?  
\- Heu, pas vraiment. Cela n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment. "  
Et il retourne à cuisiner je sais pas trop quoi. Je me lève et vais laver mon assiette et ma tasse dans l'évier. Au moins, je fais pas rien.

" Monsieur Dinodas Took va passer en fin de mâtinée pour voir si tu vas mieux. "  
Si je vais mieux ?  
" Comment ça ?  
\- Quand nous t'avons mise au lit hier, tu étais pratiquement délirante.  
\- On appelle ça une crise de panique chez moi.  
\- Oh.  
\- Plutôt normal pour quelqu'un qui a voyagé entre deux mondes sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment … "  
Je tente de rire, mais c'est nerveux. Le hobbit se contente de me sourire doucement et de me prendre doucement le poignet. Il pose rapidement sa main sur ma tête, pour vérifier ma température avant de me sourire.  
" J'ai une bibliothèque pleine de livres, pour t'occuper. Je préférerais éviter de faire jaser inutilement les voisins le temps que nous trouvions une solution avec Dinodas. "

En effet, il m'emmène dans une pièce remplie de bibliothèques, de livres et de cartes : ça devrait m'occuper un bout de temps. Je hoche la tête et le regarde s'éloigner.

Tant qu'à être là, j'vais voir si je trouve pas un livre qui explique le coin et les hobbits, ça promet d'être intéressant.

Je vois ce que disait Bilbo par rapport aux voisins, en effet. Plusieurs fois dans la mâtinée, des gens ont toqués à la porte d'entrée. Les conversations commençant par des " belle journée, tout va bien ? " avant de virer en " nous avons vu une étrange personne rentrer chez toi et n'en pas ressortir hier " et Bilbo d'expliquer qu'il accueille la fille d'une amie de sa mère " vous connaissez comment sont les Tooks. "  
Pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire comme ça, mais je sors pas de la bibliothèque, invisible de l'entrée, pour pas lui causer de soucis.  
Le voisinage est curieux, c'est clair.

Finalement, la personne a la porte est le vieux hobbit d'hier. Bilbo le laisse rentrer et après que j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer, je sors de la bibliothèque, laissant un livre sur la faune et la flore locale derrière moi sur une chaise.

" Ah, voilà le centre d'attention du village ! Madame Devoe, c'est cela ?  
\- Oui, monsieur. " j'ose pas répondre plus, j'ai pas envie de m'imposer et j'aime pas du tout être le centre de l'attention. Comment il connaît mon nom ? Il a dû voir ma carte d'identité. Ou Bilbo lui a dit d'une manière X ou Y avant que je me lève. Je vais pas demander, c'pas plus bizarre que le fait de changer d'univers je pense.  
" Je raconte qu'elle est la fille d'une amie de ma mère. Les gens vont parler quelque temps avant que toute cette animation ne se tasse et que les esprits se fassent à l'idée.  
\- Bonne idée. Belladona Took avait une multitude d'amie en dehors de la Comté, une hobbite d'une autre région est moins loufoque qu'une voyageuse d'un autre monde. "  
Je grimace à l'idée. Mais visiblement, depuis hier ils ont changés d'idée : on est passé de la perte de mémoire à un voyage inter-monde. Ils ont dû discutés pendant que j'étais kapout.  
" J'ai pas envie de m'imposer ici. Je - " Bilbo me coupe d'un tatata et me force à m'asseoir dans la cuisine où il re-fait déjà du thé.  
Les hobbits sont composés à 70% de thés ou quoi ?

" Pas de vertige ? " commence à m'interroger le vieux. Je hoche la tête négativement.  
" Pas de changement par rapport à hier ?  
\- Rien à signaler.  
\- Bon. Bon. Bon … "  
Il se tripote la barbe pendant que Bilbo nous sert des biscuits secs.

" J'ai cherché dans les archives de la bibliothèque de la ville, ce matin. Pas de traces d'un cas similaire. " annonce Dinodas, plutôt à l'intention du propriétaire du smial.  
" Rien du tout ? " s'inquiète Bilbo en servant le thé.  
" Rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? " je demande, inquiète, même si je suis contente qu'il ait cherché, j'aurais jamais pensé à demander à lire des archives d'une ville.  
" Peut-être demander leur aide aux elfes ?  
\- Ma mère était amie avec des elfes, je crois. En tout cas, elle et le vieux Took étaient ami avec un magicien. Peut-être que ce dernier saurait nous en dire plus ?  
\- Comment je peux le contacter ? " je demande en pensant qu'il doit parler de Gandalf et sans aucun doute il doit savoir, lui !  
" Je n'en ai aucune idée … " je m'enfonce dans ma chaise à la réponse de Bilbo. Flûte. J'avais eut de l'espoir pendant quelques secondes.  
" Je vais tâcher d'ouvrir l'œil et de veiller à ce que les Rangers fassent de même, peut-être que nous finirons par l'apercevoir ? " propose le vieux en buvant son thé.  
" Et en attendant, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. "  
J'ouvre la bouche pour dire que ça sera pas la peine quand Dinodas rajoute que " Cela serait la meilleure solution à notre problème, en effet. "  
" J'ai vraiment pas envie de gêner. "  
Mais Bilbo proteste encore que non, je ne m'impose pas et ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. Avec un beau sourire pour moi. Bon, je souris alors. J'vais tâcher d'être utile alors pendant que je squatte.

La conversation dérive ensuite sur des voisins trop curieux et en général, des discussions sur le village. J'écoute d'une oreille distante.  
La différence de logique et de mentalité est déboussolante, je sais pas comment je vais m'adapter à ici. Peut-être qu'en faisant semblant d'être dans un RPG je vais réussir à m'intégrer ?  
Ceci dit, j'ai de la chance d'être dans un univers médiéval et pas un truc de science-fiction, j'aurais été proprement dans le caca sinon. En me forçant bien, ça devrait aller, je devrais finir par m'intégrer. En tout cas, j'espère.

Après que Dinodas soit reparti, j'ai tenté d'aider Bilbo à faire quelque chose. Mais en fait, il avait prévu de passer sa journée dans la bibliothèque avec moi, du coup j'ai repris mon livre. Et lui nous a apporté ce qui doit être l'en-cas de onze heure.

" Ceci serait sans doute une meilleure lecture pour le moment. " me coupe-t-il dans ma lecture après un moment.  
" Il s'agit d'un livre sur notre race. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi nous en avions un à Cul-de-sac, mais je pense que cela te sera utile. Au vu des papiers que nous avons vu hier, tu n'es pas une hobbite à l'origine, non ?  
\- Plutôt humaine, je dirais. "  
En tout cas, c'est claire que lire " Les hobbits, leurs moeurs et leurs œuvres " me sera bien utile. Plus que lire sur la faune et flore locale, en tout cas dans l'immédiat. Je le laisse à côté de moi et commence à lire le nouveau livre. Bilbo lit autre chose sur un autre fauteuil.  
Je lis rapidement le chapitre sur leur physique, j'ai passé ma journée hier à en voir passer devant moi, je pense savoir les différencier des autres races maintenant (surtout grâce à leur pied).  
Ils vivent 100 ans en moyenne, bon comme des humains quoi, jusque-là pas trop de changement, je devrais m'habituer rapidement.  
Le chapitre sur le confort hobbit (et leurs fameux trous dans le sol) est par contre intéressant. Il faut dire que j'ai pu constater le confort du smial de Bilbo et que ça change de la vision que j'en avais dans le jeu.  
En bref, ce fut une lecture bienvenue et qui me fait beaucoup aimer les hobbits. On partage pas mal d'amour en commun (les couleurs vives et les animaux), c'est étrange que ça soit pas une race qui m'ait attiré plus tôt dans mon jeu, mais ça explique pourquoi je suis hobbite et pas naine ici. Enfin, je crois.

Le soir venu, je le regarde cuisiner. Il m'a laissé l'aider : j'ai coupé des légumes ! Bon, il a dû prendre sur lui de m'apprendre à couper plus rapidement, visiblement j'ai pas le geste.  
" Tu ne sais donc pas cuisiner ?  
\- Si … Des nouilles instantanées. "  
Bilbo se retourne vers moi.  
" Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, je crois ?  
\- Des nouilles … heu, des pâtes ? " j'ai un doute " Les hobbits ça connaît les pâtes ?  
\- Heu, oui, nous connaissons. Bien sûr. Même si nous en faisons peu dans nos plats.  
\- Bon, les nouilles instantanées c'est des pâtes pré-faites avec des légumes séchés et d'autres trucs types épices dans des plats en plastique, tu rajoutes de l'eau et PAF ! ça fait des chocapics. "  
Je le regarde écarquiller les yeux.  
" Du plastique ? Des chocapics ? "  
La soirée risque d'être longue. Et mon adaptation dans la culture de la terre du milieu ne va pas être très simple, je le sens.


	4. Mission secrète

**Chapitre 4**  
 **Mission secrète  
** _15 mai_

* * *

Encore une nouvelle journée dans la Comté !

Je sors timidement de ma chambre. Bilbo est déjà en train de s'activer dans sa cuisine.  
" Coucou. " je salue en arrivant, il ne sursaute pas, il doit m'avoir entendu venir ou ma porte de chambre grincer.  
" Bonjour Charlotte. As-tu bien dormi ?  
\- Yep et toi ? " je réponds en prenant un tissu pour retirer la bouilloire du feu, vu qu'elle siffle.  
" Bien, merci. La théière est déjà prête, elle est sur la table de la salle à manger. Je finis de préparer nos assiettes et j'arrive. " m'indique le hobbit. Je hoche la tête en souriant et vais dans la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir. La table est déjà mise en effet : pichet de jus de cerise, un bol de fruit, deux emplacements pour des assiettes entourés de couverts et de tasse et bien entendu, la fameuse théière et un emplacement pour poser la bouilloire.

Je tâche d'être utile et après quelques minutes, Bilbo me rejoint. Je le remercie timidement avant de commencer à manger. Si je suis déjà plus à l'aise en sa présence depuis hier, je n'ose pas dire que je ne déjeune pas le matin et qu'après six repas hier, je suis totalement prête pour jeûner aujourd'hui. Je me force cependant et fini par servir notre thé. Bilbo fait poliment la conversation pendant le déjeuner. Il m'explique qu'il ira au marché et qu'aujourd'hui encore ça serait chouette que je reste à l'intérieur.  
" Et si je veux sortir ? "  
C'était clairement une boutade, mais cela fait sensiblement grimacer Bilbo avant qu'il ne calme son expression pour me sourire.  
" Ceci n'est que temporaire. Je t'assure. Je préfère vérifier aujourd'hui que les esprits se soient calmés à ton sujet, avant de t'imposer la présence nos voisins. Ils sont bien souvent trop insistent et trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Demain, que dirais-tu que je te présente les environs ? Nous avons de charmants endroits autour de Hobbiteville qui devrait te plaire. "  
À sa proposition, je saute pratiquement de joie dans ma chaise. Enfin, je pourrais voir la Comté !  
" Oh oui ! " je m'exclame, le faisant rire.  
" On peut dire que tu vis très bien ta situation. "  
Je hausse les épaules en riant avec lui. " Pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que soit. " j'explique. Il hoche la tête à ça et reprends son déjeuner.

Après une vaisselle et plus de conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps, Bilbo quitte le smial.  
Bon. Je fais quoi ?  
Du ménage ? Je fais le tour de la maison, mais rien ne dépasse. Un coup de balai sur le sol … À la limite.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est fait.

Il a dit qu'il reviendrait vers midi, il a des affaires à régler avec des marchands. Une histoire de " garder des bonnes relations " avec une distillerie locale.  
Ça me laisse tout le loisir pour explorer le smial, à défaut de pouvoir explorer les environs.

Premier détour, les toilettes.  
Hier, j'ai eut l'occasion de les utiliser bien sûr, mais je voulais pas trop rester dedans pour pas paraître louche. Là, que Bilbo n'est pas là, je compte bien explorer la plomberie. J'étais persuadé qu'ils en avaient pas au moyen-âge. C'est bien sur cet âge que repose l'univers de la Terre du milieu, non ?  
Sauf que penché à côté de la cuvette des toilettes, je dois dire que Bilbo a la plomberie. Est-ce que toute la Comté l'a ? Est-ce que toute la Terre du milieu l'a ?  
Je me relève, les mains sur les hanches.  
Et la salle de bain ?  
Je m'y dirige et observe, ici, on a bien une évacuation aussi. Et un robinet. Que je tourne en mettant ma main en dessous. L'eau est froide. Je tourne quelques instants le robinet avant de couper l'eau. Bon, je peux régler le volume d'eau, mais il n'y a rien pour l'eau chaude. Les hobbites prennent pas leur bain froid, quand même ? Du regard, je poursuis le conduit qui emmène l'eau vers le bain.  
Là.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, il y a un genre de cuve et en dessous, il y a un espace avec des cendres et un genre de cheminé qui passe derrière. Oh. C'est le chauffe-eau ! Pratique tout ça ! Ingénieux ! Je souris seule en voyant ça.  
On a utilisé de l'eau chaude pour la vaisselle tantôt, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'un système similaire est en place dans la cuisine ?  
Après investigation, oui. C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux robinets d'ailleurs sur l'évier de la cuisine : un pour l'eau froide, un pour l'eau chaude !

Mais qui dit plomberie et canalisation, dit station d'épuration et château d'eau non ? Aqueduc ? Ça date de l'antiquité, ça non ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelque part autour de Hobbiteville se trouve un réseau d'égouts et d'eau potable ?

Je continue ensuite sans vraiment de but mon exploration du smial. Tout est tiré à quatre épingles. Les seules pièces dans lesquelles je n'entre pas, c'est la chambre de Bilbo et ce qui doit être son étude. J'ai entraperçu ce que c'était hier, mais comme ça ressemble à un bureau, j'ai pas envie d'aller y fourrer mon nez.

Toc. Toc-toc.

Je sursaute et me tourne vivement vers la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un vient de frapper non ?

" Madame Charlotte Devoe ? C'est moi, Monsieur Dinodas Took ! "  
Oh.  
Je vais pas le laisser sur le pas de la porte. Je sais pas si Bilbo veut que j'ouvre la porte ou non, mais le visiteur n'est pas un inconnu. Au pire, j'expliquerais.

" Bonjour Monsieur Took ! " je salue en souriant avant de m'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Je sais pas comment je dois vraiment l'appeler, on se tutoie, mais je doute de pouvoir l'appeler Dinodas à haute-voix quand lui-même m'appelle Madame Charlotte.  
" Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? " me demande le hobbit en posant un panier sur la table de la salle à manger. Je referme la porte derrière lui et le rejoint, curieuse. Il me sourit en me voyant regarder ce qu'il déballe. Il fait de grands gestes magistrales pour me présenter des paquets.  
" Comme tu vas rester avec Bilbo quelque temps et que tu n'es pas une hobbite depuis bien longtemps, je me suis permis de prendre la liberté de t'apporter quelques effets pour ta nouvelle vie. Tu en auras bien besoin.  
\- Oh, c'est gentil. " je commente.  
" C'est bien normal. En tant qu'apothicaire, il est de mon devoir d'aider les gens dans le besoin. "  
Les apothicaires c'est pas des pharmaciens ?  
Visiblement pas que. Il me montre rapidement ce qu'il m'a apporté en me les présentant : une robe de nuit, un peigne, un genre de brosse à dents en poil d'animaux (j'ai pas osé demandé d'où venait les dit poils, mais j'ai demandé pour le dentifrice et ait donc apprit qu'ils en utilisaient pas), une bouteille avec un liquide pour me rincer les dents (qui sent fort l'alcool, de ce côté-là pas de changement avec les rinces bouches que je connais) et un paquet qu'il ne déballe pas et me confie comme ça. Je lève un sourcil.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Des effets féminins. "  
Je rougis. En même temps qu'il a dit ça, j'ai ouvert le paquet. Il y a deux petites culottes et un genre de soutien-gorge sans baleine dedans, une brassière, si l'on veut. Okay, des sous-vêtements. Je murmure un merci, en refermant vivement le paquet. Le hobbit a un sourire amusé qu'il cherche à supprimer de son visage. Je lui souris alors. Non, c'est marrant, j'le conçois.

" J'aimerais te faire réaliser un examen complet, pour m'assurer que ton nouveau corps n'a pas de soucis, me le permets-tu ? "  
Examen que je me suis déjà pratiqué seule à plusieurs reprises pour apprivoiser ce nouveau corps, mais qui suis-je pour empêcher une des deux personnes que je connais dans ce monde et qui veut mon bien de le faire.

Comme ça, je me retrouve en sous-vêtement dans la salle de bain à me faire ausculter sous toutes les coutures.  
Dinodas marmonne dans sa barbe et ne me fait pas vraiment part de ses observations. N'étant pas pudique et ayant bien compris qu'il était dans le domaine médical, je n'ai plus les réticences que j'avais il y a deux jours et le laisse faire tranquillement, du moment qu'il se tient loin des zones privés de mon anatomie (ce qu'il fait en bon gentleman).

Visiblement, je n'ai rien puisqu'il me propose de me rhabiller pendant qu'il remballe son matériel.  
" Je sais pas trop comment je dois faire : je dois te proposer du thé ou un paiement non ? " je demande finalement quand je suis rhabillée. Après tout Bilbo prépare du thé dès que quelqu'un entre dans sa maison.  
" Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ne te dérange pas. Je m'arrangerais avec Monsieur Bilbo. Bien. Maintenant que cela est fait, j'ai d'autres smial à visiter. Si jamais tu as le moindre souci, demande à Bilbo de t'emmener chez moi. "  
Il me tapote la joue avant de se diriger seul vers la porte.

Et comme ça, je suis de nouveau seule dans le smial, sans avoir trop compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Je souris cependant en songeant que les hobbits sont vraiment des gens charmants.


	5. C'est léger tout ça

**Chapitre 5  
C'est léger tout ça**  
 _21 mai_

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que je vis chez Bilbo.

J'ai eut le temps de me faire un peu à mon nouveau corps. Fondamentalement, je suis toujours un être humain avec deux yeux, deux jambes, un coeur et un nez, mais je suis maintenant un hobbit, ce qui implique deux grands pieds et une absence totale de poils en dehors des petons. Et des cheveux et poils naturellement bleus. Je me l'explique pas.  
Mes grains de beauté et diverses cicatrices obtenus dans ma vie sont toujours là, relativement au même endroit. Donc c'est bien mon corps, j'ai pas fait un transfert d'âme. Enfin, je crois. J'sais pas comment le voyage inter-monde marche, mais au moins ça a pas l'air d'être comme dans Stargate où j'ai pris le contrôle du corps de quelqu'un d'autres.

Dinodas est repassé deux fois rapidement entre-temps, mais pas de nouvelles de Gandalf.

Je passe pas mal de temps dans la bibliothèque de Bilbo, pour me renseigner sur la terre du milieu. Le reste du temps, je l'aide et on discute, beaucoup. On échange nos cultures, ça donne des conversations des fois très étranges, mais enrichissante. Bilbo est en quelque sorte devenues ma référence wikipédia. J'ai une question ? Il a sûrement un livre sur le sujet pour qu'on en discute en détail. En tout cas, on s'amuse bien et on s'entend bien. C'est dingue comment on a vite accroché l'un à l'autre.

Je tente de l'aider. Je me sens coupable de squatter chez lui, donc je tente de faire de mon mieux. Mon truc à moi c'est plutôt l'illustration et l'informatique, les animaux aussi un peu et deux ou trois autres trucs. Du coup, la plupart du temps, je me sens inutile et nulle. C'est frustrant de vouloir aider sans pouvoir. Bilbo prend sur lui pour doucement, m'apprendre. Maintenant, je suis suffisamment autonome pour qu'on se répartisse les tâches. À deux, on salit quasiment rien du tout dans la maison, mais au moins je participe.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vis avec quelqu'un d'autres que ma mère. Ça change tout. Ma vie est bercée de douceur et de moments de joies.

Bilbo vit seul depuis la mort de ses parents, je m'inquiète souvent du coup d'empiéter un peu trop sur sa vie. Mais à chaque fois que je tente d'aborder le sujet, il change de discussions ou me dit que ça lui fait plaisir. J'espère que c'est vrai, même si une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que peut-être, il ne veut pas m'embarrasser. Je n'y crois plus vraiment, après avoir autant passé de temps avec lui, mais je sais pas toujours sur quel pied danser.

Les voisins me regardent bizarrement. Comme toute la ville en fait. Personne ne sait d'où je viens (pas même moi) et j'ai les cheveux bleus. Pas du tout respectable pour une hobbite. Personne ne l'explique, selon Bilbo même avec des plantes on arrive pas à des teintes aussi vibrante (il veut dire flashy). Puis personne ne cherche à teindre autre chose que les tissus. En plus d'habiter chez un homme alors qu'on est pas marié ni de la même famille, c'est pas convenable tout ça et ça fait beaucoup jaser.

Mais bon, la plupart du temps, on m'ignore. Donc ça change pas franchement de d'habitude. Et les hobbites ont le sens de la respectabilité (quoi que ça veuille vraiment dire, j'ai du mal avec le concept) et donc me sourit, me dise bonjour quand je leur dis bonjour et finalement, c'est familial et plus sympa.

Dinodas m'a bien proposé son aide pour me teindre les cheveux en bruns ou noir. Il était persuadé de pouvoir mettre au point un onguent ou shampoing pour noircir ma tignasse avec mon aide, mais j'ai gentiment refusé. J'apprécie leur couleur, même si elle n'est pas commune et c'est la seule chose que j'ai vraiment rapportée de mon monde, qui ne s'abîmera pas et qui témoigne de qui je suis vraiment, pas seulement un hobbit, mais une humaine d'un autre monde s'étant teint les cheveux avant d'arriver ici.

Bilbo est très gentil et surtout, incroyablement patient. Il a découvert avec joie que j'étais très débrouillarde, donc pendant qu'il jardine, je répare ou repeint des trucs. C'est tout content qu'il m'a affirmé n'avoir jamais vu son jardin aussi beau et que ça doit rendre jaloux les voisins. Toc, ça leur apprendra à mal me regarder quand ils pensent que je ne les vois pas.

On parle beaucoup. Il est d'une super bonne compagnie. Il me rappelle mon grand-père chez qui j'adore passer mes vacances. Il est toujours joyeux, adore manger (et cuisiner), m'apprendre des choses et apprendre avec moi. Sa bibliothèque est une mine de trésor qu'il partage avec grand bonheur. Et moi, je lui partage mon monde. C'est parfois brouillon (vous savez expliquer le fonctionnement d'un téléphone vous ?), mais on arrive à se comprendre.

On a au fur et à mesure de la semaine rangé la chambre que j'occupe. Principalement, on a rangé tous les livres qui y était et on a déplacé le contenu de la commode pour me permettre d'y ranger mes affaires (j'en ai quasiment pas, mais j'imagine qu'à force de vivre ici ça va augmenter en quantité).  
J'ai maintenant mon propre stock de serviette et mon propre pain de savon ! Il est parfumé au lilas et a donc plein de morceaux de la fleur, c'est génial.

Le seul défaut de Bilbo ? Il fume ! Bon, okay, la fumée fait des formes super rigolotes, genre des papillons ou des cercles, mais j'aime pas trop l'odeur, même si ça sent meilleur que le tabac froid des cigarettes. Mais j'ai de la chance, il fume toujours sa pipe dehors.

Je suis toujours pas sûre de pourquoi ou comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Ni comment ni pourquoi Bilbo m'a accueilli. Mais je sais que j'apprécie la vie ici et que je suis contente de mon sort.  
Dans les choses que j'ai apprises en discutant ici et là avec Bilbo, c'est qu'il avait déjà parlé de monde parallèle avec Gandalf, quand Belladona était encore en vie et même si ça remonte, il se souvient parfaitement que le magicien y croyait dur comme fer. Il m'a aussi dit que juste avant que j'arrive, un arc-en-ciel était apparu dans le ciel, alors qu'il a fait beau toute la journée. Les arc-en-ciel étant signe que les valars viennent sur terre voir ce qu'il s'y passe, c'était forcément pour me déposer. C'est pour ça qu'il me croit quand je dis que je viens d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, mes effets personnels attestent plutôt bien que je ne viens pas d'ici.

Bon, il y a des trucs qui me manquent. Mes chats. Le papier toilette. Internet, mais marcher pieds nus, l'absence de pollution et le bonheur de ne pas être pressée pour faire quoi que soit, juste suivre le rythme de la vie est tout à fait charmant. Tellement que je me vois mal refuser tout ça. Ça me fait des bonnes vacances ultra agréable.

Par chance, je n'ai que ma mère et pas forcément de bonnes relations avec. Je vais manquer à mes amies, mais l'une a un double de mes clés et aidera mes chats. Dooonc, le temps que je revienne à la vie normale, inutile de paniquer de trop trop.  
Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis, ça m'empêche pas de paniquer seule le soir dans mon lit et de pleurer silencieusement. Surtout que je peux pas faire grand chose.

Je suis assise sur le banc devant chez Bilbo. Le soleil se couche sur la Comté. C'est magnifique et rien ne rendra jamais la beauté que c'est : pas une chanson, pas une suite de mot, pas un jeux-vidéo.

J'arrive pas à croire que je ne rêve pas.  
Mais je m'en fiche : c'est un beau rêve.


	6. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

**Chapitre 6**  
 **Où est-ce qu'on va ?**  
 _22 mai_

* * *

" Charlotte ? " m'appelle Bilbo de l'entrée. Il était parti faire des courses, sans moi. Il y tenait, alors cette après-midi je suis restée dans la bibliothèque à lire un livre sur le jardinage (j'ai toujours espoir de ne pas tuer ma plante en pot que m'a confié Bilbo pour m'apprendre).  
" Oui ? " je réponds en me levant pour rejoindre le couloir.  
" J'ai une surprise ! " Il a l'air tout enjoué et me lance un grand sourire qui monte jusqu'à ses yeux : on dirait un enfant. Je suis partagé entre l'inquiétude de ce qu'est sa surprise et rire tellement il a l'air content.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "  
Il me tend un panier et me regarde avec enthousiasme.  
" Tout ce qu'il y a dans ce panier, c'est pour toi. "  
Je regarde ce qu'il y a dedans, pas très sûre. Je relève la tête vers lui et il m'encourage d'un geste de la main à regarder par moi-même.

Je pose le panier sur la table de la salle à manger pour prendre et déplier un tissu. C'est une robe.  
" Tu es arrivé chez moi depuis une semaine, il était temps que tu ais ta propre tenue de hobbit respectable. Pas que ta salopette ne le soit pas ... mais il s'agit tout de même d'un pantalon, ce n'est pas tout à fait convenable pour une jeune hobbite de bonne familles. Ce que tu es, indirectement, en vivant sous mon toit. Et puis, je l'ai vu et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. "  
C'est une robe simple, le col est rond avec un léger volant (on appelle ça un col Claudine, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête qui se souvient de vieilles lectures sur le sujet de la mode), les manches arrive à mi-avant-bras en tulipe délicate pour ne pas gêner les mouvements et elle doit descendre jusqu'à mi-cheville. Il y a un genre de jupon dedans pour lui donner un peu de volume, mais elle est très légère : adaptée à la saison printanière. Mais c'est sans doute sa couleur bleue qui lui a fait penser à moi, elle est bleu aigue-marine. Comme mes cheveux. J'observe la multitude de petites fleurs violette et jaune en bas de la robe telle un parterre de fleurs des champs brodé. C'est magnifique. Et je sais que c'est fait à la main, sans machine à coudre et pas en série. Je suis bouche bée (autant devant le travail fournit pour avoir une telle robe, mais aussi par le cadeau de Bilbo).  
" La robe doit être à ta taille, mais s'il y a besoin du moindre ajustement, je pourrais toujours la recoudre. Il te suffira de me le dire. "  
Il me couve encore du regard et je me jette dans ses bras.  
" Charlotte ?!  
\- Merci ! Mille mercis ! "  
Je suis pas très robe, je préfère les pantalons, mais c'est un cadeau qu'il me fait. Il m'héberge et en plus, il prend le temps de m'offrir un cadeau. Il entoure ma taille de ses mains.  
" T'es un ange.  
\- Plutôt un hobbit. Et un Baggins de surcroît ! "  
Je rigole en m'éloignant de lui et plante un baiser sur sa joue au passage. Il tourne rouge écarlate et regarde ses pieds.  
" Avec cette tenue correcte, les voisins t'accepterons plus facilement dans le village. Et cela calmera les commérages. " il m'explique. Je colle la robe contre moi, pour essayer de m'imaginer dedans et tourne. La partie inférieure de la robe tourbillonne avec moi. Je sais pas en quelle matière elle est faite, mais elle est toute douce sous les doigts. La texture est entre la soie et le coton (qui sont les deux seuls matériaux que je sais reconnaître, en fait).  
" Elle est magnifique ... " je murmure et c'est clair que je dénoterais moins dedans que dans ma salopette. Il a l'air ravi.  
En repliant la robe je note qu'il y a encore des choses dans le panier. Je lève un sourcil vers Bilbo.  
" C'est aussi pour toi. "  
Je la pose sur la table et sors du panier un livre recouvert de cuir noir, avec des pages vierges, et des genres de mines de crayons de papier (des mines de plomb, en fait, j'en utilisais parfois en cours), des plumes d'oies taillés et ce qui doit être un bloc d'encre de chine à diluer.  
" Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu étais … illustratrice ? C'est comme cela que tu dis ? " Je hoche la tête " Du coup, je me suis dit que ces cadeaux te feraient plaisir. "  
Je sais que ça coûte affreusement cher. Il y a peu d'érudits dans la Comté, donc s'offrir ce genre de chose est un vrai luxe. Si j'étais touchée auparavant, là j'ai les larmes aux yeux.  
" J'aimerais que tu te sentes bien dans notre communauté ... Et avec moi. " il explique d'une petite voix.  
" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un si bon ami ? " On se connaît à peine, on se découvre encore et il fait des tonnes d'effort pour que je m'intègre à Hobbiteville et que je me sente bien.  
" Tu es la première amie que j'ai depuis la sortie de l'enfance. Une véritable amie, j'entends. " il commence à expliquer, en jouant avec le bas d'une de ses manches. " Les connaissances que j'ai et dont je suis relativement proche sont des membres de la famille Baggins qui désapprouvent que je sois le fils de Belladonna Took, que je ne sois pas marié ou que sais-je d'autres. Les membres de la famille Took me trouvent trop peu aventurier à leur goût. Les autres personne que je connais cherchent juste à avoir de bonnes relations avec moi pour obtenir un prêt ou de bonne relations commercial avec moi. " Il tend une main vers moi et attrape l'une des miennes. " Toi, tu te fiches bien de tout ces détails. Tout ce qui t'intéresse vraiment, c'est de découvrir le monde et moi, pour ma personne, pas pour mon nom et ce qui va avec. " Ou mon argent, c'est ce qui est en sous-texte dans sa phrase, je le sens. Je serre sa main et lui sourit.  
" Merci Bilbo. Pour tout. " et je le reprends dans mes bras. Je sais pas trop ce que je ferais sans lui.

Plus tard, au coin du feu, il me regarde dessiner.  
Je tente d'immortaliser des souvenirs, avant qu'ils ne commencent à glisser entre mes doigts. Un portrait de mes chats, la place des halls de ma ville, mon bar à bière favori … Je fredonne pendant que je laisse ma trace dans le papier. Bilbo est content et profite d'un thé chaud en m'écoutant, parfois chantant les chansons qu'il reconnaît et dont on connaît les paroles. Mon esprit saute d'un air à un autre, sans vraiment de cohérence, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Ma vie d'avant me manque, mais je sais qu'ici, grâce à Bilbo, je serais toujours à ma place et heureuse.


	7. Gandoulf party-hard

**Chapitre 7  
Gandoulf party-hard**  
 _Mercredi 25 mai_

* * *

CLAC.

" Bilbo ? " C'était la porte d'entrée, il était sorti fumer pendant que je tenter de coudre (pas avec succès) un trou dans ma salopette (je l'ai trouée au niveau d'un genou en jardinant ce matin). Je l'entends s'agiter et je vais à sa rencontre dans l'entrée, laissant mon ouvrage sur la table en vrac.  
" Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver ! "  
Je penche la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qui ferait peur à Bilbo ? Les évènements les plus marquants de sa vie d'adulte, c'est sans contexte la quête d'Érebor en premier, puis son neveu et son départ pour Fondcombe (enfin, de mémoire).  
Du temps passé avec lui, je sais que Frodo n'est pas né, puisque Drogo et Primula ne sont pas encore en âge de se marier. De toute façon, ça colle pas avec l'âge de Bilbo. Donc je sais de source sûre (moi quoi) qu'on est avant Érebor et pas très loin chronologiquement de cette même quête.  
Qui, un mercredi matin de mai (ou de Thrimidge comme disent les hobbits) viendrait déranger un hobbit … ?  
" Gandalf ? " je souffle, à moitié ravie, à moitié songeuse. On voulait le voir depuis plus d'une semaine, je suis donc ravie qu'il arrive enfin, mais je suis songeuse parce que je sais que ça signe le départ pour la montagne solitaire pour Bilbo et que je sais pas quels seront les réponses de Gandalf, ni les réponses qu'il pourra m'apporter.  
C'est dingue comme certains évènements me revienne comme ça sans que je demande. Je pensais pas avoir retenu de date spécialement du Seigneur des anneaux En ligne, mais en fait, ça va, mon inconscient à bonne mémoire.  
" Que-quoi ?! Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Nan, pour de vrai ?  
\- Comment as-tu su ? "  
Je me jette sur la fenêtre à côté de la porte pour tenter de voir si le magicien est encore là (nope ou alors il est planqué). Pendant que Bilbo me raconte l'histoire de sa rencontre avec le magicien au feu d'artifice en mangeant un morceau de gâteau (chocolat blanc et carotte, super génialement bon).

Quuue je connais déjà. Enfin, un peu. J'ai vu les films. Une fois. Et je joue au Seigneur des anneaux En ligne depuis deux ans. J'ai donc un peu (beaucoup) l'histoire en tête. Mais je le laisse raconter et je l'écoute sérieusement. L'interrompant aux moments opportuns pour en savoir plus. Pas parce que je sais ce qui va arriver que je vais le laisser le comprendre.  
" Je l'ai invité à venir demain à l'heure du thé. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous en dire plus sur ta venue ici et nous expliquer la raison de ta présence. Je lui ai dit que tu venais d'un autre monde, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain soir en discuter."  
Et je réalise soudain.  
Demain commence le film " Le hobbit ", le premier de la trilogie. Donc demain il n'y aura pas que Gandalf, mais aussi toute une compagnie de nain affamée.  
Bilbo n'est pas prêt.

" Oh mon chat. Il FAUT qu'on aille au marché. " et sur ce, je pousse dans les bras de Bilbo un panier, en prends un autre et par le bras, l'emmène au marché, sans lui laisser franchement le choix.

Autant dire qu'il est pas content que je le fasse faire des courses sans lui dire pourquoi, surtout pour une potentielle fête dont je ne lui ai pas parlé vu que pour lui, demain on a qu'un seul invité et qu'il ne me connaît pas d'autres ami que lui (et Dinodas, un peu, je l'apprécie, mais c'pas un copain quoi). Je n'ose pas vraiment lui dire que demain soir vont débarquer treize nains et Gandalf, à l'imprévu (enfin, pas Gandalf qui lui est invité). Je l'ignore presque, mais file droit au marché pour avoir de quoi faire manger un régiment. Pour le rassurer, je prends surtout des produits qu'on peut conserver (avec un peu de préparation) et bien qu'il est clairement pas super heureux, il n'est pas en colère contre moi. Au mieux, il est curieux de mon comportement soudain, je dirais et me suis avec intérêt.  
La nana qui squatte chez lui et qui d'un coup, décide de faire un trop-plein de courses. Normal.

J'aimerais vraiment pas qu'il s'énerve contre moi, il est mon seul ami ici et il est plus que gentil avec moi. Mais je sais qu'il va subir un raid, alors j'ai pas envie de le paniquer plus que de raison. Il est clairement dubitatif, mais me laisse faire. Visiblement, il est enclin à observer plus ou moins silencieusement, je sais pas trop ce qu'il espère, mais ça me convient bien pour le moment, il y aura toujours moyen de m'expliquer plus tard.

J'ai aussi en tête d'occuper suffisamment les nains et potentiellement Bilbo pour parler seule à seule avec Gandalf qui en saura sans doute assez pour me renvoyer chez moi. Ou peut-être pas. Je sais pas vraiment si j'en ai envie. Mais déjà, savoir ce que je fais ici serait un bon pas en avant. Je veux comprendre. Avant d'aller me trouver mon propre trou de hobbit, avoir un troupeau de moutons et un poney, en laissant bien soins à la compagnie de Thorïn de récupérer Érebor puisque je sais qu'ils y arriveront.  
J'vais pas aller me balader par monts et par vaux dans une aventure de cette ampleur.

Un bon plan bien ficelé.

En cours de journée je promet sur l'honneur de ma personne et tous mes ancêtres dont j'arrive à me souvenir (mes arrière-grands-parents sont les plus anciens dont j'ai souvenir du nom) qu'il me remerciera plus tard, mais que je ne peux rien lui dire.  
Il m'a semblé hésitant, mais m'a fait confiance.

Merci Bilbo.

Enfin, suffisamment pour aller planquer tous les bibelots qu'il veut absolument garder sans s'inquiéter pour eux et me laisser seule en cuisine avec un livre de cuisine hobbits. Le défi ? Cuisiner pour seize quand je sais à peine cuisiner et surtout pas hobbit. En à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures.  
Bénis sois les livres de cuisine et mon envie de les lire que j'ai eut cette semaine, ainsi que les cours de cuisine de Bilbo que j'ai eut depuis mon arrivée.

Avec un peu de chances, j'empoissonerai personne.

On va faire semblant d'y croire.


	8. Une compagnie attendue

**Musique du chapitre** **(identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : That's what Bilbo Baggins hates ! e0HzBST_794 (1m30)**  
 **Far over the Misty Moutains cold P8ymgFyzbDo**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
Une compagnie attendue**  
 _Jeudi 26 mai_

* * *

Bilbo m'a surveillé toute la journée d'aujourd'hui ou presque du coin de l'œil. Il ne m'a pas posé plus de questions. Je sais bien qu'il s'inquiète, mais j'ai trop vu Retour vers le futur et autres voyageurs temporel pour savoir qu'il faut que je dévie aussi peu que possible de l'histoire originelle et surtout rien dire en avance aux protagonistes.

En espérant qu'en étant là j'ai pas TOUT déréglé.  
Ce serait ma veine tient.

Je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer que le ciel est déjà sombre et Bilbo est à mes côtés en train de se cuisiner dans son coin un poisson. Il regarde d'un œil curieux mes préparations qui pour la plupart tirent un peu la gueule. Bon, c'est comestible, mais c'est pas aussi joli que les illustrations du livre, ça c'est clair. C'est mieux que des steaks cuit au fer à repasser, mais mes talents de cuisinière sont toujours aussi peu à la hauteur des hobbits, même avec les cours que j'ai reçu de Bilbo jusque-là.

" Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu mijotes, mais dans le futur, des cours de cuisines seront les bienvenues. " et il part s'installer dans la salle à manger avec son repas. Enfin, celui du premier nain, vu que dans quelques minutes il va se faire couper dans son élan. Balïn ? Dwalïn ? Je sais plus. Un des deux en tout cas.  
Ma gorge se serre. Déjà, j'ai fait beaucoup d'effort pour cuisiner en une journée un banquet, c'est pas très gentil comme remarque. Et surtout, après demain, je le verrais potentiellement plus mon hobbit chéri. J'me suis attachée à lui depuis mon arrivée, plus que je devrais.  
En réalisant ça, je laisse là ma tarte que je sors du four et vient à côté de lui dans la salle à manger, il met du citron sur son poisson.  
" Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Bilbo. Vraiment. Du fond du cœur. Merci. " J'aurais bien fait une jolie révérence, ça serait plus au fait de la culture hobbit, mais c'est pas mon truc, je me contente de le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer fort contre ma poitrine. Il rougit plus que fortement, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.  
" Gandalf ? … Ou l'un de tes invités mystères ? "  
Je secoue négativement la tête et retourne en cuisine : j'ai une table à mettre !

J'entends le premier nain se présenter.  
" Dwalïn, pour vous servir. " Dwalïn ! Je le savais que c'était lui le premier !  
" Bilbo. Baggins. Pour … vous servir ? " balbutie mon hobbit préféré

" C'est par où ? "  
Et il a dû me voir passer avec un plat dans les mains puisqu'il trouve très rapidement la salle à manger. Il y a déjà plusieurs choses sur la table et le semi-chauve me sourit en voyant ça.

" Dwalïn ! À votre service !  
\- Charlotte, au vôtre. "  
Je pose sur la table ce que j'avais en main et après un léger signe de tête, retourne dans la cuisine pour apporter de la bière. Bilbo a l'air d'avoir le cerveau qui tourne à toute allure et ne doit pas faire le lien entre Gandalf et le nain. Il me regarde soudainement. Yep, moi je savais. Je lui fait donc un petit sourire coupable et lui ne quitte plus le nain du regard.  
" C'est très bon ça, y en a d'autres ? " demande le nain qui est tombé dans les cookies de Bilbo (qui sont trèèès bons).  
" Quoi ? Heu, oui, oui, servez-vous. " réponds éberlué Bilbo en lui en tendant d'autres.

Je suis en train de poser toutes les choppes de Bilbo (seize tout pile, à croire que c'est fait pour) quand la cloche de la porte résonne. Je vois Bilbo sursauter.  
" Ça doit être la porte. " indique Dwalïn, me regardant étrangement. Les cheveux bleus, sans doute. Je n'y fais pas attention et continue mes allers-retours (faut dire qu'en ayant passé la journée à cuisiner, j'ai pas mal de chose à apporter sur la table). J'ai le ventre qui commence à se nouer. J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
" Balïn. À votre service.  
\- Bonsoir.  
\- Oui-oui, s'en est un. Quoi qu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit. Suis-je en retard ?  
\- En retard pour quoi ? "  
Dwalïn se retrouve subitement près du vieux nains.  
" Oooh ! B'soir, mon frère ! ... Par ma barbe, tu es plus court et plus large que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. "  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est bien connu qu'en vieillissant on se ratatine.  
Bilbo me regarde en mimant " Il se passe quoi ? ", mais je lui souris juste innocemment pendant que les deux frères continuent.  
" Plus large, pas plus court. Et suffisamment malin pour nous deux. "  
S'en suit un énorme bruit. Type pot cassé sur le sol. Je sursaute et manque de faire tomber le dernier plat que j'apportais (une tarte aux pommes). Heureusement, je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Les deux frères sont déjà en train de rire en me regardant.  
Pas sympa.

Balïn s'avance d'un pas, à côté de son frère.  
" Balïn, à votre service. " me salut-il très sérieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
" Charlotte, au vôtre. " Je souris aussi avant d'ajouter " je crois " en murmurant et en allant poser sur la table la tarte.

Pendant que je finis de mettre la table, je ne vois plus personne. J'ai eut le temps de mettre des serviettes et la quasi-intégralité des chaises de la maison.  
Alors même que la table est enfin mise, les deux nains sont en train de discutailler dans le garde-manger, pendant que Bilbo essaye de raisonner qu'il ne les connaît pas et qu'il aime pas trop les invités non-annoncés.  
" Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas avoir … des visiteurs … J'j'aime en avoir, comme … n'importe quel hobbit. Mais j'aime bien les connaître avant qu'ils ne me rendent … visite. Hum ? … L'ennui c'... c'est … L'ennui c'est que je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde. " Personne ne l'écoute et je vois un fromage voler dans le couloir. " Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je vais peut-être être grossier, mais je … Je me devais de vous parlez franchement, je suis navré. " Un silence pesant se pose sur la fin de sa phrase et il se racle maladroitement la gorge.  
" Excuse accepté. " réponds poliment Balïn avant que les deux nains ne reprennent leur précédente activité, comme si de rien n'était.  
Quand Bilbo me voit passer près du garde-manger, il me regarde étrangement. " Non, c'est pas moi qui les ai invités. " je lui glisse à mi-voix, il hoche la tête, mais garde les sourcils froncés. Pauvre Bilbo.

La porte sonne à nouveau et Bilbo va l'ouvrir pendant que je me poste près du coffre de Belladona Took.  
" Fíli.  
\- Et Kíli.  
\- Pour vous servir.  
\- Vous devez être Monsieur Boggins.  
\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, c'est la mauvaise maison. " et tente (sans succès) de fermer la porte.  
" Le dîner a été annulé ?  
\- Personne ne nous l'a dit. "  
Et ils entrent, sans trop laisser le temps à Bilbo de s'éloigner de la porte qu'il referme prestement. Comme si ça allait endiguer le problème nain.  
" Bonsoir madame Boggins ! " me salue Kíli, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux parcourent clairement mon crâne, donc mes cheveux bleus.  
" Charlotte, en fait. " je précise rapidement en lui montrant de la main où essuyer ses bottes (sur un paillasson conçu pour). Il me fait une drôle de moue, mais visiblement, ne pense plus à essuyer ses bottes sur le coffre. Crise avortée, tout en douceur. Un point pour moi. Bilbo saura jamais ce que j'ai évité. Mais je suis contente de moi.  
" Attention à ça, ça vient d'être affûté. " commence Fíli en se déchargeant de ses armes sur Bilbo " C'est joli ici. ". Je viens l'aider à poser les armes sur le coffre maintenant sauvé (faut dire qu'il y a pas spécialement d'endroit où mettre tout ça, il a COMBIEN de couteau sur lui le blondinet ?!)  
" Vous l'avez construite vous-même ?  
\- Non, c'est à ma famille, depuis des années. " réponds Bilbo à Kíli. Au moins ils essayent de faire la conversation. Le nain aux cheveux brun me fait un gros clin d'œil bien exagéré ? Ou alors il avait un truc dans l'oeil. Sûrement ça.

Les quatre nains finissent par se croiser dans le couloir et se salue à coup de tête. Je grimace à l'idée des bleus qu'ils vont avoir. Jamais je ne veux qu'on me salue comme ça. La table a beau être déjà remplie à craquer, ça n'empêche pas les nains d'amener des trucs du garde-manger à la table. On ne la voit déjà plus du tout.  
Bilbo grimace et entend les nains parler de " tout le monde ".  
" Hein ?! Tout le monde ? Combien il y en a t-il encore ? " demande Bilbo, perdu.  
La porte sonne de nouveau, de façon pressante et longue. Le hobbit grimace et râle dans sa barbe (qu'il n'a pas), je le suis en affichant mon sourire le plus cordial que je peux. Si je me plante pas, c'est Gandalf ce coup-ci, il faut absolument que je l'attrape.

Huit nains tombent littéralement dans le trou de hobbit de Bilbo lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Gandalf est derrière eux, tout sourire.  
" Gandalf ! " s'exclame Bilbo.

Les nains se présentent très rapidement et commencent déjà à s'installer à table et à piocher dans ce que j'ai préparé. En voyant ça, Bilbo me jette un regard implorant et me glisse un " merci " avant de courir tenter de sauver les assiettes de sa mère.  
J'espère qu'il comprend enfin ce que j'ai fait toute l'après-midi.

En tout cas, ça devient vite ingérable.

Bilbo tente de s'habiller correctement (vu qu'il était encore en pyjama avec une robe de chambre) en évitant que les nains ne fouillent partout. J'essaye de les contenir en rapportant des trucs à manger du cellier et en servant la boisson, saluant ceux qui me salue et me présentant rapidement et de façon succincte, alors que j'ai pas trop assuré niveau quantité (mais toujours plus que si Bilbo avait été seul), les nains raident ce qui reste dans le garde-manger. Et Gandalf me fixe du regard amusé. J'l'aimais pas beaucoup dans les films, là j'crois que j'l'aime pas plus. À aucun moment l'idée d'aider Bilbo, le propriétaire du smial où ils sont en train de squatter (plus que moi en tout cas) ne lui vient en tête. Il semble s'amuser comme un p'tit fou ! Et j'arrive pas à lui adresser la parole, dès que je m'approche de lui, il va faire autre chose et je me retrouve à faire autre chose pour aider Bilbo.  
Les nains aussi, ils sont clairement en train de festoyer ! Bon, vu ce qui les attend, j'ai pas tellement le cœur à les arrêter et je tente de faire du service, au moins de boissons avec Fíli. À part Gandalf, pas grand monde ne fait attention à la petite hobbit que je suis (ou à Bilbo d'ailleurs). Ce qui me convient très bien.

Entre deux nains, Bilbo m'attrape par la manche et m'emporte dans la cuisine où il n'y a plus personne.

" Je ne sais pas comment tu savais, mais merci, cela aurait pu être bien pire que ce ne l'est déjà ! " c'est un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement que j'entends dans sa voix et vois dans ses yeux ? Je suis contente d'aider un peu et avant que j'ai eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le voilà reparti tenter de sauver sa nourriture et son foyer de l'invasion.

" Bon courage. " je souffle, même si je sais qu'il ne m'entend déjà plus.  
Un magnifique concours de rot arrive. Je sens Bilbo se crisper alors que je ne vois que son dos. Je ris aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils aiment autant que moi la bière d'ici je crois. Rien à voir avec les bières allemandes sans aucun goût qui m'ont fait détester la bière blonde.  
" Vive la bière ! " je pense seule de la cuisine. Je regarde de loin Bilbo s'agiter autour des nains. J'ai pas franchement envie de retourner dans la foule de suite. Oui, quinze personnes dans un smial, c'est une foule pas possible pour moi qui suis habitué à vivre seule avec mes chats.  
Mon plan d'occuper les nains avec la nourriture de façon à pouvoir parler seule à seule avec Gandalf n'a pas marché … Au mieux, on peut dire que Gandalf profite autant que les nains et à part m'observer du coin de l'œil ne semble pas enclin à venir me parler.  
Je m'assois sur la table en soupirant. Il n'y a plus de chaises dans la cuisine et franchement, Bilbo a d'autre chats à fouetter et ne m'en voudra pas. Je le vois passer avec Gandalf. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils vont s'expliquer ? Ou Bilbo va p'tet demander à Gandalf de papoter avec moi, ça serait top. En tout cas, moi je fais une pause deux minutes, je cours un peu partout depuis ce matin et mes pieds sont lourd.  
Je rassemble mes cheveux derrière mes épaules dans l'espoir de les garder quelques minutes hors de ma figure (mais je sais que c'est vain, dans quelques minutes je les aurais déjà de nouveau dans la face).

Bifur et Kíli arrivent alors dans la cuisine et je descends de ma table pour les accueillir.  
" Je peux vous aider ? "  
Bifur dit un truc que je ne comprends pas (ma connaissance du Khuzdul se limite à trois/quatre mots) et commence à faire la vaisselle. Oooh, on approche de la chanson alors ! Ça me changera les idées en attendant de chopper Gandalf dans un coin. Toute guillerette je m'approche de lui avec un torchon, il me juge du coin de l'œil et je reponds en levant un sourcil, prenant le plat qu'il finit de laver. Certes, je suis lente à essuyer et il le voit, mais au moins, je ne vais pas me prendre un couvert dans la figure par mégarde et il me laisse faire. Je fais quand même deux pas de côtés, au cas où.  
Surtout que c'est gentil de sa part de vouloir aider Bilbo après le bordel que les nains ont fichu dans le smial.

Kíli ressort de la cuisine en effet quelques secondes plus tard après avoir prit de l'herbe à fumer dans un pot et une première assiette arrive en volant. Que Bifur rattrape sans y penser, dans son dos, comme ça, paf. Je suis soufflée ! C'est impressionnant en première loge ! Déjà que c'était pas mal dans le film !  
Et la chanson commence et je suis à la meilleur place pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et fin heureuse.

" Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux  
Briser les bouteilles en milles morceaux  
Casser les verres et puis les assiettes,  
V'la c'que Bilbo Baggins déteste !  
Coupez la nappe marcher dans le gras  
Laissez les os sur le tapis, en tas  
Verser le lait sur le sol tout propre  
Que le vin éclabousse les portes  
Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante  
Martelez-les dans une perche voyante  
S'ils en restent, chose étonnante  
Qu'ils brûle dans l'entrée et se fende.  
V'là ce que Bilbo Baggins déteste ! "

Bifur me jette des coups d'œils par moment pendant que je sautille de joie sur place, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en fredonnant. J'ai le cœur qui bat au rythme des coups sur la table et le sol. C'est ma seconde chanson préférée du film et on va pas me la faire rater ! Même si je chante faux et connaît pas les paroles. En tout cas, ça amuse le nain à la hache qui me sourit régulièrement. La vaisselle semble littéralement voler, mais Bifur rattrape toujours et fait aussi vite qu'un lave-vaisselle (ou même encore plus vite), pendant que j'essuie les deux ou trois trucs que j'arrive à avoir entre les mains.

On a fini la chanson, et la vaisselle. J'ai rangé au fur et à mesure ce qui n'est pas retourné sur la table de la salle à manger (principalement des plats).  
Je souris grandement, toute heureuse et guillerette.

" Dolzekh menu " je le remercie de mon plus bel (et inexistant) accent nains une fois la vaisselle restée ici rangée, en lui faisant une courbette.  
Ce qui déclenche soudainement une avalanche de réactions. Bifur a les yeux ronds comme des ballons et me prend le poignet rudement, me tire en avant, passe devant un Kíli avec des yeux aussi gros pour finalement que j'entende le nain qui me tire parler super vite dans un langage que je pige pas pour me planter les deux mains autour de mes épaules devant Bilbo, lui-même devant la table et donc, devant l'entièreté de la compagnie (minus Thorïn, encore perdu), m'empêchant de bouger, même s'il ne me broie pas l'épaule spécialement (merci). Gandalf semble enfin bien me voir, puisqu'il me fixe en arrêtant de fumer sa pipe.  
Tout ça en quelques secondes, avant même que j'ai réalisé que j'ai eu le réflexe de parler (quand je dis que je joue trop au Seigneur des anneaux En ligne). Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu être polie.

Et ça part dans tous les sens en Khuzdul pendant que Bilbo me regarde effrayé, vu qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Je crois que Gandalf n'est plus aussi amusé que tantôt, mais il pipe pas un mot. Moi je comprends enfin. Ah oui. Le langage nain. Le langage nain destiné aux nains. Le langage que les nains ont depuis l'aube des temps et que seuls eux connaissent et garde secret jalousement. Ce langage nain là. Que je suis pas censé connaître, donc.

Par-dessus la voix des mains qui monte crescendo, Gandalf tente de ramener le calme (j'entends pas franchement ce qu'il dit) quand littéralement je suis sauvée par le gong de la porte d'entrée.  
" C'est Thorïn ! " je m'exclame, profitant de la distraction de Bifur pour m'échapper de son emprise et en traînant Bilbo vers la porte pendant qu'il s'étrangle d'un " Qui ? ".  
Je crois que je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Les nains vont sans doute vouloir en savoir plus, je saurais pas comment expliquer : je suis dans le caca profond.

À vrai dire, j'ai pas tellement le temps de penser plus que Gandalf en arrivant devant la porte me planque sous sa cape, me coupant du monde le temps qu'ils accueillent le nouvel arrivant en me gardant bien caché dans son dos, près de la porte. Je suis caché des nains.  
" Gandalf. " salue Thorïn en voyant qui se tient derrière la porte et en entrant. " Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. " Le sens de la direction des nains et de Thorïn, légendaire. " Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas le signe sur la porte. " Je sens Gandalf me pousser avec sa cape et j'entends la porte se fermer.  
Flûte, je viens de louper l'entrée du roi emo super glorieux. C'est un de mes chouchous et il va mourir !  
" Un signe ? " commence à s'affoler Bilbo. " Non, il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été peinte la semaine dernière. " Et j'ai aidé !  
" Si, il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même. " avoue Gandalf en me repositionnant correctement derrière lui. Je lui enfonce doucement un doigt dans le dos, histoire qu'il arrête de gigoter et de me replacer, je veux bien rester discrètement derrière lui, mais il y a des limites. " Bilbo Baggins, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie : Thorïn Écu-de-chêne.  
\- Alors, c'est le hobbit. Dites moi, Monsieur Baggins, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ?  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? "  
Moi je dirais les mots. Il est doué pour bien parler.  
" Eh bien … Je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes. Pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais je ne vois pas … pourquoi est-ce si important ?  
\- C'est ce que je pensais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. "  
Et j'entends la compagnie rire, pendant que je m'offusque silencieusement sous la cape du magicien. C'est vrai qu'il est pas super gentil celui-là. En fait.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, tout le monde suit Thorïn dans la salle à manger. Je laisse Bilbo tenter de servir ce qui est encore comestible au roi des nains.  
Gandalf me regarde enfin pratiquement de sous son bras pendant que je le regarde de sous sa cape.

" Tu n'es pas un hobbit.  
\- Non mon capitaine ! "  
Je réponds fièrement, en tapant mes talons ensemble et levant une main sur mon front. Là, c'est à ce moment précis que je veux mourir. Avant de me ridiculiser encore plus devant un envoyé des dieux (j'ai pas retenu tous les tenants et aboutissants, c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu des cinq magiciens).  
Il rit et doucement, me pousse vers la cuisine. Pour une fois ça fait du bien de pas être traîné. Même si le geste est très paternel et pas forcément super rassurant, vu le bordel que c'est dans la maison et la taille du magicien (il fait le double de ma hauteur), c'est chouette.  
" Tu ne viens pas non plus de la Terre du milieu.  
\- Je viens de la planète terre. " je tente de commencer " Et je suis humaine. Je crois ?  
\- Allons, raconte-moi tout. "  
Alors je lui raconte mon arrivée, bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui peut comprendre, sans rien caché. Il est moins surpris que Bilbo et Dinodas, il semble comprendre tout ce que je dis, aussi. Il reste debout, alors que je suis assise sur la table de la cuisine. Aucun nain ne tente de rentrer, visiblement, ça discute dans la salle à manger. Ils font des mines d'enterrements. Je les comprends.  
" Alors, vous pouvez m'aider ? " je demande, une fois mon récit finit. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le magicien. Il crachote sur sa pipe. J'ai tellement besoin de savoir ce qui m'arrive que je veux bien lui laisser dix millénaires pour réfléchir et supporter l'odeur du tabac. Je suis littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres. Il sert une tasse de thé, qu'il me tend. Je lui prends des mains et il semble chercher à gagner du temps pour réfléchir. Finalement, le silence pesant s'arrête quand il souffle.  
" Non. "  
C'était un peu mon seul espoir. Je suis tellement déception. Mes mains font presque tomber la tasse, de justesse je me rappelle de son existence et empêche sa chute. Je vois le magicien me détailler de haut en bas, sourcil froncé.  
" Mais tu préfères vivre ici, non ? " il lève un sourcil en disant ça  
" Oui " je préfère vivre ici " non " j'en sais rien " mais j'aurais aimée savoir ce que je fais ici. "  
" Moi aussi. " dit-il après un léger silence.  
Il est encore en train de m'observer. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les remets derrière mes épaules.  
" Le destin semble vouloir que tu sois ici. Je ne sais pas encore les tenants et aboutissant de cela, mais il y a une raison. " Il fixe par la fenêtre maintenant, pendant que je bois le thé. Une raison à ma venue ici ?  
" Tu ne peux pas changer le destin. Par contre, tu peux te lever et aller à sa rencontre. " Il me regarde de nouveau, un sourire presque moqueur aux lèvres " Si tu le désires, bien entendu. "  
Mouais, quelle serait la raison de ma présence ici ? Pis bon, c'pas comme si j'avais un ticket de bus direction mon chez-moi. Il ne me laisse pas spécialement réfléchir puisqu'il enchaîne.  
" Donc, à tes yeux, tu es dans un univers existant dans un livre, c'est exact ?  
\- Grosso modo.  
\- Tu as déjà lu ce livre ? "  
Je hoche positivement la tête. J'préciserais pas qu'en fait j'ai jamais lu le dit livre, mais plutôt vu une fois le film (enfin, les trois), mais c'est pareil. Pis quand on voit les explications que j'ai dû faire pour au final que personne ne comprennent ce qu'est un ordinateur, j'ai pas envie de tenter d'expliquer le concept de film.  
" Tu sais donc comment finit l'aventure. "  
C'est pas une question. Je hoche encore une fois la tête. Ils vont récupérer Érebor, Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli vont mourir, les autres survivre, Bilbo va rentrer à la maison avec l'anneau.  
Il crachote sur sa pipe et je regarde s'envoler des papillons de fumée. Ça me fait sourire. C'est beau à regarder danser et pour un peu, j'oublierais presque d'où je viens. Son visage est presque fermé tellement il est sérieux et concentré sur moi. C'est très malaisant.  
" Le savoir est une chose précieuse, Charlotte.  
\- De grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. "  
Je cite sérieusement, le petit doigt en l'air. Ce qui a pour effet de le faire rire doucement. Au moins Spiderman l'amuse. Et l'ambiance est de nouveau plus légère.  
" Ta présence peut tout changer. On ne sait pas ce que cela implique. Tu sais quel est la quête de la compagnie de Thorïn ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien. Bien. Tu accompagneras Bilbo, donc ? "  
C'est une invitation à participer à la quête ? Je tourne la tête vers le bout de salle à manger qu'on voit d'ici. Bilbo est près de la cheminée sur un tabouret et il écoute avec intérêt la conversation des nains. La question est plutôt : est-ce que je préfère rester seule, dans un monde que je connais pas ou aller potentiellement mourir (des pattes d'un dragon, gobelin ou une autre bestiole du genre), mais aider une quête que je sais juste et victorieuse ?  
" Oui. " Pas de doute, tant qu'à être ici, autant jouer à fond mon rôle, quel qu'il soit. Dans mon jeu en ligne, mon but est d'aider la terre du milieu en parallèle de la guerre de l'anneau. Ici je sais pas encore mon but, mais il est au milieu de la compagnie de Thorïn, clairement.  
" Nous verrons quelle influence tu auras sur la quête, alors.  
\- Une bonne, j'espère.  
\- Moi aussi."

Quelques secondes de silence se posent, pendant que j'observe le magicien, il a l'air concentré. J'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans sa tête.  
" Juste : dans mon monde, j'ai … disparu ? " moment de flottement et de silence  
" Je pense que oui.  
\- Personne ne saura que je vais bien … " il tire sur sa pipe  
" Non, en effet … "  
Je m'en doutais un peu, mais c'pas bien rassurant de le savoir … J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que " eh ça va, je vis l'aventure de ma vie. " Mais ça veut dire aussi que ma vie maintenant est définitivement ici. Pas de retours en arrière possible. Je serre un poing. Allez, on va se donner les meilleures chances ! Et vivre la vie dont je rêve (enfin, après la quête, si je meurs pas pendant). C'est pas la peine (pour le moment en tout cas) de me morfondre sur moi et de réfléchir à des " et si ".  
" Je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire du futur que tu connais ?  
\- Je peux quand même être franche sur mon ancien monde et tout ? Bilbo sait déjà et j'aime pas mentir. "  
Il lève un sourcil alors je continue.  
" Cacher la vérité et ce que je sais me gêne pas : c'est mentir qui me gêne.  
\- Bien, tant que tu ne dis rien concernant un potentiel futur, cela ira. "  
Il répète que ça ira en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la salle à manger et les autres, me laissant seule. Du coin de l'œil je vois un des nains se lever. Ils discutent entre eux et Bilbo écoute encore. Ça a l'air animé.

Je reste dans la cuisine pour digérer les informations que j'ai reçues et observe de loin Gandalf donner la carte et la clé à Thorïn. Certains nains ont sorti leur pipe pour fumer.

Allez, je suis restée bien assez longtemps cachée dans mon coin, il est temps de retourner sociabiliser et de peut-être en apprendre plus sur la quête qui est désormais aussi la mienne.

Je mets finalement ma tasse dans l'évier, prépare une nouvelle cruche de bière et rejoins tout le monde, personne ne me regarde, sauf Bilbo qui lève rapidement les yeux vers moi pour me sourire doucement, comme pour me rassurer.  
Je ressers ceux dont la pinte est vide. En passant près d'une fenêtre je l'ouvre pour aérer et faire sortir la fumée des pipes. Tout le monde m'évite du regard furieusement. Gandalf explique le principe des portes cachés nains. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Je suis en train de prévoir dans ma tête ce qu'il nous faudrait à Bilbo et moi dans nos sacs pour le trajet.

" Donc il faut un cambrioleur. " me coupe Ori de mes pensées et je m'immobilise pour le regarder.  
" Hm. Et un bon. Un expert j'imagine. " réponds à ça Bilbo en passant ses pouces sous ses bretelles, observant la carte et sans voir que tout le monde le regarde.  
" Et vous l'êtes ? " l'interroge Glóïn.  
À ça, Bilbo relève la tête, regarde tout le monde regarder dans sa direction et tourne la tête derrière lui pour voir à qui on parle, avant de capter que c'est à lui que le nain s'adresse. " Je suis quoi ?  
\- Il dit qu'il est un expert ! Hey hey ! " s'enthousiasme Óïn, sous les regards sceptique de la compagnie qui elle a bien entendu la réponse de Bilbo.

Je regarde Bilbo à ce moment-là. Il semble sur le point de paniquer, je voulais le rassurer du regard, mais je croise plutôt le regard de Thorïn. C'est le premier regard que j'ai vraiment avec lui. Il a les sourcils froncés et il a pas l'air franchement commode.

" M-moi ? Non, non-non-non non-non. Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. " Je hoche la tête pour renforcer ce qu'il dit.  
" J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Baggins. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.  
\- Non. " tente Balïn pendant que Bilbo se rassure qu'un nain soit de son avis.  
" Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne familles qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul. " Dwalïn n'a jamais entendu parler de la mère de Bilbo ni des Tooks, sinon il ne serait sans doute pas de cet avis.

Pendant que Bilbo continue d'agréer qu'il n'est clairement pas un cambrioleur, merci bien et que les nains débattent entre eux, Thorïn ne me quitte pas du regard et je suis figée sur place. Je me sens un peu comme un lapin face à des phares de voitures. J'hésite franchement à décamper les jambes à mon cou.

Mais toutes discussions est coupé par Gandalf qui emplit la pièce d'ombre et d'une voix puissante déclare " Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur. Compris ? "  
Puis il se rassoit comme si de rien n'était. Moi je suis en train de me demander qui me fait le plus peur : Thorïn ou Gandalf. Gandalf, je crois. En tout cas, note à mon moi du futur : ne JAMAIS contredire Gandalf.  
" Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger. Si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue ce qui nous donne un net avantage. " et je vois soudain dans le regard de Bilbo qu'il vient de comprendre que non seulement, Gandalf veut le faire embaucher comme cambrioleur, mais qu'il compte aussi lui faire approcher Smaug, le terrifiant. Il lève donc un doigt, mais Gandalf l'ignore et continue " Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie et j'ai choisis monsieur Baggins. " Qui se roule les pouces, en observant le magicien " Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggère les apparences. Et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginer. Ou qu'il ne l'imagine. " finit-il plus doucement, pendant que Bilbo observe sa tasse en forçant un petit sourire poli.  
Gandalf se penche alors vers Thorïn. " Vous devez me faire confiance.  
\- Entendu. " concède Thorïn.  
Je détourne finalement mon regard du bout de la table où se trouve le roi nain, le magicien et le hobbit pour poser la cruche sur la table. Je m'éloigne ensuite contre le mur, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mais voulant écouter la discussion.

" Bien, bien, nous ferons cela à votre manière. " concède Thorïn. " Et qui est cette hobbit ? Madame Baggins ? Nous n'avons pas été présentés. "  
Je me redresse et fait un pas pour m'éloigner du mur.  
" Je suis Charlotte. À votre service. " je me présente.  
" Madame Devoe nous accompagneras. " Tous les regards se jettent sur Gandalf qui me fixe.  
" Non. " refuse catégoriquement Thorïn, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
" Deux hobbits nous seront bien utile dans la reconquête d'Érebor. De plus, Madame Devoe n'est pas une hobbite ordinaire.  
\- Non, en effet, elle a les cheveux bleus. " lance fièrement Kíli. Captain obvious à la rescousse.  
" Non. Cette quête n'est pas une sortie de plaisance, nous ne sommes pas des gardien pour hobbit en mal d'aventure. Emmener un hobbit est déjà bien assez dangereux comme cela. Emmener une femme est hors de question. " refuse Thorïn.  
Bifur présente alors lui aussi son avis en khuzdul. Enfin, je pense. Le regard du leader de la compagnie me saute alors dessus. Je crois qu'il tente de m'étrangler du regard. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Eh. Je fais quoi ? Les autres nains ajoutent leurs avis " Ce n'est pas envisageable " " La place d'une femme n'est certainement pas dans cette compagnie, c'est bien trop dangereux " et autres avis du même genre. Si je connaissais pas l'histoire, je râlerais que je suis pas une chose fragile à protéger, mais je sais bien que je sais pas me battre et que donc, je suis pas forcément la mieux placer pour les accompagner.  
" Je serais également curieux de savoir comment une hobbit de la Comté a appris à parler notre langue secrète. " Il tourne pas autour du pot le roi nain ! J'entends d'autres nains dire " Moi aussi je suis curieux. " Eh, je suis dans le caca.  
" J'ai déjà croisé quelques nains et à force d'entendre certains mots j'les ai imprimé. " Ils haussent tous les sourcils.  
" Imprimés ? " demande Bilbo.  
" Heu, apprit. J'les ai appris à force. " Je me fais relativement petite, mais toute la compagnie ne me quitte pas du regard. Je sais pas si je suis doué en mensonge ou non, mais je tiens pas spécifiquement à le découvrir ce soir. J'ai pas spécialement envie de les énerver encore plus. J'me suis déjà assez faite remarquer comme ça. Et j'ai pas envie d'expliquer que j'connais des mots de nains parce que dans un MMORPG je joue un nain.  
" D'où viens-tu, exactement ? " demande Balïn.  
" D'un autre monde. " viens à mon secour Gandalf. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui et il sourit doucement, content de son effet. Tout le monde est muet en tout cas. Bon, bah moi qui voulais juste dire que je viens de loin et pas forcément parler de voyage inter-monde … bah c'est râpé.  
" Elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée ici, ni comment elle a fait pour devenir un hobbit, mais elle est maintenant sous ma protection et celle de Bilbo. Elle n'est pas un danger pour votre compagnie. Ou pour quiconque en Arda. " déclare le magicien. Sûr de lui. Je suis pas certaines que les nains le croient, mais de toute façon, il y a pas beaucoup plus de choses à faire. " Elle est un avantage certain pour la compagnie. "  
Certains nains (surtout Dwalïn et Thorïn au vu de la voix) discutent en Khuzdul.  
" Quoi qu'il en soit, sa présence dans la compagnie n'est pas négociable. " annonce avec une note de finalité Gandalf. Thorïn semble maintenant vouloir tuer du regard le magicien. En fait, tous les nains sont en train de tenter la même chose. Gandalf n'y fait même pas attention et me sourit.  
Il est dérangé ce magicien.

" Mais, mon oncle, vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement l'envisager ? " s'étrangle presque Fíli, en voyant le regard de Thorïn se tourner vers moi.  
" Est-ce que tu manies une arme ? " me demande le roi nain.  
" Non.  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà quitté ton foyer ?  
\- Je faisais souvent de la randonnée quand j'étais plus jeune, je retrouverais vite mes marques. "  
C'est un duel de regard qui se passe entre moi et lui.  
" Sais-tu faire une seule chose qui nous serait utile ?  
\- Je suis débrouillarde et motivée. " Je suis en train de rédiger une lettre de motivation ? " Je suis prête à faire tout ce que vous ne voulez pas faire. "  
" Un hobbit sera déjà assez dur à garder en vie. " ajoute Balïn, cherchant visiblement à tout faire pour ne pas que je vienne pas.  
" Je m'occuperais d'elle. Je suis son gardien. " plaide Bilbo. Je ne le contredis pas, après tout, c'est pas faux. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi. Mais je doute que ça les décide à m'emmener avec eux.  
" Je sais m'occuper de moi et je ne serais pas dans vos pieds, pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour ma sécurité, si je meurs sur la route ce sera uniquement de ma faute. Promis. " je lance très vite, en levant une main telle une scoot, l'autre sur le cœur et assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent tous, avant que Thorin ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fronce des sourcils. Gandalf sourit tranquillement.

" Donnez à Bilbo son contrat. " annonce finalement le chef de la compagnie. Ni Gandalf, ni moi, ne relevons le fait que visiblement, je ne vais pas être sous contrat. Mais il ne semble plus s'opposer à ma présence, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

J'ai la tête qui vibre. Je sens pas mal de regard sur moi. Je me poste debout à côté de Bilbo, laissant les nains et Gandalf derrière moi. Je l'observe lire à haute voix son contrat et tourner pratiquement de l'œil.

" Condition : paiement à la livraison, jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième de la totalité des profits, s'il y en a. Mouais. Me semble honnête. La présente compagnie ne sera tenu responsables des blessures qui pourrait s'en suivre, y compris, mais non limité à des … lacérations ? … Une éviscération ?! " Il ouvre un volet de son contrat. " Incinération ? "

" Oh, oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil. " Bilbo referme son contrat et lève les yeux sur moi. " Un éclair aveuglant. Une douleur intense et POUF, vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. " précise un Bofur un peu trop enthousiaste.  
Je vois Bilbo vaciller sur ses jambes et déglutir difficilement. Je pose une main sur son épaule.

" Ça va aller ? " je lui murmure.  
Bilbo gémit "non" et se retrouve au sol.

" Vous êtes d'un grand secours Bofur. " souligne Gandalf pendant que la compagnie se lève pour observer leur cambrioleur au sol. Je me jette pratiquement sur lui et vais m'accroupir près de mon ami. Qui a juste tourné de l'œil. C'est Gandalf qui m'aide à l'installer dans son fauteuil préféré dans un coin du couloir, laissant les nains derrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'apporte à Bilbo son thé favori, il en aura besoin. Gandalf est déjà en train de le travailler au corps pour qu'il parte à l'aventure vers l'horizon.  
" Et puis, Charlotte sera avec vous, Bilbo. " tente-t-il après avoir vu que parler de son ancêtre Taureaux rugissant Took ne marchait pas.  
Le hobbit me regarde mi-paniqué mi-rassuré, alors je lui sors mon plus beau sourire et pose doucement une main sur son avant-bras.  
" Je serais là pour t'aider tout le long du chemin. " il me sourit " Je vais faire les sacs. "

Et sur ses mots, je pars dans les chambres. D'abord, faire un sac pour Bilbo, il saura pas qu'il en aura besoin avant demain, mais ça l'aidera. Je glisse dedans des affaires de voyage, mais aussi des mouchoirs, du tabac et sa pipe. Ensuite, faire le mien. On a peu de choses, alors ça va vite, mais il faudra qu'on fasse des courses sur le chemin, sinon on va galérer sans le matériel adapté.  
Je suis déjà ravie qu'il ait gardé autant d'affaires de sa mère. Cela nous sera bien utile.

Maintenant que je suis seule avec mes pensées, j'arrive pas vraiment à réfléchir. Ma discussion avec Gandalf tourne dans ma tête. J'ai plein de souvenirs de ma vie avant la terre du milieu qui viennent, qui repartent. Je vais pas revoir tout ça un jour. Je fais quoi ? Je pars à l'aventure, certes, mais, je fais quoi de toute ma vie ? Est-ce que je serais vraiment utile ? J'veux dire, c'pas une partie de plaisir. On parle de dragon, orcs et autres là. Est-ce que je suis vraiment faite pour même envisager les accompagner ? Mais sinon, pourquoi je serais là ? J'ai pas changé de monde juste pour mourir ici demain … Non ? Je crois qu'en cours de route j'ai commencé à avoir des larmes de frustrations qui coulent sur mes joues. Vas-y l'image de la femme forte en prend un coup. Mais personne n'est dans les chambres, je suis tranquille, alors je laisse faire et cherche même pas à cacher.  
Autant évacuer mes émotions quand je suis seule.  
Pis je serais avec Bilbo. Tout ira bien. Je tente de me rassurer. Oui. Tout ira bien.

Doucement, un murmure s'élève dans le smial. Ma chanson préférée arrive. Sur la pointe des pieds silencieux de hobbits que je possède maintenant, je file dans le couloir près de la salle à manger pour l'entendre de plus près. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et des frissons plein le dos.  
Je m'assois contre le mur et profite profondément. C'est mieux que les enregistrements youtube et d'une sonorisation 5.1 d'y être pour de vrai.  
Bilbo aussi est dans le couloir. Il est aussi touché que moi.

" Par monts brumeux, cimes glacées,  
Jusqu'aux cavernes du passé,  
Pour trouver l'or, avant l'aurore,  
Il faut partir sans renoncer.  
Nombreux les sorts des nains d'antan,  
Les coups de leurs marteaux sonnants  
Là où se terrent dans la pierre  
Merveilles et monstres dormants.  
Pour seigneur elfe et roi âgé  
Maints trésors ils ont façonné  
Et la lumière ils capturèrents  
Dans les joyaux sur leurs épées.  
Ils firent des colliers d'argent,  
Des couronnes d'un feu brûlant  
Ils imprégnèrent, marièrent  
L'éclat des astres, jaune et blanc.  
Par monts brumeux, cimes glacées,  
Jusqu'aux cavernes du passé,  
Partons alors avant l'aurore  
Pour retrouver l'or enchanté.  
Dans leur vaste palais du Nord  
Résonnèrent des harpes d'or  
Et fort longtemps de nombreux chants  
Jamais entendus au-dehors.  
Les pins sifflaient sur le versant,  
Dans la nuit gémissait le vent.  
Le feu montait et rougeoyait ;  
Les arbres flambaient brusquement.  
Les cloches sonnaient dans le val,  
Les hommes guettaient, le teint pâle ;  
Et le dragon sur leurs maisons  
Abattit son ire brutale.  
Le mont fumait au clair de lune ;  
Adieu trésors, adieu fortune.  
Dehors les nains, cruel destin,  
Tombèrent dans le clair de lune.  
Par monts brumeux, cimes glacées,  
Jusqu'aux cavernes désolées,  
La harpe et l'or, avant l'aurore  
Il faut partir lui réclamer ! "

Je suis sûre que Bilbo aussi ressens l'amour des nains pour leur montagne. Dès la chanson finie, je me lève et vais vers lui.  
" Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.  
\- De rien, j'étais contente de t'aider. " je lui souris, fatiguée. Il regarde dans sa chambre le sac au pied du lit.  
" Au cas où. " je lui fais un clin d'œil, il hoche la tête, sérieux  
" As-tu eut le temps de discuter avec Gandalf ? " il me demande, en regardant ses pieds. Je hoche la tête.  
" Je peux pas y retourner. " je prends pas la peine de détailler de quoi je parle. Il me regarde tristement.  
" Aucune chance ?  
\- Pas qu'il connaisse. Et s'il sait pas, je doute que quiconque sache.  
\- Cela explique pourquoi il a proposé que tu viennes avec moi. "  
Je hausse les épaules, faisant style que ça ne me fait rien de pas pouvoir retourner chez moi. En vrai, mon cœur se serre, mais je tente de pas trop y penser, ça changera rien. Je laisse Bilbo réfléchir.  
" Bon. Inutile d'en parler ce soir, il y a trop de choses à penser pour le moment. Nous en rediscuterons autour d'un thé au calme demain ?  
\- D'accord. "  
Visiblement, il est toujours pas trop décidé à partir avec les nains. On va faire comme si je savais pas que demain : on sera sur la route direction Érebor. Et je m'éloigne dans la cuisine.

Bifur est encore en train de faire la vaisselle, mais il ne me regarde pas. Il se contente de me tendre au fur et à mesure ce qui est propre. Je range donc. Le silence n'est pas spécialement pesant, mais c'est pas non plus un silence agréable.  
Fíli et Kíli finissent par arriver dans la cuisine, suivit peu après par Ori et tous se posent sur la table, ayant ramené avec eux trois chaises.  
Les trois discutent entre eux.  
" Ce sont vos vrais cheveux ? " demande soudainement Kíli. Inutile de me demander à qui il parle.  
" Oui. " j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler et ça doit se sentir, puisqu'il n'insiste pas.

Quand tout me semble correct, je m'éloigne dans ma chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je m'effondre contre la porte.

Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'espérais. Mais je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas retourner d'où je viens et je sais que je vais vers Érebor. Je me glisse alors dans mon lit après avoir retiré ma robe.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai entendu Bilbo tenter de caser tout le monde pour dormir et répartir entre les chambres d'ami et sa propre chambre. J'entends pas mal grogner, mais personne ne tente de dormir dans ma chambre, ce qui me ravit, même si je me demande où va dormir Bilbo. J'espère qu'il a gardé son lit pour lui.


	9. Patatra tout le monde s'en va

**Chapitre 9  
Patatra tout le monde s'en va**  
 _Vendredi 27 mai_

* * *

Au final, je n'aurais pas beaucoup dormis, même avec Thorïn qui a chanté pour lui une partie de la nuit et m'a bercé de son chant. Trop de trucs m'angoissent. Je tente de me rappeler du Seigneur des anneaux En ligne, des films (les deux trilogies), de ce que j'ai appris en traînant sur internet et dans les livres de Bilbo.  
Le chemin vers Érebor va être long. Très long.

Le soleil se lève à peine et les étoiles sont encore dans le ciel quand je sors de mon lit.

Je jette un regard à mes affaires sur la commode. Mon stylo quatre couleurs, mon téléphone et mon porte-monnaie me narguent. J'ai décidé de les laisser ici. Après tout, je les récupérerais après l'aventure et ils ne me serviront à rien, même s'ils sont des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. De même que mes écouteurs.  
Je m'étire longuement et entends craquer quelque chose dans mon dos. Aïe. J'ai encore dû dormir dans une position idiote.

Après avoir enfilé ma robe, je sors de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et tombe nez à nez avec un Nori qui me sourit.  
Visiblement, la plupart des nains sont déjà debout.  
" Salut. " je salue à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller Bilbo qui dort encore.  
" Bonjour. " répond-t-il avant de me suivre, sans rien dire de plus.

Dans la cuisine, Bombur est en train de fouiller les placards.  
" Salut. " je salue rapidement Dwalïn et Thorïn déjà à table en train de discuter ainsi que le cuistot. " Qui veut quoi ? "  
Et je sors tranquillement deux poêles pour les mettre sur le feu déjà allumé. Je remercie silencieusement Bombur, je déteste l'allumer, je préfère les machines à gaz de mon ancien chez moi, moins galère. Pas que j'ai peur du feu, juste j'ai toujours peur de me brûler si j'utilise pas d'allume-gaz (tout ça parce qu'une fois j'ai réussi à me brûler en allumant un briquet).  
"J'aimerais avoir six œufs avec mon jambon : sur le plat, pas pochés et faites attention à ne pas crever les jaunes. " demande solennellement Thorïn, tout roi qu'il est.  
Bombur est déjà revenu avec tous les œufs qui restaient au garde-manger, du pain, du jambon, du lard et de la confiture.  
" Laissez Madame Baggins. Je m'en occupe. " me dit Bombur (en se plantant sur mon nom) en me poussant doucement loin de mes poêles.  
" Appelez-moi Charlotte. " je lui souris, contente d'avoir un peu d'aide pour nourrir la troupe.  
" En êtes-vous sûr ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, ce n'est pas très convenable.  
\- On va voyager ensemble, ça sera plus simple. " il hoche la tête, pas convaincu et j'entends Thorïn souffler dans mon dos.  
Je me contente de mettre la bouilloire sur le feu, sortir des tasses, des assiettes et du thé.  
Les hobbits sont respectable, les nains convenables. Eh.  
Dori s'approche de moi.  
" Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme thé à disposition ? "  
Je regarde rapidement les pots en place pour voir les mélanges de Bilbo.  
" Thé vert classique, thé vert à l'amande et à la menthe, thé blanc aux fruits rouge et thé noir aux agrumes. " je cite en les sortant tous. Dori les sent au fur et à mesure, ravit.  
" Si vous hésitez, je vous conseille le thé noir, il est génial pour le matin et pas trop sucré. " je le sais, c'est un mélange que j'ai fait moi-même il y a quelques jours, je voulais recréer mon thé préféré de chez-moi (et j'ai galéré, mais ça ressemble à peu près, Bilbo m'a appris au passage à faire sécher correctement des fruits).

Finalement, les nains arrivent tous au compte-goutte, Bombur les sert en petit-déjeuner, Dori en thé. Je me retrouve à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire de moi. Comme hier, les nains m'ignorent tous plus ou moins. Je sais que parfois ils me regardent, mais en dehors de ça, pas de contact. Ils parlent entre eux en khuzduls. Ils cherchent clairement à ne pas engager de conversation. Je suis pas franchement à l'aise, mais je me concentre sur moi pour ne pas trop y penser.

Mon thé noir infuse sur un coin de l'évier. Dans la réserve je prends un poivron que je coupe. Je mets une pointe de beurre dans une poêle et la mets sur le feu. Bombur se déplace un peu sur le côté pour me laisser cuisiner à côté de lui.  
Je place rapidement mes tranches de poivrons et dans chacun des trois morceaux, place un œuf. C'est une recette de chez-moi, que je sais que Bilbo adore. Également un des rares trucs que je sais cuisiner. Je mange peu le matin, généralement un morceau de pain me suffit, mais comme on va partir à l'aventure, autant manger un œuf aussi. Et vu que je sais que Bilbo va se lever tard, son petit-déjeuner sera fait comme ça. Il y a aussi le fait que je me suis un peu habituée aux sept repas par jour des hobbits.  
Bombur me regarde avec intérêt et semble découvrir ce que je cuisine. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de fierté à l'idée d'avoir appris à un cuisinier une nouvelle recette. Pas tous les jours que je pourrais m'en vanter.  
Ou alors comme Bilbo il déplore mes capacités à cuisiner.  
Je préfère penser à la première possibilité. C'est mieux pour l'ego.  
Heureusement, les œufs sur le plat ça cuit rapidement. Je place un des œufs dans le poivron sur une assiette et mets les autres dans une seconde.

" C'est pour Bilbo. " je précise en posant l'assiette la plus remplie près du feu pour ne pas que ça refroidisse de trop.  
" Et ceci pour vous, je présume ? Vous ne mangez pas plus ? " s'étonne Bombur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle. Je m'arrête net.  
" Je déjeune jamais le matin.  
\- Un hobbit qui ne prend pas son premier petit-déjeuner ? " s'étonne Bombur. Je souris.  
" Je suis pas un hobbit à cent pour-cent. Et j'en suis une depuis moins d'un mois. " Au début je pensais qu'il me faudrait un temps d'adaptation, mais si j'ai le physique, l'appétit de hobbit ne m'est pas encore totalement venu.  
" On ne peut pas laisser une jolie dame comme vous partir le ventre vide, tenez. " et il me verse deux morceaux de lard, une tranche de pain et deux œufs dans mon assiette. Avant que Dori ne me prenne par les épaules et ne m'asseyent plus ou moins de force sur une chaise entre Ori et Kíli.  
" Tenez Madame Charlotte. " me dit-il en me tendant ma tasse de thé qui a finalement fini d'infuser.  
Okay, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je remercie les deux nains. J'ai trop dans mon assiette maintenant. Mais ça part d'un bon sentiment et je me vois mal refuser. Alors je commence à manger lentement. Bombur me lance alors un énorme sourire et je lui rends un petit sourire en coin. Ori semble rire sous sa barbe en observant son frère et moi. Kíli s'endort presque dans son assiette. Dur le réveil.  
" Si je peux me permettre la question, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée ici, si vous n'êtes pas de ce monde ? " demande Balïn en se penchant quelque peu vers moi.  
" Je sais pas trop. J'me suis endormie chez moi et j'me suis retrouvée debout dans une rue d'Hobbiteville. Comme ça. Pouf. " je dis après avoir avalé un œuf, ponctuant ma phrase d'un mouvement de main décrivant l'explosion imaginaire.  
" Pouf ? " demande Ori.  
" Comme ça. Pouf. Magie. " je confirme en faisant un mouvement d'arc-en-ciel avec mes deux mains. Les nains me regardent bizarrement. Non, c'est clairement pas parce que je suis dans la terre du milieu depuis quelque temps que j'ai perdu ma façon de parler.  
" Gandalf et vous avez laissé entendre que vous n'avez pas toujours été une hobbite. Qu'étiez-vous ... avant d'être un hobbit ? " demande Balïn, toujours aussi curieux.  
" Humaine. " je réponds en continuant de manger. Bombur a finit de cuisiner et mange avec nous à table. Enfin, avec moi, les autres ont tous fini (même Kíli). Bifur c'est déjà levé pour faire la vaiselle avec Bofur.  
Peu à peu, les nains quittent la table. Visiblement ceci est la fin de la discussion. Ils se préparent à partir et je finis mon déjeuner. J'ai mal au ventre tellement j'ai trop mangé. Aaaarg.

" Madame Baggins ? "  
Va falloir que j'leur dise d'arrêter de m'appeler Madame et surtout pas Madame Baggins. Je souris cependant à Thorïn.  
" Oui ?  
\- Nous partons chercher un poney supplémentaire à l'écurie, nous serons près de la forêt de la route est pour onze heure. Soyez là. Nous ne vous attendrons pas.  
\- On sera là. À toute ! "  
Il me regarde étrangement, avant de partir par la porte d'entrée avec l'entièreté de la troupe.

Je retourne alors dans la chambre pour enlever ma robe (que je laisse sur le lit) et enfiler ma salopette chérie (seul pantalon que j'ai ici) et mon t-shirt. En sortant de sa chambre quasi en même temps que moi, Bilbo se délecte de l'absence de nains chez lui et farfouille du regard sa maison.  
Ça me rassure de le voir sortir de sa chambre, au moins il a dormi dans un bon lit.

Tout en rangeant la vaisselle propre, je compte doucement dans ma tête les secondes restantes avant qu'il ne parte les rejoindre en courant.  
Faudra que je remercie Bifur, à l'occasion.  
En fait, faudra que je remercie tout le monde. La maison est aussi propre qu'à leur arrivé.

Bilbo mange l'assiette que je lui ai préparée (qui a été un peu garnit par Bombur depuis) et me fixe pendant que je range les lits de fortunes des nains (des couettes au sol ici et là ou des fauteuils). J'espère que tout le monde a bien dormi.

Soixante-dix mississippi's.

Soixante-et-onze mississippi's.

Soixante-douze mississippi's.

" CHARLOTTE ! NOUS PARTONS À L'AVENTURE !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Les nains se chargent de mes dépenses, je m'arrangerais pour régler mes affaires en chemin.  
\- Et ta maison ?  
\- Elle a toujours été aux Baggins et sera toujours là quand nous reviendrons ! Prends tes affaires ! "

Alors, j'avais beau m'y attendre, il a pris sa décision d'un coup, ça m'a surpris. Il prend le sac que je lui ai préparé sans même regarder ce que j'ai mis dedans et quand il me voit arriver avec le mien, finit de signer le contrat qui était resté sur la table. Il me sourit et écrit sur un parchemin qui traîne dans le coin, pendant que je ferme tous les volets du smial. Quand je reviens dans l'entrée, il m'aide à enfiler sur le dos mon sac à dos et me prend par la main pour sortir en courant du smial. En deux temps trois mouvements, la porte est fermée à clé.

" Parti à l'aventure ! " indique le parchemin maintenant pendu à la poignée de porte.  
Bilbo me rattrape la main et m'embarque avec lui en courant par les chemins d'Hobbiteville.

Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu courir ?!

Bilbo SAIT courir ?!

On passe devant la grange d'Hobbiteville où je suis arrivée en Terre du milieu à une vitesse folle et attirons l'attention d'un des hobbits y travaillant.  
" Hé, Monsieur Bilbo ! Où courez-vous ?  
\- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je suis en retard.  
\- En retard pour quoi ?  
\- Je pars pour une aventure ! "

Il salue à peine les travailleurs et on est déjà sur le pont traversant Hobbiteville. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je suis pas faite pour courir !  
Mais j'ai pas envie d'être laissée derrière, alors je suis bon grès mal grès (certainement de manière moins gracieuse puisque je sais me servir de mes pieds de hobbits que depuis deux semaines).

On manque de bousculer quelques hobbits en passant par le chemin principale de la ville, Bilbo ne réponds pas aux bruits indignés des gens que l'on croise, il fait parfois des signes de mains pour dire au revoir, mais c'est bien tout. Qu'est-ce que peuvent bien penser les gens en nous voyant courir comme ça avec nos sacs à dos ? Rien de bien, j'en suis convaincue, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tout de même, excitée de voir plus loin que la ville et ses alentours proches.

On passe enfin l'auberge du buisson de vigne, juste en face de l'écurie et enfin, la sortie de la ville est en vue. Les panneaux d'affichage indiquent que le chemin que l'on suit mène vers la route est.  
Bilbo me jette un coup d'œil en souriant, s'assurant au passage que je le suis bien. Je lui rends son sourire en m'étouffant presque. Je suis clairement pas encore une aventurière si au bout de même pas cinq minutes de courses je suis incapable de respirer correctement. Je n'ai pas de point de côté, c'est déjà ça de prit.

Arrivé sur la fameuse route est, Bilbo s'arrête pour souffler quelques instants. Je fais de même, mon souffle est haché et j'halète pour reprendre mon souffle. On est au mur de pierre séparant Hobbiteville du reste d'Arda. Je suis jamais allée plus loin. Dans la vallée en contrebas, on voit les smials suivant délicatement les courbes de la nature, la rivière qui coule sans se soucier du temps qui passe et les hobbits nous regarder comme si nous étions fous à lier.  
Ce que nous sommes sûrement, compte tenu du fait qu'aucun hobbit ne partirait à l'aventure, surtout pas sur un coup de tête. Bilbo respire fort, mais quelques instants plus tard, on repart en courant, suivant la route de l'est vers le soleil qui s'élève encore dans le ciel, Bilbo riant quelques instants.  
Au revoir Hobbiteville !

Juste à l'orée du bois on voit une ribambelle de poneys tout poilus. Je sais pas ce que c'est comme race, mais j'ai envie de leur faire des câlins. Ils sont tous recouverts de selles, d'un nain chacun et de pleins de sacs et matériels divers et variés. Sauf trois, plus petits que les autres, qui ont une selle, du matériel et pas de nains. Gandalf est tout devant sur un magnifique alezan demi-trait.

" Attendez ! Attendez ! Je l'ai signé ! " crie Bilbo en montrant triomphalement son contrat à moitié déplié.

Et là, Thorïn se retourne, sur son poney. VLAM. Mon cœur de fangirl fait un bond comme c'est pas permis. Il est beau. Surtout dans la lumière du matin et sur un cheval bai sooty magnifique. Je sais pas lequel des deux et le plus beau.  
Sans doute le poney.

En tout cas, Bilbo en a encore dans les poumons puisqu'il continue de parler haut et fort ! Moi pas. À peine les chevaux rattraper que j'halète comme je peux, les mains sur les genoux. J'suis pas sûre de survivre à l'aventure vu toutes les cavalcades qu'on va faire et vu qu'on va vite perdre les chevaux. Je crois entendre mes poumons siffler.  
Balïn sur son cheval gris vérifie le contrat pendant que tout le monde oscille son regard entre Bilbo, le cambrioleur de l'aventure qui a sa place dans la compagnie et … moi. Si ce matin ils étaient relativement amicaux, ils ont pas l'air ravi du tout que j'ai suivi Bilbo. Je sens d'ailleurs qu'on me mitraille du regard. Et là, tous mes poils se hérissent. Ah, oui. Thorïn. Qui à ce moment précis me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il tente de me faire disparaître par la seule force de sa volonté. Je crois bien qu'il aurait préféré que je reste sagement à la maison.

Seul réconfort ? Bilbo me sourit comme s'il venait de faire son plus bel exploit de sa vie (attends d'avoir aidé à reprendre Érebor) et Gandalf semble amusé. Je tente de lui rendre son sourire, mais ça doit plutôt ressembler à une grimace tellement je galère à reprendre mon souffle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, vous ? " demande Thorïn en faisant avancer son cheval vers moi. La question est idiote, c'est lui qui m'a dit où ils étaient. Il devait s'en douter. Surtout s'ils m'ont prévu un poney. Je me redresse enfin.  
" Je ne fais pas partie de la compagnie, mais je vous aiderais quand même à récupérer Érebor. " je lui réponds de la façon la plus ferme que je peux.  
" Si vous venez avec votre mari, personne ne pourra jurer que vous reviendrez, ce n'est pas une balade touristique que je mène, mais une dangereuse quête.  
\- Ma vie est moins importante qu'Érebor. "  
Il est mignon de dire ça, c'pas moi et la lignée des Durins qui meurt à la fin. Enfin, peut-être que je meurs aussi, mais moi au moins c'est moins sûr. En plus, Bilbo c'pas mon mari. Va vraiment falloir qu'on mette les points sur les i. Ceci dit, son front se déride après ce que j'ai dit et Dwalïn se retourne vers moi. Je ne quitte pas du regard avec Thorïn. Cinquante pour-cent de nos discussions sont en fait des concours de regard, je crois.  
" Elle sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend " viens à mon secours Gandalf. Thorïn fusille du regard le magicien et moi je me retrouve à prier pour qu'on ne me laisse pas seule en forêt.

Pitié, me laisser pas seule. Bilbo c'est ma seule accroche ici, s'il veut de moi, je veux pas le quitter. Je croise les doigts.

" Donnez leur une monture " et s'en retourne. Les seuls poneys non monté (ou pas hyper chargé comme le cheval de somme qui suit Balïn) est une jument alezan (Myrte !) et un étalon noir.  
Les neveux du roi sont déjà en train de soulever en place un Bilbo qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe et proteste.  
Je vois Thorïn qui discute avec Gandalf, assez vivement. J'entends rien d'ici.  
Le magicien me coule un regard et me sourit. Bon, s'il m'aide, c'est cool. Je lève un pouce en l'air en signe de victoire et mime un merci.

Je m'approche du cheval noir tenu par une longe par Nori. Avant qu'on ne me porte comme Bilbo, je monte sur le cheval et commence à régler mes étriers. Vu le chemin qu'on va faire, j'essaye d'être le plus à l'aise possible.

Je suis en train de me mettre en équilibre pour tester la longueur des étrivières, quand je vois Nori à côté de moi, qui me regarde, amusé.  
" Quoi ?  
\- Rien, je trouve tout ceci amusant. "

J'aurais pas formulé ça comme ça, mais je pige ce qu'il veut dire. Grosso modo.

Il ne dit rien pendant deux autres minutes alors que je regarde son propre cheval. Un bai rouan pangaré ? Ou bai pangaré tout court. Je sais pas, trop de poils. Il me regarde pendant que je détaille un peu tous les chevaux autour de moi et surtout le sien.

" Alors comme ça, certains hobbit savent monter à cheval ?  
\- J'ai mon galop cinq. "  
Silence d'incompréhension. Ah, yep, les galops c'est un système français de sport.  
" Oui, je sais monter à cheval."  
Sur ces mots, je me penche sur l'encolure et détache la longe accrochée à l'un des anneaux du mors de ma monture. Je tends le bout de longe à Nori qui la récupère sans rien dire. Je suis une grande fille, je sais diriger mon cheval, merci bien. De toute façon, je doute qu'il cherche à s'éloigner du troupeau, il a l'air d'un gentil poney.

Bilbo sur son cheval est en galère totale, je remarque. Il n'est sans doute jamais monté. Je serre mes mollets pour faire accélérer le pas de ma monture et nous avancer pour être à côté de lui. Heureusement qu'il a une gentille jument toute calme, vu son attitude. Celle-ci est tenue en longe par Bofur, juste devant.  
" Épaule en arrière, talons descendus et pitié, c'est pas une girafe, baisse tes mains. "  
Je souris à Bilbo et il ne me regarde pas, trop paralysé sur sa jument.  
" Les chevaux sont grégaires, elle suit les copains, elle ne bougera pas. Promis. Surtout : Bofur te tient. "  
Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux. J'offre une caresse à Myrte sur l'encolure et le regarde doucement baisser les mains. Il n'est pas franchement rassuré, mais semble prêt à me faire confiance. Vu la journée d'hier, je pense que ça aide pas mal notre confiance mutuelle. Pis il me voit à cheval, il doit voir que je sais de quoi je parle.  
" Si tu as peur, prends une poignée de crins. "  
Il me lance un regard outré.  
" Elle n'aura pas mal, même si tu tires très fort, promis. "  
Doucement, le hobbit prends position et enfin, les oreilles de l'alezane retournent en avant, le confort revenu. Il ne pèse pas bien lourd, mais par contre à se positionner n'importe comment, il entravait son dos : pas super agréable.

Finalement, nos deux chevaux avancent côte à côte et doucement, Bilbo se détends. Je suis fière de lui et lui offre un grand sourire, qu'il me rend.

On ressort déjà de la forêt et passons à côté d'un genre de menhir entouré d'un chemin qui en fait le tour et de banc.  
" La pierre de la trijonction. " lance Bilbo en regardant rapidement ce que j'observe avec autant d'intérêt, avant de reprendre sa tâche qui consistait à observer le garrot de sa monture en se concentrant pour suivre ses mouvements.  
" Elle indique le croisement entre la Comté ouest, la Comté Est et la Comté Sud. On dit qu'elle est pile au centre de la Comté.  
\- Wow. " je murmure admirative.  
Je connais la Comté dans mon jeu, mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce monument. Est-ce qu'il y existe, au moins ?

Un peu plus loin se trouve des tentes protégeant un marché, des tanneurs et d'autres corps de métier adapté à la vente en extérieur. On y croise bon nombre de hobbit. Les nains les ignorent, mais je vois Bilbo se renfrogner sur sa selle, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu. Si les hobbits le remarquent, ils n'en disent rien, interloqué et silencieux. Je finis par les ignorer aussi et regarder droit devant moi, sans vraiment voir.

Nori fouille soudainement dans une de ses sacoches arrière, je le regarde faire, curieuse. Quand finalement, il me balance sur la tête un tissu. Mon cheval fait un léger écart de surprise et je regarde ce que j'ai dans les mains : une cape.  
" Mettez cela sur vos cheveux. " Je le regarde quelques secondes, sourcils levés avant d'en effet, enfiler la cape par dessus mon sac et mettre la capuche sur mes cheveux.  
" Pas de cheveux bleus ?  
\- Pas de cheveux long et bleu ondulant au gré du vent.  
\- Poète. " (pouette pouette)  
Je sais pas si on peu qualifier notre échange de cordial, mais il est bien le seul à me regarder franchement et à avoir un brin de sympathie pour moi. Je lui rends alors son sourire.  
" Merci, je vous la rends dès que j'en ai une. "  
Il acquiesce et me regarde instamment, je lui souris naïvement. C'est un peu idiot d'espérer briser la glace, mais cela me fait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'un minimum avenant avec moi.

Nori s'éloigne ensuite de Bilbo pour retourner plus devant, avec ses frères. Ori et Dori. Je m'impressionne d'avoir retenu tous les noms et de les avoir plus ou moins tous associés à un visage.  
C'est pas parce que j'en ai croisé la plupart en jeu et que j'ai vu le film que c'est un exploit, mais tout de même, ma mémoire m'impressionne.  
Les nains me regardent parfois, tous semble pas franchement enthousiasmés par ma présence ou celle du hobbit. Mais ils feront avec.

Notre passage fait fuir une biche qui broutait là. Je la regarde s'éloigner avant que mon regard ne retombe sur Gandalf. Ce dernier ralentit son cheval pour se retrouver avec Bilbo qui se mouche et lui parler. J'écoute d'une oreille discrète Gandalf monologuer sur l'absence de mouchoir dans la nature pendant que Bilbo s'essuie le nez. Je résiste à l'envie de sourire : j'ai chargé une des poches de son sac de mouchoirs, il a un bon stock pour l'aventure. Tout le monde s'échange des bourses et rigole de la présence du Hobbit. Ils ont pariés sur la présence du Hobbit, mais aussi la mienne. Du coup Gandalf a gagné le jackpot vu qu'il a été le seul à parier sur notre présence à tous les deux. Je note que personne n'a parié sur ma présence. Nori réfléchit, je vois de temps en temps sa joue, il doit me regarder du coin de l'œil. Des fois il tourne plus franchement les yeux. Il observe tout le monde, plus ou moins à tour de rôle.

Les nains commencent à parler entre eux en Khuzdul. Je sais pas trop le sujet, mais on regarde souvent Bilbo, puis moi, donc je pense que ça parle de nous. Gandalf est repassé devant avec Thorïn, mais ne semble pas inquiet le moins du monde.  
Je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et lui faire confiance.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait de randonnée. Je retrouve doucement le balancement de la démarche de mon poney en observant les alentours. C'est apaisant.

L'herbe est d'un vert tendre parcouru de myriade de petites fleurs blanches balancé par le vent, créant une mer blanche parsemé ici et là de magnifique arbre. Ici et là, on aperçoit des animaux sauvages : ici des cerfs, ici ce qui doit être des lapins mais semblent plutôt être des taches brunes dans le paysage et déguerpissant avant que j'aie pu vraiment voir ce que c'était et là-bas, ça ressemble à un sanglier, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.  
J'essaye d'inscrire dans ma mémoire tout ce que je vois et tout ce que je ressens. J'aimais la Comté dans mon jeu. Je l'aime encore plus maintenant que je peux l'expérimenter en vrai.

" La grenouillère … " j'entends Bilbo parler. Je me retourne vers lui et vois qu'en effet à notre gauche se trouve un petit village hobbit. Tout comme Hobbiteville il est entouré d'un mur de pierre, une arche signifiant l'entrée de la ville. Il y a plus d'arbres que dans notre ville de départ, cependant. Et la zone semble marécageuse.  
" Je ne suis jamais allé plus loin qu'ici. " continue le hobbit pendant que j'observe ce qui ressemble en effet à un marais dans l'enceinte de pierre.

Juste après le village se trouve un vrai marais. On entend les grenouilles chanter et enfin, je lâche un " Ho. " en comprenant d'où vient le nom du village.  
Un peu plus loin, on peut apercevoir une autre ville de la Comté.

Combien il y a-t-il d'endroit que j'ignore, mais qui était si près de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je sais vraiment de la Terre du milieu, finalement ? Je ne suis qu'une hobbite perdue dans l'immensité de la vie et de ce monde.

Et là je me rappelle douloureusement les 9h de films. Les trolls, les gobelins, le dragon et tout le reste.

" Je vais mourir. "  
Ma déclaration fait rire Nori et d'autres nains que je n'identifie pas de voix pendant que je grogne, couchée sur l'encolure de mon cheval.


	10. Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use

**Référence musical du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : They're taking the hobbit to Isengard uE-1RPDqJAY**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10  
Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use  
** _Vendredi 27 mai_

* * *

Doucement, tout le monde prend sa place avec Bilbo qui gère maintenant seul sa monture puisque Bofur a retiré la longe qui les reliés jusqu'alors.  
Gandalf sur son étalon alezan est tout devant, il jette des regards vers Bilbo régulièrement, parfois vers moi. Il semble discuter avec Thorïn.  
Juste derrière lui, le roi nain est sur sa jument baie sooty. Le suivant de très près, Dwalïn est sur une jument grise et tient une jument de bats alezan crins lavés qui suit docilement. À côté de la jument se trouve Balïn sur une jument grise.  
Un peu après se trouve en groupe Bifur, Bofur et Bombur sur des poneys noir, gris et bai respectivement. Bofur est en train de chanter un truc, Bifur chante également à pleine voix, c'est du Khuzdul.  
Glóïn et Óïn marchent côte à côte sur des juments noires. Ils semblent en pleine discussion animée.  
Derrière, Dori sur sa jument bai silver est en train d'expliquer je ne sais quoi à Ori sur sa jument alezan. Le jeune frère écoute religieusement ce qu'on lui dit. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils racontent, mais encore, c'est du Khuzdul.  
Nori les suit de très près sur son cheval bai rouan, mais je vois de temps en temps son regard se tourner discrètement vers nous.  
Bilbo lui semble concentré sur sa jument alezan Myrte. Je suis juste à côté sur mon étalon noir et gigote pas mal à regarder la compagnie ou les alentours, tout en gardant un œil sur le hobbit.  
Derrière nous à une distance respectueuse, Fíli et Kíli sont sur deux poneys bai, l'un silver et l'autre sooty. Je les entends rire, parfois j'entends un bout de conversation quand ils s'excitent : ça parle de femmes principalement. Les jeunes, j'vous jure.

On s'approche de champs, des hobbits sont en train de s'occuper des plantes qui ressemblent à du blé.  
" As-tu souvent eu l'occasion de monter à poney ? " me demande Bilbo me sortant de mes observations, je le regarde de nouveau.  
" Je monte à cheval depuis que j'ai six ans, à peu près.  
\- Oh, en sachant cela ce n'est pas si étonnant que tu sois aussi à l'aise sur ta monture et capable de me donner des conseils utiles..  
\- À l'aise ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu es celle qui semble la plus droite de notre compagnie et tu as l'air d'être parfaitement dans ton élément. Seul Monsieur Thorïn et Gandalf semblent également être à leur aise.  
Je ris doucement. Tout le monde a l'air de bien monter, pourtant et d'être à l'aise sur leur monture. Je me demande ce que vois de Bilbo de plus chez Thorïn, Gandalf et moi pour dire qu'on monte mieux que les autres.  
" Je vis cheval. J'ai fait pas mal de randonnées équestres dans mon adolescence, j'ai aussi tenté de devenir monitrice et j'ai passé quelques étés à être palefrenière.  
\- Pourquoi donc as-tu préféré être illustratrice et non pas travailler dans un élevage équin ou autre domaine hippique ?  
\- J'ai mélangé mes deux passions. J'étais illustratrice spécialisée en thème équestre. "  
Bilbo siffle, il a l'air impressionné que j'ai mélangé mes deux domaines de prédilections.  
" Pourras-tu m'aider, alors ? Parce que pour ma part, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais sur un poney.  
\- Avec grand plaisir. "  
Je fais semblant de le pousser en appuyant doucement ma main contre son épaule et en effet, cela le fait sursauter en me jetant un regard outré. Cela me fait rire sous cape, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire également, nous attirant les regards curieux de la compagnie. Cela nous calme suffisamment pour qu'on se contente d'afficher un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.  
On est content d'être ensemble et parti pour l'aventure de notre vie.

" À ton avis, où va-t-on comme cela ? " demande Bilbo quelques minutes plus tard. Je hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas du tout.  
" Nous avons l'air d'avancer vers l'est.  
\- Bree, peut-être ? " je propose en tentant de superposer la carte du jeu que je connais et celles qui traînent à Cul-De-Sac. Bilbo sursaute en me regardant.  
" J'oublie toujours que tu connais la région. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un venant d'un autre monde connaisse aussi bien la géographie de la Terre du milieu. "  
Je hausse les épaules en riant nerveusement. Eh, dur de pas faire savoir que je connais mieux leur monde que j'aimerais le dire. Faut dire que les textures sont pas pareille dans un jeu et en vrai, donc je reconnais peu ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais mes connaissances sont toujours les mêmes et j'adapte au fur et à mesure mes connaissances de ce monde.

On continue sur notre lancée à discuter du chemin à parcourir entre la Comté et la Montagne Solitaire avant de virer sur ce que l'on voit, la flore et la faune locale. Une discussion posée sur ce que l'on voit en somme.  
C'est dingue comme Bilbo connait plein de choses alors qu'il dit n'avoir jamais dépassé la grenouillère.

Les nains nous ignorent toujours et discutent en Khuzdul pour encore plus accentuer la distance entre eux et nous.  
" Il est bientôt midi. Penses-tu que l'on s'arrêtera pour manger ? " demande Bilbo quand on aperçoit au détour d'un chemin un panneau indiquant une auberge portant le nom de l'Auberge de la perche dorée. C'est vrai qu'on a pas eut de second déjeuner non plus. Il doit s'inquiéter un peu, le pauvre. Et je vais pas pouvoir le rassurer sur ce coup.  
" Je pense pas, on a pas mal de route à faire jusqu'à Érebor. " en plus, Thorïn et Gandalf nous mènent à un bon pas, certains poneys trottinent par moment pour pas prendre de retard. Le hobbit gémit tristement.  
" Ça va être dure de passer de sept repas à deux par jour. " je tente de compatir, mais en vrai, je sais que ça me chagrine pas de manger deux repas par jour. Bilbo grimace à cette idée.

" Connais-tu des chansons appropriées à la marche ? " demande-t-il soudainement.  
" J'en ai quelques-unes, mais c'est des chansons pour enfant. Et toi ?  
\- Les hobbits ne chantent pas en marchant : nous le faisons plutôt à la taverne. "  
Cela nous fait rire, lui je sais pas pourquoi, sans doute en se souvenant de soirée passé à la taverne, moi parce que je pense au remix " They're taking the hobbit to Isengard " du film le Seigneur des anneaux. J'y peux rien, dès qu'on me parle de taverne Hobbit je l'ai en tête.  
" Je ne serais plus jamais respectable. " rigole Bilbo en me regardant. " Un hobbit qui part à l'aventure ? Impensable. Alors un Baggins ?  
\- Tu l'étais déjà pas bien plus avec moi. " je rajoute, en étendant le bras vers lui pour le pousser doucement. Il manque de tomber et je le rattrape par la manche au dernier moment.  
" Va falloir travailler ton assiette dis-moi ! " je me moque. Une fois qu'il est de nouveau installé, il rigole également. Il m'a foutu la trouille ! Je pensais pas qu'en le poussant si doucement il perdrait son équilibre ! Pourtant tantôt ça allait !

On dépasse deux smials et j'entends déjà claquer les sabots des poneys en tête de fil sur ce qui est un énorme pont de pierre. Il y a un portail de chaque côté du pont, dans le prolongement de la structure et des hobbits de l'autre côté nous observe passer. Il y a une énorme porte ouverte et au vu de leur tenue, ils doivent être en train de garder la porte.  
Où on est ? Je me tourne vers Bilbo.  
" C'est quel pont ?  
\- Celui du Brandevin. "  
Oooh. L'eau de chaque côté du pont semble étrangement boueuse.  
" Celui qui marque la bordure est de la Comté, c'est ça ? " je demande, en me rappelant de ma map sur le Seigneur des Anneaux en ligne.  
" C'est cela, précisément. "  
J'offre un magnifique sourire aux hobbits gardant la porte. Ils n'ont pas arrêté les nains, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne nous laissent pas passer. Sur sa selle, Bilbo se fait tout petit, mais semble passer inaperçu.  
J'observe une grande haie d'arbustes qui doit bien faire six fois ma taille en hauteur, puis le panneau juste devant le chemin y menant.  
" Pays de Bouc ? " je m'interroge à haute-voix. J'entends Bilbo hummer pour toute réponse. C'est donc de là que viendra Frodo …

" Nous dormons ce soir à Bree ! Nous avons de la route, nous allons galoper ! Fíli, Kíli, faites attention aux hobbits et traînez-les si besoin est. " ordonne Thorïn d'une voix forte avant de lancer sa monture au galop. Comme ça pouf, il décide ça. Je sens Bilbo paniquer à côté de moi.  
" Baisse les talons, épaules en arrière, prends le flot des rênes et accroche-toi aux crins. Essaye de suivre le mouvement et détends-toi. " je conseille rapidement avant que Myrte ait le temps de se lancer dans sa première foulée de galop. Mon propre poney suit de près, sans hésiter.  
Je vois Bilbo rebondir sur sa selle et glapir à chaque fois qu'il retombe. Autour de nous, les fleurs blanches laissent places aux fleurs jaunes et on longe maintenant une forêt sombre, pleine d'arbres tortueux.  
" Respire. Détends-toi, tu vas te faire mal.  
\- Comment faites-vous tous pour ne pas être secoué comme des sacs ?! " panique Bilbo.  
" Suis le mouvement. Ça prends du temps, mais quand tu seras habitué tu verras que c'est très naturel comme mouvement. " je commence, il souffle, les yeux grands ouverts et visiblement terrorisés. " Pense chaise à bascule. "

Je continue quelque temps à lui donner des conseils : tout ce qui me vient en tête, en fait. Doucement, il prend le rythme. Fíli et Kíli sont sur nos talons, mais ils sont trop occupés à se moquer de Bilbo.  
" Monsieur Boggins ressemble à un sac de farine !  
\- Il faudrait l'attacher à sa selle, ça l'empêcherait de rebondir ! "  
Je me retourne pour les fusiller du regard. Fíli a le bon goût de se taire sur-le-champs, Kíli lui se contente d'un " Avouez que c'est drôle Madame Charlotte !  
\- Non. Il apprend. On a tous débuté un jour. " j'assène avant de me retourner vers Bilbo qui commence doucement à prendre le coup : il saute déjà moins en selle.  
" J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, racontes-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît. " demande soudainement Bilbo, la voix entrecoupée par la foulée de sa monture.  
" N'importe quoi ?  
\- N'importe quoi ! J'ai besoin de me détendre, non ? " et il me sourit, content de me pousser à raconter quelque chose.  
" Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
\- Es-tu déjà partie à l'aventure ?  
\- Les humains de mon monde n'ont pas d'aventure à proprement parlé. On fait ce qui nous plaît. Certains font le tour du monde en sac à dos et en sois, ça c'est une aventure. On est pas du genre à rester chez nous comme les hobbits. Du coup, pas d'aventure pour moi, par contre, j'ai pas mal voyagé ! "

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à raconter mes vacances et voyage scolaire à travers l'Europe. Bilbo a des paillettes dans les yeux : lui a jamais quitté Hobbiteville.

Au fil de notre conversation (ou de mon quasi-monologue, en fait), Bilbo c'est détendu. Maintenant il est assis confortablement dans sa selle.  
" Ma mère aussi adorait me raconter ses aventures … Elle a même rencontré des elfes ! " mais le sourire sur son visage n'est pas un sourire heureux. J'ai déjà entendu parler vaguement de Belladonna Took et de son mari Bungo Baggins, mais Bilbo en parle peu et préfère changer le sujet. Je ne réponds donc rien, j'ai envie de poser plein de questions, mais j'ose pas. Surtout que bon, on est en train de galoper au milieu de nain, je suis pas sûre qu'il ait envie d'en parler là.  
" Tu aurais beaucoup plu à ma mère. " je hoche vaguement la tête à cette annonce. " Après tout, un hobbit aux cheveux bleu c'est impensable et ma mère adorait ce qui change de l'ordinaire. "


	11. Bree

**Chapitre 11  
Bree**  
 _Vendredi 27 mai_

* * *

Le soir même, on arrive à Bree.  
Thorïn semblait vouloir absolument arriver là aujourd'hui, on a donc pas mal trotté et galopé. J'ai vu pas mal de forêt aujourd'hui. Et de la forêt. Encore de la forêt. La vieille forêt, qu'elle s'appelle. Et elle est grande. J'ai cru voir des champs immenses, mais par-derrière, surprise, encore de la forêt.  
On a aussi longé pendant pratiquement une heure une longue muraille. J'ai été incapable de savoir ce que c'était et personne dans la compagnie ne semblait savoir plus que moi ce que c'est.

En cours de route, j'ai appris qu'aucun poneys n'avait de nom, Bilbo et moi avons donc donné des noms à chacun d'entre eux. Cela nous a occupés une partie de l'après-midi. Aucun nain ne nous a dérangés. Enfin, sauf Kíli et Fíli qui nous ont donné des suggestions de temps à autre.

Enfin, quand arrive en vue un petit pont de pierre, la compagnie repasse au trot et j'observe les abords d'une ville typiquement médiévale me rappelant la Normandie. Une haie et un immense portail de bois délimitent les abords de ce que je reconnais comme étant Bree. Les habitations sont des maisons à colombages recouvertes de tuiles tantôt orange, tantôt bleu. À l'entrée de la ville se trouvent deux immenses tentures rouges avec un sanglier représenté de face et diverses ornementations jaune-dorée.  
Notre compagnie passe au pas. Un garde de la ville qui était posté devant la porte s'approche de Gandalf et Thorïn. Tous les poneys s'arrêtent en même temps pendant que notre leader, notre magicien et le garde discute.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous passons au pas la porte ouest de Bree.

Nos montures semblent essoufflées et respirent fortement, certains s'ébrouant avec bruit, chassant de leurs narines ce qui les empêchent de respirer plus convenablement.  
Bree est un village très sombre en comparaisons de la Comté, très peu d'herbe, beaucoup de pierres et des pavés recouvre le sol. Les maisons sont très proche les unes des autres. J'observe une vache se promener librement dans la rue. Un parfait exemple de vieille ville médiévale. Avec plein de grands gens. Des humains. Ce que j'étais. Ce que je ne suis plus.

J'étais pas une petite humaine avec mon mètre soixante-dix, ça fait bizarre de faire une taille classique sur un poney. J'ose pas imaginer ma réelle petitesse une fois par terre. Je m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que j'étais devenue petite en devenant hobbit, avec juste Merlin (Gandalf) comme repère humain.

On s'arrête devant une grande auberge, celle du Poney Fringuant. Le bâtiment est tellement grand qu'une passerelle surplombe une rue et permet d'aller d'un côté à l'autre. De la passerelle, pends un grand panneau de bois peint en rouge avec un cheval cabrant peint en blanc. Une personne vient prendre les chevaux après que les nains les aient déchargés, un à un et les emmènent sous la passerelle pour les mettre dans des genres de stabulations en pierre, avec des poteaux de bois et un toit de chaume.  
" Nous allons dormir ici. Faire quelques courses demain matin. Nous partons demain-midi. " déclare Thorïn à sa troupe, nous ignorant plus ou moins Bilbo et moi.  
Je descends rapidement de poneys et aide maladroitement Bilbo à faire de même après lui avoir conseillé de bouger longuement ses chevilles, pour lui permettre de regagner le sol en toute souplesse sans se faire mal inutilement.  
Je suis les dix-sept chevaux dans l'écurie au pied de l'auberge et vais aider à les deseller. Surtout mon poney (qui s'appelle Mûre) et Myrte, parce que ce sont ceux que j'ai le plus côtoyés aujourd'hui.  
Il fait nuit et on voit les étoiles scintiller au loin, sans les torches le long des murs on ne verrait rien, mais ça m'empêche pas de savoir ce que je fais.  
Les poneys se jettent presque sur l'eau et s'abreuvent longuement, avant de tourner leur attention sur le foin mis à leur disposition. Je suis toujours pas convaincue que l'idée de Thorïn de les pousser autant été une bonne idée.  
D'abord les travailleurs me dévisagent, mais au bout d'un moment en me voyant faire ils me laissent faire. Personne ne m'adresse la parole. J'ai pas été palefrenière tous les étés pendant cinq ans pour rien. Myrte semble particulièrement heureuse du petit massage séchant que je lui prodigue avec un bouchon improvisé en paille.

Une fois fini, j'entre dans l'auberge. L'ambiance y est … unique. C'est un mélange des auberges du Seigneur des anneaux en ligne, d'un évènement rôle play grandeur nature et ce petit je ne sais quoi qui fait que je me rappelle que je ne rêve pas. Plein de gens (des grand, des humains) qui picolent, mangent et discutent fortement. Il y a une grande cheminée qui réchauffe autant la pièce que les cœurs, ça sent bon la paille, le bois chaud et la bière. Le sol est en dalle de pierre taillé grossièrement et tous les meubles sont dans un bois sombre. Le long d'un mur, des tonneaux de boissons s'alignent sur un genre de bibliothèque à tonneaux. J'avais jamais vu ça. Une serveuse humaine me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et me sens tout de suite à l'aise malgré ma petite taille.

Le long d'un mur, près du feu une grande table semble accueillir l'intégralité de la compagnie. Je me faufile rapidement entre les gens debout jusqu'à la table, à côté de Bilbo. Personne ne semble faire attention à moi, ouf. Faut dire que je suis plus petite que les hommes et donc personne ne me voit vraiment.  
Bilbo me fait de la place à côté de lui sur le banc et je me glisse à côté de lui, relativement collée pour ne pas gêner Glóïn, à mon autre flanc.  
C'est ce dernier qui me glisse un morceau de pain et un bol en bois plein d'une soupe bien épaisse devant moi.  
" Merci. " J'essaye de lui sourire, mais il a déjà tourné la tête.  
Tout le monde discute en groupe. Bilbo a fini de manger visiblement puisqu'il me raconte en long, en large et en travers sa première journée. Il me fait sourire pendant que je l'écoute sans le couper. C'était juste une promenade de santé, au vu de ce qui nous attends et j'y étais donc je sais déjà tout, mais j'adore l'écouter parler. C'est sa première sortie de la Comté et il est tout content. J'ai pas lu son livre, mais je sais qu'à son retour, il va en écrire un magnifique : il parle si bien.

Gandalf est le premier à s'éclipser pour dormir. Je le suis des yeux monter un escalier qui doit mener aux chambres.

C'est ce moment que choisit Thorïn pour m'adresser la parole.  
" Madame Baggins, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Après Bree, il sera compliqué de repartir.  
\- C'est Charlotte Devoe, pas Charlotte Baggins. Et je vous quitte pas avant d'avoir repris Érebor. " je lui réponds sèchement et plante mes yeux dans les siens.  
Je sens Bilbo mettre sa main sur mon genou, comme pour me dire de faire attention.  
" Je comprends que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais c'est ma décision. Et je reviendrais pas dessus. " Il me fusille du regard. Quoi ? Il veut me faire peur ? Ça marche pas comme ça.  
" Et tant que je vous ai tous sous la main. Appelez-moi Charlotte. Pas Madame Charlotte ou Madame Devoe, s'il vous plaît. " et je souris à toute la table.  
" Nous ne sommes pas si familiers. Nous ne nous le permettrons pas. " refuse Balïn.  
" On va passer plusieurs mois ensemble. Ce sera plus simple comme ça. " j'explique. Balïn souffle avant de s'admettre vaincu.  
Les nains repartent en conversations entre eux, certains en khuzdul. De manière générale, je pense qu'ils râlent sur ma présence. Pour changer le sujet de discussion du jour.

Le hobbit retire sa main de mon genou, visiblement rassuré pendant que je finis de nettoyer mon bol avec mon pain.  
" Veux-tu dormir avec moi ? " demande Bilbo. Je laisse m'échapper un petit rire, presque étouffé. Je le connaîtrais pas plus, je prendrais ça pour des avances.  
" Bien sûr. " Il croit quoi ? Que je vais dormir avec des inconnus (même si je les connais du film) ? Je préfère Bilbo. Je le connais depuis deux semaines, je sais qu'il est gentil et prévenant : je lui fais confiance.  
" Nous allons nous coucher, à demain. " salue-t-il la compagnie, je fais un signe de la main aux nains pour souhaiter également bonne nuit à tout le monde. Kíli et Fíli sont les seuls à me rendre le signe, les autres semblent perplexes et ne pas comprendre mon geste. Tant pis.

Bilbo me prend la main et m'emmène dans les couloirs adjacent à l'escalier qu'à prit Gandalf tantôt. Il y a maintenant du parquet au sol, ainsi qu'un tapis bien rugueux et rouge. Au croisement entre deux couloirs, on se retrouve nez à nez avec un ours empaillé faisant deux fois notre taille, dressé sur ses postérieurs. Je ris nerveusement.  
" Ils ont le sens du détail. " je murmure à Bilbo qui avale sa salive, aussi impressionné que moi.  
Finalement, Bilbo me mène vers une chambre à l'autre bout du bâtiment : deux lits où se trouvent déjà nos deux sacs. Bonheur, pendant quelques minutes j'ai eut peur de devoir partager un lit avec lui. Même si ça m'aurais pas foncièrement dérangé, je préfère dormir seule.  
" Ce n'est pas très convenable, mais autant qu'un hobbit partant à l'aventure, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Ça fait des économies. " je rétorque. La praticité ne me gêne pas. Il semble soulagé que je vois ça comme ça : ses épaules se décrispent et il me sourit.  
Pis dormir seule dans une pièce ne m'aurait pas du tout rassurée. Manquerait plus qu'un nazgûl décide de s'intéresser à nous (même si Bilbo n'a pas encore l'anneau).

En face de nos deux lits se trouve une petite cheminée crépitante avec d'un côté un stock de bois et de l'autre un tonneau et une bassine. Je penche la tête, me demandant ce que ça fait là, avant d'observer qu'il y a sur le bord de la cheminée juste à côté des serviettes. Ah, c'est pour se laver donc.

J'ai jamais été très pudique, ça doit être pour ça que je retire sans trop d'arrière-pensée ma salopette pour finir en culotte et t-shirt dès que j'ai fini mon observation de la chambre.

" Ahhh ! Charlotte ! Par Eru ! " s'écrit Bilbo pendant que déboule dans la chambre Thorïn, Dwalïn et Balïn. " Bilbo ?! " " Tout va bien ?! "  
" Sérieux ? " je m'exclame en les voyant s'immobiliser à l'entrée de la chambre.  
Tout le monde est rouge et regarde prestement au sol. Et tout le monde sauf Bilbo s'éclipse super rapidement. Je baisse alors furieusement les yeux vers le sol. LA HONTE ! Bon, même si en fait tout ce qu'ils ont vu c'est mes jambes, donc rien du tout, c'est juste qu'autant que Bilbo voit mes jambes me gêne pas, mais les nains, un peu plus quoi.  
Bilbo ferme la porte à clé et la regarde fixement, les sourcils froncés. Perplexe de ce qui vient de se passer. Bon, ceci dit, ils accourent vite. C'est bon à savoir en cas de danger.  
" Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, s'il te plait ! " râle le hobbit. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il râle (et c'est pas parce qu'on a oublié de fermer la porte).  
" Oh : la respectabilité des hobbits. "  
Le hobbit tente de se retourner, puis se souvient de mes jambes et se fige, les yeux au plafond.  
" OUI ! Ma respectabilité ! S'il te plaît ! "  
Je l'oublie toujours ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me voit en culotte (un matin je suis sortie comme ça de ma chambre, à son plus grand désarroi et la discussion qui a suivit a bien été malaisante), mais j'avoue que 20 ans ou plus d'habitude sont longue à quitter. Je me glisse sous la couette rapidement.  
" Pardon, j'oublie. "  
Il râle, les mains encore sur les yeux en rigolant nerveusement.  
" J'ai tourné la tête et fermé les yeux. " je l'informe et je l'entends se déshabiller et se mettre sous les draps pendant que j'observe avec grand intérêt la peinture à l'huile représentant une berge rocailleuse déserte accrochée au mur près de mon lit.  
" Je ne te comprendrais jamais. " murmure-t-il une fois installé sous la couette.  
" Moi non plus, je crois. Par chez moi, c'est courant de montrer ses jambes aux autres. Certaines femmes mettent carrément des jupes qui arrivent à mi-cuisse. Ou des hauts qui couvre pas le nombril …  
\- Non ?!  
\- Si. Je crois que tu mourrais de honte si je te montrais ce qui est toléré dans mon monde. Et j'ai beau avoir une vague idée des différences culturelles entre nos deux mondes, c'est pas automatique.  
\- À ce point ?  
\- T'as même pas idée, je crois. Ceci dit, c'est à moi de m'adapter à mon nouveau monde. Je suis désolée. J'essayerais de faire plus attention. " je m'excuse platement.  
Il y a un léger silence. Je suis sûre que si je tends l'oreille je peux entendre les engrenages de son cerveau tourner.  
" Je t'aiderais autant que possible à t'adapter.  
\- C'est déjà ce que tu fais, t'en fais pas.  
\- Et puis, j'avoue que j'apprécie d'être en ta compagnie.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui. Tu as un point de vue unique sur le monde. On ne s'ennuie pas.  
\- Surtout quand je participe à ton départ dans une aventure inédite aux travers du pays !  
\- J'en avais envie. Envie de voir le monde moi aussi, comme ma mère et beaucoup de Took. Et puis, tu n'es pas une hobbite et encore moins une hobbite de bonne famille, tu n'as aucune idée pré-fondée sur moi et je peux me laisser être moi. Tu es la première personne après mes parents à me laisser être.  
\- J'espère quand même un jour faire une hobbit à peu près respectable.  
\- Pas trop alors, j'espère. "  
Cela me rappelle une de nos anciennes discussions, autour d'une robe. Et on rit doucement, allant lentement rejoindre les bras de Morphée (que j'imagine poilus).


	12. Jour de course

**Chapitre 12  
Jour de course**  
 _Samedi 28 mai_

* * *

Le vendeur me dévisage pendant que je teste les couteaux. Je déteste ça. En arrivant à son stand avec Bilbo il m'a directement dirigé vers les couteaux de cuisine. Genre. Je suis une femme, je viens acheter de quoi cuisiner, forcément. J'ai tenté poliment de lui dire que je cherchais un autre type de couteau, alors il m'a montré un couteau à pain, enfin un couteau cranté quoi. J'ai fini par lui dire que je regarderais moi-même et depuis, il me dévisage curieusement pendant que je teste ma poigne sur différents couteaux de chasse. Enfin, à mes yeux c'est des couteaux tout terrain.  
Si j'avais été encore dans mon monde, j'aurais plutôt pris un Opinel N°9, avec cran de sécurité. Parce que c'est ma taille et que bon sang, un couteau c'est la base de la randonnée. Mais ici, chaque couteau est unique. Et va falloir que j'apprenne à l'aiguiser, je vais pas pouvoir aller à l'armurerie la plus proche pour demander de l'aide. M'enfin, va bien y avoir un nain qui va m'apprendre si je demande. Non ?

Celui-là me semble pas trop mal. Je ferme ma main agréablement dessus. Il est pas trop gros. Je l'ai bien en main et il ne me bloque pas le poignet. Quoi qu'il est peut-être un peu trop long, j'ai peur de mal le tenir lors de gros mouvements.  
" Essayez celui-là. " me propose Dwalïn en me faisant sursauter. Je l'ai pas entendu venir.  
Le manche de celui que me propose Dwalïn est légèrement plus court et en … os ? pas en bois. Je repose celui que j'ai en main et le test, faisant quelques mouvements de poignet avec le nouveau. Définitivement plus agréable. Je me rends compte que le manche est en bois de cerf. De la corne quoi, donc moins de risque de prendre l'eau. Je me tourne vers Bilbo, vu que c'est lui qui va payer et il me regarde étrangement. Plein de curiosités je pense.  
" Êtes-vous sûre que vous ne préférez pas un beau couteau à légumes ? Ils plaisent aux femmes et votre mari en sera ravi. " essaye le vendeur, je relèverais pas l'insinuation.  
" Nope, celui-là sera bien. " il ne semble pas convaincu, mais me laisse le prendre avec son étui, tout en prenant l'argent de Bilbo. Je l'accroche à ma nouvelle ceinture, pour qu'il soit rapide d'accès (un des achats du matin).

On s'éloigne un peu du stand et je remercie Dwalïn qui nous suit. Il ne dit rien, mais me rend un léger sourire, presque timide. Je fais alors la bise sur la joue de Bilbo pour le remercier. Il rougit, mais semble content de m'avoir fait plaisir.

Ce matin, tout le monde s'équipe. J'ai fait acheter à Bilbo de quoi faire du feu, un peu de tissus et surtout, de quoi coudre, de quoi dormir, des tenues de randonnées plus adaptés et une cape pour ma personne, ainsi que des outils pour les premiers soins (plantes et tissus propres blanc, entre autres). Il a tenu à tout payer de sa poche. Le couteau était notre dernier achat. Pour ma part, je suis équipée maintenant. Bilbo ne le sait pas, mais il l'est aussi.  
J'ai rendu rapidement sa cape à Nori en lui montrant la mienne en le croisant. Il semblait ravi, étrangement.

On est tous sur la place du marché, une grosse place de la ville avec une fontaine et plein de stands le long des bâtiments, en cercle. Les stands sont en fait des tables sous des genres de tonnelles, chacun étalant dessus des fourrures ou tissus pour ensuite entreposer ce qu'ils vendent.  
Ça grouille de monde et il y a que des grands gens. Il est du coup hyper simple de perdre de vue les nains. Bilbo est simple à repérer, on se quitte quasiment pas des yeux, de peur de se perdre. Aucun de nous n'a envie de se retrouver seul. Bon, ceci dit, les habitants de Bree semblent habitués aux petits gens et évitent de nous écraser, pour ça je suis reconnaissante.  
Avec Bilbo, on est restés longuement admiratif de la fontaine centrale : une grosse fontaine de pierre où l'eau sort de la bouche de trois énormes sangliers de pierre. Le travail de taille est superbe : on peut presque différencier chaque poil de soie du dos des sangliers.  
À en croire la fontaine et les différentes bannières que j'aperçois partout dans la ville, je dirais que le sanglier est son animal totem.

" Savez-vous vous en servir, au moins ? " me demande Dwalïn quelques minutes plus tard.  
" Je saurais tailler du bois et couper ma viande avec, c'est tout ce que je demande d'un couteau. " la réponse lui convient, visiblement, puisqu'il ne réponds rien et rejoint Balïn et Thorïn à un étal un peu plus loin.  
Tout le monde m'ignore plus ou moins, en dehors de Nori qui tente parfois des contacts et qui de manière générale m'observe pas mal. Bilbo dit que c'est normal, c'est l'espion de la troupe. Ceci explique cela.

De nouveau à l'auberge, Bilbo refait les sacs. Moi je m'observe une dernière fois dans la glace de la chambre (qui est super sombre et me fait plus penser à un plat lustré qu'à une glace, on a pas les mêmes technologies).  
J'ai un pantalon hobbit kaki, un genre de veston bleu marine par-dessus un t-shirt et un genre de manteau fourré à la laine de mouton. Du dit manteau ouvert dépasse mon nouveau couteau. Si je continue de m'armer pendant le trajet, j'vais finir par ressembler à Xena, la guerrière. L'idée me fait rire, Bilbo me jette un coup d'œil, mais relève pas.  
Mes cheveux sont jolis, bleu aigue-marine jusqu'aux fesses. Mais Nori a raison, c'est dangereux : trop remarquable. Je sors le couteau de mon étui et presque tétanisé, Bilbo me regarde faire. J'hésite à deux cheveux du couteau. Bilbo comprend ce que je veux faire et se détends, reprenant ce qu'il faisait. Non, j'ai pas envie de commettre un meurtre. Mes cheveux poussent vite. Un an après notre aventure il n'y paraîtra plus. Ou alors le fait d'être hobbit a changé leur vitesse de coupe ? Vaux mieux être en vie pour le savoir que de mourir à cause d'eux, non ? Pis j'avoue que j'ai souvent rêvé de me la jouer Mulan, c'est l'occasion.

Mais mon mouvement est stoppé par une main … Nori. Bah tiens. On avait pas fermé la porte vu qu'on pensait pas rester longtemps et visiblement ça lui a fait croire qu'on l'invitait à venir.  
" Que faites-vous ?!  
\- Je me coupe les cheveux ? "  
La réponse le prend de court et il me regarde la bouche ouverte.  
" Quoi ? "  
Bilbo à son tour demande " Quoi ? "  
Le nain semblait perdu et surtout, blanchit à vu d'œil. Peut-être que ...  
" Les tresses ont une importance pour les nains ?  
\- Oui. "  
Je commençais doucement à comprendre.  
" Donc, se couper les cheveux, aussi, non ?  
\- C'est un signe de soumissions ou de honte. Personne ne se coupe les cheveux, à moins d'être banni ou d'être en deuil.  
\- Je ne suis pas une naine. Je ne suis pas en deuil. " j'explique sans le quitter des yeux.  
Bon. Donc, je vais peut-être pas couper. Sinon je risque de déclencher une autre crise diplomatique comme avant-hier soir. Le nain me regarde ranger le couteau et semble soudainement rassurer. Mais moi ça m'arrange pas.  
" Tu m'as bien fait comprendre hier que c'était pas top vu la couleur. Vu la longueur ça va s'emmêler partout, pas être pratique. Surtout que voyager avec une femme c'est pas de tout repos, non ? "  
Il acquiesce de la tête.  
" Je veux pas vous gêner et je tiens pas spécialement à être remarquée. Le plus longtemps je reste en vie, le mieux c'est. " j'explique. Il semble comprendre le dilemme où je suis.  
Je commence à jouer avec mes cheveux pour les tresser comme je peux. Enfin, tente. Parce que j'ai jamais été douée pour me coiffer.  
" Heu, si je les tresse, il y a un risque que je fasse un faux pas culturel quelconque ?  
\- Pas vraiment. " m'informe Nori.  
Je hoche la tête et reprends ma grosse tresse. Yep, autant pas s'embêter. J'aurais besoin de me recoiffer souvent, mais ça tiendra le temps que ça tiendra, pis avec la cape, ça devrait aller. J'attache le bout de ma tresse avec un fil qui traîne dans mon sac.  
Visiblement rassuré, Nori retourne là où il allait dans le couloir pour disparaître de notre vue.  
"C'était bizarre. " je confie à Bilbo qui hausse les épaules. Visiblement on est pas passé loin d'une nouvelle catastrophe, mais on a pas tout pigé. Bon, j'adore mes cheveux, mais devoir dépendre des autres pour en faire quoi que ce soit, ça va vite être barbant.  
Déjà que culturellement j'ai du mal à m'intégrer, entre la respectabilité des hobbits et les manies des nains, ça va pas être du gâteau.  
Et je viens d'avoir la confirmation que Nori ne me quitte pas franchement des yeux. Bon, finalement, je suis encore en sursis de jugement.

Bilbo me tend mon sac en sortant de la chambre.  
" Je te préférais quand même avec les cheveux libres.  
\- Je t'avouerais que moi aussi, mais j'préfère pas prendre de risque. "  
C'est clair qu'avec ma poitrine et mes formes je risquais pas de passer pour un homme, mais avec des cheveux court ? Un peu moins visible. Et puis, j'ai une cape maintenant, ça me cachera beaucoup plus. Au final je suis pas sûre que ça aurait changé beaucoup de chose.  
Bilbo me sourit, comme pour me rassurer. Alors je lui souris aussi.  
Ça ira.

Les nains sont tous déjà à poney devant l'auberge, on est les derniers, derrière nous Gandalf arrive aussi. Pendant que Fíli aide Bilbo à monter sur Myrte, Nori me tend mon poney. Je le caresse doucement entre les naseaux et lui souffle dans le nez. L'espion me regarde en levant un sourcil, mais me laisse faire.  
Je le remercie en accrochant mon sac à l'arrière de la selle. Je monte ensuite à cheval et Nori monte aussi sur son poney et me décoche un superbe sourire. Je crois qu'on est copain maintenant.

Thorïn survole rapidement du regard la compagnie (et moi) avant de partir.  
Mûre est un étalon calme, il suit tranquillement les autres et j'avoue que je ne m'occupe pas trop de lui, me contentant de profiter des alentours.

On redescend vers la place du marché, mais avant de passer le portail de pierre, on tourne à droite, sans doute pour éviter la foule encore présente. Les rues sont quasi désertes, ça fait étrange après la marrée humaine qui était autour du marché et de l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. Les sabots de nos montures claquent sur les pavés de la ville. Je lève les yeux sur des vêtements suspendus au-dessus de la rue, près d'une arche et souris. Tout est beaucoup trop grand pour moi ici, à taille humaine, mais j'apprécie l'ambiance. Dans le jeu, c'est une ville qui parait tellement vide … Alors que c'est une ville qui fourmille de vie. Bon, ceci dit je crois que je me serais passée de l'odeur d'urine.  
On arrive devant une énorme statue d'un nain brandissant une épée courte.  
" C'est quoi ? " je demande à Bilbo. Je connais la statue, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois en jeu : je m'en sers pour repérer le hall de la ville, mais j'ai jamais su ce que c'était.  
" Il s'agit d'une statue symbolisant les liens entre les habitants de Bree et les nains de la Montagne Bleue. "  
Je me tourne vers Nori qui est derrière nous, près d'Ori et qui sans nous regarder m'a répondu.  
" Merci. " je réponds en souriant, même s'il ne me regarde pas et me retourne sur ma selle pour mieux observer la dite statue, faisant confiance à Mûre pour suivre correctement ses congénères.  
En s'approchant d'une nouvelle porte, on dépasse ce qui ressemble à un entraînement d'archer et passons à côté de quelques stands postés devant un paddock où des gens s'occupent de chevaux. Mes yeux se perdent sur la vie dans le paddock. C'est un poney champagne or que je vois là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus qu'on passe la porte sud de Bree.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, on est enfin sorti de Bree. Le chemin est en dehors de la ville est composé de pavé enfoncé dans la terre. Les pierres sont suffisamment plate pour que nos chevaux ne glissent pas dessus, mais vu que la plupart des gens se déplacent à cheval, c'est normal que ça soit prévu pour. Je vois pas trop pourquoi ça m'étonne, mais j'y suis pas habituée.  
Je remarque enfin que l'herbe est plutôt vert olive, en comparaisons du vert tendre de la Comté et il n'y a plus aucune petite fleur sur les bords du chemin. On a vraiment changé de région.

Je suis Nori et Charlie (son cheval) de près, nos deux chevaux semblent s'apprécier rapidement puisque de temps à autre celui de Charlie chasse une mouche sur Mûre d'un coup de queue. Je trouve ça tellement mignon !

" Ce sont vraiment tes véritables cheveux ? " C'est Kíli qui s'est positionné à côté de moi, son grand frère non loin.  
" On dirait du lapis lazulis " me dit-il avec un énorme sourire. Je crois que c'est un compliment.  
" En fait, c'est couleur aigue-marine. Un minéral semi-précieux. " j'explique pendant que je vois ses yeux scintiller.  
" Comment ça se fait que cela soit ta couleur ? Ce n'est pas naturel ? "  
Alors techniquement, non, c'est pas DU TOUT naturel. Mais ici où je suis un hobbit ça l'est.  
" Je sais pas trop. Mais ma couleur préférée c'est le bleu, alors je m'en plains pas.  
\- Et ils sont très longs pour une hobbite. " rajoute Fíli.  
" Ça c'est parce que j'ai la flemme de les couper les trois-quart du temps, ils poussent un peu comme ils veulent. "  
Nori me lance un long sourire qui en dit long pendant que je hausse les sourcils pour qu'il se retourne. Ce qu'il ne fait pas.  
Ori, son petit frère, arrive près de moi avec son cheval.  
" Est-ce vrai que c'est naturel ? "

S'en suit une longue discussion sur la culture du cheveu (après de longues minutes où j'explique que je sais pas d'où ça vient comme couleur) et surtout, sur les différentes tresses et leur signification.  
J'adore la culture naine. C'est une culture germanique, étant plus jeune j'ai dévoré plein de livres sur le sujet. Mais franchement, vivre dedans c'est fatiguant : il y a plein de codes et de règles tacites, en fait. Heureusement, Ori est là pour m'aider et répondre à mes questions, tant que je réponds aussi aux siennes. Il a l'air ravi d'apprendre. Moi je suis juste contente de pouvoir parler cheveux.  
Faut dire que quand on se les teint pendant plusieurs années, on finit par en connaître un rayon en soin.  
Visiblement, ça intéresse aussi d'autres nains qui nous écoute. Parfois un pose une question. On socialise, quoi.  
J'ai un peu l'impression d'être un nouveau rat intégré dans une troupe. Mais si à la fin on arrive tous à s'entendre plus ou moins, je veux bien discuter des heures durant.


	13. Je voulais être une artiste

**Musique du chapitre** **(identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Fluttershy's lullaby 20% cooler jsgOSDFmjV4**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13  
Je voulais être une artiste**  
 _Samedi 28 mai_

* * *

" Je n'ai jamais laissé ma mère m'entraîner à l'épée : je pensais que cela ne me servirais jamais. " me glisse Bilbo. Je décroche mes yeux de ce que je faisais. Qu'est-ce qu'il couine ? Il me sourit simplement et je comprends alors : il lance une discussion. C'est un jeu qu'on a lancé entre nous quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on était pas les hobbits les plus sociables du coin. Quand l'un de nous veut parler ou échanger, mais qu'on ne sait pas quoi dire ou de quoi discuter, on lance un fait sur nous ou sur notre monde, pour apprendre à l'autre ce qu'on aime, notre vie ou notre monde. Cela nous a permis de rapidement tisser des liens, moi d'apprendre les coutumes du coin et lui de mieux me connaître. Je hoche la tête en rigolant doucement.  
" Ça t'aurais pourtant été super utile. " Il me regarde mi-amusé, mi-horrifié à l'idée. Je réfléchis quelques instants à un truc à dire. " Quand j'étais petite, un de mes rêves c'était de devenir chanteuse. " je continue donc la conversation, en retournant mon regard vers le morceau de bois entre mes mains dont j'enlève l'écorce avec mon couteau.  
" J'adore tes chansons : cela ne ressemble ni à une chanson de taverne, ni à une chanson naine et encore moins à une chanson hobbit. Parfois, elles n'ont vraiment aucun sens ! Mais elles sont toujours pleines de vies. Et cela me rends toujours heureux de savoir que j'entends une chanson que personne d'autres que toi ne connaît. " Ça nous fait rire doucement dans notre coin, l'idée que mes mauvaises interprétations de chansons de mon monde soient un truc qu'on se partage et qui n'est rien qu'à nous (pour le moment), surtout quand je me rappelle de certaines chansons paillardes qui ont outré Bilbo ou mes essais de lui apprendre des chansons de mon monde. Étrangement, Bilbo préfère les chansons Disney, qui l'eut cru ?  
" J'adorerais aller dans le Rohan, pour parler chevaux et croiser un des chevaux si intelligents de là-bas. " et rapporter des souvenirs en rapport avec ces équidés. Une culture entièrement tournée autour du cheval : le pied et un rêve de gosse.  
" J'adorerais un jour t'emmener à l'une de nos célébrations autour de l'arbre de fête du village : pour te montrer la diversité de nos plats et t'apprendre nos danses.  
\- J'adorerais aussi. " en fait, être entouré d'enfants et de hobbit éméché me fait pas tellement envie, mais faire plaisir à Bilbo et goûter au buffet, lui me donne envie.

Ce soir, on s'est arrêté dans un genre de bois aux abords du chemin. Nos poneys sont accrochés à des cordes tendues entre les arbres. Kíli et Fíli nous ont trouvé une biche pendant qu'on montait le campement. Le repas de ce soir a donc été très agréable pour tous et les nains sont particulièrement de bonne humeur.

" Alors, que font nos hobbits préférés ? " nous surprends Nori.  
On sursaute tous les deux et levons les yeux vers le nain roux qui s'est accroupis en face de nous.  
" On discute. " je réponds simplement en regardant si j'me suis pas coupé en sursautant, par chance, je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains.  
" Ne restez pas dans votre coin, venez. " et il nous tend une main pour nous relever. Bilbo hésite et est le premier à prendre la main de Nori. Je suis quelques instants plus tard. À vrai dire, on nous a un peu ignorés après qu'on ait fait la vaisselle, du coup, on s'était posté dans l'herbe un peu plus près des chevaux.

Quand on s'installe près du feu et près des autres, Bofur nous fais un clin d'œil, mais ne s'arrête pas de raconter l'histoire d'un nain qui voulait trouver une pierre aussi brillante que la lune.  
Bilbo est à fond dans l'histoire. Après tout, vu tous les livres qu'il a dévoré je sais qu'il adore découvrir de nouvelles cultures et les nains sont très réservé : aucun livre sur leur culture n'existe dans sa bibliothèque. C'est une opportunité qu'il n'est pas prêt de laisser passer.  
Quant à moi, j'écoute en me concentrant sur mon morceau de bois. Je taille grossièrement une rose. Cela fait bien deux ans environs que je n'ai pas cherché à tailler du bois au couteau, je suis surprise de pas m'être encore coupé. C'est moche, très grossier, mais j'aime bien avoir les mains occupées, surtout quand on m'a empêché d'aider à monter le camp. J'ai aidé Fíli et Kíli à préparer les chevaux à la nuit et depuis, on me dit non dès que je propose mon aide. Bilbo n'a pas pu aider non plus. Si on a réussi à faire la vaisselle, c'est parce qu'on a commencé à la faire avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir.

Tout le monde applaudit Bofur qui vient de finir son récit et je pose sur mes genoux mon couteau et mon morceau de bois pour faire de même.  
" Merci, merci ! " déclare dramatiquement Bofur avec de grandes révérences.  
" Et vous, avez-vous des histoires à nous partager ? " demande-t-il à Bilbo.  
" Pas d'aussi intéressante que les vôtres.  
\- Je suis sûr que si ! " s'intéresse Ori, déjà en train de préparer sa plume : je crois qu'il a envie de rédiger l'histoire.  
" Je … " et Bilbo me coule un regard, cherchant du soutien.  
" Bilbo, pourquoi ne pas raconter votre rencontre avec Charlotte. " propose soudainement Gandalf. Les nains ont tous l'air ravi à l'idée, surtout les jeunes.  
" D'accord … C'était un bel après-midi de Thrimidge fleurie, un arc-en-ciel est soudainement apparu dans le ciel … " commence à raconter avec beaucoup de mots compliqués le hobbit, ravie d'être le centre de l'attention. On me regarde souvent, mais je suis repartie sur mon bout de bois. J'écoute avec intérêt, on a jamais vraiment reparlé de comment je suis arrivé dans sa vie et je me demande sans cesse pourquoi il m'a accueilli chez lui.  
" Et vous n'aviez pas peur ? " coupe soudainement Kíli.  
" Peur de quoi donc ?  
\- De faire venir une inconnue chez vous.  
\- Peur de Charlotte … ? Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Les hobbits s'entraident toujours entre eux et j'avoue que l'idée de laisser seule une femme dans la rue n'était pas dans mon cœur … Et puis, Dinodas avait l'air d'accord avec moi. "  
La plupart des nains approuvent silencieusement. C'est l'excuse qu'il m'a donnée.  
" Mais quand même, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir proposé de dormir dans une auberge ou autre ? " je demande, curieuse. Bilbo me pose une main sur le poignet.  
" Parce que quelque chose en moi me disait que ce n'était pas un hasard … Et quand tu as trouvé en une gorgée ce qu'il y avait dans mon thé, j'ai su qu'on était fait pour s'entendre. " Sa réponse nous fait rire.  
" Merci … " je lui souffle dans un sourire. Maintenant, je sais. Le destin fait bien les choses. Je suis contente que ce soit Bilbo qui m'ai accueilli dans son smial et pas un autre hobbit.

Les histoires ont continué assez tard dans la nuit. Bilbo gigote dans son lit de fortune.  
" C'est la première fois que je dors dehors. " me murmure-t-il en se tournant vers moi au bout d'un moment. " Il y a plein de bruits. " Je regarde autour de nous. Les nains se sont installés autour de nous. S'il y a un danger, on sera les mieux protégé.  
" Tout ira bien, on est quinze et un magicien. " je le rassure. Il se pose alors sur le dos en soufflant. C'est Nori qui est de garde pour le premier tour de la nuit. Il nous surveille et semble se demander ce qu'on fiche, je lui lève alors un pouce en l'air. Je ne vois pas son expression, mais il met quelques secondes à me renvoyer mon geste. Je me tourne vers sur le flanc, vers Bilbo et prends sa main. Doucement, je caresse sa paume avec mon pouce.  
" Il y a sans nulle doute plein de vilaines bestioles qui traînent dans les parages. " tente de s'expliquer Bilbo.  
" Naaah. L'animal le plus terrifiant dans une forêt c'est les lapins adultes. " Bilbo me regarde comme si une nouvelle tête venait de me pousser. " Nori veille au grain, t'en fait pas. " À ça, Bilbo hoche la tête et se relaxe quelque peu. Je vois encore ses sourcils froncés, mais il a cessé de gigoter et il ne sursaute plus au moindre bruit.  
" Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? " je lui demande mi-sérieuse mi-rieuse, mais à ma surprise, il hoche positivement la tête avec un " S'il te plaît ? "  
" Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head … " je commence à chanter à mi-voix, pas trop fort parce que je ne veux pas déranger les nains. C'est une chanson en anglais, mais c'est la seule berceuse que je connais en dehors de Fais dodo Cola mon p'tit frère. C'est aussi ma préférée.  
Doucement, je vois la respiration de Bilbo se poser et je me retrouve à fredonner l'air, n'ayant plus envie de chanter à mi-voix maintenant qu'il dort. Je me repositionne alors dans ma cape en fermant les yeux, fredonnant doucement pour m'endormir.


	14. Vers l'infini, et au-delà !

**Le premier paragraphe est une parodie du film Le jour de la marmotte (passage Youtube) : C1w_YPH8TM0**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14  
Vers l'infini, et au-delà !**  
 _03 juin_

* * *

" Debout les campeurs et haut les cœurs ! " je lance à haute voix pour réveiller le campement. " N'oubliez pas vos bottes parce que ça caille aujourd'hui ! " je continue bien que les nains ont déjà commencé à râler.  
Kíli est en train de rire et faire semblant de tousser, il était celui qui avait le dernier tour de garde de la nuit et donc le seul à ne pas être réveillée par mes délicates attentions, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a demandé de réveiller tout le monde, mais je pense qu'il avait pas prévu ça. Gandalf rigole tranquillement en tirant sur sa pipe. Aucune idée de comment il ne s'étouffe pas.  
" J'aurais préféré que tu me réveilles comme d'habitude. " marmonne Bilbo en repliant son sac de couchage.  
Je l'ignore et continue ma tirade que j'ai apprise par cœur à force de regarder le film, tout en remettant du bois dans le feu pour le petit-déjeuner. " Ça caille tous les jours par ici, on n'est pas à Miami. "  
" Non, nous sommes entre Bree et les Terres solitaires. " râle Glóïn en me foudroyant du regard. J'entends Dwalïn râler en Khuzdul par-dessus les autres.  
" Oui, ça va décoiffer, mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle cette journée est si particulièrement passionnante ! " Sur ces mots, Bilbo m'attrape en traître et me fait tomber ce qui me fait lâcher un ' ouf ' très sonore. Le hobbit est en train de tenter de m'immobiliser et me placer une main sur la bouche alors je hurle le plus rapidement possible la fin juste pour l'embêter pendant que Kíli rit à plein poumons, en tombant en arrière " ET PARTICULIÈREMENT FROIDE ! MAIS UNE QUESTION MAJEURE EST SUR TOUTES LES LÈVRES. LÈVRES GERCÉES. POIL AU NEZ ! CROYEZ-VOUS QUE PHI-" et je me fais couper par Fíli qui est venu prêter main forte à Bilbo.  
" Là, chut. Tout doux Charlotte. Qu'as-tu mangé ce matin ? " me demande Bilbo, maintenant assis sur mon dos et qui me tapote la tête comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie.. Je gigote et rejoins Kíli dans son fou-rire.  
" Merci Fíli. Merci Bilbo. " lance Thorïn en se massant les tempes, mais il cache un rire en direction de son jeune neveu.  
" Ceci dit, Charlotte n'a pas tord, les nuages sont gris aujourd'hui. " réfléchis à haute fois Gandalf en regardant le ciel.

Une demi-heure plus tard on a tous déjeuner ce que Bombur et Bifur nous on préparé et avec Fíli et Kíli on finit de sangler les sacs de notre campement sur les poneys.  
On est les derniers en selle, Bofur ayant aidé Bilbo à se mettre en selle. Ce dernier se fait doucement à son nouveau mode de transport. Il faut dire que Myrte est une ange : elle suit docilement ses congénères et gigote très peu.  
Pour ma part pendant notre première semaine d'aventure, je suis devenue hyper copine avec Mûre. Je l'adore : il est toujours partant pour tout et curieux. Il va me manquer quand il sera plus là.

Bilbo s'est intégré au groupe avec brillo et passe la plupart de son temps avec Ori ou Bofur. Les débuts du voyage on été dur pour lui, entre apprendre à être à cheval, à camper, survivre à la nature ou autre, l'aventure n'a pas été aussi simple qu'il le pensait. Mais il s'adapte. On s'adapte tous. Et il adore apprendre, alors ça ira de mieux en mieux.  
Les nains ne semblent pas vraiment savoir quoi faire de moi. Ils sont gentils, je dis pas le contraire, mais la plupart du temps ils m'ignorent un peu. J'ai plus de mal à m'intégrer, mais doucement j'approche les autres et ose leur parler, surtout quand Bilbo me sourit pour m'encourager. Nori aussi cherche à m'encourager, il vient souvent me parler pour m'emmener à me rapprocher des autres, même si une fois qu'il a lancé la conversation il me laisse me débrouiller. Je capte souvent son regard, visiblement il adore me fixer. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, mais s'il a des questions, ça serait sympa qu'il me les pose directement.  
Gandalf passe la plupart de son temps à m'observer, mais ne me parle pas vraiment.  
Thorïn lui m'ignore totalement. Comme si je n'existais pas. Du peu que j'ai réussis à comprendre de Nori, il n'a pas envie d'être tenu responsable de la perte d'un hobbit, encore moins si celui-ci est une femelle et sans contrat. Passé l'outrage, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire et ai laissé tomber le sujet. Érebor est à ses yeux un suicide, même s'il a envie d'y croire. Moi je sais qu'il va réussir (avant de mourir au combat), donc je stress pas outre mesure. Ce qui rassure un peu Bilbo, notre cambrioleur.

Les nains voyagent en racontant des histoires et en chantant, en khuzdul ou en commun. C'est souvent Bofur qui motive les autres à commencer et n'importe qui doit nous entendre à mille lieux à la ronde entre nos cris, chants et bruits de sabots. Mais j'adore l'ambiance bonne enfant qui se dégage de la compagnie.  
On croirait pas qu'on s'en va se battre contre un dragon, on se croirait presque en colonie de vacances.

On a quitté la région de Bree et on arrive doucement sur les Terre Solitaires. De ce que j'ai compris demain on dormira dans une auberge avant d'y être vraiment. Et ça sera la dernière auberge avant super longtemps.

Pour ce soir, on campe. Au coin du feu je taille un morceau de bois de la taille de deux de mes pouces.  
L'avantage c'est que j'ai du temps le soir quand on se repose tous. J'ai appris plus en une semaine qu'en plusieurs années de camping, je crois. Ce soir j'ai réussi à faire un genre de goutte d'eau dans lequel je grave un cheval qui cabre en bas-relief. C'est très grossier, mais je trouve ça beau par rapport à mes débuts. Cela amuse beaucoup les nains qui me regarde faire un peu tous les soirs.  
" Tu les ranges où tous tes morceaux de bois ? " demande Kíli assis à côté de moi.  
" Je les planque dans les bois. "  
Il lève un sourcil à ma réponse.  
" Je m'occupe juste l'esprit pour pas penser au dragon, troll et autres, c'est pas des objets utiles, donc j'ai pas envie de les garder et de m'encombrer.  
\- C'est joli pourtant.  
\- Merci. Je crois. "  
C'était un compliment, clairement, mais je suis encore clairement en apprentissage. Je maîtrise pas encore super bien mon couteau et je galère pas mal, même si ça a de la gueule, une gouge serait plus simple pour ce que je fais, j'ai pas le matériel nécessaire. Encore heureux que le bois c'est tendre, ça permet d'être travaillé plus simplement que d'autres matériaux. Surtout que je fais attention de pas prendre du frêne ou autre bois bien trop dur pour mon niveau du moment.  
" Monsieur Dwalïn ne te croyait pas quand tu lui as dit que tu savais te servir d'un couteau.  
\- En même temps, qui me croit ici ? J'suis une hobbite qu'a débarqué de nulle part et recueillis par Bilbo.  
\- Ce n'est pas faux. "  
Son regard se perd sur la compagnie, je le regarde quelques secondes avant de retourner à mon "œuvre". J'entends quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lève la tête, certaine de voir Bilbo, mais je tombe sur Khuzdul.  
" Oh. Coucou Bifur. " je le salue en souriant. Il hoche positivement la tête en disant je ne sais quoi en Bifur.  
" Il te salue aussi. " me traduit Kíli qui sort de quoi s'occuper de son arc sans faire attention à nous.  
Bifur tend sa main vers mon morceau de bois et je lui passe sans réfléchir. Il le regarde sous toutes ses coutures et je me sens rougir. La honte ! Je sais que lui aussi le soir taille des trucs dans du bois pour s'occuper, mais lui fait plutôt des petits animaux articulés ou des appeaux. Moi et mes sculptures grossières on est pas du tout à ce level. Contre toutes mes attentes il hoche positivement la tête en grommelant un truc et me rend ma goutte de bois. Il se rapproche ensuite de moi pour m'empoigner les deux mains et me resserrer les doigts autour de mon couteau. Je regarde étrangement mes mains dans les siennes et le vois me montrer un mouvement circulaire. Oh ! Il me montre comment lisser la surface de l'œuf !

Au bout de quelques minutes il me lâche les mains et je continue, sous son regard de professeur.  
Il finit par siffler et à côté de moi, continuer de sculpter ce qui ressemble à un corps et une tête d'oiseau. Parfois il m'enfonce doucement un coude dans le flanc pour me montrer un mouvement ou corriger ma tenue de mon couteau.  
Il siffle un air que je connais pas, mais en dehors de ça c'est silencieux entre nous. Mais j'apprécie qu'il soit venu de lui-même m'aider. Je m'arrête quelques instants pour observer ce que j'ai fait. J'ai gagné pas mal de points de compétences ce soir grâce à son aide. J'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi beau. Bifur a également arrêté de sculpter et me prend doucement mon chef-d'oeuvre de débutante pour l'observer.  
" J'ai jamais fait un truc aussi fini. Merci vraiment beaucoup Bifur. "  
Il me sourit et répond un truc en khuzdul que Kíli me traduit en continuant de s'occuper de ses flèches. " Il dit qu'il est ravi de t'avoir appris à te dépasser et qu'il serait heureux de continuer de t'apprendre si tu le désires. Il demande aussi s'il peut … Oh. Passe-lui ton couteau. " m'invite Kíli. Je le vois fouiller dans son sac et tendre quelque chose à Bifur, pendant que je tends moi mon couteau.  
Bifur me présente ce qui doit être une pierre à aiguiser, un genre d'huile et un tissu. Il met une goutte d'huile sur la pierre et fait un geste théâtral sur la pierre avec mon couteau. Oh. Il est en train de l'aiguiser ! Et vu la lenteur de son geste, il me montre comment faire.  
C'est un truc que j'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprendre, utilisant peu mon couteau avant je me contentais du fusil de cuisine ou de juste passer à l'armurerie. Là sur la route, c'est un talent qu'il va falloir que j'acquière rapidement.  
Il me montre du doigt l'angle qu'il utilise pour le couteau et doucement accélère le geste, avant de me mettre dans les mains la pierre et mon couteau. Hésitante, je tente de l'imiter. Il me corrige le geste, mais au quatrième essai il ne me corrige pas, je dois donc y arriver seule. Kíli me dispense alors des conseils, pour que je comprenne vraiment ce que Bifur m'apprends.  
Très rapidement mon couteau semble de nouveau tranchant et je suis contente de dire que : j'ai pas cassé mon couteau !  
Les nains sont horrifiés de me voir tester le tranchant de la lame sur les poils de mon poignet. Je fais plutôt ça avec des feuilles de papier, mais ici j'en trouverais pas. Ils m'ont alors pratiquement prié de tester sur des feuilles d'arbres la prochaine fois. Les nains et leurs poils, j'vous jure.  
Toute contente je les remercie vivement. Ils semblent ne pas trop savoir où se mettre, mais semble content aussi.

Une heure plus tard, on a mangé grâce à Bombur et ses talents de cuisinier et je déplie ce qui me sert de duvet près de Bilbo qui est déjà installée.  
" Tout va bien ? " je lui demande.  
" Un peu froid, mais je m'habitue à dormir dehors.  
\- C'est cool ça. "  
Je m'installe sur le flanc, face à lui, prête à discuter un peu pour dormir quand Gandalf arrive près de nous.  
" Charlotte, peut-on parler quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ? "  
Première fois qu'il me parle depuis le smial. Bizarre. Je me relève et le suis tout de même. Il s'arrête à peine après être sorti de notre camp pour la nuit, le regard perdu vers une forêt en fumant sa pipe. Je le laisse débuter la conversation, après tout c'est lui qui veut me parler, pas l'inverse.  
" J'ai eut l'occasion de réfléchir à ta situation. Jusque-là, tout se passe comme tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Jusque-là, j'ai pas l'air d'avoir chamboulé autre chose que des détails dû à ma présence. Style des conversations.  
\- Bien. Bien. "  
Ah, tout ça pour ça. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je regarde la forêt.  
" J'ai besoin de savoir, la quête, finit-elle de façon satisfaisante ? "  
Je le regarde. Il veut que je lui dise ?  
" Je croyais qu'on c'était mit d'accord pour rien dire.  
\- C'est vrai. Bien sûr. "  
Est-ce que ça arrive à Gandalf de douter de lui ? De la mission de reprendre Érebor ? Je le rassurais bien, mais je suis pas sûre de ce que je peux dire.  
" Est-ce qu'Érebor sera repris ? "  
Je me mords la lèvre. Même si j'en ai très envie, je doute de pouvoir lui dire en détail ce que je sais, mais peut-être que je peux l'aider un peu. Je pose une main sur son bras pour qu'il me regarde.  
" Vous faites un travail fabuleux, ne doutez pas un instant de vous. Vous ferez de grandes choses pour la Terre du milieu. "  
Après tout, il réussira à reprendre Érebor (enfin, la compagnie y arrivera avec son aide) et il fera détruire l'anneau unique avec succès. Je lui souris alors en serrant doucement ma main avant de la retirer et regarder la forêt. Je le vois me sourire du coin de l'œil, visiblement rassuré. Et voilà, j'me retrouve à rassurer un magicien.  
Quelques minutes de silence s'installent, mais c'est confortable.  
" Nous verrons. Continue de ne rien dire. " et il continue de fumer la pipe en regardant la forêt, sans plus me regarder. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.  
Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et vais me recoucher. Tout ça pour ça.

Bilbo me fixe du regard.  
" Tout va bien. C'était pour me poser une question par rapport à d'où je viens.  
\- Vous avez réussi à savoir comment t'y faire retourner ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. "  
C'est très confus dans la tête de Bilbo. Il ne sait pas d'où je viens. Il sait que je sais d'où je viens, mais que je peux pas y retourner et ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas le placer sur une carte. J'avoue que c'est très vague pour moi aussi la notion ' d'autre monde ", mais j'peux pas tellement expliquer plus que ça.  
Il me prend doucement la main et la serre. Je lui souris : il veut me rassurer.  
" Je sais que c'est une maigre consolation, mais si jamais : tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi.  
\- Merci beaucoup Bilbo, je sais pas trop ce que je ferais sans toi. "  
Mais pour retourner au smial de Bilbo, il faut rester en vie pendant la quête et ça, ça va pas être une mince affaire. Je me tourne sur le dos pour regarder les étoiles, en mode sushi dans mon duvet. Elles brillent si fort ! Sans pollution visuelle, c'est magique de voire l'espace comme ça. D'habitude, de chez moi, on voit juste la lune et quatre étoiles qui se battent en duel. Là on voit carrément les différentes couleurs d'étoiles.  
" Tu savais qu'on ne verra jamais d'étoile verte ? " je demande à Bilbo.  
" D'étoile verte ?  
\- Yep, elles sont pas toutes blanches. Si tu fais attention tu verras qu'il y en a des blanches, des bleues, des jaunâtres, des rougeâtres … une myriade de couleur.  
\- Pourquoi pas verte, alors ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'avais lu une fois une explication scientifique sur le sujet, mais j'ai pas retenu. "  
Je sens dans son ton qu'il est confus.  
" Oh, oui ! J'en vois des bleues maintenant que tu le dis ! " s'exclame-t-il dans un murmure au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
Cela nous fait rire doucement et on s'endort en parlant d'étoiles, lui m'expliquant les étoiles qu'il connaît grâce à son père. Plus tard dans la conversation, c'est Ori qui nous aura rejoint, puis finalement Bofur et Nori. Au final, toute la compagnie s'est endormie en parlant d'étoile, de constellation et des histoires derrière elles.


	15. Little Ori

**Chapitre 15  
** **Little Ori  
** _04 juin_

* * *

L'auberge délaissée. La dernière auberge avant perpette les oies. Enfin, c'est ce qu'a expliqué Thorïn. On est là pour profiter d'un bon lit et d'un bon sommeil une dernière fois avant un long moment. On est pile à la frontière entre le pays de Bree et les Terres solitaires.

On est arrivé tard dans la soirée, il fait déjà nuit, mais d'ici on voit déjà qu'on quitte l'herbe verte pour l'herbe jaune.  
L'auberge ressemble plus à un tas de briques de pierre recouvert de mousse qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs il y a même un bout de toit qui s'est effondré, mais il y a déjà du monde dedans, donc ça doit pas être si insalubre que ça.

Comme tous les soirs, je m'occupe des chevaux. Ce soir, c'est Fíli et Kíli qui m'aide. Comme souvent, en fait. Il n'y a pas spécialement d'écurie, juste deux bacs d'eaux derrière l'auberge. On s'est arrangé comme on a pu pour donner des rations aux chevaux. Ceci dit, l'herbe sèche des alentours devraient convenir largement à notre petit troupeau.

Je suis tous les matins et tous les soirs avec les chevaux. J'ai plus ou moins prit le rôle pour me rendre utile, puisque c'est à peu près le seul truc vraiment utile à la compagnie que je sais faire. Des fois tout le monde est là, des fois je suis avec Fíli et Kíli, des fois avec Bilbo et Bofur. Tout dépend du rythme qu'on a dans la journée ou qu'on prévoit de faire.  
C'est mon petit moment de détente et de relaxation, d'être avec les chevaux.

Je suis en train de saluer Marguerite (la jument d'Ori) quand j'entends un léger raclement de gorge à côté de moi.  
Je m'attendais à voir Fíli ou Kíli, certainement pas le propriétaire de la jument qui regarde ses pieds et est rouge. Il était pas entré dans l'auberge avec ses frères ?  
" Heum. Je suis désolé de vous déranger. J'aurais un service à vous demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas ... " Il gigotte d'un pied sur l'autre et joue avec sa manche. Je sais qu'il est timide, mais il me fait craquer.  
" Quoi donc ?  
\- Je voudrais savoir m'occuper de Marguerite. "  
Je cligne des yeux, surprise. Il ne sait pas s'occuper de son cheval ?  
" Dori ne me laisse pas spécialement m'approcher des chevaux. " il avoue à mi-voix, gêné par son aveu. Ça me fait sourire.  
" Tu es le petit frère chéri. Tu as deux grands frères vraiment adorable. " j'essaye de le rassurer en comprenant la situation.  
Dori est une véritable mère poule, surtout pour le plus jeune de ses frères. Ori hoche positivement la tête, en relevant la tête, les yeux plein d'espoir.  
" Oui, j'ai deux grands-frères formidable. " Je lui montre alors l'outil que j'ai dans ma main : le cure-pied.  
" Un des premiers trucs à faire, c'est de s'occuper des sabots. Pas de sabot, pas de cheval. C'est une des expressions de chez moi et c'est vrai. "  
Je m'approche d'un des antérieurs de Marguerite, dos à sa tête.  
" Pour prendre le sabot, tu descends ta main le long du membre, tu en profites pour vérifier qu'il y a pas de bobos, de gonflement ou de chaleur anormale. Ensuite tu prends le pied, certains chevaux ont besoin que tu dises "donne" en même temps. "  
Et je lui explique comment s'occuper de son cheval.  
Il semble aux anges et je le laisse faire après avoir montré les gestes de bases, m'occupant du cheval à côté (Aria, la ponette de Bofur).

" Tu me demandes à moi, c'est que tu oses pas demander à un de tes grand-frère ou ils veulent pas t'apprendre ? " je demande au bout d'un moment, curieuse. Il ne me répond pas de suite.  
" Je n'ose pas, en fait. "  
C'est vrai qu'ils couvent leur petit frère un peu trop, parfois, mais s'ils l'ont laissé venir dans l'aventure, c'est qu'il doit être en âge de le faire, non ? Pis bon, par chez nous, on laisse des enfants de six ans s'occuper de certaines montures et Marguerite est pas du genre dangereuse. Je soupçonne Dori de lui avoir confié cette ponette justement pour son bon caractère. Tous les poneys de la compagnie sont de gentils équidés, ceci dit.  
" Je vais peut-être me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais tu devrais peut-être être franc avec eux quand tu veux faire un truc. "  
Il me regarde, visiblement pas convaincu.  
" J'ai une petite sœur. Elle est pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Quand on était toutes les deux jeunes, je l'aidais beaucoup. Souvent sans lui demander son avis. C'était mon bébé petite sœur. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, elle était adulte et indépendante. Tu es le petit frère, ils te couvriront toujours, c'est le rôle des grands-frères, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu leur dises ce dont toi tu as envie. Ils t'aideront, j'en suis sûre. Ce sont des gentils et surtout, c'est ta famille. Ils sont là pour toi. Comme toi tu es là pour eux. "

Visiblement, mon petit laïus a sonné une corde.  
" Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
\- Ils t'aiment. Ils écouteront si tu t'expliques. J'en suis sûre. " je le rassure.  
Il retourne vers Marguerite. Il lui murmure des trucs à l'oreille et ça me fait sourire. Je croise alors le regard de Fíli qui c'est visiblement rapproché sans que je le voie et qui me sourit. Visiblement, j'ai bien fait. Je lui rends son sourire et reprends ma tâche.

Un peu plus tard, on rentre dans l'auberge, notre travail fini, nous assez crades, mais content. On a vaguement discuté de choses et d'autres et j'ai réussi à me faire tutoyer par Ori. C'est plus petit que le poney fringant de Bree, mais après quelques jours à dormir dehors, je râlerais pas. Est-ce que c'est une tête de warg monté sur le mur qui sert de porte-manteau ? Je regarde quelques instants la cape coincée entre ses crocs. Ou alors c'est de l'art contemporain de la Terre du milieu. Les murs sont craquelés, d'ailleurs et il y a un tas de planches d'essences diverses dans un coin de l'auberge. La compagnie se trouve à une table près de la cheminée où cuit à la broche une bête non-déterminée. Et Gandalf a encore disparu.  
" Ah, voilà les jeunes ! " salut Glóïn, rayonnant, une bière dans les mains.  
" Charlotte a appris à Ori à s'occuper des poneys ! " lance Kíli en s'asseyant à la table de la compagnie.  
" Ah bon ? " " Quoi ?! " s'exclament Nori et Dori, respectivement.  
" Je n'osais pas vous demander … " s'explique le plus jeune des Ri.  
" Pourquoi ? " demande Dori, visiblement perplexe.  
" Tu ne me laisses jamais rien faire …  
\- Parce que tu ne savais pas faire, mais tu m'aurais demandé, je t'aurais montré avec plaisir. " se défend prestement le grand-frère.  
Je vois rapidement Nori me mimer un merci avant qu'il ne rejoigne la conversation avec ses frères. Je les laisse s'expliquer et prends la pinte que me tend Bilbo. Il me donne rapidement le nom de la bière : bière de Gunderic. On les frappe rapidement entre nous et je la goûte. Moins bonne que celle qu'on avait dans la Comté . Celle-là est une bière à base de fougère de ce que dit Bilbo, mais avec du miel. Un arrière-goût de café sur mon palais, je pense.

En posant la boisson sur la table, je vois que tout le monde me fixe. Visiblement les Ris ont finit leur discussion.  
" J'ai fait quoi encore ? " je demande, pas rassurée et relativement habituée aux faux pas culturel maintenant.  
" Quel âge avez-vous ? " me demande Glóïn.  
" Eh, si Fíli et Kíli peuvent boire de la bière, je peux aussi. " je me défends vivement. Quoi, c'est vrai ?  
" Mais ils ont plus de soixante-dix ans. " explique tranquillement Dwalïn d'un ton neutre.  
" Ils ont l'âge de mon grand-père ?! " Je savais qu'ils étaient vieux en comparaisons à l'âge humain, mais tant que ça ? Kíli me jette un regard de chiot battu.  
" Attendez, tout doux. Différences culturelles et embrouilles en vues. " Je mime un temps mort avec les mains, formant un T. J'entends Dwalïn et Nori rire. Tous les autres me regardent avec curiosité.  
" Donc, un hobbit ça vit quatre-vingt ans en moyenne et vient en âge à trente-trois ans. Hein Bilbo ?  
\- C'est cela.  
\- Un nain, ça vit combien de temps ?  
\- Deux cents cinquante ans en moyenne, mais certains très bon combattant vivent jusqu'à leurs trois cents ans. " me réponds Balïn en se frottant la barbe.  
Ah, tu m'étonnes qu'en vivant aussi vieux leurs jeunes soient considérés mature qu'à soixante-dix balais.  
" Je vois. Eh beh. " En effet, différences culturelles. J'ose pas imaginer l'âge de Balïn, vu qu'il est clairement le plus vieux de la compagnie.  
" Par chez moi, on vit comme les hobbits et on vient en âge à dix-huit ans. Pour information, j'en ai vingt-trois et suis par standard de ma race déjà une adulte. "  
Je sens un murmure qui secoue la table, mais personne ne me contredis et on me laisse ma bière, donc je vais pas râler. J'ose pas dire que j'en bois depuis que j'ai 16 ans et je leur parlerais pas de vodka vu la réaction pour un alcool aussi peu fort que de la bière.

Finalement, j'aurais ma réponse un peu après quand on est partie en discussion sur l'âge des uns et des autres : c'est pas Balïn le plus vieux ! Qui l'eut cru ? Avec ses cent-quatre-vingt-quinze ans, Thorïn est plus vieux que Balïn de dix-sept ans.  
Je l'aurais jamais deviné.

Ce soir, j'aurais profité d'un bon lit dans la même chambre que Bilbo et Gandalf, et grand luxe, j'aurais même eut droit à un bain ! Les auberges c'est tellement du luxe quand on vit sur la route.  
Même quand les lits sont en fait des tables avec des couettes et des oreillers empilés et les chambres placées sous l'auberge n'ont pas de portes.


	16. Le passé de Thorïn

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Frère des ours - Je m'en vais UJ95Hbt5kr0**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16  
Le passé de Thorïn**  
 _05 juin_

* * *

Définitivement, si je m'entends bien avec Mûre, Bilbo lui adore Myrte.  
On a aussi définitivement quitté le pays de Bree. Ici, tout est jaune, même les arbres. On a traversé ce qui devait être une rivière fut un temps, mais il y avait juste le lit, pas une goutte d'eau dedans et par-dessus un immense pont de pierre brisé en deux dans la largeur. Il y a des ruines de piliers un peu partout et au loin, on aperçoit la ruine des Mont Venteux (j'ai dû demander à Bilbo, ma carte vivante, ce que c'était). Les gros animaux ont aussi disparu. On voit à peine les lapins qui se baladent ici. C'est un changement de décor surprenant. Je vois pourquoi on appelle ça la Terre Solitaire. La route semble un peu moins bien pavé aussi, à certains endroits il y a carrément plus de pavage, mais ça ne ralentit pas vraiment la compagnie. Le clop-clop de nos montures est maintenant atténué par la végétation, on entend encore mieux les chants dans la plaine. Notre colonie de vacances direction Smaug-Premiere-Et-Principale-Calamités n'a pas perdu une once de sa bonne ambiance, malgré le décor plus terne.  
On est dans un livre pour enfant, après tout.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir (on s'est trop mit prêt de Glóïn qui ronfle fort), donc j'ai entendu le hobbit se lever et … aller donner quelque chose à Myrte. Je me suis vaguement redressé sur mes coudes pour le regarder. La jument avait l'air contente de ce petit échange et lui aussi. Ça me fait sourire. Dire qu'au début il avait peur d'elle, ça a bien changé.  
L'aventure lui fait du bien.

Quand soudain un bruit étrange me fait me redresser complètement dans mon duvet et Bilbo revenir vers nous en courant. Les chevaux relèvent tous la tête vivement.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " demande Bilbo  
" Des orcs. " répondent en cœurs Kíli et Fíli qui monte la garde en ce moment.  
Des orcs ?  
C'est les gros bestiaux qui se changent en pierre ou les autres ceux-là ?  
Ça a réveillé Thorïn qui venait juste de s'allonger non loin de ses neveux. Je croise le regard de Gandalf qui parait pas du tout inquiet et regarde tout le monde tour à tour pendant que les deux frères s'amusent à effrayer un Bilbo qui panique.  
" Des orcs ?!  
\- Des coupeurs de gorge.  
\- Il y en a des douzaines par ici. Les landes en regorgent.  
\- Ils attaquent au crépuscule quand tout le monde est endormi. Rapides et sans cris, seulement beaucoup de sang. "  
Avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de le rassurer, Thorïn intervient, à mon plus grand bonheur.  
" Vous trouvez ça drôle ? " coupe-t-il, définitivement réveillé et pas amusé du coup.  
" Vous pensez que l'attaque de nuit des orcs est une blague ?  
" Ce n'était pas sérieux …  
\- Bien sûr que non. Vous ne connaissez rien au monde. "  
Avant qu'il aille faire l'emo trop dark loin du feu, près des chevaux, les cheveux voletant au vents, le regard perdu à l'horizon. On se croirait dans un manga, sérieusement.  
" Ne lui en veux pas, mon gars. " commence Balïn " Thorïn à plus de raisons que n'importe qui de haïr les orcs. Après que le dragon ai pris la Montagne Solitaire, le Roi Thraïn a essayé de réclamer l'ancien royaume de la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était arrivé le premier. "  
J'écoute d'une oreille distante le récit de la mort du grand-père de Thorïn par Azog, l'albinos et de la disparition du père de Thorïn.  
Ah oui, j'avais oublié que notre bon roi nain avait eut un lourd passé. Pauvre bichon.

" Et alors je me dis, il y en a un que je peux suivre. Il y en a un … que je pourrais appeler Roi. "  
Bon, okay. Il a le droit de faire l'emo en fait, je me moquerais plus. C'est facile de juger les gens quand on ne sait pas (ou qu'on a oublié, j'suis persuadée que j'l'ai su à un moment donné). Il faut dire qu'il ne laisse rien paraître notre Thorïn.

" C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. " je murmure, pour moi, j'suis pas sûre que quiconque m'ai entendu.  
Enfin, c'est sans compter quelqu'un qui me tapote l'épaule en se levant. Visiblement Nori. Tous les nains sont maintenant debout, en regardant intensément leur roi.  
Visiblement, eux aussi avaient oublié combien Thorïn est un grand nain.

Il est face à nous, dans l'ombre, grandiose : royal.  
Je crois que jamais avant ce moment je n'avais vraiment capté, mais ce nain-là, c'est un roi. Il guide son peuple et il nous guide. Avec bravoure et courage, jusque-là, même s'il m'ignore, je sais que chaque décision qu'il prend est mesurée. Chaque risque minimisé pour que la compagnie arrive en un seul morceau à Erebor. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte, c'était un mouvement naturel. C'est notre leader. Enfin, le leader de la compagnie que je suis.

Thorïn fronce les sourcils en nous regardant. La plupart d'entre nous se réinstallent et des murmures s'élèvent dans la nuit. ça discute. Au moins, les ronflements de Bombur ont cessé. Je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir.

Bilbo finit par se recoucher à mes côtés.  
" Penses-tu que l'on verra des orcs ? " me chuchote-t-il.  
Je dis quoi ? Oui, bien sûr, je connais le futur et des orcs tu en verra plein ! Des trolls aussi. Plein de trucs chouettes dans ce style, tu verras ça va être chouette. Je me contente d'un " Je pense bien … La route est encore longue. "  
Je le vois froncer des sourcils, la tête tournée vers le ciel et je commence à fredonner un air pour le forcer à penser à autre chose.  
Bilbo reconnaît la mélodie puisqu'il se met également à fredonner " Je m'en vais " de Frère des ours. Je souris en fredonnant, amusée. Je savais qu'il adorait les chansons de Disney lui aussi ! Je regrette de pas connaître les paroles de plus de chansons.


	17. Tout le monde à l'eau

**Chapitre 17  
** **Tout le monde à l'eau  
** _06 juin_

* * *

Il est le milieu de l'après-midi, à en croire le soleil (je m'améliore à prédire la course du soleil après un peu plus de quinze jours de routes à demander l'heure régulièrement à Bofur) quand je vois ce qui ressemble à un énorme pont de pierre au milieu de toutes les ruines diverses et variées du coin. L'un des pylônes le soutenant est tombé en poussière, mais il a encore l'air de tenir.  
Je me mets en équilibre sur mes étriers, espérant voir d'ici de l'eau. On a déjà passé pas mal de pont sans eau en dessous, la zone est relativement aride. J'ai envie d'eau et de frais. Faites que la rivière soit encore en vie : j'ai envie de me baigner. Genre beaucoup.  
Et mes vêtements ne seraient pas contre être lavé aussi. Le sable me colle à la peau et je pue la sueur de pas m'être lavée à fond depuis deux jours en plein cagnard.

Au bout de quelques mètres, j'entends glouglouter de l'eau.

" PREMS ! " j'hurle et sans prévenir, lance Mûre au galop vers la rive gauche du pont (celle qui semble donner le plus facilement accès à l'eau puisque la pente est douce et il y a peu de rocher). Les sabots de l'étalon envoient de l'eau partout dès les premières foulées dans la rivière, j'ai juste eut le temps de me jeter au sol avant de le laisser aller s'ébrouer dans l'eau. Douche gratuite ! Il est déjà en train de taper l'eau pour s'en envoyer partout, menton dans l'eau. Il y a des gros rochers ronds et un genre d'îlot qui casse le courant, l'eau est pratiquement limpide et ça arrive au poitrail de mon poney : parfait pour une baignade.  
Derrière moi, j'entends hurler mon nom par la compagnie qui s'inquiète visiblement de mon départ précipité.

Plus haut sur la rive, je vois déjà les nains arriver pendant que je retire mon pantalon de façon précipité.  
" CHARLOTTE ! " hurle Bilbo qui comprends soudainement et avec beaucoup d'embarras ce que je fais. J'entends des nains horrifiés et par dessus Fíli et Kíli qui sont mort de rire. J'vous jure, la pudeur des gens d'ici, c'est bon, j'suis encore en culotte.  
" J'ai prévenu ! " j'hurle en réponse avant de retirer mon haut, me retrouvant ainsi en culotte/brassière et de courir me jeter dans l'eau à la suite de ma monture. Gelée, oh mon chat. Mais ça fait tellement du bien. Je grelotte de froid et gémis de bonheur.  
Mûre fait un saut-de-mouton pendant que je tente de le rattraper, m'éclaboussant au passage encore plus et me faisant rire à plein poumon. Ça réchauffe !  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il a fini de jouer et je suis à mi-torse dans l'eau avec lui. Par je sais pas quel miracle, tous mes sacs et son équipement ne sont pas complètement trempée, juste humide et encore accroché à la selle. Le cuir a dû bien morfler, ceci dit.  
" Viens, j'vais t'enlever tout ça. " je lui murmure doucement en lui câlinant le chanfrein. Il ronfle en se frottant contre moi, tout aussi content que moi je dirais.

En revenant sur la rive tous les deux, je vois que plus personne n'est là. Je les entends encore par-dessus des bruits d'eaux, ils doivent être plus loin sur la rive. Au bruit sûrement de l'autre côté du pont. Par contre, je vois que tous les poneys sont attachés là, dessellé, autour d'un arbre solitaire. Mûre ronfle de joie sur Myrte, avant de se frotter avec conviction contre elle et commencer à lui mordiller le garrot.  
Je lui enlève son équipement et les poses avec les autres près de là, apercevant du coin de l'œil Gandalf qui a l'air d'être en train de surveiller nos affaires, je récupère un savon et mes vêtements sales dans le sac : en avant la lessive et une bonne baignade. Avant de retourner dans l'eau j'attrape mes vêtements jetés précédemment au sol. Il fait bien chaud avec un bon soleil, Mûre n'attrapera pas froid si je le laisse seul.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis comme mes vêtements : étendue de tout mon long sur la rive et toute propre.  
Mes cheveux ont perdu leur côté cartonneux et sont de nouveaux relativement doux, tressé serré dans mon dos, encore mouillée.  
J'ai entendu des rires et des cris de l'autre côté du pont : la compagnie a autant profité que moi de cette pause que j'ai un peu forcé. Mais je m'en veux pas, c'était bienvenue. Et je dois dire que d'avoir un moment seule ça fait du bien. Je m'en rendais pas compte, mais être entouré de quinze personnes de façon constante finie par être crevant.  
Je souffle de bonheur.  
Oui, être seule avec ses pensées parfois ça fait du bien.

Je suis pratiquement sèche quand je décide qu'il est temps de rejoindre tout le monde. Je me rhabille rapidement et observe les environs. Un campement a été dressé près des chevaux et tout le monde vaque à ses occupations.  
Je récupère mon sac près des chevaux, range mes vêtements lavés dedans et me dirige vers le campement.

Autour du feu, personne ne me regarde et tous ont les joues légèrement rougies, sauf Kíli qui me lance un clin d'œil, Fíli qui me regarde amusé et Bilbo qui me fusille du regard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en se levant pour paraître plus imposants. On a la même taille.  
" Charlotte. Qu'avions-nous convenu ? "  
Ah. La bienséance m'a rattrapé. Il rigole pas avec ça. Je suis dans le caca. Je baisse les yeux. Va falloir que j'apprenne à réfléchir et calmer mes impulsions, ça me met dans le caca à chaque fois.  
" Qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à la convenance des autres, à défaut d'en avoir quelques choses à faire.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je l'ai pas fait entièrement. Mais j'ai prévenu !  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose que personne n'a compris, oui.  
\- J'ai dit " prems " soit " je me déclare première à piquer un plongeon, que ceux qui veulent pas me voir à poil ne me suive pas."  
J'explique, maintenant tous les deux assis côte à côte par terre et en étant très sérieuse. Surtout que bon, techniquement j'me suis baignée en maillot de bain, vu que j'avais encore mes sous-vêtements. J'étais pas vraiment à poil.  
" À poil ?  
\- Nue. "  
Bilbo baisse alors la tête dans ses mains, le visage rouge. Gandalf non loin rit. Aucun nain ne quitte le feu du regard. Fíli et Kíli discutent entre eux comme si de rien n'était. Malaisant tout ça.  
" Que diraient mes pauvres parents s'ils voyaient un hobbit telle que toi …  
\- Sans doute qu'il faut absolument pas que tu t'approches de moi. "  
Il rit dans un souffle avant de me regarder.  
" Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?  
\- Pas grand chose, visiblement. "  
Au moins, ça aura le mérite de faire rire Glóïn, Nori, Bombur et Bofur.

Thorïn nous approche, il me regarde pas directement, mais c'est celui qui me regarde le plus droit dans les yeux après Bilbo et Gandalf. " Madame Charlotte, j'apprécierais grandement que vous ne choisissiez pas pour la compagnie quand nous nous arrêtons. Cela aurait pu être dangereux. "  
J'avoue que j'ai pas pensé à ça. Pas une seconde. Encore une raison pour laquelle c'est lui qui dirige la compagnie et pas moi. Même si j'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir la leader de quelques groupes que ce soit.  
" Désolée …  
\- La prochaine fois, vous attendrez que JE propose de nous baigner et l'un de nous vous accompagnera.  
\- Ok. "  
Je lui sert un demi-sourire en mimant OK avec mes doigts, ce qui ne doit pas être très encourageant mais ça doit lui convenir puisqu'il tourne les talons en grommelant je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe.

Doucement, tout le monde laisse glisser l'événement pour reprendre des activités de campements normales.  
Contre toute attente, je ne me suis pas faite engueuler ni rien. Ça en valait le coup mon escapade !

J'installe mon duvet près de Bilbo et après un léger coup d'œil sur la compagnie décide d'aller aider à cuisiner le repas de ce soir, vu que les chevaux sont déjà installés.

Pendant que j'aide Bombur à couper des légumes, j'entends parfois des mots en khuzdul.  
" Ça raconte quoi ? " je demande curieuse au nain à mes côtés.  
" Personne ne sait trop s'il faut vous attacher sur votre poney pour que vous arrêtiez de faire des idioties ou si l'on doit mettre cela sur le fait que vous êtes la plus jeune de notre compagnie et laisser couler comme l'on laisse couler les idioties de Kíli. "  
La réponse me fait rire et Bombur suit plus doucement.  
" Au moins, le voyage est pas triste.  
\- Moi qui pensais qu'avec Bofur et les trois jeunes cela serait mouvementé, je n'avais pas prévu un hobbit bleu encore plus sauvage. "  
La réponse me fait encore plus rire et la plupart des nains autour du camp nous regardent curieusement. Bombur les ignore, mais sourit.

Quelques minutes passent avant qu'il ne reparle.  
" Ceci dit, il serait temps que Bilbo ou quelqu'un s'occupe de vous expliquer la base de la vie en société. "  
Il est sérieux, il me fixe du regard et son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Je laisse les mots couler, j'suis trop de bonne humeur pour répondre que j'les connais les règles de la société, merci bien, juste pas de ce monde qui m'est très distant.  
J'veux dire, ils s'offusquent pour un rien ici ! Et le fait que je sois de genre féminin rime avec le fait de ne rien faire. J'suis pas une poupée, mais un être humain, merci bien.

Je mets les légumes que j'ai coupés dans la marmite et observe Bombur s'affairer. Enfin, ceci dit, lui et Bilbo n'ont pas tord. Je suis dans un monde qui m'est étranger de par ses mœurs et coutumes, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois les ignorer et continuer de vivre comme je le faisais avant. Surtout que c'est moi qui ai décidé de les suivre et que leur quête était la mienne. Pas eux. Ils me supportent parce que Bilbo et Gandalf considère que je suis à ma place. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ici ma place ? Je suis assise à côté du feu, je n'ai plus de légumes à couper et Bombur s'occupe de rajouter des herbes à notre repas. Doucement, je relève mes genoux et les encercle de mes bras.  
" J'suis pas à ma place. " C'est un constat, je fixe quelques instants le feu, avant de relever les yeux vers Bombur qui me regarde, les sourcils froncés.  
" Que voulez-vous dire ? "  
Je refixe mon regard sur le feu, rougissant un peu d'avoir dit ça à haute-voix et souffle. J'ai ouvert ma bouche sans trop le vouloir, maintenant faut aller jusqu'au bout. Bombur est un gentil nain, il m'écoutera et n'osera pas se moquer, même si parfois je le mets mal à l'aise.  
" Je suis pas à ma place, ici. " je commence, je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Comment formuler ça ? "Je suis contente de pas être seule et d'être intégré autant que je le peux dans la compagnie, même Thorïn me tolère maintenant et doucement, je me fais des amis. " J'esquisse un petit sourire. Oui, Thorïn ne m'ignore plus et j'apprécie les nains. " Mais je viens pas d'ici. Je suis pas née ici. Il y a un gouffre qui nous sépare. " Je retiens ma respiration quelques secondes, je sens ma poitrine se comprimer. " Je comprends pas la plupart de vos réactions et inversement, personne ne comprends mes références et jamais je ne pourrais tout vous expliquer. Je pourrais essayer des heures et des heures de jouer la parfaite petite hobbit, ça sera que du jeu, jamais moi. Je suis pas un hobbit et je le serais jamais. Même si j'en ai le physique. "  
Je n'ose pas continuer : mon monde me manque, la facilité d'être que j'avais me manque, ma solitude me manque un peu, mes chats me manquent. Même si j'adore être ici, je suis coincée ici, je suis obligée de faire avec.  
Je sens une main sur ma joue, humide et je relève les yeux embrumés sur Bombur. Tiens, j'me suis mise à pleurer. Son autre main flotte dans l'air, comme pour me tapoter la tête. Je me jette contre son torse, mes bras autour de lui. On tombe en arrière, lui sur ses fesses, moi contre lui. Il me prend dans ses bras, après quelques instants d'hésitation et je pleure à chaudes larmes contre lui. Il me tapote maladroitement la tête. Il devait pas s'attendre à ce que je finisse dans ses bras.  
" Vous êtes ici à votre place Madame Charlotte, avec nous. On ne vous comprend pas toujours, c'est vrai, mais nous avons appris à vous apprécier. Votre constante bonne humeur malgré ce qui nous attends au bout de l'aventure est un véritable baume au cœur. Avec le temps, cela ira de mieux en mieux. Vous verrez. " me rassure-t-il, en me tapotant doucement le dos.  
Doucement, il me repousse, pendant que je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Ça fait du bien de pleurer un peu, même si j'ai un peu honte d'avoir craqué alors que tout va bien.  
" Et puis, Bilbo est très patient avec vous et il est là pour vous aider si vous le laissiez faire. Ne l'oubliez pas. Nous sommes tous là avec vous. Nous sommes la Compagnie de Thorin. "  
Je suis son regard, derrière moi se trouve Bilbo qui en effet ouvre ses bras. Je me lève et viens alors me lover dans ses bras quelques instants.  
Je me recule pour regarder Bombur (de nouveau debout) et lui sourire, pour le remercier, puis sourire également à Bilbo.  
" Merci. "  
J'aimerais ajouter plus : merci de me laisser pleurer, merci de me soutenir, merci d'être là. Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Bilbo me prend la main et m'emmène plus loin, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un bras dans mon dos. Je sèche d'un revers de main mes larmes. Par chance, les nains font semblant de nous ignorer pour me laisser me calmer.  
" Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment tu as adopté tes chats. " commence-t-il. Il cherche à me changer les idées et me faire raconter mon monde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter ?

Au bout de longues minutes de discussions, Gandalf vient également s'asseoir à côté de nous, donnant de l'herbe à tabac à Bilbo.  
La discussion dérive doucement sur les cochons de compagnie dans la Comté entre Gandalf et Bilbo, pendant que je les observe. J'ai arrêté de pleurnicher. Le poids sur mon cœur s'est un peu posé. Oui, ma place n'est pas forcément un lieu. Monde réel, Arda. Au final, qu'est-ce que ça change ? L'un dans l'autre, je suis mieux avec Bilbo. Bilbo est ma place, maintenant. Peut-être que ça changera dans le futur, qui sait ? Mais en tout cas, je suis à ma place. Je serre un poing contre ma poitrine en fermant les yeux. Il faut que je grave ça dans ma mémoire, ce sentiment d'appartenance que j'ai, ici genoux contre genoux avec Bilbo, parmi la compagnie de Thorïn.  
" Ici, je suis chez moi. " je murmure en rouvrant les yeux pendant un silence.  
" Tu n'es pas ici par hasard. " rajoute Gandalf pendant que Bilbo prend ma main et la serre.  
" Et tu n'es pas seule, ne nous oublies pas. Ne m'oublie. " continue le hobbit.


	18. Les vaches sur lesquelles tombe la pluie

**Deux chapitres le même jour ? JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN !**

 **C'est ma façon à moi de vous dire que je vous aime ^^ ! Merci de me lire, merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris ou laisse des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18  
Les vaches sur lesquelles tombe la pluie**  
 _07 juin_

* * *

De la pluie. Et de la gadoue. Il pleut depuis ce matin, préparer les chevaux a été infernal, mais maintenant qu'on est en route, la gadoue rend tout le monde morose, personne ne chante, même les chevaux qui luttent ont l'air déprimés, les sabots faisant ventouse avec le sol embourbé.  
Mûre a gagné des chaussettes marron tellement il est crade. J'adore les gros poils de nos poneys, mais ça va être juste être un calvaire quand il va falloir les débarbouiller. Je sens venir d'ici qu'on va avoir des chevaux avec de la gale de boue. Même si on trouve un court d'eau pour les laver, on a rien pour les sécher. Ça va être un enfer. Je grogne intérieurement.  
Ce soir quand on posera le camp on va en avoir pour des heures pour récurer les équipements et les chevaux alors qu'on aura qu'une envie c'est de se poser autour d'un feu bien chaud.  
L'eau clapote contre les rochers et les arbres alentours. Je suis certaine que le bruit pourrait être agréable si je grelottais pas de froid.

" Dire que nous allons bientôt être à Lithe. " gromelle Bilbo dans son coin. Je hausse les épaules. J'suis toujours pas sûre du calendrier d'Arda, surtout que chaque race à le sien, mais Lithe, ça ressemble à Litha et selon moi on est en juin, donc ça colle.

Heureusement, ma cape me protège relativement bien. J'suis pas sèche, mais j'suis pas non plus trempée, juste transit de froid.  
Vu qu'on a la même cape, j'ose espérer que notre cambrioleur est aussi relativement sec. C'est tout ce que je peux espérer vu que les nuages sont bien noirs dans le ciel gris.

La gadoue ralentit notre progression, en plus et nos montures luttent contre le sol qui veut les immobiliser.  
Faut dire que depuis le Dernier Pont (sisi, c'est son nom), il y a plus aucun pavement. La route c'est de la terre plus ou moins battu par de nombreux passages. Je sais pas trop comment on fait pour la suivre et pas la perdre de vue. Visiblement Gandalf sait où il va.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Dori demander à Gandalf d'arrêter la pluie.  
" Hé, Monsieur Gandalf, ne pourriez-vous pas arrêter ce déluge ? "  
Ah, oui, ça serait rudement sympa s'il pouvait !  
" Il pleut, Maître Nain. Et il continuera à pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête. Si vous voulez changer le climat de ce monde, vous devrez vous trouver un autre magicien. "  
Dommage pour la pluie, on va profiter de la douche gratuite, alors. Je positive comme je peux. Après ça, la pub Ushuaïa semble beaucoup moins agréable, même si l'eau était chaude et pas froide.  
" Il y en a d'autres ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- D'autres magiciens ? " demande Bilbo. Je vois Ori se redresser sur sa selle, tendant comme moi l'oreille vers notre magicien.  
" Nous étions cinq. Le plus important de notre ordre est Saroumane, le Blanc. Il y a aussi les deux bleus. J'oublie toujours comment ils sont appelés. "  
Étions ? Saroumane c'est pas le copain de Sauron ?  
" Et qui est le cinquième ?  
\- Ce serait Radagast, le brun.  
\- C'est un grand magicien ou … il est plutôt comme vous ? "  
POPOPOO ! Bilbo vient de brûler Gandalf. J'arrive pas à voir si ce dernier réagit à la pique ou non, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, fière de mon Bilbo l'Impertinent.  
" Je pense que c'est un très grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est une âme charitable qui préfère la compagnie des animaux. "  
À la description de Radagast, je suis sûre que je m'entendrais bien avec lui. P'tet un peu mieux qu'avec Gandalf en tout cas. Enfin, je sais pas si je m'entends bien ou pas avec Gandalf puisque nos contacts sont assez minimum. Il est gentil, ceci dit.  
S'en suit une longue discussion sur la magie, même si j'y participe pas vraiment, j'écoute. C'est toujours super intéressant. Surtout qu'ici il y a plein de trucs magiques, alors se la faire expliquer, même succinctement par un magicien c'est chouette.

" Les cheveux bleus, c'est quoi comme genre de magie ? " finis par demander Kíli à Gandalf.  
" Mais laisse mes cheveux tranquilles à la fin ! "  
À chaque fois je l'envoie sur les roses, je pense qu'il en a fini et à chaque fois, il remet ça. Mes cheveux sont une obsession chez lui. Je me suis retournée vers lui pour lui râler dessus, alors je peux admirer son grand sourire à moitié coupable pendant que notre magicien gris lui répond.  
" Ah ceci, c'est un grand mystère. Mais j'ai mes idées sur le sujet.  
\- Une bénédiction des Valars ? " propose Bilbo  
" Non, plutôt une curiosité que Charlotte a emportée de chez elles, je me trompe ? " la question m'est clairement orienté  
" Il est courant par chez moi de se colorer les cheveux. La plupart des gens choisissent de devenir brun, blond ou des couleurs classiques. Certains choisissent du bleu, du violet ou du vert. C'est pas courant, mais pas non plus si étrange que ça. "  
Ça intéresse fortement Ori et Gandalf qui se retrouve bientôt juste devant moi, laissant Thorïn et Balïn conduire le groupe.  
" Par contre, d'où je viens c'est dû à des colorants qu'on doit re-appliquer dès que le cheveu pousse. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu ma couleur naturelle.  
\- Vous vous teignez les cheveux ? Pourquoi ? " demande Ori.  
" C'est surtout pour des buts cosmétiques. Mais certains le font pour être plus eux-mêmes. C'est … comment dire. Dans mon cas, je suis normalement brune, mais j'me suis jamais sentie brune, j'ai toujours préféré le bleu, donc j'ai fini par vouloir avoir les cheveux bleus et je me sens plus moi comme ça." j'essaye d'expliquer maladroitement au jeune nain qui boit littéralement ce que je dis. J'utilise mes cheveux pour m'exprimer et me mettre en marge, aussi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit des cheveux colorés, pas ce que je pense vraiment.  
" Par contre, j'explique pas comment en arrivant ici j'ai plus besoin de me teindre. Ça facilite l'entretien de rien avoir à faire, mais c'est bizarre. " je continue en regardant Gandalf qui se frotte la barbe.  
Sur ces mots, plusieurs discussions commencent, assez agitées. Ils parlent tous en même temps, je crois que certains parlent khuzdul entre eux. J'entends pas tout du coup et je fixe mon regard sur Gandalf qui tente d'expliquer les voyages inter-monde. Je serais tentée de pas le croire, mais je l'ai vécu. Tout le monde l'écoute expliquer que parfois ça arrive, qu'on change de monde et s'adapte donc physiquement au monde, même si ça explique pas ce que je me retrouve en hobbit ni les cheveux bleus. Je serais presque tentée d'ajouter que j'me sens plus naine que hobbite, mais j'risque de causer un incident diplomatique, donc je me la ferme bien comme il faut.

La discussion sur mon arrivée ici continue longtemps pendant la journée, Ori étant le plus curieux avec Bilbo et me posant mille questions.

Même Thorïn a fini par me regarder (lui qui m'ignore presque depuis le début).  
En tout cas, avec le soutien de Gandalf, tout le monde me croit.  
" Un hobbit, un hobbit-humain, un magicien et treize nains. L'aventure va être intéressante. " déclare à un moment Dwalïn, quand doucement la conversation se finit. Je pense qu'il parle à Thorïn, puisque j'entends celui-ci grogner peu après.

Le soir quand on se pose enfin, le sol est trempé, mais la pluie a cessé. On s'est réfugiés sous un gros caillou à moitié creux qui nous fait un genre de grotte et entouré de plein d'arbres. Si on veut tous dormir au sec, on va devoir se coller, mais vu nos vêtements qui nous collent à la peau, ça va nous permettre de profiter plus de la chaleur des uns et des autres et potentiellement nous éviter de tomber malade.  
J'suis positivement lessivée. Il faut dire que j'ai passé deux bonnes heures à tenter d'essorer au maximum les poneys avec Kíli et Fíli, en s'aidant de branche souple passer le long des muscles. On a fait au max, mais si aucun n'attrape quoi que ce soit, ça sera un miracle je crois. Déjà je suis surprise que personne ne semble enrhumé. Un des poneys (Bungo, celui de Bifur) a aussi paniqué (une branche trop près de sa croupe) et s'est retrouvé avant qu'on le rattrape dans une rivière, Kíli et Fíli se sont révélé très mauvais nageur et ont manqué de peu de couler, j'ai réussi au dernier moment à m'agripper à l'encolure de Bungo et à sauver les sacs encore sur lui. Yay pour moi et pour nos repas !

J'étale mon surplus de vêtement comme je peux au sol. Tout le monde se change autour de moi, sans vraiment faire attention à ma présence, en grommelant que la pluie c'est naze et tutti frutti. Bon, visiblement, ils ont pas réalisé qu'il y avait une fille dans le groupe. Je vais prendre ça comme un signe d'intégration réussie. Enfin.  
Faut aussi dire que leur sous-vêtement à eux c'est un genre de pyjama ou de chemise sur chausse. Donc je risque pas de voir grand-chose, même si ça fait étrange de voir tout le monde sans armure. Ils sont tous super bien bâti, en dehors de Bombur qui est ronds (même si ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit bien bâti comme tous ses camarades, en fait). Et il faut que j'arrête de les maters, si un d'entre eux le remarque ça va être très gênant.  
Bilbo doit avoir suivi mon cheminement de pensée puisqu'il arrive avec sa cape.  
" Je vais faire office de paravent, arrête donc de te rincer l'œil et mets-toi au sec. "  
Je rougis en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds. Prise la main dans le sac.  
" Merci. "  
Il s'installe entre moi et le groupe, dos à moi en étendant au maximum sa cape entre ses bras. Je sais pas exactement ce que ça cache de mon anatomie, mais à mon avis pas vraiment grand chose donc je tâche de me changer très rapidement. Enfin, aussi rapidement que je puisse. Ahh, c'est super agréable de plus avoir de vêtement qui colle à la peau. Je tâche d'essorer au maximum mes cheveux pendant que Bilbo retourne à ses propres affaires en grognant un truc qui ressemble à " bien sûr, ma toute première aventure ne pouvait pas être tout du long une petite balade confortable sous le beau soleil de forelithe ".  
Pendant que j'étale les miennes pour les faire sécher, j'entends un raclement de gorge bien grave. Devant-moi se trouve Thorïn. Genre, il veut me parler ?  
" Madame Charlotte, jusqu'où comptez-vous nous suivre ?  
\- Jusqu'à la reconquête d'Érebor finie et qu'on retourne à la maison avec Bilbo. Pourquoi ? " Je réponds innocemment. Il m'a pas reposé une question de ce genre depuis Bree, je pensais qu'il avait abandonné l'idée.  
Si un regard pouvait tuer, je pense que je serais morte. Il me fusille clairement du regard. Je me redresse alors, balançant mes cheveux dans mon dos. Le nain m'observe longuement, de haut en bas, alors je place mes mains sur mes hanches. En vrai, je suis totalement terrifié et j'aurais bien envie de gigoter, mais là c'est un combat de regard qu'on a entamé et je vais pas perdre. Mon esprit surpassera mon corps et ne me trahira pas. Je retournerais pas seule à la maison (j'me perdrais sûrement en chemin avec mon super sens de l'orientation). Et puis Bilbo apprécie ma présence et les autres me tolèrent, j'vais pas tout planter juste pour une personne. Je suis à ma place et c'est pas un nain en sous-vêtement, soit-il roi qui va me faire douter de mes convictions.  
Visiblement j'ai réussi à paraître sûre de moi, puisqu'il souffle et appel Balïn. " Fais-lui un contrat. "  
J'ai les jambes qui flageole en sentant tout le stress redescendre. J'ai gagné un combat de volonté. Contre Thorïn. Oh mon chat. Toute la compagnie me regarde avec des yeux mi-amusés, mi-éberlués. Je me contente de me forcer à sourire, comme si de rien n'étais, mais je suis sûre qu'on voit que j'suis pas à l'aise.  
" Bienvenue dans la compagnie ! " me souhaite Nori avec une grande claque dans le dos qui me fait perdre mon équilibre.  
" Merci !  
\- Il était temps. " rajoute Bofur dans sa barbe.

Je suis assise à côté de Balïn sur un rocher plat, à observer tantôt la compagnie tantôt la pluie tomber sur la pluie. Le conseiller du roi agite sa plume sur le parchemin, relevant parfois le regard pour regarder ce qui doit être son modèle : un autre parchemin raturé d'un peu partout.  
Visiblement, il est totalement interdit que je me promène en sous-vêtement, même pour me laver ou baigner, par contre, douze nains (moins Balïn à côté de moi) peuvent se balader devant moi en sous-vêtement.  
Mot-dièze la logique.

Balïn semble content en relisant une dernière fois le contrat puisqu'il me le tend en souriant, mon regard se porte alors sur le document. Il a passé quasiment sa soirée à écrire le contrat (enfin, en faire une copie, j'ai le même que les autres). Le seul truc qui change dans ma version, c'est que j'obtiendrais pas une part du trésor. Ce qui me convient très bien, comme j'ai pas arrêté de rassurer Balïn qui au départ voulait négocier avec Thorïn pour que j'en aie une part. Finalement c'est mon " vous en aurez besoin pour reconstruire Érebor, moi pas. " qui l'a fait abandonner l'idée. J'ose pas trop imaginer le temps qu'il a pris pour faire toutes les copies des contrats de la compagnie.  
" Par contre, je sais que vous vous occuperez des obsèques et tout, mais j'peux demander un truc en particulier par rapport à ça ? " Je pense soudainement et m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.  
Balïn me regarde en levant un sourcil. Je prends une grande inspiration.  
" Est-ce que vous pouvez juste mettre mon corps quelque part dans un bois ?  
\- Pardon ? Comment cela ?  
\- Pas de cérémonie, de boîte en bois, de feu ou que sais-je, juste laisser mon cadavre dans un coin pas trop fréquenté pour que les animaux se fassent plaisir. "  
On est trop collés les uns aux autres autour du feu. Tout le monde me regarde maintenant et si j'en crois la tête de Balïn, j'ai encore dit un truc que j'aurais pas dû dire.  
" Je sais que les rites de passage dans l'au-delà c'est super important pour vous, mais c'est super important pour moi. " j'essaye d'expliquer, sans quitter du regard mon interlocuteur. Si je regarde les autres, j'vais perdre toute confiance en moi et me défiler.  
" Vous faites partie de la compagnie. Nous nous occuperons des frais si jamais par malheurs vous ne survivais pas à la quête.  
\- Je sais et c'est très gentil, vraiment. Mais c'est ce que je veux. "  
Je lui lance un regard que je veux implorant. C'est mon corps, je veux en faire ce que je veux. Et être dans la terre du milieu me donne ce choix. Si j'étais encore dans mon monde j'aurais demandé une incinération après avoir donné tous mes organes utiles. Ici ils ne savent pas faire de transplantation et je veux être utile à la nature.  
" Êtes-vous vraiment sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez ?  
\- À cent-pour-cent. "  
Il me fixe encore un peu du regard avant de le noter à l'arrière de mon contrat, en grommelant dans sa barbe.  
" Merci beaucoup. " je le remercie en signant enfin mon contrat.  
Il hausse les épaules, il a pas l'air super à l'aise, mais il a au moins l'air de comprendre que c'est important pour moi.  
En plus, j'ai promis à Thorïn au début de l'aventure que je me mettrais pas dans leur pattes. Ce genre de funérailles à la j'm'en foutiste ça colle parfaitement.  
Bon, j'espère quand même sincèrement pas crever en route, mais au vu de mes compétences de survie, je préfère prendre des précautions.

Je retourne près de Bilbo qui est en pleine discussion avec Bofur et Nori. Je ne les écoute pas et me met dans mon duvet directement.  
Je suis crevée, trop de trucs tournent dans ma tête. Avoir parlé de ce qui arrivera à mon corps après que je sois morte rends la chose beaucoup trop tangible. J'aime pas en parler. Même s'il fallait. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un cimetière ou autre.

Doucement, la vie du camp baisse. Les tours de veille s'organisent, les nains vont dormir.  
" Glóïn prendra ensuite la fin de la nuit avec Madame Charlotte. "  
Je lève une main, pouce en l'air pour faire comprendre que j'ai bien entendu. Ce qui fait rire quelques nains. La nuit va être courte, mais enfin, on me fait suffisamment confiance pour veiller sur les autres, donc je suis contente.


	19. Malade comme un troll

**Chapitre 19  
Malade comme un troll  
**08 juin

* * *

Par je ne sais pas trop quel miracle, aucun des chevaux, aucun nains, aucun magicien et aucun hobbit n'a été malade.  
Sauf moi.

Depuis ce matin, j'ai le nez qui coule horriblement, mal à la tête et je renifle comme je peu pour tenter de respirer autrement que par la bouche. Autant dire que je suis loin d'être sexy.  
Bilbo a donc passé sa journée à côté de moi, me tendant régulièrement des mouchoirs en me maternant et me rappelant que ce n'était pas digne d'une femme que de faire autant de bruits, même malade. Je râle pour la forme, mais tente de pas trop trop faire de bruits. Parce que si c'était pas moi la malade ça m'énerverait.  
Visiblement, la scène fait rire Nori, Kíli et Fíli qui rigolent régulièrement en entendant les reproches du hobbit.

Dori a fini par venir à côté de nous avec Ori et me passer deux mouchoirs qu'il " réservait à Ori, mais il n'est pas encore malade et ça vous servira plus qu'à lui. "  
Je me suis donc retrouvée à être materné par un nain et un hobbit.  
Je suis une adulte, ils le savent ?  
Secrètement, je suis contente de leurs attentions. Ça réchauffe le cœur.  
Et j'ai réussi à me faire tutoyer par une personne de plus, je pense donc ne pas avoir tout perdu. Petit à petit, j'vais réussir à faire comprendre à l'entièreté de la compagnie qu'il faut me tutoyer.

En fin de journée, on arrive dans un genre de grande clairière, je crois ne plus avoir grand chose dans mon nez, j'ai rempli quatre mouchoirs (dont un de Bilbo et un de Dori) et j'ai qu'une hâte : manger un truc chaud près du feu.

" Nous allons passer la nuit ici. Fíli, Kíli, occupez-vous des poneys et surtout, restez près d'eux. Balïn, tu prends le premier tour de garde. Glóïn, Óïn, faites un feu. Bombur, tu t'occupes du repas. " Et continue de distribuer les rôles à chacun, pendant que je tente de descendre de mon poney sans aucune grâce. J'ai aucun équilibre depuis ce matin. C'est Nori qui me rattrape pendant que je chute de ma selle, plus que je n'en descends et me remet droite, par terre.  
" Berci. " Ce qui le fait rire pendant qu'il emmène Mûre auprès des deux neveux de Thorïn.  
" Madame Charlotte, vous restez près du feu et je ne veux pas vpus voir ailleurs ce soir. Óïn s'occupera de vous dans la soirée. " m'ordonne subitement Thorïn en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je hoche la tête, pour lui montrer que j'ai compris et tente de lui décocher un sourire, mais je suis tellement malade que je crois que ça ressemble à une grimace. Son visage se détend quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tourne rejoindre Gandalf parti explorer la ruine près d'ici. Tant pis, je suis trop contente quand je m'assois enfin près de Dori qui me tapote une place à côté de lui par terre, près d'Ori et du feu dans la carcasse de ce qui a dû autrefois être une maison de ferme.  
Chat soit loué les nains et leur capacité d'allumer un feu en toute situation. J'entends Bombur souffler du nez pendant qu'il s'applique à commencer le repas.  
Il fait encore bien jour, je sais pas trop pourquoi on s'arrête si tôt, mais c'pas moi qui vais râler à ce propos. Monter à cheval malade, c'est galère vu que ça me prive de la quasi-totalité de mon assiette.

" Tout va bien ? "  
Je relève la tête vers Bilbo, qui caresse Menthe à côté de Balïn, visiblement pour l'aider à desceller la jument.  
" Gandalf, où allez vous ?  
\- Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ai la tête sur les épaules.  
\- Et qui est-ce ?  
\- Moi, monsieur Baggins. "  
Tous les nains le regardent s'éloigner, sans un seul regard en arrière.  
" Dépêche-toi Bombur, on a faim. " lance Thorïn.  
Et il me fusille du regard au passage. Eh ! J'ai rien fait moi !

Dori a continué de vouloir me moucher, mais avec plus de conviction maintenant qu'on est tous les deux au sol. À chaque fois je le repousse et le fait moi-même, ce qui le fait râler faussement. Au fond, il a l'air amusé, si j'en juge par son sourire. Ori et Nori eux, sont complètement ravis de cette diversion dans l'attention de leur grand-frère que je crée et rigolent en douce dès que leur grand-frère ne les regarde pas.  
Bilbo lui me regarde curieusement.  
Comment j'ai fait pour me faire adopter par Dori ? Bonne question.  
Óïn m'a apporté un bol de tisane ou un truc du genre, contre le froid. J'aurais préféré un grog, mais j'l'ai quand même bu après moult remerciement. Tout pour me débarrasser de mon nez bouché qui me fait respirer par la bouche.

La nuit tombe après ça pendant que tout le monde (sauf moi) s'occupe du campement. Bilbo a été chargé d'apporter leur repas à Fíli et Kíli et s'éloigne.  
" Arrête t'en as eut plein. " râle Bofur sur Bombur.  
" Yep, c'est pas un mauvais ragoût, Bombur. J'en ai eut des pires. " complimente à sa façon Glóïn.  
" Dori aurait pu le cuisiner ! " se moque Nori avant de rire avec le reste de la compagnie de nains.  
" Hilarant. " rétorque Dori, mais s'il fait une mauvaise tête, ses yeux disent qu'il est bien d'accord et trouve ça rigolo, au fond.  
Nori passe avec deux bols, un pour Ori qui s'est de nouveau posé à côté de moi et un autre pour moi.  
" Han, berci beaucoup Bori ! " je le remercie, toute contente qu'il ait pensé à moi. Ce qui me vaut un sourire immense et fait rire Ori et Dori, à côté de moi.  
Le bol est brûlant, mais je mets mes mains amoureusement autour.  
" Cha fait gro du bien. " je souffle, faisant de nouveau rire Ori qui ne se lasse pas de ma voix de malade. J'ai aucun odorat, donc je sais pas si ça sens bon, mais j'ai vu Bombur préparer le repas, donc je sais qu'il s'agit d'une soupe pleine de faisans (que Kíli a tué pendant qu'on installé les chevaux et le camp), de pommes de terre et de champignons. Ça va être un régal.  
Nori revient avec un bol pour Dori et un autre pour lui et s'installe avec nous. Cela me fait bizarre d'être dans le cercle familial des Ri, mais je suis contente d'être prêt du feu pour le moment.  
Ils parlent de l'avancement du cahier d'Ori, qui visiblement relate nos aventures et fait nos portraits. Le jeune nain est tout fier de montrer son travail à ses deux grands frères et j'observe assez lointainement, avalant ma soupe assez rapidement.  
J'arrive pas du tout à lire, mais c'est super propre, ça doit être galère de faire de telles enluminures sur la route. Surtout qu'il dessine super bien.  
" B'est du Khudul ? " Ils relèvent tous la tête vers moi, ils ont pas l'air d'avoir compris. Accent de malade oblige.  
" Bes signes, b'est du khudul ? " Ori semble avoir compris, puisqu'il me répond.  
" Oui ! Quand l'aventure sera finie, j'aimerais que mon livre rejoigne la bibliothèque d'Érebor. Si tu veux, je pourrais en faire un exemplaire en langue commune pour toi et Bilbo.  
\- B'en serais hoborées ! Et Bilbo aussi, b'en suis sûre. Berci beaucoup Ori. "  
Je sais que Bilbo va faire un joli livre aussi, alors avoir mon exemplaire pour moi toute seule, surtout avec les jolies enluminures d'Ori me rends toute heureuse. J'aurais un souvenir de notre aventure avec moi. Le jeune nain rougit, visiblement heureux de mes paroles.  
Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas sortie du tout mon propre carnet depuis le début de l'aventure, j'l'ai mit dans mon sac pourtant.

" Bilbo s'est fait prendre par des trolls ! " débaroule Kíli en courant, suivit de près par Fíli. S'en suis les deux qui racontent en se coupant et se superposant le fait que Menthe, Bungo, Myrte et Marguerite se sont fait enlever par des trolls et que Bilbo est partie tenter de les sauver.  
Oh, on en est là dans l'histoire. J'avais un peu zappé, mais le départ de Gandalf aurait dû faire résonner en moi le souvenir du film. J'dois être trop malade pour réfléchir convenablement.  
Bilbo ! Il est seul avec les trolls !

Tout le monde se lève, cherche ses armes et commence à suivre en courant les deux frères qui se sont emparés de leurs propres armes.  
Enfin, sans compter Thorïn qui m'attrape sans ménagement par la capuche de ma cape et me fait tomber sur le derrière.  
" Non, vous allez nous faire remarquer et vous n'avez aucune arme, vous restez ici.  
\- Bai un couteau et be sais b'en serbir ! " je le fusille du regard en me relevant, couteau en main et pas contente de sa délicatesse légendaire. J'vais pas les laisser défendre Bilbo sans moi !  
" Non. Vous ne savais pas vous en servir contre des trolls, vous nous laissez sauver votre amoureux et vous rangez le campement, nous ne resterons pas ici cette nuit. " et sur ça il déguerpit sans me laisser le temps de répondre.  
" Bilbo b'est BAS bon aboureux ! " je glapis, avant d'être prise d'une grosse toux. Ah, mazette ! Mais je comprends que Thorïn veuille pas me laisser combattre.  
Je sais pas me battre en fait, j'dois l'avouer. J'apprécie pas de rester en arrière.  
Faire les sacs. Bien, je peux faire ça et faciliter notre départ.  
J'espère que notre magicien sera de retour à temps pour sauver tout le monde. Et c'est en râlant plus ou moins faussement que je retourne près du feu, pour ranger comme je peux toutes nos affaires dans les sacs et faire une vaisselle rapide.  
Je sais même pas si je range les effets personnels au bon endroit, mais mon but est de nous permettre un départ rapide, pas de ranger précisément tout dans le sac de son propriétaire.

Au loin, j'entends des cris. Les poneys encore à côté du campement sont agités. Certains cris sont très inquiétant, d'autres inquiétant tout court. Pendant que je prie tous les dieux que je connais de laisser tout le monde s'en sortir sans une égratignure.  
" Épona, faites que tout le monde s'en sortent avec un minimum d'égratignures. Cernunnos, j'fais pas souvent appel à vous, mais ça serait bien cool que vous aussi vous protégez ma compagnie et Bilbo. Loki, Anoukiss, vous aussi ça serait cool si vous pouviez protéger Bilbo et la compagnie. " je murmure quasi en boucle.  
Est-ce que ça serait mal venu de demander de l'aide à Frigg et Freyja alors que j'leur ai jamais parlé ? Odin vaudrait mieux éviter de lui demander de l'aide. Ouranos, Nout et les autres que je connais que de noms idem, on va éviter. Et les dieux d'ici ? Il y a des dieux en Arda, mais j'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont. Leur demander de l'aide semble idiot, du coup … Même s'ils seraient plus à même de m'aider. Est-ce que j'ai le temps de rapidement faire une offrande ?

Quand le silence se fait soudainement, j'ai quasiment fini de ranger le campement assez grossièrement et mes pensées s'interrompt aussi brusquement que les bruits. Okay, ça, ça pue carrément. Je sais qu'ils s'en sortent. Normalement. Mais ça m'empêche pas de paniquer.  
Épona s'il vous plait …

J'aperçois au loin un chapeau pointu (turlututu).  
" Gandaf ! " je m'exclame le plus silencieusement que je peux avant de courir à sa rencontre, délaissant le campement.  
" Gandaf ! Gandaf ! Gandaf ! " je scande jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque et s'arrête, levant un sourcil. En quelques foulées je suis à sa hauteur.  
" Bes bains et Bibo sont en danger ! Bes trolls ! " j'essaye d'expliquer.  
" Où ? " je sais pas trop ce qu'il a compris ou comment il a compris. Je pointe grossièrement la forêt.  
" Thorïn b'a bas laissé benir abec eux, be sais pas ! " j'essaye d'expliquer, mais il est déjà en train de filer en marchant super vite. Je le suis comme je peux. Arg. À cheval on s'en rend pas compte, mais j'ai des toutes petites pattes ! Je galère à le suivre, je trébuche, les pierres qu'il enjambe sont trop hautes pour moi, je m'emmêle les pinceaux.  
Je lutte pour rester à son niveau et respire bruyamment par la bouche.

" Charlotte, tu restes là. Je m'occupe du sauvetage. " fini par me murmurer Gandalf en arrivant devant un monticule de grosses roches que je sais même pas comment je vais grimper.  
Je lève ma main et lui fait OK avec les doigts. Il sourit rapidement avant de se retourner pendant que je récupère mon souffle aussi silencieusement que je le peux.  
J'entends les nains râler, ils sont encore en vie. On arrive à temps, le soleil se lève doucement.  
Déjà ? La nuit a été super courte, je l'ai pas vu passer.

" J'ai des parasites aussi gros que mon bras ! " Ah, Óïn est encore en vie s'il arrive à hurler ça. Je vois Gandalf s'approcher comme il peut des voix, il est beaucoup plus à l'aise sur des rochers avec son gros bâton que moi. Maudite jambes de hobbit.

" Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! " s'exclame Gandalf en faisant résonner sa voix dans les horizons.  
Après une longue seconde où il est immobile (beaucoup trop longtemps pour mes nerfs), il plonge enfin son bâton dans l'énorme caillou qu'il surplombe et celui-ci se brise en deux. J'entends une flopée d'oiseau s'envoler et les arbres trembler.

Des rires s'élèvent dans l'aube quelques longues secondes plus tard. Pendant que Gandalf se félicite d'un " Excellent. " Ouf.  
Bon, faut que je trouve comment retrouver tout le monde, il y a pas moyen que j'escalade comme Gandalf.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis trouvé un chemin jusqu'à la clairière où tout le monde est, plus ou moins à quatre pattes sur les rochers et me redresse enfin pour observer la situation.  
Quelques nains se rhabillent, d'autres récupèrent leurs armes et Kíli et Bombur aident Bifur à s'habiller. Je suis contente de voir tout le monde en vie. Tout le monde a l'air en un seul morceau.  
" Merci Épona, merci Cernunnos, merci Loki et merci Anoukiss. Soyez loué. Awen. " je murmure, une main sur mon cœur, reconnaissante s'ils ont aidés. J'ai aucune idée s'ils y sont pour quoi que ce soit ou si on a juste suivi le film, mais vu que j'les ai invoqué, autant les remercier. Question de respect.  
J'inspire brutalement de l'air en voyant enfin clairement les trolls figés. Ils sont immenses ! Gandalf leur tourne autour. Je sais pas s'il est aussi surpris que moi de leur taille ou si quelque chose le travaille. Il me jette un coup d'œil et d'un gros coup de bâton, en tape un. Il a l'air tellement fier de lui en me regardant de nouveau et je peux voir un immense sourire se dessiner sur nos deux visages. Gandalf a encore une âme d'enfant. Je souris et ris intérieurement.

Je le laisse bidouiller dans son coin et m'approche de Bilbo, encore plein de morve sèche. Il essaye de s'essuyer avec un des sacs de trolls qui ont servi à les emprisonner. Il me voit arriver et me sourit fatigué.  
" Je suis content que tu ne te sois pas retrouvée dans toute cette affaire.  
\- Boi aussi bu ton état. Be peux ? " je lui propose en m'approchant, un sac dans les mains que je ramasse au sol.  
" Bien sûr. "  
Je l'aide alors à retirer la morve de son dos et des endroits qu'il ne peut atteindre seul.  
" Ba serait chouette de trouber un coin d'eau bour te débarbouiller blus en brofondeur.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. " souffle-t-il en s'inspectant également. Il est pas propre, mais c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour le moment.

" Ah, les nains ont trouvé quelque chose, je crois. " me lance Bilbo quelques minutes plus tard, quand on abandonne enfin notre espoir de retirer l'entièreté de la morve de troll de sa personne. En effet, tous se dirigent plus profonds dans la forêt. On finit par les suivre, histoire de pas se retrouver seul avec les trolls de pierres.

Le magicien guide toute la compagnie dans une grotte qui pue.  
" Bouah. Ça cocotte. " je lance en me bouchant le nez. J'l'ai senti par-dessus mon nez bouché, c'est fort. Personne d'autres n'a l'air de trouver que ça sens la rose : tout le monde tire une sale tête. Avant d'entrer dans la grotte. Moi pas question que je mette un pied dedans, je me plante devant et attends.  
Quoi qu'ils aient à faire dedans, ça sera sans moi.  
Tout le monde hoquette, prêt à vomir. Ah, je fais vraiment bien de pas rentrer. À ce rythme, j'vais bientôt plus la seule à être malade.

Je les entends parler, fouiller, déplacer des trucs, bref, ils ont l'air de s'éclater ! Bilbo finit par les suivre. Je reste fermement dehors. D'ici j'aperçois des ossements et des vêtements. Ma gorge se serre. Cela veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui ont rencontré les trolls, mais n'ont pas été aussi chanceux que nous. Les pauvres …

Je vais me poster un peu plus loin et tente de m'éclaircir les idées. Accroupis au sol, j'écarte des feuilles mortes pour dessiner une spirale dans la terre meuble.  
" Merci d'avoir protégé Bilbo. "  
J'ajoute trois brindilles sur la spirale, en éventail.  
" Merci d'avoir protégé la compagnie. "  
Là, c'pas une offrande de qualité, c'est fait rapidement, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai sous la patte. Il faudra que je fasse mieux dès que j'en aurais la possibilité.

" Quittons cet endroit infect, allez, on y va. " lance Thorïn au bout d'un moment. Ce qui fait sortir tous les nains de l'endroit.  
Enfin ! Je me relève de mon coin de terre où je m'étais installée.  
" Bilbo ! " appelle Gandalf et je le regarde s'éloigner. Les nains sont en train de fouiller autour de nous et je les regarde un peu de loin.  
J'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je sais pas si c'est le fait d'être dans un endroit aussi puant, mais je n'ai plus le nez prit et visiblement, mon cerveau a repris du service.  
Les trolls sont hors-service, donc normalement, maintenant c'est le moment … Tiens ? Je respire !  
" Oh, ENFIN ! J'ai plus le nez bouché ! Merci la puanteur des trolls ! "  
Ma déclaration fait rire tout le monde à portée d'oreilles.

Bombur tend à tout le monde du fromage sur une tranche de pain. Visiblement trouvé dans la grotte. Je refuse poliment, mais tout le monde a faim et mange avec bon appétit. Après tout, je dois être la seule à avoir fini mon bol hier soir et ils se sont battus. Normal qu'ils aient faim.

" Quelques choses approchent. "  
C'est Fíli qui coupe tout le monde dans ses activités. La compagnie a à peine eut le temps de finir son bout de pain.  
" Restez groupé. Dépêchez-vous. " lance Gandalf.  
Toutes nos affaires sont encore au campement. On est quasiment à poils. Enfin, non, les nains ont tous leurs armures et armes, Bilbo et moi sommes habillés. Mais on a aucun sac avec nous, ni nos poneys. Je sais même pas si on a récupéré ceux prit par les trolls. J'les ai pas vus.  
" Prenez vos armes. " continue le magicien pendant que je vois Bilbo sortir son épée. Elle est de facture elfique, tout en légèreté et avec un beau fil qui s'enroule le long de la lame. Le tranchant semble parfait. Il me regarde sortir mon couteau et on se lance un sourire complice : aucun de nous ne sait se battre.  
" Vite ! " nous coupe dans notre discussion silencieuses Gandalf.

" VOLEUR ! AU FEU ! ASSASSINS ! " hurle un magicien brun sur un traîneau de …  
" Oh mon chat ils sont trop choupous ! "  
Lapin, il est traîné par des lapins. Beaucoup plus gros que des lapins de garenne, mais semblable. Le magicien se fait rapidement encerclé de nains méfiant et qui se veulent menaçant.  
" Rhadagast. " salut notre magicien gris à son confrère pendant que je range mon couteau et assise sur mes talons, tends tentativement une main vers un des lapins, ce qui leur fait faire à tous un bonds sur le côté.  
" C'est Rhadagast le brun. " explique Gandalf pendant qu'il va discuter avec le nouvel arrivant plus loin.  
Moi je laisse faire tout le monde, me focalisant sur le lapin le plus courageux qui s'approche de ma main, petit bond par petit bond, le nez frétillant. Je lui souris doucement et évite de faire des mouvements brusques. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens son souffle sur mes doigts.  
" Je suis Charlotte. " je lui murmure doucement, dépliant mes doigts. Han. J'ai maintenant un doigt sur son crâne, juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Je commence doucement à le gratouiller et avant que j'ai pu faire plus, je me retrouve avec mes deux mains dans ses poils. Il semble apprécier mes caresses et un second lapin s'approche pour réclamer aussi une part de câlin.  
" C'est dégoûtant. " se propage dans un souffle par quasiment l'intégralité des nains. Je relève la tête et cherche du regard ce qui a pu m'échapper, mais sans résultat. Un lapin cogne sa tête contre ma main et je reprends mes câlins. Je suis maintenant entourée de grandes n'oreilles et j'essaye comme je peux de caresser tour à tour les huit lapins sans en mettre un de côté, histoire de pas faire de jaloux.

" Tu te fais de nouveaux copains ? " me demande Bilbo. Je relève les yeux pour voir les nains se détendre autour du traîneau, certain finissant de ranger leurs armes alors que les magiciens s'éloignent pour discuter encore plus loin.  
" Rien de mieux qu'une aventure pour faire de nouvelles rencontres surprenantes. " je lui réponds. Il se baisse aussi pour caresser un lapin, mais le plus proche de lui fait un saut sur le côté, pas rassuré.  
" C'est Bilbo, un très bon ami à moi. Il est très gentil. " j'explique aux lapins. Bilbo retend sa main et là, aucun des lagomorphes ne bronche. On se retrouve donc bientôt à deux à caresser nos copains à poils.  
" Vous savez que le lapin ça se mange ? " demande Bofur.  
" Pas ceux-là. Eux ce sont nos copains.  
\- Tous les lapins se mangent.  
\- Certains lapins. D'autres sont des animaux de compagnie. Eux se sont les lapins de traîneaux de Radaghast. Personne de civilisé ne les mangera. "  
Le débat s'arrête là. J'aurais pensé que Bofur s'éloignerait, mais il se baisse à hauteur de lapins, certains sautillant peu rassurés un peu plus loin.  
" Qui te dit que les nains sont des êtres civilisés ?  
\- Ils sont pas toujours les plus raffinés du monde, mais ça fait quelque temps que je traîne avec vous, je te rappelle. Je pense être bien placée pour dire que vous êtes pas tous des gros barbares plein de poils et d'armes. Le cliché du nain balourd c'est so two thousand and ten. "  
Ma réponse le fait rire, pendant qu'il tente de caresser un lapin. Au bout de quelques minutes, on se retrouve à quatre à caresser les animaux, Ori nous ayant rejoint.  
Dori, Dwalïn et Óïn nous regardent bizarrement. J'arrive pas dire ce qu'ils pensent, mais visiblement on offre un spectacle pas très commun.

Au bout d'un moment, Dori tapote l'épaule d'Ori qui s'éloigne avec lui. Bofur nous étudie un moment et s'éloigne aussi. Visiblement, Thorïn donne des ordres et organise le reste de la journée, de ce que j'entends vaguement. Je vois du coin de l'œil Ori, Dori, Bifur, Fíli et Kíli s'éloigner dans la forêt. Bilbo s'est redressé pour écouter les ordres de Thorïn, mais aucun ne nous concerne. Je continue de caresser les lagomorphes tranquillement, certains explorant du nez mes vêtements et mes pieds.

On est coupé dans nos câlineries quand un cri traverse la forêt. Je me fige, le sang glacé. Les lapins ont sursauté et se sont également figé, oreilles en alerte.  
" Dites-moi que c'est pas un warg ? " je lance à l'intention des nains. Je sais bien qu'il s'agit des wargs, mais j'ai un petit espoir que le fait que je sois là ait alterné le monde et donc l'histoire. Un maigre espoir, mais un espoir quand même.  
" C'était un loup ? " demande alors Bilbo, inquiet. Warg ou loups, alors ?  
" Il y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? " continue-t-il. Non, mais dans une forêt, des loups, c'est courant. Dès qu'il y a un bruit étrange, Bilbo semble sauter sur ses pieds et demander s'il s'agit d'un loup. Je crois qu'il a peur des loups.  
" Des loups ? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup. " réponds Bofur. Je repousse doucement les lapins et me redresse. La plupart des nains autour de nous ont déjà sorti leurs armes.  
Warg alors.

Un grognement, puis une branche qui se casse nous fait tous nous retourner vers une immense bête qui ressemble à la progéniture d'une hyène et d'un loup. En très gros. Genre taille poney. Et vu les crocs, croisés dents de sabre.  
J'hurle, tétanisée.  
Nori me pousse plus loin, la bête s'abat devant Thorïn qui visiblement lui a balancé un coup-de-poing en se plaçant là où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. D'une main et sans me regarder, Nori m'aide à reprendre mon équilibre, mon regard galère à quitter la bête des yeux. Kíli tire quelque part au-dessus de son oncle une flèche et un second bestiau apparaît, visiblement les nains s'étant éloignés précédemment sont déjà revenu. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, ils ont fait vite. Mon regard papillonne. Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?!  
" Des éclaireurs Wargs ! " râle Thorïn en récupérant son épée encore dans un des animaux, maintenant tous les deux morts. Je suis incapable de former une seule pensée cohérente.  
" Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orc n'est pas loin. " continue-t-il.  
" Une bande d'orc ? " demande Bilbo, visiblement beaucoup plus rassuré que moi qui tremble presque comme une feuille. J'ai eut la présence d'esprit de mettre une main sur mon couteau et ça ne va pas m'être d'une grande utilité : même pas je tente du corps-à-corps avec un warg !  
" À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ?!  
\- À personne.  
\- À qui l'avez-vous dit ?!  
\- À personne. Je le jure. " s'énervent Thorïn et Gandalf.  
" Au nom de Durin, qu'il y a-t-il ? " demande Thorïn, pendant que le magicien semble perdu.  
" Vous êtes pourchassé. " explique le magicien.  
" Là, c'est le moment de courir, non ? " je plaide presque, ne voulant pas être dans le chemin des méchants de l'histoire.  
" Il nous faut quitter cet endroit. " déclare Dwalïn sombrement, appuyant mon propos.  
" Impossible. Nous n'avons pas de poney. Ils se sont enfuis. " arrive sur ces mots Ori, qui visiblement a mit plus de temps avec Dori et Bifur que Fíli et Kíli pour revenir.  
" Je vais les lancer à mes trousses.  
\- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad. Ils vous rattraperont.  
\- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel. Qu'ils essayent donc pour voir. " se querellent les magiciens pendant qu'on les regarde faire. Thorïn parle en khuzdul avec Dwalïn et Balïn pendant ce temps. En tout cas, le magicien brun a la classe. Même s'il a l'air d'un hippy qui en a trop pris (gros).  
Je partage un regard affolé avec Bilbo. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

D'énormes cris de wargs coupent toutes discussions : le magicien brun saute sur son traîneau et lance à fond de train ses lapins dans la direction des cris. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde commence à courir dans la direction opposé. Je ne réfléchis pas et fait de même. Pas question de me retrouver seule à saluer les wargs. On quitte en quelques très longues minutes la forêt pour se retrouver dans un genre de prairie d'herbe jauni et asséché par le soleil.

On suit Gandalf, se cachant comme on peut derrière des cailloux dans la plaine, maintenant qu'on est plus sous le couvert de la forêt. On entend Radaghast au loin et les wargs. Ils sont encore loin de nous, mais combien de temps la diversion va tenir ? Visiblement Ori et sa délégation de nains ont ramené quelques sacs du campement puisque quasi tous les nains ont maintenant un sac sur le dos. Je doute qu'on ait tout, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Remercions Thorïn qui m'a fait ranger le campement et qui a envoyé des nains récupérer nos biens. Si j'avais encore quelques doutes sur le leadership du roi nain, ils seraient maintenant totalement effacés. Même si j'avais pas de doutes à la base.

Derrière un nouveau caillou plus haut que nous, Nori et Ori nous tendent à Bilbo et moi nos sacs et le bâton de marche de Bilbo.  
" Merci tout plein ! " je les remercie rapidement en soufflant, contente de retrouver mes affaires, même si c'est peu réconfortant en plein milieu d'une chasse à l'homme (ou aux nains et aux hobbits).  
Autant Bilbo court sans bruit, autant les nains font autant de bruit qu'une armée qui marcherait sur de la ferraille. En plus de marcher aussi lourdement que des trolls, leurs affaires cliquettent, grincent et grognent. Si les wargs nous retrouvent pas aux bruits, je sais pas quoi dire.

On fait souvent volte-face dans notre course, que ce soit pour s'éloigner de nouveau de nos pourchassant ou pour juste éviter de se faire voir. À chaque fois que j'aperçois du coin de l'œil l'une des créatures, j'ai le cœur qui s'accélère. Pourvu qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas.  
J'ai les poumons prêt à exploser et très mal aux genoux. J'suis pas habituée à courir, mais alors courir chargée comme un baudet me réussis pas du tout. Aucun des nains n'a l'air essoufflé et Bilbo semble juste commencer à respirer un peu plus fort. Je sais pas comment ils font. Ceci dit, je suis contente, je suis sur les talons des nains, Bilbo juste devant moi et bien que je galère, je me fais pas distancer. Ce qui en soit est un beau record personnel à avoir.  
À chaque arrêt, aussi cour soit-il, je cherche à calmer ma respiration et mon cœur. C'est pas le moment de tomber en crise de panique ou d'attraper un point de côté.  
Gandalf nous aboie des ordres par-ci par-là et Thorïn a l'air profondément ennuyé. On dirait deux étalons qui se battent pour un troupeau, même s'ils font attention à nous on voit très bien qu'ils se chamaillent. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel en me moquant de leurs gamineries, mais j'avoue que là, regarder mes pieds et tenter de pas ralentir le groupe me semble une meilleure chose à faire.

Alors qu'on se planque derrière un rocher, un warg avec son cavalier orc nous surplombe. Ça fait vingt minutes minimum qu'on court partout, c'est un miracle qu'on nous ai pas repéré avant. Je regrette de pas avoir pris plus de temps pour faire du vélo ou juste sortir de mon appartement plus souvent avant d'arriver en terre du milieu. Je place une main devant ma bouche, en me forçant à respirer profondément et sans sifflement. J'ai la cage thoracique prête à exploser et ma tête est pas loin de faire de même, mais plutôt mourir que … ah bah nous faire repérer et mourir. Je vois Bilbo et Ori qui me supplie du regard de rester silencieuse. Les deux tremblent autant que moi je crois. On a juste le temps de se retourner vers Kíli qui s'éloignait partiellement du rocher pour voir le warg tomber juste devant nous, lui et son cavalier touché par les flèches du nain. Bilbo m'a agrippé la main que j'ai encore de libre et Dwalïn a mit une main par-dessus la mienne sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'hurler, ce qui produit un bruit étranglé très étrange, mais fort heureusement presque inaudible. Le geste était pour éviter de nous faire repérer, mais c'est loupé : le warg blessé hurle à la mort, alertant toute sa meute. Toute la compagnie se crispe. Dwalïn est le premier à réagir et va enfoncer brutalement une de ses haches sur l'orc qui s'est relevé entre temps, bientôt rejoint par Bifur et Thorïn qui l'achève prestement. Kíli tirant sur les deux ennemis à distance (sans toucher un seul des nains, il vise bien le coco).  
Toute la compagnie est immobile, transit d'horreur et une question nous parcourt tous : est-ce qu'on est repéré ?

On entend les wargs à distance hurler, les bruits de leurs pattes se rapproche. Ah, on est repéré. Un regard vers Gandalf, et Thorïn hurle en ordre en Khuzdul. Nul besoin de parler la langue pour comprendre : on court. Je reprends mon rythme de respiration effréné, bouche ouverte, ça sert à rien de chercher à faire le moins de bruits possibles maintenant. Bilbo relâche ma main en reprenant la fuite. On détale tous comme des lapins en suivant Thorïn et Gandalf. On ne se cache plus, on file aussi vite que l'on peut et on cherche à distancer les orcs et leurs montures.

À un moment je pige pas ce qu'on a fait, mais on se retrouve face aux wargs. Genre face à face. Un hurlement m'échappe. On a dû tourner en rond ! Pas le temps de paniquer plus, le magicien nous ordonne de le suivre dans une autre direction.  
Personne ne bronche et on le suit tous, jambes à notre cou. Mes genoux manquent de me lâcher suite au brusque changement de direction, mais ils suivent tant bien que mal le rythme. J'entends mon cœur dans mes oreilles et j'essaye de courir aussi vite que je le peux. J'ai l'impression de faire une hystérie cardiaque. Tout mon corps semble me demander de l'achever.

On se retrouve vite entourés de wargs et d'orcs, ça hurle des noms, on se cherche tous, entre les arbustes et les cailloux. Je tourne sur moi-même, cherchant du regard les autres et surtout, Bilbo. Je m'étrangle en cherchant à récupérer ma respiration. J'entends surtout Thorïn hurler le nom de Kíli. Dori hurle celui d'Ori.  
" Nous sommes cernés ! " hurle Fíli. Je vois quelques-uns des nains, je me suis éloignée de tous sans m'en apercevoir et je cours vers eux. Si je veux rester vivante il faut pas que je m'éloigne.  
" Ils approchent ! " hurle quelqu'un.  
" Où est Gandalf ?! " Ça ressemble à Thorïn ça.  
" Il nous a abandonnés ! "  
" Non ! " je glapis, en sortant mon couteau (oui, étrangement, j'ai pas eut la présence d'esprit de le faire avant, courir étant ma priorité jusque-là). Non, Gandalf nous sort de ce pétrin, j'en suis persuadé.  
Kíli et Ori balancent respectivement des flèches et des cailloux sur les orcs, pendant que ces derniers se rapprochent dangereusement.  
" Il faut tenir ! " hurle Thorïn qui visiblement s'attends à ce qu'on décime les … dix, vingt … trop d'orcs, j'peux pas compter ceux que je vois et je sais qu'il y en a d'autres derrière les rochers et encore plus derrière moi. Bilbo se tient avec eux, face à moi, avec sa nouvelle épée et son bâton, prêt à se défendre.

" Attention ! " j'ai à peine le temps d'entendre Bilbo glapir que quelque chose me balance sur le flanc. J'entends un crac bien brutal en atterrissant sur le sol, main en avant et ne capte pas de suite qu'il s'agit de mon dos. Enfin, non, pas mon dos. Mon sac. J'entends hurler, mais mes oreilles sont brumeuses, mon coeur étant quasiment le seul son que j'entends. Je lève un bras en entendant un grognement s'approcher de moi dangereusement et place sans trop y réfléchir le dos de la lame le long de mon bras, j'ai vu ça dans les films c'est que ça doit marcher. Un warg est contre moi et cherche à me choper le bras que je secoue assez désespérément à la recherche d'une prise, n'importe quoi pour me relever. C'est lui qui a dû me propulser sur le côté. D'un coup de bras je le repousse, lui tranchant une partie de la peau sur son poitrail en même temps et faisant voler quelques poils. J'aurais pas eut ce couteau, nulle doute que mon mouvement aurait été plus qu'inutile. Il cabre sous la douleur, je tente de me relever et trébuche en avant, emportée par le poids de mon sac qui bouge dans mon dos. Le mouvement me met à genoux et je sens qu'on me soulève par les cheveux (d'un coup, je regrette ma tresse très facile à attraper, ma cape a dû glisser à un moment X ou Y). De nouveau je balance mes bras et mon couteau devant moi, où il y a le danger, en hurlant pathétiquement ce que je tente de faire passer pour un cri de guerre. C'est un mouvement désespéré, je ne capte pas ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je me retrouve de nouveau sur mon postérieur, je pense pas avoir touché l'orc, mais au moins je suis de nouveau par terre et libre de mes mouvements. Je me relève une nouvelle fois et me met à courir vers la compagnie sans réfléchir plus. Je pourrais jamais tuer un orc ou un warg, pas la peine de m'éterniser ici. J'entends glapir le warg derrière moi et je vois Kíli face à moi, encore en train de tirer. Je cours alors vers les autres nains : j'suis pas faite pour me défendre !  
Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette aventure, bon sang ?

" Par ici, pauvre fou ! " hurle Gandalf qui vient de réapparaître d'entre les cailloux telle un chien de prairie. Je me le fais pas dire deux fois, comme la plupart des nains, pour me glisser entre les cailloux et glisser maladroitement dans le trou, mon couteau tombant de ma main pour rejoindre le sol.  
Je le ramasse et le range rapidement pour que personne ne se blesse dessus et grimace à la vue du sang dessus. Ceci dit, j'ai que des égratignures et rien de cassé, alors que j'ai rencontré de très près un orc et un warg, alors je suis bien contente de l'avoir.  
" Neuf, dix, " telle une maîtresse d'école, Gandalf nous compte pendant que Thorïn défend l'entrée de notre trou (c'est même pas un trou de hobbit). Une main sur mon cœur, je tente de retrouver mon souffle, tremblante de partout et suante. Tout le monde arrive, les uns après les autres. Je crois que je vais vomir. Je ferme les yeux et me force à respirer et me calmer. Pas le moment de vomir.  
Thorïn est le dernier à nous rejoindre dans le tunnel, mais nous sommes tous là pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
Avant qu'on ai eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un cor résonne au-dehors. Ça crie, ça grogne, ça hurle, des sabots frappent le sol. Qui que ce soit au-dehors, ils tuent nos poursuivants, pour mon plus grand bonheur. On regarde tous la sortie de notre trou, inquiet de ne rien voir, sans faire un bruit.  
Avant qu'un orc tombe dans notre trou et me fasse sauter derrière Bilbo et m'agripper à lui. Heureusement, la bête est morte.

" Les elfes. " commence Thorïn en observant la flèche qui était plantée dans le corps de l'orc mort tombé dans le trou. Gandalf le regarde en levant un sourcil, pendant que je me tourne vers Kíli. J'ai survécu.  
" Merci de m'avoir sauvé.  
\- De rien ! " me sourit-il, tout content d'avoir été utile. Je lui souris, entre deux respirations frénétiques. J'ai du mal à m'en remettre.

Soudainement, je me retrouve avec un Bilbo pendu à mon cou " Par Éru, tu n'as rien ?! " il est encore sous le choc, comme moi, en fait.  
" Je vais bien. " je tente de le rassurer en l'éloignant doucement de moi, quand bien même je tremble encore.  
" Vous savez vous servir de votre couteau. " rétorque Dwalïn en passant devant moi. " À peu près " précise-t-il. Il me sourit rapidement, avant que je ne vois plus son visage, il inspecte le fond de notre trou.  
" J'en suis pas sûre, maintenant. " C'est une chose de savoir s'occuper de viandes, une autre de s'en servir contre un warg qui m'aurait bien prit en repas. Mon dieu. J'ai blessé un animal. Bon, mon cerveau tente de raisonner que c'était lui ou moi et que j'mange bien de la viande, mais une autre partie de mon cerveau me dit que c'est pas bien de blesser les autres.  
" Il t'a sauvé la vie, je suis content de te l'avoir acheté. " m'encourage Bilbo, je lui souris alors. Oui, ça m'a sauvé la vie.  
" Je ne peux pas voir où mène ce passage ? Devons-nous le suivre ?  
\- Nous le suivons ! Bien sûr ! " échange Dwalïn et Bofur et coupant court toute discussion.  
Et comme ça, on se retrouve à crapahuter comme on peut dans le tunnel. Heureusement, on voit encore le ciel au dessus de nous et personne n'est blessé à ce que je vois.

Je ne frissonne plus de peur. Ma respiration est encore hachée, mais revient à la normale. Mon cœur ne tambourine plus aussi fort.  
Eh beh, ça aura été vingt-quatre heures trèèès mouvementé : un bon rhume, des trolls, des orcs, des wargs.  
Bilbo regarde d'un air désabusé Gandalf avant de me pousser gentiment devant lui, pour que je suive les nains. C'qui est bien, c'est qu'il a autant confiance que moi dans le magicien.

C'est un peu plus loin, que je me rends compte que les chevaux ne seront plus de l'aventure. J'espère que ceux encore attachés réussiront à se libérer et que tous goutterons avec joie à la liberté.  
" Au revoir Mûre. Au revoir Myrte. Au revoir Menthe. Au revoir Bungo. " je commence à saluer nos amis qui ne sont plus avec nous.  
" Elle dit au revoir aux poneys là ? " demande Fíli d'un peu plus en avant dans la file indienne.  
" Au revoir Aria. Au revoir Bertha. "  
" Je crois bien. " réponds Nori juste dans mon dos.  
" Au revoir Dalila. Au revoir Finola. Au revoir Châtaigne. Au revoir Noisette. "  
" Elle leur a TOUS donné un nom ?! " s'étonne Kíli.  
" Au revoir Florian. Au revoir Brunella. "  
" Je crois bien. " réponds son frère  
" Au revoir Charlie. Au revoir Églantine. Au revoir Marguerite. Au revoir Eléonore. Au revoir Azalée. "


	20. Vallée d'Imladris

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Têtes raides - Civili uZ3iY7kgZqQ**  
 **The man in the moon hiRZY80Jjqk**  
 **Naheulbeuk - Les chaussettes du nains FPoXRMA3qMI**  
 **Les elles - Milo XRaBR2-bm4I**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20  
** **Vallée d'Imladris  
** _08 juin_

* * *

Le chemin commence à se faire long quand enfin, de la lumière nous vient d'en face.  
" La fin du tunnel ? " je m'interroge à haute-voix  
" Gandalf, où sommes-nous ? " demande Bilbo. Quelques pas plus tard, je comprends sa question en débarquant sur un pan de montagne qui donne sur une large vallée niché entre des flancs de montagnes. L'odeur de pins et d'arbre humide emplit mes narines, l'air est frais et l'eau roucoule de multitude de petites cascades jusqu'à une rivière.  
De nombreux bâtiments pointent vers le ciel, se mêlant à de nombreux arbres. Je vois au loin un vol d'oiseaux et sourit.  
Cela ressemble sans différence au Fondcombe du Seigneur des anneaux en ligne.

" La vallée d'Imladris. En langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom …  
\- Fondcombe.  
\- Ici se trouve la dernière Demeure Sacrée, à l'est de la mer. "  
discutent tranquillement Gandalf et Bilbo, qui est aussi émerveillée que moi. Le soleil de la mi-journée semble baigner la vallée dans des flots de lumière. C'est irréel.  
Je n'arrive pas à arrêter mes yeux sur un point précis tellement tout m'appelle.  
Thorïn râle sur Gandalf. Une question d'ennemi, de ce que j'entends. J'écoute pas vraiment. Aucun des autres nains non plus.  
C'est encore plus magique en vrai que dans le jeu !

Peu après, on suit un chemin qui serpente entre les roches pour descendre dans la vallée. Au fur et à mesure qu'on approche, des chants d'oiseaux et des chants … d'elfe j'imagine arrive à nos oreilles. Plus on descend, plus l'air se réchauffe, passant de frisquet à confortable et réconfortant. C'est magique.  
J'en viens à croiser des doigts qu'on m'offre un bain. Bien chaud si possible. Avec plein de bubulles.  
Han, et un bon lit, ça serait chouette ça !

Bilbo avec son bâton de marche est le seul avec moi qui semble à l'aise et heureux de regarder partout. Les nains sont sur le qui-vive et regardent partout, armes en mains, clairement, ils sont pas à leur aise.  
Moi ça va. Je suis joie de retourner à la civilisation. Pis c'est la ville préférée de mon elfe érudit sur Seigneur des anneaux En ligne, donc je connais et je suis à l'aise.  
On entend les elfes chanter au loin. Chanter quoi ? J'entends pas assez pour savoir.

" Bien sûr, les elfes savent déjà qu'on est là et chantent du non-sens. " grommelle Balïn. Sachant que ce sont eux qui ont chantés chez Bilbo à propos de vaisselle, ça me fait rire. L'air des elfes me fait penser à un truc (ou alors c'est une association d'idées avec la civilisation). Du coup je chantonne et Bilbo me regarde avec intérêt.  
" Tu connais les paroles ? " me demande-t-il curieux. Il sait que je connais plein de chansons (je travaillais en écoutant de la musique après tout) et il adore les écouter. Enfin, quand j'arrive à me souvenir des paroles ou que c'est pas un truc en anglais.  
Je hoche la tête vaguement, continue de chantonner ce que je ne connais pas, mais plus fort pour qu'il entende. Je vois certains nains relever la tête, comme pour écouter. Je rougis, j'aime pas chanter en public, mais j'aime pas dire non à Bilbo. Arrive le refrain, et là, je connais les paroles.  
" Civili civila, civilalisation. Si la vie, si Lisa, Lisa avait raison. C'est pas dans les chansons, ni dans l'eau de mon vin qu'on fera dès demain des civilisations. "  
Bofur me regarde étrangement " quels genres de paroles est-ce ? ", Balïn se contente d'un " ça a à peine plus de sens que les elfes. " et Bilbo m'écoute fredonner la suite, il a l'air ravit : comme tous les hobbits il aime beaucoup les chansons. J'connais que le refrain de cette chanson des têtes raides, mais ça fait du bien de se raccrocher un peu à des souvenirs de chez moi. Pis les jeux de mots de ce groupe me fait toujours plaisir à écouter, surtout quand après des années je découvre un calembour.  
Suite à ça et dès que j'ai arrêté, Bofur se met également à fredonner des airs de sa connaissance et cela calme sensiblement les nains autour de nous.

On arrive enfin à un pont, qui donne sur un genre de place, face à deux statues sans iris qui semblent nous suivre du regard, comme la Joconde, mais en moins souriant, et un grand escalier. L'entrée de la vallée, je pense.  
Gandalf s'y arrête et je lance un énorme sourire à Bilbo qui me sourit à son tour. Des murmures s'élèvent dans notre groupe.  
" Mithrandir " me fait sursauter une voix. C'est un elfe (géant, enfin, pour ma taille de hobbit) avec des cheveux noires et habillés de pourpre presque noire.  
" Ah, Lindir."  
Et ce dernier réponds en simlish. Enfin, un truc que je comprends pas. De l'elfique sans doute.  
" Je dois parler avec le Seigneur Elrond.  
\- Monseigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.  
\- Pas ici ? … Où est-il ? "  
Un cor résonne dans la vallée. Tiens, c'est le même que tantôt non ?  
À peine le temps de me retourner que des cavaliers arrivent. Thorïn lance un " Ifridî bekâr! " et d'autres ordres que je comprends pas et Bilbo et moi on se fait tirer par le sac au milieu des nains, prêt à nous défendre. Ori aussi se fait repousser vers le centre par Nori et je le rattrape avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus.

On est tout pitit ! Les chevaux font deux fois ma taille, à peu près, mais alors les elfes dessus sont méga haut. Je vais choper un torticolis. Les chevaux ont les sabots qui claquent sur le sol, les cavaliers nerveux les inquiètent et ils ont les oreilles en arrière, la queue plaquée contre leur croupe. Si aucun ne décoche un coup de cul vers nous je serais contente.  
Les elfes font les cowboys à former deux cercles autour de nous, pendant que les nains grognent et pointent leurs armes sur les elfes. Après ils s'étonnent que leurs deux peuples s'entendent pas.

" Gandalf !  
\- Seigneur Elrond ! "  
Et ils commencent à papoter en simlish. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir les sous-titres ? Les elfes baissent leurs armes, mais pas leur garde, Bilbo tente d'observer plus en détail Elrond.  
" C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose, ou, quelqu'un, les as attirés par ici. "  
" Captain obvious. " je murmure, ce qui me vaut un coup de coude de Bilbo.  
" Heu, il se peut que ça soit nous. " réponds notre magicien, même pas repentant.  
Ce magicien là. J'le tuerais des fois. Il apporte des orcs chez un de ses potes, même pas il s'excuse. Et après on me dit à moi que je suis mal-élevée.

Thorïn s'avance alors vers les deux grands et le cercle de nains se défait un peu. Bilbo s'avance, mais je reste avec Ori en retrait. J'me sens plus à l'aise au milieu de nain que près des elfes, je pense.

" Bienvenue, Thorïn. Fils de Thrain.  
\- Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. "  
Thorïn 1 - Diplomatie 0  
Et je remarque à ce moment-là qu'ils ont la même coupe : cheveux en arrière et tresse le long des oreilles. C'est rigolo ça.  
" Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne.  
\- Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. "  
Thorïn 2 - Diplomatie 0  
Ce à quoi Elrond réponds un long morceau de Simlish. Je croise des doigts que ça soit qu'on est les bienvenues et pas qu'on coupe la tête de Thorïn.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? " s'énerve Glóïn en passant devant les autres nains. " Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?  
\- Non, Maitre Glóïn, il vient de nous inviter. " réponds Gandalf.  
Les nains commencent alors à parler entre eux en Khuzdul.  
" Sérieux ? Bilbo vous invite pas, vous vous invitez vous-même. Un elfe vous invite, vous hésitez ?! " je murmure plus pour moi-même que pour les autres, mais Bilbo me hausse les épaules, donc il a entendu. Les nains, j'vous jure.  
" Eh bien, dans ce cas, allons-y. " tranche Glóïn, porte parole des nains pour la soirée il semblerait.  
Tout le monde commence à avancer. Autour de nous, les elfes descendent de leurs chevaux et je les regarde faire quelques secondes. Ils sont super souples et descendent de cheval comme si la gravité n'existait pas. Ces quelques instants d'observation suffisent pour faire que je suis la dernière en bas des escaliers. Elrond me regarde.  
" Mae govannen ! " je salue en souriant. Mon cerveau fait un énorme blocage et je perds mon sourire en le voyant lever un sourcil. Oups. Est-ce que je suis aussi pas censé connaître cette salutation ? Je vois du coin de l'œil Bifur et Nori se retourner vers moi. Elrond me sourit comme pour me rassurer.  
" Mae govannen. "  
Et je cours presque pour rejoindre les autres nains. Je suis pas morte, mais je compte pas rester socialiser, c'était assez étrange comme ça comme échange.

On suit alors Monseigneur Elrond le long des loooongs escaliers.  
Arrivé en haut, des elfes nous séparent les uns des autres pour nous proposer des chambres. De ce que je comprends dans le flot de paroles, chacun d'entre nous se voit proposer une chambre et un elfe pour nous aider à nous installer. Je retire enfin ma capuche et secoue la tête. Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! Je sens presque mon crâne respirer.  
" Vous avez une femme avec vous ?! " s'exclame un des elfes, enfin, une.  
" Yep. " je réponds en relevant le menton, prête à défendre mon genre s'il le faut.  
" Il y a un problème ? " demande Gandalf qui était plus ou moins resté avec nous, mais était plus loin en discussion avec Elrond. Dans le couloir, les nains se sont stoppés sur leur pas et me regardent.  
" Non, mais c'est une surprise. Les nains ne voyagent jamais avec leurs femmes d'habitude. " s'excuse l'elfe, avant d'ajouter " Lequel est son mari ? "  
Je la foudroie du regard. Pas très poli, mais c'est ma réponse à sa question, ce qu'elle semble comprendre puisqu'elle me sourit, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
" Ça ne change rien, allons dans votre chambre Madame.  
\- Merci. " je lui souris et la suis.  
Je sais que c'est pas commun pour une femme de voyager, mais de là à insinuer que je suis forcément mariée à quelqu'un de la troupe, c'est fort en chocolat. Ceci dit, elle n'a pas dit que Bilbo était mon mari, ce coup-ci, il y a du mieux.

Une fois seule dans la chambre, elle me montre un lit six fois trop grand pour moi et une pièce tout aussi grande.  
" Je suis désolée de ma réaction dans le couloir. " s'excuse-t-elle, bon pis elle a l'air d'être vraiment désolée, j'vais pas lui en tenir rigueur, ça doit être un code du coin : t'es une femme tu voyages pas si t'es pas marié.  
" Pas de soucis. Désolée, ma réaction a pas non plus était la plus sympa. "  
Cela détend l'atmosphère puisque c'est toute pétillante qu'elle me propose une bassine d'eau pour me rafraîchir et son aide pour me changer, visiblement un banquet sera donné en notre honneur ce soir. Je commence à sortir un t-shirt tout propre et ma salopette quand je la vois pâlir.  
" Vous ne comptez tout de même pas mettre ça ce soir ?  
\- C'est mes habits les plus propres que j'ai, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Non, non, non. Une jolie dame comme vous n'ira pas à un de nos banquets en pantalon. "  
Je la regarde s'affairer dans un placard, sans savoir quoi dire. Jolie dame ? Bon, c'est clair qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup plus que dans le couloir, mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se balader en pantalon. Différence culturelle, tout ça. Je sais que les femmes portent des robes en toute occasion, mais je vois mal ce que ça fait de me voir dans un pantalon. Les nains ont jamais râlé sur ce sujet, Bilbo non plus.  
Elle semble avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle s'approche de moi. Je me redresse et la laisse tendre devant moi la robe qu'elle a trouvée pour vérifier sa taille, pas tellement envie de me battre. J'sais même pas pourquoi elle a des habits tailles hobbit dans le placard.  
" Si je suis sage, j'aurais le droit de me laver ? " je fais semblant de m'inquiéter pour relancer la conversation. La question la fait rire.  
" Bien sûre, je vous aiderais à être la plus belle ce soir. "  
Je la contredis pas directement, mais souffle quand même pour la forme et râle silencieusement.

Je jette mes vêtements sales au sol. Mon elfe m'a laissé, j'ai devant moi deux heures pour profiter d'une large cuve en bois, recouverte d'un genre de draps, pleine d'eau trèèès chaude et avec plein de bubulles dedans.  
Je suis nue. Cela faisait des jours et des jours (j'ose pas compter) que je me suis pas retrouvée entièrement nue. Ça fait un bien fou de retrouver mon corps ! Je me démêle rapidement les cheveux d'une main et Plouf ! Dans l'eau.  
" Ahhhh. " je soupire de bonheur. L'eau est tellement chaude que ma peau devient rouge quasi instantanément. Je me sens comme un homard dans une casserole.  
" Le graaaand pooootooofeeu ! " je m'amuse toute seule, la tête dans l'eau. Ce qui est bien, c'est que les bassines des elfes me permettent de faire l'étoile de mer et de flotter. C'est trop grand pour la hobbit que je suis. Mais ça me permet d'avoir ma propre piscine chauffée. C'est géniale.  
Je prends un savon et commence à me laver en chantant à tue-tête et a capella certaines chansons de mon monde.

Quand je sors de l'eau, le bain est devenu froid, je suis aussi fripée qu'un pruneau et l'elfe est de retour avec des serviettes super trop grande pour moi, mais tellement douce.  
" Allez, il est temps de vous rendre toute jolie. "

J'aurais passé deux heures à être pouponné telle une poupée Barbie : brossé, parfumé et mise dans une robe d'un bleu bien pétant qui rivalise avec mes cheveux. La robe a un col qui dénude quasi intégralement mes épaules, la robe touche le sol et les manches sont flottantes et super élargie au niveau du poignet, quand je bouge ça fait flap-flap comme des ailes (mais ça allonge ma silhouette). C'est une robe elfique, adaptée au hobbit que je suis quoi. Mes cheveux sont coincés dans des tresses qui me font un genre de couronne et dedans elle a planté des fleurs blanches. J'ai passé un long moment à parler de leurs couleurs. Visiblement, pendant mon bain la plupart des elfes de la maison ont eut une discussion avec Lindir qui a expliqué de la part d'Elrond et Gandalf que mes cheveux sont bleus naturellement et que ça serait chouette de pas trop l'évoquer. Ça n'a pas empêché l'elfe qui m'aide de m'en parler, mais si c'est que elle, ça me va.  
Je sais toujours pas pourquoi les elfes ont dans leurs placards des tenues pour Hobbit, mais ça fait du bien d'être dans une tenue propre, je m'en plains qu'à moitié.  
" C'est pas un peu trop ?  
\- Non, vous êtes magnifique. " me sourit-elle.  
J'hausse les épaules. Bof, ça lui a fait plaisir et moi ça m'a occupé mon après-midi. Et elle a pas fait spécialement de remarque sur mes cheveux et leur couleur. On sort de la chambre, elle me conduit en glissant sur le sol vers la salle du banquet.  
Juste avant d'entrée dans la salle, je l'arrête en posant ma main sur son avant-bras.  
" J'ai passé une bonne après-midi et je sais même pas votre nom.  
\- Laureline.  
\- Han, super jolie comme nom. Merci beaucoup Laureline. "  
Je la remercie. Elle me fait un genre de p'tit pas croisé en baissant la tête avant de partir.  
Vu le nombre de révérences différentes qu'on m'a fait jusque-là, je suis sûre qu'ils ont des significations différentes. Faudra que j'demande à Bilbo à l'occasion.

À mon plus grand soulagement, je suis la première de la compagnie arrivée dans la pièce.  
" Bonsoir. " je salue, en allant m'asseoir à l'une des tables. Des elfes s'affairent autour de moi, à dresser une jolie table et à emmener des instruments de musique.  
Je sais pas trop quoi faire de ma personne. Je vais pas proposer d'aider les elfes, ce sont eux qui nous ont invités, je doute qu'ils aient besoin d'aide, mais dans le même temps, les regarder faire me met mal à l'aise.  
Bofur arrive peu de temps après avec Bombur et Bifur. Je regarde Bofur faire un tour autour de la table, en faisant mine de chercher un truc.  
" Qui êtes-vous ? " me lance-t-il, des paillettes dans les yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
" Je sais pas, j'suis entrée dans ma chambre et j'suis ressortie comme ça. Les portes doivent être magique ici. " j'explique rapidement, voyant là où il veut en venir.  
J'entends Bifur rajouter quelque chose que je comprends pas.  
" Il dit que tu es superbe. " je rougis sous la traduction de Bombur.  
" Et je confirme : tu es magnifique. " rajoute-t-il.  
" Bandes de charmeur. Merci. Vous aussi vous vous êtes fait tout beau. "  
Faut dire qu'ils sont propres, leurs tenues et coiffures bien propres. Ils s'installent tous et on commence à discuter nourriture et du repas à venir.

Les autres arrivent au compte-gouttes. Certains me complimentent, d'autres se contentent de sourire et je crois que j'ai rarement été autant en centre de l'attention, alors je porte un très grand intérêt à mon assiette. Kíli et Bofur se sont placés à ma droite, Bilbo à ma gauche. Ce dernier est dans sa tenue habituelle du shire, mais sans morve de troll. Il sent bon et il rougit quand je lui dis.  
Quand tout le monde est là, on nous pose les plats devants nous. Il y a plein de salade et de fruits. Le truc le plus cuisiné c'est le pain je crois.  
Autour de nous les elfes ont commencé à jouer de la flûte et de la harpe.  
J'entends de l'autre table Dwalïn demander où est la viande, Ori explique à son grand frère qu'il aime pas la verdure. Bilbo aussi a l'air mal à l'aise. Ils essayent de nous faire croire qu'ils sont vegan ou quoi ?  
" Tu crois qu'ils trollent ?  
\- Qu'ils quoi ?  
\- Ils font une blague ? "  
Il secoue la tête en haussant les épaules, il sait pas plus que moi.

Elrond, Thorïn et Gandalf arrivent enfin. Peut-être que ça signe le début du repas et qu'on aura le droit à autre chose que de la salade ?

Visiblement, mes espoirs sont vains, puisque rien ne change. Les nains s'agitent un peu autour de la table, mais visiblement, tout le monde tente de rester poli jusque-là.  
Je grignote un morceau de pain quand je remarque que Kíli s'essaye à la drague : il lance des clins d'œils à une elfe avec une harpe et lui fait des p'tits yeux de chatons. Ce qui fait faire à Dwalïn sa plus belle tête de " non, n'essaye même pas ". Il a tellement l'air habitué, le pauvre, il a l'air désabusé. En voyant ça, le sourire quitte le visage du jeune nain et il tente de se justifier.  
" Hum, non, les filles elfes ne m'intéressent pas beaucoup. Trop maigre. Elles ont toutes des pommettes hautes et la peau velouté. "  
Dwalïn écoute et hoche la tête. Il y croit pas, mais il fait semblant. Moi non plus, les elfes sont physiquement magnifique. Bofur lui donne alors son plus beau sourire de " mais oui, bien sûr, on te croit. " il se retourne vers moi en voyant que personne ne le croit, mais je lui rends le même sourire que Bofur. Il peut tenter, j'les vu faire des clins d'œils et les yeux doux à l'harpiste, il m'aura pas.  
" Pas assez de barbe pour moi. Quoi que, celle-là soit pas mal. "  
Le loustic s'enfonce.  
" Sauf que c'est pas une fille. " murmure Dwalïn, sans la moindre once de honte, un sourcil en l'air. Kíli se retourne vivement vers le tatoué d'un air désespéré, presque perdu après avoir vu qu'en effet c'est un elfe, Dwalïn lui donne un magnifique clin d'œil. Je me marre sous ma main, en essayant d'être discrète alors que je suis au bord du fou rire.  
" Mon chat. Va falloir revoir ta technique. "  
Et toute la table rit à ses dépens, le pauvre.  
" Très marrant. "  
Je mâche rapidement et avale le fonds de mon verre, avant de lui frapper la cuisse.  
" Regarde l'artiste. "  
Je me lève doucement, en levant ma jupe pour ne pas la coincer dans mon coussin par terre et tente de marcher le plus dignement vers la harpiste, de l'autre côté de la table. Je me concentre fortement sur mes pas pour marcher avec le dos droit et en faisant des petits pas. J'ai dû boire un peu plus de vin que prévu, j'ai la tête qui tourne faiblement et tape contre mon crâne. Ça explique que je m'approche de quelqu'un que je connais pas sciemment. L'elfe à la harpe me regarde l'approcher et me rend un petit sourire.  
" Excusez-moi, je vais être franche et possiblement mal polie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous écouter jouer depuis tantôt : vous jouez divinement bien. "  
Trop forte la donzelle, la voilà qui rougit et baisse les yeux vers ses mains.  
" Merci …  
\- J'ai déjà entendue de la musique à la harpe, mais jamais d'aussi près. C'est hypnotisant à regarder, vous semblez faites pour faire ça.  
\- C'est que j'en joue depuis toute petite. "  
Je vois doucement ses oreilles pointues rougir et elle commence à faire des fausses-notes (ou alors elle s'essaye au jazz).  
" Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que cela. Est-ce que l'on aura l'occasion de se reparler ? J'adorerais faire votre connaissance.  
\- Bien sûr, je saurais vous trouver. " me glisse-t-elle doucement, presque en minaudant pendant que je lui coule un sourire innocent, mais ravie.  
Je retourne doucement à la table, sous les yeux écarquillés des nains et Bilbo qui se cache les yeux derrière ses mains. Le pauvre, j'ai pas fini de le tourmenter.  
" Une véritable orfèvre. " me complimente Bofur pendant que Dwalïn me glisse un clin d'œil.  
" Des années d'expérience. J'espère que tu as appris Kíli ? " je lui glisse. Il a la bouche ouverte et est tout rouge, pauvre bichon, mais il secoue la tête de haut en bas.  
" J'ai honte. " murmure Bilbo en reprenant de la contenance, secouant son nez et fixant de nouveau son assiette.  
Je lui fais un air faussement surpris et il m'enfonce un coude dans les côtes riant. Il reprends doucement contenance, mais continue de jeter des regards inquiets autour de nous en remuant son nez.  
" Quoi ? " je lui demande en lui glissant un coude contre le sien, pour attirer son attention sur moi.  
" Hum ? Oh, rien, je m'étonne juste qu'aucun ne soit choqué que tu ai directement été voir une elfe et non pas un elfe.  
\- Bah, c'était celle que voulait draguer Kíli, c'était tout l'intérêt d'aller vers elle et pas une autre personne. " je réponds sans comprendre où Bilbo voit un soucis.  
" Mais … C'est une femme.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, et ? "  
Bilbo imite alors le poisson, muet et cherchant ses mots. Quelques circonvolutions dans ma mémoire me sert à fournir la réponse.  
" Ooooh. Les hobbits sont tous hétéros. " je m'exclame un poil fort, attirant l'attention de quelques nains j'en suis sûre, mais aucun ne rejoint la conversation.  
" Et héro ?  
\- Nope, hétéro. " ça semble toujours pas allumer l'ampoule dans le cerveau de Bilbo alors je continue " Quand deux personnes de genres opposés s'aiment, c'est être hétéro. Quand c'est deux personnes du même genre, c'est être homo. "  
Bilbo fronce les sourcils, mais par chance, en dehors de son rougissement aux joues, il ne semble pas offusqué.  
" C'est pas … commun, chez les hobbits, c'est ça ? " je lui murmure.  
" Non, pas du tout. Il y a bien Tante Alba et Tante Pimprenelle qui vivent ensemble … mais elles sont considérés comme veuve et que c'est une relation de convenance et non d'amour. " il hausse les épaules. Mouais, il y croit autant que moi à la relation de convenance.  
" Mais vu comment ils se sont moqués de Kíli … ça doit pas être normal chez les nains non plus … D'où ma peur que tu subisses des moqueries ou que sais-je. " revient sur le sujet initial le hobbit. Ah. Pas faux.  
" Peut-être que c'était plus sur le fait qu'il se soit planté de genre … ? " je tente de nous rassurer. Pas que je m'inquiète spécialement pour ma personne. Mais j'aimerais que Bilbo ne soit pas mal à l'aise et en effet, j'apprécierais que mon intérêt pour les deux genres ne me cause pas de soucis.  
" On se moquait de l'incapacité de Kíli à différencier les elfes mâles des elfes femelles. " nous fait sursauter Dwalïn. Ce dernier a encore le nez dans son assiette et n'a pas l'air du tout au premier abord de faire attention à nous. Il repose sa fourchette pour nous regarder tous les deux, bras croisés, comme s'il attendait qu'on le contredise. " Les nains n'ont que faire du sexe des gens. Si deux nains sont amoureux, qui sommes-nous pour juger ? " et il lève un sourcil pendant que je souris. Chouette. Un peuple qui a compris que l'amour ne dépends pas de ce qu'on a dans le caleçon.  
" C'est … " commence Bilbo qui cherche ses mots " très … éclairé. De la part de votre peuple. " finit-il par se décider. Dwalïn grogne ce qui doit être pour montrer son contentement et reprends son repas.  
" Cela ne te choque pas ? " je m'inquiète soudainement. On s'inquiétait des nains, mais quel est l'avis de Bilbo ? Manquerait plus que ça le gêne.  
" Non. Que les couples de même sexe soit aussi acceptés, un peu, mais dans le bon sens du terme. C'est … tant mieux. " et il reprends son repas. Dwalïn sourit à son assiette et je reprends également mon repas. C'est cool tout ça.

Les discussions reprennent pendant que je mange des framboises.  
Je vois du coin de l'œil Bilbo discuter avec Balïn, alors je me tourne vers Kíli.  
" Pour une femme, les clins d'œils c'est trop subtil. " explique Dwalin à ce dernier. Tiens, je savais pas qu'il s'y connaissait en drague.  
" Bah, ça peut faire passer un message quand on connaît un peu la personne, mais pas de but en blanc. " je rajoute.  
" Tu vois, prends en de la graine, elle s'y connaît Madame Charlotte. " raille le tatoué. Le pauvre Kíli ne sait pas trop où se mettre et cherche du regard son frère. Il est à l'autre table et prit dans une discussion. J'ouvre la bouche pour donner un conseil à Kíli, mais ferme ma bouche. Il a l'air assez mal à l'aise comme ça, pas la peine d'en tartiner une nouvelle couche. Je me concentre alors sur ma boisson. Un genre de liqueur de je sais pas quel fruit. Trop sucré à mon goût, mais sympa tout de même.

" Allez les gars ! Il y a qu'une chose à faire ! " s'exclame soudainement Bofur en se levant de table, faisant tomber des couverts au sol au passage. Il se met debout sur un tabouret qui traînait là (à moins que ce soit une table d'appoints).

" Il y a, il y a, une auberge tranquille,  
au pied de la colline !  
Et l'on y brasse une bière si brune,  
que l'homme de la lune voulant faire bondance,  
s'en est mis plein la panse !  
Ho, le palefrenier avait un chat,  
qui aimait jouer du violon !  
l'archet glissant de haut en bas,  
ça faisait CRAIN-CRAIN... et puis RON-RON...  
quand le chat tripotait l'archet !  
Ho, le chat voulant, jouer DIGUE-DONGUE,  
une gigue à réveiller les mort !  
CRAINS-CRAINS et RONS-RONS, rythmes et chansons !  
Et l'aubergiste, secouait l'homme de la lune,  
en disant il est trois heures-une ! "

Les nains me font alors me dire qu'à cul-de-sac, ils étaient très sages : ça chante, ça tape sur la table, ça jette de la nourriture partout et bien vite, il y a pas que Bofur qui danse, plus loin je vois Thorïn danser et Kili se joint à Bofur à pleine voix.

Les elfes ont arrêté de jouer de la musique et tous sont effrayé en regardant la compagnie. Je lance un sourire presque contrit à la belle harpiste qui a soudainement l'air effrayé.  
" Je crois que Bofur vient de me faire louper un truc. "  
Dwalïn me regarde, puis regarde derrière lui pour suivre mon regard et explose de rire.  
Bilbo est horrifié et me regarde, il a l'air de s'être étranglé, en fait. À cause de moi ou des nains je saurais pas dire.  
" À cul-de-sac, ils étaient super sages.  
\- Plus on est de con plus ça s'voit. "

Après quelques chansons, les elfes se sont tous dispersés à droite et à gauche. Il ne reste que la compagnie à table.  
Bofur est toujours debout sur les tables, je le regarde à travers mon verre vide. Il apparaît la tête en bas et tout déformé, ça me fait rire. Soudain, la forme bouge et je repose mon verre. Il est désormais accroupi face à moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
" Du coup, j'ai cru comprendre que tu savais chanter ?  
\- Naaah, vaguement. J'suis une bonne fredonneuse par contre !  
\- Est-ce que tu nous ferais la joie de nous partager une autre de tes chansons de ton monde ?  
\- Heu … " j'hésite, j'suis pas contre, mais j'sais pas quoi chanter. Je suis dans une compagnie de nains, qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur - oooh.  
" J'en ai peut-être une. " et à ma réponse Bofur me tend la main et m'aide à grimper sur la table.  
" J'suis vraiment obligée d'être sur la table pour chanter ?  
\- Laisse-nous profiter. " et il s'assoit à ma place après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.  
Tout le monde me regarde. Gênant. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Je toussote pour me donner un peu de contenance et ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. J'en ai une super appropriée pour l'occasion.  
" Les chaussettes du nain, les chaussettes du nain, elles sont tellement bien que la chanson est déjà finie ! " Tous les nains me regardent dans un silence religieux avant que j'entende Kíli exploser de rire et tomber en arrière sur le sol. Bofur, Bifur, Nori et Fíli sont bien vite en train de faire de même et je souris de toutes mes dents, ravies de mon petit effet avant que les autres suivent et que toutes la compagnie soit littéralement morte de rire, certain se roulant par terre.  
" Ça c'est une chanson complète ? " me demande Bofur, terriblement amusé.  
" Yep.  
\- Allez, tu en a une autre ? Une vraie ? "  
Allez, ils ont été gentils et ont bien reçu ma chansonnette, ils méritent une vraie chanson. Bilbo me lève les pouces en l'air pour m'encourager. Mon regard croise les cheveux de Nori. Des cheveux rouges. C'est une chanson que je connais les paroles, mais la chanter sans musique devant un public ? Eh, il y a une première pour tout dans la vie.  
Je fredonne comme je peux le début de la musique, pour retrouver l'air.

" Milo a les cheveux rouges  
Comme Melody Nelson  
Milo a les joues bien pâles  
Un teint de dessin animé  
Il joue à rouler dans la neige  
Comme les renards en forêt "

J'entends Balïn râler qu'il comprends pas plus que tantôt, mais personne me coupe et certains nains ont même commencé à taper la table en rythme.

" Milo a l'air renfermé  
Sur qui sur quoi je ne sais pas  
Les yeux farouches et curieux  
De ceux qui n'osent pas parler  
Des yeux que j'aimerai bien croiser  
Les yeux de Milo simplement  
Milo il a l'air pas vrai  
Même que j'en ai rêvé  
Milo c'est comme un joker  
Qui donne envie de prendre l'air  
Ca embrouille mais c'est pas si bête  
Ca met des grelots dans la tête  
Milo a les cheveux rouges  
Comme Melody Nelson  
Milo joue à cache-cache  
Bien planqué derrière ses lunettes  
Mais un jour je t'attraperai  
Milo même que j'en ai rêvé … "

Tout le monde applaudit et j'ose ouvrir les yeux. Même mes oreilles brûlent. J'dois être toute rouge.  
" J'ai pas tout compris, mais c'était une belle chanson ! " me félicite Bofur en montant de nouveau sur la table. Ce qui me fait rire, toute gênée.  
Il commence une nouvelle chanson, en khuzdul pendant que Bilbo se tourne vers moi.  
" C'est une chanson d'amour ? "  
Je penche la tête pour réfléchir.  
" Humm … Oui ? Non ? " comment vocaliser ça pour que Bilbo comprenne, sans choquer de trop sa sensibilité ?  
" Disons que le but de la chanson est de faire comprendre à Milo qu'il est très intéressant. " sur plusieurs points, on va dire. Mais en me voyant rougir un peu, Bilbo comprends  
" Ahh. Je vois. " murmure-t-il et je lui lance un petit sourire coincé.  
" Eh, dans mon monde c'est pas rare d'avoir des amants et on est … assez direct. Généralement. " je lui murmure. Il hoche la tête, rougissant. Il le sait, on en a déjà parlé, mais le concept est assez flou pour lui. Je lui en veux pas. Les mœurs sont différents en Arda.  
Pendant ce temps, les nains fredonnent un air en rangeant leur bazard. Bon, ça nettoiera pas les murs, mais c'est déjà ça.

Gandalf reparaît pour nous prendre Bilbo, Thorin et Balïn. Elrond attend dans le pas de la porte. Visiblement il a pas trop envie de se retrouver au milieu de la compagnie.  
Une elfe vient nous aider à ranger la table, la plupart des nains s'éclipse en douce et je me retrouve vite seule avec elle.  
" Allez retrouver vos amis. " me lance l'elfe, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
" Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?  
\- Maintenant que les nains sont partis je vais pouvoir appeler les autres. " me sourit-elle, bon le sourire est clairement forcé et va pas jusqu'à ces yeux, elle a l'air fatigué, mais je la comprends.  
" Je suis désolée pour la tournure que la soirée a prise.  
\- Non, ne vous excusez pas pour eux Madame. Nous avons notre part de responsabilité.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas servi de gibier pour jouer un tour aux nains.  
\- Je le savais ! "  
Cela la fait rire et elle s'éloigne. Je la suis le temps de passer la porte, puis cherche du regard les autres. Ils doivent être partis dans les chambres : je vois personne.

Quelques mètres plus loin, après un tournant du couloir, j'aperçois Nori.  
" Charlotte.  
\- Nori ?  
\- Alooors, de ce que j'ai compris ce soir, tu préfères les dames à ces messieurs ? "  
Au vu de son sourire, je suis sûre qu'il cherche à me mettre mal à l'aise, je continue d'avancer et il m'emboîte le pas, sans me quitter du regard.  
" Comme toi, non ? "  
Son sourire se décroche et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa mine perplexe. C'était un coup bas, je sais même pas comment les relations amoureuses se font chez les nains.  
" Pardon, pardon. " je m'excuse sans m'arrêter de rire. " J'apprécie les deux. Chacun des genres à ses avantages et inconvénients. " j'explique, en tentant d'être plus sérieuse, mais sans m'empêcher de glousser. Le pauvre est tout rouge. Et moi je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu de leur liqueur. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.  
On est arrivé au niveau des chambres et de la mienne, surtout.  
" Je crois que je vais aller me passer la tête sous l'eau.  
\- Besoin que j'appelle Óïn ?  
\- Non, j'ai juste un poil trop bu, je crois. " j'explique en haussant les épaules et en ouvrant la porte. Il est temps que je m'excuse et que je dorme un bon coup.  
" Bonne soirée Nori.  
\- Bonne soirée. "  
Et je referme la porte. Ouh, j'ai chaud aux joues moi.

Je suis en culotte et t-shirt à ma fenêtre, pour profiter de la vue. C'est magnifique ici. J'ai eut le temps de boire et de me laver le visage, me démaquillant au passage. Je sais pas s'il fallait utiliser un produit ou non pour retirer tout ça, mais j'ai plus rien, donc on va dire que j'ai réussi.  
J'entends quelqu'un tapoter à ma porte. Il fait nuit, on voit les étoiles dans le ciel, qui c'est ?  
J'entrouvre doucement la porte pour voir Bilbo avec son sac, un oreiller et ses affaires.  
" Je n'arrive pas à dormir, la chambre est trop grande. Je peux … ?  
\- Tu me laisses enfiler un pantalon ? "  
Il hoche la tête alors je referme la porte. J'enfile rapidement ma salopette et le laisse rentrer.  
" Elrond arrive à lire la carte.  
\- Alors, ça dit quoi ? "  
Il pose son sac près du mien au pied du lit et m'explique que Gandalf a décidé Thorïn à montrer sa carte. Visiblement c'est du nain lunaire ou des runes du genre lisible que sous une lune similaire à celle sous laquelle elles ont été écrites.  
" Visiblement, une veille de solstice d'été. Donc, on est là pour une dizaine de jours minimum.  
\- Ça va pas plaire aux nains … Mais Kíli va pouvoir prendre le temps de draguer de l'elfe.  
\- Charlotte ! "  
Il a l'air tout bonnement outré, ce qui me fait rire.  
" Ceci dit, s'il veut courtiser une de ses dames, c'est vrai qu'il aura besoin de temps. " ajoute-t-il quand je commence à me calmer, ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux.

" Par contre, si tu dors ici, j'ai deux règles. " et je lève deux doigts en l'air, il me regarde et blanchit.  
" Un, je dors en culotte, non-négociable, c'est ma chambre pour la durée du séjour. "  
Il a pas l'air à l'aise, mais hoche la tête. Je baisse un doigt.  
" Deux, je te laisse expliquer aux autres qu'on est pas marié ou quoi que ce soit.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- T'as vu la réaction des hobbits quand on vivait chez toi ? Imagine celle des nains quand ils sauront qu'on dort ensemble. "  
Je baisse ma main. Il prend une nouvelle teinte de blanc et ses yeux sont exorbités. Visiblement, il avait pas pensé à ça et l'idée qu'on puisse donner cette image aux autres lui a pas traversé l'esprit.  
" Ça te va ? " je lui demande pour m'assurer qu'il a bien compris. Il hoche la tête et je retire mon pantalon pour me glisser sous la couette.  
Il murmure une suite de truc qui se rapproche de " mais qu'est-ce que dirait ma pauvre mère ".


	21. La déclaration

**Chapitre 21  
** **La déclaration  
** _09 juin_

* * *

La porte qui s'ouvre brusquement me fait sursauter et me redresser dans le lit, les yeux encore collants de sommeil.  
" Madame Charlotte ! Un de vos compagnons est manquant ! " s'écrie presque Laureline. Le soleil est encore rose dans le ciel.  
" Hein ? Que quoi ?! Qui ?! " je tente de vocaliser, avec ma voix rauque du matin.  
À côté de moi, Bilbo émerge de la couette. " Hein ?! "  
Laureline se fige en face de moi, rougissante en voyant que je ne suis pas seule au lit. Je tourne la tête pour voir les cheveux dans tous les sens du hobbit.  
" Heu. Bilbo. Bilbo est manquant. Enfin, était. " explique l'elfe, la tête penchée sur le côté. Je cligne des yeux en grognant encore bien ensommeillée. Visiblement, il va pas y avoir que les nains qui auront besoin d'explication.  
" Je vous laisse vous lever, je vais prévenir vos compagnons que tout va bien et que Bilbo va bien. " s'excuse-t-elle de la pièce.  
" Tu es responsable. " je jette à Bilbo en m'étirant. Il grommelle un truc en se remettant sous la couette.

Laureline revient quelques minutes plus tard. Dans le couloir on a entendu des gens courir et parler, mais rien qu'on puisse discerner de précis. Bilbo est debout et moi en train de me laver le visage, encore en t-shirt et culotte.  
" Madame … ? " appelle Bilbo, d'un peu plus loin.  
" Je m'appelle Laureline.  
\- Madame Laureline. Désolé pour ce matin. "  
Au ton de la voix, je suis certaine qu'il est rouge de honte. C'est lui qu'est venue dormir avec moi, c'est lui qui assume. Je me sèche le visage avec une serviette.  
" Ce n'est rien, je comprends que des jeunes amoureux aient besoin d'un peu de temps ensemble, surtout quand ils voyagent avec treize autres compagnons, même si j'aurais aimé être au courant. " Laureline pose sur le lit des affaires (aucune idée de ce que c'est), mais sourit doucement, elle a pas l'air fâché, même si je pense qu'elle aimerait nous le faire croire vu son ton.  
" Justement, à ce propos ... Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Charlotte et moi. Elle est comme ma petite sœur.  
\- Oh, oui, Gandalf nous a rapidement dits d'où venait Charlotte. "  
Ah, la situation a l'air clarifié. Bilbo souffle, ses épaules s'affaissent, il a l'air soulagé. Laureline se fige en me voyant en train de finir d'ajuster ma salopette.  
" Madame Charlotte !  
\- Il y a encore un banquet ?!  
\- Non, mais vous êtes tellement plus charmante en robe que dans cette tenue étrange.  
\- Elle est très bien ma salopette.  
\- Tatata. "  
Et elle me pousse derrière un paravent. " Monsieur Bilbo, vous saurez vous changez seul ?  
\- Bien sûr. "

J'ai pas trop mon mot à dire. Je râle que je suis pas à l'aise en robe, Bilbo dit que je suis plus jolie et que ça met en valeur mes cheveux et Laurelin ne me laisse pas mettre un pantalon.  
Je finis dans une robe ressemblant à celle de la veille, mais grise-bleuté ce coup-ci et avec des manches moins longues.

Au petit-déjeuner, tout le monde est dans la même pièce que la veille, mais sans musicien et avec des œufs et de la viande. Les elfes ont compris. On est les derniers à arriver avec Bilbo.  
" Ah, Bilbo ! On croyait avoir perdu notre cambrioleur ! Alors qu'il était juste avec sa belle. " lance Dwalin avec un clin d'œil en la direction de Bilbo, je roule des yeux vers le ciel. Le dit cambrioleur se racle la gorge et je reste à côté de lui, debout devant tout le monde.  
" À propos de ça … Je peux avoir votre attention quelques minutes ? "  
Tous nous fixent en arrêtant subitement de manger, je regarde Bilbo pour voir comment il va s'en sortir, il est déjà rouge. Enfin, moi aussi, mais sans doute moins que lui. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Thorïn fait un geste de la main qui doit vouloir dire " allez-y "  
" Je ne suis pas le mari de Charlotte.  
\- Ah bon ? " lancent plusieurs nains, je reconnais la voix de Kili et Ori dans le lot.  
" Pas plus que je ne suis son amant ou la courtise. C'est … ma petite sœur de cœur. "  
Il me regarde pour confirmer ce qu'il dit, je lui souris en lui serrant la main. Petite sœur ? Ça me va comme qualificatif de notre relation, ça correspond bien.  
" Et j'apprécie beaucoup Bilbo, mais mes sentiments sont aussi des plus amicaux. J'ai peut-être des gestes déplacés ou que sais-je par rapport à votre culture, mais j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'insinuer que j'entretiens des relations que je n'ai pas avec Bilbo. "  
Il y a un léger silence, mais la plupart des nains hochent la tête, les sourcils froncés. J'suis pas sûre que tout le monde nous croit ou comprenne ce qu'on tente de dire, mais au moins ils contredisent pas.  
" Où était Bilbo alors ce matin ? " cherche à comprendre Thorïn.  
" Dans mon lit. " je hausse les épaules et vais m'installer à une place libre près de Fíli pour manger. Je laisse Bilbo s'expliquer, il est toujours debout et joue avec ses doigts, mais il est devenu encore plus rouge. Ma réponse outre tous les nains et j'entends certains inspirer de l'air avec un bruit. Ah, j'en ai choqué quelques-uns, je crois.  
" Heu, j'arrivais pas à dormir seul dans ma chambre, je me suis habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps.  
\- Donc tu as jugé bon d'aller importuner Madame Charlotte plutôt que d'aller dormir avec l'un de nous ? " réponds Dori.  
S'en suis une longue discussion sur le fait que ça ne soit pas acceptable et patati et patata.  
Visiblement, un consensus se fait sur le fait que je suis trop gentille pour ce monde et qu'il va falloir surveiller mes fréquentations. Je laisse couler. Pas comme si je faisais ce que je veux, en fait.

Les couloirs et allées sont déserts. A croire que personne vit ici. J'ai croisé personne du matin, pendant que j'explorais le coin. Parfois, je croise de loin un nain, mais ça s'arrête là. Je sais que Bilbo explore aussi. Les oiseaux chantent et parfois, on entend des elfes faire de la musique et chanter. En dehors de ça, tout est calme.  
Je suis actuellement sous un genre de tonnelle surélevée qui fait office de tour. Elle est située entre ce qui doit être le marché, le pont principal de la vallée et la maison d'Elrond. Visiblement une zone de réunion, elle est totalement au centre de la vallée et visible d'un peu partout. Je crois que son nom c'est genre La flèche des rencontres. Ou un truc dans ce goût-là, j'arrive pas à me rappeler, mais ici, pas de quoi revivre d'anciennes quêtes. En même temps, encore une fois, je ne suis pas dans mon jeu-vidéo. Je m'y ferais jamais …  
J'me sens étrangement nue avec juste une robe sur le dos, surtout qu'elle est dans un genre de soie. Je suis heureuse qu'il fasse chaud, mais j'aurais été plus à l'aise dans ma salopette ou au moins, en pantalon.  
Je regarde autour de moi, pour m'assurer de ne pas être suivi et commence à détresser mes cheveux. J'apprécie le temps passé par Laureline pour les mettre hors de mon visage, mais je les préfère libre et je compte bien profiter du temps ici pour les avoir lâchés.  
J'ai hâte de raconter à Bilbo tout ce que j'ai vu.

Quelques heures plus tard, des cris et des rires de nains m'attirent dans une partie du jardin de la dernière maison. On entend de l'eau couler en quantité. Sûrement une cascade.  
" Charlotte ?! " s'étrangle Bilbo, ce qui me fait m'arrêter net et le regarder apparaître devant moi.  
" Demi-tour, vite vite vite ! " glapit-il et il me pousse derrière un arbre.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Les nains prennent leurs bains et ne sont pas respectables ! "  
J'entends des bruits d'eaux et de nouveaux, des cris. Trop curieuse, je regarde par-delà l'arbre et en effet, au loin, ils sont nus comme des vers en train de chahuter dans l'eau. Bilbo me met les mains devant les yeux.  
" Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu des hommes à poils.  
\- Nu ?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Inconvenable ! Tu n'es pas mariée ! " et en gardant les mains sur mes yeux, il m'entraîne plus loin.  
" D'où je viens c'est acceptable. Tant qu'on est pas marié, on est pas dédié à une seule personne. Pis bon, tu sais, même marié, certains couples ne se limite pas à deux personnes.  
\- Lalala, je ne t'entends pas. " commence à chanter à haute voix Bilbo. Je souffle et le laisse faire en rigolant. Les hobbits, j'vous jure …  
" La morale de ton monde est bien étrange. " commente-t-il une fois qu'on est bien loin des nains. Je me contente de me moquer et de rire. J'me lasserais pas avant longtemps de mettre mal à l'aise Bilbo.

Le soir venu, tous les nains ont décidé de camper dans ce qui est la salle de réception de la veille.  
Ils font du bruit de tous les diables, mais ils s'amusent. Aux dépens des elfes. Je suis un peu gênée, mais j'arrive pas à leurs en vouloir. C'est relativement bon enfant.  
Et je préfère la cuisine naine à celle elfe. Bofur et Bombur m'ont fait leur plus beau sourire quand j'ai avoué ça à haute voix. Ce qui m'a valu une seconde assiette de saucisse. À la fin de l'aventure, je vais avoir prit du poids, ça c'est sûr.  
Bilbo n'est pas avec nous, je sais pas trop où il est. Thorïn non plus, maintenant que j'y pense.  
Je suis la dernière encore habillé, tout le monde est en sous-vêtement (ce que moi j'appelle trotteuse). Je suis ravie que tout le monde soit aussi peu coincé autour de moi : de ce que j'ai compris, on se balade pas en sous-vêtement devant une dame, normalement.  
Avec Bifur, on est en train de bricoler des morceaux de bois qu'il a ramassé je sais pas quand. Je sais pas encore ce qu'il fait, mais moi je tente de sculpter une tête de cheval, oreilles couchées sur l'encolure. Tente est le mot-clé dans la phrase. Pour le moment ça ressemble plus à un genre de rectangle mal dégrossi.  
Je remarque alors le sourire que me lance Bofur, c'est un regard qui veut dire " j'ai une énorme bêtise à faire et je vais la faire. " Je stop mon couteau pour le regarder, l'invitant à dire ce qu'il a à dire.  
" Dis, on est tous en sous-vêtement, pourquoi pas toi ? "  
Oh, il veut aller dans ses eaux-là ?  
" Je dors nue, pour ma part. " je réponds, même si c'est faux maintenant que je dors avec Bilbo et je lui lance un sourire carnassier qui rivalise avec celui du chat du Cheshire. Telle est prit qui croyait prendre. Il rougit fortement et regarde ses pieds. Kíli et Dwalïn ricanent.  
" Sacré Bilbo. " murmure Nori. " Madame Charlotte ! " s'offusquent Balïn et Dori. Hum … J'ai pas trop envie qu'un des deux tentent de me faire la morale. J'ai déjà assez avec Bilbo.  
" Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Bonne nuit à tous ! " je les salue rapidement, après avoir tapoté l'épaule de Bifur et quitte alors la pièce.  
J'deviens de plus en plus sûre de moi quand je lance ce genre de bêtises. Trainer avec des nains me réussit pas trop. Mais je souris toute contente de ma répartie en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

Bilbo est déjà dans la chambre, dans le lit. Il regarde le plafond.  
Visiblement, à un moment donné de la soirée Maitre Elrond a carrément proposé à Bilbo de rester ici à Fondcombe si le cœur lui en dit. Il a pas répondu. Il a envie, mais il veut finir la reconquête d'Érebor avant.  
" Quand on en aura marre des aventures, on pourra toujours venir prendre des vacances, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? " je lui propose en me préparant à aller dormir.  
" Et je pourrais passer mes journées dans la bibliothèque ?  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir, bien sûr. " je lui souris, il a l'air ravi de l'idée de revenir.

En posant la robe de Laurelin sur la coiffeuse, je remarque trois bouts de tissus. C'est quoi ? Je les prends dans mes mains et vois ce qui ressemble à des chouchous. Chacun étant fait d'un tissu noir avec son propre motif fleuri. Je les tripote dans tous les sens. Ils ne sont pas aussi élastiques que ceux dont j'ai l'habitude, mais pour en avoir discuté sur la route avec Ori, je sais que les chouchous n'existent pas en Arda. Les femmes d'ici utilisent des tissus et surtout, des fils pour se coiffer.  
Bilbo est à côté de moi et observe une de ces choses étrangère à mon monde d'accueil entre ses doigts. Il est aussi curieux que moi.  
" C'est des chouchous. " j'explique à mi-voix en observant les broderies de plus prêt.  
" Oh, c'est vrai que ça a l'air pratique et joli en même temps. " s'enthousiasme-t-il en me rendant celui qu'il avait en main. " Je pense que c'est un cadeau pour toi.  
\- Oui … Mais de qui ? "  
Le hobbit hausse les épaules. Bonne question, donc …


	22. Amour à distance

**Chapitre 21  
** **Amour à distance  
** 10 juin

* * *

Ce matin, Laureline m'a donné la robe du premier jour. Bilbo s'est levé tôt et est déjà parti je ne sais où faire je ne sais quoi. L'elfe a les sourcils froncés et vient de défaire une troisième fois ma coiffure. Elle arrive pas à se décider, visiblement.  
" Tout va bien Laureline ? " je m'inquiète.  
" Je dois vous emmener voir le Seigneur Elrond.  
\- Ah. Juste ça ? Faut pas paniquer, je suis sûre qu'il est gentil, non ? "  
Ma question la fait rire.  
" Oui, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez toute belle pour le voir.  
\- Pff, tant que je suis propre, ça ira. La robe est magnifique. "  
Je suis pas spécialement coquette, mais il faut aussi dire que Laureline a le don de me mettre en valeur avec son genre de mascara et ses poudres magiques. Elle se décide finalement à prendre la partie supérieure de mes cheveux, les tirer en arrière et les tresser, laissant la plupart de mes cheveux libres. Élégant et simple. J'aime.  
Tantôt, je lui ai montré mes cadeaux d'hier soir. L'idée lui a beaucoup plu et elle a complimenté le travail effectué dessus, mais semble tout aussi décontenancée par la provenances de ces accessoires que Bilbo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans une bibliothèque. Elle est sur deux étages, tout en pierre blanche tirant sur le vert et un genre de kiosque se trouve au milieu avec bon nombre de table et de livres. Tiens, je reconnais, j'y ai passé pas mal de temps avec mon personnage elfe sur mon jeu. Je connais sans connaître. Au milieu du kiosque, se tient Elrond, debout avec un livre.  
" Mae govannen ! " je salue. Il se retourne et me sourit.  
" Mae govannen. Dame Charlotte c'est cela ?  
\- Tout à fait Thierry ! " ce qui fait écarquillé les yeux à Elrond qui les cligne plusieurs fois. L'incompréhension se lit sur son visage.  
Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi enco-. Oh.  
" Heu, oui ! C'est moi Charlotte. Charlotte Begin, ravit de vous rencontrer MonSeigneur Elrond ! " je m'empresse de corriger ma gaffe. Elrond secoue la tête en riant. Je suis subjuguée. Il y a que les elfes pour réussir à rire d'une façon aussi mélodieuse.  
" Je voulais discuter avec vous. " finit-il par me répondre, je m'approche de lui et il pose son livre sur une table.  
" Gandalf m'a dit que vous veniez d'un autre monde.  
\- Yep. " je réponds, à défaut de savoir quoi répondre. Il continue de me regarder curieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

J'aurais fini par tout lui raconter mon arrivée ici et mes conversations sur le sujet avec Gandalf. Il m'a coupé à certains moments pour demander plus de détail, mais en dehors de ça, on s'est juste assis dans deux fauteuils devant une fontaine où on peut voir encore une fois la quasi-intégralité de la vallée d'Imladris.  
" Vous en pensez quoi vous ? " je lui demande donc, une fois finie. Eh, j'suis toujours pas contre savoir pourquoi je suis là, même si j'ai pas trop envie de retourner d'où je viens.  
" Je ne sais pas trop. " il regarde par la fenêtre. Tiens, la scène me rappelle quelque chose. " Mais votre présence en terre du milieu n'est pas un hasard.  
\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais honnêtement, je vois pas encore ce que j'apporte au schmilblick. Pour le moment, tout se passe normalement. Pis on va pas dire que j'ai des qualités hors du commun super utile.  
\- Peut-être que votre présence sera utile plus loin dans l'aventure. " propose l'elfe.  
Je hausse les épaules.  
" Peut-être. Peut-être pas. "  
Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Avec Gandalf j'étais pas sûre, mais je suis plus à l'aise avec Elrond.  
" J'adore certains endroits de la terre du milieu. Est-ce que c'est un genre d'addiction qui aurait pu faire que je suis arrivée ici ? " je pense au Seigneur des anneaux En ligne quand je dis ça, vu que je vivais quasiment pour ce jeu (ça me parait une époque tellement lointaine).  
" Quel genre d'addiction ? " il tourne son regard vers moi, presque inquiet.  
" Ah, non, pas à des substances ! " je précise et il semble se détendre " Juste je sais que je passais la plupart de mon temps à me balader dans la Comté et dans le hall de Thorïn.  
\- Passer la plupart du temps ? Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre. "  
Ah oui, à chaque fois je dis juste que c'est un livre la Terre du milieu pour moi.  
" Disons que j'suis pas spécialement franche. La Terre du milieu, chez nous c'est pas qu'une histoire. C'est plein d'histoires et de contes, mais aussi des films et des jeux-vidéos. " le seigneur elfe me regarde intensément " Les films c'est des images qui bougent les unes après les autres, avec de la musique et tout. Comme du théâtre, mais avec un livre qui tourne très vite. " j'essaye d'expliquer les bases de l'animation à un elfe, ça c'est du moment louche, mais intéressant à vivre. " Un jeu vidéo c'est pareil, sauf qu'on contrôle un personnage en particulier et ça permet donc de visiter des lieux fictifs. Tutti fruitti. Et il y a donc un jeu vidéo qui se passe en terre du milieu. C'est un peu différent, mais semblable. "  
Bon, c'est grossier comme explication, mais j'ai l'attention totale de l'elfe qui croise les doigts au-dessus de ses genoux.  
" Comme un rêve, mais qui serait sur une surface ?  
\- C'est ça. "  
Oui, c'est aussi un bon résumé. Plus simple à comprendre aussi que ce que j'ai tenté.  
" Il serait intéressant que vous rencontriez Dame Galadriel.  
\- À l'occasion. "  
Je doute de la croiser, c'est un personnage important en Terre du milieu. Bon, après tout, je suis avec Gandalf depuis un mois et c'est aussi un personnage important.  
" Comment je peux la contacter ?  
\- Quand elle considérera qu'il est temps, elle viendra vers vous. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas déjà venue vous voir, à dire vrai. "  
Je me renfonce dans mon fauteuil. C'est quoi cette manie des gens d'ici de répondre sans me répondre à mes questions ?  
" Donc, vous pensez que ça vient de ça ? " je reprends le sujet de conversation duquel on a un peu dévié.  
Il est muet quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées.  
" Je pense qu'en effet cela a orienté les valars à vous choisir plutôt qu'une autre personne. "  
Je le savais que mon obsession avait à voir là-dedans !  
" Si je survis à l'aventure et reviens plus ou moins en un seul morceau dans la comté, faudra que j'apprenne à chanter leurs louanges. " je baragouine à voix haute " Ils aiment les bougies que l'on grave avec des intentions ? Ou ils préféreraient que j'apprenne à chanter ? "  
Question bizarre, mais je dois dire que j'adore être ici et que c'est (littéralement) un rêve devenu réalité. Ma question le fait rire.  
" Quand vous reviendrez dans la Comté avec Bilbo, je serais ravi de vous ouvrir à tous les deux ma bibliothèque. Je suis sûre que vous saurez en faire bon usage. "  
J'ai les yeux qui brillent et lance des paillettes à sa proposition. Je tourne la tête autour de moi. Tellement d'ouvrages et de savoir. Tellement de possibilités.  
" Mille mercis Seigneur Elrond ! "  
Sur ces faits, je vois Laureline arrivé.  
" Le repas des nains est sur le point d'être servi. Dois-je les avertir que Charlotte ne les rejoindra pas ? " demande-t-elle. Le seigneur elfe me regarder en souriant.  
" Non, nous avons fini de discuter. " lui réponds-elle, il se tourne ensuite vers moi " Merci de cette mâtiné, j'espère vous avoir aidé à y voir plus clair. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions de discuter.  
\- Moi aussi. "

Il se lève et s'éloigne au second étage. Moi je me contente de me lever pour suivre Laureline. J'ai faim tout d'un coup ! Et soif. J'ai trop parlé.


	23. Une histoire de fromage

**Chapitre 22  
** **Une histoire de fromage  
** _10 juin_

* * *

Tout le monde discute avec entrain en khuzdul à table. Je regarde mon assiette sans envie. Je coule discrètement un regard vers Bilbo qui discute avec entrain avec Bofur, en langue commune.

J'étais de bonne humeur en arrivant à table. Mais au fur et à mesure du repas, j'ai réfléchis à ce dont on a parlé avec Elrond et maintenant, je suis juste perdue dans mes pensées et relativement stressée. La discussion avec Elrond a été agréable et je sais (enfin) pourquoi je suis là. Enfin, en partie. Je sais déjà plus pourquoi moi. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je sais pas encore si je vais survivre à l'aventure. C'est pas un voyage de plaisance. Il y a un dragon et une guerre (une vraie, pas juste une p'tite dispute autour d'un morceau de viande) !  
Je regarde les deux tables. Toute la compagnie est là. Est-ce que c'est mal de penser qu'ils me sont chers ? Je ne les connais pas autant que Bilbo, mais j'ai envie d'être avec eux et de les aider à reprendre Érebor, leur maison. Ils sont un peu (et étrangement) ma famille. Comme des cousins que l'on aiderait pour un déménagement.  
Je regarde mes mains. Elles ont changées depuis mon arrivée. À force de bouger huit heures par jour en moyenne j'ai perdu du gras. Mes ongles sont plus longs, j'ai arrêté de les ronger aussi souvent qu'avant. Je me suis habituée très rapidement à vivre avec quinze hommes et à la survie en nature. Qui l'eut cru. Lustucru.

Je ne suis pas ici par hasard. On ne change pas de monde par hasard.  
Oui. Si je suis en Terre du milieu, il y a une raison. Et visiblement, c'est d'accompagner Bilbo et d'aider à reprendre Érebor. Je serre les poings. Oui, je ne suis qu'une humaine, mais chaque battements d'aile d'un papillon peut changer l'histoire. Ma mission, je l'accepte.  
Faudrait quand même que j'apprenne à me battre, ça pourrait être utile.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlotte ? " me glisse Nori qui est subitement en face de moi. J'avais pas Gloin devant moi ? En levant les yeux, je le vois s'éloigner avec Óïn. En fait, Bifur et Bofur aussi sont partis, la fin du repas est arrivée pour certain.  
Je souffle. " Rien, je réfléchis à pas mal de truc. " j'explique vaguement en me fendant d'un petit sourire que je veux rassurant. Je reprends un peu d'eau pour ne pas avoir à parler plus. J'ai pas envie de partager mes pensées. Il se penche vers moi, se couchant pratiquement sur la table, avec un sourire de celui qui a fait une bonne blague et s'apprête à me le partager.  
" J'ai écouté une bonne partie de votre discussion avec Elrond. " je hausse les sourcils, surprise. Il nous a entendus ? Où … Ah, c'est un bon espion celui-là. Je lui rends alors son sourire et il se redresse, content de son petit effet. " Du coup, toujours pas d'idée de comment tu peux repartir chez toi ?  
\- Chez moi, c'est là où est Bilbo, pour le moment. " je réponds en reposant mon verre.  
Le nain aux cheveux cuivrés me sourit doucement, comme à moitié convaincu.  
" J'ai pas envie de repartir chez moi, j'adore la Comté et la Terre du milieu. Plus que mon ancien monde. " j'explique en haussant les épaules.  
" Quand Érebor sera de nouveaux aux nains, je me trouverais un petit trou de Hobbit près de chez Bilbo et je m'achèterais un p'tit troupeau de moutons. J'ai envie d'apprendre à faire du fromage. "  
La réponse le fait rire.  
" Tu vas parcourir le monde avec treize nains, combattre un dragon, reprendre une ville naine pour … faire du fromage ?  
\- C'est une façon de résumer ça. " j'ai envie de faire mine de bouder et je croise mes bras, mais son sourire est trop grand pour que je réfrène mon propre sourire.  
Je vois en quoi ça paraît improbable, mais tout ce que je veux c'est un p'tit endroit que je peux appeler chez moi, sans loyer et où je peux vivre à mon rythme. Il se rend pas compte de combien je suis anxieuse et prise aux crises d'angoisse dans mon monde.  
" En fait, j'aimerais aussi quelques chevaux et une chèvre ou deux dans mon troupeau. Mon fromage préféré c'est celui de chèvre."  
Il lève un sourcil, alors je continue.  
" Par chez moi, on fait un fromage de chèvre en forme de bûche avec une paille au milieu et roulé dans la cendre, ça sur une tranche de pain et une lichette de miel et c'est du paradis comestible. Si un jour l'un de vous repasse par la Comté, j'vous ferais goûter.  
\- J'en serais ravi ! "

On part ensuite en conversation sur la cuisine de chez moi en comparaisons à celle d'ici. Bilbo, Bombur, Ori et Dori se joignent à un moment à la conversation et tout ce que je peux penser c'est que je me suis rarement fait d'aussi bons amis qu'ici.  
C'est étrange comme un changement de monde fait que je me sens plus à ma place. Pourquoi je suis pas directement née ici ? Je me demande. C'est étrange tout ça.

Plus tard, je suis perdue seule dans un coin de jardin, allongée dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages passer.  
" Ah, c'est là que tu étais cachée. " me surprends la voix de Nori, avant qu'il ne s'assoit lourdement à côté de moi et me présente une tasse d'une taille adaptée à un elfe.  
" Dori a remarqué que tu étais tendue ce midi et m'a demandé de t'apporter ça si je te trouvais. "  
Je me relève et prends la tasse " Merci. " je lui souffle en respirant l'odeur du thé. " C'est gentil de sa part et de la tienne de me l'apporter.  
J'ai pensé que tu en avais besoin, vu ce que tu as raconté à Elrond ce matin, tu dois avoir pas mal de chose à ressasser. "  
Je le regarde de travers. Pour sa part, il est en train de boire au goulot d'une bouteille de vin.  
" Je savais déjà que j'étais relativement coincée ici, j'en avais déjà discuté avec Gandalf, c'est pas une surprise. " je goûte le thé. Thé vert, jasmin je pense.  
" Mélange fait par Dori, il a l'air de penser que tu aimes le thé autant que lui et Bilbo. " explique le nain, je rigole doucement avant de reboire une gorgée en l'observant. Il regarde devant lui, assis de façon nonchalante, comme si je n'étais pas là.  
En fait, qu'il ait assisté à ma discussion avec Elrond ne m'étonne pas. Etrangement il a toujours l'air de m'observer, même Bilbo l'a remarqué.  
" Comme ça, on est célèbre dans ton monde ? " me demande-t-il soudainement en me servant un sourire qui se veut clairement charmeur.  
" Vous avez un livre dédié à cette quête, trois films de pratiquement trois heures chacun, des jouets et peluches à vos effigies et je compte pas tous les tumblrs, gif et image de vous qui traînent sur internet. " il me regarde en levant un sourcil, sans doute en train d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'est un tumblr ou un gif. " Oui, vous êtes célèbre. " je finis par conclure en souriant à pleine dent.  
" Un livre est dédié à notre quête ?  
\- De l'arrivée de Gandalf chez Bilbo jusqu'à … " j'allais dire la fin de la guerre des cinq armées, mais me coupe à temps. " Pas de spoiler, tu verras bien assez vite. " et je décide de continuer à boire mon thé. J'ai failli tout lâcher. Faut que je surveille un peu plus ma langue. Nori lui, sourit, amusé.  
" Toujours garder ses avantages dans sa manche. C'est une bonne chose pour être plus fort que son adversaire. " me complimente-t-il. Je rougis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Surtout que bon, c'était pas pour garder un avantage sur lui que je lui ai pas dit, juste que j'ai promis à Gandalf de rien dire et que j'me doute que c'est mieux de rien dire. Son regard devient soudainement sérieux, même s'il continue de se forcer à sourire. " Je me doute que tu ne dois pas raconter ce que tu sais et je ne te demanderais pas de t'expliquer, tu as l'air de vraiment vouloir nous aider alors je te fais confiance à toi et Gandalf, mais … " il se mord la lèvre en regardant un arbre plus loin. " Est-ce que Ori … "  
Je pose doucement une main sur son avant-bras pour le rassurer et lui sourit doucement.  
" Si tout se passe comme dans le livre, tes frères iront bien. " je le rassure, il me regarde après avoir lâché un soupir soulagé.  
" Merci Charlotte. "

J'ai le temps de finir tranquillement ma tasse et lui sa bouteille dans un silence confortable avant qu'il ne commence un monologue sur plusieurs de ses grands coups, que ce soit des vols ou autres petits larcins, que j'écoute avec grand intérêt.  
" Au départ, je voulais pas faire partie de cette quête. Je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable, c'est pas pour rien que je suis encore en liberté au vu de tout mes exploits. " il me lance un sourire ravageur et je roule des yeux. " Mais Ori et Dori … ils voulaient absolument suivre Thorïn. Ori est peut-être un grand garçon maintenant et Dori sait très bien prendre soin de lui, mais reprendre Érebor c'est pas un p'tit fait, c'est l'aventure d'une vie. " il secoue la tête, de nouveau sérieux. " Je pouvais pas laisser Ori partir seul avec Dori. Alors j'ai suivi. Et je ferais tout pour garder mes frères en vie. " Je hoche la tête, oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un espion pour une compagnie et qu'on est un voleur qu'on est sans foi ni loi. Rien n'est tout blanc ni tout noir et je sais bien déjà pour le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble jusque-là que la famille c'est très important pour les nains. " Comme je sais que tu feras tout pour garder Bilbo en vie. " finit-il en me regardant poser ma tasse vide à côté de moi.  
" Ohana. " je commence sous son regard curieux. " Ohana signifie famille. Famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné, ni oublié. " je récite par cœur. " Et une famille n'est pas faite que de sang, on peut choisir sa famille. Et … une compagnie, c'est un peu une famille, non ? " je lui souris et il hoche la tête en souriant.  
" Oui, une compagnie, c'est une famille disparate et étrange de gens qui ont un but commun.  
\- Un genre de famille recomposé. "  
Il hoche de nouveau la tête en me souriant, on a trouvé un terrain d'entente.  
" Bilbo ne sait pas que je connais le déroulement de l'aventure et Gandalf ne sera pas toujours avec nous, est-ce que si j'ai besoin je peux venir te voir ? " jusque-là, j'ai pas eut besoin d'en parler, mais cela me rassurerait de savoir que si j'ai besoin, j'ai quelqu'un pour m'aider, savoir que je ne suis pas seule dans mon pétrin.  
" Bien entendu. Ça serait avec plaisir. "


	24. Dessine-moi un mouton

**Chapitre 23  
Dessine-moi un mouton**  
 _11 juin_

* * *

Laureline nous a conduit Bilbo et moi dans un coin du domaine, sur l'herbe plus exactement. On est entourés de petites fleurs violettes super choupies. Elle y a installé un drap blanc, ainsi que des affaires dans un panier.  
" Je pense que cela vous fera du bien de profiter de notre vallée. " a-t-elle dit avec un clin d'œil avant de nous laisser. Aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais j'suis pas contre un peu de temps avec Bilbo dans le superbe environnement d'ici. J'observe les fleurs devant moi en m'asseyant lourdement.  
" C'est dingue, on te met une robe digne de princesse, mais tu restes toujours aussi distingués. " commente Bilbo.  
" C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. " je lui réponds, ponctuant ma phrase d'un magnifique tirage de langue. Cela le fait rire.

Il est en train de regarder ce qu'a emmener Laureline.  
" Oh, tu avais emmené ton cahier ? " me demande-t-il en me tendant en effet mon livre qu'il m'a offert il y a presque un mois. Je le prends et caresse sa couverture en cuir noir. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.  
J'ouvre la page où on voit le portrait de mes chats. " J'espère qu'ils vont bien. " je souffle à haute-voix.  
" Ils te manquent ?  
\- Oui. C'était mes enfants. Et aussi ma seule famille. "  
Il me passe mes mines de plomb et je tourne à une page vide. Maintenant que j'ai mon cahier dans les mains, j'ai envie de dessiner.  
" Maintenant, tu m'as. " cherche-t-il à me réconforter en s'installant doucement à côté de moi avec un livre de poème elfique. Le fait que Bilbo sait lire l'elfique m'intriguera toujours. Je me demande s'il le parle. Et qui lui a appris. Sa mère ? Possible.

Quelque temps plus tard, c'est Dori, Nori et Ori qui passe devant nous.  
" Monsieur Bilbo, Charlotte. " nous salut Dori.  
" Vous étiez caché ici ? " demande Ori  
" On était pas spécialement cachés. Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ? " je propose.  
" Han, tu sais dessiner ? " demande Ori en voyant mon cahier.  
" C'est mon métier, là d'où je viens. " j'explique en lui souriant. Il a lui-même son carnet sous le bras, ainsi qu'une plume et un pot d'encre. Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Les trois nains s'assoient avec nous, mais dans l'herbe.  
Dori part en conversation avec Bilbo, Nori ne dit rien et nous observent.  
" Je peux regarder ? " me demande le plus jeune nain, en tendant une main vers mon carnet. Vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai regardé bosser sur son propre carnet, je serais mal venue de lui refuser. Pis bon, j'ai rien à cacher.  
" Bien sûr. " et je lui tends mon carnet.  
Il regarde les dessins. J'ai rempli qu'une dizaine de pages depuis que je l'ai, mais je suis contente des dessins qui sont dedans. Ce sont pas des illustrations propres ou que je juge suffisamment réfléchies pour être vendue, mais ce sont mes souvenirs que j'ai mis dedans. C'est donc un cahier d'une valeur inestimable à mes yeux.  
" Tu n'as pas du tout la même façon de dessiner que nos érudits. " dit Ori en observant en détail un dessin de la place des halles de ma ville.  
" Non, par chez moi on appelle ça un style de livre pour enfant. " il ne semble pas comprendre exactement ce que je cherche à dire, mais il continue de regarder mes dessins avec application, comme cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire mes lignes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un de mes derniers dessins.  
" C'est … "  
Je me penche pour regarder.  
" La cour Frérin. Et derrière, le Hall de Thorïn. Dans la montagne Bleue. " j'explique sur un ton neutre. Ori me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Nori fronce des sourcils. Dori se tourne vers nous, interrompons sa discussion avec Bilbo.  
" C'est … " commence Ori. " … très fidèle. " finit Dori.  
J'ai dessiné la version du jeu vidéo Seigneur des anneaux en ligne, mais visiblement leur version (la vraie version, donc) y ressemble beaucoup.  
" Je croyais que tu n'étais en Terre du milieu que depuis ton arrivée à Hobbiteville ? " demande Bilbo, confus également. Je crois qu'il y a que Nori qui comprend, vu qu'il a écouté ma discussion avec Elrond.  
Comment je vais me dépatouiller de là ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.  
" Je vous ai déjà dit que je traînais parfois avec des nains là d'où je viens ? " ils hochent tous la tête.  
" Bah, disons pour simplifier que chez moi, ce lieu existe. " dans un jeu vidéo. Mais je vais pas le préciser.  
" C'est pour ça que tu connais aussi bien certains lieux ? " demande Bilbo qui a déjà remarqué que je connais bien l'Ered Luin et Bree, entre autres.  
" Oui, la géographie est relativement similaire. "  
Heureusement pour moi, tout le monde semble me croire. Sauf Nori qui est encore en train de me détailler. Aucune idée de ce à quoi il pense. Mais il me met mal à l'aise.

Ori continue de tourner les pages, comme si de rien n'était et Dori regarde Nori. On dirait qu'ils communiquent par la pensée.  
" C'est quoi une … Bucket list ? " coupe court Ori.  
" Oh, une liste de souhaits que j'aimerais bien faire. J'ai envie de faire plein de trucs en Terre du milieu maintenant que j'y suis. " ma réponse semble l'amuser, il lit avec intérêt ce que j'ai marqué. Nori aussi. Dori a retourné son attention sur Bilbo.  
" Visiter la montagne bleue fait partie de tes envies ?  
\- Une fois qu'on aura récupéré Érebor, yep. Je veux voir votre hall. C'est mon endroit préféré en Ered Luin ! J'veux goûter pour de vrai de la bière naine ! "  
Ma réponse fait rire Nori et Ori me regarde avec les yeux ronds.  
" D'ailleurs, L'association de la bière, ça existe vraiment ?  
\- Tu veux y entrer ? " me demande Ori, les yeux maintenant exorbité. Eh visiblement ça a pas une bonne réputation en vrai non plus. J'espère que l'association n'essaye pas de ruiner la réputation de l'Association des auberges des hobbits ici également, sinon Bilbo va vouloir s'en mêler et m'empêcher de la visiter.  
" Alors c'est vrai ? " je murmure pour moi-même. Nori est en train de rire, quasiment à se rouler par terre.  
" Une hobbite qui veut entrer dans une guilde de mauvaise réputation naine. " murmure-t-il une fois calmé, allongé sur le dos. " J'aurais tout entendue. " et il sourit au ciel.  
Passé le choc, Ori finit par me poser des questions sur mon monde et je finis par lui dessiner des choses de chez moi : mon immeuble, le palais impérial de ma ville et même mon parc préféré de la ville surplombé par le donjon.  
Bilbo regarde de temps à autre ce que je fais. J'adore passer du temps avec eux.  
Dans le panier, on a trouvé des genre de madeleines, version elfique.  
Ori nous raconte des histoires de sa guilde où il a appris son métier pendant qu'on grignotte. Il est très agité, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Il est à fond dans ce qu'il fait, c'est agréable à voir. Dori aussi a l'air ravi de voir son frère si énergique, si on en croit son énorme sourire.

Peu après, Bilbo et notre scribe rentre un débat sur la création d'encre coloré. Bilbo est partisan du brou de noix pour faire du brun alors qu'Ori défend le henné. Dori tente de faire l'avocat avec son thé noir et ses peaux d'oignon jaune. Pour moi, toutes les techniques sont bonnes et j'ai dû avouer au tout début du débat que j'achetais mes encres toutes faites. Je suis un peu perdue dans leur discussion.

Dori finit par baisser les bras et laisse les deux débattre entre eux.  
" Pour teindre les tissus on a mille et une solution … c'est plus simple. " commente-t-il en ma direction. Oh, teindre les tissus j'y pense.  
" Comme pour teindre les fils à broder de mes chouchous ?  
\- Des chouchous ? Ça se brode ? "  
Je passe ma tresse par-dessus mon épaule pour lui montrer de quoi je parle. Dori touche quelques instants le chouchou.  
" C'est du très bon travail. " complimente-t-il " Un très beau cadeau. "


	25. Rythme vertical

**Chapitre 24  
Rythme vertical**  
 _12 juin_

* * *

Ce matin, j'ai bataillé avec Laureline pour m'habiller en pantalon. Elle voulait pas en démordre que je n'avais rien à faire en pantalon, jusqu'à ce que je lui explique par A plus B que je comptais prendre des cours de combats et que j'allais pas tenter d'apprendre à me servir d'armes avec un jupon. Non mais. Je m'habille encore comme je veux.

C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée en pantalon (si confortable) et avec mon couteau à la ceinture à table ce matin. Certains nains m'ont jetés des regards étranges. Bilbo m'a relativement ignoré, il sait ce que j'ai en tête vu qu'on en a longuement parlé hier soir.  
Sans broncher, je me suis installée en face de Dwalïn, à côté de Fíli et Bifur. D'habitude je me mets avec Bilbo ou les frères Ris. Dwalïn me lève un sourcil. Il est pas idiot, il doit se douter que je veux quelques choses.  
" Yop ! " je salue et me sers à manger. Le semi-chauve croise les bras devant lui et arrête de déjeuner. Il attend que je lui demande. J'vais pas le faire patienter plus longtemps. Je lève les yeux vers lui et plante mes yeux dans les siens.  
" Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à me défendre. "  
Il lève un sourcil et Fíli arrête de discuter avec Kíli pour me regarder. Je suis sûr que si je tourne la tête Bifur est en train de m'observer.  
" D'accord. " réponds mon interlocuteur avant de retourner manger. Je rerespire. Tiens, j'avais pas capté que je retenais ma respiration. D'accord ? Cool. Chouette. Je m'attendais presque à devoir batailler des heures durant pour lui faire m'aider. Je commence alors à manger.

Quête : Rester en vie.  
Récompense : La vie en Terre du milieu.  
Etat : Quête acceptée.

Je suis en train de finir mon verre de lait de vache quand Dwalïn se lève.  
" On y va. " annonce-t-il.  
Pas le temps de discuter, je me lève. Mon mouvement rapide attire le regard de Thorïn, Bilbo et d'autres nains. Le hobbit lève un pouce en l'air pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Je lui souris et court après Dwalïn qui est déjà parti.  
Il marche vite !

On arrive vite dans un coin du domaine dégagé, près de l'eau et de l'écurie. La zone est assez grande et pleine de terre battue. Je serais pas surprise s'il s'agissait d'une zone d'entraînement, il y a des genres de gradins de pierre sur le côté.  
" Est-ce que tu sais entretenir ton arme ?  
\- Bifur m'a montré. "  
Je la sors de son étui pour lui montrer. Il la retourne plusieurs fois avant de me la rendre.  
Pourquoi Dwalïn et pas un autre ? Je sais que c'est un maître d'armes. Je sais aussi que c'est lui qui a appris à Kíli et Fíli à se battre. Cela m'a semblé être la personne la plus appropriée.  
" Tu t'es déjà battu ?  
\- Contre le warg c'était la première fois que j'utilisais une arme contre un être vivant. "  
Il grimace au souvenir pendant que je fais un sourire gêné. Eh. Yep, j'sais pas m'en servir, mais ça m'a gardé en vie.  
" On a du boulot. " je rigole doucement en rangeant mon couteau. Autant être franche. Il grommelle un truc dans sa barbe. J'entends pas, mais à mon avis, il pense pareil que moi.  
" Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il faut à un bon guerrier pour remporter la victoire ?  
\- Un bon shoryuken ! " Il lève un sourcil à ma réponse alors je continue " touche avant, bas, diagonal bas avant, coup de poing. " j'explique en souriant, fière de ma blague.  
Il se craque les doigts et sélectionne trois morceaux de bois.  
" On commence maintenant l'entraînement. " et il me balance un des bâtons à la figure, que je rattrape à un cheveu de mon nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il regarde quelques instants les deux morceaux qu'il a gardé pour lui et avant que j'ai compris quoi que ce soit, il est sur moi. Par instinct je me baisse sur mes talons en mettant mes mains sur ma tête.  
" Eh ! " j'hurle presque, paniquée. Il a immobilisé son bras (et un de ses morceaux de bois) au-dessus de moi. D'accord, les bouts de bois, c'est maintenant des armes.  
" Aucun ennemi ne te préviendra. " Pas faux ! Mais il aurait pu prévenir, je sais pas. J'pensais qu'il allait m'apprendre les bases avant que ça tourne au duel ! S'il la veut comme ça. " Un bon guerrier est un guerrier vivant et pour remporter la victoire il faut être prêt à tout. " finit-il. Je hoche la tête. Okay, première leçon en tête.  
" J'te fais confiance pour pas me blesser. " je lui annonce et il hoche la tête. " que le meilleur gagne. " je lui souris et tente de le faire tomber d'un croche-patte. Il pivote trop vite pour moi et j'me retrouve avec une branche contre la tempe " ça sera moi. " qu'il m'annonce, tout fier de lui.  
Il se relève et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Bon. Je suis déjà morte. Deux fois. Je souffle et serre la mâchoire. J'essaye d'imiter ce que j'ai pu voir dans des films de Kung Fu, bâton en main, mais à mon avis, c'est pas bon.  
" Éloigne tes pieds. "  
Je déplace mes pieds sur ses ordres. Il fonce. Le même mouvement que tantôt. Je me jette en avant, un peu sur le côté. Je suis derrière lui. JE FAIS QUOI ?! Pas le temps de réfléchir, je me prends un coup de coude dans le ventre et il tourne pour me rattraper par le col de la veste avant que je n'atterisse par terre. J'ai le souffle coupé.  
" Sers-toi de ça comme couteau. J'ai mon armure, tu ne me feras pas mal. " je me contente d'hocher la tête. Okay. Je resserre ma main autour de mon bout de bois. Je me remets sur mes pieds et il me laisse me remettre en position.  
" Plus bas les hanches. " ordonne-t-il. De nouveau je modifie ma position. Il faut pas que j'oublie. Il se jette de nouveau sur moi, je retente de me jeter en avant, il m'attrape d'un bras et me jette en arrière. Je trébuche presque. Il est pas délicat. Je croise son regard. C'est pas son but. Je me jette sur lui, de front et ma branche rencontre l'une des siennes. Je n'attends pas et saute sur le côté. P'tet par là ? Je tente de le toucher au bras, mais un de ses morceaux de bois me repousse. Je sautille un peu de partout en tentant de le toucher. C'est de l'instinct, plus que de la logique. J'essaye juste de le toucher, qu'importe le moyen. À chaque fois il me repousse avec aise. À se demander comment il m'a pas encore découpé en mille morceaux, ah, oui, avec des bâtons, c'est difficile. Je commence à respirer fort.  
" Ouvre la bouche. " encore un ordre. Un encouragement.

" CONCENTRE TOI ! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment vivre ?! " me beugle-t-il quasiment dans l'oreille. Il est quasiment de tout son poids sur moi, une "hache" de chaque côté du visage, j'ai son visage au-dessus du mien. Je suis collante de sueur, lui est encore frais comme un gardon. Je l'ai touché que deux fois en une heure. Enfin, touché, plutôt effleuré.  
Je suis consciente qu'il y a du monde sur les gradins, mais j'ai pas eut un seul moment pour décrocher mon regard de Dwalïn. C'est un bon prof, je dis pas, j'esquive de plus en plus de ses coups, mais ça m'empêche pas que je peux pas le toucher quoi que je tente. Il ralentit ? Non, j'ai l'air de "sentir" et "voir" plus vite. J'arrive de plus en plus a penser dans le feu de l'action et à piger ce que tente Dwalïn.  
Ah. Une idée.  
Je tends rapidement mes bras et enserre son cou pour lui faire un câlin, il commence à se redresser, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit je le tire de toutes mes forces à moi, passe une jambe autour de sa taille et BAM. On tombe au sol, je roule comme je peux au-dessus de lui et appuie mon bâton sur sa trachée. J'ai pu y penser, voir l'ouverture, exécuter ce que je voulais. Cela s'est passé en un instant comme une éternité, impossible de le savoir. J'en aurais été incapable il y a encore quelques heures. Son visage passe de la surprise à un sourire. Enfin ! Je l'ai touché !  
Je sursaute quand j'entends des cris de joie et des sifflements.

Sur les gradins, toute la compagnie est en train de sauter en l'air. Je l'ai fait ! J'ai touché Dwalïn !  
Je sens son torse vibrer. Il rit.  
" C'était un joli coup ! " me félicite-t-il pendant que je me lève et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
" Il faudra qu'on profite de ta souplesse. Tu as besoin d'une pause cependant. On reprend demain. Je te préviens, tu vas avoir mal partout.  
\- Merci beaucoup Dwalïn. " je le remercie et je me retrouve avec une gourde devant les yeux.  
C'est Kíli qui est à côté de nous et sourit de toutes ses dents. Je la prends, heureuse de sentir de l'eau dans ma bouche. Que j'avais soif !  
" C'était génial ! Il faudra qu'on s'entraîne aussi ! Cela nous fera pas de mal, hein Fíli ?  
\- En effet, cela nous gardera en forme. "  
Ils me sourient. Moi je suis en train de vider la gourde.  
" C'est un bon prof. Mais c'est dur ! " je finis par répondre une fois la gourde vide.  
Les deux frères rigolent et bientôt, je me retrouve au centre de la compagnie. Chacun y allant de ses félicitations et de son petit conseil. Eh, tout est bon à prendre. Et je suis ravie de moi.  
Même Bilbo est fier de moi.

Je me débarbouille de ma sueur comme je peux dans un bassin d'eau chaude apporté par Laureline, Bilbo lit encore un livre sur le lit, de l'autre côté du paravent. Ça fait du bien de plus coller de partout et je sens déjà meilleur. Quand on sera de retour sur la route ça va me manquer tout ça, tout ce confort de la vie civilisée.  
" Est-ce que tu sais où est Gandalf ? Je crois pas l'avoir vu depuis trois jours. " je repose le tissu dont je me sers pour me laver dans la bassine. C'est une bonne question que pose là Bilbo.  
" Parti gandalfer ? " je réponds sans savoir quoi proposer d'autre. Le cambrioleur se met à rire et j'entends un livre se fermer.  
" Ce magicien est un véritable oiseau migrateur. Il niche partout et est à l'aise partout, mais en même temps il niche nulle part et est toujours introuvable. Il se mêle même de tout comme une pie ! " se moque Bilbo pendant que je ris de sa description. " Sans compter qu'il parle beaucoup pour rien dire, comme les oiseaux en rut. Et pareillement que le chant des oiseaux, c'est sympa à écouter, mais on comprend rien.  
\- C'est comme maître Yoda, c'est pour se donner l'air intelligent. " je me moque également.  
" Maître Yoda ?  
\- Un sage maître Jedi. "  
Je sors de derrière mon paravent de nouveau propre et me recoiffe rapidement avec ma brosse à cheveux. Bilbo me regarde, tête penchée vers moi.  
" Un jet d'ail ? "  
Et voilà, j'suis encore bonne pour m'embarquer dans une longue explication.

Le repas de midi se passe avec Dwalïn qui racontent les premiers entraînement de Fíli et Kíli, ainsi que leur frasque. Si en tant que Hobbit mes débuts sont lamentable, je me sens mieux de savoir que les nains ne sont pas nés en sachant se battre. Même si Balïn m'a bien fait comprendre que les méthodes employé par son frère son peu … classique. C'est pour ça qu'il n'entraîne pas n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.  
" Je leur apprends à survivre, pas à participer à un concours à la loyale ! " a râlé Dwalïn à cette remarque et si Glóïn a râlé qu'on pouvait très bien se battre sans pour autant être déloyale, Thorïn a appuyé le fait qu'on devait m'apprendre à survivre à un combat, pas à ressembler à un nain. Par la suite, ça a été à Glóïn de raconter les premiers entraînements et combats de Gimli, son trésor. Bien que le " petit " en question ait plus de cinquante ans, il reste un bébé aux yeux de son père qui le couve littéralement. On sent son amour quand il en parle, c'est touchant …

" Bilbo ? " demande soudainement Fíli une fois le repas fini. " Pourquoi vous ne vous entraînez pas avec Charlotte et Dwalïn ? "  
Toute la compagnie se tourne vers le hobbit qui s'étouffe seul en grimaçant, tant l'idée lui semble saugrenue. " Un hobbit ne se bat pas !  
\- Un hobbit ne part pas à l'aventure non plus. " je renchéris et il me foudroie du regard pendant que je lui souris innocemment.  
" Et quelques bases seraient bien utiles contre les trolls … Ou alors les orcs. Je dis ça, je dis rien … " je lui glisse en prenant son assiette vide pour la mettre sur la mienne.  
" Non. " déclare Bilbo, sûr de lui. " J'ai été engagé comme cambrioleur, pas comme mercenaire ou que sais-je … "  
Je lui lance un regard suppliant. " Bilbo, tu as bien vu qu'on était pas juste en balade … Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas tuer et c'est tant mieux, mais …  
Il faudrait au moins évitez que vous vous coupiez avec votre ouvre-lettre. " contrecarre Balïn après m'avoir coupé. Au vu de son argument, je hoche la tête.  
" Vous aviez dit être bon aux fléchettes, c'est ça ? Pourquoi pas lui apprendre à lancer des couteaux ? " réfléchis à haute-voix Fíli " Je pourrais lui en prêter quelques-uns des miens ! "

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à observer Bilbo se faire entraîner par Dwalïn et Fíli. Kíli n'est pas loin, près d'une cible, occupé à relancer les couteaux au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent près de lui.  
Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux sur Gandalf. Debout près de lui se trouve Elrond.  
" Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un hobbit apprendre à se battre. " déclare Elrond, très sérieux.  
" Il refuse d'avoir plus que les bases. Dwalïn a dit qu'après aujourd'hui ça sera sans doute tout ce qu'il arrivera à lui apprendre de bons cœurs. Mais je suis contente, ça sera toujours ça. Surtout qu'il se débrouille bien avec les couteaux que Fíli lui a offert. Il n'est plus sans défense, au moins. " j'explique, sans quitter du regard le hobbit qui vient encore d'atteindre le cœur de la cible sans sourciller.

Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais savoir qu'il saura se servir un peu plus de son épée et qu'il ne sera pas sans défense face au monde entier qui veut la perte de la compagnie me rassure énormément. Nulle doute qu'il ne sera plus le même quand il reviendra dans la Comté. En parlant de ça …  
" Seigneur Elrond ? " je demande en me relevant pour être face à l'elfe.  
" Oui Dame Charlotte ?  
\- Est-ce que ça serait possible d'envoyer quelqu'un surveiller le smial de Bilbo ?  
\- Pourquoi cela ? "  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je dis le futur ou pas ?  
" Lobelia … " je tente de déformer un peu la réalité " a des vues sur son smial et ses biens, je sais pas quand on reviendra, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps et je crois qu'après un an de disparition les hobbits sont déclarés mort et les maisons vendus ? " je bredouille, même pas sûre moi-même d'où je veux en venir. Sans mentir, sans révéler la quête c'est dur.  
" Oh. " réagis soudainement Gandalf. Aurait-il compris ? " Oui, Monseigneur, il serait bienvenu d'envoyer un ranger de la Comté surveiller le smial de Bilbo. Nous risquons fortement de dépasser l'année susmentionnée et nous ne voudrions pas que Bilbo perdent son foyer. "  
Merci Gandalf. Je hoche la tête pour appuyer ce qu'il vient de dire, ce qui fait sourire l'elfe.  
" Bien, je m'arrangerais pour que cela soit fait. "  
Et hop, comment changer le futur sans le dévoiler. Un autocollant en forme d'étoile pour moi.


	26. Le solstice

**Chapitre 25  
Le solstice**  
 _21 juin_

* * *

Depuis mon premier entraînement, j'ai continué de m'entraîner avec Dwalïn tous les jours mêlant la pratique à de la théorie un peu ésotérique et hétéroclite. Balance, alignement, centre de gravité, un peu de biologie. Parfois, Kíli et Fíli nous rejoignait, des fois Ori également. Généralement, Bilbo était dans les gradins, des fois seul, des fois avec un autre nain. J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait le moindre progrès, mais Dwalïn m'assure que si et que bientôt je pourrais me battre contre Kíli à niveau quasi-égal.  
J'y crois pas une seconde, mais il cherche à m'encourager, c'est gentil.

" Charlotte ? Tu dors déjà ? " une voix demande de l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre. Je m'étire.  
" Non. " je mens sans honte en ouvrant la porte à Bilbo qui me regarde sceptiquement.  
" C'était bien ton câlin avec l'oreiller ? " il me demande en levant un sourcil et entrant dans la pièce.  
" Grillée. " je fais semblant de râler en me secouant les cheveux et refermant la porte de l'autre main. " Alors, c'était comment ? "  
Tantôt, Thorïn et Balïn sont venus chercher le hobbit pour assister à la lecture de la carte qui nous a fait rester ici aussi longtemps. J'sais toujours pas pourquoi lui et pas les autres membres de la compagnie, mais j'ai pas osé demandé. C'est sûrement lié à Gandalf.  
" Elrond a pu déchiffrer la carte. " commence Bilbo en s'asseyant sur le lit pendant que je reste debout, bras croisé autour de mon coussin. " On a une date limite. On doit y être pour le jour de Durïn.  
\- C'est pas le nom de la lignée de Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli ?  
\- Si, mais c'est aussi une fête naine. "  
On a bien des saint amour dans mon monde, pas si capillotracté que ça.  
" Du coup, ça nous donne combien de temps pour crapahuter par-delà le Mont Brumeux ? " je demande en tentant de me souvenir du film. Un mois à tout casser, je dirais.  
" Trois mois. " annonce le hobbit. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.  
" Who. Tant que ça ? " c'est rigolo comme dans les films le temps passe beaucoup plus vite. En même temps, vu tous les obstacles qu'il va nous arriver, c'est pas si long que ça trois mois.  
" Thorïn a dit qu'on y arrivera largement en avance. " continue d'expliquer le hobbit. Ma réaction est de sourire en me retenant de rire. Pour ne pas alerter Bilbo, je me tourne vers la fenêtre et fais semblant de vouloir aller sur le balconnet.  
S'ils savaient.

" Tu sais que ce matin, on a demandé à Laureline ce que les elfes faisaient pour le solstice ? " je demande pour changer de conversation.  
En effet, pendant que l'elfe me préparer à la journée, je me suis demandée pourquoi elle me faisait pas reluire comme un sous neuf. Après tout, qui dit solstice dit fête, non ? À ma surprise, oui, mais les elfes font fêter ça entre eux. Elle nous a bien proposé de la rejoindre, mais Bilbo a refusé poliment, donc j'ai suivi le mouvement. S'en est suivit une longue discussion où Bilbo a posé mille questions sur comment les elfes fêtaient ce jour. Ils fêtent ça dans la nature, de ce que j'ai compris, ça implique des danses et un banquet autour d'un feu de joie qui s'étirera toute la nuit.  
" Oui ? " demande Bilbo en venant à côté de moi pour regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit est déjà tombée et on voit d'ici les elfes groupés et dansant autour d'un énorme feu.  
" J'ai demandé par curiosité si les nains font quelque chose de leur côté.  
\- Oh. Et alors ?  
\- Ori m'a dit qu'il ferait rien aujourd'hui. Question de pas montrer leur culture aux autres peuples et surtout aux elfes. "  
Bilbo étouffe un début de rire. " Ça m'étonne pas " me confie-t-il.  
" Et les hobbits ? " ma question met des étoiles dans les yeux du hobbit  
" Tu veux savoir ?  
\- Bah ! Évidemment ! "  
Sur ces mots, il me prend le poignet et me tire hors de la chambre à toute allure.  
" C'est Lithe, la fête de la renaissance et de la fertilité ! On va fêter ça ensemble ! " s'exclame-t-il pour toute explication. Je ris en le suivant de bon cœur.

Je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine où on se sert un énorme plateau de divers choses à manger : pain, fromage, saucissons et graines diverses et variés. À mon plus grand plaisir on a même trouvé des graines de courges.  
On a aussi trouvé un tonneau d'hydromel. Après de longues considérations, on a décidé d'emporter deux pichets de son contenu dans notre chambre.

C'est le bordel dans celle-ci.  
On s'est installé sur le balcon, tous les deux en t-shirt, culotte pour moi, pantalon pour Bilbo. On est perdu dans une mer de truc à manger. Pour un peu, on croirait deux ados perdus au milieu de paquet de chips devant un marathon télévision quelconque.  
On grignote en se racontant des histoires de notre enfance. Visiblement, le fait que je jouais à incarner un cheval avec mes copines à l'école ne l'étonne pas, mais le fait mourir de rire. Il faut dire que l'alcool nous monte doucement à la tête.

" Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques : t'es méga over discret ! Comment les trolls ils t'ont trouvés ? " je demande, allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés autour de d'un pain aux graines de tournesol.  
" Pfff. J'te dirais pas.  
\- Allez.  
\- Non.  
\- S'il te plaît !  
\- Non, c'est gênant.  
\- Tu me racontes et j'te raconte la fois où j'ai tellement eut de fièvre que j'me suis prise pour un loup-garou ! "  
J'entends Bilbo grogner et gigoter.  
" C'est simple. J'ai voulu prouver à Thorïn que j'étais pas un épicier et bien un cambrioleur.  
\- Comment ? " je m'étonne en me redressant, assise en un bond. Bilbo grimace en regardant le feu des elfes qui brûlent toujours autant dans la forêt.  
" Humm … Il se pourrait que l'un des trolls avait un couteau. Et il se pourrait que je me sois dit : Oh, si je récupère les poneys et que je gagne au passage une arme, Thorïn sera bien obligé de m'apprécier. "  
J'écarquille les yeux. " Tu as tenté de … voler un troll ? "  
Bilbo s'empourpre et croise les bras sur son torse, pendant que je tombe en arrière en rigolant.  
" Oh mon chat ! Voler un troll ! Quelle idée ! " je me marre comme une poire pendant de longues minutes.

J'ai dû vexer Bilbo puisque d'un coup il se lève en hurlant " Tu vas voir que je suis un cambrioleur ! " et disparaît de la chambre.  
Soudainement, je suis totalement sobre.  
" Bilbo ?! " je glapis, mais il a déjà passé la porte. Je me lève rapidement, trébuchant au passage sur le plateau maintenant vide et manque de me ramasser par terre.

Je me retrouve donc seule, comme une cruche dans le couloir. Sans savoir où est parti Bilbo.  
Crotte.  
Je me masse les temps pour faire partir les dernières vapeurs d'alcools qui peuvent encore me rendre idiote.  
" Bilbo … ? " j'appelle doucement.  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'voulais pas rire à ses dépens. Juste, l'idée de Bilbo voulant racketter un troll me fait rire.

Je frémis et me frotte les bras. Il fait froid dans le couloir.  
De toute façon, je sais pas où est passé Bilbo et c'est pas en marchant par hasard que je vais le retrouver.  
Je me frotte les bras et retourne à notre chambre.  
Il va bien revenir, non ?

Je suis à moitié endormi dans le lit après avoir rangé grossièrement notre bazar sur le balcon quand la porte de la chambre s'entrouvre.  
" Gandalf ?! " je couine quand je vois le chapeau du magicien passer la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la chambre ?  
Sans prévenir, j'entends le rire de Bilbo et … en fait, c'est lui qui porte le chapeau de Gandalf.  
" Bilbo ?! Que … Comment ?!  
\- Je l'ai fait ! " s'exclame le hobbit en me jetant le chapeau du magicien à la figure.  
Je le rattrape de justesse. Le couvre-chef est si grand qu'il m'engloutit pratiquement le visage.  
" Bilbo ?! " je continue de piailler, ce qui fait rire de plus belle le hobbit.  
" Il a rien vu venir ! " je cligne des yeux en observant l'objet dans mes mains, avant de regarder Bilbo. Main sur les anches, son sourire m'éblouit. Il a tellement l'air fier de lui que je peux pas m'empêcher de partir en fou-rire. Ce coup-ci, avec lui.  
Je m'étouffe presque.  
" Oh mon chat ! T'es pas possible ! " je souffle, en me calmant, sur le dos, étalée à côté de Bilbo qui est dans le même état que moi.  
" Donc ? " souffle Bilbo.  
" Je m'avoue vaincue. Tu es bien un voleur et je chanterais tes louanges dès que tu voudras reparler de cet évènement. "  
On se calme quelques minutes avant que Bilbo grogne " Va falloir que j'aille lui rendre et que je lui explique. "  
Ce qui nous fait bien entendu repartir dans notre fou-rire.

La lune descend doucement dans le ciel. Les elfes se dispersent doucement. On est de nouveau sur le balcon, à siroter le fond de notre hydromel, le chapeau de Gandalf entre nous.  
" Je t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de mes parents … " souffle doucement Bilbo. Je me redresse et le regarde.  
" Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? "  
Je hoche la tête, curieuse. Cependant, je sais que ça fini pas bien. Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils n'habitent plus à cul-de-sac et qu'il en parle peu en dehors des excentricités de sa mère.  
" Belladone Baggins, née Took était la neuvième enfant de Gérontius Took et d'Adamanta Chubb. Elle était sans cesse par monts et par vaux. Elle avait croisé des elfes ! C'est une des rares hobbites à pouvoir s'en vanter. Quand Bungo Baggins, le très respectable fils de Mungo Baggins et de Laura Grubb a commencé à s'intéresser à ma mère, ça a fait parler dans toute la Comté. Imagine, un respectable hobbit d'une très bonne famille qui s'intéresse à la plus libre des Tooks ! " J'imagine mal, en fait, mais je hoche positivement la tête quand même, pour savoir la suite de l'histoire. " Ils ont été le centre de l'attention de tous pendant toute la période où ils se sont courtisés. Heureusement, Gérontius était le vingt-sixième Thain de la Comté, ça a permit au couple d'être relativement tranquille et à l'abri des commérages les plus violent. En cadeau de mariage, mon père a construit Cul-de-sac. "  
Je savais que c'était le père de Bilbo qui avait construit le smial, mais je savais pas que c'était un cadeau de mariage.  
" Who. Il fait pas les choses à moitié ton père ! " je souffle, impressionné.  
" Non. " rigole Bilbo en posant son verre à côté de lui. " Ils se sont mariés sitôt les travaux finis. À ce stade, au vu du sérieux de mon père, le mariage a été une grande affaire et personne n'a osé s'y opposer. Mon grand-père Gérontius disait toujours qu'on a jamais vu de plus heureuse mariée que ma mère, elle brillait aussi fort qu'un soleil d'été. "  
Je souris à l'image.  
" Et quelque temps après, je suis né. " pour mon plus grand bonheur. " Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai souvenir que ma mère m'ai apprit mille et une chose sur les aventures. Je pense que mon père n'était pas trop pour, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour l'empêcher d'en parler. Je crois même que je l'ai vu sourire à une occasion ou deux pendant qu'elle me racontait. Gandalf venait souvent à la maison, surtout pour faire de magnifique feu d'artifice pour le vieux Took. " son grand-père si j'ai bien suivi.

Doucement, la conversation coule dans le temps. La vie de ses parents a été heureuse et si Bilbo l'était aussi au début de son histoire, il pleure maintenant en silence. Je me déplace doucement pour poser ma tête contre son épaule, en soutien silencieux.

" Tu sais ce qu'est le Rude Hiver ?  
\- Non …  
\- Ce fut un hiver si rude, que le Brandevin a gelé. " je retiens quelques instants ma respiration. Les hivers capables de geler cette rivière ont dû être terribles.  
" Il faisait si froid que la plupart des hobbits se sont regroupés par famille pour mettre en commun nos ressources. Ma famille s'était réfugiée dans le grand smial du Thain. La rivière était tellement gelée que les loups ont envahi la Comté. " Bilbo me serre contre lui. Je l'enserre alors de mes bras. " C'est là que … " sa voix déraille.  
" Viens, on va se mettre au chaud. " je propose. " J'ai froid. " je dévie mon but premier qui est de le réconforter.  
Il me suit docilement et on se glisse sous les draps, je reviens me lover contre lui. Mon excuse a donné le temps à Bilbo de se calmer un peu. Il respire de nouveau normalement.  
" C'est en défendant des enfants que mon père est mort. On a perdu beaucoup de membres de notre famille cet hiver. "  
J'essuie maladroitement une de mes larmes qui coulent sur ma joue.  
" C'est Gandalf et les coureurs qui nous ont sauvé en nous aidant à tuer les loups et en nous apportant de la nourriture. Ma mère est morte également cet hiver, même si elle nous a effectivement quitté que huit ans plus tard. À ma majorité. " finis rapidement Bilbo avant de plonger sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je le serre plus fort contre moi, la gorge nouée.

" Je suis désolé. J'voulais pas que ça finisse en larme.  
\- T'excuses pas. Si tu me l'as raconté, c'est que t'avais besoin d'extérioriser. "


	27. Le départ

**Chapitre 26  
Le départ**  
 _Solstice 22 juin_

* * *

Au cœur de la nuit, on a été réveillé par un Thorïn peu heureux. Visiblement, pendant qu'on fêtait le solstice avec Bilbo, la compagnie avec Gandalf a décidé qu'on partirait aux premières heures du jour.  
Autant dire que notre nuit fut des plus courtes, surtout en ayant à ranger la chambre. On compte pas partir en laissant tout en bordel.

On a plus de poneys, mais les elfes ont gonflé à bloc nos sacs pendant notre séjour. De ce que j'ai compris de Laureline, tout le monde est bien content qu'on reparte (parait que les nains ont fini les stocks de venaisons et de vins à une allure effrayante, au vu des dégâts chez Bilbo, je veux bien la croire). Les elfes ont été charmants, ils ont lavé et reprisé nos vêtements, nous ont filé des soins pour nos petits bobos. On a eut le droit à des cadeaux supplémentaires pour fêter notre départ des quelque rares elfes mis au courant de notre départ et d'après ce que j'ai compris, on a de quoi traverser la montagne et plus à l'aise.

Gandalf a été retenu par un conseil avec d'autres gens de son ordre, donc on part sans lui. J'ai eut l'occasion de discuter rapidement avec lui pour le rassurer que la quête se déroulait jusque-là comme l'histoire que je connais. Thorïn n'a voulu prévenir personne, ce que je trouve mal poli, mais notre magicien était pour qu'on parte discrètement donc j'ai pas plus insisté.  
Ce matin, Bilbo a eut à rendre le chapeau volé au magicien. J'ai observé de loin, cachant un fou rire derrière ma main. Bilbo avait l'air encore plus minuscule que d'habitude face à Gandalf. J'ai pas entendu l'excuse qu'à donner le hobbit, mais le magicien était très amusé et m'a même glissé un grand sourire. Je suis rassurée de voir que ça ne l'a pas énervé le moins du monde, c'était une petite inquiétude, mais une inquiétude quand même. J'aurais pas voulu que Bilbo se fasse tirer les bretelles parce qu'on a trop bu et que je me suis moquée de lui.  
Je suis un peu triste de quitter Laureline qui était devenue une présence agréable dans ma vie (et mon seul contact féminin). Même sa manie de vouloir tous les matins me rendre " plus jolie " va me manquer, c'est dire. Même Bilbo semble tristounet. Mais on retourne (enfin) à notre quête, aider Thorïn et nos nains de la montagne bleue.

On est parti ce matin dans la nuit, Bilbo s'est arrêté pour regarder une dernière fois derrière lui.  
J'entends râler Thorïn et je souris sous cape.  
" Quoi ? " me fait sursauter Nori, à mes côtés.  
" Rien, je me demande quand Thorïn arrêtera de faire semblant de ronchonner. "  
La réponse le fait sourire avant qu'il me murmure " Jamais, ça fait partie de son charme. "

Balïn connaît le chemin comme sa poche, il n'hésite pas et déjà, on ne voit plus la vallée. À partir de là, je ne sais plus trop dans quel ordre les gobelins et autres créatures nous fonce dessus, mais je sais que j'ai pas envie d'aller dans la montagne.  
Enfin, j'ai à moitié pas envie. Une part de moi est ravie d'aller vers Érebor, sur mon jeu, ces maps-là n'existent pas et à partir de maintenant, mon voyage m'est inédit. J'ai le cœur qui bat très fort à l'idée de tout ce que je vais découvrir que je n'ai jamais pu explorer virtuellement.

Je m'extasie sur mes pieds de hobbits. Pied nu, je suis normalement une petite nature : un p'tit caillou me fait super mal et pleurer pour mes chaussures. Mais les pieds de hobbits recouvert de poils bleus que j'ai maintenant sont aussi pratique que des chaussures de randonnées. Je vois une foultitude de petits cailloux, certains bien saillants, mais je ne les sens pas. Enfin, je sens qu'il y a un truc sous ma voûte plantaire, mais c'est tout. C'est proprement magique.

La compagnie marche dans un silence tout relatif. Parfois on entend les sifflements de Bofur, mais tout le monde s'est donné le mot : les elfes ne doivent pas nous retrouver et on doit être silencieux.

Au milieu du jour, une belle montagne se dresse face à nous. On est en train de traverser une rivière qui nous arrive à mi-cuisse et tout le monde est concentré sur ses pieds.  
J'ai glissé plusieurs fois avant que Nori ne me prenne la main. Étrangement ce matin il n'est pas avec ses frères, mais vers l'arrière de la compagnie, avec nous.  
" Dis, tu t'es fâché avec tes frères ? " je lui demande en posant un premier pied sur la rive.  
" Non, pourquoi ?  
\- D'habitude tu es avec eux, pas avec nous. " il hausse un sourcil alors je continue pour me rattraper " pas que j'apprécie pas ta compagnie, hein, au contraire, c'est juste que ça change de d'habitude. "  
" Les habitudes sont parfois faites pour être brisées. Et puis, être trop prévisible n'est jamais très bon. " pour un espion. C'est les mots qui restent en suspens dans l'air. Je lui souris alors plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'il ne me lâche la main. Il me quitte alors des yeux et reprend la marche. Je crois que j'ai chaud aux joues.

" C'est la Montagne d'Érebor ? " demande doucement Bilbo, il n'a pas l'air convaincu lui-même de sa question.  
" Bien sûr que non ! " s'offusque Balïn. " C'est seulement le début de la Montagne Brumeuse que l'on doit traverser par un moyen ou un autre avant de pouvoir apprécier les abords d'Érebor. " il explique très sérieux avant de partir sur des explications alambiquées des lignes et des courbes de sa chère montagne. Les plus jeunes nains en profitent pour poser de multiple question sur la cité, Dale et les alentours.  
En écoutant, j'observe devant moi : la pierre est foncée et ressemble à du magma brut, bien cassé de partout. De la fine neige est sur les sommets devant nous et de la brume s'élève doucement sur la montagne. D'où le nom, sans aucun doute. La végétation semble éparse de ce que je vois d'ici. D'un sens, je suis contente qu'on ai plus de poneys avec nous, j'ai aucune idée de comment on aurait fait pour les nourrir s'ils étaient encore avec nous.


	28. Clac-clac-clac

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Fluttershy's lullaby 20% cooler jsgOSDFmjV4**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27  
Clac-clac-clac**  
 _Jeudi 04 juillet_

* * *

Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi froid. On est déjà pas mal en altitude dans la montagne, on voit des tas de neige ici et là. Le peu de végétation de la lande a laissé place aux rochers coupant de la montagne. Et il pleut à verse. Et il fait nuit noire. On est juste éclairés par les éclairs aveuglant.  
Ma cape est trempée, mes cheveux sont trempés, on est bien tous trempée bien comme il faut. Les chaussures des nains font des bruits de poissons. On est pratiquement des aquariums ambulants. J'ose pas imaginer l'état de nos provisions dans nos sacs. Je tremble, mes dents font des castagnettes et mes genoux des maracasses.

Un silence de mort règne sur la compagnie en dehors des conseils et hurlement de Thorïn qui nous guide. Visiblement la montagne est peuplée de gobelins (ça me rappelle une scène du film qui va TOUT BIENTÔT ARRIVER JE SUIS PAS PRÊTE), donc on essaye de pas trop faire de bruit.  
Enfin, ça n'empêche pas la compagnie de nains de faire un bruit de tous les diables, on dirait un troupeau d'éléphants et de toute façon, je suis sûre que la pluie et l'orage cache nos bruits.  
Le fait qu'on soit à flanc de roche et sur un chemin qui fait un nain de large n'arrange pas vraiment notre humeur.

Je rêve d'un bon lit bien chaud. Ou d'un chocolat chaud. Oui, ça serait chouette ça. Dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand je vois Bilbo glisser et trébucher dangereusement vers le vide. Bilbo ! Je me jette sur lui pour l'aider en hurlant avec d'autres de la compagnie, mais Dwalïn est déjà en train de le remettre debout et de son autre main me repousse contre la paroi. Bofur le rattrape de l'autre côté. Et je souffle, une main sur le coeur qui vient de faire une hystérie. Punaise ce que j'ai eut peur.  
" Il faut trouver un abri ! " hurle devant nous Thorïn, peu intéressé par la commotion. Je suis d'accord avec Thorïn, du sec serait bienvenue. Et j'aimerais de nouveau être à côté de Bilbo. Un peu de chaleur humaine me ferait du bien.

" ATTENTION ! " hurle soudainement Dwalïn.  
En face de nous arrive un immense rocher, qui heurte la montagne juste au-dessus de nous. Toute la troupe se protège comme elle peut en se plaquant contre la paroi, hurlant. Je tremble et c'est pas de froid. Dwalïn a une main plaqué contre mon ventre pour me forcer à rester contre la montagne, lui-même étant accroché à la roche par l'une de ses haches. On arrive aux géants. Après c'est les gobelins. Ça va encore être une chouette soirée.  
" Ce n'est pas un orage ! C'est un duel de rage ! " explique en hurlant Balïn et en d'autres circonstances j'aurais bien rit de ce jeu de mots bien pourri, mais là seul un couinement m'échappe. " Regardez ! " continue Balïn pendant qu'un géant nous apparaît, il est déjà en train d'enlever un énorme autre rocher du sommet de la montagne. Sûrement pour le balancer sur quelqu'un. Nous ? Ou … Ah oui, un combat de géant implique plusieurs participants.  
" Mince alors … " commence Bofur en s'approchant du bord du chemin et de la montagne pour observer de plus près le phénomène, pas du tout stressé. " Les légendes disaient vrai : des géants ! " il commence à hurler cependant en voyant que le géant de pierre (comment il tient ? Il a pas de tendons ou ligaments ? Ton camembert c'est magique) s'apprête à faire un touchdown sur nous. " Des géants de pierre ! " hurle-t-il pendant que le rocher quitte la main du colosse.  
Ils font des bruits de baleines qui me vrillent les tympans. Ont-ils seulement des cordes vocales ? Le caillou nous survole et finalement, je dois être aussi inconsciente que Bofur puisqu'il faut que Dwalïn me repousse une nouvelle fois contre le mur de pierre pour me sortir de mes inquiétudes sur l'anatomie des géants de pierre.  
" Abrite-toi Bofur ! " " Tenez bon ! " hurle tour à tour Thorïn et Dwalïn, pendant qu'on cherche tous une meilleure accroche pour ne pas tomber.  
Je vois avec horreur que des morceaux de pierre retombant emportent des morceaux de chemin. Déjà qu'il était bien étroit. Je ne sais pas comment, Bilbo s'est retrouvé à côté de moi et m'a prit la main. On s'accroche comme on peut, je sens mes phalanges craquer tellement je m'agrippe à lui comme je peux, il fait de même et m'écrase douloureusement la main, mais on arrive quand même à glisser à cause de la pluie.

Soudainement, on entends les deux neveux de Thorïn s'agiter et répéter frénétiquement leurs noms.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " s'inquiète Kíli, nous faisant nous tourner vers lui. Tous on commence à voir avec horreur que le chemin s'est fissuré pile entre eux deux et une crevasse se crée, cherchant à séparer la compagnie en deux.  
" Courrez ! " j'hurle en poussant Bilbo et lâchant sa main. J'arrive à pousser Ori au passage, mais déjà tout le monde hurle, j'arrive pas à distinguer qui que ce soit et finalement, je passe de justesse de l'autre côté du gouffre en formation. Le chemin sur lequel on est n'est déjà plus là et une crevasse nous sépare de Fíli et des autres.  
J'essaye d'empêcher de tomber qui je peux et quelqu'un fait de même avec moi, le chemin tremble, on ne distingue pas grand chose. C'est le chaos. Du coin de l'œil je vois un troisième géant. En fait, je constate en avalant avec bruit ma salive, on EST sur un géant. Genre sur ses genoux. À dada sur mon bidet. Faites que je survive, je prie intérieurement. Il est en train de se lever. Ça tremble de partout, je m'accroche comme je peux à la paroie. Notre géant et un des autres se saluent à la naine et d'énormes rochers dégringole. On retourne en arrière. Notre géant s'effondre. Je me sens hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. J'ai plus de voix. On se heurte à la montagne. Thorïn nous hurle " vite vite " pendant qu'on bondit tous en-avant et en criant à qui veut bien nous entendre pour quitter le géant et retrouver la montagne. Les deux autres géants sont encore en train de se castagner. J'ai arrêté de tenter d'hurler, les cordes vocales trop irrité pour continuer. Je sens qu'on me tire en avant. Alors qu'une nouvelle pluie de caillou nous tombe dessus, on voit les nains sur l'autre genou du géant nous passer devant. Bilbo est avec eux ! Ils ne sont pas encore descendus ! Je ne sais même pas si tout le monde est là ! J'espère que personne n'est tombé ! Une masse pouvant autant ressembler à un rocher qu'à une personne se décroche et rejoint le sol. J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire caillou. Avec une lenteur digne d'un ralenti de cinéma, on voit le genou et le groupe de nain s'approcher de la montagne. Ils vont s'écraser ! J'hurle de tous mes poumons " NON ! " mais Thorïn me repousse en arrière et me dépasse en hurlant également. On voit le géant s'écraser au fonds de la montagne pendant qu'on se rapproche de la zone de collision. L'impact avec la montagne nous fait nous arrêter et le choc me fait bondir en avant, de justesse je me rattrape contre le sol, pratiquement à quatre pattes. Je me relève en même temps que le géant. J'entends Thorïn hurler, la voix déchirée. On ne voit personne sur les genoux du géant qui part en morceau. On regarde quelques millisecondes le géant chuter sur le dos avant qu'on hurle de nouveau. Thorïn étant le plus vocal. " Non ! Non ! Kíli ! "  
J'ai perdu Bilbo, il est plus à mes côtés, personne ne me tient la main. BILBO ! Non, pas lui, pas Bilbo ! On court comme on peut sur ce qui reste du chemin, collé contre la paroi, tentant d'apercevoir les rescapés.  
" Bilbo ?! " je panique également à haute-voix, ma voix grinçante comme une porte mal graissée sous la peur. Notre groupe a déjà rejoint les autres de la compagnie, ils sont tous là, gémissant et dans des positions inconfortables, mais vivant. Je survole rapidement du regard chacun, mais Bilbo n'est pas avec eux. Balïn tente de calmer tout le monde par des paroles sans doute très sage, mais que je n'écoute pas.  
" Bilbo ?! Où est Bilbo ?! " je continue de paniquer en regardant partout.  
" Où est Bilbo ? Où est le hobbit ? " demande également Bofur, plus calme que moi, mais que d'un poil.  
" Là ! " clame Ori en pointant un flanc de la montagne juste plus bas que nous.  
" Attrapez-le ! " lance Dwalïn, qui garde un calme olympien pour les circonstances.  
Ori se jette sur le sol et tente d'attraper le bras de Bilbo, je suis rapidement collé à son flanc dès que je crois voir Bilbo, tendant les bras également et lui hurlant de prendre ma main. La pluie empêche toute prise solide, Ori est déjà à moitié dans le vide.  
" Bilbo ! " je panique toujours, je crois que des gémissements sortent de ma bouche, en tout cas, je vois pas qui des nains feraient un tel bruit, donc ça vient forcément de moi et de ma gorge qui gratte horriblement. Le hobbit glisse de quelques centimètres de plus avant qu'il n'attrape vaguement le bras d'Ori, d'autres nains tentent de nous aider et je sens l'un d'entre eux m'attraper la taille et me faire reculer. Thorïn est déjà en train de descendre pour attraper Bilbo et le lancer vers le haut. La personne me retenant et me faisant reculer a réussi à m'asseoir sur mes fesses, relativement loin du bord (pour autant que l'étroitesse du chemin le permet). Bilbo s'écroule littéralement sur moi et je me retrouve sur le dos. L'univers s'arrête autour de moi tellement je me focalise sur lui. Je le serre de toutes mes forces dans mes bras en pleurant de joie, la gorge nouée. " Me refait jamais ça. " je lui glisse, le nez dans son cou. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, on dirait un hélicoptère. Je ferme les yeux et m'accroche à lui comme s'il pouvait encore disparaître. J'ai rarement eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'entends un mélange de couinement et de rire échapper de Bilbo. Je crois qu'il a eut aussi peur que moi, si ce n'est plus. Il souffle comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Et tremblant, tente de se décrocher de moi pour me sourire maladroitement, les cheveux collés contre son front.

" J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur. " tente Dwalïn pour nous ramener à la réalité. On se relève cahin-caha, sans se lâcher la main. On a tous les deux besoins de se rassurer, je crois. La plupart des autres nains regardent aussi Bilbo, rassuré. On a tous eut peur, en fait.  
" Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti d'chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. " les paroles de Thorïn coupent la respiration de Bilbo qui regarde le roi nain de façon désespéré " Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. "  
L'image du roi nain vient de perdre de la superbe dans mon cœur. Je pensais (très naïvement, parce que j'ai vu les films) que Bilbo était apprécié ou au moins, toléré dans la compagnie à ses yeux. J'avais cru, à tort, que Thorïn acceptait au moins Bilbo.  
" J'espère que tu vas marcher pied nu sur des Légos ! " je m'enrage, non, mais, on insulte pas mon frère comme ça ! " Espèce de navet déshydrat- " et mon cri se coupe, Bilbo a mit sa main devant ma bouche. Je me tais alors à contre-cœur et le regarde. Son regard est suppliant, il retire sa main et me sourit tristement.  
" Bilbo, tu peux pas le laisser t'insulter sans raison. C'est p'tet un roi, mai- "  
" Dwalïn ! " me coupe Thorïn, nous ignorant superbement et continuant d'avancer. On a tous eut peur, mais Thorïn ne perd pas le nord. Idiot.  
" Rendez-vous au Carrock. " je lui lance, avant de lui tirer la langue, à défaut que Bilbo me laisse vocaliser mes pensées comme je l'entends. Les autres nains n'osent rien dire et personne ne nous regarde. Bilbo lui-même se contente de suivre le chemin, sans lâcher d'un pouce ma main.  
" Pas plus que La Bleue. Ils feraient mieux de rentrer chez eux. " j'entends soudainement Thorïn ronchonner comme si on ne l'entendait pas. Tout le monde entend en fait. Et je foudroie l'arrière de sa tête. Roi nain de crotte.  
" Que tes orteils rencontrent la table-basse de mon mépris. " je râle dans mon coin comme seule réponse. Bilbo ne réagit pas, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, mais ça fait rire en douce quelques nains autour de nous. Plus loin, Kíli et Fíli aperçoivent une grotte que va examiner Dwalïn.

Après avoir rassuré tout le monde que la grotte est sûre (que tu crois), refuser que Glóïn allume un feu, nous avoir ordonné de dormir et que Bofur prennent le premier tour de garde, tout le monde s'installe sur le sable du sol.

La plupart d'entres nous est déjà en train de changer de vêtements. Je commence donc à me changer quand je vois que Bilbo ne bouge pas. Assis au sol, il regarde dans le vague le mur face à lui, au-dessus de la compagnie.  
" Bilbo ? " il ne réagit pas, je finis d'enlever mon t-shirt et me penche devant lui. Cela le ramène à la réalité, presque. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il râle (je suis après tout en brassière devant lui et devant les nains), mais il se contente de fouiller mon visage.  
" Charlotte … ? "  
Choc post-traumatique ? Je le force à enlever son sac et en sort des affaires pas trempées (même si c'est clairement pas sec).  
" Change toi. " je lui tends les vêtements et finis également de me changer. Aucun nain ne nous regarde directement, même si je croise rapidement le regard de Nori qui tourne vivement la tête.  
Une fois Bilbo changé, il n'a pas l'air franchement mieux. Doucement je le recoiffe d'une main. Il a l'air d'un chaton sortant de son bain.  
" Bilbo ? " il relève les yeux vers moi " Tout le monde va bien. Tu vas bien. " je tente de le rassurer. Autour de nous, les nains sont déjà en train de s'installer à même le sol pour dormir. Bilbo avance une main tremblante vers moi et la pause sur ma joue.  
" Je suis là. " je lui souris. Toujours doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer je le prends dans mes bras et nous glisse au sol, couché lové l'un contre l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des nerfs d'acier par rapport à lui. Ou alors j'ai choisi comme d'autres de la compagnie d'aller de l'avant et ne pas ressasser les épisodes traumatisants des dernières heures.  
" Dors. " je lui demande, même si c'est plus un ordre. Il se laisse faire et s'installe finalement confortablement. Je ne le lâche pas. Il a besoin de moi. J'ai besoin de lui. C'était trop d'émotion cette montagne. Et je sais que c'est pas fini. Je finis allonger, son dos contre mon ventre et mon nez dans son cou. Je n'arrêterais jamais de m'émerveiller combien il me laisse être proche physiquement de lui, me faisant une confiance presque aveugle.  
" Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed. Drift, Drift off to sleep. Exciting day behind you. Drift, Drift off to sleep. Lets the joy of dreamland find you." Je fredonne ce qui est devenu notre berceuse au fil de notre aventure, même si c'est en anglais et qu'il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je chante. Je sens sa respiration contre moi qui se calme progressivement. Il n'a toujours pas sorti un seul mot, mais je le laisse se remettre à son rythme. Il serre contre son torse ma main, mon autre bras est sous ma tête. J'embrasse doucement son crâne.  
" Bonne nuit Bilbo. " avant de recommencer à fredonner la berceuse.  
Je sais bien qu'on dormira pas beaucoup, mais il a besoin de tout le courage que je peux lui donner. Et puis ça me rassure de savoir qu'il est là.


	29. Sous la montagne

**Chapitre 28  
** **Sous la montagne  
** _Jeudi 04 juillet_

* * *

Quelques heures ont dû passer.  
Je me réveille quand je réalise que j'ai plus chaud au bidon, mais plutôt froid. Les nains sont encore en train de ronfler doucement. J'ouvre les yeux. Où est Bilbo ? Il est assis à côté de son sac et le regarde étrangement, ses affaires étalées devant lui. Mon ventre se serre.  
" Bilbo ? " je murmure et le fait sursauter.  
" Charlotte. " il se rapproche de moi qui me relève sur mon derrière et il me prend dans ses bras.  
" Je sais pas quoi faire. " me confie-t-il.  
" Raconte-moi.  
\- Je suis un hobbit Charlotte. Un hobbit ne part pas dans une aventure. Enfin, sauf peut-être toi, tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, même si je sais que tu as souvent autant de mal que moi. J'essaye d'être comme toi, d'être comme … ma mère. Elle m'a raconté toutes ses aventures, alors je pensais être prêt, mais … la réalité est autrement différente. Ma maison me manque. Même mes voisins me manquent. Je suis pas du tout à la hauteur, je suis pa-" je le coupe doucement en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en lui souriant.  
" C'est ce qu'à dit Thorïn tantôt qui te tourne dans la tête, non ? " je retire mon doigt et le regarde, il hoche timidement la tête et je le serre contre moi.  
" Chaque aventure est unique. C'est ma première à moi aussi. Avant j'ai fait des voyages, du tourisme, de la randonnée, mais c'est plein de petites expériences qui font que doucement, je trouve ma place dans la compagnie. On est entouré de nains qui savent ce qu'ils font parce qu'ils le font depuis des années, peut-être même des décennies. On peut pas se comparer à eux, on a pas du tout leur temps de voyages à eux, ni leurs expériences. Tu es un hobbit formidable Bilbo, ne te compare pas aux nains. Est-ce que tu penses que Lobelia a plus sa place ici que toi ? " ma question le fait rire en silence contre moi et je lui embrasse rapidement les cheveux. " Thorïn ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte. Tu es son premier hobbit. En plus, il est émotionnellement constipé et doit gérer une compagnie pour reprendre un royaume nain, tout en sachant que derrière lui, tout son peuple l'attends. C'est beaucoup de poids sur ses épaules. Il faut pas lui en vouloir quand il s'énerve sans raison et ne pas l'écouter. Il ne le pense pas. " Enfin, j'espère pour lui sinon je lui botte le derrière. Bilbo relève la tête pour me sourire tristement.  
" Je tâcherais de garder ça en mémoire. Merci d'être là Charlotte. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
\- Pff. Tu ferais sensiblement pareille, mais avec encore plus de panache. " je souffle. Vu que je connais déjà la réponse.  
" Et puis, je me vois mal partir. J'ai signé un contrat. Et la signature d'un Baggins est sacré, mais surtout ..." continue le hobbit, la tête dans mon cou. " Ils n'ont plus de maisons. Elle leur a été arrachée, sans qu'on leur demande. Comme toi. Mais toi tu m'as eut. Eux ils ont eut la fureur d'un dragon, ils n'ont plus rien. Que leur fierté. Personne n'est venu à leur aide. Même si Thorïn me donne envie de fuir, je peux pas retourner à mon smial, tu comprends ? " Je hoche la tête contre lui.  
" Oui, je comprends. " je murmure avant de m'éloigner d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux. " Et grâce à toi, ils auront de nouveau un magnifique royaume nain. "  
À ça il rit doucement, laissant tomber sa tête contre mon torse, mais il m'indulge en ne me corrigeant pas. De toute façon, même s'il tentait de me corriger, je sais que j'ai raison et ne bougerais pas d'un poil de mon avis.

Mais notre petit moment est bientôt coupé par Bofur qui se lève.  
" C'est quoi ça ? " s'inquiète le nain qui jusque-là devait tenir la garde à l'entrée de la grotte.  
Il regarde la hanche de Bilbo, d'où le hobbit soulève son épée de son fourreau. Elle brille bleue. Un bruit de sable qui coule se fait entendre. On regarde nos pieds par réflexe.  
" Debout ! DEBOUT ! " hurle Thorïn. Je jette son bâton à Bilbo qui l'attrape comme il peut et j'empoigne mon couteau.  
Tous les nains se relèvent prestement, mais avant qu'aucun n'ait pu faire autre chose que prendre en main leurs armes, le sol s'ouvre et toute la compagnie tombe dedans. Je lâche mon sac que j'avais attrapé maladroitement dans la descente : on glisse, on se cogne, on s'entrechoque, on hurle. Mauvais levier Kronk. Je songe amèrement pendant que je hurle de peur. J'aime pas les attractions !  
" Ouff ! " je vide mes poumons en atterrissant dans un genre de cage en bois. Par chance, personne ne m'a atterri directement dessus, mais en cherchant à se relever, on s'entrechoque tous. Pas le temps de redire ouf que des elfes de maisons bien dodus sont sur nous, grognent, m'enlèvent mon couteau " Non ! " je gémis : pas le cadeau de Bilbo. On nous pousse, je sais pas qui me pousse, mes yeux sautent des nains aux gobelins aux alentours. On est sous terre. J'aperçois Bilbo pendant que les nains hurlent en se débattant et brusquement je pousse Bilbo au sol. Il faut pas qu'il se fasse capturer. Je le vois bientôt derrière nous, à quatre patte, le regard affolé sur nous, mais sans gobelin. File attraper ton anneau, j'encourage du regard Bilbo et me concentre sur autre chose : ne pas mourir ici. Nori me lance un regard paniqué en remarquant également Bilbo. Je tente de lui sourire, il hoche la tête. Au moins un de nous est sauvé.  
J'aurais adoré donner des conseils au hobbit, mais c'est trop tard et même si j'avais eut le temps, je doute que j'aurais eut le courage de tenter de changer l'histoire.

Les gobelins nous poussent et nous tirent en braillant à travers un énorme réseau de tunnels, ponts de bois jusqu'à une plateforme. Des chauves-souris s'envolent en hurlant, pas contente d'avoir été dérangées. Je tremble de peur et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je me fais à de multiples reprises pincer ou tirer les cheveux qui doivent maintenant être tout emmêlés. On a tous une demi-douzaine de gobelin autour de nous. Je finis avec des nouveaux bracelets aux poignets : en fait, on vient tous de se faire enchaîner et attacher entre nous.  
On arrive dans un énorme dôme qui ressemble à un bidon-ville : plein de feu, de bois, de maisons rudimentaires et de gobelin. Je crois voir des squelettes ici et là.

Bifur tente d'assommer les gobelins autour de lui, sans résultat. Et un énorme bruit retentit. En fait, plein de bruits commencent à résonner sous la montagne. Le brouhaha s'organise autour d'un thème et commence à ressembler à de la musique (si on l'écoute avec des boules quies sous l'eau, peut-être).  
Et une voix horrible commence à … chanter. Je crois que ces cris veulent être des chants. Je découvre aujourd'hui qu'on peut hurler " faux ".  
" Même moi je chante mieux que ça. " je murmure pour moi-même avant de me faire frapper l'arrière de la tête par l'un des gobelins.  
" Eh ! C'est vrai ! " je me justifie. Et me reprends une claque.  
" Non, mais vous avez espoir qu'en me frappant je me la ferme ? " Une nouvelle claque, plus forte cette fois. Ça vaut pas ce que je me prends en m'entrainant avec Dwalïn.  
" C'est bien d'avoir la foi, mais là c'est clairement ne pa- " nouvelle claque, encore plus forte.  
" Aîe. Non, j'me tairais pas parce que vous êtes assez bas pour frapper une femme. " Cette fois, le gobelin semble en avoir marre et me marche sur le pied. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je glapis de douleur. Okay, c'est bon, je me tais.  
Pour le moment.

Avec tout ça, on est arrivé sur la même plateforme que le gobelin géant et pustuleux. On a été regroupé au centre d'un cercle de gobelins qui nous observent.  
Les nains autour de moi sont impassibles. Ou du moins, ils ont l'air. Moi je tremble et je grimace. ça pue ici. Le gobelin a fini de pousser la chansonnette et après un p'tit tour sur lui-même, retourne sur ce qui lui sert de trône. Ah. Je comprends pourquoi on appelle aussi les toilettes le trône, maintenant.  
" Vous aimez ? C'est une de mes propres compositions. " nous demande la créature.  
C'est Balïn qui répond " Ce n'est pas une chanson ! C'est une abomination ! " Pas le temps de se réjouir ou dire plus : nos affaires sont mises en tas sur la plateforme en face du trône et de l'immense Gobelin. Il est énorme, j'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux.  
" Mon chat, qu'il est moche. " je murmure et me prends un coup de coude de Kíli, qui me regarde trop sérieusement et semble me prier du regard de me taire.

" Qui donc ose pénétrer dans mon royaume avec des armes ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?  
\- Des nains, votre malfaisance. "  
En même temps, qui viendrait main nue à Goblinville ?  
" Des … nains ?!  
\- Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche. "  
Ah. La p'tite grotte est un porche. Pourquoi pas …  
" Ne restez pas plantés là ! Fouillez-les ! "  
Ce qui amène les gobelins à fondre de nouveaux sur nous et nous fouiller, en effet.  
Nos sacs se font vider. Je vois le cornet de Óïn se faire écraser. Je serre les dents. Je commence à me faire tripoter " EH ! C'est pas des façons ?! Qui vous a élevés comme ça ?! Je vais me plaindre à vos parents ! " je m'offusque, les gobelins se figent et me regardent étrangement.  
" Charlotte, ce sont des gobelins. Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de les raisonner. " tente de m'expliquer Kíli qui roule presque des yeux. Comment lui, Fíli et Thorïn peuvent être aussi impassible m'est totalement étranger.  
Un des gobelins me tire alors les cheveux vers le bas.  
" Eh ! Doucement ! Ça fait mal ! " je crache presque.  
" Eh, ils ont une créature avec eux avec les cheveux Kraddh. " hurle l'un des gobelins, à l'intention des autres. Non, ils viennent juste de voir ça ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je relève vivement la tête, faisant lâcher mes cheveux à la créature.  
" Non. " j'affirme d'une voix ferme.  
" Non ? " relève le gobelin avec une grimace, en me regardant, visiblement outré que j'ose répondre.  
" Pour citer Hamlet acte trois, scène trois, ligne quatre-vingt-deux : Non. Ils sont clairement vert niatzy ! " je proclame. J'vais pas me faire insulter la chevelure par une créature, non mais ho. Pis j'avoue que le fait qu'ils ressemblent à des elfes de maisons et qu'ils semblent être des cousins de Kreature fait que j'ai pas aussi peur que je devrais. Et je sais que je devrais être beaucoup plus terrifiée que je ne le suis actuellement.  
"Tu disais bleu aigue-marine l'autre jour ? " souffle tout étonné Kíli, avant de tourner le regard sur autre chose que moi. Visiblement, plus personne n'écoute Bofur qui tente de nous sortir de là par une fable. Le roi Gobelin c'est approché de nous et me regarde étrangement.  
" Elle a raison, c'est vert niatzy. " répond-t-il amusé. Je suis sur le point de rétorquer que là, voilà, j'avais raison quand il m'attrape les cheveux et me soulève. Je pousse un petit cri et tente d'attraper mes cheveux pour supprimer un peu la pression sur mon cuir chevelu. Je sens plus le sol et je bats (inutilement) des jambes.  
" Lâchez-moi ! " je tente. Cela le fait rire.  
" Oh, quelle créature étrange que vous avez là. Ce n'est pas un nain. " ricane-t-il en m'éloignant des autres. Visiblement je ne suis plus attachée aux autres. Avant que je ne me fasse scalper il me balance plus loin. Je m'emmêle les pinceaux et manque de tomber par-dessus bord et dans le fonds de la mine. Je me rattrape de justesse. Je suis devant le trône, seule. Je me redresse et le fusille du regard, mais je me force à me taire. Si j'me laisse parler, j'vais dire des bêtises sans filtre. Enfin, encore plus que jusque-là.  
" Comment ça se fait que tu ais les cheveux vert ? " je fronce les sourcils à la question du roi gobelin. Il veut parler chevelure ? Il a pas des nains à s'occuper ? Oh ! Les nains. Si, parlons cheveux : ça leur fera gagner du temps pour qu'ils trouvent un moyen de nous sortir de là.  
" Facile, il suffit de les teindre. De base je les ai vert kraddhs, mais en rajoutant du colorant ça a donné du vert histawy, mais ça me plaisait pas. Alors, oui, c'est joli le histawy, j'le conçois, mais c'est pas ça que j'voulais. J'ai donc décoloré tout ça en yafalouz alors que je les souhaitais arrgh. Et quand tu mets du colorant sur ça, paf, ça fait du niatzy. " j'explique en tentant de garder le regard du roi Gobelin.. Merci PenOfChaos, je savais que d'écouter en boucle le Donjon de Naheulbeuk et les conférences me serait utile. En tout cas, j'ai toute l'attention des gobelins. J'espère que ça aide les nains pour s'échapper.

Le roi des gobelins sourit à pleine dent. Mon chat qu'il est hideux. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt le dos. Il s'approche de mon visage. Trop près. Alerte rouge. Je fais un pas en arrière.  
" Quelle créature délicate et surprenante. "  
D'une main il prend une mèche de mes cheveux, l'observe de près quelques instants et la replace derrière mes épaules. J'entends des nains s'indigner. Il fait quoi ? Je sens mon visage se tordre de dégoût. Et mon ventre se tordre de peur, car si les nains ont réussi à s'indigner, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas en train de décamper.  
" Et je vois que les nains ont l'air de tenir à toi. " il tourne son regard vers les nains. J'ose pas faire de même. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir.  
" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? " demande-t-il, presque doucement. Aucun nain ne répond. " Parlez ! " aboie-t-il, aux nains directement ce coup-ci. Toujours rien.  
" Bien, si vous ne voulez pas parler … On va la faire couiner ! " mon sang se glace " Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! "  
J'entends en fonds les nains parler vivement entre eux, à mi-voix. Qu'ils s'agitent, c'est bon signe, mais ça serait plus productif si c'était pas à mon sujet, mais plutôt pour trouver comment décamper d'ici. Bon, si personne ne veut profiter de ma distraction, faisons comme Bilbo et gagnons du temps en attendant Gandalf.  
" Non. " je déclare en serrant les poings.  
" Non ? " interroge le roi gobelin.  
" Non. Vous pouvez me faire couiner tant que vous voulez. Personne ne vous dira rien. " Bon, je peux pas vraiment parler pour les nains, mais je tente le coup. J'suis mauvaise au poker, mais c'est pas parce que je sais pas bluffer. Il rit. Je savais pas que j'avais des talents de comiques. Va falloir que je songe à changer de carrière.  
" Tu me plais. " ça doit vouloir être un compliment de sa part, mais ça me fait juste frissonner. Quand un vilain dit ça dans un film, ça pue pour le matricule de la nana, généralement. Dans quoi je me suis fourrée ? Vite, réfléchis Charlotte. Vite. Déjà les autres créatures reviennent avec des … non. Regarde pas. Tu vas paniquer encore plus. Je suis figée et observe le roi Gobelin. Comment nous sortir de là ?  
" Et puis, tu as l'air bien au courant de notre culture pour connaître nos couleurs. " songe à haute voix le roi gobelin. Finalement c'était p'tet pas une bonne idée de papoter couleurs de cheveux. Il m'attrape le visage entre son pouce et son index.  
" Je pense que je vais plutôt te garder en tant qu'animal de compagnie. Je parie que tu es très distrayante au lit. "  
Je serre les dents. Oui, ça pue pour mon matricule. Je suis tentée de me la jouer Esmeralda et lui cracher au visage. Un murmure indigné s'élève des nains. Allez les gars, on accélère et on se libère, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Ou Gandalf, c'est le moment de revenir. Hop. On s'agite le magicien, on arrête de gandalfer et on vient aider. Mais il veut tenter de me faire croire que je ne suis qu'un objet utile à une seule chose ?  
" Au vu de la taille des outils que vous amenez, je pense que vous avez quelque chose à compenser. " visiblement l'insulte est universelle puisque je me prends un énorme revers de main sans avoir le temps de réagir et vole plus loin avec un hurlement. Ma tête tourne et je vomis en me redressant sur mes avants-bras. Je suis encore vivante. Chat sois loué. J'ai entendu plusieurs gobelins se rapprocher de moi, ça en fait donc moins autour des nains, ma distraction marche donc. Bon, bah tant qu'on y est. Autant y aller à fond.  
" Zut. J'ai deviné juste ? " je continue, en souriant et me relevant (ou plutôt grimaçant, j'ai mal sur tout le côté droit et mon œil droit s'ouvre pas entièrement). " c'est dommage d'être le roi et de faire de tels offres si on est impuissant au lit. J'parie que vous connaissez même pas le viagra ! "  
Les hommes sont tous des bébés, parlez mal de leurs parties intimes et ils sont furieux. Les gobelins ne sont pas bien différents.  
Je ne respire plus. J'ai une main autour du cou et en face de moi, un roi Gobelin furieux. Eh. J'suis douée. Je sens le sol s'éloigner de mes pieds. Mes mains tentent d'accrocher son bras pour descendre sa main. Je n'arrive plus à avaler ma salive. Son visage se radoucit soudainement. J'ai l'impression de me noyer.  
" Tu m'amuseras un long moment, je le sens. " complimente-t-il. Ne pouvant pas respirer, je me contente d'une réponse claire et simple : lui cracher à la figure. Ah ah ! Ma gorge tente d'avaler de l'air et de déglutir, indépendamment de ma volonté. Je lui décoche un semi-sourire. Je ne montrerais pas que je suis morte de trouille. Il se passe une main sur le visage. Je commence à voir tout noir. Mon nez produit des claquements étrange en tentant de conduire de l'air dans mes poumons.  
" Attendez ! "  
Je retrouve vite le sol en inspirant de l'air brûlant dans mes poumons et crache, du sang ? Pitié, faites que ça viennent d'une dent ou de ma mâchoire. En parlant de sang, un truc chaud coule le long de ma tempe. Je tousse fortement. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Mes poumons font un bruit rauque. L'air me brûle. Mais bon sang. Je respire. Mes mains viennent toucher ma gorge. Aie. J'ai mal comme si on m'avait lacéré.  
Epona soit louée je suis encore en vie.  
" Tiens, tiens, tient ! " s'éloigne le roi gobelin, me laissant au sol et se retournant vers Thorïn qui est celui qui l'a distrait de ma personne. " Regardez qui est là ? Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne ! " et ça fait rire les gobelins " Oh ! Mais j'oubliais : vous n'avez pas de montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi. Ce qui fait de vous, un moins-que-rien. " situation que le roi gobelin doit connaître puisque s'en est un. " Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête, détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle. Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orc pâle, qui monte un warg blanc. "

J'ai réussi à m'asseoir sur mon fessier pendant sa tirade, je regarde les nains. À part Thorïn qui s'est avancé, personne n'a vraiment bougé. Super, j'ai enduré tout ça pour mes lucioles. Les outils de tortures et les gobelins n'ont pas bougé non plus. Ça veut dire que personne n'a été blessé. Ouf. Cela veut dire que j'ai été utile, peut-être, finalement. Nori et Kíli me fusillent littéralement du regard. Je hausse les épaules. Eh, j'ai fait diversion, pas ma faute s'il y a pas encore de moyen de s'échapper.

" Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a bien longtemps. " Oh … Thorïn … J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt …  
" Donc, le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? " et il rit en se tournant vers une petite créature sur une balançoire. " Va prévenir l'orc pâle. Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée. "

Des instruments de tortures affluent dans la salle du trône (si on peut appeler ça une salle et un trône) ainsi que des gobelins. Je suis de nouveau sur mes pieds, maintenu fermement par deux gobelins de chaque côté de ma personne. Le gros gobelin purulant est retourné chanter ses chansons et nous vrille les tympans.

Enfin, ça c'est jusqu'à ce qu'un des gobelins fouillant notre tas d'affaires jette plus loin une des épées de la compagnie. Celle de Thorïn, je dirais.  
" Je connais cette épée ! " hurle le roi gobelin en montant sur son trône tel quelqu'un apeuré par une souris. Je suis repoussée sur le côté, pratiquement aux côtés de la compagnie. " C'est le fendoir à gobelin ! La mordeuse ! Celle qui a tranché un milliers de têtes ! "  
Tout le monde s'agite, les gobelins hurlent et crachent. Avant que j'entende des cris venant des nains. Ils sont en train de se faire fouetter !  
" Égorgez-les ! " ordonne le roi gobelin " Râpez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Coupe-lui la tête ! "  
Thorïn se retrouve au sol sans préambule et l'un des gobelins qui le maintient est près à détacher la tête des épaules du roi nain.  
" NON ! " j'hurle en me jetant en avant, faisant me lâcher les deux gobelins qui m'immobilisaient jusque-là, alors qu'une énorme explosion envahit la grotte. Je vois plus rien. J'entends plus rien. Je sais juste que je tombe au sol et que mes menottes ne sont plus à mes poignets. Plus personne ne me tient debout. J'atterris sur quelqu'un. Thorïn je pense. De l'air fait voler mes cheveux.

" Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous. Battez-vous ! "  
J'entends la voix. Je la connais. C'est Gandalf. Je suis si heureuse de l'entendre. On est sauvé. On me pousse loin de la personne que j'écrasais. Les nains hurlent autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, les nains sont déjà en train de se jeter sur le tas d'affaires et de ramasser leurs armes.  
" Il tient le marteau à ennemis ! La batteuse, brillante comme le soleil ! " décrit à voix haute le roi de Goblinville.  
Une main se glisse sous une de mes aisselles et me relève brusquement. Je suis tenté de revomir, mais il n'y a que de la bile qui arrive dans ma bouche. Arggg. C'est dégueu. Je crache et observe qui m'aide à marcher. C'est Dori. Épée en main.  
" Mon preeeeeeu chevaliiiieeeeeer. " je murmure reconnaissante, à moitié recouverte par les cris de murloc que font les gobelins en mourant.  
Dori ne me regarde même pas et est plutôt décidé à fuir le lieu. J'sais pas où on va, mais on y va. Je secoue la tête pour tenter d'atténuer le vrombissement qui y règne.  
" Suivez-moi. Vite ! Fuyez ! "  
D'une main, Dori me maintient pour suivre le magicien, de l'autre il découpe et tranche du gobelin. Mon sang est un dragon qui gronde et m'empêche de me concentrer. Du sang est d'ailleurs dans ma bouche et semble couler le long de mon visage. Je dois être dans un sale état. Tant pis. J'ai gagné du temps le temps qu'arrive Gandalf, ça valait le coup et s'il fallait le refaire, je le referais sans doute.

On court à travers des tunnels, sur des ponts qui tiennent plus par miracle ou par erreur que parce qu'ils sont bien construits. Je sais pas trop comment je me suis retrouvée avec mon couteau dans ma main qui n'agrippe pas Dori comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Un des nains a dû me le passer. J'avoue que je comprends pas ce qui se passe autour de moi. Tout mon focus est sur Gandalf et sur la tâche de le suivre. Gandalf sait se battre. Son épée est pas qu'un accessoire de mode et Óïn se bat comme Rafiki. Tout le monde hurle autour de moi.  
Au bout d'un moment, Dori me jette sur son épaule. Je lâche un cri et me retrouve en sac à patates, la tête dans son dos pendant qu'il court et … saute.  
" JE VAIS MOURIR ! " Ou pas, visiblement on a atterrit sur quelque chose. Je vois pas devant, je vois que derrière. Et je suis terrifié de ce que je vois : plein plein de gobelins sont à nos trousses.  
Gandalf ne cesse jamais de répéter " Vite. " toutes les quelques secondes tel un coucou suisse sous caféine.  
Le sol est jonché de corps vert-gris et mort. L'odeur me soulève le cœur et un filet de bile rejoint le sol. J'espère que j'ai pas tâché Dori.  
Je vois aussi qu'on est passé sur une échelle. Comment Dori a pu garder son équilibre avec moi sur son épaule est au-delà de mon entendement. Surtout quand on commence à se balancer. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et mon estomac se balade librement dans mon ventre, près à vomir. J'ai le mal de mer. Finalement, Dori ressaute et les balancements s'arrêtent. Il atterrit pratiquement à quatre pattes, mais pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'a déjà remis sur son épaule et recommence à courir.

J'entends un truc énorme rouler et en regardant par-dessus la tête de Dori, je vois la compagnie qui cours derrière une énorme boule de roche. Here comes Tom. On est pas passés loin de la scène à la Indiana Jones, mais je préfère ça qu'être devant la boule.

Soudain, on s'immobilise. Le bras de Dori se resserre autour de mes cuisses pendant qu'il recule pour nous replacer derrière Gandalf.  
" Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? " ah, le roi gobelin, ça faisait longtemps. J'agrippe au mieux le dos de Dori pendant qu'il gigote en reculant, sûrement en réaction aux énormes bruits de claquements que j'entends dans mon dos. " Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ? " j'entends ensuite le gobelin hurler avant de se résigner " ça suffira. "  
Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je sens Dori trembler et soudainement, le pont sur lequel on était commence à glisser, mon cœur se soulève dans ma poitrine en cherchant à prendre son envol et tout le monde hurle. Moi compris. Je ferme les yeux avant que Dori ne me lâche et que je tombe sur quelqu'un. Mon cœur se replace dans ma poitrine et les hurlements se stoppent, ainsi que notre descente en luge. La chute est finie ?

En effet, je suis sur le torse de Dori. Je gémis, mélange de soulagement et de douleur. Mon visage me lance et je crois que j'ai mal partout. Mais on a évité bien pire.  
" Ah. Ça aurait pu être pire ! " se rassure Bofur.  
Loi de Murphy oblige, on se retrouve écrabouillé sous un truc super lourd et ma tête s'écrase de nouveau sur Dori, bien qu'une main se retrouve sur l'autre côté de ma tête pour me protéger.  
" Oh ! Mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ! " râle Dwalïn.  
" Murphy. " je grommelle dans la barbe de Dori pendant que je tente de me relever. Mon estomac se contracte de nouveau, mais cette fois, rien ne cherche à sortir de ma bouche. Chouette. Tout le monde grogne collectivement en cherchant à se dégager de là où on est coincé.

"Gandalf ! " hurle Kíli.  
Vous voyez la scène du roi lion où Simba se retrouve seul face à une déferlante de gnou ? Bon. Bah, voilà ce qui est devant nous, mais version gobelin. Je me fige, debout là où je suis, telle un lapin face à des phares de camions.  
" Il y en a beaucoup trop. On a aucune chance. " s'alarme Dwalïn.  
" Une seule chose nous sauvera : la lumière ! Venez ! Allez ! Debout ! " nous guide Gandalf, jamais à court d'idée.

Dori me jette de nouveau sur son épaule et bien vite tout le monde court


	30. Tu boiras ta vie sans sucre

**Merci à celleux qui me laisse des longues reviews, ou même des courtes ! Ça me fait toujours beaucoup de bien de vous lire et de savoir ce que vous pensez de Charlotte et de ma fanfiction.**

 **Je pourrais jamais vous remercier assez !**  
 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29  
** **Tu boiras ta vie sans sucre, ce sera bien plus amer  
** _Jeudi 04 juillet_

* * *

On est de nouveaux dehors. Il y a du soleil. J'ose pas imaginer combien de temps a passé dans la montagne. En tout cas, je me cache les yeux avec mon bras. Ça fait bobo.  
On est enfin à l'extérieur !

On s'arrête un peu après dans un genre de clairière pleine de rocher et Dori me pose doucement au sol et me grimace.  
" Tu as une sale tête. "  
Et je souris (enfin, grimace) à pleines dents.  
" C'était une des choses les plus stupides que j'ai fait de ma vie. Et le pire ? J'en suis contente ! " je m'esclaffe, heureuse d'être encore en vie. Tout le monde me fusille du regard et moi je suis pratiquement hystérique. Je suis pas morte. Aîe. Rire tire sur ma peau, j'ai mal. Je tremble, mais réussis à ranger mon couteau dans son étui à ma ceinture. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que j'ai fait mal à personne avec. Même pas à un gobelin ceci dit. À croire que les entraînements de Dwalin n'ont servi à rien.

" Cinq, six, sept, huit … " voilà le retour de Gandalf le maître d'école. " Bifur, Bofur … Ça fait dix. Ah ! Fíli ! Kíli ! Douze. Charlotte ?! Dans quel état es-tu ?! Qu'as-tu fait ? Enfin, tu es là. Et Bombur, bien entendu : ça fait quatorze ! Où est Bilbo ? " Il commence à faire un tour sur lui-même pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas loupé le hobbit. " Où est notre hobbit ? Où est notre hobbit ? " cri-t-il alors que tous les nains regardent autour d'eux. À la recherche du membre de la compagnie manquant.

" Encore sous la montagne. " je réponds à Gandalf, ce qui le calme sensiblement, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que j'insinue et qu'il panique avec les nains. J'espère que Gollum a été gentil. Enfin, que Bilbo va bien quoi.  
Óïn s'approche de moi et tourne sous différents angles mon visage et mon cou.  
" C'est moche ? Hein ? " je demande. Il grimace. J'ai ma réponse, indirectement.  
Les autres nains s'agitent pendant que Óïn tente de me nettoyer un peu le visage avec un mouchoir pour y voir plus clair. Derrière Dori je vois Ori et Nori s'approcher. Je leur souris comme je peux. Mais Ori semble inquiet et Nori me fusille du regard.  
Je regarde vaguement le mouchoir d'Óïn : il est plein de terre et autres saletés, ainsi que de pus et a quelques traces de sang. Bon, c'est moins grave que ce que je pensais s'il n'y a presque pas de sang. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais au moins, je pisse pas le sang. Dori lui passe un nouveau mouchoir, propre qu'il arrange autour de mon cou.  
" Ça évitera les frottements et limitera les dégâts le temps qu'on trouve une rivière. " explique-t-il

" Maitre Baggins a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! " hurle soudainement Thorïn en me fusillant du regard " Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet et à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a quitté le seuil de sa porte ! Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit. Il doit être loin. "  
Je m'apprête à me lever, prête à lui envoyer une pique et défendre Bilbo, mais Óïn me parle et coupe tout ce que j'aurais pu dire " Il faudra laver tout ça que ça ne s'infecte pas. " Je hoche la tête. Me laver ? Virer les traces de gobelins de mon anatomie ? Je suis totalement pour.

" Non. Il n'est pas loin. "  
Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je fixe Bilbo. Le voilà. Il va bien. Mieux que moi en tout cas. Il est crade et je vois que ses mains sont égratignées, ainsi qu'une légère griffure sur la joue, mais rien de grave. Óïn m'aide à me relever. Je saute dans les bras du hobbit et le serre fort contre moi. Gandalf rit, tout le monde a l'air rassuré et avance vers le hobbit pendant que je m'éloigne de quelques pas histoire de lui faire de la place. Tout le monde est déjà autour de lui.

" Bilbo Baggins ! " s'esclaffe Gandalf, aussi heureux que moi de voir Bilbo. " Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un. "  
Bilbo tapote nerveusement l'épaule de Balïn qui lui sourit, tout en mettant sa main dans mon dos pour me tirer contre son flanc.  
" Bilbo ! On ne vous espérait plus ! " se réjouit Kíli.  
" Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ? " s'interroge à juste titre Fíli.  
Un gros silence bien pesant s'installe sur la compagnie. Tout le monde regarde Bilbo en attendant sa réponse qu'il cherche à toute allure. Je suis contente qu'il aille bien et qu'il nous ait rattrapés. J'ai beau connaître l'histoire ça m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter fortement pour lui.

" Ahahah. " rit nerveusement le hobbit qui replace son manteau autour de lui, me lâchant par la même occasion. Très subtil Bilbo. Très. Subtil. Ça attire le regard de Gandalf qui lui coule un regard, vois l'anneau (enfin, je pense) et me regarde hausser les épaules pour toute réponse à sa question muette.  
" Han. Mais quelle importance ? " décide d'intervenir le magicien " Le revoilà. "  
Aujourd'hui est le jour de la subtilité. Tous les nains regardent tour à tour le hobbit et le magicien de façon curieuse. Oui, vous loupez un truc. Non, on vous expliquera pas.  
" C'est très important. Je veux savoir. " Thorïn n'est pas amusé " Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? " Sa voix a perdu en dureté. La question n'est pas tant comment Bilbo a réussi à s'enfuir de la montagne seul que de savoir pourquoi il est revenu malgré les mauvais mots de notre roi aigri, bougon et trop dark™.  
" Je sais que vous doutez de moi. Que … que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai. Je pense souvent à cul-de-sac. Mes livres me manquent. Et mon fauteuil. Mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. Hm ? C'est mon foyer. Alors, je suis revenu, parce que … vous n'en avez aucun, de chez vous. On vous l'a pris. Et vous vous n'avez pas eut de Bilbo sur votre chemin, contrairement à Charlotte. Alors, j'essayerais de vous aider à le reprendre. "  
Bilbo fixe Thorïn pendant son monologue. Les nains autour ont les larmes aux yeux (ou presque). Bilbo semble enfin me voir vraiment pour la première fois depuis son retour, il grimace en voyant ma tête.  
" Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas. " je le rassure rapidement, je n'attends pas de réponse et commence à avancer vers le bas de la pente. On a pas fini de courir. Je le sais. On verra plus tard. Il pourra se fâcher contre moi mais pas là. Là il faut que je me concentre sur " rester en vie ".

Des cris de wargs retentissent pile au moment où je pense ça.  
" On tombe de Charrybde … " commence Thorïn.  
" en Scylla " finit Gandalf avant d'hurler " Fuyez ! Vite ! Fuyez ! "  
" Ah, mais ça vous connaissez ?! " je m'exclame. GENRE ! Et ils pigent pas mon Et paf ça fait des chocapics. Ils se fichent un peu ma pomme. Faudra quand même qu'un jour on m'explique comment nos deux mondes communiquent entre eux, ça devient de plus en plus bizarre au fil de mes découvertes.

Tout le monde court en bas de la montagne aussi vite que nos jambes nous portent. La gravité est de notre côté et on est emporté dans notre élan, mais les Wargs aussi. J'ai une main dans la mienne et c'est pas celle de Bilbo. Je regarde : c'est Nori. Il ne me regarde pas, alors je me reconcentre sur ce qui compte : courir vite !

Les wargs sont à nos côtés. Déjà. Les nains courent en se battant contre les bestioles. On atteint ce qui ressemble à la fin de la montagne et derrière : une falaise. On est coincé.  
" Tous dans les arbres ! " décide pour nous Gandalf. " Dépêchez-vous ! Allez ! Grimpez ! "  
Je réfléchis pas et je tente de grimper dans un arbre. Nori très souplement se retrouve déjà dans les branches et me tire dans l'arbre.  
" Les voilà ! " nous hurle Thorïn.  
Non, jure, on les entend pas ?! Ça grogne dans tous les sens.

Tout le monde s'agite pour monter plus hauts, beuglant ici et là des conseils ou des ordres.  
Déjà les wargs encerclent les arbres sur lesquels on est. Et se taisent. Un énorme warg blanc s'approche de nous avec un … truc dessus. Un orc blanc. Il avance doucement et dignement, comme un orc propulsé roi de son tas de terre  
Tout le monde se tait et on entend Thorïn s'interroger " Azog ? "  
Le warg blanc grogne et présente ses dents. L'orc blanc parle, personne ne le comprends. Enfin, si, p'tet les orcs, mais pas nous. Mais on entend clairement les mots Thorïn et Thraïn.  
On entend Thorïn murmurer en réponse, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit.  
L'orc albinos continue et bien vite, les wargs sont de nouveaux en train de tenter de nous attraper. Leurs mâchoires claquent près de mes pieds, je les relève comme je peux. On est coincé ?! Je tente de me calmer. Non. Les aigles vont venir. Faut juste rester en vie jusque-là. C'est faisable. L'arbre tremble. Les wargs sont en mode castor et rongent la base de notre arbre. Et de celui des autres aussi en fait. Je m'accroche comme je peux aux branches, mais ça sent pas bon. Je regarde en bas. Pas bon du tout. Soudain, le tronc tremble et … tombe. Nori reprend ma main et m'aide à sauter dans une cîme voisine. Qui commence lui aussi à tomber. Alors on ressaute.  
Plus jamais je regarderais les dominos comme avant.

On est sur le dernier arbre au bord de la falaise. Lui ne semble pas lâcher, mais je m'accroche quand même à l'arbre d'un bras et de l'autre ne lâche pas la main de Nori.

Je vois un truc se jeter au sol, avant de mettre le feu à la végétation alentours. Gandalf appelle Fíli et lui jette une pomme de pin enflammé. Ah, Gandalf a eut une bonne idée. Bien vite, les wargs filent la queue entre les jambes pendant que les alentours s'enflamment grâce au coup de génie de Gandalf aidé de Bilbo et des nains. Du pin béni ! Haha !  
" Ce soir ça sera Warg grillé sur son lit de verdure ! " je chantonne presque. On entend Azog grogner de rage et de frustration pendant que les nains se réjouissent.  
Ce fut de courte durée puisque l'arbre menace de plonger dans le creux de la falaise et se déracine en partie. Je crie avant d'enlacer le tronc. À mi-parcours, l'arbre s'immobilise. J'entends le cri d'Ori et en regardant, je le vois pendu à Dori.  
" Ori ! " je murmure, affolée. Dori glisse également, mais soudainement, Gandalf le rattrape avec son bâton. " Dori ! "  
Nori me lâche soudainement et tente d'avancer dans l'arbre pour les aider. Il a l'air affolé à l'idée de perdre ses frères et je peux le comprendre, je suis déjà partiellement morte de trouille.  
Soudain, notre abris semble sautiller et j'entends Bilbo retenir sa respiration brutalement. En bas de l'arbre, je vois Thorïn. Il a sauté, épée et écu en main pour aller attaquer Azog qui lui sourit, comme s'il n'attendait que ça et écarte les bras comme pour lui faire un câlin. Tous les nains ne respirent presque plus, trop choqués. Je ne suis pas vraiment mieux.  
Le warg blanc se jette littéralement sur Thorïn. Mon coeur semble s'arrêter avant que je ne le vois tenter de trancher de son épée la bête. D'un coup de patte dans la poitrine, le roi nain se retrouve à terre.  
J'entends Ori couiner " A l'aide ", mais n'arrive pas à réagir. Je suis figée. Thorïn se relève. Azog lui balance sa masse dans le visage. Thorïn retourne au sol. J'entends Balïn hurler " Noooon ! " Azog rugit de bonheur. Le warg blanc reprends en bouche Thorïn comme s'il était un amuse-gueule et on entend tous le nain hurler de douleur. Un craquement se fait dans l'arbre et je vois Dwalïn en train de tomber. Il a dû vouloir aller aider son ami. " Thorïn ! Nooon ! " hurle-t-il à son tour. Quand je retourne mon regard vers le roi nain, il est de nouveau par terre, sur un caillou. Son épée n'est plus dans sa main et Azog grogne quelque chose à un orc qui s'approche du nain à terre.  
" Crotte de bique à ressort … " je grogne. Je fais quoi ? Je vais aider Bilbo ? Dori et Ori ? Ou alors Dwalïn ?

Avant qu'un de nous n'ai réagi, c'est Bilbo qui est déjà en train de se jeter sur l'orc et le renverse sur le flanc. Il se relève. Il a tué un orc. Déjà il se met entre Thorïn et l'orc blanc et brandit comme il peut son épée. Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit.  
" Regardez ! C'est mon Bilbo ! " je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler aux autres nains.  
Cela semble sortir de leur torpeur Fíli, Kíli et Dwalïn qui se jette au sol pour aider le hobbit et leur roi. Les wargs et les nains s'entrechoquent, j'arrive pas à suivre. Je suis déjà en train de tenter de remonter correctement sur l'arbre pour aller aider Dori.  
" Dori ! " je tente d'attirer son attention en tendant ma main vers lui. Nori me tient par les hanches pour ne pas que je tombe. J'entends Bilbo hurler. Je n'ose pas regarder. Je me penche plus en avant, tentant de refermer mes doigts sur Dori. Je sens sa main m'effleurer. Je suis quasiment intégralement dans le vide. Je serais en train de tomber si Nori ne me tenait pas fermement les chevilles. Soudain, mon cœur s'arrête. Dori et Ori tombent dans le vide !

Je hurle.

Un aigle les rattrape. D'autres aigles arrivent et je ris hystériquement en les regardant jeter dans les profondeurs de la falaise les wargs et orcs et s'envoler ensuite avec les nains sur le dos. Un aigle m'attrape entre ses serres et me jette sur le dos d'un autre. J'hurle de peur en volant avant d'atterrir sur l'autre oiseau de proie. Je vois en regardant plus bas que notre arbre a finalement lâché et tombe dans la falaise.  
Mais plus personne n'est dessus.


	31. Mes yeux arrêtent de te fermer

**Chapitre 30  
** **Mes yeux arrêtent de te fermer  
** _05 juillet_

* * *

Mes yeux se ferment doucement. Ma tête est contre le sommet du crâne de l'aigle que je chevauche. Je suis les jambes de chaque côté de son cou. On vole très haut. Trop haut, j'évite de trop regarder vers le sol pour éviter le vertige et l'envie de me jeter de l'aigle pour tourbillonner vers la terre. Je comprendrais jamais comment mon cerveau fait le lien entre j'ai peur du vide donc je dois m'y jeter. Visiblement, c'est logique pour lui, mais pas pour moi.

On a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à voler avec nos montures volantes. Et je dois dire que ça change des chevaux !  
Au moins je pourrais dire que j'ai chevauché autre chose que des équidés dans ma vie. Les mouvements sont moins nombreux, mais plus secs. À chaque coup d'aile je suis légèrement projeté contre l'aigle qui me transporte. Autour de moi, les nains s'agitent. J'ai entendu plusieurs fois le nom de Thorïn être hurlé. Ce dernier est immobile dans les serres d'un des oiseaux de proie et c'est une vision inquiétante. Gandalf s'inquiète pas, donc je m'inquiète pas.  
Après tout, je sais où on va et je me doute qu'il va bien, Bilbo l'a aidé. Je le regarde rapidement, m'assurant qu'il est toujours là. Comme moi il est allongé sur son oiseau, accroché à ses plumes.

Toute la compagnie est toujours en vie. Je suis en vie. Certes, mon côté droit du visage semble en feu, ainsi que mon cou, mais ça ira. Óïn a dit que ça ira.

Je souffle. Je force mes yeux à se rouvrir et relève mon torse, le vent fouette mon visage et mes cheveux fouettent l'air derrière moi. Ça fait un bruit de carton dans les rayons d'un vélo.  
L'idée me fait rire.

" Tu dois être la plus enjouée de ta nuée. "  
Je sursaute. La voix est profonde et j'ai senti l'aigle trembler. Ma nuée ?  
" Tu veux dire la compagnie ? "  
Je me penche vers l'œil de l'oiseau qui me fixe, la tête légèrement tournée vers moi. Est-ce qu'il sourit ?  
" Compagnie ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ta nuée ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je pense. "  
Il rit doucement. Je regarde plus en détail les nains, ils sont tous agrippés aux plumes des oiseaux, pas à l'aise.  
" C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas l'air à l'aise.  
\- Mais toi, ça va ?  
\- Je regarde pas trop en bas.  
\- Vertige ?  
\- Disons que j'ai rarement l'occasion de voler. "  
Ma réponse le fait de nouveau rire. Je caresse de la paume les plumes de son cou. C'est super doux. Comme les plumes d'une poule. Une poule géante et volante.  
" C'est tout doux … " je murmure. L'aigle relève la tête, visiblement content de mon avis.

Prudemment, je me retourne pour observer derrière nous la montagne brumeuse. Elle paraît minuscule d'aussi haut. Dire qu'en réalité on met deux semaines à la traversée … Enfin, je pense, on a marché dedans qu'une dizaine de jours, mais on devait pas être si loin de la fin, non ? J'aperçois au loin la tour d'Angmar et plus au sud, celle d'Isengard. Un mauvais frisson me parcourt. Dingue, même sans l'œil de Sauron, la tour a l'air maléfique. Sérieusement, comment ils ont fait (enfin, feront) pour louper que Saroumane est passé du côté obscure de la force (ils avaient même pas de cookie pour le persuader !) A ma gauche, je crois apercevoir une forêt dorée.  
" C'est la forêt Lothlorien ? " je demande à l'aigle. Il se penche dans son vol et nous fait couler doucement vers elle, sans pour autant nous éloigner de sa nuée.  
" La forêt dorée là-bas ?  
\- Oui !  
\- C'est bien cela ! "  
L'aigle revient doucement près de sa nuée, pendant que je continue d'observer le paysage. On se dirige vers une rivière, vers un genre de promontoire dressé vers le ciel en plein milieu. Derrière, une grande forêt sombre à la limite du noir recouvre le paysage et me bloque la vue, même si je crois voir une montagne derrière. Sans doute la forêt noire et la montagne solitaire.  
Comment ça s'appelle la région d'abord ? Je sais qu'au sud de cette map il y a la Moria … C'est le nom d'un chien …  
" Dis, la région, elle s'appelle comment ? " je demande à mon guide de fortune quand je vois que seule je retrouve pas le nom.  
Cela le fait rire. " Rhovanion. " me répond-il quand même. " On est dans la prairie de Gladden, plus connu sous le nom de territoire des Beorniens si tu veux savoir.  
\- Oooh. " je m'exclame, surprise de ce petit cour de géographie à dos d'aigle improvisé.  
" La rivière est l'Anduin, elle coule jusqu'à Nen Hithoel, dans le Rohan. C'est un énorme lac glaciaire magnifique. Si tu as l'occasion de la survoler, ce dont je doute, tu pourras voir combien l'endroit est magnifique. " continue l'oiseau. " Elle prend sa source près de Gundabad. " je tourne le regard vers la gauche, au nord de la montagne brumeuse, pour tenter d'apercevoir le lieu. Une forteresse orc, non ? " Heureusement, l'eau n'est pas tâchée par les sombres créatures qui y loge. " ça répond à ma question.  
" Un jour je voudrais aller visiter le Rohan, il faudra que j'me rappelle d'aller visiter … Nein … Comment tu l'appelles le lac, déjà ?  
" Nen Hithoel. Cela signifie lac de brume en sindarin. " le nom me dit quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi. " Il y a dans ce coin la colline de l'ouïe et celle de la vue, près de la chute de Rauros, un autre endroit à voir.  
\- Ça serait plus rapide si je venais te chercher pour me servir de guide. " je rigole, faisant également rire l'aigle.

On survole de nombreux paysage, parfois je commente ce que je vois pour le plus grand bonheur de l'aigle qui parfait son cour avec des anecdotes historiques ou de son cru. Je suis ravie d'en apprendre plus sur mon monde d'adoption et la discussion finit par parler en long et en large de l'élevage des Mearas. Visiblement, s'ils ne touchent pas aux chevaux des Rohirrims, les aigles apprécient un bon cheval cru de temps en temps. Qui l'eut cru ?

Parler equitation et chevaux avec un aigle. Encore une expérience unique vécue en Arda. Ce monde regorge de mille et unes surprises !


	32. Ailleurs, mais avec toi

**Chapitre 31  
** **Ailleurs, mais avec toi  
** _(05 juillet)_

* * *

" Nous voilà arrivés. " déclare l'aigle soudainement. On approche une énorme montagne.  
" C'est rigolo, on dirait le logo des Toblerones " je m'étonne,  
" Le langage des tôt bleuronne ?  
\- Ah, pardon, non, je voulais juste dire que la montagne ressemble à un ours " faisant de nouveau rire l'aigle.  
" Tu vas me manquer Bleue.  
\- Je m'appelle Charlotte.  
\- On m'appelle Adnoram.  
\- Enchantée. Et merci beaucoup pour le trajet.  
\- Ce fut un plaisir. "  
On est les derniers à atterrir sur le haut du rocher. Déjà Thorïn est en train de se faire observer par Gandalf.

Je caresse rapidement le bec de l'oiseau qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de s'envoler d'un énorme coup d'ailes. Je dois faire un pas en arrière pour pas tomber sous la puissance du vent et je lui fais des grands signes de mains.  
" Fais attention à toi et bon vent ! " je lui lance.  
" Bonne chance ! Où que tu ailles, jusqu'à ce que tes aires te reçoivent à la fin du voyage ! " me salue-t-il avant de rejoindre sa nuée. Que c'est beaux les aigles. Même géant. Et ils volent avec tant de grâce et de légèreté.

" Vous ! " hurle pratiquement Thorïn. " Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?! Vous avez failli être tué ! " Je me retourne vers lui, il avance furieusement vers Bilbo qui est inquiet. Et il y a de quoi. Thorïn calme est déjà inquiétant, énervé il est carrément flippant. " N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ? " le hobbit fait un pas en arrière, mais Thorïn est déjà face à lui. " Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ? "  
Si, il l'a dit et j'avais pas dit qu'on en reparlerait au carrock ?  
" Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie ! " déclare Thorïn à quelques pas du cambrioleur. Il l'attrape vivement par les épaules et lui fait un câlin. Trop mignon. Bromance. Totalement. Je souffle. J'ai eut peur quelques instants. Derrière, les nains acclament la scène. Gandalf sourit. Moi aussi. Cela me fait du bien de voir Bilbo accepté pour ce qu'il est par Thorïn : un hobbit génial. Ils s'éloignent, mais Thorïn reste devant lui.

" Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous. " s'excuse-t-il et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de façon complaisante. Je l'avais bien dit. Mais j'avais vu le film, c'était pas bien dur.  
" Non. J'aurais … J'aurais aussi douté de moi sans Charlotte. Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier … Pas même un cambrioleur. "  
Non, Bilbo est un ami. Un vrai. Un qui est capable de se sacrifier si l'un de ses amis est en danger. Je croise le regard de Bilbo et lui sourit, pouces en l'air.

Thorïn suit le regard de Bilbo et son visage s'assombrit en me regardant. Il s'approche de moi et sans prévenir me prends le visage entre ses mains pour l'examiner.  
" Aïe.  
\- Tu l'as cherché. Óïn a regardé ?  
\- Oui, rapidement. "  
Il lève un sourcil, avant de me frapper l'épaule. Bon, pas fort, j'avoue, mais ça reste pas agréable.  
" Aie ! " je me défends.  
" Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! " commence-t-il vivement. Yep. Il est énervé. " Parler non-censément cheveux avec des gobelins ?! Comme si on était dans une taverne ! Et ensuite, provoquer le roi des gobelins ?! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait te faire ? "  
J'suis pas si innocente que ça, merci. " Me violer. Faire de moi une esclave. Me tuer. Potentiellement et plus que probablement faire un rissolé de Hobbit ensuite. " je répond sans lâcher son regard et en le foudroyant. Foutu roi-nain qui se croit tout permis.. Il ne réponds pas tout de suite et m'observe.  
" Tête vide … " râle-t-il en s'éloignant et en secouant les mains.  
Eh, j'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi ? J'ouvre les bras et la bouche, sans trop savoir ce que je dois dire. J'suis jalouse de Bilbo.

" Parler cheveux avec les gobelins ? " s'étonne Gandalf à côté de moi pendant que je laisse retomber mes bras.  
" Vous imaginez même pas … " je souffle. Le magicien ricane sous cape et me tapote l'épaule. Bilbo est en face de moi.  
" Tu vas bien ? " s'inquiète-t-il. Maintenant j'ai le temps de le rassurer.  
" J'ai eut un léger souci avec les gobelins, mais je vais bien maintenant. " je souffle et prends le temps de lui expliquer rapidement ma rencontre avec le roi gobelin pendant qu'il grimace. Gandalf restant également à côté de nous, les nains entre eux plus loin se font observer par Óïn.  
" Tu es une tête vide parfois. " conclut Bilbo pendant que je rigole en grimaçant parce que rire ça me fait mal. Gandalf se contente d'hocher la tête, il doit partager l'avis du hobbit.  
" Le plus important c'est qu'on se soit tous sortie du pétrin et que je vais bien.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vrai de vrai. " Bilbo souffle alors et me serre fortement contre lui. Je lui rends la pareille. Bon, j'l'aurais eu mon câlin.

Quand on se sépare, on se tourne vers les nains. Ils observent une montagne. La montagne solitaire. Ils parlent entre eux. Gandalf à leur côté.  
Au-dessus de la montagne le soleil se lève.

C'est magnifique ...


	33. Je me suis faite belle pour un lustre

**Chapitre 32  
** **Je me suis faite belle pour un lustre  
** _05 juillet_

* * *

On est à poil.  
Enfin, pas littéralement. On a plus un sac. On a nos armes et les vêtements qu'on avait en allant se coucher. Plus deux ou trois trucs récupérés pendant qu'on se sauvait.  
Moi j'ai mon couteau. Je suis contente de l'avoir récupéré. Mais j'ai perdu mon carnet. Je grimace à l'idée des dessins dedans que j'ai perdu à tout jamais. Ori aussi doit être triste d'avoir perdu son livre. J'ose pas imaginer tout ce qu'on a perdu ...

Óïn s'occupe de Thorïn. Tout le monde les écoute. Gandalf attend je sais pas trop quoi, au bord de la montagne. Bilbo observe la montagne solitaire devant nous et touche régulièrement sa poche. L'anneau, sans doute.  
Il m'a laissé après s'être assuré moult fois que j'allais bien et que j'ai pu nettoyer rapidement ses propres bobos.

Et moi ? Je me suis assise sur un caillou. Mes jambes me portent plus vraiment. Je ferme les yeux un instant. J'ai juste envie de dormir.  
Trop d'émotions.  
Trop de douleurs un peu partout.  
Définitivement pas assez de sommeil.

" Donc. Un : est humaine. Deux : dans un corps de hobbit. "  
J'ouvre mon œil gauche, celui qui me fait pas mal. Nori est assis par terre à côté de moi, observant les autres nains et levant ses doigts un à un, en comptant.  
" Trois : a les cheveux bleus. Aigue-marine, comme elle le dit. Mais aussi vert Niatzy, quoi que ça veuille dire. "  
Il a levé un troisième doigt.  
" Quatre : vit seule avec un hobbit qu'elle ne connaît que depuis un mois. Cinq : est très tactile avec le dis hobbit, mais proclame ne pas avoir de relations avec. Six : pars à l'aventure avec treize nains et un magicien dans une quête qui ne la concerne pas et où personne ne la veut en dehors du magicien et de Bilbo. "  
Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ?  
" Sept : parle Khuzdul. " je lève un sourcil. " Quelques mots du moins. " se corrige-t-il.  
" Huit : sait parfaitement s'occuper de chevaux et est à l'aise dans un campement. Neuf : sait se servir d'un couteau. "  
Je crois qu'il liste tous les trucs qu'il trouve étrange par rapport à ma personne.  
" Dix : sait parler elfique.  
\- Sindarin, quelques mots. " je corrige.  
Il n'a plus de doigts, c'est fini, donc ? Il prend mes mains et lève mes dix doigts, avant de mettre ses propres mains en poings.  
" Onze : drague sans aucune gêne une elfe. " il lève un doigt. Ah, okay. On compte à quatre mains.  
" Douze : ce qu'elle veut faire après qu'elle ait tué un dragon ? Du fromage. Treize : connais suffisamment bien un hall nain pour pouvoir le dessiner de mémoire. Quatorze : parle le dialecte gobelin. Quelques mots, là aussi. Quinze : premier réflexe quand elle croise le Roi Gobelin ? Parler cheveux. Seize : second réflexe, insulter la petitesse de sa virilité, mettant sa vie en danger. "  
Il semble réfléchir à quoi ajouter de plus.  
" T'as oublié : viens d'un autre monde.  
\- Dix-septs : viens d'un autre monde. "  
Et techniquement, connais le futur de la quête, mais j'le dirais pas à haute-voix, il le sait aussi bien que moi.

Je repose mes mains sur mes cuisses, à plat. Un silence se crée entre nous.  
" J'avoue que je suis curieux. Tu n'es pas facile à lire. Ni à comprendre. "  
Son regard retourne vers la compagnie.  
" J'aime les défis. " déclare-t-il. Je glousse doucement. C'est ce que je suis à ses yeux ? Un défi ?

" Allez, que quelqu'un aide Thorïn et Charlotte. On va descendre, j'ai vu une rivière, ils ont besoin d'être lavé et soigné. " déclare Óïn. Je m'offusque à mi-voix, en râlant que ça va, c'est rien, c'est Thorïn qui en a besoin, mais Nori est déjà en train de me lever et m'aider à descendre de la montagne.  
Bilbo est de l'autre côté et me prend la main. Je lui serre, mais ne souris pas. J'ai juste envie de dormir.

D'ailleurs, je crois que je dors à moitié quand Nori me lâche une fois près d'une rivière : je me casse la binette. C'est un Bilbo très surpris qui me rattrape.  
" Ça faisait quelque temps, tiens " commente-t-il. Ma seule réponse est un bâillement, mais je me remets sur mes pieds. " Très longtemps " je réponds. Óïn est devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
" Je vais avoir besoin de t'ausculter torse nu, tu as sans doute pas mal de blessures. " explique-t-il sans lever la voix. Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'ils sont timides.  
" Tu es médecin, tu as toute ma confiance. Pas de soucis. " je tente de le rassurer. Thorïn râle en khuzdul avec Óïn qui repousse nos deux accompagnants.  
Après que Bilbo et Nori amorcent la remontée de la montagne, Óïn nous pousse vers la rivière.

Il fait frais, mais l'eau n'est pas glacée. Óïn fouille dans ses poches à la recherche d'équipement. Je me tourne de façon à être dos à notre leader et retire mes vêtements pour me retrouver en brassière et pantalon. En me penchant dans l'eau je tente d'observer mon visage. Ça vaudra pas une glace, mais c'est tout ce que j'aurais avant quelque temps, donc autant voir l'étendu des dégâts maintenant.  
Arg.  
Mon cou et mon visage sont maculés de sang et de poussière, sans compter mon côté droit qui est boursouflé. On dirait que j'me suis faite piquer l'œil par une abeille.  
" C'pas beau. " je commente en prenant de l'eau dans une main pour commencer à me laver.  
" Charlotte ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu n'as donc aucune gêne ?! " râle Thorïn et j'entends de l'eau s'agiter dans mon dos.  
" Gêne de quoi ? C'est bon, tu vas pas mourir de m'avoir vu en sous-vêtement. Je te ferais dire que j'suis pas hideuse non plus ! " non, mais j'en ai un peu marre de leurs attitudes à force. Pis j'suis crevée. Je sais qu'on vient de deux cultures totalement différentes, mais quand même, va falloir qu'ils s'y fassent depuis le temps qu'on voyage ensemble.  
Un jour, j'vais me foutre bien nue devant eux dans toute ma gloire juste pour les décoincer qu'ils arrêtent un peu.  
Ou pas. Bilbo me tuerait.

Óïn apparaît devant moi avec un tissu dans la main.  
" Je plains ton futur mari. " me dit-il en m'aidant à me laver.  
" Bof. Je doute de me marier un jour. Le mariage est une construction sociale. D'ailleurs, les horloges aussi. " Il ne réagit pas et commence à étaler de la crème autour de mon cou et sur mon visage" pour dégonfler " qu'il tente de m'expliquer. Visiblement, j'ai rien de grave, c'est pas beau, mais d'ici une semaine on y verra plus grand chose. Ça me rassure.

Mais mon cerveau est loin d'ici. Je souffle. Plus que le dragon à survivre. Et la grosse bataille. La moitiée est déjà passé. Le premier film est fini. Je suis pas encore morte.  
La quête d'Érebor. C'est pas un jeu. C'est pas du Die And Retry. Si je meurs, ça s'arrête là. Fin de la partie. Dans la montagne j'ai pas mal fonctionné par réflexe. Je sais pas si j'ai été utile. J'aimerais penser que oui. Mais je sais que dans le film j'y suis pas et tout se passe bien. Au final, c'est moi qui aie été la plus blessée dans la montagne.  
Je commence à me rhabiller sur la rive pendant que Óïn aide Thorïn.  
Faudra que je rende son mouchoir à Dori, mais avant faudra que j'le nettoie un poil.

" Charlotte ? " me coupe dans mes pensées Thorïn une fois que je suis rhabillé. Il me pose une main sur l'épaule et me retourne.  
" Hum ?  
\- Je sais qu'en partant de la Comté tu as dit que ta vie était moins importante qu'Érebor. Mais sache que ce n'est pas vrai. "  
Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai dit ça moi ? C'est alors que je vois qu'il est encore torse nu. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation j'aurais apprécié et me serais rincé l'œil parce qu'il est musclé et porte trop bien ses tatouages, mais là je vois juste les plaies pleine de crème. Je grimace à leur vue. Ça a pas bonne mine.  
" Ta vie aussi est importante. Tu fais partie de la compagnie. J'apprécierais ; et Bilbo et les autres aussi j'en suis sûre ; que tu restes en vie. "  
Je hoche positivement la tête, en souriant. Il me sourit. C'est gênant. Je rougis, il me prend doucement dans ses bras et me tapote le dos.  
" Après ce que tu as fait, je ne regretterais plus de t'avoir emmené avec nous. Tu es un atout non-négligeable pour la compagnie.  
\- Et je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin de la quête avec seulement un minimum de complainte. "

Le leader de la compagnie me lâche en riant et se lève. Je secoue la tête pour tenter d'effacer mes joues rouges. Je suis pas habituée aux compliments, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir été utile et que Thorïn m'accepte aussi bien. Óïn lui tend le haut de son armure et il se rhabille. C'est long, il y a plein de p'tites parties, en fait. On dirait pas comme ça. Finalement, ils sont à deux pour remettre l'armure pendant que j'observe. En fait, maintenant que je vois les trouze-milles couches qui recouvre le torse du roi nain, je comprends que la compagnie fait un bruit de tous les diables en marchant : ce sont des armureries ambulantes. Une fois finis, on remonte sur la montagne en silence.

En arrivant, on voit la plupart des nains allongés plus ou moins pêle-mêle. Il faut dire qu'on a dû avoir deux ou trois heures de sommeil en une journée et qu'on s'est pas mal dépensé. Je sais que j'ai les yeux ensommeillés et que je serais pas contre de longues heures de sommeils.  
Gandalf est assis sur un rocher, observant la compagnie en fumant.  
Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. On est pas trop loin du midi solaire, je dirais.  
" Azog est loin, vous feriez mieux de dormir. " propose Gandalf à Thorïn qui hoche la tête.

" Allons dans la forêt, nous y dormirons quelques heures. " annonce Thorïn. Personne ne se plaint à l'idée de dormir et on redescend tous de la montagne, vers l'endroit où l'on était avec Óïn.  
Certains nains en profitent pour boire et se laver sommairement.  
Bilbo après m'avoir tapoté l'épaule va les rejoindre.

" Qui veut prendre le premier tour de garde ? " demande Thorïn, toujours aussi soucieux de nous garder tous en vie. Il est pas roi des nains pour rien.  
Je vais m'allonger sous un arbre, sur un lit très confortable de racines, petits cailloux et végétaux morts. Finalement c'est Bifur qui fait le premier tour de garde avec Gandalf. Je me mets en boule sur le flanc gauche, j'ai pas envie de me faire mal à la droite de mon visage. Avec la crème de Óïn, ça tire moins déjà. Je suis rassurée. Je n'ai rien d'irréversible. On va tous bien. Je regarde rapidement la compagnie autour de moi. Oui : on va tous bien.

En m'étirant quelques heures plus tard, j'ai tout mon dos et ma nuque qui craque. Le bruit est ignoble et je grimace en m'étirant. Pas de douleur, mais on sent que mes muscles ont pris un coup, je suis bien courbaturée.  
Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, on doit être au milieu de la journée. C'est Dori qui surveille les alentours. Gandalf n'est plus visible. Bilbo est endormi à côté de moi, une main contre ma cuisse. Je lui caresse rapidement les cheveux pour m'assurer qu'il est bien là. Il fronce le nez, mais ne se réveille pas.

En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit je me lève et vais m'asseoir à côté de Dori.  
" Merci.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Dans la montagne, sans toi je serais encore dans la salle du trône je crois.  
\- De rien. " et notre discussion s'arrête là.  
Il regarde avec envie la direction de la montagne solitaire. On la distingue vaguement à travers les arbres.  
" J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble Érebor. Surtout la forge et l'auberge. J'me demande si ça ressemble au hall de Thorïn … " je pense à haute voix.  
" La montagne bleue a été construite après une période d'exil. Cela a été fait rapidement, en peu de temps et avec peu de richesses. Érebor est un vieux hall nain, dans une montagne riche à profusion. Érebor est mille fois plus grandiose. " me raconte Dori, la voix pleine d'émotion. Est-ce qu'il est né ou a vécu là-bas ? Vu comment il me raconte en détail l'architecture dans la foulée, j'en suis sûre.  
Pendant qu'il me raconte, je passe mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule et les observe. C'est plein de sang, de poussières, de feuilles mortes, de trucs que je veux même pas savoir ce qu'est et surtout : c'est un sac de nœuds. Je les avais défaits dans la montagne pour dormir après tout. Je souffle. Dori s'arrête de raconter la forge des haches de combats qui font la renommée des nains pour me tendre un truc.  
" Ça te sera utile, je crois. " c'est un peigne.  
" Han, merci ! " je lui murmure, reconnaissante. Je commence par les pointes de mes cheveux et tente de démêler.

" Ça va être long " je grogne en voyant que ça n'avance pas dix minutes plus tard.  
" Besoin d'aide ? " demande une voix.  
Persuadée que c'est Dori, je réponds " je serais pas contre. " sauf que je vois deux jambes se placer de chaque côté de moi et mon cerveau me signale que jamais Dori ne se permettrait ça. D'ailleurs, je l'entends émettre un genre de ronflement désapprobateur. Une main prend mes cheveux pour les placer dans mon dos ainsi que prendre le peigne de Dori. Je tourne la tête pour voir Nori qui me sourit. J'aurais dû m'en douter en fait.  
" Ça va mieux le visage ? Ça a l'air moins gonflé.  
\- Ça fait moins mal. "  
Pendant qu'il me brosse les cheveux (sans tirer, je l'aurais pas cru capable de douceur), je passe une main sur mon visage côté droit. Mon œil est bien ouvert, ma coupure sur la tempe fait une bonne croûte bien net et bien sèche et en effet, c'est plus gonflé. La couleur doit pas être super belle si j'en crois le peu de joue que je vois en baissant les yeux et qui est jaune bleuté plus que la couleur chair habituelle. Je touche doucement ma gorge. Ça ne brûle plus au touché, mais c'pas agréable. J'dois être pleine de bleue partout.  
" J'en reviens toujours pas.  
\- De ?  
\- J'ai survécu à des gobelins et des orcs. " je souffle.  
" Tu as autant de sens de survie qu'Ori. " déclare Dori en claquant sa langue. " Tu manques d'expérience, il faudra qu'on y remédie.  
\- Après ce que je viens de vivre, je suis totalement de ton avis. " je plussoie, ce qui fait rire dans mon dos Nori.  
Je sens ses doigts dans ma nuque, je frissonne. Il a déjà fini mes longueurs ? Wha, il travaille vite et j'ai quasi rien sentit.  
Dori nous ignore et un silence se pose entre nous. Les doigts de Nori sont désormais sur mon crâne.  
" Déjà fini ?  
\- C'était pas simple.  
\- Je l'aurais fait seule, j'aurais mis une heure ou deux. " je me moque.  
Je passe une main dans ma crinière et en effet, c'est de nouveau tout doux.  
" Il y a encore des mèches pleines de sang sec, mais c'est déjà bien mieux.  
\- Merci beaucoup Nori. "  
Et je refais rapidement une grosse tresse, histoire de les garder hors de mon visage et surtout, pas les emmêler de suite.  
Nori reste dans mon dos, mais Dori discutent avec son frère de la salle du marché et du marché de Däle. Visiblement, c'était l'endroit préféré de la famille Ri, avant le dragon. Dori est ravi de me parler en long et en large de chlorophylle, indigos, camomille, caroténoïdes et autres colorants dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence encore ce matin.

Quand le soir arrive, la plupart des nains sont déjà réveillés, Ori et Bilbo nous ont rejoint, Nori c'est placé à côté de moi.  
On est tous coupés dans nos discussions quand deux aigles arrivent, un porte une énorme quantité de bois et un autre un agneau et pleins de lapins.  
" Cadeau du Seigneur des aigles. " annonce un des aigles. Ils nous regardent à peine, posent ce qu'ils portaient au milieu du surplomb, salue Gandalf et repartent.  
" Il est gentil ce seigneur des aigles. " je commente. C'était ça que le magicien devait attendre depuis le matin. D'ailleurs, je sais pas trop quand il est revenu avec nous.

La faim nous donne des ailes et on s'active tous pour préparer le repas.  
Par chance, les nains ont toujours plein de couteaux planqués dans leurs habits, j'ai donc pas été la seule à retirer la peau et préparer la dizaine de lapins. On en a un chacun, plus un agneau à se partager.  
" Loué sois les aigles. "  
Tout le monde est de mon avis. Glóïn fait rapidement un feu et Bombur est déjà en train de faire cuire la viande sur des piques improvisées. La bonne odeur de barbecue me fait pratiquement baver.

Une fois finis mon découpage, je me pose sans délicatesse près de Bilbo qui me tends un bon morceau de viande bien chaud déjà cuit. Ce feu et cette nourriture me semblent providentiels. Merci les Aigles.

Tout le monde est de bonne humeur d'être encore vivant et d'avoir un bon repas bien chaud. Les nains chantent joyeusement en suivant l'exemple de Bofur.  
Avec Bilbo on se sourit, content d'assister à ça. Dans la montagne la compagnie n'avait pas était aussi heureuse, ça fait du bien.

Le feu meurt doucement en même temps que les chansons après que tout le monde ait fini de manger. J'ai le ventre près à exploser. J'en suis ravie.  
" J'ai la peau du ventre bien tendue. " je murmure et Bilbo rigole.

Les étoiles se lèvent, mais on y voit encore claire.  
Thorïn, Gandalf et Balïn discutent entre eux, je les observe. Je me demande si on repart de suite ou si on retourne dormir, en fait. J'avoue que retourner dormir me semble une bonne idée. Même si la sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien, je serais pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
En même temps, Azog est encore derrière nous.

" On dort ici cette nuit. On a tous besoin de se reposer. " ordonne finalement Thorïn il observe rapidement du regard la compagnie. " Et de se laver tous correctement. "  
C'est pas faux. Un brin de lessive ne fera pas de mal non plus.

" Charlotte tu es la première. Óïn t'accompagne. " ordonne Thorïn en me regardant.  
" Hein ? J'me suis déjà débarbouillé tantôt. " je me défends, mais Thorïn me fusille du regard. " Okay, on fait comme ça ! " et je me retourne pour prendre par le bras Óïn.  
J'ai pas peur de Thorïn, mais je déteste le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Je retourne donc vers la rivière avec le soigneur nain. D'ici on ne voit pas franchement la compagnie, mais on est pas non plus invisible.  
" Comment on fait, alors ? " je demande à Óïn qui a pas l'air super à l'aise.  
" Je vais m'occuper de laver tes vêtements pendant que tu te laves. Je ne regarderais pas. "  
Le plan me va, comme ça je prendrais pas trop de temps. Óïn est dos à moi et regarde furieusement ses pieds alors je me déshabille rapidement et pose mes vêtements à côté de lui. J'entre ensuite dans l'eau.  
" AH ! Caille caille ! " je gémis : elle est glacée, ça c'est refroidis depuis ce midi.  
Je me baisse rapidement pour avoir le torse dans l'eau, mes cheveux flottent autour de moi. Je souffle pour essayer d'arrêter de claquer des dents. J'entends Óïn quelque part derrière moi.  
Deux bains dans la même journée. Nouveau record.  
Allez, plus vite je me lave, plus vite je sors. Je me frotte alors furieusement pour enlever le plus gros de la saleté qui me recouvre. L'eau autour de moi se trouble. J'devais être belle à voir tiens.

Quand je sors de l'eau je suis un gros glaçon, je n'ai plus de sensation dans les doigts et j'ai la peau rouge. Óïn me tend les vêtements en regardant ses pieds.  
" Merci beaucoup. " je le remercie en tentant de m'habiller le plus rapidement possible. Mes vêtements sont aussi glacés que l'eau.  
" Allez, dépêchons de te ramener près du feu. Tu vas attraper froid. " si c'est pas déjà fait je songe, mais je suis d'accord avec Óïn.

Le feu brûle déjà de nouveau quand on revient, je me pose le plus près possible. Les nains sont ravis de pouvoir aller se laver. J'entends Fíli et Kíli se disputer pour savoir qui fera le plus gros plongeon. Je claque des dents, mais souris à l'idée. Ils changent jamais ses deux-là.  
Óïn m'applique de la crème sur le visage et le cou avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. J'ai rendu son mouchoir à Dori et suis maintenant occupée à me sécher en me tortillant devant le feu comme un poulet en train de rôtir.

Je suis seule avec Gandalf. Celui-ci en profite pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il ne dit rien.  
" Dites, la montagne où les aigles nous ont déposés, pourquoi elle ressemble à un ours ?  
\- Ah, tu as remarqué ?  
\- Oui-oui. C'est à cause de l'homme-ours ? Ou l'homme-ours est là à cause justement du Carrock ? "  
Ma question aura le mérite de le faire rire.  
" Les marches ont été creusées par ses soins. Mais Carrock était là bien avant lui. "  
Oh. Je m'en doutais un peu, que la montagne est plus vieille que l'homme-ours, mais ça fait du bien de se voir l'information confirmer.  
" Bilbo. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il a été séparé de la compagnie. " demande à son tour Gandalf. Je claque ma langue.  
" Nope mon capitaine. Pas un hasard du tout. "  
Le magicien allume alors sa pipe, en fixant le feu.  
" Je dois en conclure que tu sais déjà comment il s'en est sorti et ce qui lui arrivera dans le futur ? " je me contente de hocher positivement la tête en mimant de me fermer la bouche, puis de jeter une clé plus loin. Ça le faire rire dans sa barbe.  
Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que Bilbo a l'anneau, il faudrait peut-être que je le surveille ? Ou en parle ? Non. De mémoire, l'anneau ne lui fait rien avant son quoi … 130ème anniversaire ? Très longtemps quoi. J'ai le temps. Et on va en avoir besoin pendant la quête.


	34. Love uppercut

**Chapitre 33  
** **Love uppercut  
** _06 juillet_

* * *

Ce matin, Thorïn, Gandalf et Balïn sont déjà en pleine discussion sur comment on a dévié de notre chemin vers Érebor, quel chemin emprunter maintenant et surtout, comment faire cela sans équipements.

" Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose à manger aujourd'hui ? " s'inquiète soudain Bombur.  
" Nada. "  
Regard bizarre des nains.  
" Que pouic. "  
Idem. Je souffle.  
" Keutchi. Que dalle. Peau de z- " et Bilbo se jette sur moi pour me mettre une main sur ma bouche. Je lui rends alors un sourire satisfait. Il le connaît celui-là. " Elle veut dire qu'il n'y a rien ! " glapit-il à moitié paniqué. Et il se tourne vers moi et me foudroie presque du regard avant de me sourire tristement " Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de toi ? " me murmure-t-il. Les nains rient nerveusement. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ont évité. Le hobbit retire sa main et se relève.  
" Ta façon de parler m'étonnera toujours. " s'étonne Ori et il se lève rejoindre Fíli et Kíli.  
" Tu voulais dire quoi avant qu'il te coupe ? " je sursaute à la voix de Nori derrière moi. Ah c'est là qu'il est.  
" Peau de zob. " je murmure. Je lève la tête pour le voir debout au-dessus de moi.  
" Ça veut dire quoi zob ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? " je lui souris, il a pas l'air rassuré et hésite.  
" Oui ?  
\- Pénis. " il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate et s'éloigne vers les autres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à pleine voix, me tenant le ventre. Bilbo remarque Nori et comprend.  
" Elle a osé. " je l'entends râler, une main sur son visage pour se cacher. Je me lève enfin sans cesser de rire et rejoins tout le monde.  
" Elle a plus de vocabulaire qu'un tavernier. " commente Bilbo. Je lui tire la langue. S'il savait. Il a vu qu'une partie de tout ce que je sais.

" Allez, on a assez perdu de temps, on se dépêche. " lance Thorïn. Et nous revoilà partie !

Personne ne chante en marchant, mais on a le pas léger et on siffle en longeant la rivière. Direction ? Quelque part. C'est Gandalf qui nous guide en discutant avec notre chef de compagnie.  
Je me contente de marcher à côté de Bilbo, derrière Bofur et Bombur. Bilbo discute cuisine avec ce dernier, avec des commentaires de Bofur de temps en temps.

Moi j'ai décidé que c'était enfin le moment d'apprendre à siffler. Glóïn et Balïn sont désespérés, mais ont décidé de m'aider à atteindre mon but. C'est pas gagné.

La nuit arrive. J'ai plus ma cape. Il fait frais. Et je me sens légère comme un gardon, vu que je ne porte rien d'autres que mes vêtements et mon épée.  
Au cours de la journée, on a traversé la rivière (Dori a dû porter Bilbo et Dwalïn m'a porté, les hobbits c'est pas aussi grand et lourd qu'un nain, le courant nous emportait). Sur le chemin, Bilbo et Ori ont trouvé des baies. Donc j'ai pas techniquement l'estomac vide, mais pas loin. Je plains Bilbo qui est le plus habitué d'entre nous à ses sept repas par jour.

Tout le monde râle plus ou moins en silence autour du feu. Il est là pour nous remonter le moral, mais après avoir marché toute la journée sans vraiment manger, il fait peu d'effet.  
Bilbo est déjà endormie dans mes bras. Moi je somnole déjà, le nez dans ses cheveux. Gandalf est non loin de nous et gesticule une main autour de nous, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. C'est ça précisément qui m'empêche de dormir : ne pas savoir ce qu'il bidouille.  
" Quoi vous faites … ? " je finis par bredouiller en rouvrant un œil sur le magicien.  
" Je teste une théorie." murmure-t-il.  
Super. Il gandalfe sans nous dire ce qu'il fait. Je souffle avant de tendre une main vers lui et l'agiter mystérieusement " Abracadabra simsalabim hocus-pocus fidibus "  
Ça le stoppe dans ce qu'il faisait.  
" Moi aussi je sais faire des trucs chelou sans m'expliquer. Maintenant, dodo. " je râle à mi-voix avant de me réinstaller contre Bilbo. Non mais. J'entends rigoler en douce Bilbo. Mince je l'ai réveillé. Gandalf râle dans son coin en se redressant, comme si de rien n'était. On dirait un chat vexé de pas pouvoir faire tomber les verres de la table.  
" Sérieusement, Gandalf, vous faisiez quoi ? " je lui demande alors.  
" Rien de bien important. " je lève un sourcil à sa réponse. Sérieux ? " Vous me faites confiance, non ?  
\- Gandalf. On sait tous les deux que je vous fais confiance. " après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai rassuré l'autre fois. " J'apprécie juste de pouvoir dormir au calme et de savoir ce que vous faites parfois, surtout quand vous agitez votre bâton et vos mots magiques en ma direction ou celle de Bilbo.  
\- Pareillement. " rajoute Bilbo, se mêlant à la discussion.  
Gandalf souffle. " Je voulais juste vérifier si vous alliez bien après la montagne. Seul Óïn a eut l'occasion de vous ausculter tous les deux et je m'inquiète. "  
Han, il est trop mignon. Bilbo sourit en direction du magicien.  
" Merci de votre intérêt. Nous allons bien. " le rassure le hobbit. " Mais maintenant, il est temps de dormir. Pour de vrai Gandalf. Vous aussi. " et il me force à me rallonger contre lui en me tirant les épaules. Okay, c'est l'heure de dire au revoir.


	35. Arrivée précipité

**Chapitre 34  
Arrivée précipité**  
 _07 juillet_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, pas plus de chance pour nos estomacs, malgré les découvertes ici et là de Bilbo qui en a profité pour m'apprendre à reconnaître des plantes comestibles. Tout le monde se plaint et le moral est de nouveau dans nos talons.

Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'en milieu d'après-midi on entendent des bruits de warg. Ils nous ont retrouvés je sais pas trop comment ?  
Notre trace était facile à suivre entre nos traces de pas et nos feux de camp. En fait.

Bilbo est donc partie regarder en arrière voir si Azog nous a retrouvé. Il est le plus discret de nous deux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on décidé les nains sans me consulter et Bilbo m'a fait promettre de l'attendre avec la compagnie.

Ah, le voilà qui arrive en courant ! Je lève les mains en l'air pour exprimer ma joie de le revoir. Il me regarde à peine  
" Alors, la horde est proche ? " demande Dwalïn dès qu'il est à portée d'oreille.  
" Trop proche. À deux lieux, pas plus, mais ce n'est pas le pire. " raconte Bilbo en s'arrêtant au milieu de la compagnie, tous les regards sur lui.  
" Les wargs ont flairé notre odeur ? " s'inquiète Dwalïn.  
" Pas encore, mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème.  
\- Ils vous ont vu ? Ils vous ont vu … " Super, la confiance règne. Je foudroie du regard le magicien.  
" Non, ce n'est pas ça. "  
Gandalf se tourne vers nous avec un sourire et un air supérieur. " Ah ! Que vous avez-je dit ? Discret comme une souris. " Ça fait rire les nains. " L'étoffe d'un cambrioleur ! "  
CLAP. C'est le bruit de ma main qui vient de frapper mon front. Oui. Je viens de faire un facepalm. Je tire ma main le long de mon visage et le regarde. Vraiment ?  
" Écoutez-moi. Je vous en prie ! Écoutez-moi ! J'essaye de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut ! "  
Ah, là, tout le monde se tait et observe Bilbo avec sérieux. Ça déclenche des murmures d'inquiétudes.  
" Quel forme cela avait-il ? Comme un ours ? " le magicien commence à comprendre ce qui inquiète notre cambrioleur. Pas trop tôt.  
" Ou- Heu Oui-oui ! Mais plus gros. Beaucoup plus gros. "  
Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Bjorg ? Un truc du genre. Et …  
" PONEY ! " je m'exclame dans un murmure. Je vois Nori lever un sourcil en me regardant. Moi je sautille sur place. Je vais voir des poneys. Des irishs cobs. Mes préférés ! J'ai tout hâte !  
" Vous saviez pour cette bête ? " Bofur interroge Gandalf qui se contente de me regarder sautiller sur place, les sourcils froncés.  
" Il faut rebrousser chemin. " propose Bofur.  
" Et tombez aux mains des orcs ? " réponds logiquement Thorïn.  
Les nains s'agitent, Gandalf s'éloigne regarder au loin. " Il y a une maison. " il se retourne dramatiquement vers nous. " Pas très loin d'ici. Où nous pourrions trouver refuge.  
\- La maison de qui ? " questionne Thorïn. " d'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? "  
" Pas d'un elfe. " je réponds en même temps que Gandalf précise " Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous aidera ou … il nous tuera. "  
Le magicien gris a tellement le chic pour donner envie de le suivre. Il sait motiver ses troupes. Les nains se regardent tous, pas sûr d'eux et me regarde curieusement. Bilbo lui regarde à tour de rôle Gandalf, puis moi.  
" Quel choix avons-nous ? " s'interroge Thorïn en me regardant.  
Un énorme bruit bien grave rugit. Plus fort qu'un Warg. Je sursaute et attend pas la réponse pour décamper. J'compte pas finir dans le bidon d'une de ses créatures. J'ai trop de choses à faire encore.  
" Aucun. " admet Gandalf visiblement à contre-cœur.  
Les nains me rejoignent en quelques pas et bien vite on se retrouve à courir comme des dératés dans le genre de forêt où on est.  
" Allez ! Allez ! " Il nous encourage, mais j'lui dirais bien qu'aucun de nous ne compte finir en repas pour un ours-humain.  
Tout le monde trébuche dans les racines, mais on se pousse les uns les autres pour avancer rapidement sans laisser personne derrière.

On quitte rapidement l'abri des pierres et on se retrouve à courir dans une plaine, direction un marrée et plus loin, on aperçoit une autre forêt.  
Gandalf est devant. Il a de grande jambe le chanceux.  
" Allllez ! " nous encourage-t-il prestement. On profite du plat relatif pour sprinter. Je souffle presque comme une asthmatique.  
Autant les nains courent vite et sont endurant, autant les hobbits ont pas l'air d'être fait pour courir.

À peine qu'on a rejoint la forêt qu'on entend un cri. En déduisant bien, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un ours. On se stoppe, tous transi de peur. Ma main se retrouve dans celle de Bilbo.  
" De ce côté ! " hurle Gandalf en nous pointant du bâton une direction en avant. " Vite ! Fuyez ! "  
Ce coup-ci, je me retiens pas et en étant tiré par Bilbo, râle à haute-voix " Non, mais on adorerait aller lui faire des câlins au Bisounours ! "  
Ce qui me veut un regard noir de Bofur qui ne rigole pas du tout et Bilbo qui me tire le bras plus fort.

On se retrouve de nouveau dans un genre de plaine. On voit un petit cottage au milieu de l'herbe jaune, avec des arbres et une haie.  
" La maison ! Vite ! " encourage une nouvelle fois le magicien.  
Par chance, on arrive pile au niveau d'une herse (ouverte) dans la haie. Le hasard est avec nous.  
Et là, un truc incroyable se passe : Bombur. Je savais qu'il courrait vite. Mais il est en train de remonter à une vitesse incroyable la file de nains. La peur lui donne littéralement des ailes. Ce qui nous aide à accélérer encore notre course, motivé.  
" Allez, entrez, vite ! " hurle Gandalf en nous poussant pratiquement à travers le portail. Il s'est arrêté pour nous compter. On se croirait à l'école.  
En fait, l'utilité de Gandalf dans l'aventure c'est de nous compter, histoire qu'on se perdent pas et nous hurler d'aller ici et là plus vite.

Bombur et Kíli sont les premiers arrivés à la porte de la maison et ils se la prennent littéralement en pleine poire.  
Bilbo et moi sommes les derniers à arriver dans le jardin et c'est avec effroi qu'on voit que l'ours est juste sur nos talons.  
" Au secours ! " je glapis.  
" Ouvrez la porte ! " " Vite ! " Ce sont les voix du magicien et de Thorïn qui se mêle. Au moment précis où la porte s'ouvre enfin, on s'engouffre tous dedans avec fracas. Gandalf est à peine dedans que les nains sont déjà occupés à la refermer. Sur une tête d'ours. Bilbo me pousse en arrière et sort son épée. Les nains hurlent pour pousser la porte.  
Fort heureusement, treize nains sont plus fort qu'un ours. Je souffle de soulagement quand enfin elle se referme.  
" C'est quoi ça ? " demande Ori une fois la porte verrouillée par une énorme poutre en bois.  
" Ça. C'est notre hôte. "  
On se retourne tous vers lui. Ah oui. Bjorn est un homme ours. Ils savaient pas eux.  
" Il s'appelle Beorn. " pas Bjorn non. J'étais pas loin ceci dit. " et c'est un changeur de peau " il a une poker face, mais on entend pratiquement un rire dans la voix du magicien. Il se fout de nous, je crois. " Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun. Parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains. "  
Gandalf se tient maintenant au milieu d'une grange avec des vaches ressemblants à des aurochs. Je m'approche d'une pendant que les nains explorent la maison et Gandalf continue d'expliquer la magie de l'homme-ours, surtout à Dori qui trouve ça contre-nature. C'est vraie qu'une humaine qui se retrouve dans un corps de hobbit aux cheveux bleus et change de monde c'est plus naturelle.  
" Coucou ! Je suis Charlotte. " je la salue la vache que j'ai approchée. Elle penche la tête et avance son nez vers moi. Je pose une main dessus. C'est humide et chaud. Je rigole doucement, toute contente et lui grattouille le chanfrein.  
" De ce que j'ai compris, si Papa Ours veut bien, on va rester ici. On peut être copine ? " je lui murmure. La vache souffle brusquement et vient caler sa tête contre mon torse. J'étends alors mes mains pour lui caresser l'encolure : je suis à moitié couché sur elle.  
" Yay, copine ! " je m'exclame, contente.  
" Tâchez de dormir. Vous tous. Vous ne craignez rien ici. " lance d'une voix forte le magicien dans mon dos.

Tout le monde s'installe progressivement dans la paille de l'étable en grommelant. Les vaches et chèvres se déplacent avec moi pour laisser de la place. Thorïn veut quand même garder l'œil ouvert. Je comprends sa méfiance.  
Moi je suis assise contre le bidon de ma copine la vache. Une seconde vache est couchée devant moi. On est copine maintenant. Enfin, je crois. La paille est chaude. Ma copine également. J'ai l'impression d'être contre un radiateur. Je sens alors une langue sur un de mes pieds.  
" Eh, ça chatouille. " je rigole et caresse doucement le chanfrein de ma copine la vache.  
" C'est des pieds de hobbits. " j'explique. J'suis pas sûre qu'elles en aient quelque chose à faire, mais j'ai envie de parler. " C'est géniale, avec on a pas besoin de chaussure, du coup on sent l'herbe dessus. C'est genre magique. " Je sens alors quelque chose me passer sur la cheville.  
" Ah tiens, un autre copain ! " c'est un jeune rat brun curieux. J'avance doucement une main vers lui. Il sursaute, mais la renifle, les vibrisses toutes vibrantes en parabole.  
" Il y a de la vie dans l'étable. C'est cool. " et je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour cacher un bâillement. Après ce premier contact, je finis par voir plusieurs autres rats déboulés. Certains se perchent sur les vaches, d'autres sur mes épaules, d'autres sur mes jambes. Je caresse les plus téméraires qui ne fuient pas devant ma main. Je leur raconterais bien plein de trucs, mais j'ai envie de dormir. Il faut dire que les ronflements des nains et la chaleur m'endorment lentement. Je baille lourdement en couinant presque.  
J'ai vu Bilbo s'installer non loin de nous, mais à distance raisonnable des vaches. Il est déjà endormi cependant.

Bien vite, je me retrouve sur le flanc, la tête dans la paille, toujours contre ma première copine vache. Sa tête est juste au-dessus de la mienne et j'ai les bras autour d'un tas de rats qui se sont lovés contre moi. J'ai conscience que d'autres animaux se sont placés autour de moi, mais je suis trop endormi pour ouvrir les yeux.


	36. Un curieux logis

**Chapitre 35  
Un curieux logis**  
 _08 juillet_

* * *

Je suis réveillée à l'aube par des hennissements et des gigotements autour de moi. Je n'ai plus aucun rat avec moi. Après tout ce sont des animaux nocturnes. J'ai des chèvres qui sont en train de se lever et il n'y a plus qu'une vache avec moi : celle avec qui j'ai dormi.  
Les nains sont encore en train de ronfler. Même Thorïn, encore assis dans un coin est endormi. Ça valait le coup de monter la garde. Bilbo dort encore. Je vais pas le réveiller, il a besoin de profiter.  
" Bien dodo ? " je demande à ma copine la vache en m'étirant. Mon dos ne craque pas ce matin, je suis contente. " Moi j'ai super bien dormi. Merci à toi. " je la remercie en lui gratouillant derrière l'oreille. Elle passe un coup de langue sur mon visage (qui doit avoir une sale couleur, mais me fait pas mal du tout). Je ris doucement et me lève avec elle.  
Comme les chèvres, elle part vers une porte arrière qui est maintenant ouverte. Je crois pas qu'elle l'était hier. La porte donne sur une prairie bien verte, entourée d'arbre.  
" Han, c'est super beau … " je murmure. Devant moi, des oies et des poules sont couchées au soleil. Et encore plus loin, un troupeau d'irish cob galopent et font des sauts de moutons. Ils sont tous pie noirs.  
La vache me donne un coup de tête et m'invite à avancer avec elle. Je garde une main sur son épaule et la suis. Elle est en train de rejoindre trois autres vaches qui nous regardent venir en mâchant de l'herbe, tête semi-haute.  
" Coucou tout le monde ! " je les salue gaiement. Une autre vache vient réclamer des câlins et je suis ravie de la gratouiller.

Après ses échanges, les vaches s'éloignent. Ma copine la vache ne me quitte pas, donc je les suis.  
" Va falloir que je demande à Papa Ours vos noms. " je pense tout haut. " Moi c'est Charlotte au fait. " je rajoute en me souvenant que j'me suis présentée qu'à l'une des vaches. Je dois avoir l'air idiote, en y pensant. Mais les vaches s'en offusquent pas.  
On s'avance toutes dans la pâture, d'un pas détendue et relativement lent. Notre mouvement attire les chevaux. Bien vite, notre petit troupeau est agrandi par la présence des quatorze chevaux. Les vaches meuglent, les chevaux hennissent, tout le monde ronfle, tout le monde se salue. Je me retrouve à rire et à caresser à tour de bras des encolures ou des chanfreins, tout les chevaux ont l'air de vouloir me saluer et je suis ravie de faire de même. Ils ont tous le poil brillant et les crins ondulés, c'est magnifique à voir.  
Je suis devenue une princesse Disney je crois. L'idée me fait rire toute seule.

Clac.  
Un bruit lointain me fait tourner mon regard loin des chevaux et des vaches. Clac. Un géant est en train de couper du bois. Géant. Genre géant. Clac. Il est plus grand que Gandalf. Je dirais qu'il fait cinq fois ma taille. Minimum. Clac. Les moutons, cochons et autres animaux installés autour de lui n'ont pas l'air dérangé le moins du monde. Un cheval me pousse l'épaule du chanfrein.  
" Oui ? " je lui demande, même s'il ne me répondra pas. " C'est Papa Ours ? " il continue de me regarder. " Beorn ? " sur ça, il secoue la tête de haut en bas. Ça doit vouloir dire oui. " Je vais aller me présenter alors. " et je commence à avancer, avant d'être arrêté par le même cheval qui pose un antérieur devant moi pour me bloquer la route. " Quoi ? " je demande. Communiquer avec un cheval, c'est complexe. Il secoue la tête de nouveau vers Beorn et en regardant mieux, je me rends compte que les nains sont en train de l'observer avec Gandalf, derrière une porte.  
" Ah, ça serait p'tet mieux que je laisse Gandalf s'expliquer. " sur cette idée, je caresse l'encolure du cheval et observe de loin Gandalf sortir avec Bilbo et s'avancer vers Beorn. Je vois Bilbo se cacher derrière le magicien. À sa place je serais déjà partie en courant, je crois, il a pas l'air commode le monsieur. Cependant, je me demande pourquoi les nains vont pas avec eux ? Dwalïn et Balïn sortent enfin et là je comprends, l'homme ours a déjà levé sa hache. Ah, yep. P'tet que faire sortir tout le monde d'un coup l'aurait pas mal effrayé et aurait réduit nos chances de rester. Je vois ensuite, Óïn et Glóïn, Ori et Dori, Fíli et Kíli, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur et enfin, Thorïn sortir. Je dois dire que Beorn a reposé sa hache mais que d'ici je vois qu'il est profondément énervé.  
" Il a pas l'air commode Papa Ours. " je commente. D'un coup, j'suis plus vraiment rassuré. Et si il ne voulait pas nous aider ? C'est là que je vois Gandalf, puis tous les nains regarder autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il cherche quoi ?  
" Charlotte ? " j'entends Gandalf appelé d'une voix forte.  
" Ah, ça c'est moi ! " je commence à avancer quand un cheval hennit, Beorn se retourne vers moi, un cheval passe sa tête sous mes jambes et je me retrouve projeter sur son dos en criant, surprise par le mouvement vif. Je me rattrape de justesse à la crinière pour ne pas glisser plus loin sur les reins du cheval. La compagnie de Thorïn et Beorn se retournent vers moi pendant que ma monture du jour est en train de trotter à grande foulée vers son maître. Ça, c'est une façon classe d'entrée en scène ou je m'y connais pas. Je souris, pas très à mon aise et déplace mon poids en arrière pour arrêter le cheval. Il s'arrête respectueusement à quelques foulées de l'ours-humain. À cheval j'ai sa taille. À peine, il me dépasse d'une tête je remarque quand il fait un pas vers moi.  
" Bonjour, je suis Charlotte ! " je salue sans lâcher les crins et mon cheval hennit une longue tirade. Beorn semble alors discuter quelques instants avec mon cheval dans des genres de grognements étonnamment doux pour un ours. Et j'ai une vision de Marcelino en voyant la scène.  
" Je vois que Sérénade t'a déjà pris sous son aile.  
\- Han, tu t'appelles Sérénade ? C'est un joli nom. " je félicite la jument en lui gratouillant le garrot.  
Le géant me sourit, amusé. " Comme ça, tu m'appelles Papa Ours ? " je rougis.  
" Elle était pas censée le dire … " je murmure et sur ça, un énorme rire qui résonne retentit. Je sursaute et avant que j'ai eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Beorn m'attrape doucement sous les bras, me soulève et me pose doucement à côté de Bilbo et Gandalf.  
" Ta crinière a une drôle de couleur " me murmure-t-il en se relevant.  
" Vous êtes les bienvenues. " déclare-t-il après m'avoir tapoté gentiment la tête.  
" Allons déjeuner. "  
Toute la compagnie se réjouit à l'idée d'un bon repas. Beorn rentre dans la maison, la compagnie sur les talons. Je me retourne et fais de grands signes aux chevaux et vaches avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié. " Je vais manger, je reviens ! "  
Sérénade hennit doucement en ma direction, puis repart vers son troupeau. C'est en sautillant que je retourne dans la maison. J'me suis fait de nouveau ami !  
" Ta capacité à faire ami-ami avec tout le monde est surprenante. " commence Bilbo en riant.

À l'intérieur, Beorn est en train de mettre la table sous nos yeux ébahis avec des chiens et des moutons. La nappe est mise par des moutons blanc neiges, des assiettes et couvert par des chiens. Gandalf finit visiblement son récit commencé avant puisqu'il est en train de parler d'aigles et notre petite course dans les hautes herbes (sans raptor). Ce qui vaut un " Vous avez définitivement mérité votre repas ! " de Beorn. Des légumes, de la bière, des noix, du miel, de la crème, du pain, du fromage et plein d'autres produits frais arrivent devant nous. Quand tout le monde est installé, il sort un énorme pichet et commence à nous servir du lait. J'me sens minuscule à table. Ça me rappelle quand j'avais six ans et que je mangeais à table, les épaules arrivant à peine à la hauteur de la table. Je regarde curieusement le liquide blanc quand il me sert.  
" J'ai trait Grâce ce matin. Visiblement, vous êtes devenues amie ? Elle vous apprécie beaucoup. " me sourit Beorn. Mon cerveau fait tilt. Ah, ça doit être le nom de ma copine vache.  
" On a dormi ensemble ! Et avec une autre vache. Et plein de ratons-mignon ! " je lui souris. Il a l'air aussi ravi que moi que j'me sois fait des copains. Les nains regardent notre échange d'un œil curieux, mais pas vraiment rassuré. Bilbo sourit juste doucement.  
Beorn continue de servir. Il a l'air de réfléchir.  
" Alors, vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecudechêne ? " demande-t-il en servant Fili. Thorïn est debout contre une poutre, les bras croisés. " Dites-moi. Pourquoi Azog le profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?  
\- Vous connaissez Azog ? … Comment ?  
\- Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes. "  
Je pique un morceau de fromage à Ori, qui est à côté de moi. Bombur est en train de faire une razzia dessus (sans pain).  
" Avant que les orcs n'arrivent des contrées du nord. Le profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenues ses esclaves. "  
On sent de la tristesse quand il dit ça. Presque inconsciemment il relève son poignet sur lequel on voit encore une lourde chaîne.  
" Pauvre chat … " je le plains. Il me lance un petit sourire triste.  
" Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous. Mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage un changeur de peau et les torturer l'amuse beaucoup apparemment. "  
Il ressert Ori en lait d'une main et me passe une main dans les cheveux de l'autre. Personne ne parle, l'air est chargé de mélancolie.  
" Il y en a d'autres, comme vous ? " demande Bilbo. Beorn arrête de servir Ori et le regarde.  
" Il y en avait beaucoup.  
\- Et … Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un. "  
Il pose le pichet sur un meuble. Tous les nains se regardent, personne n'a l'air à l'aise ni ne sait quoi dire.  
" Donc, il vous faut atteindre les montagnes avant le dernier jour de l'automne.  
\- Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durïn. Oui. " réponds Gandalf, en train de fumer sa pipe plus loin dans la maison. Beorn s'assoit dans un fauteuil en bois à sa taille.  
" Le temps va vous manquer.  
\- C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la forêt-noire.  
\- Un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ses arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.  
\- Nous prendrons la route des elfes. Ce chemin est encore sûr.  
\- Sûr ? Les elfes de la forêt-noire ne sont pas comme leur semblable. Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? " coupe subitement Thorïn.  
" Ces terres sont infestées d'orcs. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter. Et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la forêt-noire vivant. "  
J'avale rapidement mon lait. Réjouissant tout ça.  
Beorn se lève et il me regarde rapidement, avant de survoler du regard la compagnie.  
" Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides et aveugle. " et là, pile au moment où il dit ça, Ori pousse pas très doucement une souris de son bras. Je la rattrape doucement avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la table. La pauvre tremble et a l'air affolé, avant de me regarder. Je lui souris et desserre mes doigts près de la table, pour la laisser sauter dessus.  
" Aveugle devant toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur. " et sur ses mots, il attrape doucement la souris blanche. Un lourd silence pesant s'installe pendant qu'il avance devant Thorïn qui n'a toujours pas bougé.  
" Mais les orcs je les hais plus encore. Que vous faut-il ? "  
Ouff, il va nous aider. Je suis contente à cette idée. Il laisse la souris lui escalader le bras et elle se retrouve sur son épaule.  
Thorïn et lui s'éloignent, avec bientôt Gandalf. Visiblement, ils font des plans. Balïn les rejoint peu après. Moi je continue de manger. J'avais faim !  
Tout le monde fait de même.

Peu après, Thorïn et Balïn reviennent. Beorn est partie. Une histoire de vérifier si ce qu'on dit est vrai. Les nains sont partis fumer dehors.  
Gandalf a simplement disparu. Bon, il est pas perdu. Enfin, ceci dit des fois j'me dis que lui mettre une clochette serait pas de trop, j'compte plus le nombre de fois où il disparaît littéralement avant qu'il reparaisse comme par magie.

Bilbo et moi sommes installés dans la pelouse, plus loin dans le jardin. On est sous un chêne, le hobbit y a ramassé un gland qu'il a glissé dans sa poche " ça porte bonheur et ça fera un bel arbre à Cul-de-sac " il m'a glissé avec un clin d'œil. Les nains sont je sais pas où. Bilbo a dans ses bras la tête d'un mouton qui s'est installé sur ses genoux. Moi je suis entourée de rats et souris.  
" Je suis devenue un arbre à rongeur. " je songe à haute-voix.  
" Et moi un repose-tête. " ajoute Bilbo, amusée.  
Devant nous, d'autres moutons et les vaches sont allongés. Les chevaux broutent plus loin.  
On est au milieu de la mâtinée, il fait bon. Une légère brise nous enveloppe.  
" C'est aussi vert que la Comté. " je constate soudainement nostalgique " ça me manque.  
\- À qui le dis-tu. " il sourit tristement en regardant autour de nous. Son smial lui manque. " Dis, je me demandais, quand tout ça sera fini, c'est quoi tes plans ? En dehors du fromage.  
\- Je sais pas encore. Retourner dans la Comté. Passer quelques temps avec toi, je pense. Et après, sans doute me trouver une maison. Ou profiter de pas avoir de maison pour aller traîner en Ered Luin. J'irais bien voir la montagne bleue de mes propres yeux.  
\- Tu veux vraiment t'installer dans la Comté ?  
\- Je pense. J'aurais du mal à m'acclimater. Surtout après une telle aventure. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le temps que j'y ai passé avec toi. "  
Je lui souris en gratouillant le ventre d'un des rats allongés entre mes jambes.  
" Pourquoi chercher une maison ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de te déranger.  
\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue tu sais. Même si tu te maries ou a des enfants. "  
Je rigole à l'idée.  
" À qui veux-tu que je me marie ?  
\- Je sais pas. Un nain peut-être ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu couines ?  
\- Tu as l'air à l'aise avec la compagnie. "  
Je m'entends bien avec lui aussi. Pas parce que je m'entends bien avec des gens que j'veux les marier. Je vois bien qu'il cherche à amener la discussion quelque part.  
" Comment ça ? "  
Il se racle la gorge, pas très à l'aise.  
" Rien. C'est juste que tu te rapproches doucement de certains membres de la compagnie et que peut-être … tu aimerais en courtiser un. "  
Je cligne des yeux en le regardant. Il fait exprès de garder son regard au loin et ne me regarde pas. Il a dit ce que je crois ?  
" Un ?  
\- Oui. Et je dois dire qu'il te regarde souvent également. Tu as l'air de l'intéresser. "  
Un silence flotte. Un nain ? Qui ? … Nori ? Non, lui c'est juste son rôle d'espion. On est proche parce qu'il sait mon plus gros secret. C'est rien que ça. Non ? Je rougis à l'idée d'intéresser quelqu'un. Avant de secouer la tête. Non, pas le moment. On est dans une quête, bon sang de bois. Pas le temps. Pas le moment.  
" Naaah, tu te fais des idées. " je balaie l'idée. " Pis bon, je suis plus jeune que Kíli, ils doivent me prendre pour une gamine. " je rationalise.  
" Si tu le dis. " souffle le hobbit. J'ai les joues toutes chaudes. Hum. Bilbo me fait rougir. Super. Je m'allonge sur le dos sans déranger les rongeurs sur moi. Le ciel est encore bien bleu et plein de nuages cotonneux. Certaines souris en profitent pour prendre une place sur ma poitrine et se laver à grand coup de patte et de dents. C'est tellement choupou.  
" Comment ça marche la drague ici ? " je demande, soudain curieuse. C'est un des aspects de la vie d'ici que je connais pas. On l'a jamais abordé avec Bilbo.  
" La … drague ?  
\- Heu, pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on est intéressé par plus que de l'amitié. "  
Je vois les oreilles du hobbits devenir toute rouge. Ahah, bien fait. J'ai pas à être la seule à être mal à l'aise.  
" Je sais pas pour les nains, mais ça doit pas être bien différent des hobbits : on s'échange des cadeaux, on invite à venir boire le thé ou partager un repas. Généralement, c'est l'homme qui commence à faire savoir son intérêt. La femme peut refuser, bien sûr. Quand les deux se sentent à l'aise et veulent aller plus loin, des vœux sont échangés, ainsi que des alliances. Pendant une année, ils continuent de se fréquenter, invitent leurs familles respectivement, échangent leur point de vue sur ce qu'ils désirent après le mariage. Et si tout va bien, l'été ils se marient. " explique Bilbo, en faisant des gestes de la main. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil.  
" Finalement, pas si différent de là où je viens. " juste beaucoup plus lent et bien sûr, prendre en compte que rien ne sort du mariage.  
Soudains, les rats et souris partent en courant. Je me relève alors. Qu'est-ce qui leur a fait peur ?  
" Pardon, mais j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. " annonce Ori qui s'assoit avec nous, en tailleur, en tripotant dans ses mains quelque chose que je ne vois pas.  
" Chez les nains, c'est … similaire, mais différent en même temps.  
\- Comment ? " on demande en cœur avec Bilbo. Le fait d'avoir parlé en même temps nous fait tous rire quelques instants avant qu'Ori ne reprenne la parole.  
" Chez les nains, ce sont les femmes qui font les premiers pas. Nos traditions impliquent aussi des échanges de tresses et de perles gravés. C'est généralement beaucoup plus long que les hobbits, nos rythmes de vies étant différents. J'ai entendu dire que mes parents se sont tournés autour pendant pratiquement une décennie avant que mon père n'aille demander la main de ma mère.  
\- Dix ans ? Whoo. C'est long. Ils devaient vraiment s'aimer pour attendre si longtemps avant se marier … " je souffle. Ori me sourit.  
" Oui, ils étaient très amoureux. Mais les nains aiment peu souvent en dehors de leur art.  
\- Je comprends. Quand on s'investit dans un métier qui nous plait c'est dur de voir ce qui se passe autour de nous. " je commente.  
Après tout, c'est à peu près ce qui m'arrivait : je préférais bosser chez moi que de me faire des amis et des amoureuses ou amoureux.  
" Et dans ton monde, ça se passe comment ? " demande soudainement Bilbo.  
" Dans mon monde ? C'est … " différent ? Immorale pour vous. " Anarchique. "  
Ori me regarde avec intérêt. Il est parfois flippant tellement il est curieux. Bilbo me regarde aussi avec intérêt. Je souffle.  
" Certains mariages sont pour la vie, certains divorce et se remarie, certains ne se marie pas, certains ont plusieurs partenaires à la fois, certain se réserve pour une seule personne, d'autres voient plusieurs personnes, puis se marie avec une, certains changent de partenaire chaque nuit, certains font ça entre ami, certain échange leur partenaire … Il y a autant de situations que de personnes. "  
Ori a l'air profondément dégoûté et a arrêter de jouer avec ce qu'il a dans les mains. Bilbo me regarde, tout rouge et avec les sourcils et le nez froncé. Des deux, c'est lui qui le prends le mieux. Faut dire que j'lui ai déjà touché deux mots que mon monde paraît dépravé par rapport à celui-là. Ça l'empêche pas de ne pas approuver du tout des mœurs de mon monde.  
" Et … toi ? " demande timidement Ori en regardant ses mains.  
" Moi quoi ? " je demande, ne comprenant pas trop la question.  
" Tu … as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Ou eut quelqu'un … ? " il a une toute petite voix, comme s'il voulait savoir, mais n'osait pas.  
" J'ai eut quelques partenaires, rien de trop sérieux. Ces dernières années personnes. L'amour m'intéresse plus trop. " et pour ce qui est des plaisirs solitaire internet est magique, comme on dit, mais ça ça les regarde pas.  
" Si tu devais courtiser … tu ferais comment ? " demande Bilbo  
" Je sais pas, je viendrais sans doute te demander de l'aide. J'suis nulle quand il s'agit de tout ça. " et je rigole. En vraie, je sais montrer mon intérêt, mais dans mon monde. Ici j'aurais aucune idée de où commencer ou d'où sont les limites acceptables. Bilbo rit jaune, pas à l'aise.  
Tant mieux, j'le suis pas non plus.

Heureusement, la discussion s'oriente bientôt vers l'élevage de moutons et la laine. Je savais pas qu'Ori savait faire du crochet ! Mais ça explique que pas mal de gens dans la compagnie ont des accessoires crochetés : c'est des cadeaux d'Ori.  
" Il en fait depuis qu'il est tout petit, c'est Dori qui lui a apprit. " rajoute soudainement une voix dans mon dos.  
" Ça va devenir une habitude de te voir débarqué de nulle part ? " je demande à Nori, penché au-dessus de moi. Depuis combien de temps il est là ?  
" Ça te dérange ? " demande-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je hausse les épaules.  
" Non, c'est rassurant de savoir que notre espion est discret. " juste j'aime pas l'idée de me faire surprendre n'importe où, n'importe quand.

En début de soirée, on est de nouveau seul avec Bilbo et notre discussion de l'après-midi tourne dans ma tête.  
" Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? " je tripote ma tresse pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, au risque de me dégonfler.  
" Hum ? Bien sûr ?  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore célibataire ? " il me dévisage et je baisse la tête sur mes pieds. " Ça me regarde pas, te sens pas obligé de me répondre. C'est juste que tes voisins s'en plaignent pas mal et je sais bien que c'est pas courant pour les hobbits. Du coup, je me demandais si c'était un choix … ou si tu étais aromantique ?  
\- Aromatique ? Comme les herbes ? "  
Sa question me fait rire et je mets rapidement une main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire.  
" Nah. " je réponds quand je me calme. " Aromantique. C'est-à-dire que tu ne ressens pas d'attirance romantique. " je le regarde, son cerveau a l'air de tourner, mais il a arrêté de rougir.  
" C'est … par choix. Je … suis pas attiré par les femmes ? Enfin, je crois pas. J'ai déjà était attiré par des hommes, mais pas encore au point de vouloir … plus ? " il bredouille en regardant ses pieds.  
" Oh. Ceci explique cela. " et avec la vision très hétéronormé de la Comté, il a pas dû explorer ses sentiments plus que ça non plus.  
" Vous avez plein de mots pour définir l'amour, par chez vous, je me trompe ? " me coupe dans mon fil de pensée Bilbo.  
" Oh, oui ! Plein de spectre pour la sexualité, plus de deux genres, plein de façon de nous exprimer. Un sacré bordel ! " je ris doucement.  
" Des genres ? "  
Oh. Je vais devoir expliquer. Pas faute de faire la distinction entre genre et sexe depuis qu'on se connaît (et bien avant en fait).  
" Tu sais que dans la Comté, vous avez que deux genres ? Mâle avec un pénis et femme avec un vagin. " Il rougit à ma réponse, mais hoche la tête. " Bien et bah … D'où je viens on distingue le sexe qui est entre tes jambes de ton genre. Tu peux donc être une femme avec un pénis ou un homme avec un vagin. Certains sont les deux genres en même temps, certains aucun des deux. Bref, il y a une foultitude de genres. " et je regrette fortement de pas être plus informés sur le sujet pour présenter ça correctement à Bilbo. C'est méga complexe comme sujets et j'suis définitivement pas la plus au courant, surtout que le sujet est encore mal partagé.  
" Oh, je vois. Cela a l'air plus facile. " mais ma réponse semble lui aller.  
" Pas plus facile … Chaque époque a ses défis et ça occasionne pas mal de violence si tu ne rentres pas dans les p'tites cases, mais doucement, on travaille dessus, pour que ça aille mieux pour tout le monde. " j'explique en souriant.  
Non, la théorie des genres est encore un sacré bordel à expliquer aux gens qui ne veulent rien entendre. Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir.

Mais ça veut dire qu'ici le vaisseau Bagginshield peut flotter. Peut-être.  
" Et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? " je tente de satisfaire ma curiosité.  
" En vue ? Non. " réponds-t-il sans même rougir.  
Zut. Peut-être pas en fait.


	37. Sans thé

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Far over the Misty Moutains cold P8ymgFyzbDo  
Indochine - Alice & June Dnzs-ri0WK8**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36  
Sans thé**  
 _09_ juillet

* * *

Cette nuit, on a dormi dans des lits fait par les animaux de Beorn dans l'étable. Ni lui, ni Gandalf ne sont encore rentré depuis hier.  
Le petit-déjeuner vient de se finir et je m'étire devant la maison. J'adore profiter de l'air et du soleil du matin, ça fait du bien.

C'est le moment que Sérénade choisit pour hennir.  
" J'arrive ! " je lui crie avant d'expliquer aux nains à portée de main " Sérénade m'appelle, à plus dans l'bus ! " et de filer jambe à mon cou voir la jument, elle s'est un peu éloignée du troupeau et des vaches.  
En arrivant près d'elle, elle ronfle et je lui caresse le nez.  
" Alors, quoi de prévu pour la journée poutoute ? " je lui demande en frottant mon front contre son encolure.  
" Elle voudrait te présenter en bonne et due forme aux autres. Il parait que tu voulais savoir le nom de tout le monde " je me tourne en sursautant vers la voix de Beorn. J'avais pas fait attention qu'il était là, en fait. Il doit être rentré depuis peu.  
" Han, ça serait rudement chouette si vous pouviez me présenter ! " je pépie. Il rigole et me met à cheval sur Sérénade.  
On se rapproche du troupeau. J'aperçois ma copine vache. " Coucou Grâce ! " je la salue, toute contente de pouvoir montrer que je connais son nom. Celle-ci me meugle dessus également contente.  
" Nous avons donc " commence le changeforme " Noria, Élixir et Sonate " Ça ce sont les trois autres vaches " Epson, Isis, Incas, Nuage, Danseur, Satin, Câline, Bulle, Belle, Rebelle," là j'ai dû étouffer un rire " Légende, Idylle et Osiris.  
\- Enchantée tout le monde ! J'vais tâcher de retenir vos noms à tous ! " je salue toute contente. Beorn a l'air aussi ravi que moi et je lui lance un énorme sourire.  
Avant de discuter quelques instants avec le troupeau. J'adorerais avoir les sous-titres en Arda, tout le monde semble parler un dialecte que je comprends pas. Les chevaux ont l'air très à l'aise avec l'énorme homme ours. Cela me fait sourire.  
" Sérénade se demandait si tu voulais aller te baigner entre filles. " je penche la tête sur le côté " je pense que pendant votre voyage tu as dû avoir peu de temps pour toi seule. "  
Han. L'idée de me baigner, de me laver et d'être un peu nue me tente beaucoup, surtout si je suis sûre de pas pouvoir être dérangée et de pas avoir de commentaire comme quoi c'est pas respectable et patati et patata.  
" Ça serait géniale ! Mais … les orcs ?  
\- Tu resteras sur mon domaine et s'il y a un souci, mes enfants courent très vite. Tu ne risques rien.  
\- Merci Papa Ours ! " je remercie pendant que Sérénade s'éloigne déjà au galop, une partie du troupeau suit ravie de m'emmener je ne sais où. Beorn est en train de rire à pleins poumons derrière.

Une fois descendue de Sérénade sur les rives d'une rivière, je regarde quels chevaux sont avec moi.  
" Donc, si je me plante pas, nous avons ici Sérénade, Satin, Isis, Caline, Bulle, Belle, Rebelle, Légende et Idylle, c'est ça ? " je tente de reconnaître. Comment j'ai pu retenir les noms et marquages associés, aucune idée, mais Sérénade est ravie d'hocher positivement la tête.  
Je regarde derrière elle, d'ici on voit à peine la maison, on est caché par des ruches et des arbres. Je suis certaine qu'on nous voit pas sans nous chercher expressément.  
Les juments sont déjà en train de s'enfoncer dans l'eau d'une rivière qui leur arrive au genou. Je me déshabille en vitesse et balance mes vêtements au sol. L'air est frisquet, je frisonne.  
" J'arrive ! " je crie pratiquement en fonçant dans l'eau, envoyant valser de l'eau de partout. Une des juments (Isis, je crois) tape alors fortement de l'antérieur dans l'eau et je me retrouve trempée et hurlante de rire. C'est frais, mais pas glacé. Du plat de la main je lui envoie de l'eau sur elle, elle rue, une autre jument m'envoie de l'eau. Ça part très rapidement dans une bataille d'eau hors de proportion.

Le pire ? J'ai même pas peur de jouer avec neuf juments en liberté.  
Je crois qu'en arrivant dans la Terre du Milieu j'ai perdu tout sens des responsabilités.

On récapitule : je suis au tiers de la quête du Hobbit, j'ai survécu un film entier (plus que deux), j'ai appris à me battre (enfin, j'ai les bases quoi), j'ai perdu mon carnet qui m'aidait à garder en tête des images de mon monde d'origine. Je dois parler à personne de ce que je sais, mais j'ai déjà frôlé le sujet avec Gandalf et Nori. Rajoutons à ça que si je sais grosso-modo pourquoi j'ai débarqué ici, je sais pas fondamentalement pourquoi. Le cheminement logique serait de se dire que je suis venue changer l'histoire. Quelle partie ? Thorïn et le mal du dragon ? La mort de la lignée de Durïn. Au vu de son importance, ça doit être ça. Sauf que j'ai atterie chez Bilbo et ce, bien avant la quête. Donc peut-être que c'est Bilbo que je dois sauver. Sauver de quoi ? De l'anneau ?  
Sans doute. Comment ? Je ne suis pas attiré par le bijou pour le moment, mais je ne suis qu'humaine, donc je serais attirée par lui si je le vois, est-ce que je pourrais garder mon discernement et être vraiment utile ? Après tout, j'ai le corps d'un hobbit, peut-être que moi aussi il ne m'influencera que peu. En parler à Bilbo, donc ? Ça serait plus logique d'en parler à Gandalf. Sauf qu'on en a besoin plusieurs fois pendant la quête. Donc peut-être garder ça secret du magicien pour le moment, histoire d'être sûr qu'on le garde pour le moment. De toute façon, j'aurais toujours le temps d'attraper Bilbo au calme un jour et lui en parler. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. J'attends qu'on soit rien que tous les deux et je lui en parle. Après la quête.

Un hennissement venant de la maison de Beorn me fait relever la tête et interrompt mes pensées. Rebelle à mes côtés arrête de brouter et hennit en retour.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
Je suis encore nue près de l'eau, allongé en éventail et sèche depuis longtemps, mais le soleil m'a gardé bien au chaud. Personne n'est venu me déranger et j'en ai bien profité pour être un peu seule avec mes pensées et ranger tout ça. J'ai fait une lessive rapide tantôt et on a bien joué avec les juments. Mais ça doit être l'heure de rentrer puisque Légende me tend ma culotte. Je ris à la vue de ça.  
" Merci Légende. " et je me rhabille rapidement. En levant les yeux vers le ciel je vois qu'en effet il est suffisamment sombre pour qu'on puisse commencer à distinguer les étoiles.  
Mince, j'ai loupé le repas de midi.  
Mon corps de hobbit n'est toujours pas au point si je peux louper un de nos trois repas journaliers.  
" J'espère que vous vous êtes aussi bien amusée que moi. Merci. " je remercie les juments. Sérénade me regarde avec intérêt pendant que j'essaye de grimper sur son dos sans succès. C'est pas simple, elle est bien plus grande que les poneys et Mûre à qui je me suis habituée. C'est finalement un coup de tête de Bulle qui m'a fait atterrir sur le dos de la jument. Je lui glisse un remerciement pendant que le troupeau reparte en trottant vers la maison de Beorn.

De retour devant la maison, les étalons sont là, hennissant à notre vue. Les moutons, vaches et autres animaux ont disparu. Sans doute déjà dans leur logement pour la nuit.  
" On est de retour ! " je salue en retour.  
" Alors, c'était agréable ? " me demande Bilbo en arrivant à côté de moi pour m'aider à descendre. Je l'ai pas vu arriver à nos côtés.  
" J'me sens fraîche comme un gardon !  
\- Le repas est près et Beorn nous a préparé de l'hydromel. On s'inquiétait ...  
\- Trop gentil ! Faut pas. " je le rassure en le serrant rapidement contre moi.  
J'avoue que j'ai pas du tout penser à les prévenir, je pensais que Beorn les préviendrait et s'il y avait le moindre souci un membre de la compagnie viendrait me chercher.  
J'ai à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de la maison que je me fais soulever sans prévenir dans les bras du géant homme-ours, qui me pose sur son épaule comme si je pesais rien. Il me prend pour une poupée, je crois.  
" Charlotte ! Alors, comment c'était ton après-midi ? Les nains ont eut peur de t'avoir perdue. Ils ne m'ont pas cru quand j'ai dit que tu étais en sûreté avec mes enfants. "  
Toute la compagnie est en effet à table, devant nous.  
" Heu. J'étais avec les juments de Beorn. On s'est baigné. Et j'me suis lavée ! " j'explique pendant que Beorn m'assoit sur une chaise (ça valait le coup de me porter). Faut vraiment que je perde cette habitude d'en faire qu'à ma tête … Enfin, je me dis ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois j'oublie. Bilbo est déjà assis à ma droite et Beorn s'installe à ma gauche. Les nains ont l'air rassuré pendant que j'extrapole sur ma journée et hoche la tête. J'entends Fíli demander " quand est-ce qu'on l'attache ? " et voit Dori, Balïn et Thorïn hocher la tête. Bilbo secoue négativement la tête en bougeant son nez comme un lapin. Je me contente de rire avec Gandalf et Nori à l'idée de ma personne attaché comme un bagage transporté par la compagnie.  
" Je savais pas que les nains étaient dans le bondage. " je me moque. Heureusement pour moi, Beorn fait diversion en proposant que le dîner commence.

Sur la table, c'est un véritable banquet. Les nains sont rapides à ignorer notre hôte et se racontent des histoires d'or et de trésors. Ça intéresse fortement Bilbo visiblement puisqu'ils les coupent régulièrement pour poser des questions, mais moi j'écoute d'une oreille distraite.  
Toute mon attention est portée sur un champignon fourré de fromage frais et d'herbes.  
" C'est divinement bon. " je m'extasie dans un murmure après avoir avalé une nouvelle bouchée. Beorn en profite pour nous en redonner à Bilbo et moi. Visiblement, il nous fait le service et laisse les nains se débrouiller.  
Ce qui est rigolo, c'est que bien que j'aie toujours adoré la bonne bouffe, c'est que depuis que je suis en Arda que j'ai découvert que la nourriture pouvait être aussi satisfaisante, d'un niveau d'alignement cosmique, je mange un truc agréable au palais et j'ai l'impression que l'univers tourne autour de moi et d'avoir trouvé ma destinée. Et ces champignons sont vraiment vraiment super méga bon.  
" Ils sont toujours aussi excitée à parler de choses immobiles ? " demande Beorn en se penchant un peu vers moi. Je lève mon nez de mon assiette vers lui.  
" Tout dépend de l'histoire des objets ou de leur valeur sentimentale. " je réponds en haussant les épaules. Généralement quand ils parlent trésor, je les compare à des pirates et j'écoute pas franchement. Je comprends l'intérêt qu'on peut avoir pour des objets d'héritages lointains et précieux, mais je suis pas très matérialiste en dehors de deux ou trois objets (on je devrais dire un, vu que j'ai plus que mon couteau).  
" Et toi ? Quelles sont tes histoires préférées ? " me demande-t-il après un bâillement. Les nains l'intéressent pas et il a fini de manger. En fait, seul Bilbo et moi somme encore en train de nous remplir l'estomac.  
" Le roi lion " je réponds sans réfléchir.  
" Ça parle de quoi ? "  
Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je raconterais mon film préféré à un change-forme … Ceci dit, ça m'a fait du bien de partager des histoires de chez moi. Même si ma mémoire est pas spécialement la meilleure, ça m'occupe bien et je suis ravie de partager. Beorn avait l'air ravi d'avoir une histoire avec des animaux. J'ai jamais été la meilleure conteuse, mais Beorn est un bon public. Bilbo et Ori ont fini par s'intéresser à mon histoire, également. Les discussions du côté des nains ont été plus calme, je soupçonne qu'ils écoutaient aussi.  
J'ai eut le droit à des applaudissements à la fin de mon histoire, même si j'ai précisé je ne sais combien de fois que je l'avais juste mémorisé vaguement et que j'étais même pas une bonne conteuse.

Ceci dit, même l'homme-ours finit par se lever.  
" Merci pour l'histoire Charlotte. Je m'en vais vous laisser. Je compte bien profiter de la nuit pour inspecter les alentours.  
\- Fais attention à toi. "  
Ce qui fait rire Beorn.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand ours et j'ai mes amis les animaux à mes côtés. " il m'ébouriffe rapidement le crâne et sans attendre que je réponde, il file par la porte qui claque après l'avoir passé. Rapide.  
En même temps, il avait prévenu qu'il aimait pas spécialement les nains.  
Je finis tranquillement mon verre d'hydromel. Les moutons sont déjà en train de débarrasser les assiettes vides des nains. Et Gandalf a encore disparu. Et c'est moi qu'on veut attacher ?

" J'ai cru qu'il partirait jamais. " se plaint Kíli. C'est pas très poli, notre hôte est super gentil et nous aide beaucoup. Sans lui on aurait le ventre vide et on repartirait sans aucun équipement. Je fais la moue, mais je garde mon avis pour moi. Tout le monde peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde.  
Je caresse rapidement la tête d'un mouton venu récupérer mon assiette pour me distraire du calme plat qui vient de tomber sur la compagnie. Sans doute un contre-coup d'avoir super bien mangé.

Soudain, Thorïn se lève très digne, sa pinte en l'air.  
" J'aimerais porter un toast à notre compagnie. " commence-t-il " Je n'aurais pu demander mieux que vous tous : de la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant. Je n'en demandais pas moins. "  
Il nous a même regardé droit dans les yeux Bilbo et moi pendant sa tirade. Je souris : depuis Carrock, Bilbo est enfin un membre à part entière de la compagnie !  
" A la compagnie ! " je lance en levant ma pinte en l'air.  
" Pour Érebor ! " lance Dwalïn en cœur avec Balïn !  
Bientôt, on est tous en train de boire notre hydromel cul-sec. Je laisse retomber ma pinte contre la table avec fracas. Tout le monde me regarde pendant que je lâche un énorme rot. Ils ont des airs choqués.  
" Oh, c'est bon, le mien était riquiqui par rapport à ceux que vous avez lâché chez Bilbo. " je râle en souriant. Ori lâche alors un monstre.  
" Mon chat, tu caches un dragon dans ton estomac toi ! " je me moque. Tout le monde rit et finalement un concours de rot arrive. Bilbo me regarde, outré.  
" Ils sont une mauvaise influence pour toi. " tente-t-il de me sermonner en secouant la tête, mais il sourit, alors j'y crois pas un instant.

La soirée continue. On boit, les nains chantent ou racontent des histoires. J'ai eut le droit de découvrir de nouveaux poèmes de batailles. Certains ce sont regroupés en familles, mais on reste tous autour de la table. Bilbo a trouvé je ne sais pas où des pommes qu'il mange en écoutant. J'ai beau savoir que c'est un hobbit et tout ça, son estomac sans fonds reste un mystère à mes yeux.  
" Il quitta le monde et prit son vol  
Au-dessus de l'océan de la nuit.  
La lune mit à la voile sur la bonne brise  
Et les étoiles furent emportées devant la lumière jaillissante. "  
Finisse en cœur les nains, d'un énième couplet d'une énième chanson sur Érebor et Smaug. Vous devinerez jamais combien ils ont de chansons sur le sujet, car les nains sont de véritables emo quand il s'agit d'exprimer leur chagrin et leur nostalgie. En même temps, je crois que c'est un des évènements les plus marquants du troisième âge et la perte d'un des sept royaumes nains, après celle de la Moria, c'est pas rien, surtout qu'Érebor était la plus grande citée naine et qu'elle avait été découverte par la première incarnation de Durin. Moi j'ai arrêté de faire totalement attention aux paroles et préfère depuis longtemps me faire transporter dans des mondes de rêveries semi-conscients quand j'écoute mon petit concert grégorien rien qu'à moi.  
Bofur me regarde d'un coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avance vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
" Tu veux bien nous chanter une chanson de chez toi ?  
\- Heu, si vous chanter votre chanson parlant d'Érebor et de par-delà le mont brumeux j'sais pas quoi. " je marchande  
" Vous entendez ça ? Madame Charlotte réclame " Par monts brumeux ! " "

J'ai déjà dit que c'est ma chanson préféré ? Bon, bah là aussi j'en ai le dos qui frissonne de joie. C'est magnifique. Et leur voix grave me fait vibrer. Bilbo est tout aussi captivé par leur performance.  
" J'm'en lasserais jamais. " je finis par dire une fois qu'ils ont fini et que j'applaudis à tout rompre. Ils ont l'air un poil moins tristounet que la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont chanté à cul-de-sac, est-ce que c'est parce que je l'apprécie ? Ou alors, c'est parce qu'ils sont en chemin pour récupérer leur royaume ?

" À toi. " m'encourage Bofur.  
" Vous voulez quoi ? "  
S'en suit dans le désordre et pêle-mêle des demandes de chansons de bars et d'amour. Finalement, les voix de Bilbo et Nori s'élèvent pour dire que non, les chansons de bars me sont interdites vu mon vocabulaire. Leur réaction me fait rire. Ori hoche juste vigoureusement de la tête, j'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Dori a l'air horrifié ceci dit. Kíli et Fíli sont très intéressés par ce que raconte Ori, quoi que ce soit. Une chanson d'amour ? J'vais pas chanter " un jour mon prince viendra " j'connais littéralement que ce vers. Oh, tiens, le groupe préféré de ma mère, est-ce que je connais une chanson par cœur ?  
Je pense, oui.  
" J'en ai une qui vous plaira p'tet ! " je finis par dire. ça coupe court à toute discussion. Cette fois-ci je suis ravie que Bofur ne me fasse pas me lever sur la table. J'vais déjà être suffisamment le centre d'attention comme ça. Je ferme les yeux. Pas besoin de fredonner l'air ce coup-ci, le rythme est plus simple à suivre.  
" Et un, deux, trois, Alice est née au pays des cauchemars  
Je voudrais juste la rassurer  
Et un, deux, trois, Alice est tombée dans un trou noir  
Je pourrais peut être la sauver  
Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal?  
Je n'me rappelle de rien  
Il y a beaucoup trop de monde autour de moi  
Alice ne te retourne pas  
Et un, deux, trois, Alice est née dans un endroit  
Un endroit qu'il ne fallait pas  
Et un, deux, trois, Alice au pays des étoiles  
Il était une fois quelqu'un comme moi  
Mais si tu me vois, je crois que tu grandiras  
Et un, deux, trois, Jésus Christ est tellement mort pour rien  
J'espère que tout ira bien  
Mais c'est qu'ici il n'y a plus de place  
Pour qu'elle puisse grandir d'avantage  
Elle n'avait juste qu'un ennui  
C'est de comprendre les jours de pluie  
Mais je suis là "

Je rouvre mes yeux et souris. J'suis pas la meilleure chanteuse, surtout que je chante seule et a capella, contrairement aux nains qui chantent toujours à plusieurs et ont un truc avec leur pied et main pour produire de la musique avec n'importe quoi, mais j'suis contente de leur partager mon monde (fausses notes incluses dans ma prestation).  
" Ça a déjà un peu plus de sens " commente Balïn. " Mais ça parle de quoi en fait ? " Demande Bilbo " C'est bizarrement tourné vos chansons " commente Thorïn.  
" Grosso-modo, ça parle de la difficulté à grandir dans mon monde. " en tout cas, c'est ce pour quoi j'ai toujours pris la chanson. J'sais pas si c'est ça le sens initiale que voulais le groupe. Vu que ça parle d'Alice, ça parle p'tet de changement de monde. Ou de la difficulté à s'adapter.  
En voyant ça comme ça, ça colle bien à ma situation en fait. Peut-être pour ça qu'inconsciemment j'y ai pensé.  
" Grandir ? " demande Bilbo, toujours curieux. Je regarde Kíli, le plus jeune, puis Fíli et Ori. Puis je regarde leur famille, Thorïn, Nori, Dori et je pense à Dís, leur maman et aux parents d'Ori dont j'ai vaguement entendu parler. Les nains ont un esprit de famille très fort. Il y a qu'à voir les frères Bombur et Bofur avec leur cousin Bifur. Et toute la troupe qui a des liens de familles plus ou moins lointain et sont tous hyper soudé.  
" C'est très chaotique d'où je viens. Chacun pour sois et que le meilleur gagne. C'est la loi du plus fort dès qu'on sait marcher. " j'hausse les épaules, comme si ça m'avait jamais atteints. Mais si, avant d'arriver en Terre du milieu, je vivais seule et ignorais la plupart de mes semblables. Pas ermite, mais pas loin. Je pensais que ça ne me faisait rien. Après tout, on ne peut pas manquer ce qu'on ne connaît pas, mais maintenant que j'ai Bilbo et les nains, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais revivre seule. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les regards des nains et me ressers de l'hydromel pour m'occuper les mains.  
" À quel âge tu as quitté ta famille déjà ? " demande Bilbo.  
" 18 ans.  
\- Pour quoi si tôt ?  
\- J'avais l'âge pour. C'est l'âge où socialement on doit partir de chez nos parents.  
\- Et … ton père ?  
\- Jamais eut de père. "  
À ça, je bois sciemment mon hydromel. J'aime pas parler de mon père. Kíli me regarde maintenant avec un air compatissant.  
" Moi non plus j'ai pas connu mon père. " tente-il de me consoler. Je souffle. Le coup du compatissant. Je sais qu'il est mort peu avant sa naissance. Sa mère a été dévastée. C'est gentil de la part de Kíli de vouloir montrer que je suis pas seule dans mon cas, mais ...  
" Mon père est pas mort. " je jette entre la poire et le fromage, j'ai envie de partir. La bonne humeur de tantôt a totalement disparu et tout le monde me regarde.  
" S'il n'est pas mort … Et que tu n'as pas eut de père, que lui est-il arrivé ? Enlevé ? " demande Dori, cherchant à comprendre.  
" Il a engrossé ma mère et est parti. " je réponds sobrement en regardant Bilbo qui a une grimace, sûrement une réaction à mon terme pas très polie pour signifier une grossesse, mais je préfère le regarder lui que les nains " J'l'ai jamais connu. " j'ajoute, avant de tourner le regard vers mon verre subitement très intéressant. La plupart des nains me jettent des regards peinés ou horrifiés je remarque du coin de l'œil. J'ai encore lâché une bombe. Eh. Va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de dire des trucs.  
" Comment ? Ton père a laissé ta mère seule avec un enfant en bas-âge ?  
\- Il est parti dès qu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte. " je réponds à Dori qui est proprement scandalisé. " Ils n'ont jamais été mariés, il n'avait pas d'obligation au vu des mœurs de mon monde. " des protestations s'élèvent, je lève une main " J'l'ai dis, mon monde c'est pas un monde de bisounours. "

Jusque-là, les nains savaient que mon monde était particulièrement différent du leurs, mais je crois que là le choc des cultures vient de rentrer en collisions tel un train à pleine vitesse. Je regarde comme une personne externe à la scène Balïn et Dori s'offusquer que jamais un nain digne de ce nom ne songerait à faire ça (encore moins le ferait) et la plupart des autres nains disent des trucs dans un brouhaha où je distingue rien. Bilbo est le premier à réagir directement à ma personne en me serrant dans ses bras. Visiblement, en cours de route j'ai commencé à pleurer en silence. Pour quoi ? Je sais pas. Sans doute en réaction au fait que je viens de me rendre compte que ma nouvelle famille d'adoption que j'ai trouvé en la compagnie tient vraiment à moi, c'est pas qu'une image parce que je fais partie de la compagnie et que je me suis trouvé une famille d'adoption en arrivant ici. Si avant je pensais n'avoir que Bilbo, maintenant j'ai aussi les nains. Ils m'apprécient vraiment, même Thorïn et ceux comme Glóïn ou Óïn dont je ne suis pas spécialement proche. Le fait est que je me retrouve assise, Bilbo debout contre moi, ma tête dans ses bras. À pleurer de tristesse de joie de les avoir. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre personne arrive et nous prend tous les deux dans les bras.  
" Même si je me doute que ton monde doit te manquer, je suis content que tu sois là. " c'est Bombur, je reconnais la voix. Je suis en train de pleurer à chaude larmes et je sens d'autres bras tenter de se mettre autour de nous. Je relève la tête. Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Glóïn et Kíli sont aussi là. J'me sens comme un teletubies en mode " gros câlin ".  
" Si Bilbo est maintenant ton frère, laisse nous être ta famille. " propose Bofur avec un clin d'œil quand je me calme un peu.  
" J'en serais ravie. " je réponds en souriant et m'essuyant les yeux.  
" À la compagnie de Thorïn ! Une grande famille de joyeux lurons ! " s'exclame Bofur, resservant à tout le monde de l'hydromel avec l'aide de Nori pendant qu'on se rassoit tous.  
Je m'attendais pratiquement à ce que Thorïn râle et refuse un truc du genre " c'est pas un nain mais un hobbit " mais même lui boit cul-sec avec nous. Après avoir reposé ma pinte (encore une fois trop brusquement), j'éclate de rire, j'ai les joues trempées, mais le cœur léger. Que demander de plus que des amis et une famille comme eux ? J'ai peut-être perdu mon monde, mais j'ai gagné quatorze grands-frères.  
" Ohana ! " lance Nori. Les nains le regardent sans comprendre et moi je souris à l'idée qu'il s'en souvienne. " C'est une expression qu'une hobbit m'a apprit. " ajoute-t-il, comme si ça expliquait tout. Je souffle en rigolant sous cape, j'suis bonne pour expliquer à sa place, vu qu'il a pas l'air parti pour.

Je suis à moitié allongée sur la table, un rat jouant avec mes doigts et me léchant les doigts. J'ai abusé de la boisson et ai la tête qui tourne un peu. J'observe du coin de l'œil les nains. Ils sont tous éparpillés autour de la pièce, en train de fumer et discuter. Bofur chantonne pour lui, son frère et son cousin une chanson. Bilbo fume avec Fíli et Kíli, il leur raconte une histoire de son affreuse cousine Lobellia de ce que je comprends. Pour ma part, je repasse en boucle dans mon cerveau des chansons de mon monde dont j'arrive à me souvenir. Mon cerveau est un disque rayé. Je retrouve les paroles d'une chanson, ça me fait penser à une autre, alors je me la chante et ainsi de suite. C'est un truc qui va me manquer : les musiques que j'appréciais ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.  
Le rat repousse ma main d'une patte et se redresse de toute sa hauteur. Ses vibrisses s'agitent. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend ? Il tend les pattes vers un grain de raisin qui vient d'entrer dans mon champ de vision. C'est Ori qui tente une approche. Le rat ouvre la bouche et d'un rapide mouvement, attrape le grain de raisin, Ori lâche un petit cri murmuré pendant que le rat vient se cacher sur mes genoux pour manger son bien. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.  
" J'arrive pas à savoir comment tu peux autant aimer les rats.  
\- J'en avais quand j'étais plus jeune. "  
Il s'assoit à côté de moi, une pinte de lait à la main et m'en passe également une.  
" Finis avec l'hydromel ?  
\- Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. "  
Je souris. Il est tellement mignon. On dirait pas qu'il est plus vieux que Fíli et Kíli.  
" J'en ai eut une dizaine, avant d'arrêter d'en adopter. Ça me brisait le cœur à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux mourraient de vieillesse. Ils ont une vie trop courte. " je continue en caressant celui sur mes genoux et me redressant pour boire mon lait. Ori me sourit. " C'est vrai que ça doit être dur à vivre. Les humains sont très proches de leurs animaux de compagnie, mais nous les nains on en a pas. Enfin, certains sont proche de leur monture, mais pas de cette façon. " explique-t-il. " Bombur a dit que ton monde te manquait. C'est vrai ?  
\- Seulement deux ou trois trucs. Rien qui ne me donne envie de repartir, même si je pouvais. J'suis bien mieux ici. Et pis, j'ai une famille à surveiller maintenant. Faudrait pas qu'elle finisse dans le bidon d'un dragon. " je lui souris et lui tape doucement l'épaule. Ça le fait rire. Il a l'air rassuré.  
" Qu'est-ce qui te manque ?  
\- Mes chats. Et j'arrive pas à me souvenir de certaines chansons que je suis persuadée d'adorer. Certains mots m'échappent. C'est très frustrant. " je fronce les sourcils : avec le temps ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant  
" Mais tu en apprendras d'autres. Je suis sûre que Bofur sera ravie de t'en apprendre. " il se penche pour me murmurer à l'oreille " je suis sûre qu'il sera super content de t'en apprendre des pas du tout recommandable. Ou alors on peut demander à Nori. Il en connaît un rayon lui aussi."  
Et il se redresse, un énorme sourire au visage pendant que je rigole seule.  
" J'en suis sûre ! "  
Je sens le rat sauté de mes genoux.  
" Dis, tu veux bien me parler de ton monde ?  
\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? "  
On a donc passé une partie de la soirée à discuter de mes chats, de mon métier d'illustratrice, du fonctionnement d'un ordinateur (puis d'une calculette), puis de l'histoire de la calligraphie de mon monde, de ma petite sœur un peu, mais beaucoup de trucs du quotidien que j'appréciais.  
Cela me fait du bien de parler de mon monde, cela fait quelque temps que j'en ai pas parlé à Bilbo et j'en avais besoin. Il faut dire que notre quête prends pas mal de notre attention.

" Vous devriez aller vous coucher tous les deux. " annonce Dori en nous faisant sursauter.  
On est penché l'un sur l'autre, à se murmurer nos histoires depuis très longtemps. J'ose pas savoir combien de temps à passer, mais il y a plus grand monde encore debout : Balïn, Dwalïn, Bifur, Thorïn et Nori en dehors de nous.  
" On dirait que vous aller vous endormir debout. " nous murmure-t-il avant d'un bras nous lever et nous diriger vers le coin de l'étable où des draps et oreiller ont été installé pour former des lits. Il est fort le Dori, il arrive à nous emmener vers les lits alors que je suis sûre que je marche pas vraiment. Je flotte plus que tout, en fait. Je pense que Ori est dans le même état.  
J'aperçois la touffe de cheveux de Bilbo, déjà enseveli sous une couette et dormant profondément. Dori lâche enfin ma taille.  
" Allez, dormez bien tous les deux. " j'entends le nain nous dire pendant que je me love dans ma couette, le nez contre les cheveux de Bilbo.


	38. Am Stram Gram

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Les rois de la Suède - Parniak le cougar nESnwwUbs_M**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**  
 **Am Stram Gram**  
 _10 juillet_

* * *

" Regardez-les comme ils sont mignons tous les deux. "

Une voix me tire de mon sommeil. Je grommelle et resserre mes bras contre moi. J'entends grogner. Tiens ? J'm'étais pas endormie seule ? On me serre alors au niveau de la taille. J'entends des petits rires qui se veulent discret. J'ouvre un œil. Tiens, un torse. Je lève la tête. Ah. Bilbo. Je suis dans ses bras et je lui enserre la taille. C'est chaud. Et confortable. J'enfonce ma tête contre son torse. J'suis bien. J'vais rester là un peu plus.

" Qu'est-ce que vous regardez avec tant d'intérêt ? " demande une voix. Gandalf, ça ressemble. " Oooh. Je vois. " et je l'entends rire avec les nains.  
" Shuuuu. " je grogne. Bilbo sursaute alors. " Charlotte ? " je l'entends murmurer embrumé.  
" Ils sont méchants.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Les gens qui m'empêchent de dormir. "  
En vrai, on a une voix horrible de gens qui sortent du sommeil et prennent trop de temps à prononcer les voyelles. J'entends des rires. Et Bilbo se redresse brusquement. Han. J'suis plus dans ses bras.  
" Pat pat. " je grogne pour signifier que je veux qu'il revienne et j'ouvre les bras vers la direction où je pense qu'il est, aillant encore les yeux fermés.

" Jeannot Lapin redevient gras et appétissant, à force de pain et de miel ! " et j'entends le gloussement de Beorn et un pouiquement de Bilbo. Je me redresse, encore enroulé dans la couette.  
" Qui qui veut manger Bilbo ?! " je m'inquiète. Mais devant moi, il y a l'intégralité des nains, Gandalf au milieu et accroupis à côté de Bilbo un doigt dans son ventre, Beorn.  
Ma réaction déclenche des rires. Je grommelle des trucs dans ma couette pendant que Bilbo s'étire. J'me sens encore envie de dormir. Beorn se redresse.  
" Allons déjeuner. " il a l'air tout joyeux Papa Ours.  
Je baille lourdement, Bilbo est en train de suivre les nains vers la salle à manger. Je vais me recoucher je crois. Je pense que j'ai bu trop d'hydromel.  
" Même toi petit lapin. " j'entends Beorn déclarer avant de me faire soulever avec ma couette.  
" Hein ? " je couine avant de me retrouver sur une chaise trop large pour moi, encore dans ma couette et avec un bol de lait … au miel devant moi.  
" Mes amies les souris m'ont dit que tu avais mal dormi. " me sourit doucement en me regardant avec intérêt.  
Moi ? Mal dormit ? Non, j'étais bien contre Bilbo je décide en prenant le bol dans les mains. Chauuud. Ça fait du bien. Je souffle de contentement. Enfin, c'est plus un saladier qu'un bol pour moi. Disons que c'est un bol taille Beorn. Autour de moi j'entends des bruits de mastication. J'aimerais que l'instant dure toujours. Pourquoi ? J'étais pas mieux dans la comté ? À cause des chevaux trop intelligents de Beorn ?  
" Ah. " je viens de me rendre compte de ce que veut dire les souris du changeforme.  
" Non, juste je sais que notre aventure est pas terminée. Ça me rassure pas. " j'explique en regardant mon bol et en buvant quelques gorgées. Le lait chaud coule dans ma gorge jusque dans mon estomac. Ça fait un bien fou. Beorn se contente de grogner.  
" Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. " me murmure-t-il. Je sens son souffle sur mes cheveux, pendant qu'il enlève du bout des doigts des morceaux de pailles de mes cheveux.  
" C'est gentil comme tout. Mais j'irais jusqu'à Érebor.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu serais bien ici.  
\- J'en doute pas. Mais j'ai ma famille à aider. "  
Tous les bruits de mastication autour de nous s'arrêtent. Beorn m'embrouille les cheveux en rigolant doucement. Les nains me fixent. J'ai dit une bêtise ?  
" Je vois pourquoi les nains t'aiment tant. " grogne doucement l'homme ours.

Parlant d'Érebor. Je m'étire et m'extirpe de la couette qui me tenait prisonnière pendant toute la durée du déjeuner. Demain on repart, mais j'ai encore des trucs à faire et les nains ont pas encore l'air prêt à partir.  
Beorn et Gandalf sont partis je sais pas où (je sais même pas quand Gandalf est revenu, ni ce qu'il a fait). Je me laisse tomber de la chaise assez lourdement (elle est haute) et m'avance vers Dwalïn qui arrêtent de discuter avec son frère quand il me voit arriver.  
" Est-ce que je peux te demander de m'entraîner ? " je lui demande. Après tout, j'ai pas eut d'entraînement depuis Fondcombe, j'ai pas envie de finir rouiller.  
Il me détaille de haut en bas quelques instants, coule un regard vers Bilbo qui secoue négativement la tête, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de s'entraîner également.  
" Ori ! Kíli ! Fíli ! " hurle Dwalïn avant de prendre la porte. Je le suis, rapidement suivit par les jeunes nains.

Bien vite, Dwalïn est en train de nous aboyer des ordres. Je suis contre Kíli. Visiblement, j'ai le niveau. Enfin. Il doit le croire. J'ai déjà vu Kíli s'entraîner avec son frère, j'en suis pas convaincue.  
J'ai dans ma main un bout de bois qui fera office de couteau.  
À côté de nous, Ori et Fíli se battent à main nue sous le regard de Balïn. J'pensais pas le doux petit agneau de Ori aussi farouche. Il fait presque peur.  
" Prête ? " me demande Kíli en faisant tournoyer son bout de bois faisant office d'épée dans sa main. Il se la joue cool et sûr de lui. Je resserre mon bâton. Autant je faisais confiance à Dwalïn de jamais me toucher, autant là je suis pas convaincue que Kíli saura s'arrêter. Mais il faut que je lui fasse confiance, j'ai pas tellement le choix.  
Il est déjà en position, grand sourire aux lèvres et il sautille presque sur place. Dire que j'me foutais de la tronche des personnages de Street Fighter … Il est beaucoup plus remuant que Dwalïn qui est toujours impassible en comparaison.  
Je saute d'un bond vers le jeune nain en tenant à deux mains mon morceau de vous. Il sursaute, mais avant de réagir, il a déjà son arme contre la mienne au-dessus de nos têtes. Il est désormais très concentré sur mes mouvements, mais je suis quand même contente de l'avoir surpris. Un jeu de jambes, je tournicote sur moi et je retrouve sur son flanc. Il fait un pas de côté et il se retrouve de nouveau en face de moi. Il abat son bâton juste là où j'étais quelques secondes avant si j'avais pas sauté sur le côté. Je profite qu'il ait son arme basse pour bondir en avant une nouvelle fois. Son bout de bois arrête mon mouvement et sans que j'ai pu réagir, glisse le long de ma branche et le bout de son arme me touche le torse. Je sursaute en arrière, mais c'est trop tard.  
" Je suis touché ! "  
Et Kíli me sourit intensément. Très content de son coup.  
" On recommence. Charlotte ne reste pas immobile ! Sers-toi de tes jambes. " lance Dwalïn.

Dwalïn nous regarde danser depuis de longues minutes. Aucun de nous ne se touche. On se met en garde, on tente des choses, mais rien ne passe. J'ai moins d'allonges que Kíli, donc moins d'effet de surprise, mais là où lui me bloque, moi je fais des pirouettes et lui échappe plus facilement. De toute façon, je pense que si j'essayais de le bloquer j'finirais juste par terre : il est beaucoup plus fort que moi en force brute. Je commence à plus savoir quoi tenter. Ceci dit, je suis contente d'arriver à peu près à tenir tête à Kíli, même si je sais qu'il y va tout doux avec moi.  
J'ai soudainement une épiphanie : je suis plus petite que lui ! Et plus souple comme me le répète souvent Dwalïn !  
Je saute en avant, directement vers Kíli. Il s'attendait à une attaque frontale et il se place pour parer avec son arme. Je glisse sous ses jambes (merci la petite taille des hobbits femelles), me retourne et d'un coup de jambe, le met à terre. Il tombe la tête la première et se rattrape de justesse par le coude pour ne pas se prendre le bout de son bâton dans le ventre. Merci les réflexes de Kíli et la robustesse des nains. Je pose la pointe de mon bâton sur sa cuisse, contre son manteau.  
" Touché ! C'est toi le chat ! " je piaille en me relevant, toute contente de l'avoir ENFIN touché. Il se relève, laissant sa branche au sol et me regarde avec un grand sourire que je n'aime pas. Oh. Ça pue. Je lâche mon couteau et hurle " Noooon ! " de manière dramatique en courant, les mains en avant. J'ai le temps de faire quatre pas que je sens des mains autour de ma taille et m'écroule lourdement au sol, Kíli sur mon dos.  
" Tu disais ? " annonce-t-il tout fièrement. J'ai la joue contre l'herbe et le sol. Soudain, j'ai plus rien sur moi. " Charlotte ! À l'aide ! " visiblement, Ori a volé à mon secours et a fait rouler Kíli plus loin, ce dernier étant déjà en train de prendre l'avantage. À quatre pattes je saute sur les deux, Fíli nous rejoint en quelques foulées et avant que je comprenne on se retrouve à se battre à quatre telles des chatons. On se bouscule, on rit à pleins poumons, je sais même pas s'il y a des équipes vu qu'un coup Ori m'aide, un coup il me plaque au sol.  
Soudainement, j'entends Bofur s'exclamer " Oh mon dieu, ils ont tué Kíli ! " et en effet, Fíli est magistralement debout sur Kíli, un pied sur le torse de son frère. Kíli est en train d'en faire une caisse en râle et geste dramatique.  
" Espèce d'enfoiré ! " je lance avant de sauter sur Fíli qui me récupère comme si je pesais rien et je finis dans ses bras, pendant qu'il tourne et que je me débats comme je peux telle une sardine dans un filet. J'entends Kíli râler et Ori hurler de rire. Fíli de son côté m'a littéralement mise sous son bras et rit à pleins poumons en regardant le brun et Ori se battre sur les genoux. Ils se tiennent l'un l'autre par les coudes et tente de se faire tomber.

" Allez, on arrête le massacre. " finis par couper Dwalïn en claquant des mains. Je l'avais oublié tient. Il se tient droit comme un i, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres, au côté de l'intégralité de la compagnie et de Bilbo.  
" Oups ? " je propose, soudainement rougissante. Fíli me repose au sol et je me redresse. Dire que c'est moi qui aie proposé qu'on s'entraîne tous. Ori est en train d'aider Kíli à se redresser. On est tous hyper crade à s'être roulé dans l'herbe.  
" On retourne à l'entraînement. Hop. " il tape dans ses mains de nouveau.

" Ça fait du bien de voir nos jeunes si heureux de vivre. " j'entends un nain déclarer pendant que je pare un coup de Kíli. Je crois que c'est Dori.

En fin de mâtiné, mon ventre fait un bruit de grizzlis à réveiller les morts. Kíli bloque alors le coup qu'il s'apprêter à m'infliger et se met à rire.  
" Je crois que Charlotte a faim ! " lance-t-il à Dwalïn qui sourit dans sa barbe.  
" Allez, fin de l'entraînement pour tout le monde. " déclare-t-il.

On s'est quasiment pas arrêté de la mâtinée. En me battant avec Kíli j'ai compris pourquoi les nains font autant de pirouettes quand ils se battent : ça déstabilise l'ennemi et permet d'éviter pas mal de coup. Dwalïn a passé son temps à rectifier mes pas et à apprendre de nouvelle façon de parer à Kíli.  
Ori se jette devant moi " Tu te bats bien ! J'aurais jamais pensé voir un hobbit se battre ! " rigole-t-il.  
" J'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin de savoir me battre. " je rigole également en jetant plus loin mon bâton maintenant très amoché " et toi ! T'es farouche au combat ! " je lui lance. Il rougit et souris comme si je venais de lui dire le plus beau compliment.

Quand on arrive dans la cuisine, Beorn et ses animaux nous ont déjà préparé un grand repas.  
" Chouette ! " je m'exclame à haute-voix, faisant rire Beorn.

Le repas n'a pas été aussi joyeux, cependant, Beorn et Gandalf nous répétant des conseil pour survivre dans la forêt.  
Gandalf a on ne sait quoi à faire et ne prévoit pas de nous accompagner. Même mes yeux implorants ne l'ont pas fait changer d'idée. Pourtant je suis convaincue qu'on aura besoin de lui quand on sera sous les barreaux. Mais rien ne le fait changer d'avis. On le reverra un jour, peut-être. De mémoire, quelques part juste avant la guerre de cinq armées.  
Visiblement, les orcs se tiennent plus ou moins sages aux frontières de Beorn.  
" Je propose que vous partiez dès vos affaires prêtes. " annonce Beorn. C'est plus un ordre qu'un conseil, on le sent, donc tout le monde acquiesce.

L'après-midi est un fouillis de préparatifs. Ça grouille de partout entre Gandalf qui donne des conseils, Beorn qui assistent les nains, les animaux de Beorn qui tentent d'aider aux mieux tout le monde et les nains qui s'occupent de remettre en état leurs armes, leurs vêtements, en coudre de nouveau, charger des sacs, cuisiner dans le four en pierre du jardin et que sais-je encore. Même Bilbo est utile puisqu'il est occupé à coudre avec Dori. Et moi ?  
J'ai proposé mon aide à un peu tout le monde, mais personne n'a besoin de moi. Je me sens proprement inutile. Même Bilbo m'a refusé d'aider : " tu es très gentille, mais je sais comment tes points tiennent. "

Je me retrouve donc à bouder dans un coin, sur une chaise avec un rat. Je l'ai nommé Pucchito. Il adore jouer avec moi, ça m'occupe en observant tout le monde. Le rat lui est occupé à jouer avec mes doigts. Je le chatouille soudainement, ce qui lui vaux des p'tits cris à la limite de l'ultrason qu'il faut traduire par des rires de rats. Je regarde par la fenêtre : la nuit tombe, les derniers rayons du soleil enveloppe le ciel et font apparaître les premières étoiles.  
" Eh, Papa-Ours a l'air occupé, ça te dirais qu'on aille voir pour faire à manger ? "  
Le rat s'immobilise sur mes genoux et penche la tête pour me scanner.  
" J'te nomme mon goûteur officiel ! " cela semble lui plaire puisqu'il saute immédiatement sur mon épaule.  
" En avant Léodagan ! " je lance alors en sautant presque sur mes pieds. Je navigue à travers la mer de nains, personne ne faisait trop attention à moi. Finalement, je finis par arriver à la cuisine. Bon, c'est bien, mais je fais quoi ? Je me penche pour laisser sauter Pucchito sur la table.  
" Risotto ? " je propose au rat. Après tout, c'est un des rares plats qui est quasi-inratable, même avec mes talents. Je suis le rat courir le long de la table, grimper dans un des sacs en jutes au sol et sautiller sur place.  
" C'est du riz ça ? " je demande en l'ouvrant, faisant attention à mon ami à poil. En effet, dedans je trouve du riz brun. " Et il n'y a plus la peau du riz, chouette pour moi. " je commente. Si je fais à manger pour … treize nains, un changeur de forme, deux hobbits et un magicien, ça fait … je compte sur mes doigts dix-sept. Sachant que tout le monde a bon appétit …  
" J'en fais pour vingt … ? " le rat hoche la tête, moyennement convaincu. " Bof, il y a d'autres trucs à manger avec, ça ira. " je finis par conclure et cherche dans les placards une marmite et un verre. Je trouve finalement la marmite et une tasse, ça fera l'affaire, vu que c'est juste un doseur. Je pose la marmite à l'emplacement du feu et garde le doseur près de moi.  
" Il me faudrait des oignons maintenant. Tu sais où il y en a ? " je demande à mon commis de cuisine qui va courir en sautillant vers la porte où en effet est suspendu des oignons. " Parfait ! Merci ! " et je prends dix oignons que je dispose sur la table. Un mouton est arrivé dans la cuisine et me tend délicatement un couteau d'office. " Oh, un deuxième commis ? Merci beaucoup. " et il me bêle délicatement dessus. Je coupe grossièrement les oignons en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le mouton me regarde faire. Petit rat lui de son côté m'aide en poussant plus loin au fur et à mesure les morceaux que je coupe. Il a pas l'air dérangé par les mécanismes de défenses du légume. Moi je pleure à chaude-larme et suit à moitié aveugle. Ce qui me rappelle soudainement une chanson " Mais Parniak, mais tu pleures … ? " je demande à haute-voix à un rat qui ne comprend pas, pendant que je commence à chanter en finissant mes oignons.  
" Parniak l'intrépide cougar qui flotte sur notre étendard. Le symbole de notre nation, la suède seule face à l'oppression. " Le rat se secoue en rythme, ravi de me voir sautiller sur place (en faisant attention à mes doigts). Je mets une larme de beurre au fonds de la marmite et me coupe dans ma chanson pour demander " Est-ce que tu veux bien allumer le feu s'il te plaît ? " au mouton qui le fait de bon cœur. Étrangement, je suis toujours aussi incapable d'allumer un feu sans allume-gaz. Heureusement que les animaux de Beorn sont plus capables que moi. Bien vite, les oignons sont caramélisés et je dose cinq verres de riz que je glisse dedans. Armé de ma louche et sous la surveillance de Pucchito sur mon épaule, je fais caraméliser le riz en chantant.  
Peu après avec le mouton, on recouvre le tout d'eau, puis d'un couvercle.  
" On forme une chouette équipe ! Le repas sera près d'ici peu. " je préviens. Le mouton hoche la tête et sort en trottinant de la cuisine.  
" Bon, le temps que ça cuise, un p'tit snack ça te dis ? " je propose à mon commis à longue queue. Il ne semble pas comprendre, mais il sautille presque sur mon épaule quand je lui propose une lichette de miel. Tiens, risotto au miel et oignon vert ? Ça peut le faire. " Tu sais quoi ? On va mettre du miel dans le riz ! " je propose. Le rat est encore en train de se lécher à fond les lèvres, sa petite langue rose sortant de sa bouche. Je lui repropose du miel en lui en mettant sur la patte. Il se jette pratiquement sur sa patte, ravit de sa confiserie pendant que je rajoute une dizaine de cuillères de miel dans notre repas. Pendant que mon copain se nettoie à fond la patte avec sa langue, je chante et cherche du regard des herbes à rajouter.  
" Suède sort tes griffes et attaque au visage, Parniak le shérif il défend tes rivages.  
\- C'est l'hymne de ton pays ? " demande soudain une voix et je me retourne tout sourire vers Bilbo.  
" Naaaah, du tout ! Mais c'est entraînant, non ? " Bilbo rigole et regarde ce que je fais dans la marmite.  
" Du riz ?  
\- Risotto !  
\- C'est … du riz.  
\- Naah, pas que, c'est du riz revenu dans des oignons et après on rajoute des trucs dedans. Je cherche des trucs à mettre dedans, justement.  
\- Je peux t'aider ? Et si on faisait des légumes sautés avec ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! "  
Au final, je me suis retrouvée à cuisiner avec Bilbo, surveiller mon riz (après y avoir ajouté des pousses d'oignons vert et quelques épices), filer de temps à autre des trucs à manger à Pucchito et apprendre les paroles de Parniak à Bilbo qui trouve l'air à son goût également. Le mouton est revenu de temps à autre nous surveiller et nous aider.

" J'ai jamais croisé d'animaux aussi intelligent … Certains comprenaient quelques mots, mais jamais je n'en ai vu d'aussi …  
\- Humain ? " propose Bilbo en remuant ses légumes, pendant que je rêvasse sur mon tabouret, attendant que l'eau de mon riz soit absorbés.  
" Ça doit être à force de parler avec un homme-ours. Ici les humains sont plus animales et les animaux plus humains. " relativise le hobbit.

" Je suis surprise.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Aucun nain n'est venu nous déranger. Pas même Bombur.  
\- Ah, oui. C'est normal.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, Pucchito a dit que tu étais sous ses ordres et que vous prépariez un festin. "  
Je regarde le rat sur mes épaules qui cligne des yeux devant moi, la figure même de l'innocence.  
" Je suis sous tes ordres comme ça ? " je lui demande en fourrant mon nez dans ses poils derrière ses oreilles. Le rat creucreutte doucement, sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il m'aime. Je lui souffle de l'air chaud dans les poils, profitant quelques instants de trop de sa douceur.  
" Et donc, pourquoi tu es venu ?  
Je me rappelle des premiers repas qu'on a fait ensemble, j'ai demandé à t'aider. " et il part presque en éclat de rire, si je fais semblant quelques secondes d'être offusqué, main sur le cœur, je rigole bien vite avec lui.  
Eh, j'ai jamais été vraiment doué.  
" Le rizotto, c'est inratable !  
\- Que tu dis ! "

Quand on sort de la cuisine, une marmite énorme chacun dans les mains, on est accueilli en héros dans une salle à manger déjà pleine de nains, magiciens et change-forme.  
" Alors, vous nous avez fait quoi ? " demande tout curieux Bombur quand on pose nos marmites sur la table.  
" J'ai juste fait des légumes pour aller avec ce qu'a fait Charlotte. " explique Bilbo en commençant à remplir une assiette et me l'a tendant. " Tu appelles ça comment ton riz déjà ?  
\- Du rissotto. " tous me regardent étrangement pendant que je mets du riz dans l'assiette que je tends au nain à ma gauche : Ori.  
" Du riz … ssoto ? " demande peu convaincu Bombur.  
" Oui-oui. " et sur ça, Pucchito toujours sur mon épaule couine, avant de filer sur la table vers Beorn. " On fait revenir des oignons, on rajoute le riz, on fait caraméliser avec du miel, on rajoute l'eau puis les épices et autres. C'est un des rares trucs que je sais cuisiner et vous verrez, c'est bon ! J'y ai mis du miel !  
\- Du miel ?! Dans du riz ? " s'étonne Bombur qui là regarde son assiette d'un drôle d'air.  
" Goutte. " je le force en finissant de servir les nains et observant Bombur. En fait, tout le monde (à part Beorn qui ne nous attend pas pour goûter) observe le cuisinier. Il renifle l'assiette et me regarde étrangement. Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Finalement, il prend un peu de riz dans sa fourchette et de goûter. Il ferme les yeux et j'arrive pas à lire son expression.  
" C'est … étrange, mais très bon ! " et il lève son assiette en ma direction.  
" Je te l'avais dit ! " et je m'assois, super heureuse dans une chaise pour manger avec l'impression d'avoir accompli une grande chose. " Je vous ferais dire que le soir où vous avez débarqué chez Bilbo, c'est moi qui avais cuisiné. " je lance, fière de moi. Non, mais, la confiance règne. " Et je vous ai pas empoisonné alors que je connaissais pas la moitié des plats que je faisais. " je continue. Ça fait rire tout le monde et Bilbo lance la discussion en racontant mes essais de cuisines chez lui, dont pas mal était relativement désastreux, mais ça fait rire tout le monde, dont moi, une fois la honte assumée.


	39. Pour une pessimiste, je suis optimiste

**Chapitre 38**  
 **Pour une pessimiste, je suis optimiste**  
 _11 juillet_

* * *

On me charge d'une nouvelle cape à ma taille et Óïn vérifie une dernière fois l'état de mes bobos : au visage on voit quasiment rien même si au toucher, c'est encore tendre, pour le coup, c'est visiblement plus noirs, mais bleus-jaune, ça continue son bonhomme de chemin vers la guérison. Faut dire qu'une semaine a passé depuis la montagne et les gobelins.  
Ce matin, j'ai dit au revoir à Grâce, aux autres vaches et à Pucchito et autres rats et souris. J'ai le cœur un peu serré, mais ça m'a fait du bien de revivre un peu avec des animaux. Je savais qu'avoir des rats me manquait, mais je m'étais pas rendu compte jusque-là combien ils m'avaient réellement manqué. Je crois que plus tard il faut que je rajoute des rats à mon troupeau de moutons et mon cheval. Et des chats. Faudra pas que j'oublie d'avoir des chats.

Dehors, les chevaux sont en train d'être harnaché et préparé. Je constate avec joie que Dori est en train d'apprendre à Ori à placer correctement le poids des provisions sur le dos d'un cheval. Je suis contente de voir qu'Ori ose demander à son grand frère pour apprendre.  
Je constate aussi que tout le monde m'a laissé Sérénade. Celle-ci me hennit dessus en me voyant arriver.  
" On va passer quelques jours ensemble Poupinette. " je lui souris en lui caressant le chanfrein.

Quelque temps plus tard, nos quatorze chevaux sont tous chargés comme des mulets de bagages et on est tous prêt. Gandalf a préparé un cheval que j'avais jamais encore vu.  
On a pas assez de montures, ainsi certains sont à deux sur des chevaux moins chargés que les autres : Glóïn est avec Bofur et Óïn est avec Dori.  
Les chevaux sont trop grands pour nous, tout le monde est en train de s'entraider : Bifur aide Glóïn, Fíli aide Bilbo, Nori aide Ori. Avant que j'ai pu demander à ce qu'on m'aide, Bombur est à côté de moi.  
" Prête ?  
\- Prête ! " je pépie avant que Bombur ne me propulse d'une main sur ma jument.  
Je suis en sac à patates, mais je suis là-haut. Je me place et enfile mes étriers.  
" Merci ! " je remercie le nain qui s'avance vers Dori, le dernier qui n'est pas en selle. Mais maintenant que tout le monde est en selle, comment il va monter ? Il avance sa monture sur un arbre, grimpe un peu sur ses racines et hop. Il est en selle. Ça réponds à ma question.  
On se retourne tous vers Gandalf, qui discute avec intérêt avec Beorn. J'me demande ce qu'ils se disent.  
" Gandalf. " finis par appeler Thorïn, impatient de partir au plus vite " nous perdons du temps. "  
Le temps flotte encore avant que des corbeaux ne râlent au-dessus de nos têtes et qu'enfin, Gandalf avance vers nous.  
D'un seul bond, Gandalf est sur sa monture noir de jais.  
" Bonne chance ! Et ma maison vous est ouverte, si vous revenez par ici ! " nous salut Beorn.  
" Cramponne-toi Bofur ! " encourage Glóïn pendant que nos chevaux partent derrière celui de Gandalf au trot.  
On entend un loup hurler au loin. Nos chevaux sont déjà au galop. Sérénade n'a pas l'air inquiète. Je me retourne une dernière fois et fait de grand geste à Beorn.  
" À bientôt Papa Ours ! "  
Son rire résonne au loin et déjà nos chevaux passent une sculpture contemporaine : sur une pique se trouve une tête d'orc, la pique étant enveloppée hasardeusement d'une peau de warg. L'odeur est infecte, mais aucun cheval ne dévie de sa course. Beorn sait montrer aux gens qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenues.

Dès que l'on est assez loin de la maison de Beorn et que tout le monde a prit le rythme du galop, les nains reprennent leurs habitudes de colonies de vacances et tout le monde chante à tue-tête. Parfois je reconnais une chanson, alors je chante en yaourt les quelques paroles que je connais. Ori me jette parfois des grands sourire en me voyant chanter. Bofur également a l'air ravi que je participe.

Le soir venu, les chevaux ne sont déchargés que de quelques effets : on est poursuivis par les orcs et on veut garder notre mobilité. Heureusement, les chevaux de Beorn sont des animaux solides et fidèles, même s'ils ne sont pas attachés, ils restent à nos côtés. L'herbe est bien verte, ils ne sont pas lésés.  
Glóïn a déjà allumé un feu, Gandalf est dans ses pensées, occupés à faire des ronds de fumée verts. Bombur a déjà commencé à distribuer du thé à tout le monde pour aller avec des pains aux noix et au miel de Beorn.  
Ce soir-là, on s'endort tous vite. Enfin, pas moi et Balïn, vu qu'on a pris le premier tour de garde.

Dos à dos, j'observe les alentours. Il fait nuit, mais la lune nous éclaire agréablement. Les nains ronflent derrière nous. Je regarde brièvement la compagnie, pour m'assurer que tout le monde est là.  
" Tu as fait des progrès en combat. " me murmure Balïn.  
" Tu trouves ?  
\- Vu le peu de temps que tu as eut à ta disposition, oui. Je ne te souhaite pas de te retrouver face à quiconque en combat, mais tu as déjà plus de chance de survivre si cela arrive et qu'aucun de nous n'était là pour t'aider.  
\- Une chance de plus de survivre est toujours bonne à prendre. Aussi petite soit-elle. "  
Je sens ses épaules trembler derrière moi, il doit rire dans sa barbe.  
" Tu es un drôle de Hobbit. " constate-t-il. Peut-être parce que je suis pas un hobbit. Tout le monde l'oublie, mais si j'ai le corps d'un hobbit, je suis avant tout humaine. Et d'un autre monde de surcroît.


	40. Tu peux le voir dans le noir

**Chapitre 39  
Tu peux le voir dans le noir**  
 _15 juillet_

* * *

Plus on s'éloigne de Beorn et approche de la Forêt Noire, plus les animaux et la nature se font silencieux.  
" Ça me rassure pas. " je pense à haute-voix. Les biches et lapins ont disparu de notre vue. Kíli n'a pas dû en voir beaucoup plus puisqu'il n'en a tué aucun aujourd'hui.

Cela fait quatre jours que l'on a quitté Beorn. On galope toujours, ne trottant que lorsque le sol est trop instable pour nos montures. Notre rythme a ralenti, nos chevaux commencent à fatiguer, mais aucun ne dévie du chemin et aucun ne se rebelle.  
Nous sommes actuellement en train de trotter les uns à côtés des autres. Gandalf observe notre compagnie et surtout Bilbo avec attention. Les premières étoiles commencent à apparaître dans le ciel. Thorïn n'a toujours pas donné le signal pour que l'on s'arrête. Les oreilles de Sérénade s'agitent. Je lui flatte l'encolure doucement. On a pas entendu les wargs depuis notre départ, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on sache qu'on est suivi. Bofur a continué de chanter pendant tout le trajet, la plupart des nains ont chanté avec lui, Ori a prit le temps de m'apprendre des chansons en langue commune. J'en suis ravi.  
Notre cavalcade finit par s'arrêter.  
" Pas de feu cette nuit, Bilbo, Bofur vous prenez le premier tour. " annonce soudainement Thorïn en se jetant à terre.  
À ce signal, tout le monde descend. Je dois dire que notre rythme depuis notre départ me rend toute fourbue. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de ma jument.  
" J'ose pas imaginer comment tu dois être fatigué. Tu dois avoir hâte qu'on te libère de ton fardeau. " je murmure à ma monture. Elle se contente de retirer le capuchon de ma cape pour jouer. Je ris doucement. Jamais elle ne perd sa bonne humeur.  
Je reste quelques minutes de plus avec les chevaux, le temps de vérifier les sabots de chacun pendant que les nains préparent le campement.  
" Nous devrions être à la forêt demain en milieu de journée. " annonce Gandalf. Un murmure de soulagement nous parcourt tous.  
" Tu entends ça ? Bientôt fini. " je glisse à Rebelle qui me ronfle dessus toute contente pendant que je relâche son postérieur. Aucun n'a de bobo à la sole et les sabots de tout le monde est relativement propre. Cela fait plaisir à voir : moins d'inquiétude pour moi.  
En rejoignant le campement, je vois que mon lit a été fait entre Ori et Dori. En diagonale je reconnais la couverture de Bilbo et Nori dort déjà profondément dans son propre lit.  
" Tu dors avec nous cette nuit ! " m'annonce fièrement Ori, tout content.  
" Merci. " je leur souris en m'installant. Je suis crevée. Les étoiles au-dessus de nous brillent comme des spots publicitaires. La nuit est d'un noir encre. Surtout une en particulier. L'étoile du berger ? Non, je reconnais aucune étoile des trois constellations que je dois connaître à tout casser. C'est marrant comme je n'avais jamais vu qu'on avait pas les mêmes étoiles. Je commence à somnoler quand j'entends des bruits de couverture : quelque chose s'agite près de moi. Je sursaute quand je sens quelque chose se placer sur mon ventre. J'ouvre d'un coup les yeux et observe le sommet du crâne d'Ori. Je l'observe surprise, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il est déjà profondément endormi.  
J'entends Dori rire dans un murmure. " Ori t'apprécie beaucoup. Il s'est beaucoup rapproché de toi ces derniers temps. "  
Je hoche la tête. C'est vrai que le temps où il n'osait même pas m'adresser la parole est bien loin.  
" Il me rappelle ma petite sœur. Discret, mais ayant de forte conviction. " à ça, Dori hoche la tête, visiblement ravit de mes opinions sur son jeune frère.  
Dire qu'il y a deux mois seulement, je ne les connaissais pas.  
" Ça fait trois mois que je suis dans la terre du milieu. " je souffle en réalisant. Seulement ? Cela me semble une éternité. J'ai tellement vécu de choses depuis … C'est impressionnants les changements que j'ai vécus. Dori ne me répond pas, je pense qu'il dort. Je continue de caresser doucement les cheveux d'Ori. Ils sont épais et ressemblent presque à de la laine. Ça change des cheveux doux de hobbit. Je relève la tête pour observer Bilbo de garde loin du feu. Il est enroulé dans une couette, mais il a l'air d'aller bien. À l'aise dans la nature, poursuivis par des orcs. J'aurais jamais cru ça possible.  
Les temps changent.  
Je m'endors donc avec un jeune nain dans les bras. Un sourire aux lèvres.


	41. Une histoire de Carambar

**Chapitre 40  
** **Une histoire de Carambar  
** _16 juillet_

* * *

On est enfin arrivé à la Forêt Noire.  
Gandalf descend pendant que nos chevaux s'immobilisent en se regardant, inquiet.

" C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la forêt-noire. " annonce Gandalf.  
" Aucun signe des orcs. La chance est de notre côté. " j'aurais pas dit ça, mais Dwalïn est sûr de lui et déjà en train de descendre de selle. Toute la compagnie suit son mouvement.  
" On est sain et sauf pour le moment … mais bientôt on ira se fourrer de nouveau dans le guêpier. " je râle mollement en me faisant glisser au sol. Seul Gandalf me regarde presque alarmer, c'est le seul qui était assez proche pour m'entendre. Je lui souris mine de rien. J'vais pas mentir pour le rassurer, même si je pensais pas qu'on m'entendrait.

" Libérez les poneys ! Qu'ils retournent chez leur maître. " ordonne brutalement Gandalf en regardant au loin.  
" Faites ce qu'il dit. " grommelle Thorïn. Les chevaux ont tous le regard fixé sur la forêt. Il y a en effet un genre de porte : des bois de cerf d'une taille démesuré planté les bois vers le ciel. Ceux de l'esprit de la forêt de la Princesse Mononoké ? Les arbres sont gris-noir, recouvert de vigne et champignon et s'il n'avait pas trois ou quatre feuilles noires se battant en duel à leur cime, j'aurais dit qu'ils sont mort. Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Il n'y a aucuns sons d'oiseaux, aucun son tout court en fait, qui ne sort de cette forêt.

" Cette forêt … semble … malade. " souffle Bilbo, le regard également fixé sur la forêt. " comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de la contourner ?  
\- Si. En faisant un détour de deux cent mille vers le nord. Ou le double de cette distance … vers le sud. "  
Discute-t-il avec le magicien déjà en train d'explorer l'orée du bois.  
Je le surveille du coin de l'œil, comme la plupart des nains. On est en train de déséquiper un à un les chevaux et de tout regrouper en quinze sacs de façon à ne pas trop trainer.

Bilbo a l'air stressé. Il respire fort et a le visage figé en une concentration extrême. Je pose une main sur son épaule en passant à côté de lui.  
" Tout va bien ?  
\- Cha- ?! Charlotte. Oui, tout va bien. "  
Je l'ai fait sursauté, étrange.

" Charlotte, tu es la plus apte, vérifie que tous les chevaux vont bien avant qu'on les relâche. " ordonne Thorïn en passant devant nous.  
En regardant la compagnie, je vois que tous les chevaux sont, en effet, libres de tout équipement : ne leur reste que leur tapis de selle et filet. Je hoche la tête et avance vers le troupeau.  
Une des juments ronfle doucement en ma direction.  
" C'est bientôt l'heure des au-revoir Bulles. " je lui réponds en lui caressant la croupe.  
J'inspecte rapidement chacun des quatorze chevaux. J'essaye d'être le plus rapide, je sens qu'ils ont qu'une envie, c'est de partir. Aucun n'a de bobo visible.  
" Désolée de vous avoir fait aller aussi vite aussi longtemps. Je sais que c'est pas super cool, mais ça nous a bien aidé. Merci à vous. " je les remercie, en caressant le chanfrein de Sérénade. Celle-ci hennit quelque chose.  
" Je comprends pas, donc je vais prendre ça pour des au-revoir. Rentrez bien chez vous, faites attention à vous et remerciez encore pour nous Papa Ours. "  
Sérénade pose brièvement sa tête sur mon épaule, je la serre contre moi tandis qu'un bref flash de ce qui m'attend me revient en tête. Je la serre plus fort, l'empêchant temporairement de se reculer et place ma bouche près de sa tempe, pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille " Est-ce que tu peux passer un mot à Beorn de ma part ? " elle ne bouge pas, alors je prends ça pour un oui " Dans le futur, Gandalf ou Radaghast ou je sais pas encore qui viendra lui demander de l'aide dans une grande bataille. Il faudra qu'il vienne nous aider. On aura grand besoin de lui et l'avenir d'Arda dépendra plus que grandement de lui. Sans lui on est perdu. On aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourra nous fournir. Un maximum de renfort serait superbe. Il y aura les grands aigles, mais sa présence est capitale. Je sais pas quand ça arrivera, mais après le jour de Durïn, pas avant. " je m'éloigne. Elle me regarde de travers quelques instants avant de se recoller à moi, j'ai le temps de lui faire une caresse derrière l'oreille avant qu'elle ne parte au petit trot. Un à un, les autres chevaux la suivent, après un léger signe de tête en notre direction. Je me sens plus légère d'avoir fait quelque chose par rapport à la quête. Certes, j'ai un peu trahi ma promesse de ne rien dire du futur, mais peut-être que ça permettra d'arrêter plus vite les pertes côtés nains, elfes et humains. Si je peux sauver quelques vies en proposant à Beorn un peu de temps pour se préparer, maintenant qu'on aura plus de contact avec lui … tant mieux. Il prend un malin plaisir à tuer des orcs, alors il viendra nous aider comme dans le film, hein ? Je croise des doigts que j'ai pas fait une bêtise.  
" Au revoir Sérénade. Au revoir Nuage. "  
" Elle dit en revoir aux chevaux ? " demande Kíli.  
" Au revoir Incas. Au revoir Epson. "  
" Elle va faire ça à chaque fois je crois. " s'amuse Balïn.  
" Au revoir Isis. Au Revoir Satin. "  
" Elle est mignonne. " rigole Bofur.  
" Au revoir Danseur. Au revoir Câline. "  
" Ceci dit, elle a retenu tous les noms en très peu de temps ce coup-ci. " commente Nori.  
" Au revoir Bulle. Au revoir Belle. Au revoir Rebelle. "  
" Au revoir les chevaux ! " salut dans mon dos Ori.  
" Au revoir Légende. Au revoir Idylle. Au revoir Osiris. "  
Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les chevaux partent au galop en coup de cul, hennissant dans notre direction.  
" C'est bon, ils sont tous partie ? " demande Thorïn. Je vais pour hocher la tête quand je m'aperçois qu'on a oublié le cheval de Gandalf.  
" Je m'en occupe. " signale Nori en s'approchant de l'énorme animal.

Au loin, je remarque que les chevaux ont rejoint un énorme ours noir et lui tourne autour, tout pimpant. Beorn. Il nous regarde. Je sais pas si les autres l'ont vu, mais je lui fais rapidement signe de la main. L'ours se redresse.  
Cela me rassure qu'il raccompagne le troupeau.

Le nain roux est à peine en train de dessangler que Gandalf sort de la forêt " Pas mon cheval ! J'en ai besoin.  
\- Hein ? " s'étonne Nori en tournant la tête vers le magicien. D'ailleurs, tout le monde tourne la tête vers le magicien. " Hein ? " " Comment ça ? "  
" Vous nous quittez déjà ? " s'inquiète Bilbo. Il avait beau nous avoir prévenus, en dehors de moi personne ne savait qu'il traverserait pas la forêt avec nous.  
" Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint. " explique Gandalf qui en effet, n'a pas l'air super réjouit à l'idée de nous laisser. Il s'arrête à côté de Bilbo et souffle. " Vous avez changé, Bilbo Baggin, vous n'êtes plus le hobbit qu'on a vu quitter son village.  
\- J'allais vous en parler.  
\- Ah …  
\- J'ai … trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins. " l'anneau me glisse mon cerveau.  
" Trouvez quoi ? " se penche le magicien sur le hobbit " qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Mon courage. " annonce Bilbo en arrêtant subitement de tripoter un truc dans sa poche.  
" Ah. C'est bien. " je crois que Gandalf se doute de quelque chose. Il a l'air presque déçu en disant ça. " Très bien. "  
Bilbo sourit au magicien, mais il a les sourcils froncés. C'est pas un sourire sincère, plutôt un sourire inquiet. Je suis sûre qu'il sait pour l'anneau.  
" Il vous en faudra. " souhaite le magicien et a ses mots, des gouttes commencent à tomber du ciel.  
Toute la compagnie a surveillé l'échange, en continuant de se charger. Le sac est deux fois trop gros pour moi. C'est un sac prévu pour un nain. Pas un hobbit. Mais je me plains pas. On est tous chargés et on porte tous plein de trucs divers et variés qui nous aidera dans la forêt.

" Je vous attendrais sur le promontoire, face au versant sud d'Érebor. " il avance à grand pas vers son cheval " Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr. Et … n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi. " sur ces mots, il fixe Thorïn qui hoche rapidement la tête avant de se tourner vers Balïn. La pluie s'intensifie déjà sur nous et je resserre ma cape autour de moi.  
" Ce n'est plus le vert bois d'antan. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement. " le magicien continue, il caresse rapidement l'encolure de son cheval. " Surtout, ne touchez pas l'eau ! " nous conseille-t-il " traversez par le pont de pierre. " il y a un pont ? Tiens, j'm'en souvenais pas ! Mais si ça veut dire que personne tombe dans l'eau, j'en suis ravie " Dans cette forêt, l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusion : il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. "  
" Nous fourvoyer ? " s'interroge Bilbo à haute-voix " comment ça ? " il me jette des coups d'œil inquiet avant de faire de même avec Óïn  
" Restez sur le sentier. " et sur ces mots, il enjambe son cheval d'un mouvement rapide " Ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez … vous ne le retrouverez jamais. " rassurant, mais déjà entendu plein de fois chez Beorn.  
Gandalf et Thorïn se fixent du regard quelques secondes, avant que les deux ne fassent demi-tour, chacun dans sa direction, Gandalf déjà au galop sur son cheval.  
" Restez sur le sentier ! " hurle-t-il encore une fois. Au cas où on ai pas déjà entendu. " Quoi qu'il arrive. "  
" Bonne route ! " je salue rapidement pendant que Thorïn est déjà en mode leader de la compagnie " En route. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil le jour de Durïn. "  
" Le jour de Durïn. " murmure Bilbo pendant que je lui prends la main et suis les nains.  
" C'est notre seule chance. " continue Thorïn devant nous.

Les nains discutent entre eux. Mais j'écoute pas. Dès qu'on passe les premiers arbres, la pluie ne nous atteints plus. Et on ne l'entend plus tomber. C'est très malaisant. Bilbo aussi ne doit pas être à l'aise puisqu'il me serre la main brièvement, m'obligeant à le regarder : il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. Tout ira bien.  
On est quasiment les derniers, mais bien vite on se retrouve tous à la queue-leu-leu. Le sentier devient de plus en plus étroit. Les arbres de plus en plus serrés. Yay. Quel forêt agréable ! Pas du tout adapté à une maison hantée de fête foraine.  
" Ça manque de squelette en plastique tout ça. " je commente.  
" En plastique ? " s'interroge Ori devant moi.  
" Un genre d'argile souple du monde d'où elle vient. " tente d'expliquer Bilbo qui se souvient d'une de nos conversations du temps où je tentais de lui expliquer le principe des plats pré-préparés.  
S'en suit une longue discussion où je tente une nouvelle fois d'expliquer ce qu'est le plastique et combien c'est fantastique et le caoutchouc super doux. J'ai commencé à chantonner à ce moment-là et à partir en fou-rire, personne a compris et j'ai rougi quand on m'a demandé exactement ce qu'il se passait. Non, aucun moyen que je leur explique ce qu'est un préservatif.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure de la marche, je me suis considérablement calmé. On a commencé à remarquer des toiles d'araignée le long des arbres. De taille immense. Puis des armes abandonnées ici et là. Puis des os (pas en plastique). Puis des bruits dans les fourrés de bêtes qu'on ne voit pas.  
Sans compter qu'on ne voit plus la lumière du soleil du tout.  
On marche en silence. Un silence pesant. Un silence de mort.

La tête me tourne. L'air est pesant. L'ambiance est pesante. Les nains se plaignent également. On se suit, on avance, mais rien n'avance. On a l'impression de tourner en rond.  
Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ?

" On s'arrête là. " annonce soudainement Thorïn. On est encore sur le chemin, mais les arbres sont un peu écartés. On pourra dormir là.  
Les nains râlent et grognent, je gémis pratiquement de plaisir en laissant tomber mon sac au sol. Je roule des épaules et les masses rapidement.  
" Mon chat, ça fait trop du bien. " je souffle, contente d'avoir le dos libre. Tout le monde grogne. On est tous crevé.  
Glóïn est déjà en train de tenter d'allumer un feu, Fíli et Kíli apportant du bois mort. Au bout de longue minutes (c'est la première fois que je vois un nain galérer à faire du feu), des flammes brûlent doucement le bois. Bombur fouille dans son sac pour commencer le repas. Je m'avance pour proposer mon aide quand quelque chose me bloque la vue. Un insecte. De la taille de mon poing, voir un peu plus. D'un geste de la main, Bifur l'attrape. En fait, le feu attire de nombreuses bestioles du même type. Quand on en chasse une, deux autres arrivent.  
" Éteignez le feu. " ordonne Thorïn. On est tous déçu, le feu était réchauffant et réconfortent, mais inutile d'être au milieu d'une nuée d'insectes.  
" Bon, bah, on mangera froid. " annonce Bombur qui sourit mal grès la situation.  
D'habitude, les repas sont pris en discutant tous ensemble, Bofur en profitant pour faire des blagues. Mais ce soir, rien. Tout le monde regarde son assiette de fruits secs et de légumes séchés et ne dit rien.  
" Eh, j'ai une blague. Quel est le fruit le plus végétarien ? " je demande alors brutalement.  
" C'est une blague elfe ? " demande sérieusement Bofur, soudainement attiré.  
" Noooon. Allez, essayez de devinez. " je souris. Les nains discutent quelques minutes, proposant toute sorte de fruit.  
" Je vois pas. " finis par dire Bilbo. " C'est quoi alors ? " presse Bofur, curieux.  
" La pastèque ! " j'annonce fièrement. Je vois leur sourire confus et leur lance alors un énorme sourire. " Pas " pause dramatique " steak ! "  
Il y a une seconde de silence avant que Bofur et Nori n'explose de rire et bien vite tout le monde suit.  
" J'avais jamais entendu une blague aussi nulle ! " conclu Bofur.  
" Les blagues Carambar, c'est toujours magique. " je signale, mi-sérieuse, mi-rigolante.  
" C'est qui ce Carambar ? " " Tu en as d'autres ? "  
Pendant le repas j'aurais donc puisé dans mon répertoire de blague Carambar pour amuser la galerie. Ce fut bienvenu.

La nuit, personne ou presque ne dormit. Ou alors ceux qui dormirent eurent peu de repos. Des yeux jaune et vert nous surveillaient dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'on en regardait un dans les yeux, il disparaissait doucement pour reparaître plus loin. J'en ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, même en sachant que Dwalïn et Bombur nous surveiller. J'ai passé mon temps lové contre Bilbo qui s'accrochait à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage. C'était même pas confortable comme nos câlins habituels, on était juste à moitié terrorisé à l'idée de ce que pouvait être les bestioles dans l'ombre.


	42. Héron petit, pas Tapon

**Chapitre 41  
Héron petit, pas Tapon**  
 _30 juillet_

* * *

" On a trouvé le pont. " annonce Fili  
" Le pont ? " je sors de ma torpeur pour regarder autre chose que mes pieds. Les nains court pratiquement au dit pont devant nous.  
" Ouh. " annonce Bofur. J'aime pas son ton. En rattrapant les autres je vois pourquoi : le pont est effondré au milieu, ne laissant aucune possibilité de le traverser. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me rappelle pas d'un pont dans les films. Bofur souffle, démotivé.  
" On pourrait … traverser à la nage. " je le regarde. Sérieusement ?  
" Si j'me rappelle bien, l'eau ici est genre … maléfique. " je tente de me rappeler la tournure exacte des mots de Beorn ou Gandalf, mais ça fait cinq jours qu'on tourne dans la forêt et mon cerveau est confus.  
" Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gandalf ? " demande d'une voix grave Thorïn. " Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfice. " oui, c'était à peu près ça qu'il a dit. " Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées.  
\- Elles n'ont pas l'air si enchantés que ça. " tente quand même Bofur.  
" Pensez fuseaux magiques et quenouilles. " je tente également avant de mettre une main devant ma bouche en vitesse. SPOILER. J'm'en suis rappelé qu'une fois que les mots avaient franchis ma bouche. Nori et Bifur me regardent étrangement, Nori levant les sourcils. Heureusement, ma référence à la Belle au bois dormant leur est totalement inconnue.  
Sauf à Bilbo qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, il se souvient peut-être pas.  
" La belle au bois dormant ? " murmure-t-il. Pas de veine pour moi ...  
" Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser. " annonce Thorïn, ne faisant pas attention à ce que j'ai dit.  
Je me penche vers l'eau. Elle est noire. Recouverte de lentilles d'eaux grises et de feuilles morte. Ça semble vibrer à l'intérieur. Genre comme une marre avec trop de têtards. Ou alors un T-rex s'est échappé de son enclos. Pas rassurant du tout.  
" Ces branches ont l'air solides. " propose Kíli, un peu plus haut sur la rive.  
" Kíli ! " appelle Thorïn au moment où son neveu commence à poser son pied sur l'une des dites branches. " Le plus léger en premier. " et tous les regards des nains se partagent entre Bilbo et moi. Le hobbit qui était occupé à observer l'eau se retourne alors en sentant tous les regards se tourner vers lui.  
" Oh. " murmure-t-il, son visage perdant toute trace d'amusement alors que Bofur joue avec ses sourcils devant lui. Pour le motiver sans doute.  
" Les femmes d'abord ! " j'annonce pour aider Bilbo. Après tout, je suis aussi légère que lui. Je les laisse pas tellement réfléchir à ce que je propose et suis déjà en train de mettre un pied sur la branche. Kíli se penche vers moi et je suis persuadée qu'il va m'aider à monter en toute sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne mon poignet et m'immobilise au sol.  
" Non Charlotte. C'est peut-être dangereux.  
\- La forêt entière est dangereuse et il faut bien qu'on traverse de toute façon. " je plaide.  
Je tourne les yeux vers Thorïn pour avoir son autorisation puisque le jeune nain a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser passer, mais il bouge pas et jette un regard à Bilbo.  
Celui-ci se secoue comme pour se remettre les idées en place et avance vers moi.  
" J'y vais.  
\- Pourquoi ? " Je lève un sourcil, je suis curieuse de sa réponse.  
" Heu … Parce que ?  
\- J'me suis proposée en première.  
\- Mais tu es … " il secoue les mains devant lui, à la recherche de mots.  
" De genre féminin ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Fine observation Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? "  
Bilbo laisse échapper un râle. On a déjà eut pas mal de prise de tête sur le sujet. La galanterie et son éducation fait qu'il me protège pas mal, même s'il sait que d'où je viens, les femmes se battent pour l'égalité. Et il le respecte, il envie même sur pas mal de point mon monde. Sauf quand cela me permet de me mettre en danger. Kíli a lâché ma main entre temps, mais me barre le chemin. Thorïn paraît près à s'interposer entre nous deux ou à m'empêcher de suivre Bilbo s'il doit traverser.  
" On joue ça à Pique-nique douille ? " je propose alors en soufflant.  
" À quoi ?  
\- Am Stram Gram ?

\- Shi Fu Mi.  
\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. "  
Je grogne alors, ce qui fait rire certains.  
" C'est dingue comment j'ai l'impression d'être une alien dans ses situations.  
\- Une quoi ?  
\- Okay, c'est bon, je gagne, j'suis la moins utile à la quête entre nous deux. " je finis par déclarer. C'est peut-être faux, mais comme c'est Bilbo qui récupère la pierre brillante et que c'est le héros des films, ça doit être quand même pas mal vrai.  
Sans laisser le temps à Bilbo de réagir ni à personne d'autre, je dépasse Kíli en le poussant vivement sur le côté, je grimpe sur la branche et avance. Kíli me frôle la veste en cherchant à me récupérer, mais sa main se referme sur du vide.  
J'entends Bilbo, Thorïn et les nains râler que je suis impossible, mais moi je me concentre sur mes pieds et mes mains. Ce serait quand même pas mal idiot de tomber. Quand ma prise est sûre, je sautille pour vérifier que ça tiens, puis re-avance. La compagnie regarde en silence. Mon chargement fait que j'ai pas trop d'équilibre et j'ai le cœur qui fait le colibri, mais j'avance doucement. Parfois je dois sauter, mais je suis au milieu de la rivière et jusque-là, pas de soucis.  
" Jusque-là, tout va bien. " je marmonne. Mais la compagnie a dû entendre puisque j'entends Thorïn demander à haute-voix " Tout va bien ? "  
" Oui-oui ! " je réponds sans me retourner.  
Allez, on continue.

Je finis par sauter sur la rive.  
" Tadam ! " je me retourne, bras en l'air vers la compagnie.  
" Vous pouvez venir ! " et pendant qu'ils commencent à escalader les branches pour venir jusqu'à moi, j'observe autour de moi. Rien. J'vois même plus le chemin, en fait. Oups ?  
Thorïn saute soudainement à côté de moi.  
" Rapide ! " je commente, quand un bruit nous fait tourner la tête. Des bruits de sabots. Devant nous débarque un magnifique cerf noir de jais. Il s'immobilise en nous voyant. Je vois dans ma vision périphérique Thorïn lever doucement les bras. C'est en baissant les yeux que je remarque un arc et des flèches dans ses mains. Il décoche sa flèche subitement, je vois clairement la flèche s'enfoncer dans la croupe de l'animal en train de décamper à toute vitesse. Il trébuche, mais se relève et avant qu'une seconde flèche ne soit tiré (et le rate) il a déjà filé et on ne le voit plus.  
" Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Un cerf porte chance. " sermonne Bilbo en sautant à côté de nous.  
" Je ne crois pas à la chance. " déclare Thorïn, les yeux encore là où était la bête quelques instants plus tôt. " La chance, on se la crée. "  
Autant, j'aime beaucoup croire que la chance existe, autant je suis d'accord avec Thorïn. Un immense PLOUF nous empêche cependant d'entrer dans un débat philosophique sur le sujet.  
" Bombur ! " hurle Bofur et bien vite on se rend compte que Bombur est dans l'eau. Il était le dernier n'étant pas encore sur la rive. Balïn et Bilbo se jettent sur lui pour le remonter sur la rive. Il ronfle déjà comme un bébé, un sourire aux lèvres. On était tous muet pendant que Óïn s'agitait en de petits mouvements autour de Bombur. Au loin, on entendait des sabots et des bruits de flèches, comme une …  
" Chasse à cour ? " je murmure, mais je croise le visage de Thorïn qui se ferme. Surement les elfes.  
" Il est endormi et je ne saurais pas dire quand il se réveillera. " déclare le nain soigneur. C'est bien notre veine.  
" On ne peut pas rester là. " annonce Thorïn " on va se répartir les charges et le porter. "

Les nains sont des êtres terriblement efficaces et astucieux. En moins de temps que je ne saurais le dire, ils avaient répartient les sacs de façon à vider cinq sacs et fait un genre de brancard pour porter Bombur.  
Nos provisions étant moindres qu'à notre départ de chez Beorn, le poids dans mon sac n'était pas non plus immense, mais mon dos râlait du surpoids que cela créait. Cependant, je préférais être chargé que de laisser Bombur seul en forêt.


	43. Le monde est en feu

**Chapitre 42  
Le monde est en feu ...**  
 _09_ _août_

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut relativement affreuse.  
Bombur ne s'est pas réveillé. Óïn s'agite tous les soirs autour de lui à vérifier sa santé, s'assurer qu'il ingurgite une soupe fait avec nos rations et nos restes d'eaux qui s'amenuisent. Impossible de le laisser derrière, même si le porter est crevant pour la compagnie. J'ai même aidé, moi qui n'ai pratiquement pas de force. Pour dire combien on est désespéré. Plutôt mourir que de l'abandonner derrière nous ceci dit.  
Nos rations ont disparu. Beorn et Bombur ont pourtant fait un maximum de biscuit de mer, enfin, ils appellent ça du cram en Arda, un pain très sec, sans beaucoup de goût, mais à trèèèès longue conservation. Balïn dit que ça peut se garder deux ans s'il est tenu loin de l'humidité. Le manger est un challenge en sois. La première fois qu'on m'en a donné, j'ai voulu le croquer comme ça et j'ai cru perdre mes dents. Il faut en fait le casser en petit morceau au moins égale à une noisette, pas plus petit sinon ça devient de la mâchemoure (toujours pas comprit ce que ça voulait dire, après l'explication de Bofur que j'ai pas compris j'ai pas osé redemander), ensuite il faut l'humidifier et là, enfin on peut le masticôté jusqu'à avoir un genre de purée immonde dans la bouche. Leçon durement retenue.  
Et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi le pain de nain du Disque-monde est également utilisé comme matériau de construction, je rirais plus à ce sujet.  
Quand je me suis plainte à mi-voix dans l'oreille de Bilbo que je détestais ça et que plus j'en mangeais, plus je détestais ce pain, il m'a confié qu'encore on avait de la chance, il avait vu Bombur y mettre du miel. Ç'aurait pu être bien pire et j'ose pas imaginer.  
Si notre stock de cram était quasiment à sa fin, notre stock d'eau était bien pire … Notre seule ingurgitation de liquide se limite à l'eau mise dans notre biscuit.

Ajouter à ça l'ambiance maison hantée de la forêt, notre difficulté à suivre le chemin et vous aurez déjà une bonne idée de combien notre morale était bien bas. L'absence de lumière n'aidait pas vraiment non plus, je dois dire.

Plus nos réserves et notre morale baisse, plus Thorïn est énervé et moins on s'arrête pour dormir. Je suis même pas sûre qu'on dorme six heures par nuit. Mais dort-on seulement la nuit ? Impossible de dire sans soleil le temps qui passe.  
Même l'instinct nain qui d'habitude est capable de dire le moment du jour avec une exactitude impressionnante est perdu dans la forêt.

Bienvenue à la Forêt Noire.  
Si vous regardez à droite, vous pouvez voir la Forêt Noire.  
Si vous regardez à gauche, vous pouvez voir la Forêt Noire.

J'avais rien personnellement contre ses bois en entrant dedans, mais plus on passe de temps dedans plus je la hais.

Impossible de devenir qu'un jour cette forêt était celle de Greenwood.

Les voix des nains se mélangent dans mes oreilles et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, elles me paraissent lointaine. Une mer de syllabe sans queue ni tête. J'ai une migraine qui ne s'arrête plus depuis trois jours. Je ne parle donc plus à personne, mais personne ne me parle, donc personne ne doit s'en apercevoir.

Ma seule accroche au monde réel est la main de Bilbo dans la mienne et ses bras autour de moi la nuit.  
Parfois, je l'entends chanter dans mes cheveux notre berceuse. Je suis pas sûre de l'imaginer pour me rassurer, mais ça me fait du bien.

Tout le monde est fatigué. Tout le monde titube plus ou moins. Je crois qu'on a tous mal à la tête et cette dernière qui tourne.

Impossible de savoir si c'est l'effet de la forêt ou de la déshydratation.

Les toiles d'araignées sont de plus en plus présente. Les ossements aussi. Je crois avoir vu un crâne de cerf à un moment, mais j'me suis pas attardée dessus.

La nuit je fais des cauchemars en boucle.  
Je loupe le réveil avant d'aller en cours.  
Je me fais manger par un warg.  
Je vois Bilbo mourir par la lame d'un orc.

La compagnie se fait dévorer vivante par Smaug.  
Je mets le feu au smial en voulant me faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

Une fumée verte remplace doucement celle noire, mais cela reste de la purée de pois.  
Aucune idée de ce que cela augure pour nous. Pour autant que j'en sache cela peut être autant un bon signe qu'un mauvais signe.

Où en est-on ?

Quand est-ce qu'on en sort de cette forêt ?

Est-ce qu'on en sortira vivant, au moins ?

Est-ce que j'ai changé le futur au point qu'on meurt ici ?  
On serait dans le caca tiens si c'était le cas.


	44. … un feu funéraire

**Chapitre 43  
... un feu funéraire  
** _16_ _août_

* * *

Je crois qu'une seconde semaine est passée depuis la rivière.

Nos sacs sont quasiment vides.  
Plus d'eau.  
Plus de nourritures.

Mon ventre me fait mal.

Je le sens faire le chant de la baleine en quasi-permanence et se contracter, comme s'il cherchait à me consommer de l'intérieur pour arriver à satiété.  
Les premiers jours, ses crampes étaient espacées, comme une contraction, mais maintenant … c'est un état permanent de mon ventre que de me faire souffrir.

On en parle pas, mais je sais qu'on est tous énervé et sensible à la moindre contrariété depuis que nos repas ont disparu totalement. On essaye de ne pas partir en joute verbale pour un rien, jusque-là, on y arrive.  
Le fait que tout le monde préfère ignorer tout le monde doit y jouer.

Ma tête me fait mal.  
Elle tourne en permanence, me faisant trébucher. Bilbo ne me retient plus quand je tombe, il m'aide simplement à me relever maintenant. Il est lui-même trop lasse pour faire beaucoup plus.  
Ma vision se réduit au fur et à mesure du temps. J'ai l'impression qu'une cagoule me bloque les sens et qu'elle rétrécit doucement. Et dire que je me plaignais de mes migraines … ce n'est rien, en comparaison.

Bombur dort toujours.

" Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de fin ?! " s'énerve soudainement Thorïn. Même au travers de la brume de mon cerveau je reconnais sa voix. Ca me vrille les tympans. Je couine et recouvre mes oreilles de mes mains. Sa voix résonne sans fin dans ma tête. Je rentre littéralement dans Nori, arrêter devant moi et je lâche la main de Bilbo dans ma surprise. Nori me rattrape d'une main. Enfin, tente. Puisqu'on tombe tous les deux à la renverse. La voix de Thorïn résonne encore dans ma tête. En boucle.  
" Ça ne s'arrête jamais ? " je murmure plaintivement. J'ai mal. Nori me relève, je suis encore dans ses bras. Je vois sa bouche bouger. Il me parle, je n'entends rien. Ou plutôt, je ne comprends rien et ne distingue pas vraiment sa voix parmi tous les sons qui tourne comme des disques rayés dans mon cerveau.  
" J'ai mal. " je souffle. Il pose une main sur ma joue et la regarde étrangement. Tiens, sa main est humide.  
Ah, je pleure. Je décolle mes mains de mes oreilles et m'essuie rapidement les joues par des mouvements pataud. Les nains commencent à bouger, Nori cale une main dans la mienne et me tire. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Bilbo. Mais il est loin. Mon cerveau tente de me jouer des tours.  
Sans doute.

Des voix sont autour de nous. Des chants aussi. Des rires parfois.

Mes yeux sont secs et me tirent horriblement. Je n'ai plus de larmes à pleurer, mais mon corps continue à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Parfois j'aperçois Bilbo. Parfois j'arrive même à effleurer sa main. Mais celui qui ne me quitte plus c'est Nori.

Je tente de garder le rythme avec lui.

Il m'empêche de tomber. De m'arrêter ici et d'attendre.  
Attendre quoi ?

On a perdu le chemin. Quand ? Je saurais pas le dire.

Les nains s'agitent autour de moi.

" Ça suffit ! Silence ! " ordonne Thorïn. Sans réfléchir, je tombe au sol et me mets en boule.

Stop. Arrêter d'hurler. Pitié.

" Vous tous ! " continue-t-il, je tente de me boucher les oreilles avec les mains.

J'entends des gémissements, je galère à respirer.  
" Charlotte ? "  
" Elle ne va pas bien du tout. "

Une main me caresse la tête. Elle envoie des décharges électriques dans mon cerveau. Aîe. J'ai mal. D'un geste de la main, je la chasse. Elle ne revient pas et se pose sur mon dos où elle fait des cercles.  
J'ouvre les yeux, je suis assise.  
" Tout va bien. " tente de me rassurer quelqu'un. La personne chuchote. Merci.

Du coin de l'œil, je crois voir du roux près de mon visage et Bilbo devant moi.

Óïn passe dans mon champ de vision à plusieurs reprises.

Il ne peut rien.

Je m'acharne à me masser les sinus. Il faut que ça passe. Il faut que j'arrête de geindre. Il faut que j'aide, au moins moralement, la compagnie.

Même Bilbo n'a pas craqué.  
Si au début de l'aventure, j'étais son support, il est devenu ma béquille sur laquelle me reposer.  
Il faut pas que je continue à m'enfoncer dans mon état végétatif.

Doucement, ma respiration revient et les gémissements s'arrêtent. Je me rends compte que cela devait être moi.  
Encore.  
C'est dingue le nombre de fois où je crie ou gémis sans m'en rendre compte.

Les nains s'agitent rageusement autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux et me focalise sur ma respiration.

Respirer trois coups. Bloquer la respiration. Un mississipi. Deux mississippi. Trois mississippi. Quatre mississippi. Cinq mississippi. On expire.

Respirer trois coups. Bloquer la respiration. Un mississipi. Deux mississippi. Trois mississippi. Quatre mississippi. Cinq mississippi. On expire.

On m'allonge par terre peu doucement, mais je me roule en boule par instinct.

Autour de moi les nains se calment. On se pose sûrement pour la nuit.

On m'enroule dans une couette.

Je n'entends plus que des cliquettements.

Oui, c'est chaud.

C'est agréable.

On me porte.


	45. Mouches et araignées

**Chapitre 44  
Mouches et araignées**  
 _20_ _août_

* * *

" OUTCH ! " je suis réveillée par quelqu'un me tombant dessus.  
" Faites attention ! " je râle, peu contente de ce réveil, avant d'entendre les nains s'appelaient les uns les autres. Mince ? Il y a un souci. Quelqu'un m'appelle " Je suis là ! " j'hurle avant d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Je vois rien. J'ai dû m'enrouler en maki dans ma couette en dormant.  
" Où est Bilbo ? " s'inquiète un des nains. Mon cœur fait un raté.  
Bilbo ?

À force de me secouer comme une diablesse, je parviens à retirer le drap qui me recouvrait. Ou plutôt, je devrais dire linceul. Je grimace de dégoût. C'est gluant et collant.  
Autour de moi, c'est un champ de bataille. On est toujours dans la forêt cependant.  
Tout le monde se relève comme il peut, à moitié recouvert de la drôle de matière dont je viens de m'extirper : on s'est retrouvé dans des toiles d'araignée. Je remarque avec bonheur que Bombur est réveillée. " Bombur ! " je le salue avec un grand sourire. Il me rend rapidement mon sourire, hésitant. Il a pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait ici.  
Tout comme moi, en fait. D'où j'étais dans un cocon ? J'suis pas une chenille voulant se transformer en papillon que je sache.

" Vite ! " s'agite Thorïn et en regardant derrière moi, je comprends pourquoi : un troupeau d'araignées taille géant nous fonce dessus.  
" Au secours ! " je glapis en fonçant en avant et courant avec eux.  
Tout le monde met la main à des armes et on se retrouve à devoir combattre des araignées. J'ai déjà mon couteau en main.  
" Dwalïn, rappelle-moi de te dire que je t'aime ! " je piaille après avoir esquivé une troisième patte d'araignée. Les entraînements avec lui paye. J'aurais jamais été capable de faire ça avant.  
" Je crois que tu viens de me le dire ! " me hurle-t-il de quelque part derrière moi pendant que je coupe la patte d'une araigné.  
On doit avoir l'air comique : on est encore recouvert de fil, on est crade, affamée et on se bagarre contre des araignées de la taille d'un gros chien. Je suis pas arachnophobe, mais se battre contre les petiots d'Aragog et de Mosag a de quoi faire frémir d'effroi n'importe qui et je comprends soudainement Ron.  
Du sang verdâtre ou jaunâtre vole d'un peu partout au fur et à mesure qu'on décime les bestioles. J'en embroche une, plus par chance que parce que je la visais. Je suis déjà bien contente de pas me faire toucher. On s'appelle tous à tour de rôle, tentant comme on peut de se protéger les uns les autres.  
" Charlotte ! " je me retourne pour voir une araignée se cabrer (ou se soulever, dur de dire) devant moi et j'ai juste le temps d'enfoncer mon couteau dans sa bouche. Cela lui traverse la tête et je retiens un vomissement quand de la salive et du sang m'atterrisse sur le visage.  
" C'est dégueu ! "  
Avant d'aller aider Ori qui est en train de tirer sur une araignée avec son petit lance-pierre. Elle ne me voit pas arriver et je lui coupe relativement facilement une de ses trop nombreuses pattes. Ma distraction permet à Dori de l'achever.

" Tout le monde va bien ? " s'inquiète Dori immédiatement après.  
Autour de nous c'est un carnage. Des araignées gisent morte au sol. Mais au moins, on est tous … là ?  
" Bilbo ? Où est Bilbo ? " je m'inquiète soudainement. Jusque-là j'étais trop occupée à survivre pour voir qu'il n'était toujours pas là.  
" Pas le temps ! " réponds Thorïn en tuant une nouvelle araignée. En levant les yeux, on en voit d'autre arriver, descendant des arbres le long d'un fil.

Et soudain, qui c'est que je reconnais en train de descendre en surfant majestueusement sur le dos de l'une d'entre elle ?  
" Legolas ! "  
L'elfe a l'arc bandé, prêt à nous tirer dessus et face à lui se trouve treize nains armés et prêt à faire parler leurs armes. Et moi, au milieu d'eux. Les nains ne me regardent pas, mais l'elfe blond est déjà en train de tenter de me détailler du regard.  
" D'où connais-tu mon nom ? " demande-t-il. Ah. Oui. Il me connaît pas. Ici le film Le Seigneur des anneaux n'existe pas.  
" On … m'a parlé de vous ? " je tente. Meilleure explication que je puisse faire.  
Avant que des bruits d'arc qui se bandent ne me fassent tourner la tête : on est entouré d'elfe. Je suis la première à ranger mon couteau maladroitement dans son fourreau à ma ceinture et lève les mains en signe de reddition.  
Thorïn hésite.  
" Je pourrais te tuer nain n'en doute pas. Et avec grand plaisir " lui annonce donc Legolas, ayant visiblement décidé de reporter son attention temporairement sur quelqu'un d'autres que moi.  
" Quoi ? Comme si c'était dur ? Vous nous avez tous en vue et être plus nombreux. " je raisonne, ce qui me vaut de me faire foudroyer du regard par l'elfe, mais aussi certains membres de la compagnie. Eh, je cherche pas à descendre qui que ce soit : c'est vrai.  
Thorïn finit par baiser son arme en voyant plein d'autres elfes. Si je compare à ma dernière rencontre avec les elfes, je dirais que ces derniers sont des êtres charmant pour qui la politesse veut d'être menaçant et en surnombre face à leurs invités (surtout ceux non annoncés, je dirais).  
" Fouillez-les. " ordonne Legolas. En le voyant comme ça près de nous, ma seule pensée est que je le préfère brun en tenue de pirate. Même si les cheveux longs sont très sexy chez lui.  
Les nains sont déjà en train de se faire dépouiller de leurs armes. Un elfe s'avance vers moi.  
" Mae Govanen. J'ai mon couteau à ma ceinture, par contre, c'est un cadeau de mon frère, vous pourriez y faire attention s'il vous plaît ? " si j'ai appris un truc avec mon passage dans la vallée d'Imladris c'est qu'être poli avec les elfes vaut mieux qu'être grognon comme un nain. L'elfe me prend le couteau sans rien dire, mais dès qu'il a fini de me fouiller et se recule, il parle en sindarin (ou un autre langage elfique, en fait, j'fais pas la différence, pour moi c'est du simlish) à un autre elfe.  
Je regarde autour de moi pendant que les elfes nous attachent les uns avec les autres. Ils sont plus doux que les gobelins, j'arrive à gigoter les poignets sans que ça me fasse mal. Ils ont pas encore fini avec Fíli qui leur tend encore des couteaux à lancer. Ils ont pas fini. C'est une armurerie ambulante ce nain. C'est quand tout le monde sursaute que je regarde derrière moi, Legolas est en train de menacer de la pointe de l'épée Thorïn.  
" Pas seulement voleur, mais aussi menteur. " il me regarde rapidement " et avec un espion dans sa troupe. " et il hurle un ordre en simlish pendant que je m'offusque " je suis pas un espion ! je suis un hobbit ! " comme si les deux étaient incompatibles.  
Mes mains liées ensemble par une corde se font tirer et je me retrouve à marcher derrière Óïn.

Les elfes nous font marcher pendant de longues minutes dans la forêt. Legolas m'observe de prêt. Sûrement les cheveux bleus. Je l'ignore. Thorïn et la compagnie conversent rapidement en khuzdul. Sûrement en train de préparer un plan d'évasion. Les elfes chantent autour de nous, visiblement ravis d'avoir quatorze invités (on peut rêver).  
" Les elfes et leur manie de chanter. " râle soudainement Balïn en commun. Ce qui provoque des râles en khuzdul de la part de Bifur et d'autres nains.  
Je penche la tête sur le côté.  
" Une idée ? " demande Bofur, visiblement dans mon dos.  
" Peut-être. " je respire profondément, redresse le dos.  
" C'est chez les nains, qu'on gueule, qu'on gueule ! C'est chez les nains, qu'on gueule le plus fort ! " je chante. Les elfes se taisent immédiatement et me regardent avec des yeux ronds.  
" Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? " tente de m'assassiner du regard Legolas, subitement à mes côtés. Je souris, ravie d'avoir fermé le clapet aux elfes et d'avoir leurs attentions.  
" Une chanson de colonie de vacances. Tant qu'à chanter, c'est mieux de chanter ensemble, non ? Le but est de chaque camp de chanter de plus en plus fort, allez, c'est facile. "  
Il a pas l'air convaincu.  
" Il vous suffit de chanter plus fort que moi " c'est chez les elfes qu'on gueule le plus fort ", c'est simple comme bonjour. " j'explique.  
Legolas a l'air furieux, mais aussi curieux.  
" Allez, c'est rigolo.  
\- Non. Taisez-vous maintenant. " m'ordonne-t-il.  
" Ça valait le coup de tenter. " me murmure Bofur dans mon dos.  
" Au moins, ils ont arrêté de chanter. " se réconforte Balïn.

On passe alors un pont de pierre, passant au-dessus d'une rivière sortant d'une cascade. L'eau est noire. Je grimace en me rappelant de l'eau enchantée de la forêt. J'espère que c'est pas la même. Et derrière le pont, dans la roche une grosse porte.  
Les nains sont silencieux, personne ne dit rien. Faut dire qu'on a une sacré escorte et plus d'armes, ça donne pas forcément envie de se rebeller. Surtout quand nos estomacs crient famine.

L'avantage de toute cette animation, c'est que j'ai plus mal à la tête … Je positive comme je peux.

On arrive alors dans une énorme grotte, la ville elfe est creusé dans la roche.  
" Ça me rappelle Goblinville. " je souffle " les elfes et les gobelins sont cousins ? " je demande dans un murmure pour me faire répondre un " oui, mais chut " de Bofur qui rigole clairement sous cape.  
L'air y est pur cependant, pas de squelette et il y a de la verdure ici et là. C'est juste lointainement apparenté aux gobelins, ceci dit, c'est pas rassurant.

On parcourt des longs couloirs, traverse des ponts de pierres ou de bois, passe au-dessus de cascade et bien longtemps après tout ça, on arrive dans un genre de cathédrale romane où trône … un trône.  
Sur le dit siège, un elfe blond avec une couronne de bois de cerf recouverte de feuille d'automne et de baies nous regarde avancer vers lui avec grand intérêt, jambe croisé.

Les elfes nous alignent devant lui, sans nous décrocher et Legolas est déjà en train de lui parler en simlish. Dès que les deux se taisent et nous regarde, je décide de faire genre je suis polie.  
" Mae govannen ! "  
Les nains me foudroient du regard, mais je souris aux deux blondinets.  
Et j'aurais dû me taire, aussi tôt que le regard du roi des elfes me voient, aussi tôt qu'on se retrouve mener un par un dans le cachot, chacun dans sa cellule. Enfin, sauf Thorïn qui reste dans la salle du trône. Sûrement pour discuter entre rois.  
Les nains hurlent, en commun et en khuzdul.  
" C'est vraiment obligé de nous mettre en cellule ? On faisait que traverser la forêt. " je tente d'expliquer tranquillement à Legolas qui me pousse dans la figure la porte en fer et qu'il ferme aussitôt avec des clés. Visiblement il s'est pris comme devoir de me surveiller personnellement.  
" Je reviendrais vous chercher. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.  
\- … Okay. " je réponds en levant une main et en lui faisant le signe OK avec.  
Et il part parler Simlish avec d'autres elfes pendant que je souffle.

Sérieux, je tente d'être polie et j'me retrouve en prison. J'ai même pas touché deux mille francs.  
Ceci dit, c'est dans le déroulement normal de l'histoire, donc je vais pas trop râler.

Et Bilbo ? Il nous a pas rattrapé et si je sais que c'est lui qui nous sort d'ici, j'ai vraiment aucune idée de quand je le reverrais.  
Vite j'espère.  
Je m'inquiète.

Dès que les elfes ne sont plus en vus, tous les nains se jettent sur les barreaux de leur cellule. Des râles se font entendre. Dwalïn est celui qui tente le plus fort.  
Je m'assois devant ma porte. On est de deux côtés dans des couloirs en escaliers. Cela me rappelle presque les cellules de Lige-feu.  
" Arrêtez, cela ne sert à rien. " tente de raisonner Balïn au bout d'un moment. " Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orc. Ce sont les salles du royaume des forêts. Personne n'en sort sans le consentement du roi. "  
C'est ce que tu crois. Bilbo viendra nous aider. Je le sais.  
" Tout le monde est là ? " et il appelle un à un les nains, qui répondent par " Aye " ou " Oui " ou une variante selon les caractères.  
" Charlotte ?  
\- Présente. "

" Eux aussi font partie du livre ? " me fait sursauter Nori, il est de l'autre côté du couloir. J'oublie qu'il sait, à propos du livre, vu que j'en ai parlé qu'à Gandalf et Elrond concrètement. Mais c'est un bon espion, il doit en savoir encore plus que ce que j'en crois. Je sais que les autres nains nous écoutent avec attention.  
" Oui.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu connais le fils du roi ?  
\- Legolas est le fiston de … Oh, ceci explique cela.  
\- Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?  
\- Bilbo. "

J'entends quelqu'un demander ce qu'il se passe et Nori répondre de ne pas s'occuper, c'est entre nous deux. Aucune idée de pourquoi les nains pressent pas plus, mais si ça leur convient comme réponse c'pas moi qui vais me plaindre.  
Et le silence revient sur nos cellules. Je croise le regard d'Ori d'ici. Il a l'air stressé. Je lui souris alors et lui tends un pouce en l'air.  
" On est tous ensemble, ça va aller. " je tente de le rassurer. Il me rend alors mon sourire, se détendant un peu.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, on entend Thorïn et des gardes entrer dans le cachot. En quelques instants, il est lui aussi enfermé dans sa propre cellule.  
Bienvenue au club.  
" Alors, ils proposent un marché ? " interroge Balïn dès les elfes sortent de notre vue.  
" Ouais. " réponds Thorïn. Ah, il a pas l'air content à la voix " je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu ! Lui et tous les siens ! " la dernière phrase a été hurlée par Thorïn. J'ai juste compris le mot " tombe ". Donc c'est bien une insulte (au cas où j'aurais eut un doute).  
Roi nain pas content.  
" Comme ça, s'est réglé. " conclu Balïn. Le silence qui suit est lourd de sens : tout le monde se demande ce qu'il va nous arriver.  
Je m'assois au fond de ma cellule.  
On est là pour quelque temps, autant être confortable.  
J'en profite pour me débarbouiller le visage comme je peux avec ma veste. Après tout, j'ai que ça à faire ici.

Personne ne parle.  
Des elfes arrivent, tenant des plateaux.  
" Nom-nom ! " je m'exclame, ravis à l'idée de manger en m'approchant de la grille. Toute la compagnie finit elle aussi devant les portes des cellules. En effet, les elfes, sans nous regarder, ni nous adresser la parole nous donnent à tous du pains (avec plein de graines) et un bol de soupe.  
" Merci ! " je pépie en prenant ce qu'on m'offre avec un grand sourire. Je suis déjà en train de boire ma soupe (aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dedans, des légumes, je dirais, en toute logique, j'ai trop faim pour m'en soucier) quand un elfe se baisse devant moi, de l'autre côté de ma prison. J'arrête alors de boire. Legolas.  
" Yop !  
\- Est-ce une salutation ? Ou une insulte … ?  
\- Une forme de salut. "  
Les nains ont l'air aussi ravi que moi puisqu'ils ne font plus de bruits, j'entends juste des gloups ou des gloumps, des bruits de nains qui mange quoi pendant que le prince elfe m'observe.  
" Dépêche-toi de manger, nous avons à te parler. " il annonce la couleur en me fusillant du regard.  
" Pas la peine de faire le badboy, j'ai pas mangé depuis des jours et rien ni personne ne s'interpose entre moi et mon repas. " je clame avant de reprendre ma soupe. Ma réponse fait rire quelques nains, pendant que l'elfe répète " Bad boy ? "  
Je finis ma soupe et soupire de contentement.  
" Je sais pas qui remercier pour le repas, du coup je vous remercie vous : merci pour le repas ! " je finis par déclarer en lui souriant. Il me regarde de façon neutre manger mon pain.  
Au vu de la situation, je dirais qu'il est d'une patience d'ange. Je finis rapidement de mastiquer et avale mon dernier morceau de pain.  
" On peut y aller ! " je lui signale en me levant.  
" Tu comptes vraiment le suivre ? Les elfes sont des créatures sans paroles et sans sens moral ! " beugle Thorïn, visiblement détestant l'idée que j'aille de bon cœur discuter avec un elfe. Legolas est en train d'ouvrir ma cellule.  
" Tout ira bien. Legolas est gentil, promis. " mon annonce fait râler Thorïn et les nains dans un flot que je distingue mal et Legolas me regarde curieusement, avant de me pousser doucement en avant.

Je le laisse me diriger dans le dédale qu'est le royaume elfe. C'est … mignon, mais trop sous terre pour moi. Cela me rappelle trop Goblinville. Legolas est silencieux, saluant vaguement les autres elfes qu'on croise.  
Pour ma part, je suis contente de marcher librement et sans être entravé, le ventre plein de surcroît.

Je positive comme je peux.

Finalement, on arrive dans un genre de salon avec un feu allumé dans la cheminée. Il referme la porte derrière nous et je m'avance vers le feu. Chauuud. Je tends mes mains vers la chaleur quand un raclement de gorge me fait me retourner.  
" Bonjour, Charlotte. "  
Je me retourne vivement. Devant moi se trouve …  
" Un ange … " mon murmure fait rire le dit ange. En fait, c'est une elfe aux cheveux d'argent ondulés, un cercle d'argent sur le sommet du crâne et habillé de blanc. On dirait presque qu'elle brille. Sa peau ressemble à du lait et pour un peu, j'aurais envie de lui caresser la joue, voir si c'est aussi doux que ça en a l'air.  
" Je suis Galadriel.  
\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus belle en vrai. " je souffle. Dans le jeu, elle est plus anguleuse et dans le film, pas … aussi belle.  
Je saurais pas dire ce qui change, mais elle est beaucoup plus lumineuse en vrai.  
Legolas a pas l'air à son aise, debout à côté de l'elfe assise dans un fauteuil. Il se balance presque d'un pied sur l'autre. Je penche ma tête vers lui. Quand il disait " on a à te parler " je pensais qu'il parlait de lui et son papa.  
" Je ne lui ai rien dit encore. Ce qui sera dit restera entre nous trois, Elrond … et Gandalf. " elle a un sourire doux. Un sourire de maman. Quoi que ça veuille dire, mais c'est ce que me dit mon cerveau. J'essaye de mettre des mots sur un sentiment de confort. Elle m'indique un fauteuil en face d'elle. Je vais m'y asseoir sans protester.  
Elle a ma confiance absolue. Son rôle est de veiller sur sa forêt et d'aider Arda en toute situation. Je suis pas un danger pour Arda que je sache, donc elle est là pour m'aider.  
Je suis surprise qu'on mette Legolas dans la confidence, mais si elle juge qu'il fera un bon allié, j'vais pas me plaindre. J'vais avoir besoin de plus que Gandalf et Nori pour nous sortir d'ici et aider Thorïn à reprendre et sécuriser Érebor.  
" Et Papa-Legolas ?  
\- Thranduil s'interrogera sans doute plus tard. Tu n'es pas discrète avec ta personnalité et tes cheveux. "  
Je touche mes cheveux encore plein de toile d'araignée, mais surtout bleue à cette déclaration.  
" J'ai pas trop demandé à avoir les cheveux bleus … " je tente de blaguer, mais le rire se noie dans ma gorge quand je vois le regard massacrant de l'elfe mâle face à moi. Je me contente de tousser maladroitement pendant qu'il s'assoit à côté de Galadriel.  
" Gandalf et Elrond m'ont parlé de ta situation, lors de notre dernier conseil à Fondcombe. " m'explique la dame elfe. Gandalf ? Cela fait quelque temps que j'ai pas pensé à lui, j'espère qu'il va bien.  
" Situation ? " interroge Legolas, soudainement curieux et me lâchant (enfin) du regard.  
" Dame Charlotte vient d'un autre monde. Un monde fort différent d'ici. " explique-t-elle, soudainement sérieuse.  
" Tu as attiré le regard d'Oromë.  
\- C'est qui lui ?  
\- L'un des valars.  
\- Un de vos dieux, c'est ça ? "  
J'ai … attiré le regard d'un dieu d'un autre monde. Au calme. Tranquille Thranduil.  
" C'est cela. Votre amour des chevaux est fort. Ainsi que votre besoin de justice et votre amour d'Arda. "  
Je dois avoir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Donc, tranquille, Galadriel m'annonce que j'ai attiré un dieu à m'inviter ici.  
" Tous les copains d'Épona sont mes copains. " je finis par rigoler nerveusement pour tenter d'alléger la déclaration.  
" Épona ? " demande Legolas qui suit la conversation avec grand intérêt.  
" Une déesse de chez moi. Maman des chevaux, de la fertilité et de la protection. " je lui réponds alors. En tout cas, les discussions de Gandalf et Elrond sur le fait que ma présence est pas un hasard est cool.  
" Donc, je suis ici grâce à Oromë. " elle hoche la tête. " Parce que j'aime beaucoup trop l'univers d'un jeu vidéo et les chevaux. " elle hoche encore la tête, sans même me demander d'expliquer ce qu'est un jeu-vidéo. Mais oui, tout est parfaitement logique et normal.  
" Mais pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un … qui sache se battre, qui sache survivre dans la nature, je sais pas, quelqu'un qui soit utile quoi.  
\- Tu es utile. Et je ne peux pas savoir à quoi complètement à quoi penser un Valar, mais c'est toi spécifiquement qui a attiré son regard, pas une autre personne. C'est toi qui devais être la plus apte. "  
Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et répète notre conversation jusque-là dans ma tête, tentant de tout bien comprendre et intégrer.  
" Tu étais celle toute désignée pour cette mission. Tu avais cet intérêt pour notre monde qui t'a permit de t'intégrer sans trop d'encombres à la compagnie. Je pense que tu sais comme moi la tâche qui t'a été confiée et si tu es là, c'est que tu réussiras. Faire changer de monde une personne n'est pas un petit exploit, même pour un Valar.  
\- Ça me dépasse. " je souffle.  
" Mais regrettes-tu ?  
\- Absolument pas ! " je m'empresse de répondre. " Je suis même absolument contente d'être ici, même si j'avoue que j'aurais apprécié des cheveux bruns et surtout, p'tet atterrir ici après … " regard vers Legolas, ah, j'vais p'tet pas le dire à haute-voix " ça. "  
Galadriel se contente de me sourire, j'suis sûre qu'elle se doute de quoi je parle. De mémoire elle voit dans le futur avec son gros miroir. Ou c'était p'tet une marre. Pas sûre. J'ai un doute d'un coup.  
Enfin, dans tous les cas, je suis là, c'est moi. Dans un nouveau monde, avec un nouveau départ bien entamé et avec plein de choses encore qui m'attende.  
" Je doute de pas mal de chose, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que ma place est ici désormais. J'ai des amis à aider. " j'annonce d'une voix sûre en serrant les poings sur mes cuisses. " Oromë avait une idée derrière la tête, je sais pas laquelle, mais maintenant que je suis ici, j'y reste. "  
" Je suis contente de t'entendre dire cela. " réponds d'une voix posée l'elfe en cherchant quelque chose dans sa tenue. Elle se lève ensuite vers moi et me prend les mains.  
" J'ai un cadeau à te faire. " je sens en effet un objet froid dans mes paumes. " J'aurais aimé te l'offrir plus tôt, si j'en avais eut la possibilité ...  
\- Mais rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. " je murmure, comprenant ce qu'elle cherche à dire.  
Elle se recule d'un pas et j'observe ce que j'ai dans les mains. Un collier avec un pendentif. Le collier est fait … d'argent brillant ?  
" Du Mithril. Tu ne trouveras pas métal plus solide que celui-ci. " j'inspire profondément à la réponse de ma question muette. C'est magnifique et super fin, on dirait pratiquement des cheveux d'argent tressés, mais en effet, ça a l'air super solide.  
" C'est un collier magique. Seule toi pourras l'attacher et le détacher à ta guise. " m'explique-t-elle. Le métal brille doucement comme la lune dans mes doigts. Je hoche la tête, muette devant le spectacle. D'une main je soulève le collier et prends dans mes doigts la pierre accrochée au collier. En forme de goutte d'eau, elle est légèrement plus grosse que mon pouce et infiniment douce au touché, comme caresser de l'eau, en fait. Elle est transparente, en dehors de granule vert, turquoise et aigue-marine qui semble danser en son sein : comme une boule à neige, mais immobile. Elle est iridescente et toute douce. J'ai envie de la frotter à ma joue pour mieux la sentir.  
" C'est une gemme de béryl. Il y a de l'aigue-marine, de l'émeraude et de la goshénite. " elle me parle chinois. Je fais tourner la pierre entre mes doigts. Elle est fascinante ...  
" Vous avez dit aigue-marine ? " je relève soudainement. Elle est retournée s'asseoir.  
" Cette gemme magique t'était destinée. " répond-elle simplement. Un cadeau … Je cherche alors l'ouverture du collier. J'ai à peine commencé à chercher que le collier se détache à un segment, m'offrant en effet une ouverture.  
" Ah, oui, quand vous disiez magique … " je ris nerveusement. J'ai déjà vu Gandalf faire de la magie. J'ai déjà vu des créatures ou phénomène qui dépasse mon entendement, mais là, le bijou magique … c'est magique. Je passe doucement mes mains autour de mon cou en tenant les deux côtés de l'ouverture. Comme sentant ce que je fais, je sens les deux morceaux s'attirer et soudainement, il n'y a plus d'ouverture. Je caresse longuement le collier à l'arrière de mon cou, à la recherche d'un mécanisme quelconque, mais je ne sens rien. Je regarde alors la gemme pendre entre mes seins.  
" C'est un cadeau d'une grande valeur, je me trompe ? " je demande alors en regardant de nouveau la dame elfe.  
" En effet. De telles gemmes n'existent pas dans notre monde. Enfin, pas sans un petit coup de pouce. " s'amuse Galadriel. Legolas lui continue de m'observer. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

" Tu dois déjà connaître la notion de l'échange équivalent ? " je hoche la tête, yep, j'ai vu un anime sur le sujet " Quand tu as changé de monde, ton corps est resté en arrière. Juste une façade, avec juste de quoi ne pas inquiéter les gens chargés de t'enterrer. La matière retirée de ton corps a été refaçonnée ici, adaptée à ta terre d'adoption, mais aussi enrichie par le chant d'Oromë. C'est ça qui fait que tu es une hobbit aux cheveux bleu. Cela te permet aussi d'être rapidement apprécié des créatures de cette terre. " clignement d'yeux rapide. Attends, elle vient de dire ce que je crois ?  
" J'ai été … scindée ?  
\- C'est cela. Ton autre partie, une fois la crémation faite selon les rites de ta famille, a rejoint Oromë pour enfin être finalisée et te rejoindre de nouveau par mon biais. "  
Je regarde curieusement ma pierre.  
" Elle fait partie de toi et tu fais partie d'elle. "  
Dooonc, si je résume. Mon corps est resté sur Terre, mon esprit est venu en Arda, par la volonté d'Oromë parce que j'aime les poneys et jouer au Seigneur des Anneaux En ligne, mon esprit a prit la forme d'une hobbite shiny parce qu'Oromë a chanté sous sa douche et mon corps resté en arrière s'est transformé en caillou.

Tooout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

" Mais au-delà d'être aussi unique que toi, c'est une pierre magique. Tu apprendras vite à t'en servir, mais elle te permettra de guérir. "  
Je penche la tête.  
" Thorïn ? " je m'interroge. Non, elle ne m'aurait pas carrément donné de quoi guérir Thorïn ? Ce serait … trop.  
" Peut-être. Peut-être pas. " répond-elle, soudainement sérieuse et songeuse. Je comprends ce que veux dire Bilbo quand il dit que les elfes répondent à la fois oui et non. C'est frustrant. Mais bizarrement, tous les mentors magiques font ça. Donc je vais laisser Galadriel le faire, surtout qu'elle parle pas non plus comme Yoda. C'est frustrant, mais au moins, je comprends ce qu'elle dit.  
" Tant qu'on y est, vous auriez pas un bâton de Savrille ? " je demande, en me rappelant d'un item permettant de contrôler les dragons dans donjons et dragons. Mine de, ça serait vachement utile contre Smaug, hein.  
" Non, si j'en avais un, je vous l'aurais offert avec plaisir cependant. " me répond-elle, totalement amusée et en comprenant tout à fait ce que je demande, pas du tout perturbant.  
" Tant pis, ça valait le coup d'essayer. " je rigole alors nerveusement. " Merci beaucoup du cadeau, j'en prendrais grand soin. "  
" Je le sais. " je penche la tête, elle lit dans le futur, c'est ça ?  
" Ceci dit … Je sais qui m'a envoyé ici et j'ai maintenant un objet magique, mais … personne ne m'a encore dit ce que je suis censé faire ici. " Galadriel me sourit sans rien dire. " Bon, j'ai ma p'tite idée de ce que je suis venue corriger … Surtout si ce p'tit coup de pouce est bien ce que je crois. " je continue en regardant mon nouveau collier. Aider Thorïn. Aider la lignée de Durïn.  
" Je ne saurai pas te dire. Oromë ne m'a rien dit de plus que de te remettre ce collier lorsque tu passerais à Mirkwood et pas avant afin que tu ais le temps de t'apprivoiser et ne te repose pas de trop sur son aide. " je cligne des yeux. Ah. Bon, au moins je sais pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas donné lorsqu'elle est venue à Fondcombe. " Même si Oromë t'a envoyé ici et qu'il a une idée en tête de ce que tu devrais accomplir, je dois te rappeler que tu as le choix. Tu as le pouvoir de créer ton propre destin comme tu l'entends. Le destin n'est qu'une direction globale de la voie des possibles. " Bientôt elle va m'expliquer que le destin et la théorie des cordes c'est la même chose, je crois. Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil en l'observant de près.  
" D'un côté, c'est pas très cool de m'envoyer ici en me disant que tout est possible … J'suis pas dans un jeu vidéo, je contrôle que mes actions, pas celle des autres et si j'me loupe j'peux pas recommencer. J'dirais pas que j'ai manqué mourir plusieurs fois depuis mon arrivée, mais … pas loin en fait.  
\- La vie est ainsi faite. Mais tu as un avantage que la compagnie n'a pas : tu connais le futur et ce qui pourra être. "  
Je ferme les yeux pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Oui, savoir ce qui peut tourner mal si Thorïn succombe au mal du dragon, savoir ce qui arrive si on se focalise trop sur les abords d'Érebor, ça m'aidera sans doute. J'aurais qu'à faire de mon mieux et tenter d'avoir de l'aide.

Gandalf on le revoit pas avant quelque temps.  
Legolas pourra m'aider avec son papa et les elfes.  
Nori … je pourrais toujours lui raconter rapidement l'entrevu avec Galadriel.  
" Dites … " je bredouille, avant de prendre courage en moi. " Est-ce que je peux parler de ce que je sais ? Avec Gandalf on a trouvé plus prudent de pas en parler, ce que je comprends, mais … à un moment, si j'veux convaincre la compagnie, j'vais avoir besoin de passer aux aveux. "  
Elle se relève et vient vers moi.  
" Tu sais ce qui peut arriver si tu déranges le court du destin, mais tu sauras le faire quand le moment sera venu. " elle s'arrête et s'agenouille face à moi.  
" Est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ce que devient ton monde ? " me demande-t-elle doucement en changeant la conversation, comme en murmurant. " Je peux te montrer, si tu veux. Seulement quelques instants. "  
Ma respiration se coupe. Je peux savoir … ?  
" S'il vous plaît. " je supplie presque.  
" Ces images datent de l'entrée dans notre monde de ta gemme. Puis-je … " elle tends les doigts doucement vers mon collier que sans retirer de mon cou je glisse dans ses mains. Elle prend mes propres mains et les referme avec les siennes autour du pendentif.  
Au travers de nos mains je la vois scintiller. Doucement, sa lumière vibre et grossit, jusqu'à nous engloutir, jusqu'à tout engloutir. Il n'y a plus que du blanc autour de moi. Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit aveuglant, mais même pas.

Doucement, une image apparaît devant moi. Il y a trois chats, endormit sur un arbre à chat. Je reconnais cet arbre à chat bleu et ce salon plein de plantes. C'est chez Julie. L'image zoom sur les deux chats lovés ensemble sur l'un des étages de l'arbre à chat. Malo et Pristie. Mes deux chats. Le troisième chat doit être Felix, le chat de mon ami.  
" Ils ont été adoptés par Julie. " me souffle Galadriel. Je suis tellement contente de les revoir. Mes enfants. Ils vont bien. Julie s'en occupe. Julie adore les chats, la connaissant ils doivent être traités comme des rois. Mes bébés … Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais comme je l'espérais ils vont vivre pleinement et heureux leur vie sans moi.  
L'image saute, on est dans un bureau. Une femme travaille sur un ordinateur. Je reconnaîtrais cette femme entre mille. C'est ma mère. Elle regarde son fond d'écran quelques longues secondes, avant de double-cliquer sur un dossier. Mais cela m'a suffi pour y voir son fond d'écran : une photo qu'on a faite lors du mariage d'une de mes cousines, on y voit ma mère, à sa gauche ma petite sœur et à sa droite, moi.  
" Tu lui manques. Ton corps a été enterré la semaine dernière. " commente l'elfe. Elle ne saura jamais que je vais bien. J'ai bel et bien était translocaliser dans ce monde. Hors de sa portée. La pauvre. Avoir une de ses filles qui meurt … Cela doit être horrible. Même si nos relations ne sont pas les meilleures du monde, je m'en veux de lui faire vivre ça.  
L'image saute de nouveau. On y voit une chambre, un jeune homme est en train d'accorder une guitare sur le lit, sur le bureau je reconnais ma petite sœur, concentré sur une feuille, entourée de nombreux livres et écrivant furieusement. Galadriel ne commente pas. Je me doute que je lui manque, mais elle a l'air d'aller bien. Peut-être que le jeune homme avec elle est son petit ami ? Je saurais sans doute jamais. J'espère que sa préparation de concours se passe bien.  
L'image saute, on y voit une personne âgée en train de regarder la télévision en faisant un sudoku. C'est mon grand-père, je suis contente de le voir encore dans son appartement, à continuer ses petites habitudes. À côté de lui, un chien dort dans son propre fauteuil. Güss. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien.  
Nouveau saut d'image, Julie, dans sa cuisine.  
Nouveau saut, Sophie en train de jouer au Seigneur des anneaux En ligne. Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Si elle savait.  
Les images s'enchaînent, j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que ça saute : mon salon de thé préféré avec la serveuse avec qui je m'entends bien, le marché couvert de ma ville avec le gérant de la ferme avec qui je discute toujours, mon bar à bière préféré, ma boutique bio préféré, le parc de ma ville, l'élevage de chevaux près de chez moi, un morceau de ma plage natale, la maison de famille de mon oncle, mon portail Ingress près de mon appartement et plein d'autres lieux.  
La lumière s'éteint brutalement et je suis éblouie quelques instants. Je cligne des yeux pour revoir correctement et chasser des larmes. Ma pierre dans mes mains est chaude et semble terne soudainement. Galadriel est toujours face à moi et lâche mes mains.  
Une de ses mains me caresse doucement la joue et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
" Merci … " je lui murmure avant de serrer ma gemme contre mon cœur.  
Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de graver dans ma mémoire ses quelques instants volés.

Je sais que j'ai peu pensé à ce que je laisser derrière moi pendant mon séjour en Arda, mais maintenant que je sais, je vais pouvoir ne plus rien regretter et me focaliser sur ma vie ici.

" Peut-être aimerais-tu profiter d'un bain chaud ? " me coupe Galadriel dans mes pensées et elle me montre d'un geste de la main une porte non loin d'elle. Fin de la conversation, elle ne doit plus avoir grand chose à me dire. Elle est évasive, mais ça me va bien puisque je n'ai rien à lui apprendre non plus.  
" Oh ! Oui ! " je saute sur mes pieds, ravie à l'idée d'être propre et au chaud. Je m'immobilise cependant à quelques pas de la dite porte.  
" Et mes amis ?  
\- Au moment où nous parlons, les elfes leur offrent des serviettes et de l'eau pour se laver. " me répond Legolas.  
Je l'avais totalement oublié lui. Je m'incline devant lui maladroitement.  
" Merci beaucoup. "  
Et me faufile par la porte, avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne me ramène directement au cachot.

Dedans, une baignoire est taillée à même le sol. En fait, c'est plus une piscine qu'une baignoire. L'un des avantages d'être un hobbit, c'est que tout parait plus grand.

L'eau y est déjà coulée et des vapeurs chaudes s'en échappent déjà. Je sens … le pamplemousse. Je me déshabille en trois temps, deux mouvements et me jette pratiquement dans l'eau.  
Chaud, chaud, chaud. Ça me picote de partout et je vois un nuage gris-marron se former autour de moi pendant que je me frotte maladroitement pour enlever le plus gros de ma coque de saleté, perdant au passage trois teintes de brun. Moi qui pensais avoir bronzé.  
Je sais pas ce qu'il y a dans l'eau exactement, mais ça sens les agrumes. De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entends Legolas et (principalement) Galadriel discuter. Ça fait bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un raconter mon " histoire " on dirait pratiquement un conte pour enfants quand c'est elle qui raconte. Legolas l'arrête de temps en temps pour demander des précisions. Les voix sont étouffées, surtout quand je bouge dans l'eau, mais j'écoute avec attention.  
C'est rigolo, je me rends compte qu'il y a peu de personnes qui connaissent en détail mon histoire : Bilbo, Dinodas, Gandalf, les nains en partie, Nori, Elrond, Galadriel et maintenant Legolas. C'est pas que je garde ça secret, c'est juste que j'en parle pas spécialement. Et étrangement, les gens sont toujours cool à propos de ça. J'veux dire, j'suis un genre d'extra-terrestre vu que je viens pas de la Terre du milieu. Et tout le monde est : okay, c'est magique. Ça va jamais plus loin ou presque. À croire que les évènements inhabituels font partie du quotidien. Bon, en fait, c'est plus ou moins le cas. J'veux dire les dieux d'ici font littéralement partie du paysage et interagissent régulièrement avec les gens ou éléments.

Galadriel a fini de raconter, j'entends plus rien. Ça doit faire un bout de temps que je suis dans l'eau. Contre ma peau, la gemme est toujours froide. C'est rigolo, je la caresse du bout du doigt rapidement avant de sortir de l'eau.

Je suis propre, mais mes vêtements sont cradingue.  
Vu le froid qu'il fait dans le cachot, j'ose pas les laver cependant … Je grimace à l'idée de les remettres … On dirait qu'ils ont pourri sur pieds.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à l'eau de mon bain, maintenant tiède et plus opaque qu'à mon arrivée, mais toujours relativement propre … Avant de tomber sur une brosse sur un évier. Bon, ça doit servir normalement à se nettoyer les ongles je présume, mais ça me servira à brosser et laver mes vêtements en humidifiant la brosse. Je fais avec ce que j'ai.  
Je lave à grande eau mes sous-vêtements et les remets sur moi immédiatement, pour les forcer à sécher avant de frotter mes vêtements.

Grâce aux serviettes je suis de nouveau sèche, même mes cheveux (les serviettes elfiques sont magiques). Mes vêtements sont aussi propres que j'ai pu faire. C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont encore crades, mais c'est mieux que rien. Ça fait un sacré contraste quand je sors de la salle d'eau. Dans la pièce cependant, il n'y a plus que Legolas.  
" Elle est partie. Elle avait des choses à faire. " me dit Legolas en me voyant scanner la pièce.  
" Oh.  
\- Je vous ramène au donjon. "  
Je hoche la tête et le suis docilement.

Les couloirs de Thranduil sont froids par rapport aux appartements où je me trouvais.

Les donjons eux sont glacés. Ça pique.  
Je suis contente de pas avoir lavé à grande eau mes vêtements.  
Legolas ne m'adresse pas plus la parole qu'à l'aller, mais il ne me pousse plus et a pratiquement l'air détendu. Je retourne dans ma cellule en lui souriant. Il referme la porte et se baisse pour être à mon niveau.  
" Faites attention à vous. " me murmure-t-il.  
" Pff, le danger ? Quel danger ? Je me ris du danger ! Ah ah ah. " et je rigole derrière ma main. Legolas hausse un sourcil. " Le roi Lion. " je lui explique. Il hausse les épaules et part.  
" Faites attention à vous aussi ! " je lui lance. Il ne se retourne même pas et sort du donjon.

" Tout va bien ? " demande Ori.  
" Vous êtes partie longtemps. " pointe Balïn.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a racontés ? " demande Thorïn.  
C'est vrai que j'suis partie pas mal de temps.  
" J'ai rencontré Dame Galadriel. " ce à quoi les plus jeunes nains demandent " Qui est-ce ? "  
" Une Eldar. " réponds Balïn. Ouf. Sans lui j'aurais pas su quoi dire à part " une madame super badass ".  
" Que t'a-t-elle dit ? " demande Thorïn.  
Je réfléchis quelques instants. Est-ce que je leur dis ? En soi, ça les regarde pas tellement. Mais on a décidé chez Beorn qu'on était une famille. Ils m'ont adopté. Autant que Bilbo. Ils ont le droit de savoir.  
" C'est Oromë qui m'a fait venir en Terre du Milieu. " je lance. Cela soulève des questions et une vive discussion en Khuzdul. C'est dans ses moments-là que j'aimerais parler nains.  
" Il y a une raison. L'a-t-elle dit ? " demande Balïn, toujours aussi calmement. Galadriel ne me l'a pas dit, mais maintenant, je m'en doute.  
" J'ai un roi sous la montagne à ramener à la maison. " je lance, sûre de moi. Après tout, j'ai désormais un collier magique qui est prêt à combattre la maladie de Thorïn. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me l'aurait offert sinon ?  
À ma réponse, une clameur de joie se répand dans chaque cellule. Tout le monde est ravi.  
Et contre mon cœur, je sens la gemme vibrer doucement.


	46. Surprise

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Auri - I hope your world is kind 8gXmahTMBTg**  
 **(mentions) Far over the Misty Moutains cold P8ymgFyzbDo**  
 **(mentions) Fluttershy's lullaby 20% cooler jsgOSDFmjV4**  
 **(mentions) Oh oh oh A la bouteille je vais wUGm_qLO_Zk**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45  
** **Surprise  
** _24_ _août_

* * *

Si ce petit séjour dans les cachots m'a appris un truc, c'est que j'ignore encore plein de trucs sur la terre du milieu.

Je savais que les Uruk hai était des croisements d'orcs et d'humains. Déjà, l'idée était bien aussi répugnante que ça en a l'air. J'veux dire, c'est une des plaies du Seigneur des anneaux En ligne et j'en ai tué je ne sais trop combien lors d'escarmouche.  
Ce que j'ignorais, et c'est grâce à Balïn que je le sais maintenant, c'est que les gobelins et les orcs étaient en fait la même race. Il y en a juste un qui vit sous terre et l'autre qui vit au-dessus.  
Ça, je l'ignorais totalement. Azog et le roi gobelin pourraient pas être plus différents l'un de l'autre. C'est comme dire que les ornithorynques sont des mammifères, c'est inconcevable, mais vraie.  
J'ai aussi compris pourquoi ma comparaison entre le palais de Thranduil et Goblinville a fait rire Bofur : les elfes et les orcs sont cousins, même jumeaux en fait si on considère les orcs comme étant les jumeaux maléfiques des elfes.  
Visiblement, Morgoth (un vilain pas beau de l'Arda, j'sais plus exactement pourquoi cependant) a tellement torturé des elfes que ça a donné les orcs …  
Ceci explique cela …  
J'avoue que l'idée qu'ils soient cousins m'a bien dégoûté.  
Je plains les elfes de devoir affronter cette réalité-là …

Pour en revenir à nos moutons : cela fait quatre jours qu'on est enfermé ici.

Trois fois par jour, on nous apporte à boire et à manger et on nous emmène au p'tits coins. Les elfes ne nous regardent pas directement, mais ce sont pas non plus des monstres. J'essaye à chaque fois de leur parler, mais visiblement, ils ont fait vœu de silence. Enfin, on a le ventre plein, après avoir erré dans la forêt, c'est un bon changement presque agréable.  
Les nains ont tenté plusieurs fois de les assommer ou de s'enfuir, tant et si bien que maintenant, ils sont menés aux toilettes les mains enchaînées.

Aucune trace de Bilbo cependant. Je m'inquiète. On s'inquiète tous en silence. Mais Thorïn et moi sommes persuadés qu'il viendra nous aider, donc les autres ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure. Ou cache très bien leur inquiétude.

Quand il n'y a pas d'elfe, les nains discutent entre eux. Principalement d'Érebor, de ce qu'ils feront avec leur part d'or obtenus pendant la quête. Glóïn et Bombur parlent beaucoup de leur famille restée dans la montagne bleue. Je ne parle pas beaucoup. Je participe un peu aux discussions, mais sans plus. Je préfère écouter. Je dors beaucoup, mais mal, j'ai pas l'habitude de dormir seule et la couchette de paille qu'on a est pas des plus confortables.  
Il faut dire aussi que mon cerveau qui tourne à vive allure aide pas vraiment à dormir.  
Je dis quoi à la compagnie ? Comment j'aborde le fait qu'ils sont des êtres fictifs dans mon monde et que je sais le futur indirectement ? Je fais quoi de l'anneau unique de Bilbo ? Je fais quoi pour les parents de Frodo ? JE FAIS QUOI POUR SMAUG ? JE FAIS QUOI POUR LA BATAILLE DES CINQ ARMÉES ?!  
Calme Charlotte.  
Il faut que je me calme.  
Paniquer ça sert à rien.

" Balïn ? " j'appelle pendant un moment de calme.  
" Oui Charlotte ?  
\- Est-ce que tu saurais me dire combien de jours ont passé depuis le solstice du printemps ? "  
Je sais pas comment font les nains, et surtout Balïn, mais même sans avoir de calendrier ou de montre, il sait toujours combien de temps a passé. Et le solstice est le dernier repère temporel qu'on a en commun et qui me permettra de calculer quel jour on est.  
" 65 jours. Pourquoi ? " répond-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.  
Je compte à mon tour.  
Du 21 juin au 30, ça fait 9 jours, 65 moins 9 ça fait 56 jours. Juillet a 31 jours, il reste donc 25 jours et on est en août.  
" On est le 25 août.  
\- Août ?  
\- Un de mes mois.  
\- Une date particulière dans ton monde ? " je hoche la tête avant de me rappeler qu'il ne me voit pas.  
" Non, pas vraiment. J'aime juste garder trace du temps qui passe et j'arrive pas à comprendre le calendrier de la Comté. " Mensonge. Enfin presque. J'ai vraiment du mal avec le calendrier de la Comté. Mais j'ai loupé mon anniversaire de quinze jours.

Bon, me rendre compte de ça dans un donjon elfique ne me sert strictement à rien. Juste à me rendre compte que le temps défile et que j'ai aucune idée de quand on est censé arriver voir Smaug.  
Je prends ma gemme dans ma main et la serre. Elle vibre doucement, c'est rigolo, on dirait qu'elle bat au rythme de mon cœur.

Le silence est pesant.

Personne n'est tranquille ici. On a envie de repartir vers notre quête, vers Érebor.

Galadriel a dit que je pouvais avouer d'où je viens vraiment et ce que je sais. Quand ? Elle a dit que je saurais. Pas simple, ça réponds pas du tout à mes inquiétudes en fait.

Dingue comment à chaque fois que je résous un souci ou aie la réponse à une de mes interrogations, j'en ai encore plus après coup.

Afin de calmer mon cerveau qui s'agite et de faire penser à autre chose la compagnie, je commence à fredonner une chanson.  
La première qui me vient à l'esprit.  
Les nains qui discutaient jusqu'alors, se calment pour m'écouter. Comme souvent, je rougis, mais continue. De toute façon, si je m'arrête, ils me demanderont de continuer.  
Je commence doucement l'air, un instrument à vent, puis doucement prends de l'assurance quand arrive le chœur et fredonne à plein poumons ces derniers même si je me rappelle plus des paroles. Par contre, je me rappelle du second couplet et du refrain.  
" A moment to admire  
The sleeping with no memory  
We're writers, all of us  
Deep in the world's listening  
Every night I see  
The "once upon a time" life greeting me  
But you can't buy me back with a memory  
With your brazen summer sun  
Every night I sound  
My low "I hope your world is kind"  
Over the scape that fills the night  
Something fair sleeps in your world "

L'air est répétitif au fond, tant et si bien que les nains fredonnent avec moi l'air avant que j'aie eut le temps de comprendre. Visiblement, ça leur plaît. On fredonne tous une chanson de mon monde. Un sentiment de paix m'envahit. On est si bien avec eux.  
Bon, on serait mieux en dehors du donjon.  
Doucement, j'arrête de fredonner et les nains cessent peu à peu aussi, en canon. Leur capacité à improviser des musiques qu'ils ne connaissent pas m'étonnera toujours.

" C'est en quelle langue ? " demande Ori, curieux.  
" De l'anglais. Une langue de mon monde " j'explique doucement.  
" Est-ce que tu pourrais … traduire ? " bredouille-t-il. Cela fait des mois que j'ai pas entendu d'Anglais en dehors de quelques chansons que je chante à Bilbo.  
" Je peux essayer. "  
Je refredonne pour moi-même pour que les paroles me reviennent.  
" A moment to admire the sleeping with no memory  
Un moment pour admirer les endormit sans mémoires  
We're writers, on est des écrivains,  
All of us, nous tous, Deep in the, profondément dans le,  
Deep in the world's listening, dans le monde de l'entente ? Non, de l'écoute.  
Every night I see, toutes les nuits je vois.  
The "once upon a time" life greeting me, la vie d'Il était une fois, me saluer.  
Il était une fois, c'est comme ça qu'on commence nos contes pour enfants dans mon monde.  
Every night I see the "once upon a time" life greeting me  
But you can't buy me back with a memory  
Mais tu ne peux pas me racheter avec un souvenir  
With your brazen summer sun  
Avec tes soleils brûlant d'été  
Every night I sound  
Toutes les nuits je sonde  
My low "I hope your world is kind"  
Ah, non, toutes les nuits j'entends, mes doux " J'espère que ton monde est doux "  
Over the scape that fills the night  
Au-dessus de … Je sais pas, l'espace je pense, qui remplit la nuit  
Something fair sleeps in your world  
Quelque chose de précieux dort dans ton monde "  
Je traduis du mieux que je peux, en roulant les mots dans ma tête avant de les chanter hésitante. Je trébuche pas mal, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Je secoue la tête une fois fini. L'exercice est périlleux, j'aurais préféré avoir les paroles sous les yeux.  
" Elle est beaucoup plus belle dans sa langue originale, mais je pourrais pas faire mieux là comme ça. J'suis pas traductrice.  
\- Même comme ça, les paroles sont aussi belle que l'air. Merci. " me remercie avec un immense sourire Ori.  
" Je suis contente si ça te plaît. " j'aimerais bien leur faire écouter la version originale, elle est autrement plus belle que ce que je peux faire même avec tous les efforts du monde.

" Tu connais beaucoup de chanson, tu avais des musiciens dans tes proches ? " demande Bofur.  
" Naah, du tout. C'est juste que dans mon monde, on peut écouter quand on veut n'importe quelle musique. On a des machines qui le permettent. "  
Ça attire l'attention de Bofur, Ori et Balïn, entre autres qui alors me bombarde de question tandis que je tente d'expliquer autant que je peux l'utilisation d'un lecteur CD, d'un CD pour finir par me faire comprendre en expliquant le fonctionnement d'une boite à musique mécanique avec tube à picot, tubes ressemblant à des flûtes et soufflet.  
L'idée a tellement plu à Bofur et Bifur qu'ils ont décidés qu'ils tenteraient avec mon aide d'en refaire dès que l'occasion se présentera. L'idée m'a fait rire, mais m'a plu également. Ça promet des heures de rigolades (et de maux de tête).  
" Par contre, si je vous aide, je réclame que vous me fassiez deux boites à musique rien que pour moi ! " je fais semblant d'ordonner, ça fait rire Bifur.  
" Par-delà le mont brumeux et … ? " demande Bofur  
" Fluttershy's lullaby.  
\- On la connaît ?  
\- Oui-oui, c'est la berceuse de Bilbo. "  
S'en suit un concert de ooooh.  
" Marché conclu ! " finis par lancer Bofur après une courte discussion en Khuzdul avec son cousin.

S'en suit une conversation déchaîné où tous les nains proposent et argumente sur laquelle de leur chanson il faudrait adapter en boite à musique en premier. Au moins je leur ai totalement changé les idées. Je ris dans mon coin en me réinstallant confortablement contre la paroi. J'ai mal au fessier à force d'être immobile.  
L'avantage, c'est que ça m'a aussi sortie de mes idées noires suite au fait d'avoir loupé mon anniversaire et de me sentir impuissante.

" Eh ! " je lance soudainement à l'intention de la compagnie " ça serait chouette si on réussissait à refaire " Oh oh oh A la bouteille je vais " pour Bilbo "  
Il sera content qu'on ait pensé à lui.

Le repas du soir vient.  
L'elfette qui me donne à manger ne me regarde pas plus que d'habitude, je l'ignore donc plus ou moins.  
Sauf au moment où je lui rends mon bol.  
" Dites, il est où Legolas ? " question simple et innocente s'il en est.  
" Partie détruire des nids d'araignées. " me répond-t-elle.  
" Vous parlez ?! " je m'écrie presque, ce qui la fait me regarder les yeux écarquillés " Non, mais ça fait quatre jours que j'essaye de vous adresser la parole et que vous m'ignorez ! " j'explique. Je la vois commencer à s'éloigner. Mince, je lui ai fait peur. " Excusez-moi ! " ça l'immobilise. Bon, on progresse, elle m'ignore plus simplement. " Est-ce que vous pourrez demander à Legolas de venir me voir quand il sera revenu s'il vous plaît ? "  
Je la vois hocher la tête, mais je sais pas si elle va le faire ou pas. Ça valait le coup de tenter quand même.


	47. Confidence

**Chapitre 46  
** **Confidence  
** _25_ _août_

* * *

Il est très tôt. Trot tôt. Les nains dorment. Pas moi. Je me redresse sur ma paillasse.  
Dire que je trouve ça confortable. C'est juste du foin avec un drap dessus. Mais comparer au sol de la Forêt Noire c'est grand luxe. Je prends alors quelques minutes pour m'étirer de tout mon long et profiter de ne pas être sur la route autant que je le peux.  
" Réveillée ? " murmure quelqu'un. C'est Dwalïn. Il est de l'autre côté du mur.  
" Oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Hier tu as demandé à voir Legolas. Pourquoi ? "  
Oh, c'est que ça.  
" Thorïn a pas l'air décidé à parler avec Thranduil pour nous permettre de sortir d'ici. Vu que Legolas est sympa, j'me demandais s'il pouvait pas nous aider. " j'explique sobrement en finissant de m'étirer.  
" Un elfe ne nous aidera pas. " grogne Dwalïn avant de continuer sa tirade en khuzdul. Une insulte, je pense. Ça me fait rire, même si c'est mal placer. L'amour nain-elfe me fait marrer.

Après notre petit-déjeuner, l'elfette habituelle m'emmène au petit coin. Je suis assis sur mon pot (en fait, c'est un toilette avec une canalisation, et même une chasse d'eau comme chez Bilbo, mais j'suis trop grognon d'être enfermée pour m'extasier devant cette modernité) et tente de me détendre pour réussir à faire ma petite affaire devant mon public, même s'il dos à moi.  
" Legolas est revenu cette nuit. "  
C'est malin de me faire peur comme ça à parler d'un coup. J'ai failli me pisser dessus. Sérieusement les elfes quoi …  
" Cool, il va bien ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que vous souhaitiez le voir. "  
Super, elle répond pas à ma question. Je souffle, mais force un sourire Colgate sur mon visage. On dit que les sourires ça s'entends après tout.  
" Merci beaucoup. "  
Bon, maintenant qu'il est rentré, j'vais p'tet pouvoir le voir et négocier de retrouver Bilbo, puis qu'on parte fissa d'ici.

Courant de la mâtinée, Thorïn et Balïn raconte l'histoire de Frérin à la compagnie et particulièrement Fíli et Kíli qui semble adorer qu'on leur parle de leur oncle qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment connu. Il est mort très jeune pendant la bataille où Thorïn a prit le surnom d'Écu de chêne. Ana … Anulbazar. Azabulbizarre.

La bataille de la Moria quoi !

" Dite, je peux poser une question indiscrète ? " je demande après un silence commémoratif à la fin du récit.  
" Tu peux toujours, mais pas dit que l'on te réponde. " tranche Balïn, toujours aussi franc, mais amusée par ma façon de poser mes questions.  
" Juste devant le hall de Thorïn, pourquoi avoir mis une statue et appelé la cour Cours de Frérin ? Pourquoi pas une statue de Thror, vu que la vallée est déjà au nom de Thrain ? Ou mieux, une statue avec les trois ? "  
Ma réponse silence tout le monde. Je me mords la lèvre. C'était p'tet pas une bonne question à poser, en fait.  
" Tu en sais vraiment beaucoup sur notre montagne. " s'étonne Balïn, coupant le silence.  
" Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu son carnet ! Elle avait dessiné un magnifique paysage de la vue de la cours en arrivant de la vallée.  
\- Elle a déjà expliqué que le Hall de Thorïn existe dans son monde. " continue Ori, puis Nori.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Glóïn semble mettre bout à bout les informations pour demander " Mais, si Charlotte vient d'un autre monde, Thorïn n'y existe pas, pourquoi les noms des membres de la lignée de Durïn y existe ? "  
Un nouveau silence. Je suis dans un caca assez important. Je réponds quoi moi ?  
" Ehhh … " je commence pleine d'éloquence avant de toussoter pour me clarifier la voix " Il se peut que nos mondes soient un peu reliés ? " mon cerveau tourne à mille allures pour tenter d'inventer un mensonge qui soit crédible et qui n'en soit pas trop un. C'est clairement pas ici enfermé que je veux déballer mon sac.  
" Pourtant, ton monde ne ressemble en rien au nôtre. " dit Balïn, qui a une intonation curieuse. Crotte. Je jette un regard perdu à Nori, qui me sourit amusée. Super le soutien moral.  
" Ehh. Vous existez indirectement au sein de mon monde ? " je tente d'avouer sans rien clarifier. " Vous me faites confiance ? " je demande pleine d'espoir.  
J'entends tout le monde grogner.  
" Nori et Gandalf te font confiance. " lance tout à trac Thorïn. Who. J'm'attendais pas à ça.  
" Han. Alors, un jour j'vous avouerai tout, j'vous en fais la promesse et j'expliquerais ce qui relie en détail nos mondes. Mais pas ici. Et j'veux que Bilbo soit là pour ça.  
\- Vraiment ? " s'inquiète Nori.  
" Oui, j'en ai discuté avec Galadriel, je peux, visiblement. J'sais pas encore dans quel contexte je pourrais, mais j'compte bien le faire. " j'explique maladroitement.  
Toute la compagnie parle en même temps, je comprends plus rien.  
Avant que Balïn ne silence tout le monde avec un " Là, là. Charlotte a été envoyée par Oromë lui-même. Il est normal de douter d'elle, mais elle a le soutien d'un Istari et d'une Eldar, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour lui faire un minimum confiance ? "  
Merci Épona de ce soutien des plus inattendus.  
Cela semble calmer tout le monde, et même si personne n'a répondue à ma question qui a amené à cette discussion, je laisse couler avec grand plaisir.

" Dis, tu veux bien nous raconter l'Ered Luin de ton monde ? " demande Ori au bout d'un moment. Je souris en me rappelant mes premières heures de jeux dans la région de la montagne bleue.  
" Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
\- C'est quoi ton endroit préféré ?  
\- Le Hall de Thorïn. " Ori ne me relance pas de question, donc je suppose qu'il veut en savoir plus. " Je pense pas que ça change beaucoup par rapport à votre monde, mais chez moi, c'est un haut-lieu plein de gens avec beaucoup d'activité. Il y a un énorme savoir-faire là-bas et plein de professeurs pour les apprenties qui veulent apprendre. Il y a aussi pas mal de marchand d'armes et un gros camp d'escarmouche pour s'entraîner, remplir des quêtes et obtenir des armements uniques nains. C'est toujours un gros bastion nain, riche et puissant. " Tout ça grâce à Thorïn et plus tard, Dwalïn, mais ça j'vais pas leur dire. " J'aime particulièrement l'ambiance de la taverne, hé. Les forges aussi sont superbes, mais j'y vais peu parce que j'ai rien à y faire, mais ça reste très agréable de s'y promener. "  
Et je discute longuement du lieu, avec les nains ravi de partager des anecdotes sur leur vie dans le hall où ils vivent depuis pratiquement soixante-ans, tout en me glissant des morceaux d'histoire ici et là.  
Tout le monde est de bonne humeur d'avoir trouvé un sujet commun et personne ne m'interroge plus sur le fait que je connais sans doute aussi bien qu'eux le lieu. Pour ma part, je suis heureuse de me remémorer d'heureux souvenirs de jeux et d'oublier que je suis dans un cachot.

Sans surprise, j'y apprends que tout le monde vit à la montagne bleue, vu que c'est là qu'ils se sont connus.  
Thorïn sans surprise y était Roi (en exil, qu'ils disent les nains, mais j'veux dire, son hall est un royaume nain, donc il était pas si en exile que ça, non ?). Il est également forgeron. Un métier fort utile quand ils étaient encore sur les routes à tenter de survivre.  
Balïn y est un diplomate nain, conseillé de Thorïn. Ce qui m'explique pourquoi c'est lui qui a été envoyé (dans le futur par rapport à notre situation actuelle) diriger la Moria, puisqu'il sait y faire.  
Dwalïn est maître d'arme. Comment de maître d'arme il a fini par être à la tête du hall de Thorïn ? Peut-être que le temps l'assagit ? L'assagira. Dur de conjuguer correctement quand on connaît un futur possible.  
Fíli et Kíli y étaient les héritiers de Thorïn et donc, prince héritier pour Fíli et prince tout court pour Kíli. En dehors de ça, ils sont encore en entraînement militaire et n'ont pas encore de rôle définis dans la montagne et si ils sont dans la quête, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux de véritables têtes de pioche qui ont tout fait pour venir, malgré leur jeune âge et l'avis de leur mère. Fíli est armurier de formation, même s'il sort à peine de son apprentissage et dit lui-même ne pas être à niveau suffisant pour exercer, du fait que sa préoccupation première est de devenir un leader nain comme son oncle, vu qu'il est l'héritier. Kíli de son côté est un apprenti bijoutier, comme sa maman, Dís.  
Óïn y était un noble, ancien guerrier qui s'est reconvertit dans la médecine et est donc soigneur.  
Glóïn sans surprise quand on connaît son grand-frère et son fiston, est un noble guerrier. Chargé d'accompagner les marchands et de protéger la montagne, selon les missions qu'on lui confie. Il est également marchand et trésorier dans son temps libre. C'est en grande partie lui qui a financé la quête jusqu'ici avec Thorïn.  
Bofur m'a dit que Bifur est un ancien ingénieur, mais devenu guerrier à plein temps, même dans la tranquillité de son foyer depuis son accident.  
Alors que j'ai toujours cru que Bofur était bard ou un équivalent nain, il est en fait mineur ainsi qu'ingénieur, spécialisé dans la fabrication de jouet avec Bifur en temps de paix. Visiblement, son talent remonte à l'époque florissante de Däle lui-même et il est en fait un nain très connu pour ça.  
Bombur de son côté était touche-à-tout, parfois cuisinier, parfois aidant des marchands, parfois guerrier, selon les besoins du moment. Mais avant tout, cuisinier de talent et chef de cuisine. Il tenait une auberge avec sa femme à Érebor, avant l'arrivée de Smaug, mais n'a jamais eut les revenus pour en rouvrir une en Ered Luin.  
Dori y était un marchand de tissus. Alors, là, je suis étonnée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit un guerrier puisqu'il rivalise de près avec Dwalïn et Glóïn question combativité et que je suis persuadé qu'il est le plus fort de la compagnie. Mais Dwalïn s'est moqué de ma réaction en me soulignant que vu son accoutrement et sa coiffure, j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai dû expliquer que les coutumes capillaires des nains m'étaient totalement inconnu et ça a calmé un peu les moqueries (qui sont devenues bonnes enfants du coup).  
Ori y était en formation de scribe et a finit son apprentissage juste à temps pour supplier Dori de rejoindre Thorïn et compagnie. Ori était fier comme un paon pendant que Dori racontait comment il l'a convaincu. Et je peux le comprendre, son grand-frère le materne énormément et il avait envie d'être là où est l'action et pas juste rester derrière un bureau sous la commande d'un riche noble ou marchand.

On croit connaître les gens quand on traîne avec eux vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre pendant plusieurs mois, mais en fait pas du tout.

Et avant que j'ai pu demander pour Nori, tout le monde a embrayé sur mon propre métier avant d'arriver dans la Comté. Ce qui m'a valu beaucoup de peine à expliquer ce qu'est une illustration numérique et pire : expliquer le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur quand ils ne connaissent même pas les machines à écrire ! Je crois que je vais pendant longtemps faire des cauchemars de ce moment de ma vie. Surtout quand j'me suis retrouvée à devoir expliquer des bases de robotiques et parler du test de Turing. Au final, tout le monde à décrocher, sauf Ori qui m'a donné des sueurs froides à toujours pousser plus loin le sujet jusqu'à ce que je sache vraiment plus quoi dire. Non, mais, comment voulez-vous que j'explique que des éoliennes, des gros moulins à vent transforme l'air en électricité qui est une énergie qui fait bouger des choses un peu comme un âne fait tourner un mécanisme qui broie les grains ?!  
" Bien, Ori et si tu arrêtais de terroriser la pauvre Charlotte ? " viens finalement à mon secours Balïn qui de l'extrémité du donjon où il se trouve a l'air de comprendre que je sais plus quoi répondre pour satisfaire le jeune nain.  
" Mais c'est super intéressant … Imagine tout ce qu'on peut inventer et mettre au point avec le savoir, même restreint, de Charlotte ?! " râle Ori avant d'expliquer ce qu'il aimerait faire de ce que je viens de lui apprendre pour fabriquer une machine de calcul et donc, augmenter le rendement des marchands nains et faciliter la vie de tout le monde. Moi pendant ce temps, je reprends mon souffle, soulager d'être hors des attentions du scribe, même si c'est temporaire.

Je finis cependant à me rappeler que personne m'a dit qu'elle était le métier de Nori.  
" Eh, mais, Nori, c'est quoi ton métier ? "  
" Aucun " répond Dori pendant que Dwalïn grogne " Trouble-fait ", que Ori tente un " Espion ? " et que chacun donne une réponse bien différente.  
Thorïn finit par lancer fortement " Personne ne sait et personne ne veut savoir ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qui compte est qu'il est fidèle à la couronne. " et cela silence tout le monde. Même si je suis sûre d'entendre Nori ricaner dans son coin de cellule, visiblement amusée par la réaction des autres.


	48. Tout est négociable

**Chapitre 47  
** **Tout est négociable  
** _27_ _août_

* * *

Une semaine que l'on est là.

Deux jours que l'elfette me dit que Legolas viendra bientôt me voir. J'l'ai toujours pas vu. Enfin, si.  
Thorïn s'est fait emmener tantôt par Legolas pour se faire interroger par Thranduil.  
J'ai donc techniquement aperçu le prince elfe.  
Maintenant, j'attends en bougonnant à propos des elfes et de leur vision du temps totalement incongru, assise devant la porte de ma cellule, les bras croisés.  
Je sais bien que Legolas a jamais dit qu'il viendrait me voir. Il a juste était mit au courant que je voulais le voir, mais quand même, j'espérais qu'il vienne me voir dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Les elfes et Thorïn reviennent et déjà, on entend notre leader hurler des insultes en khuzdul à tout-va. Il semble particulièrement agité et plus il approche de sa cellule, plus les autres nains s'agitent. J'entends Nori, Bifur et Dwalïn interjecter également dans les insultes.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " je tente de demander à Ori, mais il ne me répond pas. Il ne me jette même pas un coup d'œil, j'suis pas sûre qu'il m'entend par-dessus les autres nains, en fait.

Une porte claque et des clés cliquettent. Thorïn doit être de nouveau dans la cellule.  
" Charlotte ! Ne leur dis rien ! " hurle Thorïn. " Rien du tout ! Pas même ton nom ! " grogne Dwalïn. De quoi ils parlent ? Legolas est devant ma porte, un sourire triste aux lèvres.  
" Quand même, je te vois enfin. Deux jours qu'on m'a dits que tu étais au courant que je voulais te voir. C'est longs deux jours quand on a rien à faire. " je râle, à moitié exaspéré par la situation, mais aussi stressée de l'agitation des nains.  
" Désolé, j'étais occupé avec mon père. Il n'est pas toujours le plus à l'écoute. Allez viens. Il ne t'arrivera rien, promis. " me murmure-t-il pendant que je grimace.  
" J'suis pas un lapin. " je grogne sans conviction avant de sortir de ma cellule qu'il a ouverte.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, en fait ? " je demande, cette fois-ci à l'elfe pendant que les nains continuent d'hurler je ne sais quoi derrière moi.  
" Le Roi Thranduil veut te voir. " super, il clarifie rien. J'voulais l'aide de Legolas, pas parler à son père.  
" Oh. Ça pue.  
\- Tâche d'être polie.  
\- Je suis toujours polie. "  
Legolas me mène, une main sur les épaules. Étrangement, il a pas l'air convaincu. J'vois pas pourquoi.

J'ai tout le temps de paniquer sur le long chemin qui sépare la salle du trône du donjon en me demandant ce qu'on me veut, exactement.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans les films déjà ? Thorïn insulte Thranduil. Okay, ça c'est déjà fait. Deux fois, même. Ensuite ? Bah Bilbo arrive. On est entre ses deux évènements et comme beaucoup de chose, soit le film a pas abordé du tout ce qu'il se passait, soit mes souvenirs à ce propos sont inexistant.  
J'aurais tellement dû voir cette trilogie de films autant de fois que j'ai vues mes classiques Disney.

On arrive enfin dans la salle du trône.  
Le roi elfe fait tout pour paraître effrayant : je suis un hobbit, soit minuscule face à lui. C'est ce que clame son attitude. Et il est assis sur son trône, bien en hauteur.  
Legolas s'arrête et m'arrête à côté de lui.  
" Mae govannen. " je salue alors avec un petit sourire poli et en tentant une courbette. Pas parce que j'ai peur que j'vais le montrer.  
" Mae govannen. Quel est votre nom ? " il a l'air profondément blasé en me regardant. Heureusement que Galadriel m'a dit son nom, sinon j'aurais aucune idée de comment l'appeler vu qu'il se présente pas.  
" Charlotte.  
\- Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Legolas m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir. " je tente de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Le dit elfe se crispe à côté de moi, le roi elfe sourit. C'pas rassurant, c'est pas à ma blague qu'il rit, clairement.  
" Et que faites-vous dans ma forêt ?  
\- Baaah. Il y avait pas de panneau " Défense d'entrer ". Notre compagnie c'est un poil égaré sur sa route vers les montagnes.  
\- Un poil ?  
\- Un peu. "  
Et mes paroles dérapent déjà. Ça valait le coup de vouloir paraître correcte face au roi elfe. Thranduil se lève.  
" Vous dites votre compagnie. Que font treize nains avec un hobbit. Femelle qui plus est. " Merci de préciser mon genre, j'le connaissais pas encore. Je roule des yeux. J'm'y ferais jamais.  
" Que pensez-vous que j'y fais ?  
\- J'ai ma petite idée, mais j'avais entendu que les hobbits étaient des gens de réputation honorable. "  
Je sursaute. De suite ... C'est fort en chocolat. Et dire qu'on ose me dire que les elfes sont respectables.  
" C'est mon corps et j'en fait ce que je veux. Si tel est mon choix que de vendre mes services, cela ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, ce n'est pas mon rôle dans la compagnie. " Je lui souris alors, plantant mes yeux dans les siens, il est en train de descendre les marches.  
" Mon rôle dans la compagnie est celui confié par Gandalf lui-même et me regarde. " là, essaye de contrer ça ! " Pour en revenir à la respectabilité des hobbits, elle est bien présente. Cependant, avez-vous déjà entendue parler d'une hobbit aux cheveux bleus ? Est-ce vraiment votre définition d'honorable ? "  
Je sens que mes questions l'intéressent.  
" Non, en effet. "  
Il est à côté de moi. Il prend une de mes mèches de cheveux et l'observe.  
" C'est votre couleur naturelle. " ce n'est pas une question, plutôt une constatation.  
" Oui mon capitaine. " je ne le quitte pas du regard. Cependant, toute provocation de sa part semble avoir cessé. Après, est-ce la mention de Gandalf ou le fait que je lui tiens tête, je saurais pas le dire. Toujours se méfier du lion qui dort. Il se redresse et observe son fils.

" Galadriel est passé me voir il y a quelques jours. " il me tourne le dos. À quoi il joue ? " Elle voulait avoir une conversation privée avec mon fils.  
\- En quoi ça me concerne ?  
\- Elle est repartie peu après. Et je remarque aujourd'hui un curieux bijou à votre cou qui n'était pas là auparavant. "  
Je porte une main à mon collier. Il est pourtant contre ma peau, sous mes vêtements, mais mon collier en mithril est bien visible. C'est observateur des yeux d'elfes, il y a pas à dire.  
" Je me demande comment vous êtes arrivés en possession d'un tel bijou tout en restant en cellule.  
\- Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre idée. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas aussi idiot que vous faites semblant de l'être. "  
Il ne se retourne pas, mais s'immobilise. J'l'aime pas beaucoup, mais j'essaye de garder pied dans la conversation. Mon seul avantage, c'est de rester calme : je peux pas me battre et je peux pas dire que j'suis suffisamment intelligente pour renverser la situation de pouvoir qu'il a. Bilbo ferait ça mille fois mieux que moi. Mais rester polie devrait me faire regagner ma cellule intacte, surtout si je réponds correctement à son interrogatoire.  
Au pire, Legolas m'aidera, non ?  
" En effet. " il semble réfléchir quelques instants. " Vous n'êtes pas une hobbit ordinaire. Ni n'êtes venues dans ma forêt par hasard. "  
Je ne réponds rien. Il a deviné juste, mais je l'aiderais pas à voir plus loin.  
" Thorïn vient tenter de réaliser une noble quête. " A quoi ça sert qu'il m'interroge s'il sait déjà ? " Une quête pour réclamer un foyer et tuer un dragon. "  
Il se retourne, je ne bouge pas.  
" J'ai proposé mon aide au Roi sous la montagne. " Il fait des belles phrases pour pas-grand-chose. " Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ?  
\- Quelque chose qui impliquait une tombe, de ce qu'il nous a raconté. "  
Je regrette de pas pouvoir répéter exactement, cela aurait été brillant.  
" Vous parlez donc Khuzdul.  
\- Quelques mots par-ci par-là.  
\- Vous êtes donc en bon termes avec les nains.  
\- Avec ceux dans vos cachots, oui. " Il croise les mains derrière son dos à ma réponse.  
" Que sont-ils pour vous ? … Des amants ? "  
Des amants ? Je ris, pratiquement plié en deux.  
" Bien sûr, une hobbite de la comté va suivre son harem dans une mission suicide ! " Ah, on m'avait fait le coup de me demander lequel est mon mari, mais alors celle-là, elle est pas mal. Je tente de ne pas vocaliser plus mes pensées, pour ne pas l'énerver, mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire. Legolas est crispé à côté de moi. Son père est impassible. Okay, faut que je me calme, j'dois passer pour une démente.  
J'inspire profondément, main sur mon ventre pendant trois longues respirations. Le roi elfe me regarde étrangement, maintenant. Legolas me pose une main sur l'épaule, comme pour me rappeler de bien me tenir. ça fait un bien fou de rire comme ça à gorge déployé ! Je me redresse et tente de rester calme.  
" C'est ma famille. " je réponds, souriante, mais je ne ris plus au moins, même si ma voix tremble encore parce que, oh mon chat, ce que j'ai envie de rire.  
" Votre … famille ?  
\- Oui. Toutes les familles ne sont pas de sang. "  
Cela le fait taire quelques longues minutes où il porte son regard au loin. Je me calme totalement et l'observe, avant de regarder Legolas qui regarde impassiblement devant lui.  
C'est rigolo, il est toujours en train de tout observer. J'me rappelais pas de ça dans les films ni dans le jeu.

" Je n'avais pas entendu parler de nain adoptant d'autres races. " lance Thranduil et je reporte mon attention sur lui.  
À vrai dire, moi non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'annoncent être ma famille, comme Bilbo. Mais bon, je pensais pas un jour finir dans l'univers de mon jeu en ligne favori non plus. Je hausse les épaules et lève les mains pour toute réponse. Eh.  
Il se tourne doucement et m'observe de longues minutes de haut en bas. Je sais pas ce qu'il cherche et j'essaye de ne pas gigoter de trop.  
Il discute en simlish quelques instants avec Legolas.  
Je me racle la gorge " S'il vous plaît, je suis là et j'ai pas de sous-titre. Vous racontez quoi ? "  
Thranduil m'ignore superbement. Me tape sur le système lui. Il retourne sur ses marches et les remontent. Diva.  
Legolas de son côté retire sa main et s'avance vers son père.  
J'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils racontent.  
Le roi elfe fait un geste vif de la main et son fils se tait en plein milieu de sa tirade.  
" Bien. Visiblement, Dame Galadriel vous fait confiance. Ainsi suis-je obligé de faire de même. "  
C'est … bon signe ? Il a l'air profondément agacé.  
Je comprends pas.  
" Je ne sais pas quel sont les manigances de Gandalf et Dame Galadriel, mais visiblement, même mon fils est au courant de chose que j'ignore et est prêt à donner sa parole que vous ne voulez aucun mal à mon royaume. "  
Legolas reprend silencieusement sa place à mes côtés, le visage fermé. Il me jette rapidement un coup d'œil et je mime un merci silencieux en lui souriant. C'est cool d'avoir un allié elfe !

" Si je vous propose un marché, le même que Thorïn. Je suppose que vous refuseriez ? " lance soudainement l'elfe sur son trône.  
Je prends quelques instants pour réfléchir, croisant les bras. Je sais plus ce que demande Thranduil dans le film, ni même s'il a demandé la même chose ici. Mais si Thorïn a refusé, c'est qu'il ne veut pas, point à la ligne. Thorïn déteste les elfes, mais il a su être raisonnable avec Elrond, c'est donc que la requête de Thranduil n'était même pas envisageable.  
Bon, okay, pour Elrond, il a était pas mal poussé par Gandalf, mais quand même, il a su mettre ses différents de côtés et faire le mieux pour la quête. On peut dire pas mal de chose de Thorïn, comme le fait qu'il est constipé socialement et grincheux, mais il a totalement ma confiance quand il s'agit de gérer son royaume ou notre compagnie.  
" Je pense que oui, je refuserais. " je réponds alors franchement.  
" Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Thorïn est un nain râleur et têtue, mais il a un bon fonds et surtout, c'est un bon roi. S'il vous a refusé quelque chose, c'est qu'il a ses raisons.  
\- Et vous lui faites confiance ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous êtes donc vraiment prête à aller combattre un dragon et y mourir ? " je frissonne quand même à l'idée de Smaug.  
" Oui. J'ai une famille à aider.  
\- La famille est une chose importante à vos yeux ?  
\- Très. " je réponds. Il n'a plus l'air aussi sérieux que tantôt. Il est … presque triste, en fait.  
" Pendant le règne de Thror, je désirais offrir un magnifique collier à ma femme. " Oh, c'est l'heure de l'histoire. Vas-y père Castor, balance. " J'ai donc laissé aux mains du roi nain les plus belles gemmes blanches, le meilleur or ainsi que le meilleur argent en ma possession pour réaliser une œuvre d'art digne de la beauté de ma reine. " Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose cette histoire … " Cependant, jamais le collier ne parvint à ma femme.  
\- Oh. " C'est cette histoire-là.  
" C'est ça que vous voulez récupérer ?  
\- Oui. "  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Thror était pas super bien dans sa tête quand c'est arrivé, de ce que je recoupe avec mes maigres connaissances. En toute logique, le roi elfe a payé le collier et fournis les matériaux, si le collier a été finalisé, il doit donc lui revenir. Pourquoi Thorïn a refusé ? C'est pas déjà le mal du dragon, quand même ? On est encore loin d'Érebor ! Non … Il doit y avoir une autre raison … Non ?  
J'ai beau ne pas aimer Thranduil (il a pas aidé le peuple nain après leur exil et nous a enfermé sans raison quand même !), le collier a rien à faire à rester dans les trésors nains.  
Si j'étais dans un jeu de rôle, je crois que je serais d'alignement loyal-bon. Tirant sur l'idiot, bien entendu, tout n'est tout blanc tout noir. J'ai beau le savoir, il arrive toujours un moment où mon côté Bisounours ressort.  
" Si je pouvais vous aider, je le ferais bien. Mais … là, en ce moment, je pourrais vraiment rien faire, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. "  
Thranduil n'est pas un mauvais bougre, en fait, juste socialement inapte. Il connaît pas Thorïn et ils se bouffent l'un et l'autre le nez.  
Sérieux, qui c'est qu'à mit des rois socialement chelou sur le trône ?

Il me regarde maintenant avec un sourcil levé.  
" Vous n'êtes pas … contre m'aider ? Je vous croyez proche de Thorïn.  
\- Je le suis, mais je suis également ma propre personne. Avec mes propres idées et mes propres intentions. Jamais je trahirais Thorïn, hein, mais il est aussi humain que vous et moi, parfois il fait des erreurs.  
\- Humain ?  
\- Heu, pardon, chez moi on a une expression qui dit que l'erreur est humaine. " et parfois j'oublie que je suis plus une humaine.  
Au moins, cela aura le mérite de faire rire derrière sa main le roi. Je savais pas qu'il était capable de rire. Je suis foudroyé sur place.  
" Et si vous proposez un autre marché ? L'accepteriez-vous ?  
\- Dépens.  
\- Disons que vous arriviez à tuer Smaug.  
\- Et que je survis.  
\- Est-ce que vous seriez prête à m'aider à dialoguer avec Thorïn ?  
\- Juste … à lui parler ? Pour tenter de le motiver à vous rendre ce qui vous est dû. C'est-à-dire, sans garantie de résultat ? Parce que je doute qu'il m'écoute juste pour mes beaux yeux. " Il sourit.  
Si je survis à Smaug et rends le collier à Thranduil, il est plus que probable qu'il nous aide de bon cœur contre l'armée de Sauron, non ? Après tout, c'est pour ça à la base qu'il vient (viendra) se battre contre Thorïn.  
" Vous êtes plus vive d'esprit que votre vocabulaire ne le laisse présager.  
\- Ça ressemble à une insulte.  
\- Ce ne l'est pas, rassurez-vous. Plutôt un compliment. Mais oui, j'aimerais que vous soyez … mon médiateur. Les nains sont des êtres têtus. Mais il vaut mieux un nain qu'un dragon comme roi sous la montagne.  
\- Si on déteste la même personne, alors on est ami …  
\- C'est cela. "  
Le silence s'installe. Legolas et son père me regardent avec intérêt. Pas malaisant du tout, tout ça.  
Je ferme les yeux pour réfléchir au calme.

Est-ce que j'aimerais que la gueguerre entre nains et elfes cesse ?  
Oui.

Est-ce que je veux trahir la compagnie ?  
Non.

Est-ce que conclure un marché dans le dos de la compagnie avec Thranduil est une trahissons ?  
Peut-être.

Est-ce que je veux aider la compagnie quel qu'en soit les conséquences ?  
… Oui.

Il faut que je fasse copain-copain avec Thranduil. Il faut qu'avec Beorn il vienne aider à sécuriser Érebor. C'est important.  
Je touche mon collier à travers mes vêtements. Thorïn. Avant de pouvoir dire que je peux discuter avec lui, il faut déjà qu'il ne tombe pas malade … Et qu'il survive aux combats finales. Parce que si c'est son cousin au pouvoir, j'pourrais pas discuter. Et puis, c'est avec la composante que je survive à tous ça.  
C'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.  
J'suis pas à l'aise du tout de faire des choses dans le dos de la Compagnie. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues.  
Je veux pas trahir leur confiance, mais … il faut que je sauve la compagnie. Toute la compagnie. Il FAUT que je change le cours des choses, c'est pour ça qu'Oromë m'a envoyé ici, non ?  
Mon cœur s'affole doucement. Il faut tellement pas que je fasse un pas de travers. Qui sait ce que je peux changer. Il faut que je change le destin, bien sûr, mais faut pas que je tue toute la compagnie non plus. J'ai les vies de Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli entre les mains.  
Sérieux, qui c'est dit que c'était une bonne idée.  
Allez, respire. T'es pas seule. Tu as Nori et Legolas. Gandalf quand il reviendra. Et un caillou magique ! C'est pas rien !  
Je replace mes bras le long de mon corps et ouvre les yeux en inspirant.

" Je … " je bredouille, les sourcils froncés. " Je sais pas. J'adorerais vous dire oui, mais il y a trop de composantes qui me dépasse. J'aimerais y réfléchir, quelques jours. J'ai besoin de temps pour vous donner ma réponse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de conclure ce marché ?  
\- On peut être honnête entre nous quelques instants ?  
\- Un marché est une question de confiance. Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi.  
\- Vous avez entendu parler de la … maladie de Thror ? Je crois que les nains l'appellent le mal du dragon.  
\- J'en ai entendue parler. On dit qu'elle est présente dans la lignée de Durïn. Vous … pensez que Thorïn pourrait y être … sensible ? "  
Je hoche la tête, en baissant les yeux. J'ai du mal à croire que je dis ça à un ennemi de notre leader. Mais c'est pas un secret. Elrond le sait, après tout et de ce que je me rappelle, Thranduil avait tâcher de faire entendre raison à Thror qu'il allait attirer un dragon.  
" Que changeraient quelques jours de réflexion à ce fait ? "  
J'ai besoin de retrouver Bilbo. J'ai besoin de réfléchir plus loin que ça et de préparer un plan à l'avance de ce que je dois faire. Je peux juste pas y aller en mode berserk et espérez que tout se passe bien.  
" J'aurais le temps de chercher une solution pour que nos deux buts communs se réalisent : que vous récupériez votre collier et que ma compagnie déloge le dragon. " je finis par lâcher franchement. Jusque-là, la franchise ça m'a toujours bien servi, autant continuer avec ce que je sais qui marche.  
Je relève les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Thranduil.

" Elle a un rôle important à jouer dans le futur. " vas-y Legolas, déballe mes secrets, j'te dirais rien. Le roi elfe sourit amusé.  
" Je le sais. Dame Galadriel ne se serait pas déplacé sinon. "  
Ils sont blasant les elfes. Sérieusement … Je souffle en regardant le plafond.  
En fait, Thranduil vient de m'inviter à confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Ils me fatiguent.  
" Je suis sûre que Dame Charlotte fera de grandes choses. Cependant, tant que nous n'aurons pas un accord, elle restera avec ses compagnons. " je grogne à cette annonce, mais au fonds, rester avec la compagnie me va très bien. Si on est à un seul endroit, c'est mieux pour Bilbo le temps qu'il nous retrouve.  
" Bien. Legolas va vous ramener à votre cellule. Puis-je vous aider dans votre réflexion ? " il cherche à m'acheter. Malin le lynx.  
" Bien sûr, j'ai plusieurs demandes : je voudrais l'aide de Legolas dans mes recherches, quel qu'elle soit et s'il le veux bien. Je voudrais que la compagnie soit mieux traiter. " je vois les traits de Thranduil se durcir, mal joué là Charlotte " Même si on reste dans vos cachots ce que je comprends très bien et je sais que les nains sont très malpoli avec vos elfes, mais ils sont enfermés contre leur grès, il faut pas leur tenir rigueur. Mais ça serait sympa de leur offrir juste un peu plus de confort … ? " je m'empresse de tenter de corriger mon faux-pas plus qu'évident. " Et est-ce que je pourrais être mise dans la cellule d'un de mes compagnons … " je rougis en regardant mes yeux.  
Dingue comme avant je vivais très bien seul dans un appartement et maintenant, être seule dans une cellule pourtant proche de la compagnie me met les nerfs à vif tellement je me sens seule.  
Le roi elfe hausse un sourcil.  
" Legolas ?  
\- Je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux, père. "  
Je lui souris, bouche à moitié ouverte.  
" Merci ! " je souffle, totalement ravit.  
" Pour le traitement de vos … votre compagnie, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Legolas ? Accompagne-la dans la cellule de son choix. Je te fais confiance. " et il secoue la main vers son fils ce qui doit signifier ' va mon fils '.  
" Merci beaucoup. " je lui réponds, je lui suis super reconnaissante. Je m'incline, mains sur les genoux pour lui montrer comme je peux comme je suis contente qu'il m'accorde tout ça. " Je préviendrais vos elfes dès que j'aurais besoin de vous parler. Bonne journée. "  
Et je pivote sur mes talons, pour me retrouver face à la sortie, n'attendant pas vraiment Legolas pour repartir avant que son père change d'avis.  
J'ai le cœur qui bat super vite. J'arrive pas à croire tout ce que j'ai négocié. C'était une entrevue au sommet !

Legolas arrive rapidement à mon niveau et me pose une main sur une épaule pour me diriger, direction les cachots.

" Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu fais ? " me demande-t-il lorsque nous sommes hors de portées des oreilles de son père.  
" Pas vraiment. J'essaye de faire au mieux. " il me regarde en biais visiblement pas convaincu " Ce que j'estime être le mieux. Je suis pas non plus omnipotente.  
\- Mais tu sais plus que nous sur le futur proche.  
\- Galadriel qui te l'a dit ?  
\- Oui, qui d'autre ?  
\- Pas une raison de le dire à ton père.  
\- Il s'en doutait. Dame Galadriel ne vient pas voir des inconnus sans raison. "  
Je hoche la tête distraitement. Il y a plein de trucs à réfléchir, mais maintenant, je vais avoir de l'aide.

On entre dans le cachot, je revois enfin le visage des nains, ils sont tous aux portes de leur cellule. Je leur souris. J'adore les voir tous, ça me donne du courage.  
" Laquelle ? " me demande Legolas. J'hésite quelques instants à aller avec Thorïn ou Balïn, mais ils ne m'aideront pas plus à réfléchir. Surtout si j'agis plus ou moins dans leur dos. J'ai surtout besoin de réconfort. Bilbo n'est pas là. Dori ? Il a du mal avec ma façon de fonctionner parfois. Nori ? Mon cœur fait mine de s'emballer, okay, nope, très mauvaise idée. Même s'il m'aiderait grandement à préparer le futur c'est une fichtrement mauvaise idée que de se retrouver enfermé avec … Pas maintenant. Chut mon cerveau.  
" Celle-là. " et j'avance d'un pas sûre vers la cellule d'Ori. Le jeune nain est surpris, mais en me voyant devant la cellule avec un elfe, recule. Legolas ouvre la porte et me fait entrer. Je n'attends pas que la porte se ferme pour me jeter au cou du nain. Je le serre fort contre moi. Une semaine que je n'ai pas eut de contact physique rassurant. J'en ai besoin. J'inspire profondément son odeur.  
" Tu sens mauvais. " je glousse dans son cou.  
" Tu sens bons pour quelqu'un qui traîne dans un cachot. " rigole à son tour le nain en me serrant contre lui.  
" Je te laisse m'appeler quand tu auras besoin de moi. " j'entends Legolas dire avant d'entre ses pas s'éloigner, mais je ne lâche pas le nain.  
" Désolée d'envahir ton espace, mais je pouvais pas rester seule et t'es le seul à supporter mes manies après Bilbo. " je lui murmure avant de le laisser faire un pas en arrière. En vrai, Nori aussi et lui au moins sait tout, donc j'aurais pu mieux réfléchir, mais au vu de mon cœur faisant le colibri quand je pense à lui, je sais que je ferais plus que parler avec lui et c'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit de faire l'adolescente.  
" Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demande Thorïn, pas à l'aise et énervé.  
" J'ai discuté avec Thranduil. " je réponds en me plaçant devant la porte de ma cellule. " Il m'a proposé un marché. "  
J'entends Thorïn râler en Khuzdul.  
" Thorïn ! Deux minutes, je parle pas Khuzdul, donc à moins que tu veuilles m'apprendre, ça serait sympa de m'écouter. "  
Au moins, ça a le mérite de le calmer.  
" J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. C'est pour ça que je suis avec Ori, pour m'aider à réfléchir. J'ai réussi à négocier de meilleure conditions d'enfermement et d'avoir l'aide de Legolas. Dame Galadriel lui a dit ce que j'ai promis de vous expliquer plus tard. " j'explique. Je mens pas. L'ambiance se détend subitement, même si j'entends Thorïn grogner que ses idiots d'elfes seront incapable de m'aider même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.  
" Au moins, Ori n'est plus seul. " se console Dwalïn.  
" Je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que ce soit à mon petit frère … " commence Dori sur un ton paternaliste.  
" Ori est un grand garçon, si je tente quoi que ce soit, il a ma permission de m'arrêter de la façon qu'il juge adapté et je sais qu'il le fera. De toute façon, je ferais rien. Promis. " je le calme.  
J'entends Nori rire, Bofur aussi.  
" Vous savez, j'suis pas aussi dépravé que j'en ai l'air. " mais à ça, la quasi-intégralité des nains se met à rire.  
" La confiance règne … " je râle faussement en allant m'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule. Même Ori semble amusé par la situation.  
" J'ai pas l'habitude d'être seul, je suis content que tu sois là. " me confit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Legolas reparaît avec plusieurs autres elfes qui transportent de la paille et des draps.  
" Est-ce que vous pouvez vous coller au mur le temps qu'on installe la couche de Dame Charlotte ? " demande poliment Legolas.  
C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve avec deux paillasses dans la petite cellule. Déjà qu'à deux on avait pas trop de places …  
" Yep, quand je dis que j'envahis ton espace … j'le fais pas à moitié. " je me moque gentiment quand les elfes sont repartis.

Allongée sur mon lit, j'essaye de réfléchir.

À la base, ma mission c'était juste suivre Bilbo pendant la quête d'Érebor et rester en vie.  
C'était simple : suivre Thorïn, aider Bilbo autant que possible, demander à Dwalïn de m'apprendre à me défendre.

Quand est-ce que c'est devenu ce capharnaüm exactement ?  
Il faut que je fasse survivre la bataille des cinq armées à trois personnes qui doivent mourir.  
Simple sur le papier.  
Sauf que ça implique de rester moi-même en vie, éviter à Thorïn de virer malade, avoir le soutien de Thandruil dès le début, préparer une armée contre Sauron et sûrement plein d'autres trucs que j'oublie.

" Ça va ? " me souffle une voix.  
" Ori ? Tu dors pas ?  
\- Non, tu gigottes trop.  
\- Ah. Mince. Désolée. "  
Je le sens me prendre la main.  
" Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Bilbo ?  
\- Entre autres … "


	49. Dis, Jamy, c'est quoi du Mithril ?

**Référence musical du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Rasputin - Love The Way You Move (Funk Overload) YgGzAKP_HuM**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48  
Dis, Jamy, c'est quoi du Mithril ?**  
 _30_ _août_

* * *

Le temps semble un peu moins long quand on est pas seule et qu'on a de quoi s'occuper. C'est du moins l'impression que j'ai depuis trois jours.  
Ori passe pas mal de temps à parler avec Nori, à gauche de sa cellule. D'ici, on voit en partie Dwalïn en face. Je discute pas mal avec les trois frères, en plus des discussions de groupe qu'on a avec la compagnie.

Fidèle à notre marché, Thranduil nous a très légèrement améliorer nos conditions de vie. C'est-à-dire qu'on a l'occasion une fois par jour de profiter d'une salle de bain privé à notre usage. On en a bien profité pour se décrotter la première fois que ça nous a été proposé.  
Si on le demande gentiment, on peut également avoir des couvertures supplémentaires et d'autre trucs. Nori tente donc d'obtenir de quoi crocheter la serrure. Jusque-là, on lui a refusé un peigne en fer, plein d'objet pointu ou en métal, des clés (il a tenté, oui, sait-on jamais) ainsi que plus surprenant, un marteau.  
Enfin, si le marteau a surpris les elfes et a été refusé, Nori a pris le temps de m'expliquer la technique pour ouvrir une serrure avec un marteau et une tige de métal. Il m'a avoué qu'en fait, il croyait pas être capable d'ouvrir la serrure : porte elfique, tout ça, mais il voulait quand même tenter.  
Ori et moi, on en a profité pour demander des livres. On perd pas le nord. Mon copain de cellule se perfectionnant en enluminure en lisant des livres elfiques sur le sujet. De mon côté … je suis un peu aidée de Legolas pour mes lectures, j'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur les dragons (il y a aucun livre en commun sur le sujet et visiblement, très peu sur le sujet, Thranduil les ayant relégué au fin fonds de son domaine et refusant l'accès à quiconque), Sauron et tout ce que j'espère me sera utile.  
J'ai alors eut l'illumination divine du siècle : l'anneau unique, c'est en fait un horcruxe de Sauron, il contient une partie de son âme.  
J'ai donc eut le désespoir d'apprendre que l'anneau ne pouvait en effet être détruit que dans le volcan où il a été conçu. J'avais un faible espoir que Smaug puisse le détruire, mais non … Ce qui veut dire qu'après Le Hobbit, va falloir que je coach Bilbo, Gandalf et quiconque pourra être utile sur ce qui se passe dans Le Seigneur Des Anneaux. Le film que j'ai vu qu'une fois il y a perpette les alouettes et dont mes connaissances se limite littéralement qu'au Seigneur Des Anneaux En ligne, c'est-à-dire que j'ai quasiment aucune connaissance sur le sujet … Je suis pas dans le caca.  
" Toujours aucun signe de notre hobbit ? " demande Thorïn, me coupant dans ma lecture du jour. Il demande ça quasiment tous les jours.  
" Aucun. " réponds Balïn, comme tous les jours ou presque.

Bilbo … On a aucune nouvelle de lui. Legolas est au courant de son existence et le cherche en douce de tous les elfes, mais lui non plus ne l'a pas aperçu, sinon il me l'aurait dit.  
J'espère qu'il arrive à manger et dormir. De mémoire, l'anneau rend malade. Déjà qu'un hobbit avec peu dans l'estomac n'est pas très en forme … J'espère qu'il va bien.  
" Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il est plus courageux et vaillant qu'on ne lui en donne l'air. " tente de me rassurer Ori qui a du s'apercevoir que j'étais en train de paniquer. Je lui souris. Il est tellement gentil.  
" Oui. On parle de Bilbo, pas de n'importe quel hobbit.  
C'est marrant, comment à vous deux, vous m'avez fait changer d'avis sur les hobbits. " se moque-t-il gentiment avant de remettre son nez dans son livre.

" Tu es sûre qu'il pourra nous aider ? " c'est Nori.  
" Sûre et certaine.  
\- Cela fait maintenant dix jours que nous sommes ici. Le temps commence à se faire long.  
\- Je sais bien … "

Notre discussion coupe court lorsque la porte du donjon s'ouvre. On doit être midi.  
Les elfes entrent en effet avec des plateaux, pour notre repas. Comme à chaque fois, c'est Legolas qui s'approche de notre cellule.  
" Mae govannen Legolas.  
\- Mae govannen Charlotte. Alors ? "  
Je secoue négativement la tête, j'ai toujours pas de réponse pour son père.  
" Je commence à avoir une meilleure idée … mais de là à avoir une réponse … " je lui tends alors le livre résumant la création des anneaux jusqu'à la mort d'Isildur. J'espérais trouver un moyen de détruire l'anneau sans exposer Bilbo ou Frodo au Mordor, mais c'est râpé. Cela fait trois jours que Thranduil attend ma réponse et je sais toujours pas quoi lui dire. J'ai aucune idée de la patience du roi elfe, il va donc falloir que je trouve une parade rapidement. Sûrement dire qu'on attend quelqu'un ? Ou tenter de nous faire sortir d'ici dans tous les cas. J'ouvre ma bouche quand Legolas a le livre en main, puis la ferme. Je veux demander quand est la prochaine fête elfe. C'est là que Bilbo doit reparaître, il me semble. Legolas souffle et tend à Ori un bol et une assiette.  
" Le roi Thranduil souhaite t'inviter à un banquet. Il espère que tu seras en mesure de lui répondre à cette occasion. "  
La chance est avec moi. Le banquet. Ça doit être ça qu'on attend pour Bilbo. Espérons que mes souvenirs des films soient pas trop détériorés. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Et cela me donne un délais pour répondre.  
" Quand ?  
\- Dans vingt jours. "  
Okay. Nickel. C'est énorme comme laps de temps pour réfléchir.  
" Ça roule.  
\- Je viendrais personnellement te chercher le midi pour que l'on te prépare. "  
Je grimace à l'idée de me faire encore pouponner, je doute que les elfes d'ici soient aussi gentils que Laureline au vu de nos gardes. Je hoche la tête cependant. Legolas me tend alors mon propre repas et s'éloigne avec les autres elfes.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis en train de me brosser les cheveux à l'aide de mes doigts en essayant assez désespérément de me rappeler les paroles d'une chanson sur Rasputin, Lover of the quelque chose machine.  
Ori discute avec Nori. J'entends de temps en temps Dori participer. De ce que j'entends, Nori raconte l'histoire d'une tiare en mithril et saphir étant maintenant sous les pattes de Smaug. Visiblement, le dit objet aurait appartenu à l'une des filles de la lignée de Durïn et est un signe de sagesse. Enfin, Nori, en bon nain, insiste plus sur le côté joyaux et la beauté de l'art nain que sur le symbolisme de l'objet. Personne ne change un nain. C'est ce qui fait tout leur charme.  
" Dis Nori, le mithril, c'est si beau que ça ? " demande le plus jeune des frères.  
" T'en as jamais vu ? " je m'étonne soudainement et arrête de me brosser les cheveux. " C'est pas un métal nain ? " Pour moi c'était genre LE métal nain, en fait. Genre celui qui fait la fierté de la race.  
" Si, c'est un métal qui était notre renommée, entre autres de notre habileté avec les métaux. Mais depuis la fermeture de la mine de la Moria, seul certains peuvent obtenir ou même apercevoir un objet fait de ce métal. " m'explique tranquillement Ori.  
" Oh. " je laisse échapper, pendant que Nori part sur une longue tirade pour expliquer la beauté du Mithril. Ce qui me fait penser.  
" J'en ai. "  
J'entends Nori couper net sa tirade et Ori avoir le souffle coupé. Je sors alors le collier de sous mes vêtements et m'approche d'Ori pour lui montrer la chaîne du collier.  
" Dame Galadriel m'a dit que c'était du Mithril. Et j'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi fin et brillant, donc je pense qu'elle dit vrai. "  
Le jeune nain a les yeux ronds de surprise et avance un doigt vers le collier.  
" Je peux ?  
\- Bien sûr. "  
Et il prend doucement entre deux doigts la chaîne pour l'observer. Je me contente de tourner la tête pour regarder le mur. Le jeune nain est très près de moi et si j'apprécie de dormir près de lui, c'est autre chose que d'être tous les deux debout face à face.  
" Ça ressemble à quoi ? " demande Nori, curieux.  
" C'est … magnifique. On dirait des cheveux d'argents, mais ça a l'air plus solide qu'une épée elfe du gondolin. " décrit Ori, il a l'air émerveillé par ce qu'il voit.  
" Eh, Ori, Charlotte, vous faites-quoi ? " demande soudainement Dwalïn, curieux.  
" Le collier que Galadriel a donné à Charlotte, la chaîne est en mithril ! " annonce Ori, comme si ça expliquait tout. Mais ça doit l'être, puisque bientôt une discussion endiablée tourne autour du mithril. J'ai même le droit à un cours d'histoire sur la mine de la Moria par Balïn. Ori est aussi heureux que moi d'en apprendre plus, même si visiblement, il connaît déjà l'histoire. Les nains et leur trésor. Ça me fait sourire.

Je baille lourdement, il est tard. J'essaye de me concentrer depuis pas mal de temps pour me remémorer ce qui se passe dans les différentes adaptations ou œuvres de Tolkien pour tenter de prévoir la marche à suivre. J'ai globalement une idée de ce que je fais, mais il y a encore pas mal de passage flou et ça m'horripile. Ori est déjà endormi et je crois que la plupart des nains font de même. La pénombre est sur nous et je m'étire. Je me suis endormie malgré moi assise contre la grille. J'ai un genre de crampe dans le dos et je sens plus ni mon postérieur ni mes reins. Je me masse le dos. Aie.  
" Charlotte ? " me fait sursauter le murmure de Nori.  
" Oui ? " je souffle.  
" Tout le monde dort, est-ce que tu es suffisamment réveillée pour parler sérieusement ? "  
Je grogne et reprends de m'étirer, tout en me frottant les yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Je finis par secouer la tête.  
" Okay, c'est bon, de quoi tu veux parler ? " je chuchote.  
" Tu vas donc aller à la petite fête de Thranduil.  
\- Yep.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ? "  
Je me mords la lèvre, je vais accepter en mettant bien l'accent sur le fait que je ferais de mon mieux, mais jamais ne trahirait la compagnie. Et tenter de le faire accepter de nous aider pendant la guéguerre qui nous attends. " Oui, faut juste que je trouve comment formuler tout ça.  
\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? " c'est gentil de sa part de proposer, mais s'il m'aide, il faudrait que je lui dise que Thorïn risque de tomber malade et yada yada. Je peux pas vraiment lui dire le futur tout de suite. Ça aussi c'est une de mes inquiétudes : je sais pas quand ça sera idéal pour tout déballer.  
" Non, j'ai encore du temps, ça ira. " je le rassure sans réelle conviction.  
" Okay, okay. Je te forcerais pas, mais tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là, hein ?  
\- Oui, merci Nori. " mon cœur a fait un raté, vilain cœur qui réagit sans que je le veuille.  
Le silence est pesant, mais je n'ai pas entendu Nori bouger, donc je sais qu'il est encore dans le coin.  
" Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit en revenant de ma discussion avec Dame Galadriel ? " je murmure pour ne pas réveiller Ori.  
" Oui ?  
\- C'est Oromë qui m'a fait venir ici … " je murmure la gorge serré. " Tu te rends compte ? Un dieu de votre monde m'a vu, a vu que j'aimais bien les chevaux comme lui et que j'appréciais de jouer à un jeu-vidéo et c'est dit : parfait, oui, c'est elle qu'il me faut pour mon grand plan qui va changer la terre du milieu. " je rigole nerveusement en racontant ça. Étrangement, ça me soulage de sortir ce chat-là du sac et j'entends Nori rire nerveusement dans un souffle de son côté.  
" Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Charlotte. " mon cœur fait du rallye dans ma poitrine et je sens mes joues chauffées. " Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'un valar le remarque. Qui d'autre que toi aurait parlé coiffure avec un gobelin ? " je grogne en me rappelant ce passage peu glorieux de ma vie ici.  
" Je tentais de gagner du temps ! " je grogne sans conviction en rigolant.  
" Toi et Bilbo avaient de drôle de façon de gagner du temps. " répond-t-il légèrement pendant que je me remémore le passage du film où il propose d'écorcher les nains pour les cuisiner au mieux.  
" Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? " murmure-t-il plus sérieusement.  
" J'ai toujours eut une vague idée, mais avec le cadeau de Galadriel, j'en suis sûre, maintenant.  
\- Bien. Bien. "  
Et à mon grand soulagement, il n'en demande pas plus, même si je suis sûre qu'il en brûle d'envie. J'aimerais pas lui annoncer que Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli vont sans doute mourir. J'ai beau savoir que je ferais mon maximum pour que ça n'arrive pas, rien ne dit qu'une seule hobbit peut changer le destin qui les attend.  
" Donc, si je suis bien, le plan est d'attendre sagement Bilbo qui va nous aider à sortir et après, de continuer la quête pendant que tu t'arranges de ton côté pour faire ce que tu as à faire ?  
\- C'est l'idée. " et ça résume bien grossièrement mon plan. Enfin, plan … Je n'ai pas spécifiquement de plan, j'essaye juste d'adapter ma route à ce que je pense être le mieux à faire au jour le jour.  
" Tu sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais, avoues ? " coupe mon cheminement de penser Nori.  
" Eh, nope. Je fais au mieux et ça devra suffire, parce que je pourrais pas faire plus que ce que je fais déjà. " ou alors, je force Thorïn à rester enfermer ici, comme ça, je lui sauve la vie, mais c'est clair je laisse Lacville gérer seul les armées d'Azog et je laisse Smaug rejoindre Sauron, comme ça tranquille c'est finit la terre libre du milieu.  
Nori souffle. " Bien, espérons que ton mieux sera suffisant.  
\- Il faut que ça le sois. " j'affirme dans un murmure un poil plus haut que ce que je voudrais, serrant les poings. Il faut. Il faut que je ne sois pas arrivé ici pour rien.

" Est-ce que tu veux bien passer ta main à travers la grille ? " me demande Nori subitement. Je lui fais confiance et ne réfléchis pas avant de m'exécuter. Je suis à genoux devant la grille et doucement, je vois sa main passer dans mon champ de vision et prendre la mienne. Une soudaine décharge électrique me parcourt le dos et je suis persuadée que je suis désormais rouge tomate des pieds jusqu'au bout des oreilles.  
Sa main est plus grande que la mienne et il la caresse doucement, la tirant délicatement vers lui, sans doute pour être dans une position moins inconfortable.  
Jusque-là, j'avais mes doutes. Je savais que je l'intéressais. Bilbo et Ori me l'ont bien fait comprendre et je suis pas aussi aveugle que je le laisse entendre. Mais j'espérais que ce n'était qu'un petit crush sans conséquence, la nouveauté et la curiosité, tout ça. Avec ma main dans la sienne, je suis pourtant forcé d'admettre que comme moi, il ne ressent peut-être pas qu'un crush. Je tente de respirer calmement pendant que mon coeur s'essaye au walljump dans ma cage thoracique. Eh, elle est bien ma promesse de me concentrer sur la quête et rien que sur ça.  
" Nori ? " je demande, ma voix à moitié étranglée. Il me silence d'un shhh murmuré. Je lui concède ça, quoi que ça soit et commence également à caresser timidement du pouce sa main. Je vois ses poils se lever doucement sur son poignet. Il doit être globalement dans le même état que moi.  
Je secoue la tête, silencieuse. Okay. Je suis amoureuse de Nori. J'l'ai sentie venir, pourtant, mais j'ai rien fait et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'y rien à faire, juste … finir la quête et voir où tout ça nous mène, je pense ?  
" Qu'est-ce qui te semblerait le plus logique qui arrive maintenant ? " il a mis plein d'espoir dans sa voix. Il doit penser à nous, s'attendant à ce que je me déclare sans doute ou que je le laisse se déclarer. Non. Tant que rien n'est dit, rien ne se passera et je pourrais continuer à me concentrer sur ma mission. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée de le rejeter, mais mon cerveau m'hurle qu'il le faut.  
" L'arrivée de l'inquisition espagnole. " je réponds dans un murmure que je veux sûr, mais qui dérape vers la fin. Là. Ça, c'est du râteau de première classe. Je sens sa main sursauté sur la mienne. Yep, c'est pas du tout la réponse qu'il attendait.  
" Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que personne ne s'attend à l'Inquisition Espagnol. "


	50. Cours de langue

**Chapitre 49  
** **Cours de langue  
** _10 septembre_

* * *

Une routine s'est installée. Après tout, ça fait pratiquement vingt jours qu'on est ici. Balïn a décidé que la prison de la Forêt Noire serait le meilleur endroit pour continuer d'enrichir les héritiers de Durïn et Ori sur la culture naine, les anciens royaumes et la politique. Le tout en khuzdul, parce que bon, ils vont pas non plus servir sur un plateau leur savoir aux elfes. Pour ma part, la plupart du temps je discute avec Nori de choses et d'autres, parfois Dori participe à la discussion quand il n'aide pas Balïn avec ses cours et le reste du temps, je lis des livres que m'apportent Legolas (tant qu'à être là, autant m'immerger dans la culture). On a pas reparlé ou tenter d'approcher nos sentiments avec Nori, mais je sais qu'un truc à changer irrémédiablement dans notre relation. Pour le meilleur. Il semble avoir compris pourquoi je l'ai rejeté à mi-mot, mais ça ne l'a pas affecté plus que ça, puisque parfois quand la compagnie dort, il me redemande ma main. Et je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir partager ce contact avec lui et le caresser de même. On découvre l'un l'autre les cicatrices et la peau de l'autre. C'est une sensation très agréable ici dans les entrailles du domaine de Thranduil et de la Forêt Noire.  
Je sais pas comment évoluera notre relation ni si on doit se considérer en couple ou que sais-je, mais je suis contente qu'il ne se soit pas éloigné de moi.

Aujourd'hui visiblement, le sujet tourne autour de la façon d'accueillir en son royaume une délégation humaine (c'est en tout cas ce que m'a glissé Nori quand je lui ai demandé), un sujet que Dori doit savoir couvrir puisqu'il participe activement à la discussion.  
" Je regrette de pas parler plus khuzdul, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur votre culture. " je me plains à mi-voix à Nori, ça le fait rire.  
" De l'avis de certains, tu en connais déjà bien assez.  
\- C'pas parce que je connais une dizaine de mots que j'arrive à piger de quoi vous parlez. " je rétorque amusée.  
" Certains non-nains par le passé ont appris à le parler.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Mais la plupart du temps, ça a mené à des trahisons. Pour ça qu'on l'apprend que rarement aux autres peuples.  
\- Tu m'étonnes … "  
Un silence s'installe et je regarde Ori s'agiter, debout au grillage, il est à fond dans ce qu'il dit, quoi que ce soit. Il me voit le regarder et m'adresse un petit sourire que je lui rends. Il est mignon. Toujours discret, sauf quand il s'agit d'apprendre. Dans ses moments-là, il est en feu. C'est marrant de voir ce contraste.  
" Dans mon monde, aussi, il y a plusieurs langages. Anglais, français, espagnol, russe … un par pays pratiquement. " je raconte à Nori.  
" Et du commun ? " il demande, curieux.  
" Nope, pas de commun.  
\- Pourtant, tu le parles ? "  
Ce qui me fait rigoler doucement. " Non, pour mon cerveau, on parle Français, en fait.  
\- Français ?  
\- Yep, français, le langage de France. "  
Et j'suis tentée d'expliquer que selon où a été publié le livre, le langage commun change du tout au tout, mais je garde ça pour moi, pas la peine de le confondre encore plus. Déjà que moi-même j'ai pas compris pourquoi ils parlaient pas anglais, vu que le westron qu'ils appellent commun ici est normalement de l'anglais. Eh, j'suis pas à un truc louche près.  
" Tu parles donc le commun qui est le Français pour toi, quelques mots de Khuzdul, de Sindarin et de gobelin. C'est tout ?  
\- Non, étant plus jeune, j'avais appris en cours à parler Allemand et Espagnol, mais j'ai tout oublié. Et je parle anglais de façon presque native. " j'ajoute à mon palmarès. " Et je sais demander 'une bière s'il vous plaît' en russe, italien, japonais et chinois, toujours utile à savoir. " ma réponse le fait rire.  
" Et dire que je pensais que c'était Ori le linguiste de notre compagnie.  
\- Bah, c'pas franchement utile ici … " je tente de relativiser. Ou alors je pourrais apprendre à quelqu'un à parler anglais, ça serait rigolo d'avoir un langage secret aussi.  
" Tu voudrais savoir dire 'une bière s'il vous plaît' en khuzdul ? " propose alors le roux dans l'autre cellule.  
" Oh, oui, s'il te plaît ! " ça me serait vachement utile dans la vie !  
" Par contre, oublie pas que les autres races ne sont pas censées savoir que tu parles Khuzdul, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, donc je te conseille de ne jamais l'utiliser en dehors de la compagnie. " me rappelle-t-il. Donc, pas si utile dans la vie, mais quand même.  
" Je tenterais de m'en rappeler. " je réponds alors.  
" Gorog Kahomhilizu.  
\- Go-rog Ka- ?  
\- Gorog Kahomhilizu.  
\- Gorog Ka-hom-hi-li-zuu. Okay, je pige.  
\- Et quand tu reçois ta bière ?  
\- Dolzekh ou Dolzekh menu. " ma réponse le fait ricaner pendant que je répète les deux mots que je viens d'apprendre pour les retenir.  
" Tu sais demander une bière et remercier … quoi d'autres ?  
\- Je sais quelques cris de guerre.  
\- Quel est l'intérêt ?  
\- Aucun, j'les sais justes : Du Bekar et Baruk Khazâd, Khazâd ai-mênu ! " je remarque alors que Ori me regarde maintenant avec intérêt.  
" Quoi ? Vous le savez depuis le premier jour que je connais quelques mots de votre langue.  
\- Ça reste une surprise. " s'excuse le jeune nain en souriant " surtout que tu connaisses ces deux là.  
\- Je sais aussi une insulte Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul, mais j'ai jamais été sûre de ce que ça veut dire.  
\- Ta maman est aussi belle qu'un orc. " me traduit Dori. Ça tombe sous le sens, mais je suis ravie de savoir enfin, ça me fait rire.  
" Donc elle connaît vraiment plusieurs mots en Khuzdul … " s'étonne faussement Bofur avant de rire aussi.  
" Il va falloir revoir son vocabulaire par contre. " concède Balïn amusé.

Soudainement, je vois une ombre devant la cellule, mais sans elfe et … elle est petite ?  
" Bilbo ? " je souffle en me rapprochant de ma porte, mon cœur déraille, j'ai peur que je me trompe. Ori s'éloigne d'un pas sur le côté pour me laisser passer et l'ombre au sol se fige.  
" C-Comment ? " bafouille la voix de Bilbo avant qu'il n'apparaisse soudainement devant nous.  
" Bilbo ! " je me retiens d'hurler et jette mes mains à travers la porte pour le serrer comme je peux contre moi et la porte, des larmes aux yeux. Je lui touche les cheveux, repousse de sa tête sa cape et l'observe, en murmurant mille " Bilbo " et mille " Épona soit louée, tu vas bien. " pendant qu'il murmure des choses dans sa barbe également. J'entends les nains s'agiter, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon hobbit qui a des cernes sous les yeux, a les pommettes plus saillantes que dans mon souvenir et la peau grisâtre. Vingt jours que je l'ai pas vu, vingt jours qu'il vit seul avec son anneau avec le risque de se faire capturer par les elfes.  
Il finit par se reculer, sans lâcher ma main malgré les larmes qui lui coulent également le long des joues.  
" Je suis heureux de vous avoir enfin retrouvé, je commençais à douter de vous revoir tous un jour. " lance aussi fort qu'il l'ose Bilbo.  
" Bilbo ! Nous sommes tous ravit de vous revoir ! " lance Thorïn qui a l'air aussi heureux que moi de le réapparition de notre cambrioleur.

Après moult discussions sur les péripéties rencontraient par Bilbo (une semaine seul dans la forêt, puis le reste du temps à se perdre dans le domaine de Thranduil), puis la compagnie pendant notre séparation, le silence retombe enfin sur le donjon. Bilbo a bien entendu rien dit sur la façon qu'il a de se rendre invisible. J'm'y attendais un peu, mais du coup, j'ai rien dit de même. Bilbo est assis contre notre porte de cellule et je suis maladroitement assise contre lui et la porte, un bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis trop heureuse de le revoir pour le lâcher et il a l'air trop fatigué pour râler que je le colle de trop.  
" Tu as réussi à manger et dormir correctement ? " je lui demande enfin.  
" Pas vraiment, juste assez pour continuer mes recherches. " avoue-t-il à mi-mot.  
" Maintenant que tu sais où on se trouve, reviens, je te filerais une partie de mes repas. Les gardes passent pas la nuit, tu peux venir dormir ici, je veillerais sur toi pendant que tu te reposes.  
\- Il faut que tu dormes, toi aussi. " refuse Bilbo.  
" Je suis enfermée ici, je pourrais dormir la journée, Bilbo. On compte sur toi pour nous sortir d'ici et je ferais tout pour que tu puisses faire ton travail de cambrioleur dans les meilleures conditions possible. " je réplique et s'il me foudroie du regard en regardant par-dessus son épaule, il ne réponds rien.  
" Je t'aiderais aussi autant que je le peux. " annonce fièrement Ori en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bilbo.  
" De même. " annonce à sa suite Nori et peu à peu, tout le monde fait de même.  
Bilbo sourit à pleine dent. " Merci de votre confiance et de votre aide. "  
On entend soudainement des bruits de pas.  
" C'est l'heure de manger. " j'explique rapidement à Bilbo et son air terrorisé. " Met ton anneau et file. " je lui ordonne en le poussant doucement debout. Rapidement, je ne le vois plus et encore plus rapidement, je ne sens plus sa cape dans mes doigts. Il est parti.  
Les elfes ne se doutent de rien pendant qu'ils nous servent notre dîner. Je pose ma main doucement sur le bras de Legolas. Cela le retient le temps que les autres elfes s'éloignent.  
" On a retrouvé Bilbo. " je lui murmure une fois que je suis sûre qu'il ne reste que lui et la compagnie à portée d'oreilles.  
" Enfin, je suis soulagé. " murmure-t-il de même. " A-t-il besoin d'aide ? "  
Je hoche négativement la tête. " Non, continue de faire comme si de rien n'était. "  
Avec ça, il repart également.

Je regarde encore dans le couloir pendant que les nains commencent à manger, je surveille les ombres. J'ai espoir que Bilbo reviennent rapidement, il n'a pas eut de repas chaud depuis je ne sais quand et je compte bien lui donner mon repas, une soupe, du fromage et du pain encore chaud, vu que moi je sais quand je mangerais de nouveau et je ne suis pas en train de galoper de partout comme lui.  
Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps puisque j'entends rapidement des pas s'approcher et finalement, un hobbit apparaît devant moi en souriant.  
" Tiens, mange. " et je lui passe mon repas, j'entends son ventre crier sa faim, mais il hésite.  
" Tu es sûre de vouloir tout me donner ?  
\- Oui, tu en as besoin, maintenant mange. " je lui ordonne en souriant.  
Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et commence à manger avec un appétit de loup, assis en tailleur face à moi.  
" Tiens. " me surprends Ori qui me tend la moitié de son fromage et de son pain. " Toi aussi, tu dois manger. "  
Je lui jette un regard de travers, mais il me pose directement dans les mains le tout.  
" Si tu manges pas, je le dis à Dori et tu veux pas avoir papa-poule sur ton dos. " menace-t-il. J'entends Nori rire à côté de nous et secoue la tête.  
" Okay, okay. " je concède et mange également.

Notre repas finit, je prends Bilbo dans mes bras. Je peux influencer le futur et je compte bien le faire. Même si quand je suis pas là il finit bien par trouver tout seul la solution, je compte pas laisser de place au hasard. En le prenant ainsi dans mes bras au travers de la grille, je peux lui chuchoter sans que ça ai l'air trop louche et sans qu'on m'entende de trop.  
" Bilbo, je vais t'aider à nous sortir de là. Continue de me faire câlin, ça sera moins louche, j'expliquerais plus tard, mais pas tant qu'on sera ici. Quelque part dans le domaine il y a un cellier. Dedans, il y a un accès, un genre de trappe qui donne sur un courant d'eau. On peut sortir par là en rentrant dans des tonneaux. Il faut que tu trouves ce cellier. Il y a dans dix jours une grosse fête. Les gardes seront bourrés et les elfes occupés, tu pourras voler la clé de nos cellules. C'est dans dix jours qu'on part. "  
Dans mes bras, le hobbit est immobile. Je lui embrasse comme je peux le sommet du crâne.  
" Ça ira ?  
\- Tu es sûre de toi ?  
\- Oui. Tu me fais confiance ? "  
Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne de la grille. Il fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air de pas savoir s'il doit me faire confiance. Je souffle, c'est bien ma veine s'il m'écoute pas.  
" Je te fais confiance … C'est juste que j'ai déjà eut du mal à vous retrouver, en dix jours ça me parait impossible de trouver le cellier dont tu me parles … " murmure-t-il.  
" Tu peux demander l'aide de Legolas, il m'aide déjà.  
\- Pas question. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces elfes. "  
Bilbo ressemble à Thorïn quand il dit ça. Amusant. Enfin, ça le serait dans d'autres conditions, sûrement.  
" En plus, les elfes sont toujours en train de rôder dans les couloirs. J'ai peur qu'ils m'attrapent …  
\- Bilbo ?  
\- Mmh ? "  
Je pose une main sur son avant-bras et il me regarde dans les yeux. " Reste toujours prudent, mais ne vis jamais dans la peur. " je l'encourage. Il souffle, visiblement amusé avant de se redresser bien droit.  
" Entendu ! " s'exclame-t-il en souriant, un pouce en l'air. L'image même de la confiance. Je ris : il est mignon.  
" Je file, je reviens ce soir dormir ! " lance-t-il à mi-voix avant de disparaître en enfilant l'anneau.


	51. Yakuluh

**Chapitre 50  
Yakuluh**  
 _20 septembre_

* * *

Ori ronfle encore. Bilbo a trouvé le cellier hier matin et visiblement, a récupérer quelques unes de nos armes. Cela lui a remonté l'égo d'avoir fait tout ça, pour mon plus grand bonheur. On est tôt le matin. Ce soir, il y a le banquet pour les étoiles (un nom compliqué en sindarin, pas retenu).  
On a pas vu Bilbo hier soir. Je me demande où il est, mais ne m'inquiète pas, depuis qu'il nous a retrouvé ses allées et venues sont un mystère relatif. Il vient manger ici et là, dormir parfois et surtout, discuter avec les nains de la meilleure façon de fouiller le domaine elfe. C'est Nori qui a été le plus utile pour aider Bilbo à fouiller rapidement le domaine et localiser le cellier, une fois que Bilbo lui a avoué à mi-mot que c'est ça qu'il cherchait, plus qu'un moyen de rejoindre la porte d'entrée du domaine. Je replace une mèche de cheveux sur le visage d'Ori. Encore une fois, il dort dans mes bras.  
Cela fait plusieurs heures que j'essaye d'échapper à mon ventre qui se tord de trouille. J'y ai pas pensé, en acceptant l'invitation du roi elfe (même si c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation), mais si je suis au festin, je ne serais pas avec les nains quand Bilbo les délivrera.  
Vu qu'il a trouvé le cellier et tout le schmilblick, je suis convaincue que c'est ce soir et par là qu'on partira. Il faut dire que j'lui ai plus ou moins dit de faire comme ça.

J'entends Nori bouger dans sa cellule.  
" Nori ? " j'appelle doucement.  
" Oui ? " il est réveillé. J'embrasse le sommet du crâne de son frère et doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, le dépose sur sa paillasse et me lève.  
J'ai besoin de parler à Nori. Il est le seul des nains qui sait que je connais le dénouement de la quête. Sur le coup, je savais pas trop quoi penser qu'il nous ait espionné avec Elrond, mais maintenant, j'en suis ravie. Je me place le plus au bord de la porte de la cellule que je puisse, pour être la plus proche de Nori possible.  
" J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose.  
\- Quoi donc ? " Si je lui dis directement, il va refuser, je suis pas bête.  
" Si je te le dis, tu vas refuser. Promets-moi d'abord que quoi que je te demande, tu vas le faire.  
\- C'est un piège ?  
\- Oui. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me le promettes et que tu tiennes ta promesse, s'il te plaît.  
\- C'est important pour toi ?  
\- Oui. "  
Il ne me répond pas.  
" C'est important aussi pour la quête. " je murmure à contre-cœur. Je l'entends bouger, mais il ne répond pas.  
" Nori …  
\- Je promets. "  
Je souffle de contentement et de soulagement. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai eut peur qu'il accepte jamais.  
" Ce soir, quand Bilbo viendra vous chercher, fais-lui confiance et quoi qu'il arrive, échappez-vous. Sois là pour lui, il aura besoin d'un ami. " je murmure. Pourquoi Nori et pas Ori ? Nori sait. Et Nori comprend et ne dit rien. Nori est un espion, qui a toujours un coup d'avance. Pour une fois, il est mon coup d'avance. Si je ne peux pas m'échapper avec eux, il est mon assurance que Bilbo ne viendra pas me rechercher et qu'il ne sera pas seul.  
" Bilbo … nous fait sortir ce soir ?  
\- Si tout va bien, oui. Vous partez ce soir.  
\- Et tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Je serais au banquet. " je l'entends grogner. Il n'est pas content après moi. Après tout, je lui ai fait promettre quelque chose à contre-cœur.  
" Tu ne t'échappes pas avec nous ?  
\- J'en ai aucune idée. J'espère. J'veux pas me retrouver seule, mais la quête est plus importante que moi, surtout si je ne crains rien. Il FAUT que vous partiez ce soir. Quoi qu'il m'arrive. J'ai Legolas ici, j'irais bien jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de vous rejoindre et je tâcherais de faire ça le plus vite possible. " si j'en trouve un, de moyen d'échapper à Thranduil.  
Je l'entends pester. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec mes doigts.  
" Je tiendrais ma promesse. " finit-il par concéder. Je l'entends bouger dans sa cellule. Moi, je retourne m'allonger près d'Ori, mine de rien, mais terriblement soulagée.

" Mae govannen Charlotte. "  
Je relève la tête de mes genoux vers Legolas. " Mae govannen Legolas. " C'est déjà midi ? J'avance vers Ori et lui fait un rapide baiser sur le sommet de son front, en lui serrant les mains. Ma manière à moi de me rassurer, mais aussi qu'il comprenne plus tard que je tiens à lui et à la compagnie. J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
" Ne fais pas une telle tête, le banquet se passera bien et je serais à tes côtés. " tente de me rassurer Legolas. Seulement, ce n'est pas le banquet en lui-même qui m'inquiète (enfin, pas que), mais plutôt ce qui se passera pendant pour la compagnie.  
Je sors de la cellule à contre-cœur. Faites que ça se passe bien. Ori me regarde bizarrement. Il doit pas comprendre pourquoi je suis aussi inquiète depuis ce matin.

Les deux elfes s'occupent de moi. Elles sont en train d'ajuster à mon anatomie une robe. Elles parlent en sindarin. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de ma vie. Même avec ma gemme qui vibre doucement contre ma poitrine.  
Je ne connais pas les deux femmes. Elles m'ignorent totalement. Je n'ai personne avec moi. Et mon cerveau tourne autour de possibilités. Et si Bilbo ne trouvait pas les nains ce soir. Et si la compagnie n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Et si …

Les elfes s'éloignent. Je baisse les yeux. Avec mon flot de pensée, je n'ai pas vu qu'elles avaient finis. La robe blanche n'est pas moche, mais elle n'est clairement pas à mon goût. Les manches longues sont semi-transparentes, avec des motifs en blanc opaque représentant des étoiles dessus. Il y a un énorme décolleté qui va entre mes seins, permettant de bien mettre en avant ma gemme au bout de mon collier et donc, ma poitrine. Le reste de la robe est blanc immaculé jusqu'au sol. On dirait un mauvais costume d'halloween type robe de marié sexy. Laureline avait plus de goût. Mes cheveux sont relevés dans une coiffure complexe qui défie les lois de la physique. Il y a plein de tresses de partout, on dirait plus une coiffure digne de la princesse Leïa qu'une coiffure elfe.  
J'entends toquer à la porte.  
" Entrez. " je réponds. De toute façon, je vois pas quoi répondre d'autres. C'est Legolas.  
" Je suis venue te chercher. Le banquet va commencer.  
\- Bientôt ? "  
Il penche la tête. " On a encore un peu de temps, pourquoi ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux avoir de quoi écrire s'il te plaît ? "  
Il reste muet quelques instants avant de répondre " Bien. " et de repartir.  
" Donc, si je comprends bien, ça, c'est à ouvrir une fois qu'on se rend compte que Smaug est réveillé ?  
\- Tout à fait Thierry. "  
Dans le parchemin, j'ai indiqué pour Thranduil que Smaug est bien réveillé, que si tout se déroule comme je le pense, il a filé détruire Lacville qui aura besoin de l'aide des elfes pour s'occuper des blessés et des urgences qu'engendre la destruction de sa ville, ainsi que lui indiquer que notre compagnie aura bien besoin d'une armée elfe pour se défendre (Érebor et les habitants de Lacville) d'une attaque de deux armées orcs.  
Autant quand j'ai prévenu à mi-mot Béorn par l'intermédiaire d'un cheval de la future guerre, j'étais pas sûre de moi, autant là j'ai la bénédiction de Galadriel de le faire et je suis sûre de moi. Il faut que je prévienne Thranduil pour qu'il puisse faire au mieux.  
" Et tu ne veux pas dire ça directement à mon père ?  
\- Non, si je lui dis il va nous enfermer ici.  
\- C'est déjà le cas … "  
Je souffle. " Encore plus qu'actuellement quoi. Il faut qu'on continue notre quête.  
\- Et donc, tu savais depuis le début que vous allez réveiller le dragon et tu veux quand même y aller. "  
Je hausse les épaules " Eh. Ma vie est pleine de rebondissement. "  
Je le vois se pincer l'arrête du nez en soufflant. Pas la première fois que je l'agace, mais ça l'amuse au fonds si j'en juge par son sourire.  
" D'accord, d'accord. Je donnerais cette missive à mon père dès que Smaug se réveillera. Tu peux compter sur moi. "  
Je lui lance alors mon plus beau sourire. L'idée de la réaction de Thranduil devant mon écriture complètement écorchée me fait rire d'avance. J'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire avec des plumes, j'ai transpercé le parchemin de nombreuses fois ainsi que fait des bavures et des taches d'encres. C'est clairement pas ma plus belle œuvre, mais ça informe Thranduil de ce qu'il doit faire, alors ça fera l'affaire.  
" Allez, on va être en retard. " m'indique Legolas en me tenant la porte.  
" C'est partit mon Kiki ! "

Que c'est d'un ennui …  
Si c'est ça une fête elfe, si j'ai le choix, plus jamais j'y participe. J'ai été placé d'un côté de Thranduil, Legolas de l'autre. Il y a de la musique et de la nourriture. Mais j'ai pas spécialement faim, donc je mange peu. Personne ne m'adresse la parole. À se demander pourquoi je suis là. Et il y a rien à voir, sinon quelques elfes qui dansent entre eux.  
On est dehors, dans la forêt et j'avoue qu'avec un feu de camp, quelques tours de passe-passe elfique et pas des bestioles en vue, la forêt semble presque hospitalière. Ça vaudra jamais les forêts de la Comté, mais je comprends presque que les elfes l'apprécient.  
Au-dessus de nous, je suis sûre que les étoiles dansent. Leur luminosité vibre avec la musique. Ou alors, je suis en transe. Ou alors j'ai encore trop tapé dans le vin elfe. C'est tout à fait plausible.  
" Gouttez ceci. Du Dorwinnion. Importé directement de Lacville. " me propose Thranduil en me montrant un verre de vin. C'est le second contact que j'ai avec lui de la soirée. Le premier étant des salutations quand je me suis assise.  
" Merci. " et je prends le verre doucement. Définitivement, je dois être en transe ou autre, même le vin semble briller. Une elfe rousse approche Legolas. Ho ? Tauriel ? Elle lui parle à mi-voix avant que les deux se lèvent. Je les regarde aller danser avec d'autres elfes. On dirait des rondes de maternelles. Mais avec beaucoup plus de gestes compliqués et de grâce. Je bois une gorgée du vin. Je suis pas très vin, mais à force de goûter des vins elfes, j'en viens à comprendre ce qu'on lui trouve. C'est doux et fruité, pas âcre du tout.  
" Agréable, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Les elfes ont bon goût question vin. "  
Ma réponse fait sourire le roi elfe.  
" Depuis notre petite discussion, j'ai eut l'occasion d'envoyer mes pies se renseigner sur vous. " je lève un sourcil, à l'écoute " Il faut dire qu'un demi-homme avec des cheveux long et bleu, cela se remarque. " Je souffle. Tu m'étonnes. Surtout quand les gobelins et orcs prennent un tel plaisir à me dérober mes capes. Je jure qu'ils ont un problème avec les capes.  
" On aurait vu une telle créature, ainsi que quinze autres voler avec des aigles géants. " je rebois une gorgée de mon vin. Il m'observe, je tâche de rester impassible. C'est la seule technique que j'ai.  
" Il semblerait également que votre compagnie ait passé quelque temps avec le Seigneur Elrond. " je repose ma coupe de vin. Elles volent vite ses pies.  
" Vous n'êtes pas spécialement discrète. " je hum en réponse. Non, c'est clair, les cheveux bleus c'pas passe-partout.  
" Cependant, il semblerait que les hautes-figures que sont Gandalf, Galadriel et Elrond vous ont en haute-estime.  
\- Ils me tolèrent, je dirais surtout. " faut dire que je m'accroche à Bilbo comme une sangsue.  
Le roi elfe avance une main vers ma poitrine et je me redresse sur ma chaise pendant qu'il me la frôle. Je remarque cependant qu'il a attrapé mon pendentif et regarde avec intérêt ma gemme dans sa main.  
" La tolérance, c'est ignorer des faits. Comme je tolère que vous ne me disiez pas tout, mal grès votre demande de pouvoir être franche avec moi. " Grillée. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens. " Dame Charlotte, Dame Galadriel ne vous aurait pas fait un tel cadeau si vous n'étiez pas importante pour je ne sais quelle mission. Legolas lui même me soutient que vous avez toute sa confiance et je n'ignore pas les livres qu'il vous apportent, ni qu'il passe du temps avec vous et ne fait pas que vous apporter vos repas. "  
Il se lève soudainement, laissant retomber ma gemme contre ma poitrine. D'une main, je la serre contre moi, les yeux exorbités. Non, j'suis pas idiote au point de croire qu'il ne capterait rien, mais en fait, il a lui aussi ses secrets. Il en sait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il dit, il me le fait clairement comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait exactement ?  
" J'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez les chevaux. Nous avons quelques fiers étalons que je serais ravie de vous montrer. " Okay, changement total de sujet. Je jette un coup d'œil à Legolas, il ne fait pas attention à moi, trop captivé par Tauriel. Je souris vaguement, j'suis pas la seule à avoir un crush sur quelqu'un de roux, avant de hocher la tête et suivre le roi qui s'éloigne de la fête. Je suis certaine que les chevaux sont une excuse. Quoi qu'il ait à me dire cependant, j'ai plutôt intérêt à rester dans ses p'tits papiers si je veux qu'il m'aide. Il marche trois fois trop vite pour moi et je trottine presque pour rester à sa hauteur.

Les écuries ne sont pas si loin que ça, étrangement. À croire que c'était fait pour. Les box sont en vérité plutôt des abris de prés, ouvert sur une plaine qui doit faire office de pré. Mais les chevaux sont tous sagement dedans, au vu de l'heure c'est pas très étonnant. Le roi s'avance sans hésitation vers l'un des boxs. Dedans, se trouve un grand cerf ivoire, avec des bois immenses.  
" Voilà ma monture.  
\- Yakuluh ? " je demande, faisant référence à une monture d'un film Ghibli.  
" Non. " mais il me regarde étrangement, avant de sourire amusé et caresser le cerf.  
" Legolas vous protège. Mon fils ne le ferait pas si Dame Galadriel ne l'avait pas convaincue de votre importance, quel qu'elle soit. J'aime les jolies choses. Je ne m'en cache pas. Ainsi suis-je sans doute le Seigneur Elfe avec le plus beau trésor. Je peux donc me vanter de connaître pas mal de pierreries. Celles de votre collier, cependant, me sont inconnues. " je l'écoute en observant un cheval à côté, une jument blanche qui avance l'encolure vers moi, je lui arrive à peine à l'épaule.  
" Je dois dire que vous m'intriguez. " il arrête de caresser son cerf pour me regarder. " Je dirais même que s'il n'y avait pas tant de signes prouvant votre valeur, je serais tenté de ne jamais vous laissez repartir. Vous devez savoir maintenant combien mes cachots sont impossibles à quitter sans ma volonté. "  
Mes entrailles se serrent. Il sait. Il sait quelque chose. Je sais pas encore quoi, mais il sait.  
" N'ayez pas peur. Je me doute que vos nains vont s'échapper. Je ne sais pas encore comment vous comptez vous y prendre, surtout sans en avoir parlé à Legolas, mais je ne chercherais pas à les rattraper. "  
Je sursaute et fait sursauter à son tour la jument qui s'approchait de moi.  
" Vraiment ?  
\- Votre quête a mal grès elle donné le départ de nombreux évènements qui nous dépasse. Les temps tranquilles sont finis. Smaug doit être vaincu et Érebor redevenir un royaume nain.  
\- Okay, okay. Donc, si les nains s'échappent, vous les laisserais faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. Jusque-là, je suis. Mais pourquoi m'en parler ?  
\- Si je veux obtenir ce que je veux, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance.  
\- Malin le lynx. "  
Alors c'est ça, il me confit des banalités, cherche à me faire croire que je suis importante alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour que je l'aide avec son collier. Le pire ? Ça marche. Dans le film, il est infect, mais à force d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, je comprends ses motivations. Après tout, il aide bien de lui-même LacVille après Smaug. Il est pas si vilain que ça.  
" Ceci est un compliment ?  
\- Oui. " je lui souris. " Donc, si je lis bien entre les lignes, vous cherchez à me faire comprendre que vous avez confiance en moi.  
\- C'est cela. "  
Bon au moins, on se comprend. Je souffle. Comment je suis censé lui dire que j'pourrais peut-être pas conclure quelques marchés avec lui.  
" Vous avez eut un mois pour réfléchir à notre marché. Qu'en est-il ? "  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et prends dans ma main mon collier. J'ai eut le temps de décider de ce que je lui dirais, j'espère que ça lui conviendra.  
" La seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est de tenter de vous aider autant que je le peux. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je ferai tout pour que vous récupériez votre collier.  
\- Mais … ?  
\- Mais ça ne dépends pas de moi.  
\- Cela dépend de Thorïn, c'est cela ?  
\- Pas entièrement.  
\- De qui cela dépend-il ?  
\- D'Azog. "  
Le nom m'a échappé. Le roi a le visage qui se ferme, pendant que moi je me tourne vers la jument et pose doucement une main sur son chanfrein, je cherche assez inefficacement à me cacher.  
" Expliquez-vous. " m'ordonne-t-il et je n'aurais pas été habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Thorïn, j'aurais été terrifié. Ma tolérance aux voix qui se veulent menaçante est en hausse.  
" Azog veut la tête de Thorïn. Il est prêt à tout. Son maître et lui veulent éliminer la lignée de Durïn. Si on réussit à reprendre la montagne, rien ne dit combien de temps Thorïn restera roi sous la montagne. Ni si Fíli ou Kíli le seront jamais. Si aucun des trois n'est roi, c'est le cousin de Thorïn qui aura le trône. Et lui, je le connais pas, il me connaît pas. Si ça finit comme ça, je serais d'aucune aide. J'essayerais quand même, hein, pour le principe, mais je doute d'être utile à quoi que ce soit dans ce cas de figure.  
\- Son maître ?  
\- Je vous promets que vous saurez en temps voulu.  
\- Vous en savez bien plus que vous ne devriez, n'est-ce pas ? " devine le roi. Il est intelligent et rapide d'esprit.  
Je lui souris tristement.  
" C'est pour ça que Dame Galadriel est venu vous voir ?  
\- En partie.  
\- Legolas sait. " devine-t-il. " Bien. Nous verrons bien comment le futur se déroulera. Désirez-vous faire quelque pas sur ma monture ? Je suis convaincu que vous n'avez jamais monté un élan. " Pas un cerf, donc, mais je me retourne vivement vers lui, délaissant la jument.  
" Vraiment ? Je peux ? "  
Ça le fait rire et sur ses mots, se tourne vers une sellerie ouverte. Il me présente ses chevaux préférés pendant qu'il selle son élan et m'explique les bienfaits d'une telle monture en comparaison avec les chevaux. C'est un changement d'ambiance bienvenue.


	52. Tonneaux en liberté

**Référence musical du chapitre (pas dispo sur Youtube, elle est Google Play Musique par contre) : Les elles - La femme bleue**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51  
** **Tonneaux en liberté  
** _21 septembre_

* * *

Monter un élan a été une aventure unique. J'aurais donc chevauché des chevaux, un aigle et un élan. Prochaine étape ? Monter une biquette naine !  
En échange de cette balade dans la forêt, j'ai appris quelques chansons à Papa Glam. C'était la seule chose intéressante que j'avais à lui offrir et ça nous a bien amusé. Les chansons Disney n'ont pas eut le même effet sur lui que sur Bilbo, par contre, Thranduil a adoré la chanson La femme bleue. Sois disant que ça me correspondrait. Encore, qu'on me compare à un Picasso ça m'a fait rire, par contre le fait qu'il trouve que le vers " La femme bleue a la bonté des bêtes La beauté des plus belle " me corresponde m'a fait bizarre. Étrangement, je suis persuadée qu'il cherchait pas à m'amadouer, mais était sincère.  
Il m'a confié qu'après trois-mille ans, il s'était lassé des célébrations elfiques et que notre petite escapade était une distraction agréable.  
Je suis une distraction à un souverain elfe. Mon égo a encore gonflé.

Thranduil et moi avons continué nos petites discussions. Rien de bien intéressant. Il adore parler longuement de son domaine et de son domaine, j'étais contente de l'écouter. Après s'être occupée de nos montures et les avoir laissé se reposer, j'ai eut un tour de son palais avec un petit cours d'histoire et d'architecture (j'ai rien retenu, à part que c'était fait pour ressembler à un ancien royaume elfe).  
Je commence à sacrément bâiller. On doit être tard dans la nuit.

" Charlotte ! Te voilà ! Père ! " nous appelle soudainement Legolas alors qu'on passe près de la salle du trône. Le pauvre a l'air paniqué.  
" Les nains se sont échappés ! " annonce alors le fiston.  
" Oh. " je laisse échappé. Intérieurement, mon sang fait un tour. J'explose de joie. Bilbo a trouvé les nains ! Ils sont libres ! Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir prévenu directement Legolas, mais franchement, après avoir écrit une lettre ce midi, il devait se douter que je pensais pas rester ici.  
" Ils ont fui par le cellier ! " continue Legolas, en me fusillant pratiquement du regard. Ses sourcils sont pas froncés, il doit être amusé au fond. J'espère, du moins. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir détruit notre amitié en aidant les nains.  
" Oups ? " je me défends, mains levées en signe de défaite.  
" Conduit Dame Charlotte aux chutes, qu'elle rejoigne ses compagnons. Et ne poursuivez pas les nains. " ordonne Thranduil. Vraiment ? Comme ça. On a beau avoir discuté de ça, j'm'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi sûr de lui.  
" Mille mercis Thranduil ! Je ferais tout pour vous aider dès que je peux. " et je saute à sa taille pour le serrer dans mes bras avant de courir vers Legolas. Il est aussi choqué que moi, mais me prend en sac à patates sur ses épaules avant de courir. Ou surfer sur un peu toutes les surfaces qu'il croise, je sais pas.  
Ayant la tête de nouveau face au roi Elfe, je le vois me faire un petit signe de main avec un sourire qu'il me rend. Est-ce que niveau rebondissement ça lui ira ? J'espère ! Moi cette soirée m'aura bien amusée.

J'ai fait copain-copain avec Thranduil. Je crois que la prochaine étape, c'est de faire copain-copain avec Smaug. Après ça, les Valars.  
Non, mais c'est vrai, quand on y pense, j'fais copain-copain avec tout le monde en terre du milieu. Une vraie Marie Sue.

On passe soudainement un portail et on se retrouve dehors, près d'un cours d'eau et de rapide. Legolas court toujours, suivant le court d'eau. On a l'air de se diriger vers un pont qui surplombe le court d'eau et vers lequel des tonneaux navigue. Il y a déjà des elfes en train de chercher à ralentir les nains à coup de flèche. La compagnie est dans les tonneaux, en train de flotter vers une porte. Legolas hurle un truc en sindarin. Les elfes s'immobilisent et abaissent leurs arcs. J'aperçois soudainement enfin Bilbo, il est accroché comme il peut au tonneau de Nori dans l'eau. Nori a tenu sa promesse !  
Mille mercis !  
Je vois un elfe abaissant un levier et les tonneaux recommence à bouger après s'y être entassé quelques instants. Ils sont repartis ! Et ce coup-ci, je serais avec eux.

J'ai à peine le temps de me réjouir et Legolas de s'approcher plus de la rivière et de la compagnie, qu'une corne hurle et que des orcs surgissent de nulle part, hurlant.  
Je tombe au sol. Ou Legolas m'a jeté pour tirer avec son arc. Je sais pas, je suis rapidement sur mes pieds en me relevant prestement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'entends les nains hurler, je vois des elfes tomber, j'entends les orcs sur mes talons et que je cours aussi vite que je peux vers les nains.  
Ils passent sous le pont et je les entends hurler. Je plonge dans l'eau pour les suivre. J'compte pas trop échanger des civilités avec les orcs.

Cascade ! Mon cerveau me hurle avant que l'air ne soit chassé de mes poumons. Il y a plein de bulles autour de moi, j'ai avalé la tasse. Berk, ça a mauvais goût. Je brise la surface et aspire rapidement de l'air, avant d'être secoué et ramener sous l'eau.  
J'entends vaguement des bruits de flèches et des cris. J'entends un orc hurler des ordres.  
Je ressors de l'eau une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à flotter, bien que me faisant culbuter dans tous les sens par l'eau. Je vois les tonneaux et commence à nager vers eux. Ma robe n'entrave pas trop mes mouvements, par chance.  
" Charlotte ! " appelle Bofur et avant que j'ai trop réagis, il a pris mes mains pour m'aider à m'accrocher à son tonneau. Je crache de l'eau comme je peux. Mes poumons me brûlent, j'ai dû avaler pas mal d'eau et pas par le bon conduit.  
J'entends Thorïn hurler et je remarque enfin que les orcs nous ont rattrapés.

Fut un temps, j'adorais les bouées dans les parcs d'attractions. Maintenant, je déteste officiellement ça. Bofur m'aide à rester accroché pendant que je crache de l'eau qui tente de rentrer dans ma bouche. Autour de nous, c'est la baston. Entre les rapides qui me secouent, des chutes d'eau un peu partout, les tonneaux qui tournent, se rentre dedans, s'entrechoque avec les bords rocheux de la rivière, les orcs qui tentent de sauter sur les nains, ceux qui volent après s'être pris un coup des nains, les flèches qui arrivent dans l'eau, Legolas qui fait du … il prends les nains pour des marche-pied pendant qu'il tire ses propres flèches à droite et à gauche et nous défends. Je comprends la moitié de ce que je vois. Ce que je sais c'est que Legolas nous aide et que peu d'orc nous rejoigne vraiment.

Au bout de longues minutes, les rapides sont toujours aussi malmenant, mais il n'y a plus d'elfes ni d'orcs en vue.  
J'ai lâché à de nombreuses reprises le tonneau de Bofur, mais ai toujours réussi à me raccrocher par je ne sais pas trop quel miracle.  
" On a réussi ? " s'étonne Bofur, me reprenant les mains. Je secoue frénétiquement des pieds pour rester d'aplomb. C'est pas le moment de boire la tasse. J'en ai eut assez pour quelque temps.  
Autour de moi, je m'aperçois que les nains ont des armes en mains, près à se défendre si besoin est. Bilbo a dû réussir à récupérer quelques-uns de nos effets personnels. Il est doué ce hobbit !

Je jette derrière moi un regard, sur la rive, Legolas et Tauriel sont en debout et nous regarde nous éloigner en souriant. Je fais un signe rapide à Legolas, mais me raccroche rapidement au tonneau.  
" Vous avez réussi ! " je glapis alors.  
" Comme si tu avais le moindre doute ! " se moque Bofur.  
" Charlotte ! " j'entends Nori hurler par-dessus le bruit des rapides.  
" Je suis là !  
\- La prochaine promesse, tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand je t'ai pas vu revenir alors que Bilbo était de retour ! "  
Je ne réponds pas directement et explose de rire.  
" Quelle promesse ? " demande Ori.  
" Elle m'a fait promettre ce matin de vous persuader de pas l'attendre.  
\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu étais si éloquent ! J'me demandais aussi. " répond Bofur à la réponse de Nori.  
" Désolée, j'étais pas sûre de pouvoir vous rejoindre, je préférais assurer mes arrières. "  
J'entends Nori râler, mais n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit.  
" Comment va Bilbo ? " je demande, soudainement inquiète de ne toujours pas l'entendre.  
" Gelé et trempé, mais il est là. " me répond Nori. Je tente de pivoter sur moi-même pour le voir. Il est, en effet, trempé, il a l'air claqué, autant dans l'eau que moi et dans un sale état. Mais il me sourit en claquant des dents.  
Je lâche un woop de joie en souriant.  
" La compagnie de Thorïn de retour vers la liberté ! Érebor, nous voilà ! " j'hurle presque, grisée.

Ce n'est qu'environ une heure plus tard que les rapides sont suffisamment calme pour qu'on puisse tous s'entendre de manière relativement correcte.  
Le soleil se lève tranquillement dans le ciel et nous éclaire de son éclat doré.  
Bilbo et moi sommes toujours dans l'eau. Bilbo accroché au tonneau de Nori, moi me laissant porter plus ou moins sur le dos : en cours de route, le tonneau de Bofur a commencé à prendre l'eau. Ça flotte encore, mais je tiens pas à rajouter mon poids à son navire de fortune.  
" Rien derrière nous ? " s'interroge Thorïn, au milieu de notre procession de tonneaux. Fíli et Kíli, toujours aussi inséparable ouvrent notre marche, tandis que Bombur et Glóïn la ferme.  
" Rien que je ne puisse voir ! " réponds gaiement Balïn, dans mon dos. Je me redresse vaguement dans l'eau pour regarder derrière nous, puisqu'il paraîtrait que les hobbits ont une meilleure vue que les nains.  
" Je vois rien non plus. " je lance avant de me replacer sur le dos, battant mollement des jambes. Je suis crevée, après une nuit blanche, nager une heure dans l'eau, même avec l'aide d'un tonneau c'est pas reposant du tout. Bofur crache une gerbe d'eau et je râle, pour la forme, le faisant rire avant qu'il ne toussote pour reprendre son sérieux.  
" Je pense qu'on a semé les orcs. " déclare-t-il. C'est moi où il a la voix cassé ?  
" Pas pour longtemps. " Thorïn, toujours aussi pragmatique. " Nous ne sommes plus dans le courant. "  
En effet, nos embarcations sont proches les unes des autres maintenant. On pourrait presque s'attacher entre nous.  
" Bofur et Charlotte sont à moitié noyé ! " annonce Dwalïn. J'entends Bilbo râler en arrière-plan " moi aussi ! ", ce qui fait rire la compagnie.  
" Je crois qu'on est tous à moitié noyé ! " s'amuse Kíli.  
" Allez, tout le monde regagne la rive ! " ordonne Thorïn en commençant à ramer avec ce qui doit être son épée.  
Les nains commencent alors tous à tenter de se diriger en repoussant l'eau avec leurs mains ou une de leurs armes.  
On s'agite tous, s'appelant pour s'entraider comme on peut. Je lâche alors le tonneau de Bofur, pas la peine de le noyer encore plus, je vois d'ici où se dirige Kíli et Fíli, il faut juste que je les suive.

En arrivant au niveau de Bilbo et Nori, je tapote rapidement l'épaule de mon frère d'adoption en souriant.  
" T'es le meilleur. " je lui lance avant de continuer de nager vers la rive.

Cela prend de longues minutes, mais enfin, on arrive à un genre de branche de terre dans la rivière qui nous permet tous d'arriver à mettre le pied sur la terre ferme. On est trempée comme si on avait été oubliée dans une machine à laver, on vacille comme des bourrées, on est totalement décoiffé, on ressemble tous à des chats mouillés, mais enfin, on a le pied-à-terre.  
" La compagnie de Thorïn roxe du poney ! " je m'écrie alors, contente et heureuse, les genoux au sol et les bras vers le ciel. La prison, c'est fini ! Tout le monde rigole, pas convaincu. J'suis sûre que personne a compris ce que j'ai dit.  
Bilbo se jette alors sur moi, grelottant et claquant des dents.  
" Charlotte !  
\- Bilbo ! Mon hobbit préféré ! Je suis contente de te voir ! T'imagines pas comment tu m'as manqué ! " en vrai ça fait quinze jours que je le revois, mais pas en étant libre de tout faire et dire.  
" J'ai une petite idée. " rigole-t-il dans le creux de mon épaule  
Il me serre si fort que j'éclate de rire et le soulève comme je peux pour nous relever et pour le faire tourner. C'était sans compter que je suis crevée et qu'il est plus lourd que moi, puisqu'on tombe bientôt magistralement par terre, lui sur moi, mais aucun de nous ne lâche l'autre.  
Je ris à gorge déployée, il rit dans mon cou. J'entends les autres rires aussi. On est tous heureux d'être sorti de là. Enfin.  
C'est à ce moment que Bilbo éternue brutalement, cognant sa tête contre mon épaule au passage.  
" J'en connais un qui est malade. "  
Il renifle. La dernière fois c'était moi qui étais malade. À croire que les hobbits ça passent son temps à tomber malade.  
" Allez, il y a des arbres, on va se mettre à couvert. " encourage soudain Dwalïn.  
Je pousse donc gentiment Bilbo sur le côté et on se relève. Un cri d'horreur parcourt alors la compagnie, je vois Dori couvrir les yeux d'Ori et Kíli me lance un " Joli ! " avec un clin d'œil. Avant que j'ai pu comprendre, Nori me jette affolé sa veste et m'en recouvre.  
" Quoi ? "  
Les nains regardent leur pied, en dehors de Fíli qui est occupé à garder une main devant la bouche de Kíli qui se débat. Ils sont tous rouge.  
C'est Bilbo qui, aussi rouge qu'eux, mais me regardant dans les yeux tente de me faire comprendre " Ta robe … elle est …  
\- Décolleté, mais quand même, ç-  
\- Non ! Oui ! Enfin, c'pas ça le problème ! Elle est b-  
\- Blanche. Oh mon chat. "  
J'agrippe la veste de Nori autour de mes épaules en réalisant ce qu'ils cherchent à me dire et resserre la veste contre moi. Oui. Okay, je viens de piger. L'eau rend les vêtements très collant, mais quand les dit vêtements sont blanc, autant dire que j'me balade à poil avec juste une culotte de la même couleur, mais au vu de mes jambes, à peine plus opaque. La veste du nain roux m'arrive à mi-cuisse.  
Je me racle la gorge. " Okay, ça c'était gênant, le premier qui en refait allusion dans le futur devra me fournir une batte de baseball. " Personne ne relève et sans lâcher la veste, je commence à aller vers les arbres. Pas pudique, mais j'ai mes limites.  
Les nains me suivent après avoir ramassé ce qui doit être nos effets personnels, au vu des cliquetis que j'entends.

" Ah … Aaaah  
\- Ananas.  
\- Tchoooou ! "  
Bilbo est bel et bien malade. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter d'éternuer. On sait qu'on a des orcs à nos trousses donc bien qu'on soit bien profonds dans un petit-bois, on a pas allumé de feu ce soir.  
C'est avec bonheur que j'ai pu confirmer de mes yeux vus que Bilbo a bien récupéré quelques-uns de nos biens. J'ai donc avec grand plaisir récupéré mon couteau chéri. On a également deux sacs avec différents équipements dedans, des restes de notre périple à travers la forêt.  
Les nains m'ont laissé dormir une partie de la journée, après que j'ai fait savoir qu'après avoir fait une nuit blanche, il me fallait rattraper un peu mon sommeil. Cela a fortement déplu à Thorïn, mais finalement entre moi crevée et Bilbo malade, Balïn a réussit à lui faire comprendre que c'était mieux de se poser et profiter de ne pas avoir les orcs sur les talons, pour ensuite fuir rapidement.  
Visiblement, les nains ont profité de ma sieste pour visiter un peu les environs. On a quelques graines et baies à grignoter ce soir. Bofur est en train de conter à Bilbo nos deux semaines en cachots sans lui. Il y a pas grand chose à dire, mais Bofur embellit tout. Surtout ma disparition mystérieuse pour rencontrer Galadriel qui est devenu l'événement de ce début de séjour chez les elfes.  
" Au fait, on peut le voir, nous aussi ce collier ? " demande Nori, assis à mes côtés.  
" Bien sûr. " je réponds et sors de sous la veste le dit collier. Les nains sont bouche-bé, Bilbo aussi. Seul Ori n'est pas surpris, parce qu'il a eut une semaine pour l'admirer avec moi.  
" C'est …  
\- du Mithril ? "  
Je hoche la tête, Nori est en train de tripoter la chaîne, avant de prendre dans ses doigts la gemme et la tourner, sous les yeux de tous.  
" Je n'en ai jamais vu des commes ça … C'est le même bleu que tes cheveux.  
\- C'est une gemme de béryl. Une pierre semi-précieuse de mon monde. Le bleu, c'est de l'aigue-marine.  
\- Comme tes cheveux. "  
Je hoche la tête avant de continuer " Le vert, c'est de l'émeraude, ça, je crois que vous en avez aussi en terre du milieu. Le transparent, c'est un autre type de Béryl, mais j'ai oublié le nom. " j'explique.  
Pendant mon explication, Bifur m'a approché et a prit le pendentif des mains de Nori. C'est un ancien-mineur, après tout, les pierres précieuses doivent l'intéresser. Il dit quelque chose en khuzdul.  
C'est Bofur qui me traduit, comme bien souvent quand Bifur veut parler avec moi. " Il se demande si tu en sais plus sur le Béryl ?  
En dehors du fait que c'est une pierre semi-précieuse ? Non. Désolée … "  
C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de pas avoir fait plus de recherches approfondies sur plein de choses avant d'arriver en terre du milieu.  
Bifur va se rasseoir, il a l'air un peu déçu, mais me sourit quand même. Sa façon à lui de me faire savoir que c'est pas grave.

Bilbo éternue.  
" Ananas. " je glisse un regard sur la compagnie, tout le monde a l'air claqué. " Bilbo ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Dame Galadriel, elle m'a aussi permit de savoir comment allait mes chats.  
\- Vraiment ? " s'enthousiasme soudainement Bilbo.  
" Avec ses pouvoirs elle m'a fait voir mes chats et mon ancien monde. J'vais enfin pouvoir tourner la page en sachant ce qui m'est arrivé.  
\- Raconte. " demande-t-il, Nori m'attrape la main et la serre doucement dans la sienne.  
" On serait curieux aussi de savoir. " ajoute Balïn. " Et je pense que ça te ferait du bien de nous faire confiance. " le sous-entendu est aussi gros qu'une maison. Ça serait bien que je leur fasse plus confiance sur mon ancien-monde avant de pouvoir tout avouer. Je rigole doucement. Il perd pas le nord. Il me sourit, visiblement ravit que je vois où il veut en venir.  
" Okay, okay ! C'est bon ! Je vous raconte ! " je m'avoue vaincue avec joie. " Mes chats, une amie les a adoptés, ils vont bien. Elle est gaga de chats, ils seront heureux.  
\- Tu dois être rassuré. " souffle Bilbo.  
" Oui. Beaucoup. "  
C'était mon seul regret d'être dans la terre du milieu s'ils devaient se retrouver seuls.  
" Ensuite … J'ai vu ma mère. " je saute à mon souvenir suivant, j'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur elle plus que de raison. " Ma petite sœur. Avec un jeune homme dans sa chambre.  
\- Elle s'est marié ? " demande Kíli. Je penche la tête sur le côté.  
" Hum. " je commence, pas sûre de comment aborder la réponse. " Dans mon monde, avant de se marier, on se … fréquente ? " je tourne la tête vers Bilbo, c'est celui qui saura le plus traduire ce que je cherche à dire. Cependant, ce n'est pas lui qui vient à mon secours.  
" Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que les deux jeunes gens se courtisent. " explique Nori, très sérieux. J'ai beau lui en avoir parler de notre façon de faire dans notre monde, j'm'attendais pas trop à ce qu'il vienne à mon secours.  
" Mais, ils étaient dans la même chambre ! Ce n'est pas convenable pour deux jeunes gens se courtisan. " tente de comprendre Dori.  
" D'où je viens, on a pas besoin d'être marié, ni même de se courtiser pour partager un lit ou un câlin intime. " je tente vaguement d'expliquer à des nains très choqués.  
" Différence culturelle. " je brosse alors le sujet. " Bref, elle a un petit ami visiblement.  
\- Il n'est pas si petit que ça s'il est en âge de la courtiser."  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de Balïn. Le pauvre.  
" Mon chat. Non, le terme petit ami, c'est ce qu'on utilise pour dire que deux personnes sortent ensemble. Donc que deux personnes se côtoient de façon plus ou moins intimes, avant de possibles fiançailles. " je tente de raccourcir l'explication.  
" Bref, bref, bref. Ensuite, j'ai vu mon grand-père, en bazar des endroits que j'aimais et deux amies. "  
Voyant que personne n'est à l'aise, Bofur reprends son récit de nos trépidantes journées en cellule, racontant même ma rencontre avec Thranduil avec un magnifique " il lui proposa un marché, mais elle refusa ! " que Thorïn commentera d'un " Une véritable membre de notre compagnie. " très solennelle qui me fera bien entendu exploser de rire. Avant que je m'étouffe en me rendant compte que quand j'vais annoncer que j'ai conclu un marché avec Thranduil autre qu'améliorer nos conditions de captifs, il va me détester.  
On arrive au point où les nains me racontent l'arrivé de Bilbo d'hier soir, comment il avait la clé et arrivait à se rendre invisible (le coquinou) et les a conduit au cellier où il les a mis dans des tonneaux après que Nori les ait convaincu de ne pas m'attendre, avant de les mettre à l'eau où j'ai finis par les rejoindre.  
" Atchouuu !  
\- Ananas.  
\- Et toi, ta soirée ? " demande Bilbo.  
" J'ai mangé à la table de Thranduil et Legolas. Ensuite, le roi elfe m'a montré son écurie et son palais. " je résume.  
" C'est tout ?  
\- Ça a prit la nuit entière ! " s'étonnent Fíli et Kíli.  
" J'ai bu du vin, aussi. Et fait une balade sur son élan. " je rajoute donc et cela suffit aux nains qui continuent de me poser des questions sur ma nuit.

" Attchoooou !  
\- Ananas.  
\- Mais pourquoi à la fin tu répètes ananas ?! " s'énerve presque Bilbo.  
" Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ça veut pas dire " à tes souhaits " en hobbit ? " s'étonne soudainement Bombur.  
Je regarde le ciel. On voit les étoiles. " Il vous aura fallu une demi-journée pour me demander. " je baisse les yeux vers Bilbo qui sourit, amusé, mais enrhumé pendant que les nains explosent de rire autour de moi.  
" Juste, quand tu sens venir un éternuement, si tu dis Ananas plutôt que Atchoum, ça empêche d'éternuer. " j'explique.  
" Hein-hein. " commente Bofur, pas convaincu du tout.

" Aaa … Ananas ! … Oh, ça marche ! " s'exclame tout content Bilbo. C'est à mon tour de rire. " J'dis pas que des bêtises ! "

Cette nuit, c'est glacé et affamée, mais heureuse que je m'endors dans les bras de Bilbo, une main dans celle d'Ori, Nori près de moi et la compagnie autour de moi.  
Je n'ai rarement était aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment.


	53. Un accueil chaleureux

**Chapitre 52  
** **Un accueil chaleureux  
** _22 septembre_

* * *

Cela fait deux jours que l'on descend la rivière vers le long lac d'Esgaroth. Là-bas, il y a la ville de Lacville. Où l'on devrait pouvoir acheter de l'équipement, de la nourriture et moi, une tenue. Non, parce que là, en robe et avec la veste de Nori je suis pas à l'aise et j'ai froid.  
Le rhume de Bilbo se calme pas vraiment, non plus. Enfin, il a plus l'air d'un chat détrempé, déjà, ce qui est en soit un avancement.

Doucement, le jour se couche et doucement, la brume aussi. Bientôt, on voit la majestueuse montagne solitaire s'élever devant nous devant la lune et les étoiles.  
" C'est merveilleux … " souffle Bilbo, aussi émerveillé que moi.  
" J'ai hâte d'y être …  
\- Même avec le dragon ? "  
Je hoche les épaules à défaut de savoir quoi répondre.  
Bilbo commence alors à fredonner un air et je ris doucement en reconnaissant l'air de Pocahontas.  
" Au détour de la rivière ! Sera-t-il au détour de la rivière ! " je commence alors à chanter avec lui, toute contente qu'il se souvienne de l'air. Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui ai commencé à chanter et les chansons de mon monde me font toujours sourire.

On est enfin arrivé au lac.  
" On s'arrête quelques instants. Pensez à boire. " ordonne Thorïn. Nos ventres sont vides comme des ballons de baudruche vides, mais au moins, on a de l'eau contrairement à la Forêt Noire. Je m'estime heureuse. Et cela ne fait que deux jours qu'on a pas mangé, ça reste supportable.  
Je suis penchée sur l'eau avec Bilbo quand on entend une flèche au sol. On se retourne vivement pour voir Dwalïn foncer sur un homme en noir avec un bâton dans les mains. L'inconnu tire une flèche qui vient se loger entre les mains de Dwalïn qui s'immobilise. Kíli est en train de s'apprêter à tirer une pierre quand une nouvelle flèche envoie voler plus loin le caillou.  
" Refaites ça … et vous êtes mort. " annonce l'inconnue. Il est à contre-jour et en contre plongé.  
" Badass. " je commente, mais l'homme bouge à peine un poil de sourcil vers moi.  
" Elle a les cheveux bleus.  
\- Et je suis pas un nain. "  
C'est Balïn qui gigote et qui attire son regard cependant. Le nain est en train d'avancer doucement vers l'homme, les mains en l'air.  
" Excusez-moi, mais, heu, vous êtes de Lacville, si je ne me trompe pas. " l'homme se tourne arc en main vers Balïn qui ne se décourage pas et continue d'avancer, les mains visibles en l'air cependant. " Le … heu. Bateau, que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à loué par hasard ? "  
Oh, en effet, dans l'eau il y a une barge. Il y a même un ponton de pierre, en fait. Je l'avais pas vu. Il a l'œil. L'homme baisse son arc et nous observe, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa barge.  
" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aiderais ? "  
" Parce qu'on est les gentils de l'histoire ? " je tente, avant que Bilbo ne me mette un coude dans les côtes.  
" Quoi ? Faut bien tenter ! " je lui murmure en réponse.  
" Ses bottes ne sont pas de première jeunesse. "  
La méthode de Balïn ne semble pas beaucoup plus fonctionner sur l'inconnu noir que la mienne.  
" Et ce manteau non plus. Vous avez sans doute des bouches affamé à nourrir. Combien de loupiots ? " continue Balïn en posant les mains sur les hanches, l'image même de la confidence, pendant qu'on se regroupe derrière lui.  
Ah, on sent l'homme hésité. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, la méthode de Balïn marche. Surtout qu'il a l'air plus détendu puisqu'il range sur son bateau son arc, comme si on était plus du tout une menace pour lui.  
" Un garçon et deux filles. " réponds finalement l'homme.  
" Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté.  
\- Ouais. C'était une beauté. "  
Même de dos, je vois les épaules de Balïn baisser. Oups. Boulette. Enfin, il pouvait pas savoir.  
" Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas …  
\- Oh ça va, ça va, assez de politesse. "  
J'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'ils sont frères. Là est un parfait exemple de pourquoi je doute : Balïn est diplomate et très patient. Tout le contraire de Dwalïn qui jusque-là était silencieux et regardait la rivière, mais se retourne maintenant pour être face à l'homme.  
" Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? "  
Oh, en vrac : arriver le jour de Durïn à la porte de la montagne, éviter des orcs qui sont à nos trousses et : MANGER. On a faim. Bilbo me fusille du regard, je lui rends un sourire innocent. Il attend le moment où je vais oser ouvrir la bouche et mettre à plat les négociations de Balïn. Il me connaît trop bien.  
" Ça vous regarde ? " réponds sèchement Dwalïn.  
" J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur ses terres. " interroge l'inconnu. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Est-ce que je l'ai su un jour … ? Bonne question. Je crois pas.  
" Nous sommes de simple marchand, nous venons des montagnes bleues et nous allons voir des parents dans les monts de fer. "  
Des marchands ? Sérieusement Balïn ? On a deux sacs à moitiés vides. Que nos habits sur le dos. Aucun animal. Aucun chargement. Que pouic.  
" De simples marchands, dites-vous ? " De nouveau, l'homme nous regarde étrangement et je lui donne mon plus beau sourire.  
" On a eut quelques ennuis plus haut sur la rive. " je commence en avançant pour me placer à côté de Balïn en pointant vaguement derrière nous. " Des orcs ! Vous vous rendez compte ? On y a perdu nos chevaux et nos marchandises, sans compter nos effets personnels ! " l'homme me regarde étrangement, mais Balïn et Dwalïn rentre dans mon jeu et hoche la tête.  
" Ils nous faut des vivres et des outils. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? " demande poliment Thorïn.  
" Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maitre. "  
Il a presque l'air désolé pour nous. Et finit de repositionner des tonneaux sur son bateau (au passage, les dit tonneaux ressemblent beaucoup à nos bateaux de fortunes pour s'échapper des elfes, mais c'est pas les nôtres, curieusement).  
" Et où qu'il est ? " je demande avant que Balïn ne pose une main sur mon avant-bras, pour me taire poliment. Je lui fais un signe de tête. C'est bon, j'me tais, j'ai compris.  
" Elle a raison, s'il nous faut lui demander la permission pour entrer à Lacville, il nous faudrait le rencontrer. Est-ce faisable ? " continue pour moi le nain.  
L'homme baisse les bras.  
" Oui, il se fait tard et j'ai enfin de rentrer, dépêchez-vous. Cela fera 160 coins." et il se tourne pour monter sur sa barge. Les nains se regardent entre eux avant de le suivre.  
" On a des sous ? " je murmure rapidement à Dwalïn, soudain inquiète : les elfes nous ont tout prit, on a rien pour le payer et je sais pas si Bilbo a pu récupérer les sous des nains.  
" Les nains ont toujours des sous cousus dans leurs vêtements. " me réponds Dwalïn, en me souriant.  
" Les nains sont géniaux. " je murmure, ébahi. Cela le fait rire pendant qu'il m'aide à monter sur la barge. Je vais rapidement m'asseoir près du gouvernail à l'arrière du bateau. L'homme me regarde étrangement et bientôt, Bilbo est debout à côté de moi, un sourcil levé.  
" C'est moi, où tu n'as pas à l'aise ?  
\- J'peux t'avouer un secret ?  
\- Heu, ça dépends.  
\- J'ai le mal de mer. "  
Et je lui offre un énorme sourire. Bilbo me regarde très sérieux " Ah. "  
" T'inquiètes, je gère. " je tente de le rassurer, un pouce en l'air. Il hoche les épaules et regarde les nains derrière. " Tant que je reste assise, ça devrait aller, au pire, j'me mets en PLS.  
\- En quoi ?  
\- Position latérale de sécurité. Je gère, t'occupe, va voir ce que font les autres. " je lui conseille en voyant les nains s'agiter. Il hésite un instant, mais après un nouveau sourire de ma part, il s'éloigne et rejoint la compagnie.  
L'homme me dévisage.  
" Je suis Charlotte ! Enchanté ! " je me présente.  
" Bard. À votre service. " il regarde devant lui " Vous parlez étrangement. Vous n'êtes pas originaire du même endroit que vos compagnons. " je rigole. D'habitude, on me fait remarquer mes cheveux, pas mes expressions ! Ça fait un changement agréable. Même si techniquement, il a déjà commenté mes cheveux.  
" Non. Ils sont de la montagne bleue. " il lève un sourcil " En Ered Luin. Moi, je viens d'encore plus loin. De Haute-marne.  
\- Quel drôle de nom pour une montagne. "  
Une mon- Oh. Haute-marne, montagne. Je ris.  
" Je n'avais jamais vu de nains auparavant. En voir quinze d'un coup est étrange. " dit-il une fois que je me suis calmée. Il se soulève pas mon hystérie passagère. Je l'aime bien lui !  
" Treize, en fait. Bilbo et moi, on est des Hobbits. " il me regarde du coin de l'œil, étonnée.  
" Les hobbits sont de la Comté, non ?  
\- Bilbo oui.  
\- Et que font deux hobbits avec des marchands nains ?  
\- Pour ma part, je voulais vivre une aventure ! " je lève les mains au ciel, en étendant mes jambes, mais il a pas l'air impressionné alors je me réinstalle les mains sur mes genoux " Dans la Comté j'ai rencontré Bilbo, on a sympathisé et je suis restée chez lui.  
\- Sympathiser, hein ? " Bard a dit ça sur un air qui veut dire " bien sûr, je te crois " en levant un sourcil.  
" Un homme et une femme peuvent très bien être ami, vous savez.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. " il me croit pas. C'est déjà compliqué à faire comprendre comme notion dans mon monde, mais dans ce monde … Je souffle.  
" Bref. Et un jour, la compagnie est venue dans le village et Bilbo a eut envie aussi de voir le monde, donc on les suit depuis. "  
Ma version modifiée des faits a l'air de convenir, il hoche simplement la tête et se concentre sur l'eau devant nous.  
Bilbo revient vers nous et s'assoit à côté de moi, une main dans mon dos.  
" Glóïn ne voulait pas aider à réunir la somme demandée. C'est réglé. " me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Les nains se sont installés. Ils sont assis et se racontent des histoires. Bard n'a pas bougé depuis tantôt, si ce n'est pour modifier la voilure de la barge à un moment ou pousser avec un bâton des morceaux de glace qui lui semblent trop gros. L'air au-dessus de l'eau est gelé. Il y a plein de glaces dedans à perte de vue. Et parfois, des gros pilliers sortent de l'eau. J'ai aucune idée d'à quoi ils peuvent servir, mais ça augmente l'aspect lugubre du lac à l'eau noir. Bilbo quand a lui et en train de m'expliquer la meilleure façon de préparer les légumes en vue de faire une soupe. Je suis sûre que je suis meilleure cuisinière depuis le début de l'aventure juste en l'écoutant m'expliquer des recettes hobbits.

Les nains se relèvent doucement, les uns après les autres. De façon révérencielle, ils regardent au loin. On se tait avec Bilbo et doucement, on suit leur regard. Magnifiquement la montagne solitaire se dresse devant nous. Si proche, on voit enfin les détails de son contour. Même d'ici je vois que les nains ont les larmes aux yeux et mon cœur de serre de joie dans ma poitrine. On arrive.  
" Il est temps de payer, on arrive. " annonce abruptement Bard.  
En effet, une ville noire sur pilotis se dresse sur l'eau devant nous. Venise, mais version Tim Burton, en fait. Très jolie à regarder en photo ou tableau, j'en doute pas, mais pas du tout accueillant. Des mouettes volent au-dessus, mais c'est bien le seul signe que c'est vivant et pas une ville fantôme.  
" C'est … glauque … " je murmure, mais visiblement Bard a entendu.  
" Depuis la destruction de Däle, rien n'est plus joyeux pour les hommes d'Esgaroth. " explique Bard, la mine sombre avant d'aller parler avec Balïn. Pour le payement, je suppose.  
" J'ai hâte de voir la région débarrasser du dragon. " je glisse à Bilbo, après m'être assuré que Bard ne peux pas m'entendre. Bilbo hoche la tête, observant la rive où la barge se dirige. En fait, ça ressemble à une ville pirate. Mais bizarrement, j'ai aucun espoir d'y croiser Will Turner ou Jack Sparrow (un fandom à la fois).

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bard a amarré sa barge sur la rive et on est tous descendu.  
" Merci beaucoup de nous avoir amené ici, Monsieur Bard. " remercie Balïn.  
" C'était très chouette de votre part ! " je remercie également.  
" Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. " réponds l'homme, s'occupant les mains en rangeant des cordages sur son bateau. Visiblement, il n'est pas encore rentré.

Thorïn lui marche déjà sur un pont, en direction d'une grande porte. On le suit de près. À la porte, deux gardes ne font pas attention à nous. Heureusement qu'on est pas des orcs dis donc. Ils sont dans un baraquement à boire à la lueur des bougies. D'ici je sens l'odeur de vinasse. Berk.  
Thorïn se plante devant eux et à peine ont-ils le regard sur lui qu'ils cherchent à tâtons leurs armes.  
" Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?  
\- Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne. " et avec les vêtements en guenille, sa cape dans un tel état que sa couleur d'origine se devine à peine, les cheveux emmêlés, il arrive à être digne du roi qu'il est.  
" Go Thorïn ! " j'encourage, le poing levé. Bilbo m'attrape le poignet et redescend ma main avec un Schh.  
" Je suis revenu. Je désire voir le maître de votre ville. " continue-t-il, imperturbable.  
Un des deux hommes baisse son arme et s'avance vers Thorïn, pendant que son collègue murmure des trucs dans sa barbe et observe avec étonnement notre compagnie.  
" Et qui sont ceux-ci ?  
\- Fíli et Kíli, de la lignée de Durïn et les fils de la fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror. " ça c'est du titre ! " Balïn et Dwalïn, fils de Fundin. Óïn et Glóïn, fils de Groin. Dori, Nori et Ori. " ah tiens, pas de fils de là ? " Bombur et Bofur. " là non plus ? Donc, fils de, c'est que pour les nobles nains. Okay, je note. " Bifur. Monsieur Baggins et Madame … " et je vois les yeux du roi s'agrandir. Quoi ? Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on se connaît et il connaît pas mon nom de famille.  
" Madame Begin. " je me présente, à la rescousse du roi qui hoche la tête.  
Les deux gardes nous survolent du regard rapidement.  
" Si vous venez avec des intentions pacifiques, déposez vos armes ! " ordonne celui qui doit être le capitaine.  
" Nous n'en avons point. " réponds calmement Thorïn. Après tout, nos armes sont glissées sous nos vêtements depuis que Balïn nous a indiqué en avançant vers la ville que ça serait chouette qu'on nous les prenne pas. Ce nain est devin. Ou très doué en tant que conseiller. " Nous n'avons pas besoin d'armes, nous qui retournons enfin vers nos possessions, comme il a été annoncé jadis. Conduisez-nous à votre maître. "  
Il y a une finalité dans ce qu'il dit. Un roi ordonne, il ne demande pas.  
" Il festoie. " répond le garde, il change de pied d'appuis. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est pas à l'aise.  
" Raisons de plus pour nous conduire à lui ! " coupe court Fíli, empêchant Thorïn de prendre la parole. " Nous sommes las et affamés après notre longue route. " il jette un regard à Bilbo " Et certains de nos camarades sont malades. Dépêchez-vous donc, ou votre maître aura peut-être quelque chose à vous dire. "  
C'est la première fois que j'entends Fíli parler avec ce ton. Comme s'il était … prince. Oh. Ils sont princes. Fíli et Kíli sont princes. Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? J'me sens idiote là.  
" Eh bien, suivez-moi. " fini par proposer mollement le capitaine et bien vite, on est dans la ville. Encadré de chaque côté par trois hommes. On croise plusieurs petits carlins, aussi. J'me serais attendue à voir des chats, en fait, vu que ça a l'air d'une ville de pêcheur. Les rues sont étroites, mais bien vite, on arrive sur ce qui doit être une place de marché en journée. Il y a plein de quais sur pilotis, mais on voit encore l'eau calme du lac entre les planches. Bilbo doit ne pas être trop rassuré puisqu'il me serre rapidement la main, avant de la lâcher quand je lui souris ou alors, vu qu'il regarde un des gardes, je pense qu'il a pas envie qu'on le voit faire. Des bruits de voix, de musiques et une grande lumière sortent d'une grande salle à l'autre bout de la place. C'est là qu'on se dirige.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, on voit de nombreuses longues tables pleines de nourritures et de gens. Tous les visages se tournent vers nous, les chants cessent, mais pas la musique. C'est ce moment-là que choisis Thorïn pour se placer devant notre guide qu'est le capitaine et déclarer d'une voix forte :  
" Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne. Je reviens ! "  
Tous les hommes d'un seul bond sont debout. On est littéralement sous le feu des projecteurs. Avant qu'on ai eut plus de temps pour faire que ce soit, une foultitude de gens sont en train d'entrée sur nos talons dans le bâtiment, en chantant des trucs qui ressemblent à " Le roi sous la montagne. "  
Thorïn et tous les nains ont le torse gonflé et sont fier, malgré leur tenue saccagés. Je ne m'empêche pas d'échapper un petit rire en voyant ça. Dans la cohue, la musique reprit et Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli furent emmener à la table du maître de la ville. Les autres membres de la compagnie sont conduits à une table adjacente. Je me retrouve bien vite en face de Bilbo qui a déjà la bouche pleine. Je ris en le voyant ne pas perdre de temps.  
" J'ai faim, j'ai un buffet gratuit, je ne vais pas me priver. " s'explique calmement le hobbit, faisant rire la compagnie autour de nous.  
Je sais pas trop ce que je mange, mais je mange avec avidité. Tout va bien mieux avec un repas chaud.

Autour de nous, la quasi entièreté des gens de Lacville présent chantent avec moult fausse note une chanson sur Thror. On était très attendue, je dirais.

" Le Roi sous les montagnes,  
Le Roi de la pierre taillée,  
Le Seigneur des fontaines d'argent  
Rentrera dans ses possessions !

Sa couronne sera relevée,  
Sa harpe remontée,  
Ses salles retentiront de l'écho doré  
Des chants de jadis rechantés.

Les forêts onduleront sur les montagnes  
Et l'herbe sous le soleil !  
Ses richesses couleront dans les sources  
Et les rivières courront dorées.

Les ruisseaux couleront dans l'allégresse,  
Les lacs scintilleront et brûleront,  
Tout chagrin, toute tristesse passeront  
Au retour du Roi de la Montagne ! "

Je finis par avoir chaud et retire la veste de Nori, la posant délicatement sur le dossier de ma chaise. J'intercepte un clin d'œil de Bilbo. Je souris bêtement. Je sens qu'on aura pas mal de discussion à ce propos quand on sera seul, je suis sûre que le fait que je lui tienne régulièrement la main et lui caresse le bras n'est pas passé inaperçu.

J'ai le ventre plein, prêt à exploser. Bofur raconte avec beaucoup d'engouement notre quête jusqu'ici à qui veut l'entendre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les nains aussi heureux, ça fait du bien.

Bilbo me tend soudainement une bière, que je prends.  
" À notre arrivée à Lacville. " propose-t-il  
" À notre arrivée à Lacville ! " je réponds et bois cul-sec avec lui.  
" Quoi ? Vous buvez sans nous ? " s'offusque soudainement Nori que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Bien vite, la compagnie entière (minus Thorïn, Kíli et Fíli) est autour de nous pour porter un toast.  
" À la compagnie de Thorïn ! " on acclame tous en cœur. " Bientôt à la maison ! " rajoute Dwalïn. Deux bières cul-sec en moins de cinq minutes, j'éclate de rire, simplement heureuse.  
" Charlotte ! Ils dansent ! " s'écrient soudainement Bilbo, me prenant par la main et me tirant en effet au milieu d'hommes et de femmes qui dansent.  
" Je sais pas danser ! " je hurle alors, riant, mais un brin inquiète.  
" C'est pas grave ! " me répond-il et il commence à se dandiner devant moi. Les hobbits savent danser ! Il tape ses pieds en rythme, en gesticulant de façon ordonnée. Je jure qu'il sait danser ! J'essaye de suivre, mais moins gracieuse que lui. Il éclate de rire en me voyant tenter, mais il est trop heureux pour que ça soit moqueur.  
" Attendez que je vous montre comment les nains dansent ! " intervient Dori, très digne avant de venir danser. Bien vite, on se retrouve en cercle avec la compagnie, Fíli et Kíli nous ayant rejoint et chacun montrant combien il sait danser. En dehors de Bilbo, aucun de nous ne sait vraiment danser ou en tout cas, pas sur un rythme humain, mais on s'amuse tous et c'est ce qui compte.  
Bofur me fait tourner d'une main et me montre un pas de danse de son invention. Je tournicote un peu plus loin avant de sentir des mains bien trop grosses pour être celle d'un nain me prendre une main.  
" Puis-je vous montrer comment les hommes dansent ici ? " me demande un John Ratcliff roux. Le maître de la ville.  
" Oui … " je souffle car après tout, il a accueilli Thorïn à sa table et nous offre le couvert ce soir, c'est qu'il doit pas être si méchant que ça, non ? Il est aussi grand que Gandalf, soit deux fois trop grand pour moi et surtout, il est très large. Presque autant que Bombur, juste un peu mieux répartie. Il pue l'alcool à plein nez. Un genre de Whisky, je pense.  
Il ne sait pas où mettre sa main droite qui navigue entre ma taille et mon épaule : je suis trop petite pour lui. Cependant, il mène sûr de lui la danse et je n'ai pratiquement qu'à suivre, copiant vaguement ses pas, les yeux rivés sur nos pieds.  
" Nous n'avons pas été présentés : je suis le Maitre de Lacville. " se présente-t-il avec un sourire Colgate plein de dents noircis.  
" Charlotte, enchantée. " je réponds sobrement en lui souriant. Je sais pas du tout quoi faire. Je suis pas à l'aise à danser, surtout avec lui, mais d'un côté, je sens bien que ça sera pas poli de m'éclipser.  
" Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes ravissantes. " me glisse-t-il à l'oreille et je rougis : je suis pas dupe, là il me drague. Parce que ma robe est sale, plus grise et jaune que blanche, mes cheveux sont tout décoiffés et je sais que je suis moi-même sale. Mais lui se redresse fier de m'avoir fait rougir. Je lui souris innocemment. Non, même si je sais ce qu'il fait, recevoir un compliment me fait plaisir.  
" J'ai croisé Bard plus tôt. " me confit-il " Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui vous avez fait traverser le lac.  
\- Oui. Il a été gentil de nous aider.  
\- C'est un homme au grand cœur. Il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez une voyageuse. Je suis curieux : que fait une jolie jeune hobbit loin de la Comté ?  
\- Elle découvre le monde et ses merveilles. " je réponds en souriant. Il me sourit et me fait tourbillonner sur moi-même.  
La musique se finit et il se recule d'un pas, je l'imite et bientôt, l'on se courbe pour se remercier de la danse.  
" Il se fait tard, je pense que votre compagnie apprécierait un logement ?  
\- Oh, ce serait rudement chic de votre part ! " je m'exclame, ravis à l'idée d'un lit et d'un bon sommeil.  
Ma réponse le fait rire et il me tend son bras, je glisse ma main dans le creux de son coude et le laisse nous conduire à la table du Maitre où Thorïn est encore assis.  
" Thorïn, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous montrer votre maison ? " propose-t-il. Thorïn hoche la tête, il a l'air fatigué et soucieux, le pauvre. Son regard foudroie ma main enroulé autour du bras du Maître. J'ai loupé un coche sur les mœurs du coin ?  
" Nous vous suivons. "  
Et avec ça, le Maître nous guide vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. On fait un coude pour passer près de la compagnie qui danser encore et on se retrouve vite tous dans le froid mordant.  
" Voilà votre maison pour la durée de votre séjour. Il n'y a que douze chambres, j'espère que cela conviendra.  
\- Nous saurons nous accommoder. " réponds sèchement Thorïn.  
La maison est un véritable manoir sur la place du marché. Dedans, il y a déjà des bouquets de fleurs et des vêtements. Sans un regard en arrière, les nains rentrent. Certains ont l'air d'avoir consommé pas mal d'alcool, les pauvres. Il ne reste bientôt que moi et le maître sur le palier de la porte.  
" Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est sage pour une jeune femme de rester seule avec quatorze hommes ?  
\- C'est la compagnie de Thorïn. Je suis avec eux depuis longtemps. Ils sont ma famille. Bien sûr que c'est sage. " je le rassure en me tenant devant lui. Il hoche la tête, peu convaincu, ne lâchant pas mes mains qu'il tient devant lui.  
" Bien. " concède-t-il. Il prend ma main et doucement, pose un baiser sur mes phalanges, ses lèvres étant un murmure sur ma peau. Je rougis fortement, mes joues brûlantes. J'apprécie plus que de raison la galanterie de la terre du milieu.  
" Dormez bien Madame. " et sans un regard, il s'éloigne.  
" Là, c'est le moment où tu tombes en arrière, une main sur le cœur. " se moque Bilbo dans mon dos. Il me fait sursauter, j'me doutais qu'il m'attendrait, mais j'm'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si près.  
" Chuut, c'est charmant ! " je le frappe gentiment à l'épaule.  
" Je pensais pas que tu tomberais sous ses charmes. " explique-t-il en m'amenant dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière nous.  
" Il est galant ! Tu sais qu'on m'a jamais fait ça ?  
\- Ça ? Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a jamais baisé la main ?  
\- C'était ma première fois ! " je lui confis.  
" Tu viens d'un monde de barbare. " je hoche la tête, bien d'accord avec lui.  
" Où sont les nains ? " je demande soudainement, en ne voyant personne.  
" Parti dormir.  
\- Oh. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors, on dort où ? "  
Bilbo regarde autour de nous. Nori redescend, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
" On vous a laissé une chambre, tout au fond. Dori et Ori y sont déjà endormis, mais il y a un lit deux places pour vous.  
\- Merci. " remercie Bilbo.  
" Ho, ta veste ! " je m'écris presque en me rendant compte que je l'ai laissé sur ma chaise là-bas. Je fais rapidement volte-face et ouvre violemment la porte. Je fonce et me prends quelque chose en pleine poire, en faisant deux pas en arrière, je me rends compte que je viens de rentrer dans le ventre du Maitre, qui a une main en l'air comme pour frapper contre la porte.  
" Oh, pressez de me revoir également ? " minaude-t-il. " Vous aviez oublié ceci. Bonne soirée. " Dans mes mains se trouve désormais la veste de Nori et … un bouquet de fleurs.  
" Merci ? " je réponds intrigué. Je l'observe s'éloigner.  
" C'était quoi ça ?  
\- Je crois que Charlotte s'est trouvé un prétendant. " explique Bilbo à Nori.  
" Un prétendant ? " je demande en refermant la porte. Bilbo me regarde mi-étonné mi-déprimé.  
" Non, mais j'suis pas si bête, j'vois bien qu'il me drague, mais … sérieusement ? Prétendant ?  
\- Offrir des fleurs à une dame n'est pas un geste anodin, tu sais. "  
Je regarde les fleurs dans ma main.  
" J'en fais quoi ?  
\- Tu les mets dans un vase ? " propose Nori en me regardant tristement. J'avale ma salive.  
" Okay … Et pour … refuser les avance de quelqu'un ici, je fais comment ? J'peux pas lui dire " Hey, salut, hier c'était super mignon et sympa, mais j'aimerais en rester là, on reste pote et on s'appelle à l'ocas' hein ? "  
\- Heu … " Bilbo a l'air perdu pour des mots.  
" Tu sais quoi ? On verra demain. " je coupe son cheminement de pensée, pose les fleurs en vrac sur un meuble et monte les escaliers.


	54. Ils sont

**Chapitre 53**  
 **Ils sont**  
 _23 septembre_

* * *

J'ai super bien dormi !  
Le lit est confortable au possible, la couette super agréable, j'me serais cru endormi dans un nuage, je me suis changée dans une robe propre avant d'entrer dedans, j'ai le ventre plein, j'ai eut mon quota de bière et j'ai dormi avec la main de Bilbo dans la mienne.  
Je m'étire avec grand bruit et observe la pièce.

Dans l'autre lit où les trois Ris ont dormit, Ori et Nori sont encore endormit. Ils sont mignons.

Je sors des draps et sur la pointe des pieds, sort de la chambre. C'est sautillante que je descends dans la cuisine où Bombur est en train de nourrir notre troupe qui a bien meilleure mine.  
" Charlotte ! " me salue-t-il en me voyant. " Bien dormi ?  
\- Comme un bébé ! "  
Et je me glisse à une chaise vide, entre Dori et Bifur. Rapidement, j'ai une tasse de thé vert dans les mains et je remercie Bilbo.  
" Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? " je demande en regardant Thorïn.  
" On se prépare. Le jour de Durïn approche. " je hoche la tête, on a tous besoin de se refaire des sacs et de les remplir, histoire de pas arriver les mains dans les poches devant Smaug. " J'ai un repas d'arranger avec le Maitre de Lacville demain midi pour régler quelques affaires. "  
Je continue de boire mon thé en l'écoutant. Plus vite les affaires sont réglés, plus vite on part.  
" J'irais avec Balïn, Dwalïn, Fíli et Charlotte. " annonce alors Thorïn. Je recrache dans ma tasse mon thé en toussant.  
" Mauvais tuyaux. " je tousse pendant que Dori me tapote le dos. " Attends, recapépéte ? J'ai mal entendu ! " je panique, même si je sais que j'ai bien entendu mon nom : personne dans la troupe a un nom comme le mien.  
" Le maire de Lacville a insisté pour que tu sois présente demain-midi. " explique Thorïn, sourcil froncé, visiblement l'idée l'enchante pas non plus.  
" Il a … manifesté un certain intérêt pour ta personne. " tente Fíli. Je cherche du regard les fleurs d'hier et les vois là où je les avais laissé, mais dans un vase se trouve les fleurs.  
" Bilbo ?! " je demande, paniqué. " Je peux pas assister à un repas d'affaires ! J'vais tout faire foirer ! " je me crispe, ça pue complètement. " Et si je refuse ses avances et qu'il refuse de nous aider ?!  
\- Tout ira bien. Nous serons avec toi ! " tente de me rassurer Fíli, mais ça me rassure pas.  
Me battre contre des trucs qui veulent ma mort, je sais faire. Tenir tête à un roi gobelin pour gagner du temps, je sais faire. Un repas d'affaires ? Je panique. Je suis nulle en relation professionnelle.  
Bombur pose devant-moi une assiette et me tapote l'épaule pour me réconforter.  
" Tu n'auras pas à parler, ce sont des négociations que nous mènerons avec Thorïn. " explique Balïn.  
" J'y vais pour observer, en tant qu'héritier de Thorïn. " continue Fíli.  
" Donc, je viens la bouche en cœur, sois belle et tais-toi ? " je tente de comprendre. Thorïn grimace, mais hoche la tête.  
" C'est l'idée. " me répond Balïn.  
" Okay, ça je sais faire.  
\- Et avant ça, je t'apprendrais quelques coutumes d'ici, tu en auras besoin … " souffle Bilbo, de plus loin à la table.  
" On aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourra pour la tenir tranquille. " se moque Bofur. Je fais semblant de râler, mais mange mon assiette, contente d'avoir leur aide à tous.

Une fois que tout le monde a déjeuner, on se retrouve à explorer la maison. Il y a une salle d'eau ! Avec une véritable plomberie ! Enfin, véritable … Autant qu'on peut trouver dans la terre du milieu, ça implique un feu sous un énorme réservoir d'eau dans un coin de la pièce. Comme chez Bilbo.  
Après plusieurs longues minutes de discussions, on arrive à trouver des tours. Après je ne sais pas combien de temps à trainer dans une forêt morte, une bagarre pleine de toile d'araignée, un mois de cachot, plusieurs heures de nage dans une rivière et autres péripéties, on est tous très odorant et très sale et donc tous très envieux d'être le premier à se laver à fond (enfin, moi moins vu que j'ai eu un bain chez Thranduil grâce à Galadriel), mais au vu de l'eau dans le réservoir, on aura pas le droit à un bain chacun. C'est comme ça qu'on finit par être regroupé par famille. Enfin, sauf Thorïn qui en temps que leader de la compagnie a le droit à un bain seul et moi, parce que je suis du genre opposé. Bilbo s'est retrouvé je ne sais pas trop comment à partager avec Bifur.  
J'aurais bien râlé que c'est naze de faire une différence pour moi juste parce que je suis une fille, mais l'idée d'avoir un bain rien que pour ma bouille m'a fait fermement me tenir à carreau.

Le soir venu, j'ai autour de la table des nains qui sentent bon, sont bien habillé et qui ont des tresses plus belles que jamais, même s'ils ont perdu la plupart de leurs perles depuis le début de l'aventure.  
" Vous êtes vraiment tous magnifique. " je commente, ce qui fait rougir tout le monde.  
" Charlotte … On ne dit pas ça … " tente Bilbo qui gigote sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise  
" Non, mais c'est vrai ! Ça m'étonne qu'il y ait que Glóïn et Bombur de marié, en fait. " mais Bofur s'empresse de changer la discussion sur un sujet moins gênant. M'apprendra à faire des compliments.

On les premiers dans la chambre cette nuit avec Bilbo. Les nains discutent du plan pour demain et le reste de notre séjour à Lacville en bas.  
Dos à dos, on se change en tenue pour la nuit. Je suis en train de calculer quel jour on est. Je crois qu'on est genre le 22 septembre ?  
" Dis, Bilbo, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? " je demande en finissant d'aplatir ma robe de nuit.  
" Le second Winterfilth. " je suis obligée de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Encore un mois hobbit qui ne fait aucun sens. Enfin, c'est bien le seul mois que je connais puisqu'il correspond à un énorme évènement dans le jeu Seigneur des Anneaux En Ligne. Dans mon dos, il ne gigote plus, je me retourne vivement et lui saute sur le dos, s'accrochant à son cou, les jambes autour de sa taille.  
" Bon anniversaire Bilbo ! " je m'exclame en plantant un baiser sonore à sa joue. Il est rouge comme une tomate.  
" T'as cru que je saurais pas, hein ? Cachotier ! " je fais semblant de râler en descendant de son pauvre dos pendant qu'il se tourne vers moi.  
" Comment tu sais quand je suis né ?  
\- Ahah, un magicien ne révèle pas ses secrets ! " je secoue le doigt devant son nez, ça le fait rire.  
" Ne dis rien aux autres, s'il te plaît. " me demande-t-il.  
" Pourquoi ? C'est pas un secret, si ?  
\- J'ai pas de cadeau à leur faire …  
\- Tatata, on s'en fiche des cadeaux. Mais je dis rien si tu gardes mon secret. "  
Son regard se plante dans le mien soudainement.  
" Quel secret ?  
\- C'était mon anniversaire le mois dernier.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Heu … Le 10 août ? J'ai aucune idée de quand c'était exactement dans les mois hobbits … " j'explique maladroitement. " J'ai rien dit parce qu'on était enfermé, tout ça … Mais du coup, quand on pourra, on se fera une petite fête avec la compagnie pour rattraper tout ça ?  
\- D'accord. " me répond-il souriant, avant d'avoir un large sourire. Préparerait-il un mauvais coup ? " En plus je suis sûre que depuis notre départ certains ont également dû avoir un anniversaire. Je veux dire, on est partie depuis cinq mois et on a treize nains avec nous …  
\- Ooooh. " je m'exclame avant de rire avec lui. " Ça va être une super boom !  
\- Boom ?  
\- Une fête, quoi ! "  
Et avec ça, on part en plan de repas d'anniversaire et idée cadeaux, excités comme deux enfants, accroupis sur notre lit.  
Difficile de se dire que j'ai vingt-trois ans et lui cinquante-et-un ans. On est vraiment deux gamin heureux.

Cependant, notre conversation dévie dangereusement dans des eaux troubles (pour moi).  
" Et doooonc, toi et Nori ? " chante presque le hobbit en face de moi, pendant que je rougis en fixant mes pieds.  
" Il se pourrait plus ou moins qu'on se plaît mutuellement et qu'on se le soit plus ou moins montré. " je me vois mal mentir à Bilbo, mais j'ai du mal avec les limites acceptables pour les couples (ou non-couple) dans ce monde. Ma gêne fait rire Bilbo.  
" Le mariage est déjà prévu ? " Je m'étrangle presque à sa question.  
" Non ! " je m'exclame un peu plus fort que ce que j'aurais voulu, ce qui le fait rire de plus belle. " Te moque pas. " je fais mine de bouder en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. " Je suis amoureuse. Là, heureux ? " ça a le mérite de le calmer sensiblement. " Sauf que j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter que mes sentiments pour le moment et j'ai pas trop envie de déclarer ma flamme juste pour que l'un de nous nourrisse un dragon. " ça calme littéralement Bilbo qui redevient sérieux et met une main sur mon bras. " En plus, j'le connais pas trop. J'veux dire on a pas trop eut de temps pour se découvrir pendant la quête …  
\- Du coup … ? " il comprend pas trop où je veux en venir et je dois dire que moi-même je suis pas trop sûre de moi.  
" J'attends la fin de la quête pour lui en parler et tenter de piger comment je fais pour le draguer sans lui manquer de respect ou quoi qu'est-ce. " j'explique doucement, en plaçant mes mains dans celle de Bilbo qui les serre entre nous deux.  
" Je t'aiderais à ne pas trop faire de faux pas. Je suis sûr qu'Ori sera ravie de t'aider aussi si on lui demande. " me rassure Bilbo. Je lui souris.  
" J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme grand-frère. " je le remercie en le prenant dans mes bras.  
Je sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour le draguer, je sais même pas vraiment s'il acceptera que je le drague, mais au moins je serais pas seule du tout.


	55. Sois belle et tais-toi

**Chapitre 54  
Sois belle et tais-toi**  
 _24 septembre_

* * *

" J'ai l'air d'une cruche.  
\- Pas autant qu'en tenue elfique. " tente de me rassurer Fíli. Je grimace en souvenir de la robe de la Forêt Noire avant de rire. Il a pas tord du tout.  
Il faut dire que Bilbo m'a trouvé une robe grise ardoise à ma taille. Elle est simpliste au possible, mais elle me va bien mieux que les robes trop moulantes elfiques et elle me permet de cacher mon collier. Je suis à l'aise dedans, ouf. Et Bilbo n'est pas un elfe : il n'a même pas cherché à me coiffer, il m'a juste demandé de me brosser les cheveux et les pieds. Être dans une tenue familière, même si c'est une robe et pas un pantalon m'aide à garder le sang-froid. Et pouvoir avoir les cheveux au vent est très agréable, ça fait des mois que ça ne m'est pas arrivé.  
Bilbo avait cherché une robe avec un corset à la base. Je lui expliquais que c'était pas bon pour les organes, que ça empêchait pas mal de mouvement et la respiration, mais au départ il ne voulait pas du tout m'écouter, pendant que moi je me voyais déjà faire un malaise (sans doute que j'ai trop vu Pirate des caraïbes). Au final, c'est en lui rappelant que j'avais aucune idée de comment on met un corset et que la tâche de m'aider à m'habiller lui reviendrait donc qu'il a abandonné l'idée en rougissant. Toc.  
Sois belle et tais-toi, je sais faire. C'est simple. J'ai pas de négociation à mener comme Thorïn qui a l'air de partir au combat. Il a lavé sa cape et mit des vêtements propres. Sa cape est reprisée, mais de nouveau d'un bleu royal de la lignée de Durïn, même si un peu délavé. Son gland d'argent brille fièrement à son cou et il a les airs d'un roi qui rentre au foyer. Fíli, Dwalin et Balïn sont également tirés à quatre épingles. Je suis au bras de Fíli, qui me tapote la main pour me rassurer. Ça ne tiendrais qu'à moi, je lui serrerais la main, mais parait que c'pas convenable. J'inspire profondément et souffle.  
Ça va aller.  
Suffis que je réfléchisse avant de parler pour voir si c'est ce que ferait Bilbo à ma place. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Un domestique nous ouvre la porte du manoir du maître et nous mène vers une salle à manger en nous chantant les louanges de son maître et de sa façon de faire fructifier la ville.  
Autant la ville est en sale état, déglingué de partout, autant le manoir pue le luxe à plein nez. Fructifier la ville, hein ? Plutôt fructifier ses biens. L'intérieur est sombre, l'ambiance est sombre et il y a plein de parchemin et de bibelots de valeur disposé d'un peu partout.  
" Vous voilà ! " nous salue vivement le maître. Il se courbe devant nous et serre la main de tout le monde. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me prend la main et la baise, avant de se pencher vers moi " Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué " me glisse-t-il. Je souris poliment, mais ne cache pas que j'ai rougi. Mauvaise Charlotte ! On rougit pas quand on est pas intéressé, même si on adore l'attention vu que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est célibataire !  
Thorïn reprend l'attention sur lui en toussotant. Le maître recule alors.  
" Mais où sont mes manières ? Venez, nous avons fort à discuter ! "  
Je souffle alors, Fíli me regarde amusé, je lui réponds en le fusillant du regard " Je contrôle pas. " je murmure. " Je vais faire semblant de te croire. " se moque-t-il en me menant une main dans le dos à table où sont déjà assis Thorïn et le maître. Fíli tire une chaise et m'aide à m'asseoir. Je suis pas importante ! Mais je souris poliment parce que je sais que c'est de la courtoisie ici. Ce qui m'empêche pas de préférer quand les nains me traitent comme l'une des leurs et me font pas autant de rond de jambe.

Le repas commence bien vite. Thorïn et Balïn menant principalement les négociations, le Maître participant vivement également pour nous fournir des bateaux, montures et vivres divers et variés. Dwalïn ne quitte pas du regard le maître (il doit être là pour la défense, plus que pour les négociations, je pense). Fíli lui écoute avec grande attention.  
Je sais que c'est un prince et tutti frutti, mais pendant la quête, j'ai appris à le connaître comme le second plus jeune de la quête, le frère de Kíli et donc, un jeune nain plein d'entrain. Ça fait bizarre de le voir si sérieux. C'est pas la première fois, mais c'est toujours un spectacle rare.

La discussion s'étire et s'étire. On en est au dessert et mon cerveau volette à droite et à gauche. L'ennui me force à réfléchir.  
Ce qui est étrange, c'est que normalement Kíli aurait dû être blessé par les orcs lors de notre fuite de chez Thranduil. Je m'en souviens bien parce que ça m'avait fortement touché au cinéma. Mais là ? Il n'est pas blessé. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir tissé un lien (ou plutôt : passé un marché) avec le roi elfe a aidé ? Ma présence a forcément changé des choses et sur ce point, pour le meilleur, mais est-ce que j'ai changé autre chose ?  
Avec de la chance, Thorïn tombera pas malade du mal du dragon et les deux frères ne vont pas mourir ? Bon, j'y crois pas. Bizarrement, j'ai tendance à penser que le destin se réajuste tout seul. Après tout, j'ai beau être dans l'histoire, elle a pas franchement changé. Enfin, jusque-là j'avais juste suivi relativement docilement le schmilblick.  
" Viendrez-vous Dame Charlotte ? " ma tête tourne rapidement vers le maître. Mince. De quoi ils parlaient ?  
" Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs. " je m'excuse rapidement avec un grand sourire.  
" Et à quoi pensiez-vous ? " s'intéresse-t-il, un sourire au visage.  
" Au destin. " je réponds avant d'avoir eut le temps de réfléchir. Balïn lève un sourcil.  
" Oh, un sujet bien sérieux s'il en est. Quel était le fil de vos pensées ? " continue le Maitre, maintenant intéressé, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Il a les coudes sur la table. Malpoli, même moi j'sais que ça se fait pas. Je repose doucement ma fourchette dans mon assiette. On m'a dit de me taire, lancer un débat philosophique était pas trop mon intention.  
" Je me disais que le destin avait de drôle de projet pour moi. On m'aurait dit il y a quelques mois que je partirais aider à reprendre Érebor des griffes d'un dragon, je ne l'aurais pas cru. " j'explique " Mais dites-moi, que me demandiez-vous ? "  
Et hop, balle de nouveau dans l'autre camp. Ni vu ni connu.  
" Le Maitre voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous choisir nos moyens de locomotion. " explique Thorïn, concentré sur son assiette avec une drôle de moue.  
" Ton avis sur nos montures nous serait utile. " rajoute Balïn, encourageant. Je lève un sourcil, il veut mon avis ? Ils se sont bien débrouillés sans mon avis avant d'arriver dans la Comté. Il y a baleine sous gravillons. Mais Balïn ne me dirait pas ça s'il ne voulait pas que je vienne.  
" Avec plaisir, dans ce cas. " je réponds en souriant et le maître semble ravie. Ce qui les relances dans une discussion sur le paiement.

Fíli a fini par décrocher de la conversation. On discute dans notre coin de métaux et de forge. C'est plutôt le nain qui m'explique des trucs, mais à ce moment précis, je lui explique ce qu'est l'aluminium.  
" C'est tellement malléable et courant qu'on en fait des pots de conservations qu'on jette après utilisation pour être recyclé.  
\- Vous … utilisez du métal pour des objets qui seront jetés ?  
\- Dingue, non ? Et personne ne voit le mal à ça !  
\- L'idée ne viendrait jamais à un nain de faire une telle chose. "  
Il a l'air offusqué à l'idée, mais je vois à ses yeux que ça l'amuse. Faut dire que l'idée est saugrenu : ici, tous métaux sert à faire de beaux objets, des bijoux, bref, un objet finement travaillé, fait pour durer des décennies. Même le bronze est noble ici, alors que chez nous, on en fait des pièces de monnaie que tout le monde perd et n'aime pas.  
" Cela ne vous regarde pas ! " gronde soudainement Thorïn, je sursaute avec Fíli pour le regarder, il s'est levé vivement.  
" Oh, ne vous emportez donc pas Roi sous la montagne, ce n'était que de la simple curiosité. " tente de calmer le Maitre de la ville, visiblement affolé.  
" Que se passe-t-il " demande Fíli à Dwalïn.  
C'est Balïn qui nous répond " Le Maitre désirait en savoir plus sur le collier de Charlotte. Il a remarqué qu'il était de Mithril et d'une pierre précieuse. "  
Je lève un sourcil, juste … ça ? Et ça énerve Thorïn ? Il y a un truc qu'on nous dit pas.  
" Les jeunes gens doivent s'ennuyer à écouter parler affaire pendant qu'ils pourraient se dégourdir les jambes, Fíli, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'emmènes pas Charlotte faire un tour au marché ? " propose Balïn, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se passe quoi ? On se fait virer, là, non ?  
" Bien. " réponds simplement Fíli en me prenant la main pour que l'on se lève.  
Dwalïn vient intercepter le prince nain près de la porte et lui parle doucement en Khuzdul avant de nous laisser partir.

Une fois hors de la maison, je m'arrête.  
" Okay, c'était quoi tout ça ? "  
Le jeune nain ne me regarde pas et me reprend doucement le bras pour que l'on continue à marcher.  
" Fíli ? " je lui demande alors. Il me regarde rapidement et me sourit, mais il a le visage forcé. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- On rentre. " me répond-t-il rapidement. J'ai pas le temps de dire plus, Nori est devant nous.  
Les deux échangent rapidement en Khuzdul avant que Nori ne parte à grand pas vers la maison du maître que l'on vient de quitter et que Fíli me tire pratiquement du coude. Je me laisse faire, pour ne pas faire d'histoire.  
Dès qu'on est entré dans notre résidence, cependant, je tourne les talons vers Fíli.  
" Okay, on est plus en public, maintenant Fíli, tu m'expliques.  
\- Non.  
\- Si, il y a un truc qui déconne et je veux savoir, vu que visiblement ça me concerne.  
\- Qui te dit que ça te concerne ?  
\- Me prends pas pour une idiote. " il grimace, visiblement peiné " Tu m'aurais pas traîné ici si tout allez bien. "  
Je remarque bien qu'autour de nous des membres de notre compagnie sont là, mais je les regarde pas, je ne quitte pas du regard Fíli.  
" Il a vu ton collier hier …  
\- Tout le monde l'a vu, j'avais un décolleté.  
\- Il pense que c'est l'Arkenstone.  
\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je ficherais avec l'Arkenstone ? J'suis pas un nain ! Et personne serait assez idiot pour le porter autour de son cou sans protection ! C'pas un porte-clé !  
\- Calme-toi. On est d'accord.  
\- C'est même pas aussi beau que l'Arkenstone ! " je continue sans vraiment l'écouter.  
Alors c'est ça qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Ceci dit, ça me rassure, je lui ai pas tapé dans l'œil par ma personne. Je passe une main sur mon collier. Non. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est l'argent et … c'est un gros symbole nain, non ? Qui l'a possède commande les armées naines, c'est ça ?  
" Tu as déjà vu l'Arkenstone ? " s'étonne pourtant Kíli, maintenant au côté de son frère et me sortant de mes pensées. Autour de moi Fíli, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur sont aussi étonnées. Ah oui, j'suis pas censé l'avoir déjà vu. Oups ?  
" On a des peintures de l'Arkenstone dans mon monde. " j'ai déjà dit à Dori et Ori que dans mon monde il y a une montagne bleu, j'm'enfonce pas tellement dans mon mensonge. Film, peinture, même chose. Faudra vraiment que je trouve le moment opportun pour leur dire en détail d'où je viens et ce que je sais, ça serait utile plutôt que de faire des demi-mensonges à tout bout de champ.  
" Oh. Chanceuse, on l'a jamais vu nous. " se lamente presque Kíli.  
" Tu la verras bientôt. " je le rassure avec un sourire. L'idée le fait sourire également.  
" Vous rentrez seul ? " s'étonne cependant le jeune nain en nous regardant. Fíli commence à raconter ce qui vient de se passer, moi je vais me faire du thé en les laissant derrière moi, j'vais en avoir besoin.

Je me suis caché dans ma chambre, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, j'observe la ville d'en haut en buvant mon thé. Mon regard est perdu dans le lointain et surtout, sur la montagne solitaire qui se dresse au loin.  
Après Lacville, on ira vers elle. Dedans, on y trouvera un dragon. Ce qui en soit est déjà pas mal angoissant. Mais surtout, Thorïn y a beaucoup de chance d'y tomber malade. Je serre mes mains autour de ma tasse de thé. Contre ma poitrine, je sens ma gemme vibrer doucement.  
" Tu apprendras vite à t'en servir, mais elle te permettra de guérir. " c'est ce qu'a dit Galadriel. Et quand j'ai demandé si ça marcherait pour Thorïn, elle a dit peut-être. Est-ce que cette pierre est là pour sauver Thorïn ? Sauver la lignée de Durïn ? Pourquoi me l'avoir donné à moi dans ce cas ? Je suis pas mal perdue. J'aimerais bien supplier les Valars de m'envoyer un signe, n'importe quoi. Mais pas un chien, s'il vous plaît. Peut-être que les nuages pourraient prendre la forme de quelqu'un et me dire ce que je dois faire, comme Mufasa ou je sais pas quel autre grand de ce monde ou de mon monde.  
" Les Valars ne peuvent pas influer directement sur le monde qu'ils protègent. " me dit une petite voix dans ma tête et je sursaute, renversant du thé sur ma poitrine. Je me ressaisis et secoue ma tête. Okay, ma pierre me parle. Tranquille Thranduil. Ou alors, je deviens folle.  
" Et me changer de monde, c'était pas une influence ? " je demande à haute-voix. J'me sens cruche. Je parle à un caillou. Enfin, ceci dit c'pas plus bizarre que changer de monde.  
" Non. " et la pierre ne dit plus rien. Je râle non-censément et observe ma robe maintenant tâché.  
Je demande un signe, j'me retrouve avec un caillou qui parle. Ce monde est tordu. Mais c'est un Deus Ex Machina bienvenu.  
" Pourquoi ? " je demande en finissant ma tasse de thé.  
" Tu n'avais aucun destin ici. En arrivant ici, j'ai été donné à Galadriel pour t'aider et te donner un destin, mais tu viens d'un monde où le destin n'existe pas, c'est à toi de te créer ta place. Tu es la seule humaine dans ce monde libre d'agir. " Libre d'agir ?  
" Libre de faire des bêtises plus grosses que moi qui foutrons un monde entier dans le caca, oui. " je râle en fusillant du regard ma pierre. Mais sauver la lignée de Durïn … Est-ce que ça changera tant de choses que ça ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Mon ventre se serre. L'intérêt ? Ne pas perdre trois amis ! Je serre ma tasse dans les mains. Thorïn a toujours tout donné pour son peuple. Cette quête n'est pas que pour retrouver son foyer, mais pour le redonner à son peuple et sécuriser le nord de la terre du milieu. Tout nous dépasse. Daïn aidera à garder et sécuriser la montagne, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est partis en mission suicide avec douze amis et un magicien qui a rajouté deux hobbits à l'aventure. Est-ce … juste ?

Supercalifragilisticexistencialcrisis.

" Rien n'est jamais juste. " je marmonne. Je vois d'ici Thorïn arriver avec Balïn et Dwalïn vers notre lieu de résidence. Thorïn est le chef de notre compagnie, le roi des nains et je veux qu'il soit le roi sous la montagne. Je prends d'une main ma pierre et la porte à mes lèvres.  
" Tu vas m'aider, j'ai besoin de toi. " je lui souffle. Elle brille doucement contre moi. On est une équipe. Moi et … un caillou.  
Je me lève et me change rapidement dans un pantalon et un t-shirt propre, sans tache de thé. Quand je descends dans la cuisine, tous les nains sont là et Thorïn raconte les négociations.  
Rapidement, ça finit par parler Khuzdul. Nori est celui qui parle le plus. Ils sont nombreux à me jeter des coups d'œil. J'aime pas ça. Mais s'ils ne veulent pas m'en parler je sais que j'ai treize personnes pour me surveiller. Bilbo n'est pas là. Je me demande où il est ?  
" Bilbo est sur le marché, il a décidé de préparer des pains hobbits. Il parait que ça tiens bien au corps. " m'explique finalement Bofur au bout d'un moment. Je hoche la tête en souriant. " Ça lui ressemble. "  
Je serais curieuse de savoir si c'est plus consistant que le cram.

" Thorïn ? " j'aborde le nain au moment où tous les nains semblent avoir fini leur réunion entre eux.  
" Oui Charlotte ? " il est droit face à moi, il a le visage figé dans une neutralité quasi parfaite, si ce n'est pour ses yeux qui sont fatigués et trahissent son inquiétude. J'inspire par la bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je ne dis rien et porte les mains à mon cou. Je sais que mon collier n'a aucune ouverture, mais à peine ais-je en main deux bouts qu'il s'ouvre. Les yeux du roi nain s'écarquillent. J'avance d'un pas et il ne bouge pas.  
" Je sais que dans la culture naine faire un cadeau à un homme est un signe de début de courtisage. Je te drague pas. " je précise en fermant le collier autour du cou du roi. " J'ai juste envie de ne pas avoir l'attention du maître sur moi et s'il croit que c'est l'Arkenstone … et bien tu es notre roi et ça nous aidera. " j'explique maladroitement en reculant. C'est en tout cas la magnifique excuse que je vais utiliser pour lui donner la pierre sans que ça ai l'air louche. Il a les yeux rivés sur la pierre. Elle brille doucement contre lui, comme pour nous rassurer. Il la prend dans ses doigts et la caresse doucement.  
" Tu es sûre de toi … ? C'est un cadeau de-  
\- Je suis sûre. Tu me la rendras plus tard. Pour le moment, on a besoin que ça soit toi qui l'ai. "  
En fait je mens. J'ai aucune intention de récupérer la pierre. Je sais pas comment elle combat le mal du dragon, mais si elle quitte pas Thorïn au moins elle agira sans que j'aie à m'en soucier.  
Je me sens nue soudainement sans ma pierre. Je me rends compte qu'en plus d'être un collier, elle avait une présence bien à elle. Elle vivait en moi, comme un esprit au fonds de mon cerveau. Je lui lance un énorme sourire.  
" Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne : je te confie ma plus précieuse possession. Prends en soins. " et je m'incline devant lui avec un clin d'œil. J'ai à peine le temps de me redresser qu'il me prend dans ses bras et m'écrase contre sa poitrine.  
" Charlotte Begin, j'en prendrais grand soin. Merci de ta confiance sans faille. " et on se sourit. Il a des larmes aux coins des yeux … ? Avant que j'ai le temps de voir plus, je suis prise en sandwich entre Kíli et Fíli.  
" Au secours ! " je ris, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passe. " Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
\- Tu es une hobbit géniale. " me glisse Fíli en me laissant.  
" Grâce à toi, le Maitre va nous aider d'autant plus ! " s'extasie Kíli qui saute presque sur place.  
" Et il va arrêter de te tourner autour. " me fait un clin d'œil Fíli.  
" J'espère bien ! " je rigole également.


	56. La proposition

**Chapitre 55  
** **La proposition  
** _31 septembre_

* * *

Le fait que Thorïn ait ma gemme nous aide grandement. Le maître de Lacville est d'autant plus disposé à aider la compagnie, ce qui nous arrange tous. Il continue de me draguer, mais il est moins insistant, ce qui est déjà plus tolérable. Au mieux, il passe pour un homme très galant. Je sais pas trop comment il a pris le fait que la gemme soit passé de ma personne à Thorïn, mais en même temps, j'ai pas demandé au leader de notre compagnie pour savoir. Je ne quitte plus la maison seule. Généralement, je suis avec Bilbo, parfois Nori, plus rarement Ori et Dori. Dès qu'on quitte la maison, les gens nous offrent plein de cadeaux, c'est très gênant et ça rajoute à mon envie de rester enfermé loin des humains. Bilbo se plaint que je ne vois pas assez le soleil, mais Ori est ravi.

L'avantage d'avoir une maison depuis une semaine, c'est qu'il a pu retrouver un beau livre, des plumes et de l'encre : il a recommencé son livre sur notre aventure. Plein d'entrain, il m'a expliqué que ça lui permettra de faire mieux. De mon côté, j'ai repris un peu l'illustration sur des feuilles libres. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas sérieusement dessiné, l'exercice me fait du bien. Ori m'apprend à utiliser correctement ma plume pour dessiner, on est tout les deux ravis.  
L'après-midi, je m'entraîne souvent longuement avec Dwalïn au combat. Je m'améliore doucement, mais Kíli me met toujours autant la pression : je n'arrive pas encore à son niveau.  
Le soir, j'ai pris l'habitude de me poser près du feu avec Bifur. J'ai repris le taillage de bois et comme on a du temps et un toit sur la tête, il a commencé à m'apprendre à me servir de gouge. Je suis complètement naze à cet exercice, mais c'est clairement plus précis que le couteau.

J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi on a confondu ma gemme avec l'Arkenstone. Ou surtout : pourquoi les humains pensent que Thorïn me l'aurait confié s'il l'avait. Mais les voies des hommes sont impénétrable et je cherche plus à comprendre après avoir passé quelques heures dessus.

Nos préparations aux départs sont … lente. Toute la ville nous aide du mieux que possible, mais le maître de la ville nous ralentit. Repas de négociation, longue cérémonie pour nous aider à choisir trois bateaux (sérieusement) et trop de discussion. On arrive au bout de nos peines, mais Thorïn, Dwalïn et Balïn sont clairement à bout de nerfs. Fíli et Kíli les accompagne parfois, mais ça les épuise tout autant; je dirais. Nori passe la plupart de ses journées dehors à nous rapporter tous les faits et gestes de la ville. Malgré les façades bien gardées, le Maître n'est pas trop aimé par sa population et la ville étant pauvre, tout le monde n'apprécie pas la démesure dans laquelle on baigne. C'est ce qui nous donne d'autant plus envie de nous dépêcher de partir. Surtout que le jour de Durïn approche. En fait, ça a aucun rapport avec l'équinoxe d'automne comme je le pensais (on l'aurait raté sinon). Mais je pige pas QUAND c'est censé être.  
" C'est le jour de la dernière lune de l'Automne au seuil de l'hiver. " a tenté de m'expliquer Ori. Et moi de me dire, l'hiver ça commence en novembre et tellement pas fin octobre comme ont l'air de l'entendre les nains.  
" C'est le 10 Blothmath. " m'a assuré Bilbo qui a l'air de savoir. Sauf que je connais toujours pas le calendrier de la Comté. Bref, en sois, j'ai aucune idée de quand c'est et ça me rends bien confuse. Enfin, au vu de l'horloge interne des nains, j'vais les laisser s'inquiéter de la date. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.  
Après tout, j'ai encore un sac à finir de remplir et aujourd'hui, on va choisir les poneys.

" Prête ? " me demande Balïn qui est déjà à la porte d'entrée.  
" Yep ! " et je saute de ma chaise, laissant en plan mon cahier pour le rejoindre. On a convenu que j'aiderais à choisir pour apaiser le Maitre qui cherche à me voir à toute occasion. " J'espère trouver une gentille jument pour Bilbo. " je réfléchis à haute-voix en suivant Balïn, dehors, on rejoint Thorïn et Dwalïn.  
" Je doute de trouver ici des bons poneys. " commente à haute voix Thorïn. " Ceux que j'ai pu voir m'ont l'air d'être des animaux nerveux. "  
Je hoche non-censément la tête. Les hommes d'ici meurent à moitié de faim, la végétation est éparse et sûrement pauvre en nutriment, surtout quand on voit la proximité avec l'eau gelé du long lac alors qu'on est qu'en automne. Même si les chevaux sont les moyens de travailler la terre des agriculteurs de la ville, je doute qu'ils soient aussi nourris qu'ils devraient l'être. Ce sont cependant des chevaux rustiques dans le coin, non ?  
Quand on arrive près de la ferme où l'on doit choisir nos montures, je déchante un peu. Il y a bien quelques poneys au milieu de tous les chevaux de trait, mais ils ont aux choix des têtes de shetlands plutôt fait pour des enfants ou sont trop maigre. Je note que leurs queues est décharnées à la base, signe qu'ils ont des parasites internes. Mes rêves de chevaux bien nourris s'envolent. Les hommes d'ici traitent peut-être bien leurs équidés, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire de miracle. J'avale ma salive. Ça va être drôle.  
" Mes amis ! Vous voilà enfin ! Dame Charlotte. " me salues le Maire de la ville. À son flanc se trouve Alfrid, son conseiller que j'ai déjà rencontré une ou deux fois.  
" Laissez-moi vous montrer une de nos juments, je suis persuadée qu'elle vous plaira. " et il pose une main dans mon dos pour m'accompagner en effet vers un des box, je le suis de bonne volonté " J'ai pensée à vous en la voyant. " me glisse-t-il avec un grand sourire. On arrive en effet devant une porte déjà ouverte ou un palefrenier a déjà sellé une ponette blanche. J'entre dans le box et avant que j'ai pu remercier le palefrenier, le vois décamper. Bizarre. La jument ne bouge pas, mais a l'air inquiète avec ses oreilles qui bougent rapidement et ses yeux qui font de même.  
" Coucou toi … " je la salue en lui soufflant doucement dans les naseaux.  
À la porte du box, le Maitre est en train de vanter le pédigrée de la jument et son bon caractère. J'écoute pas vraiment et caresse la jument, je vais semblant de vérifier la sangle pour vérifier son état de santé : elle n'est pas spécialement épaisse, mais on ne voit pas ses côtes, ce qui me rassure un peu. Je prends doucement les rênes et la mène dehors.  
" Vous pouvez la monter dans la carrière. Vous verrez, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien toutes les deux. " m'explique le Maitre en me montrant la dite carrière.  
" Ils nous faut des bons chevaux en bonne santé. Le caractère importe peu tant qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux. " me reprécise Thorïn à mi-voix, mais c'est plus un rappel qu'une demande, on sait tous les deux ce qu'on veut. Je vois toujours pas trop l'intérêt que j'ai à monter les poneys qu'on va emmener à Érebor : tant qu'ils suivent la monture de Thorïn, ça ira. Pas comme si on allait faire des manœuvres complexes avec. Et s'ils ont peur de wargs et de dragons, qu'importe la sélection qu'on fera, ça sera bien naturel.

La jument blanche est une ponette de bon caractère. Elle réagit mollement, mais une fois lancé, se porte bien. Elle est clairement plus molle que Mûre et me fait penser à un cheval de poney club qui obéit, mais a perdu son entrain depuis longtemps à force d'être dans le même décor. Je me pose dans ma selle et gigotte mes mains et mon buste, elle ne bouge pas. C'est vraiment une créature tranquille.  
" Alors ?  
\- Je l'aime bien ! " je réponds à Dwalïn qui s'impatiente un peu alors que je n'ai fait que quelques tours de carrière.  
Je l'arrête au milieu de la piste. Je suis dans un endroit clos et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu, en plus de tester la jument un peu plus. Je pose le flot des rênes sur le garrot de la jument et enlève mes étrillers.  
" Prête à faire un peu de cirque ? " je murmure à la blanche qui tourne ses oreilles sur moi, mais ne bouge pas. En quelques mouvements que je veux fluide, mais qui sont certainement décousus au vu du temps que j'ai pas fait ça, je me retrouve en crapaud sur la selle. J'entends Thorïn rigoler en douce avec Balïn et Dwalïn grogner dans sa barbe. Je me mets alors doucement à l'envers sur la selle. Ça me tire les muscles des hanches et des cuisses, mais la jument ne bouge pas.  
" Je l'aime beaucoup ! Je suis sûre qu'elle plaira beaucoup à Bilbo ! " je leur lance.  
C'est pas tous les jours qu'un cheval que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam me laisse faire des bêtises sur son dos. Ma monitrice me tuerait de faire ça sans bombe, mais j'ai envie de faire confiance à la petite jument.  
" Je crois en effet que c'est une gentille monture idéale pour Bilbo. " me conforte dans mon idée Balïn pendant que je fais le moulin pour me retrouver dans la bonne direction.  
" Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? " je regarde Thorïn demander au Maitre de Lacville qui me regarde avec des gros yeux.  
" Elle n'a pas de nom.  
\- Pour le moment. " je réponds, sûre et certaine que Bilbo lui trouvera un joli petit nom.

Cela prit du temps, mais en fin d'après-midi, on a trouvé quinze montures en relative bonne santé. Ils n'ont qu'une vingtaine de poneys adaptés à notre taille dans toute la ferme, donc on a pas trop fait les difficiles, mais clairement, on aurait aimé mieux. On a confié pour mener à Thorïn une jument alezane au pied sûr et d'un âge assez avancé pour s'assurer qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Pour le reste, en dehors de la jument de Bilbo, rien n'a été décidé.  
On est en train de rentrer doucement vers la maison tous les quatre, le Maître et Alfrid nous ayant enfin quitté après maint compliment sur ma personne et mes capacités à choisir leurs meilleures montures.  
" Et tu fais ça souvent, de faire la girouette sur des chevaux ? " me demande Balïn, amusée, mais sérieux, comme souvent.  
" Pas vraiment, mais ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas été dans une carrière et la jument était vraiment tranquille, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. " je réponds en riant presque. Après tout, je monte depuis toute petite, même si j'aime pas toujours la mise en selle, ça fait toujours des exercices amusants à faire pour tester les nerfs d'un cheval.  
" J'ai cru comprendre par Bilbo que tu monte depuis très longtemps. Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître en effet. " je lève un sourcil, le conseiller du roi a un truc à demander lui " Quels sont exactement l'étendue de tes compétences ?  
\- Oh. Heu, j'ai était palefrenière pendant un temps, je monte depuis que je suis petite. Surtout de la mise en selle, du dressage et de la randonnée, j'ai en horreur le CSO.  
\- Le cay-esse eaux ?  
\- Heu Concours de Saut d'Obstacle. Sauter des obstacles quoi.  
\- Oh, je vois. Et en dehors de ça ?  
\- Pendant un temps, j'ai tenté de passer des diplômes d'états pour devenir groom ou animatrice, aider à préparer et entraîner les chevaux ou apprendre aux autres, quoi, mais j'ai jamais été trop sociable alors j'ai pas continué dans cette voix. "  
Balïn se caresse la barbe, il a l'air très intéressé.  
" J'aidais pas mal à mon club où je suis restée pendant plus de dix ans. C'est pour ça que je me débrouille pas mal avec les chevaux, j'y passais mes journées quand j'avais pas école. Pis bon, les chevaux, c'est ma passion avec l'illustration. Donc quand je suis pas sur un cheval, on me voit souvent en train de lire à leur propos. " et internet est une source magique d'information, mais comme je sais qu'ils comprennent pas je précise pas. C'est au tour de Thorïn d'avoir l'air franchement intéressé.  
" Tu as été à l'école ? " la question me fait sursauter. Je suis presque à m'indiquer que je suis intelligente merci beaucoup et ait même eu mon BTS quand je me rappelle que dans la Terre du milieu, si pas mal de gens savaient lire, avoir accès à l'éducation est une chose rare. Je hoche alors la tête, un peu cruchement et sans savoir quoi répondre.  
" Quel genre d'école ? " la question de Thorïn est innocente, mais je me rappelle que je n'ai jamais parlé de mon parcours scolaire à qui que ce soit ici, parce que ça ne comptais pas. Je m'éclaircis rapidement la voix parce que je sais que l'explication va être longue.  
" On a un système assez avancé et complexe d'où je viens pour s'assurer que tous les enfants de leurs deux ans à leurs seize ans ont une éducation de base qui incorpore des langues, des mathématiques, de la sciences technique, biologique, des activités telles que la musique ou le sport, le dessin aussi, on a des cours d'éducations civiques et plein de trucs comme ça qui fait qu'à seize ans quand l'école est plus obligatoire, on est citoyen capable de se débrouiller. Après ça, on a plein de lycée et diplôme qui permettent à chacun de trouver sa voie et se former à son métier. On a même des apprentissages pour ceux qui ne veulent pas rester sur les bancs de l'école et voir directement la réalité du terrain. " j'explique avec des gestes maladroits. Balïn est captivé, Dwalïn écoute poliment et Thorïn est très intéressé. " Pour ma part, j'ai toujours était dans des établissements spécialisés dans mon métier. " l'infographie, mais je vais garder ça vague parce que j'ai pas trop envie d'expliquer comment on réalise une affiche sur un ordinateur ou le développement web.  
" Quand as-tu arrêté tes études ? " demande Balïn  
Je prends le temps de compter sur mes doigts pour être sûre de pas me planter. " A 21 ans.  
\- Donc tu as été à l'école pendant dix-huit ans.  
\- Si on compte la maternelle, c'est ça. "  
À ça Balïn siffle. " Je n'ai que rarement rencontré des humains ou hobbits qui étudiaient aussi longtemps.  
\- On a un système scolaire bien différent. " j'essaye de démystifier, mais Balïn a quand même l'air rudement ravit et impressionné.  
" Les nains ont bien perdu en terme de cavalerie. Mais aussi en terme d'érudit. Avec la perte d'Érebor, la superbe naine s'est un peu perdue de ce côté-là, bien qu'on ne manque pas d'excellent guerrier et d'artisan de renommée. " commence Balïn  
" Quand Érebor sera repris, nous aurons besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour retrouver notre grandeur d'antan. " continue Thorïn. Leur ton de conspirateur et leurs regards croisés me rassurent pas vraiment.  
" Et une bonne cavalerie à cheval pour aller de pair avec les chèvres des Monts de Fer. Nos armées n'en seront que plus forte. " commente Dwalïn. Okay, là, ils sont en train de manigancer un sale coup.  
" Nous avons appris par Nori que tu voulais t'installer avec un troupeau de moutons et quelques chevaux après la fin de la quête. " à ces mots de Thorïn je humume curieuse de savoir ce qu'à exactement comme lien mes plans pour le futur et ceux d'Érebor. Sûrement pas-  
" Je suis sûr qu'il y aura moyen de trouver un pied d'égalité dans nos envies et besoins et de te donner envie de rester à Érebor ou au moins ses alentours pour élever de puissants poneys et chèvres nains pour l'écurie royale d'Érebor. Après tout, nous te devons bien ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour la compagnie. " Si, Balïn vient de confirmer mes craintes.  
" Nous avons apprit à bien vous apprécier toi et Bilbo. Nous serions ravis si vous restiez. De plus, tu n'as pas vraiment de familles dans le Shire en dehors de Bilbo et la compagnie est devenue ta famille d'adoption, peut-être que notre offre t'intéresseras. Bien entendue, il s'agit de ton choix, nous ne serions pas vexés si tu refusais, mais peux-tu nous dire au moins que tu y réfléchiras ? "  
Avec tout ça, on est arrivé devant la maison et les trois me regardent avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Moi je trouve mes petits poils bleus sur mes pieds du plus grand intérêt et je cligne des yeux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. M'installer à Érebor ? Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup les royaumes nains, mais … mon but s'était plutôt d'explorer un peu et m'installer dans le Shire. Me faire offrir une place à Érebor c'était pas trop dans mes plans, ni une possibilité.  
" L'offre n'a pas de durée de validité, tu as tout le temps pour y réfléchir. " me rassure Balïn en me voyant gigoter sur place.  
" Merci. C'est vraiment une superbe opportunité. Merci à vous. J'y réfléchirais avec beaucoup de … J'y réfléchirais beaucoup, en tout cas. " je leur souris alors en relevant la tête.  
Oui, c'est une offre super intéressante. Je serais folle de refuser. Je relève les yeux vers la montagne solitaire. Après tout, quand le dragon ne sera plus là, la verdure reviendra, non ?

En tout cas, quand j'en ai parlé le soir avec Bilbo et les frères Ris, au calme dans notre chambre, tout le monde était ravie pour moi. Surtout Ori qui sautait pratiquement de joie à l'idée de pouvoir me montrer les merveilles de la bibliothèque d'Érebor. Bilbo a été le moins bavard, mais je pense qu'il a pas envie de discuter longuement  
Moi, j'ai décidé d'attendre la fin de la guerre des cinq armées pour réfléchir.


	57. Potions magiques

**J'ai rajouté un chapitre au troisième acte, il s'appelle " Le solstice " et est placé entre l'ancien chapitre 24 Rythme vertical et l'ancien chapitre 25 Le départ.**  
 **On m'a dit en review que ça serait top que j'inclus la discussion entre Charlotte et Bilbo concernant Belladona Took.**  
 **Je ne suis que votre humble (et heureuse) serviteur et je l'ai fait \o/ ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je profite de cet aparté pour vous faire pleuvoir des étoiles et des paillettes sur vous : merci de me lire, merci de me permettre de m'amuser autant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56  
Potions magiques**  
 _01 octobre_

* * *

C'est un Bilbo gigotant contre moi qui me réveille ce matin. Je couine soudainement en pigeant où il est.  
" Bilbo ? " je murmure pour attirer son attention. S'il n'est pas vraiment réveillé, j'ai juste à le glisser sur le côté …  
" Hein ? " murmure encore tout plein de sommeil le hobbit contre moi. Je me racle la gorge pour m'empêcher de rire et en cherchant comment je peux lui expliquer que ça serait chouette qu'il se décale.  
Ses yeux se fixent alors sur l'endroit où lui sa tête et sa main gauche sont lovés : mes seins. Je commence à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher vraiment en le voyant rougir. Il sursaute et se met à quatre pattes, les bras des deux côtés de mon flanc pendant que je porte une main à ma bouche pour couvrir le bruit de mon rire et ne pas réveiller les nains dans la pièce. Dans notre sommeil, je me suis retrouvé sur le dos, Bilbo la figure entre mes seins.  
Je m'étouffe pratiquement quand enfin, il sort du lit vivement, toujours aussi rouge. Il ne me quitte pas du regard et il a les sourcils froncés. Il doit se demander comment il s'est retrouvé là.  
" Hum. Très confortable. " marmonne-t-il plus ou moins à mon intention avant de s'éloigner de la pièce pendant que j'explose de rire. " Oui. Très confortable. " continue-t-il pendant que je me tords de rire.  
Après des mois à chercher à le décoincer, voilà une réaction très inattendue.  
" J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir ? " demande un Nori incertain. Mince, je les ai réveillés. Je me cache sous ma couette pour continuer de rire, mais plus silencieusement.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " j'entends Ori demander, pendant que Dori étouffe un rire avec Nori. J'entends même un reniflement amusé.

Après que Nori ait expliqué à Ori ce qui venait de se passer (avec l'aide de Dori qui visiblement a également été réveillé avant Bilbo et moi). On a fini par descendre à la cuisine pour rejoindre Bombur et Bilbo, déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
" Ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre reste dans la chambre. " je ricane aussi solennellement que je le peux en voyant que Bilbo est mal à l'aise. J'entends Nori étouffer un rire, mais le hobbit nous sourit prudemment, prêt à nous prendre aux mots en voyant les trois Ris secouer positivement la tête.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Bilbo m'a demandé de l'accompagner au marché. Une histoire de fruit et de compote qui se conserve pas trop mal pour notre départ de Lacville. Je l'écoute distraitement en observant les alentours. Les gens bougent de partout, pour faire leurs courses, pour crier combien il est frais leur poisson, c'est une frénésie de mouvements ici et là. Un véritable petit spectacle taille réelle. Pour un peu, on se croirait aux fêtes médiévales de mon monde. Sauf quand on porte attention aux détails : pas de téléphones sous les tenues ici et personne ne prends de selfie.

Dire que tout ça va être détruit par un dragon … Cela me serre le cœur.  
" Charlotte ? " me sort de mes pensées Bilbo qui est arrêté devant le maraîcher et sélectionne des pommes.  
" Hum ?  
\- Je sais que tu n'as pas encore eut le temps d'y réfléchir et que tu comptes y réfléchir plus tard, mais … " il observe sa pomme avec intérêt et semble chercher ses mots. " Si jamais ton choix était de venir vivre à Erebor, est-ce que … tu comptes vivre seule ? "  
J'hausse les épaules.  
" J'en sais vraiment rien. J'aime la culture naine et quand même, on me propose de m'aider à m'installer en tant qu'éleveuse de poneys. Ça coûte super cher et c'est une occasion en or qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Mais je voudrais explorer un peu Arda, aller voir le Hall de Thorïn dans la montagne bleue, aller voir le Rohan, on doit aller revoir la bibliothèque d'Elrond et puis … j'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi, tu sais ? On a pas vécu longtemps ensemble, je sais, mais j'étais bien moi dans ton smial … Ton offre que je sois toujours la bien venue compte toujours ? " il hoche la tête. " A un moment, j'espérais pouvoir vivre dans un trou de hobbit pas très loin de chez toi, mais après avoir vécu avec treize nains et toi pendant je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai pas franchement envie de retourner vivre seule. " je finis en bafouillant. Bilbo m'a laissé le temps d'organiser mes pensées.  
" Cela me rassure. Moi aussi, je n'ai plus envie de me retrouver seule. " on se sourit, content d'être d'accord sur le fait de rester ensemble. C'est drôle comment je suis plus proche de lui que de ma famille dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Ma sœur me manque, beaucoup, toujours, mais avec Bilbo, c'est une autre chose. On pense relativement pareille, nos discussions sont toujours passionnés, on passe notre temps à discuter ensemble de ci et ça. C'est une relation, une proximité que je n'avais pas avec ma petite sœur.

Bilbo paye les fruits qu'il a sélectionnés et les places dans nos paniers.  
" Je me disais, que peut-être, si jamais après nos aventures, on se décidait à venir habiter par ici, on pourrait emporter nos meubles et mes bibelots par ici et peut-être se faire creuser un smial près de la montagne. Ça a l'air désolé, mais je suis sûre qu'un peu de magie hobbit pourrait régler le souci. Si on se décide à venir ici, on s'adaptera. " lance-t-il négligemment, entre la poire et le fromage, sans me regarder. Il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui, mais il a l'air sincère et j'apprécie beaucoup ça chez lui, surtout quand il s'agit de parler de notre futur.  
" Mais … c'est ton père qui a construit le smial, tu ne vas pas le laisser seul ? " et son neveu aura besoin de lui dans le futur, on ne peut pas le laisser seul dans la comté.  
" Ce ne sont que des murs. Les souvenirs sont avec moi, où que je sois. Et les meubles et objets ont aussi plein de souvenirs que je peux emporter avec moi. Je serais triste de quitter l'endroit où j'ai toujours vécu, mais je dois dire que quitter la Comté et mes voisins a quelques choses de très attrayant. Surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Je ne suis pas sûr que le calme de la Comté sois encore pour moi. "  
Il me sourit pour me rassurer, pendant que je fronce les sourcils. Je finis par m'avouer vaincu et hoche la tête.  
" D'accord, je ne refuserais pas l'offre en te prenant pour excuse alors. " je lui souris et prends son coude dans ma main pour me coller à lui " et on y réfléchira ensemble quand le moment sera venu. On se quitte pas. " je pose ma tête contre son épaule et de son bras, il me serre contre lui avant de m'embrasser le sommet du crâne.  
" Et puis, je peux pas vraiment te laisser seule, tu mourras de faim ou de déséquilibre alimentaire sans moi. "  
Je fais semblant de m'offusquer et le tape gentiment sur l'épaule en m'éloignant, avant d'exploser de rire avec lui.

Puis, si on revient vivre par ici, ça facilitera toute relation possible entre Nori et moi.

Quelques stands plus loin, on observe les épices et herbes sèche d'un étale.  
" Un thé noir, plutôt non ? Je crois que les nains le préfèrent au thé vert. Toi aussi, non ?  
\- Hum … Oui et on aura besoin de boissons fortes.  
\- Le thé vert peu aussi être fort en goût ! " s'offusque faussement Bilbo.  
" Moui, mais le thé noir ça se boit à tout moment de la journée. Plus que le vert, du moins.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, je te concède la victoire pour ce round, thé noir donc. " s'amuse Bilbo.  
" Vous faites quoi ? " nous coupe Dori qui est derrière nous, suivit de près par Ori qui serre contre lui ce qui doit être un nouveau livre.  
" On tente de se mettre d'accord sur un mélange de thé. On en a plus beaucoup. " explique Bilbo. " Pour le moment, on s'est mis d'accord sur le thé, mais pas encore sur l'aromatisation. Je partirais bien sur de la pomme.  
\- Oh, thé noir pomme ! Bonne idée ! " je m'exclame. Dori se rapproche alors de nous et observe avec nous l'étalage.  
" Pourquoi pas du coing et des noix avec ? " propose-t-il. Je pouique de joie à l'idée et Bilbo hummume également. Thé noir, pomme, coing et noix, ça fait très cake.  
" Pourquoi pas de la cannelle avec ? " propose Bilbo qui semble sur la même lancée que moi.  
" Oh ! Et du poivre ! " je lance, en repensant aux thés de Yule pleines d'épices de chez moi que j'adore.  
" Du poivre ? " demande curieusement Ori que j'avais presque oublié.  
" Oui ! Des épices ! Ça réchauffe en hiver, c'est cool et ça fait pain d'épice comme ça avec la pomme et la cannelle ! " j'explique, enthousiaste.  
" Bonne idée. " répondent en cœur le hobbit et le grand frère Ri.  
" Un peu de gingembre avec ça, ça peu être top. " propose timidement Ori. On lui sourit tous, ravit de sa proposition. Il m'amuse à faire le timide en public.

C'est comme ça que plus tard dans la cuisine, on s'est retrouvé à faire environ un demi-kilo de thé avec notre mélange inventé sur le tas. Un magnifique thé noir pomme, coing, noix, gingembre, cannelle et poivre rouge. Qui a été approuvé par toute la compagnie le soir au coin du feu quand Dori a insisté pour faire goûter tout le monde.  
Une tâche aussi domestique que de prévoir un mélange de thé avec Bilbo m'avait grandement manqué.


	58. Soirée au bar

**Chapitre 57  
Soirée au bar**  
 _03 octobre_

* * *

" On attend quoi ?  
\- Le déluge. " je réponds à Kíli en étant allongé de tout mon long sur un fauteuil, coulant tel un fromage vers le sol.  
" Non, que le Maître de Lacville se décide enfin sur son paiement pour qu'on puisse embarquer sur les bateaux. " tente d'expliquer poliment Dori, alors qu'on sait tous que lui aussi est exaspéré par la lenteur des négociations.  
" Nos montures et notre matériel sont partis quand, déjà ?  
\- Il y a trois jours. "

En fait, on a tous notre matériel de prêt, on a même plus que ce qu'il nous faudra pour atteindre Érebor le jour de Durïn. Mais visiblement, Thorïn et Balïn n'arrivent pas à faire signer un quelconque agrément concernant le paiement au Maître. On est tous à tourner en rond telle des animaux en cage, vu qu'on sort quasiment pas. Bilbo est celui qui vit ça le mieux, je pense. À croire que l'idée de rester ici avec la compagnie ne le dérange pas. Et en sois, je partage son sentiment : on est arrivé à une petite routine familiale super réconfortante. Mais on sait bien qu'on a un dragon à terrasser, donc on est pas vraiment détendue.  
" On fait quoi alors en les attendant ? " demande Ori d'une petite voix.  
" On se met en cercle et on chante Kumbaya " je propose en soufflant.  
" Kumbaya ? " " Ça accomplira quoi ? " demande en cœur Fíli et Kíli. Je souffle à nouveau en balayant d'une main l'idée.  
" Nah, laissez tomber. C'est un truc de chez moi. " ce qui fait pratiquement sauter à mes pieds Ori qui s'assoit en tailleur.  
" Racontes-nous ! " demande-t-il et l'excuse d'avoir une distraction fait que toute la compagnie (minus Thorïn, Balïn et Dwalïn) prends soudainement tout son intérêt. Je grogne sans conviction et me rassois au fonds de mon siège.  
" Kumbaya c'est une chanson qu'on chante autour d'un feu de camp quand on a besoin d'aide ou dans la plupart des cas, juste pour s'amuser. On la chantait souvent dans les couloirs de mon lycée quand je passais mon bac. " j'explique en souriant. C'est un des bons souvenirs de lycée que j'ai : avoir une classe géniale et aussi détendue que moi, même si certain avait un humour bien particulier. L'avantage des lycées professionnels avec beaucoup de filières créative, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais.  
" Lycée ? " " Bac ? " s'interrogent les nains et je suis prête à répondre quand on voit nos trois émissaires entrer dans la maison.  
" Vous voilà ! " je les salue, contente. Thorïn nous offre même un sourire radieux.  
" On part dans trois jours ! " à cette annonce de notre leader, je lève un poing en l'air avec un " Woop ! " heureux. Tous les autres sont également en train de clamer de joie.  
" Et si on allait à la taverne fêter ça ? " propose Bofur et bien vite, on est tous en train d'aller vers la taverne, tout le monde parle en même temps, je réponds rapidement quand on me parle, je monologue sur le fait que j'ai hâte de découvrir les bières du coin parce que l'aperçus que j'ai eut à notre arrivée ne suffit pas, Bilbo m'écoute avec attention, lui aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'on va trouver comme bière. La foule habituelle de la ville nous suit, ils ne s'habituent toujours pas à notre présence. On les ignore presque.

Arrivé à ladite Taverne, Nori se fait saluer comme s'il était le propriétaire de l'endroit. Je lui coule un regard suspicieux et il me répond d'un clin d'œil.  
" Les tavernes et auberges sont les meilleurs endroits pour recueillir des informations pour un espion. " me glisse-t-il dans l'oreille après avoir passé un bras autour de moi pour nous conduire tous à une énorme table.  
" Faudra que tu m'emmènes plus souvent, je manque d'occasion pour boire de la bière avec Bilbo. J'ai une théorie qui soutient l'idée qu'un hobbit n'est pas composé à 70% d'eau comme les humains, mais plutôt à 70% de thé. " ma réponse le fait rire. Bilbo fait semblant de me foudroyer du regard.  
" Je te ferais dire que tu adores mes thés.  
\- J'adore le thé ! Mais j'adore découvrir des bières aussi ! " je me défends en rigolant pendant que toute la compagnie s'assoit autour de la table.  
Les sièges et la table sont à hauteur humaine, on est obligé de sauter maladroitement (enfin, pour ma part) pour monter sur les bancs de la table qu'on a choisi. L'endroit sent le bois mouillé, avec une arrière-odeur de sel et de bière allemande. Il fait frais malgré le grand feu dans la cheminée. En résulte une ambiance feutré et relativement froide, heureusement que je suis avec la compagnie sinon je suis sûre que j'aurais beaucoup moins apprécié l'aventure.  
" Que désirez-vous ? " viens nous couper une serveuse, une grande et jolie brune, aux cheveux couleurs noisette. S'en suit une profusion de " De la bière ! " et Bilbo qui tente de piper " Du thé s'il vous plaît ? " ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude, avant qu'il se ravise et demande également de la bière pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
On sait tous que Bilbo aime boire autant que nous, mais visiblement, il se méfie des humains de Lacville et tente de rester respectable. Genre être aussi loin de la Comté ne le coupe pas de ses aprioris sur la bienséance. Surtout quand autour de lui on prends tous de la bière.  
" On va voir si elle arrive à faire tenir quinze pintes dans ses bras.  
\- Personne y arrive ! " tente de me raviser Glóïn.  
" Chez moi, le record du monde est de vingt-sept pinte d'un litre de bière ! La plupart des serveuses de l'Oktoberfest arrivent à porter une dizaine de bière. " je m'offusque faussement.  
" Tu veux parier sur combien de bière ? " demande Nori, ce qui lance rapidement les paris avec les autres nains.  
" On parie quoi ? " demande Kíli subitement.  
" J'ai pas un rond. " j'ajoute.  
" Celui qui perd boit sa bière cul-sec ! " propose Glóïn.  
" Quatre alors ! " je vais pas laisser l'occasion de participer. Les nains parient toujours sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais jusque-là, c'était toujours de l'argent, même si je sais que parier c'est pas bien, j'ai bien envie de me détendre (après tout, on est là pour ça).

C'est contre toute attente Bilbo qui a gagné en pariant six bières. On a tous été obligé de boire cul-sec. Ce qui nous a bien aidés à être détendue et partir dans des conversations ridicules très rapidement.  
La soirée est bien avancée maintenant et on est tous plus ou moins écroulé en écoutant Dwalïn nous raconter la fois où il s'est retrouvé à se battre contre un ours brun à mains nue. Bofur est pratiquement sous la table, c'est celui qui a le plus bu et il faut aussi dire qu'il a pas mal dansé et chanté sur ladite table, pour notre plus grand bonheur. J'ai pu régaler la compagnie de quelques chansons paillarde de chez moi, mais surtout on a pu se rendre compte que j'arrive à chanter en cœur avec eux la plupart des chansons grâce à mon temps passé avec eux. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'avec l'alcool, ni Bilbo ni Dori ne ce sont offusqué plus que de rigueur lors des passages de chants osés. La taverne est encore bien pleine de gens et d'alcool, mais l'agitation est un peu retombée depuis.  
Bilbo est lové dans mes bras, presque endormi en dehors de quelques rires qui ponctue le récit du nain à moitié chauve et je suis pour ma part relativement écroulé contre Nori. On sirote encore nos bières, content simplement de passer notre soirée ensemble. Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de contentement. Je resterais bien des heures comme ça, juste avec la compagnie de Thorïn, sans penser à Smaug et ce qui nous attends.  
Je sens quelques choses jouer avec mes cheveux et je tourne vaguement la tête pour observer Nori qui est celui qui me tripote les capillaires.  
" Je peux ? " demande-t-il la permission, même s'il est pris la main dans le sac.  
" Fais-toi plaisir. " je lui propose donc en souriant, avant de reporter mon regard sur Dwalïn qui mime comment il a étouffé la bête. J'avais déjà des papillons dans le ventre de savoir que je suis non seulement proche de Nori, mais aussi pratiquement dans ses bras, mais savoir qu'il veut me coiffer fait monter ma température interne pour ressembler à un feu de camp instable. Peut-être que c'est l'alcool qui fait que je suis d'accord avec mes sentiments et les laisse agir, mais dans cette situation précise où je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je sais que ma peau tente d'imiter la carnation d'une tomate. Je remercie les bougies qui dans la nuit n'éclaire pas plus que de raison. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et frisonne. Non. J'ai une mission, je n'ai pas le temps de draguer (même si j'en ai très très envie).  
" C'est quoi ta bière préférée ? " demande soudainement Nori  
" La Gulden Draak.  
\- C'est quoi comme bière ?  
\- Une bière brune de Belgique. Elle a un arrière-goût de café et de cerise. Même si honnêtement, la cerise se sent quasiment pas. " il y a quelques secondes de silence, ce n'est pas spécialement malaisant, mais je continue quand même ma tirade " Son nom veut dire Dragon Dorée, je crois. Une autre bière que j'adore c'est la Bière du sorcier. Une blonde à base de sureau et d'ortie. Déjà, ça c'est géniale, mais en plus, elle est verte. Une bière verte ! Tu en as déjà vu ? "  
Il rigole dans mon dos en répondant que non et je continue mon monologue pour lui parler des bières de chez moi que j'aime ou qui m'on marqué, parfois dans le mauvais sens quand je raconte celle qui ressemblait plus à de la javel qu'à une boisson. J'suis pas sûre qu'il comprend quand je lui parle des pays d'où elles viennent, mais la conversation l'intéresse tout de même puisqu'il ne me coupe pas vraiment, juste quand je me tais, il me relance sur une question quelconque sur la bière dont je parlais. Pendant ce temps, il a pris son temps pour me démêler les cheveux et je le sens tresser des choses dans mes cheveux.  
En fonds, c'est Thorïn qui raconte une histoire et encore plus loin, les humains qui discutent entre eux. Les chopes claquent sur les tables et j'entends parfois des rires. Dire qu'au début j'aimais pas vraiment l'atmosphère de cette taverne, en fait elle est géniale. Je comprends pourquoi Nori nous a emmenés ici.

Dans mes bras, Bilbo est définitivement endormi puisqu'il ronfle doucement. Ori aussi est en train de s'endormir sur Kíli qui lutte à garder les yeux ouverts.  
" Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à la maison. Au moins nos jeunes. " propose doucement Balïn en examinant la troupe.  
" Je vais rester le temps de finir ma bière, commencez à avancer sans moi. Charlotte, tu me tiens compagnie ? " me demande Dori. Je lève un sourcil, c'est une invitation à parler ça ou je m'y connais pas. Visiblement, Dwalïn et Thorïn s'attendaient pas à ça non plus puisqu'ils nous regardent tour à tour étrangement.  
" Okay, mais tu me commandes un thé alors. " je marchande.  
" Ça marche. " et il s'occupe de réveiller son plus jeune frère pendant que je réveille doucement Bilbo.  
Bombur et Bifur sont déjà en train de passer la porte avec un Bofur endormi comme une souche. Après de longues minutes, tous les nains sont partis (tous m'ont à un moment donné regardé bizarrement), notre hobbit aussi. Ne reste à la (trop) grande table que moi, Dori et toutes nos pintes vides. La serveuse m'apporte mon thé et je la remercie. Le nain observe mes cheveux et pour une fois, je sais que c'est pas la couleur qui attire son regard.  
" Il a fait quelques choses de joli ?  
\- Oui, Nori est doué. Cela te va bien. " Je souris au compliment, même si c'est le travail du rouquin qu'il faut remercier.  
Je passe doucement une main sur mes cheveux pour tenter de faire sens de la coiffure. J'ai plein de petite mignonne tresses, mais j'arrive pas à discerner le motif que cela forme. Faudra que je regarde dans une glace avant d'aller dormir.  
" Tu sais que brosser les cheveux de quelqu'un et le coiffer n'est pas anodin ? " demande-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Oh. J'espérais qu'il ait pas remarqué qu'il me tourne autour, même si je sais qu'en tant que grand-frère poule il y avait très peu de chance. Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre. Oui, je sais. Parfois Fíli coiffe Kíli et parfois Dori coiffe Ori, mais à part ça, je n'ai jamais vu un nain en coiffer un autre. Pis c'est pas comme si on parlait régulièrement de coutume naine avec treize nains dans la compagnie. Je rougis, mais le vois simplement lever un sourcil. Je peux littéralement voir les engrenages tourner dans son cerveau, moi j'ai le ventre qui papillonne quelques instants.  
" Je sais qu'il me tourne autour. Si c'est ça que tu cherches à dire. " je tente à mi-voix " Bilbo me le fait remarquer régulièrement et Ori m'a déjà expliqué longuement comment je pourrais courtiser un nain, même si je sais de qui il parle à mi-mot et je suis pas aussi aveugle que j'en ai l'air. "  
À ça, Dori souffle, mi-soulager, mi-gêné.  
" Et tu comptes … entreprendre de le courtiser ? " la question qui fâche est posée. Le nain a l'air plus gêné que moi. Le sujet n'est pas simple. Pour aucun de nous deux. " Si tu ne partages pas ses sentiments, il faudrait-  
\- Non ! " je panique un peu et m'étrangle presque dans mon thé. " Non, je partage ses sentiments. Je pense. J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir plus que ça encore. C'est juste que … On est dans une quête qu'est pas spécialement une balade de santé. Il y a un dragon, des orcs, des wargs, des tas de trucs pas cool, tout ça. " je fais un grand geste de la main " Je veux pas aller trop vite. Ici ça se fait qu'une fois de tomber amoureux, j'veux faire ça bien. "  
Nori le mérite. C'est certes un nain effacé, mais je sais qu'il est toujours dans l'ombre à faire attention à tout le monde par des petites attentions. Il hoche la tête, relâchant un souffle de soulagement. Ses épaules se détendent et je souris, gêné. Autant en parler avec Bilbo me gêne pas du tout. Autant en parler avec le grand-frère de la personne sur qui j'ai un crush c'est … gênant.  
" J'aime beaucoup Nori, en tant qu'ami au moins. Mais j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour parler avec lui de façon bien posé. Je sais qu'il sait plein de trucs sur moi, être un espion l'arrange bien, mais je sais pas grand chose de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime faire dans son temps libre ? Comment il est dans un cadre familial ? Quand Érebor sera de nouveau un royaume nain et qu'on sera tous plus ou moins posé, j'veux apprendre à le connaître vraiment. "  
Dori me sourit franchement, posant sa pinte vide sur la table.  
" Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'aider à remplir ta liste de choses à faire, quand Érebor sera reprit. Et je serais ravie d'être votre chaperon. "  
Je rougis à l'implication, mais souris, contente de l'idée d'avoir l'aval du grand-frère.

J'ai hâte qu'on ai fini tout ça, de pouvoir réfléchir au calme à mon futur et au lieu de le rêver, le vivre.


	59. Entends l'appel des païens

**Chapitre 58  
Entends l'appel des païens**  
 _06 octobre_

* * *

On est tous dans la salle principale de notre habitation à Lacville. On vibre pratiquement tous. Demain, on part enfin.  
Enfin.  
La montagne et l'aventure nous appellent.  
Ces deux semaines à Lacville nous ont permis de nous reposer, tout ça, tout ça, mais le jour de Durïn se rapproche de nous et on en a tous marre de dépendre du Maître et de son bon vouloir.

Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes, au pied de mon lit. J'ai une nouvelle cape, dont j'ai tenté de broder les bords avec l'aide de Bilbo (sans succès, mes points sont horribles et les motifs irréguliers) et un sac pleins.  
Il est fini depuis longtemps, mais chaque jours, je me retrouve à le défaire, vérifier son contenu et le refaire. À chaque fois, des choses apparaissent mystérieusement dedans.  
Ce matin, j'y ai retrouvé une boite en fer contenant ce qui ressemble à des bonbons à base de fleurs … Et personne ne me dit qui a glissé ça là.  
Tous les jours, c'est comme ça, je trouve quelque chose dans mon sac, je demande qui les y a mit, mais c'est personne.  
Ori et Bilbo pensent que c'est Nori, mais on arrive pas à le coincer. Visiblement, que je l'ai laissé me tresser les cheveux l'autre jours à la taverne lui a fait comprendre définitivement que j'étais intéressée par sa personne et lui a donné le feu-vert pour je ne sais lequel de ses plans. Sauf que si son plan était de m'inonder de cadeau, je serais au courant, non ? Ori dit que non, tant que moi je n'offre pas un cadeau important après être passé par Dori, il ne peut pas le faire.  
Les nains et leurs rites de dragues, sérieux …  
Définitivement, quand je voudrais draguer sérieusement, il me faudra toute l'aide du monde pour réussir à le faire.

Pour revenir à nos moutons, je suis en train de finaliser un projet destiné à ébahir Ori.  
Ce matin, on parlait de choses et d'autres de mon monde, la discussion à virer sur les webcomics et sur les dessins animés. Le nain n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai expliqué qu'en faisant bouger rapidement des dessins on pouvait créer des images mouvantes.  
Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à coudre plusieurs feuilles entre elle et là, actuellement à faire un flip-book. Entendons-nous bien, je suis nulle en animation, mais je sais encore faire rebondir une balle. Je l'ai fait plein de fois étant enfant. Je suis donc en train de dessiner en boucle des ronds plus ou moins difforme, sous les yeux curieux d'Ori qui ne me croit pas vraiment, même s'il est clairement curieux de savoir le résultat.  
Comme souvent, je regrette de pas m'être informé plus sur le sujet quand j'avais encore accès à internet. J'ai plus de souvenirs des quinze commandements de l'animation … Sinon j'aurais bien tenté de faire un flip-book avec un cheval. Ç'aurait était plus rigolo à faire que l'animation d'une balle qui rebondit sur les bords des feuilles.

Enfin arrivé à la fin de mes trois secondes d'animations, j'ai donc dessiné 75 balles. Ça m'a prit un temps fou.

" Ori ?  
\- Oui ? "  
Je lui tends les feuilles cousues entre elle et le laisse regarder sous toutes les coutures mon œuvre.  
" C'est … Tu as dessiné des ronds, oui ? Et ? " me demande-t-il, clairement pas impressionné.  
" Attends, je te montre comment la magie opère. " je lui reprends mon flip-book et me place à côté de lui. Rapidement, je feuillette le livret avec mon pouce, faisant défiler devant nous les différentes feuilles et donnant la vie à mon simple rond qui devient une balle rebondissante. Je vois du coin de l'œil la bouche d'Ori s'émerveiller devant mon p'tit jouet optique.  
" C'est magique ! " s'exclame-t-il quand j'ai finis. On a tous les deux un énorme sourire aux lèvres. " Tu m'apprendras à faire ça ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! "  
Je lui rends le carnet " Garde-le en attendant, je te l'offre. "  
Il le prend, le serre contre lui rapidement pour m'embrasser sur la joue avant de courir à l'autre bout de la pièce vers Dori et Nori en discussion avec Balïn pour leur montrer mon œuvre.  
Je les regarde s'émerveiller et je suis fière de moi. Ça valait amplement le temps passé dessus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ori et moi discutons animations. En gribouillant sur une feuille j'essaye d'expliquer la décomposition du mouvement à travers le temps. Il comprends vite et même si je tâtonne à me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu apprendre fut un lointain temps, je lui apprends plein de choses.  
Du coin de l'œil, j'observe en détail Nori qui est en train d'apprendre à Fíli comment coudre des caches à armes (couteaux et dagues principalement) dans des vêtements. Visiblement, Fíli n'était pas assez une armure ambulante à son goût.  
C'est rigolo de les voir coudre ensemble leurs vêtements. Je savais que Nori cachait toujours plein de trucs sur lui, mais je m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il avait autant de choses sur lui. Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait une telle différence de stature entre lui habillé et lui en tenue pour dormir. Et encore, j'suis persuadée qu'il cache des choses jusque dans son pyjama.  
" Ça t'intéresse la couture maintenant ? " se moque gentiment Bilbo en venant s'asseoir à côté de nous.  
Je hausse les épaules. " Pas vraiment, pas plus qu'avant du moins. Mais ce genre de savoir inutile est toujours utile dans les conversations mondaines. T'imagines pas le nombre de trucs que je sais, mais dont j'me servirais jamais dans ma vie. Ça lance des conversations, c'est chouette.  
\- Quel genre de savoir inutile ? " s'intéresse Ori, relevant le nez de notre feuille.  
" Tu savais que le violoncelle est l'instrument de musique qui se rapproche le plus du son de la voix humaine ? " je lance tout à trac.  
Il y a un moment de silence avant qu'on rigole tous les trois. Quand je dis inutile, je rigole pas tant que ça.  
" Tu m'étonneras toujours. " se moque gentiment Bilbo. " Vous en êtes où alors dans votre histoire d'animation ?  
\- On décompose le galop d'un cheval. Tu savais toi qu'ils avaient un temps de suspension rassemblé ? J'avais jamais remarqué ! " explique Ori en montrant une frise que j'ai fait en haut de la feuille.  
J'ai appris avec (fausse) horreur qu'Ori, comme beaucoup de gens de la renaissance, était persuadé que lors de la phase de suspension, les chevaux avaient les membres étendus et non rassemblés sous eux. J'ai eut alors le bonheur de lui expliquer que les animaux aussi était droitier ou gaucher, dans les mêmes proportions que l'être humain et que pour le savoir, on pouvait regarder de quel côté galoper naturellement un cheval.

À croire qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de l'anecdote rigolote.


	60. Vois le monde d'où je me tiens

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Salut et merci pour le poisson FZGSLqvpaU**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59  
Vois le monde d'où je me tiens**  
 _07 octobre_

* * *

Les quais sont glacés. Il y a du givre et de la glace de partout et je suis surprise de pas avoir les doigts de pieds plus bleu que ça. J'avance le regard fixé sur le casque de Bilbo (qui le rend particulièrement ridicule, par ailleurs), en évitant de regarder l'entièreté de la ville qui est rassemblée pour nous regarder partir.  
Les nains aussi sont tous en belle tenue, armure et tutti fruiti, mais ils ne fanfaronnent pas autant qu'ils pourraient le faire. Peur ? Naaah. Juste une bonne gueule de bois. Ou au moins une bonne migraine. Pour fêter notre départ, on a eut de nouveau un magnifique banquet à la salle des fêtes hier soir où la boisson a coulé à flots. Le Maître de Lacville a de nouveau fait part de son intérêt pour moi, avant que je ne me décide à jouer la sûreté et passé ma soirée dans les jambes d'Ori, Nori et Bilbo. On a d'ailleurs été les premiers à partir. Le dernier a sans aucun doute été Bofur, puisqu'on a dû aller le récupérer sous une table ce matin. Un peu plus et on l'oubliait sur place le pauvre.  
Devant nous, on entend Balïn se plaindre qu'on a pris un retard considérable pendant qu'Ori, Nori et Dori entre dans le bateau.  
Les deux autres bateaux sont avec les poneys, de l'autre côté du lac. Je serai pas surprise s'ils sont déjà sur le chemin du retour, en fait.  
" On a combien de temps pour trouver la porte ? " je demande à mi-voix.  
" Si l'on arrive bien au pied de la montagne d'ici quatre jours, on aura une dizaine de jours. " murmure Balïn avant de me taper gentiment dans le dos pour me pousser à suivre les nains dans le bateau.  
Thorïn est déjà en train de passer des armes et les dernières affaires aux nains déjà dans le bateau. Je m'assois entre deux sacs de pommes de terre. Bilbo et Nori me sourient rapidement avant de continuer à aider. J'ai eut le temps d'expliquer pendant notre séjour que je n'avais pas le pied marin et que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me tiendrais pas debout sur l'embarcation : plutôt nager derrière.

Sur ces faits, arrive sur le ponton Bard qui s'éclaircit la gorge.  
" Charlotte, je peux vous parler en privé quelques instants ? " demande-t-il en regardant partout, sauf vers moi. Je regarde quelques secondes les nains qui me dévisagent. Je hausse alors les épaules, signifiant par là que je sais pas plus qu'eux ce qu'il me veut et ressort de l'embarcation. Je suis quelques pas Bard qui se mets sur un ponton adjacent, là où la foule est moins dense avant de me passer maladroitement un sac.  
" C'est une excuse pour les nains. " clarifie-t-il quand je lève les yeux surprise vers lui. Depuis notre arrivée, je l'ai pas vu. Mais je sais qu'il a tenté plus d'une fois de dissuader le Maître de nous aider. Il y a eut des éclats de voix avec Thorïn, également de ce que raconte Balïn.  
" La compagnie va réveiller le dragon. Däle a déjà été détruit. Les hommes ont déjà trop souffert de l'avarice des nains. " il me regarde enfin dans les yeux " Il faut les empêcher d'atteindre Érebor. Vous êtes la dernière personne qui peut m'aider.  
\- Non. "  
Il a l'air déstabilisé par ma réponse. Je ne le laisse pas me couper et me force à continuer.  
" Est-ce de l'avarice de vouloir récupérer son foyer ? Est-ce de l'avarice de vouloir mieux pour son peuple ? Pour sa famille … ? " les sourcils de mon interlocuteur se froncent. J'aimerais lui dire que tout ira bien, mais ça sera pas le cas. Quoi que je fasse, il est destiné à tuer le dragon. C'est pas parce que Thorïn a maintenant ma gemme et potentiellement moins de chance de tomber malade à cause de l'or et du dragon que ça ira mieux pour Bard et Lacville.  
" Cette quête dépasse notre compagnie. On a mis en marche plein d'évènement au-delà de notre compréhension. On ne peux plus reculer maintenant. " je pense à Bilbo et son anneau en disant ça, je pose doucement une main sur son avant-bras en le regardant dans les yeux. " Tout ça nous dépasse, tous et je sais que ce n'est pas ma place de le dire, mais récupérer Érebor aidera les générations futures à lutter contre une ombre. Je sais que votre ville va en pâtir, donc dès qu'on est partie, protéger vos enfants et les citoyens de Lacville, c'est pas le Maître qui le fera, mais les gens vous font confiance Bard. Soyez fort pour eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça, après tout, je fais partie de la compagnie et on ne se connaît pas, mais je sais que vous avez à finir ce que votre grand-père a commencé et je sais que vous y arriverez. Il est temps de reprendre votre place dans le cercle de la vie. Votre place est de protéger et mener votre ville. " Je retire ma main et sans laisser le temps d'expliquer plus ou de répondre, je retourne dans le bateau. Après tout, j'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. J'ai déjà trop dit. Bard nous fusille ouvertement du regard. Les nains l'ignorent. Je lui lance un petit sourire gêné. Je pourrais rien faire.

Une fanfare commence alors à sonner dans l'air du matin. On tourne notre regard vers la foule qui est maintenant tourné vers une plateforme où vient d'apparaître le Maitre de Lacville, Alfrid sur ses talons. Tout le monde l'acclame. Thorïn a l'air proprement agacé et ses traits se pincent.  
Je pense que le Maître est en train de faire un discours, mais les nains sont déjà en train de faire partir l'embarcation en souriant et en faisant des grands gestes.  
Dori est en train de saluer grandement la foule en parlant entre ses dents " Ça y est, on est enfin partie. "  
De retour entre mes deux sacs de pommes de terre, le sac de Bard sur les genoux, je fais également de grand geste d'au-revoir à la foule et intercepte un clin d'œil du Maître. Bon, il me drague moins ouvertement, mais j'avoue que j'apprécierais qu'il arrête tout court.

On continue longuement de saluer et sourire. J'me sens comme un pingouin dans un zoo. " On sourit les p'tits gars. " je murmure entre mes dents.  
Enfin, la ville et ses habitants sont loin derrière nous et on se tourne vers la montagne solitaire. Enfin, nous voilà.  
" C'est quoi qu'il t'a donné ? " demande Bilbo en retirant enfin son casque. Je regarde le sac, je sais pas tiens, c'est vrais que j'ai pas regardé. J'ouvre le dit sac et y trouve … du poisson. Frais.  
" Du poisson. " je réponds alors, amusée.  
" Pourquoi il t'a donné ça ?  
\- Une excuse pour me parler seule à seule, en fait.  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
\- Tenter de raisonner la compagnie, encore. "  
Bilbo secoue la tête. Le fait de l'avoir devant moi avec du poisson dans les bras me rappelle qu'en le voyant la première fois en arrivant ici je l'avais comparé à l'un des persos d'un guide intergalactique. Cela me fait rire sous cape.  
" Quoi ? " me demande-t-il curieusement.  
" Ça me rappelle une chanson.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Salut et merci pour le poisson. On doit s'en aller pour de bons. " et je continue de fredonner la suite par ce que je connais pas les paroles après ça.  
" Une chanson de pêcheur ? " demande curieux Bofur qui écoutait (en même temps, je pense que toute la compagnie a entendu, notre bateau est pas si grand que ça).  
" Non, une chanson chantée par des dauphins. " j'explique en haussant les épaules et en souriant. Ce qui me vaut les regards perdus de treize nains et un hobbit.  
" Les dauphins ça chantent ? " s'interroge à haute-voix Ori. " C'est quoi un dauphin ? " demande Kíli quasiment en même temps. Je pose le sac de poisson à côté de moi et m'étire les bras.  
" Allez, c'est l'heure de l'histoire. " j'annonce avant de commencer à nous occuper. Après tout, le voyage sur le lac va prendre quelque temps, des histoires sont toujours bonnes pour nous occuper.


	61. À cheval vers notre destin

**Chapitre 60  
À cheval vers notre destin  
** _08 octobre_

* * *

Note pour plus tard : les sacs de pommes de terre ne font pas un oreiller confortable. J'aurais dû m'en douter, hein. Mais quand j'ai commencé à m'endormir hier soir, j'ai pas spécialement réfléchis.  
Le fait qu'Ori est endormi en prenant une de mes cuisses pour un oreiller fait que je sens plus ma jambe droite. Bilbo est contre mon flanc gauche. Au moins, ma nuque étant contre lui j'ai pas mal à cet endroit-là. Et étant littéralement en tas avec d'autres personne, je n'ai pas froid. Toujours ça de prit.  
" Bien dormi ? " je sursaute à la voix et lève les yeux sur Dori qui est en train de nous pousser sur l'eau avec une rame.  
" J'ai connu mieux. " je réponds en tentant de gigoter pour trouver une position où je peux de nouveau sentir mon popotin engourdit " Mais j'ai connu pire. " je rajoute en arrêtant de bouger.  
" Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?  
\- D'ici que le soleil se lève, je pense. "  
Je lève les yeux vers le soleil qui est sur l'horizon. Oh, d'ici une heure ou deux alors. J'en profite pour observer la montagne solitaire. Si proche et si loin en même temps.  
" J'ai hâte d'y être. " je pense à haute voix, ça fait sourire les nains déjà réveillés, c'est-à-dire Dori, Fíli, Bifur et Bombur.  
" J'ai hâte d'enfin voir l'endroit où a grandit ma mère et mon oncle. " nous confie Fíli avec la tête tourné vers la montagne.  
" Bientôt, on pourra courir dans les couloirs et profiter de votre maison. " je ne peux m'empêcher de raconter.  
" Et je préparerais un bon festin pour la compagnie ! " se réjouit d'avance Bombur.

C'est comme ça que doucement la compagnie se réveille, pendant qu'on discute de tout ce qu'on veut faire une fois sous la montagne dans le royaume nain.  
Thorïn nous regarde en souriant.

Quand le soleil est loin de l'horizon, on arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous fixé par la compagnie. Trois hommes nous attendent avec nos quinze montures attachées au sol à des piquets et des vivres supplémentaires encore dans les deux bateaux partit avant nous.

C'est lent, mais après avoir abordé, discuter rapidement avec les hommes, on les regarde quelques instants repartir à bord des trois bateaux.  
Vient enfin le moment d'harnacher nos montures et les charger.  
Dwalïn raconte gaiement à Bilbo comment j'ai choisi sa monture. J'ai fait sensation visiblement. Je ris en entendant comment ils exagèrent sur mon tour de manège.  
" J'ai juste fait le moulin sur son dos ! Au moins maintenant, on est sûr qu'elle convient à notre Bilbo. "  
Bilbo me fait un grand sourire. " Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu as pris le temps de me prendre une jument si tranquille. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi gentille que Myrte. "  
Je regarde tout le monde s'occuper de leurs montures. On a pas de chevaux de bât ce coup-ci, ça devrait accélérer nos déplacements, au moins lors du montage et démontage du camp.  
Pour ma part, j'ai désormais une jeune jument alezan qui ressemble beaucoup à la jument de Thorïn, je serais pas étonnée si les deux avaient un lien de parenté.

" Ils ont des noms ses chevaux ? " interroge Nori à haute-voix.  
Je hoche négativement la tête pendant que Thorïn répond que non, pas encore " Charlotte va s'en charger, non ? " continue le roi nain, nous faisant rire.  
" Mimosa. " pipe soudainement Bilbo " Ma jument s'appellera Mimosa.  
\- Va pour Mimosa. " j'approuve alors. Plus que quatorze noms à trouver.  
Je cherche l'inspiration divine en observant la montagne au loin, la main sur l'encolure de ma ponette. Les nains me regardent, curieux de savoir quel nom je vais sortir sans doute.  
On avance vers Érebor, son trésor. Une cité d'or ? Mon cerveau fait des connections étranges pendant que je cherche des noms.  
" Esteban " j'indique en pointant du doigt le cheval bai rouan de Nori. " Zia " sera la jument alezan de Thorïn. " Tao " le cheval bai de Kíli " Pichu " le cheval de Fíli " Mendoza " l'étalon noir de Dwalïn " Pedro. " le poney bai de Bofur " Sancho. " le poney bai de Balïn.  
Je regarde les autres chevaux non-nommés. Me reste encore pas mal de noms à donner. Bilbo a pas l'air de vouloir m'aider ce coup-ci, au contraire, il a l'air de s'amuser à me mettre dans la panade. Bon, chevaux, Spirit l'étalon des plaines, c'est partie. De toute façon, personne ne trouvera d'où je tire mon inspiration.  
" Spirit " je montre l'hongre isabelle de Óïn " Esperanza " la jument palomino d'Ori " Willow " la jument alezan rouan de Bifur " Alicia " la jument alezan grisonnante de Bombur. " Alma " la jument isabelle de Dori. " Seirra " la jument grise de Glóïn " Tally " enfin, ma jument. Je souffle.  
Je referais pas l'exercice de nommer quinze chevaux tous les jours.  
Autour de moi, la compagnie applaudit mon exploit. Je fais semblant de faire des courbettes comme si je venais de finir un tour de magie.  
" Merci, merci. " je remercie en souriant, contente de moi.

Avec ça, on finit de charger nos montures, chaque nain se répétant le nouveau nom de sa monture.  
De l'œil je surveille que chaque monture est bien équipée. J'ai le bonheur de remarquer qu'Ori s'occupe seul de sa jument, même si Dori et Nori sont prêt de lui pour l'aider au cas où.  
Bilbo de son côté par contre … je ris en voyant qu'il est encore en train de galérer à mettre le mord à Mimosa. Je vérifie rapidement ma propre monture avant d'aller lui proposer mon aide.  
" Besoin d'aide ?  
\- Volontiers, elle ne veut pas prendre le mors. "  
Je lui prends le filet des mains et me place près de l'encolure de la jument, le mors en main.  
" Il est glacé. Tu aimerais te faire mettre une barre gelée contre les gencives ? " Bilbo grimace d'horreur à l'idée. " Avant de lui mettre, prends le mors en main quelques minutes pour le réchauffer. " j'attends quelques secondes que le mors se réchauffe sensiblement avant de prendre le filet en main de l'autre côté de la tête de la jument. " Ensuite, tu gardes le mors à plat dans ta main, tu l'approches de la bouche de ton cheval et tu glisses un doigt à la commissure des lèvres, c'est l'endroit où ils ont pas de dents et où se pose le mors, tu te feras pas mordre et ça l'aidera à ouvrir la bouche. " j'explique ce que je fais et la jument ouvre gentiment la bouche, je lui glisse alors le mors et commence à régler le filet. " Ça demande un peu de pratique, mais après ça se fera tout seul. " je finis d'expliquer. " Allez, on fini de préparer la poupette. "  
Avec ça, j'aide Bilbo à finir de préparer sa monture. Ça serait mal venu qu'on mette en retard la compagnie.

Le soleil est à son apogée quand on est enfin prêt à repartir.  
" En avant Léodagan ! " je lance confiante en me plaçant à côté de Bilbo, juste derrière Ori et Dori, Nori étant juste derrière nous.  
Bofur n'attend pas vraiment pour lancer une chanson. Celle-là je ne la connais pas, mais ça m'empêche pas de sourire béatement.

On est de nouveau à cheval vers notre destin.


	62. La désolation du dragon

**Chapitre 61**  
 **La désolation du dragon**  
 _09 octobre_

* * *

Plus on s'éloigne de la rive, plus on s'éloigne de la vie.  
Ce n'est pas comme la Forêt Noire, mais l'effet est sensiblement le même : l'herbe est rare et jaune, il y a plein de caillou coupant un peu partout sur lesquels nos poneys trébuchent et pas un signe de vie aux alentours en dehors de quelques rares oiseaux.  
Cela n'empêche pas notre compagnie d'avancer et d'escalader la pente à un bon rythme dans la bonne humeur. Les chants ont cessé hier soir et n'ont pas repris. Après tout, on approche de Smaug et ce serait pas idéal de le réveiller maintenant.

" Quel silence … " finit par dire Bilbo en regardant autour de lui.  
Balïn qui n'était pas très loin de nous s'approche, mi-souriant, mi-triste " Ce n'a pas toujours été ainsi. " il pointe du doigt une zone quelque peu à notre droite " Jadis, ces pentes étaient couverte de forêt. Les arbres étaient plein de chants d'oiseaux "  
" C'est dur à croire. " je réponds à ça en observant la dite pente qui est morte. Pas même un arbre mort n'est là pour témoigner du passé.  
" Détendez-vous. " nous surprends Thorïn qui à un moment donné à dû passer derrière nous. " Nous avons des vivres et des outils. Et nous avançons vite grâce aux montures choisis par Charlotte. " cela me vaut un magnifique sourire du leader qui me fait également sourire de joie. Au début de l'aventure, je ne savais pas quel était ma place ni ce que je pourrais faire pour être utile. Recevoir un compliment de Thorïn me donne espoir que mes essais pour être utile à la compagnie sont fructueux. Cependant, quelque chose doit avoir attiré le regard du roi nain puisque subitement il pousse sa monture au trot pour s'approcher du bord de la colline sur laquelle on est.  
Il s'arrête juste au bord et rapidement, on le rejoint tous. Devant-nous se dresse les ruines noircies d'une ancienne ville. Däle ?  
" Quel est cet endroit ? " demande Ori.  
" Autrefois, c'était la ville de Däle. " réponds Balïn. " Aujourd'hui c'est un champ de ruines. "  
Bon, de belles ruines romantiques, vu que c'était une ville de pierre, mais une ruine quand même. Ma gorge se serre en pensant que bientôt, ça sera Lacville qui sera plus ou moins comme ça. En pire, vu que Lacville est quasiment entièrement composé de bois.  
" La désolation de Smaug. " et voilà que Balïn vient de dire le nom du second film. Beau cassage de quatrième mur pour moi. Sauf si on compte le fait que je suis techniquement dans le film, qui est basé sur le livre et que je suis là parce que je jouais trop à un jeu vidéo. Va savoir.  
" Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith et nous avons encore de la route, allons-y. " et sur ces mots Thorïn remet Zia, sa jument, au pas.  
" Un instant. " coupe Bilbo avant qu'on ai pu commencer à suivre le nain " Nous sommes bien au promontoire ? Gandalf voulait qu'on le retrouve ici, en aucun cas nous n-  
\- Vous le voyez ? Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le magicien. Nous ferons sans lui. Venez. " ordonne-t-il en repoussant une nouvelle fois au pas sa monture, le regard figé vers la montagne.  
Tous les nains lui emboîtent le pas, seul reste Bilbo qui regarde la ville en ruine puis me regarde, visiblement inquiet.  
" Un magicien arrive toujours précisément au moment où il doit arriver. " je le rassure en souriant, m'amusant de la phrase que j'ai déjà lu plein de fois.  
" Je suppose … " me réponds Bilbo pendant que nos montures trottinent vers le reste de leur troupeau.

" Cela ne t'inquiète pas qu'il ne soit pas là ? " me demande quand même Bilbo au bout d'un moment.  
" Non. On parle de Gandalf. " je réponds en haussant les épaules.  
" Il devait être là. " s'entête le hobbit, je lui tapote doucement l'épaule.  
" Sa quête a dû prendre un peu de retard, mais la nôtre ne peut pas attendre. Quand il aura fini de Gandalfer il reviendra. "  
Un sourire amusé de Bilbo et son inquiétude s'envole. Je souris également, contente d'avoir balayé son stress.  
J'ai aucune idée de ce que fait Gandalf, mais c'est un grand garçon, il doit y avoir une raison à son absence. Surtout que de mémoire il débarque en même temps que Thranduil. Ça ira.

Arrivé au soir, notre campement se dresse au pied des ruines de Däle. Avec Bilbo on observe une des portes de la ville.  
" On dit qu'il y avait un marché plein de vin et de tissus. C'était un marché connu dans tout Arda. " raconte à mi-voix Bilbo. Je veux bien le croire, les pierres et décorations de la ville qui reste encore debout sont magnifique.  
" Quand Érebor sera repris, Däle reviendra également à la vie. " une voix nous fait sursauter. Derrière nous se tient Thorïn, l'air sérieux.  
" Ça fait partie des accords avec Lacville ? " je demande, curieuse.  
" Non, mais toutes la vallée retrouvera de sa grandeur quand Smaug ne sera plus et les nains reviendront. " je hoche la tête en écoutant la réponse de Thorïn.  
" J'ai hâte de voir ça. " je réponds alors en souriant.  
" Bombur a fini de cuisiner, venez. " nous invite le roi nain. C'est gentil de sa part de venir nous chercher.

Pendant le repas, je regarde de prêt le roi nain. Il sourit parfois, même s'il a l'air inquiet. Mais globalement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé. Pourquoi l'observer de si prêt ? Même si je lui ai donné ma gemme, j'essaye de voir si le mal du dragon lui pèse dessus. Dans le film, il avait l'air plus bouguons, plus vif. Là il a quand même l'air détendue en sachant que Durïn approche à grand pas et qu'on a encore Smaug à terrasser. J'espère que c'est bon signe.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " me sort de mes pensées Nori.  
" Rien. " je réponds vaguement et continuer de grignoter ma pomme du bout des lèvres. Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de le satisfaire.  
" Je t'accompagne te soulager ? " me propose-t-il me faisant rire. Okay, non, c'est pas charmant, mais je reconnais là qu'il a besoin de me parler seul à seul et que c'est une excuse. Il me prend le coude délicatement et m'aide à m'éloigner du feu. Doucement, mes yeux se font à l'obscurité et je sens les regards de la compagnie nous quitter doucement.  
" J'me vengerais, tu t'en doutes ?  
\- Je m'en doute. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes autant Thorïn ? "  
Il regarde devant lui.  
" S'il est en danger. Si un d'entre nous est en danger, tu dois nous le dire. " simple de sa part de le dire, c'est pas lui qui sait que Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli meurt à la fin. Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue en hochant la tête. Non, si je savais que l'un d'entre nous était en danger, je le dirais. J'aime la compagnie du fond de mon cœur. Nori s'arrête et s'assoit sur un caillou. On doit être assez loin à son goût.  
Je lève les yeux vers la lune. Elle est belle. J'ai beau dormir à la belle étoile depuis le début de la quête, je m'y fais pas. L'absence de pollution est magnifique.  
" On sait tous les deux que tu connais le déroulement de la quête. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Thorïn ? " il me demande sérieusement.  
" Rien. On reprend tous Érebor. " je réponds en le fixant dans les yeux.  
" Tous ?  
\- En un seul morceau. " je souris " Enfin, sauf Smaug, mais ça, tu t'en doutes. " je ris nerveusement. Il lève un sourcil. Ma réponse lui convient toujours pas.  
" Tu connais la maladie de la lignée de Durïn ? " il hoche positivement la tête " Thorïn dans ma version de l'histoire … " comment je peux annoncer ça ? " Il est malade, après qu'on ai repris Érebor. Et à cause de ça, on manque de perdre la montagne durement reprise. " il fronce les sourcils et regarde la compagnie " C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné mon collier, entre autre. J'espère que ça le gardera à l'abri. Du coup je surveille. Au cas où, qu'on puisse réagir au premier signe. " et avec ça, je m'accroupis au sol, faire semblant de me soulager, au cas où les nains nous regarde. Pas trop envie de penser qu'on complote avec l'espion de la compagnie. Même si c'est clairement ce qu'on fait.  
" Et tu penses que ton collier aidera ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'espère sincèrement. " je réponds franchement à mi-voix, timide d'expliquer que j'ai aucune certitude. " Mais ça vaut le coup de tenter. "  
Après tout, ma pierre est censée guérir. Mais est-ce que les maladies mentales font partie de son registre. J'espère. Je croise des doigts pour. J'espère ne pas me faire de fausse idée.  
" Je surveillerai Thorïn avec toi. " déclare soudainement Nori après quelques secondes de silence.  
" Merci. " je lui souffle, reconnaissante. Avant de me relever. " On y retourne ? Ils vont s'inquiéter qu'on fasse des choses. " je lui offre un magnifique clin d'œil avec ça qui le fait rire.


	63. Au seuil de la porte

**Chapitre 62  
Au seuil de la porte**  
 _11 octobre_

* * *

" Ferme ta bouche, une mouche va y entrer. " m'encourage Bilbo, tout sourire. Je ferme en effet ma bouche et le fusille du regard. On est arrivé quasiment devant Érebor. Devant nous, la montagne qui abrite la citée naine s'enfonce dans la terre, encadrée par deux énormes statues de nains.  
" La place de Frérin c'est de la crotte de chihuahua en poudre à côté. " je murmure émerveillée, faisant rire Ori et Nori qui était à côté de moi à ce moment-là.  
" Le dit pas à haute-voix quand même. " se moque l'espion en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.  
Je descends de ma jument pour faire style je fais quelque chose, mais mon regard n'arrête pas de déraper vers l'immense trou qu'est la porte. On distingue parfaitement où est passé Smaug. C'est … terrifiant. Non, je sais qu'il est genre immense. Mais le voir en vrai ? C'est encore plus terrifiant.  
" On a combien de temps pour trouver la porte ? " je demande une nouvelle fois à Ori.  
" Dix jours Charlotte. On a dix jours. " il me répond, lassé. Sans doute parce que j'arrête pas de demander.  
" On commencera nos recherches demain, on est relativement abrité ici, on monte un campement ici. " commence à ordonner Thorïn. " Charlotte, tu t'occupes des chevaux avec Kíli, Glóïn, occupe-toi du feu, Bombur et Bilbo vous vous occupez du repas, Fíli, Nori faites un tour des environs. "  
S'occuper des poneys, okay, noté. Kíli est déjà en train d'arriver à moi en menant trois chevaux. Je lui souris rapidement avant d'attraper les rênes de Seirra la ponette de Glóïn et d'Esteban, le cheval de Nori.

On a attaché nos chevaux à des piquets non loin du campement. Ils ont l'air plus nerveux que d'habitude et sont plus gigotant. Sans doute la présence du dragon dans l'air. Heureusement, aucun ne cherche à fuir. J'ai pas vraiment envie de courir après un poney.  
" Je ne peux pas m'être empêché de remarquer que tu as de jolies tresses dans tes cheveux. " annonce calmement Kíli en commençant à brosser un poney à côté du mien. Je hummume distraitement en réponse. Nori m'a refait ma coiffure hier. L'avantage, c'est que les tresses ça se défait pas comme ça, je peux garder les coiffures qu'il me fait quelques jours avant de devoir défaire et démêler ma chevelure.  
" Je sais aussi qui te les as faites … " continue-t-il en chantônnant.  
" J'en ai déjà parlé avec Dori. " je lui signale en changeant de poney, ayant fini avec Mimosa et n'ayant pas spécialement envie de parler garçon et histoire de cœur avec Kíli. J'ai un dragon dans la tête présentement. Entre autres choses.  
" Je sais aussi que mon oncle t'a proposé une place à Érebor. " rien ne l'arrête quand il a une idée en tête lui " On est tous ravit, bien sûr, surtout si tu arrives à tenir en laisse Nor-  
\- Il a pas besoin de moi. " je le coupe un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu " Un couple, c'est deux entités. L'une ne doit pas changer pour l'autre. " j'évade la question. Visiblement, mon léger crush et le fait qu'il soit réciproque n'est plus du tout un secret. Je m'en doutais, mais j'espérais qu'on ne m'embête pas trop avec ça.  
" Et … Bilbo dans tout ça ? "  
Je me redresse et regarde là où est Bilbo, en train de cuisiner en rigolant avec Bombur.  
" Je sais pas encore Kíli. " On a parlé de venir s'installer ici. On a parlé qu'il m'aide avec Nori. On a parlé d'explorer le monde ensemble. Mais où est-ce que cela nous place exactement dans le futur ? On verra bien.  
Je vérifie du regard si on a bien pansé tous les poneys. C'est le cas. Le jeune nain est maintenant à côté de moi. Je lui souris rapidement pour lui montrer que je vais bien.  
" Si jamais … tu as besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas ton frère ou de la famille direct de ton … de Nori, je suis là. " il me tapote maladroitement l'épaule avant de me sourire.  
" Merci beaucoup. " je lui réponds avec un grand sourire avant de le frapper doucement dans le dos.

Ce soir, notre campement a fier allure. Il faut dire que c'est pas un campement qu'on rangera dès demain matin. On est là pour une dizaine de jours. Ma couche est déjà étendue juste à côté de celle de Bilbo. Non loin, il y a celle des Ris, puis celles des autres.  
Tout le monde discute avec entrain. On y est. On est sur la montagne solitaire. L'aventure touche à sa fin. Tout se concrétise. Je souris en regardant la compagnie. Bientôt, ils seront tous à la maison. Ils en rêvent depuis des lustres. Mon sourire se crispe soudainement. Ah oui, non, mais le dragon c'est pas le boss final. Après ça, il y a la guerre des cinq armées. Aïe. Ça m'avait presque échappé. Presque.  
" Tout va bien ? " s'inquiète Fíli  
" Oui-oui, j'viens juste de me rappeler qu'après la porte, il y a l'Arkenstone. Et qui dit pierre magique, dit Dragon. " je détourne le sujet à mon avantage.  
" Nous avons un avantage non-négligeable : un anneau magique ! " se réjouit Thorïn. Je regarde rapidement Bilbo. Yep, l'anneau unique. Un avantage ? Sûrement.  
" Mais, une question me taraude. Il connaît pas l'odeur des hobbits, ça c'est sûr, mais … l'odeur des nains, il la connaît bien. " je commence, Balïn et Thorïn me regarde maintenant avec grand intérêt et Thorïn me fait un signe de tête pour que je continue de développer ma pensée " Il a un bon odorat, je pense, non ?  
\- Oui ? " tente de comprendre Thorïn.  
" Ça fait à peu près cinq mois qu'on vit ensemble tous. Vous pensez pas que notre odeur est mélangée ? Genre, on doit sentir le nobbit maintenant.  
\- Le nobbit ? " s'interroge Kíli et Ori en cœur pendant que je vois les visages des autres nains de la compagnie se décomposer. Ils y ont pas pensé. Pas plus que notre magicien absent.  
" Mi-nain, mi-hobbit et re mi-nain derrière. " j'explique en fixant Thorïn qui est en train de jurer en khuzdul.  
" Oh. " laisse échapper Kíli qui comprend soudainement l'agitation de la compagnie.  
" Il a oublié de penser à ça Gandalf. " se lamente Bilbo.  
" Il peut pas toujours penser à tout. " je tente de le rassurer.  
" Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de nous n'y ai pensé ? " demande à haute voix Dwalïn.  
" On était plutôt occupé à rester en vie et arriver ici avant le jour de Durïn. " tente de rationaliser son frère.  
" On fait quoi, du coup ? " demande Bilbo, je lui prends la main pour le rassurer.  
" On aura qu'à y aller tous les deux. À deux on trouvera plus vite l'Arkenstone et je pourrais tenter de distraire Smaug pendant que tu es invisible, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- Et que je te laisse à la merci d'un dragon ? Hors de question.  
\- Tu préfères y aller seul ? " à ça, il me serre plus fort la main. Je m'en doutais.  
" Tu es sûre de vouloir aller avec Bilbo ? " demande Dori  
" Sûre et certaines. Après tout, je suis aussi une hobbite, mon odeur avec de la chance lui sera inconnue. On peut espérer qu'il n'ait plus de flair, non ? "

J'y crois pas une seconde.


	64. Le septième royaume du peuple de Durïn

**Hum, coucou ? Juste pour votre information, il reste huit chapitre sans compter celui-là. La fin approche ...**  
 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir été avec moi jusque là, j'espère vraiment que la fin vous plaira =3.**  
 **Mille mercis à toute-tous celleux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ont suivit mon histoire ou m'ont lu, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup en particulier à LuunaCrazy et Ayress Jackser, vous êtes les personnes m'ayant le plus aidé dans cette aventure !**

 ***distribution de gommettes pour tous***

* * *

 **Chapitre 63  
Le septième royaume du peuple de Durïn**  
 _21 octobre_

* * *

Nos montures sont ridiculement petites vues d'ici. On dirait des p'tites taches colorés dans le paysage gris de la montagne.

Hier, alors qu'on commençait à désespérer, Bilbo (accompagnant Fíli et Kíli) a trouvé l'escalier. Il était taillé dans une des statues de nains à côté de la porte. J'arrive pas à me dire que je l'ai pas vu, alors que je savais très bien à quoi ça ressemblait. J'veux dire, j'ai vu les films quoi, je savais très précisément ce que je cherchais : un escalier dans une statue géante. Et je l'ai pas vu. Enfin, on était tous fou de joie d'enfin avoir trouvé la porte. Maintenant, on est le jour de Durïn et on attend.  
Enfin, les nains attendent. Moi, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis montée non sans mal jusqu'ici et je compte bien admirer les alentours. D'ici, on voit tout Esgaroth. Lacville n'est qu'une tâche opaque sur le long lac recouvert de brume. Plus loin, on aperçoit les contours de la forêt de la Forêt noire. Bientôt, Legolas donnera mon petit papier à Thranduil. La tâche au loin doit être la Montagne Brumeuse, mais je suis pas sûre. Ce qui veut dire que la montagne là-bas ça doit être les Monts de Fer. Encore plus au sud, la rivière courante s'écoule vers … Le Rohan ? Je crois. À moins que ce ne soit vers les Terre Brunes. J'ai une petite pensée pour l'aigle, il m'avait dit d'aller visiter quelque chose par là-bas, une chute d'eau je crois, dont je me rappelle pas le nom. Le soleil est à son zénith, le ciel étrangement bleu dans tout ce gris et il y a des p'tits nuages qui flottent doucement dans la brise d'octobre.

L'escalade le long du vêtement de la statue a été horrible, les marches étaient trop grande et certains coude excessivement déplaisant à passer. Plus d'une fois Dori a été obligé de nous lancer moi et Bilbo pour qu'on puisse avancer à un bon rythme. On a rit que bientôt le lancer de hobbit serait le sport représentatif des nains. ça nous a prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais hier soir, planter notre campement de fortune au pied de la porte secrète a récompensé tous nos efforts. Même si j'me suis à plusieurs moments demandé si les nains ne s'étaient pas inspiré du jeu Super Meatball pour prévoir l'escalier.  
Tu parles d'une porte secrète impraticable.

Je suis actuellement assise sur une des tresses de la statue naine, légèrement au-dessus de l'escalier.  
" Que tout ceux qui ont douté de nous, se repentent ! " a annoncé Thorïn hier, en brandissant telle un talisman la clé de la porte. Toute la compagnie s'est écriée de joie. Nous avions trouvé la porte ! Juste à temps en plus ! En dehors de Bilbo, Ori et moi, je crois que personne n'a vraiment dormi.

Trop d'excitation tue le sommeil.

Avec Bilbo on a dormi juste parce qu'on ne veut pas être fatigué pour affronter le dragon. Ça demande des nerfs d'acier de trouver la force de dormir aussi profondément que possible en sachant qu'on va aller se fourrer dans les pattes d'un dragon.  
C'est pas une expérience que je recommande.

Ce matin, en se levant, Dwalïn et Thorïn ont cherché une serrure, avant de se dire que " dernière lumière de Durïn " doit sans doute dire lumière du soleil couchant.  
C'est ce qu'on attend depuis. Chacun s'occupe de ses armes, moi je regarde mes pieds et la montagne. Mon ventre est serré et je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à décrocher un mot depuis ce matin.  
J'ai dit que j'irais avec Bilbo. Et je compte toujours y aller. Mais affronter un dragon, c'est une sacrée mission. Je suis partagée entre la joie d'être arrivé si loin dans l'aventure, après tout c'était pas gagné, et la terreur que m'inspire l'idée de me retrouver face à Smaug.  
Point positif ? Thorïn est toujours égal à lui-même. Nori doit penser pareille puisqu'on a pas reparlé de mal du dragon. Je me dis que c'est bon signe et je croise les doigts pour qu'on évite ça. Si ça se trouve, avec un Thorïn sur le trône avec toute sa tête, la guerre des cinq armées sera un jeu d'enfant. Enfin, autant qu'une guerre puisse l'être. Mes seules connaissances de la guerre sont mes instances dans Le Seigneur des anneaux en ligne et je me rappelle bien qu'avant de réussir une de ses campagnes je dois jouer plusieurs fois en boucle la même partie. Autant dire qu'il n'y a pas que l'idée du dragon qui m'angoisse. Je sais pas encore trop comment j'ai fait pour dormir la nuit dernière. Sans doute un trop-plein de fatigue à force d'arpenter la montagne solitaire à la recherche de la porte et son escalier.

Une personne se laisse tomber à côté de moi.  
" J'aurais jamais cru un jour voir Érebor de mes propres yeux. " c'est Bilbo. " Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas jouer un rôle actif de ma propre vie en ce moment. Des choses invraisemblables arrivent et je réagis simplement d'un ' Oh, est-ce que c'est ça qu'on va faire maintenant ? Okay. "  
Je ris sans vigueur. Bilbo qui fait de la dramaturgie, j'aurais tout vu. Mais je seconde pas mal ce qu'il dit. C'est aussi ce que j'ai l'impression de vivre depuis que j'ai été catapulté dans ce monde. Merci Oromë.  
" Est-ce que tu aurais cru un jour partir à l'aventure ?  
\- Non. Jamais. " répond-il en rigolant nerveusement.  
Nos deux esprits sont sur la même longueur d'onde : dragon. Je prends doucement sa main et la serre dans la mienne.  
" On est tous les deux dans l'aventure.  
\- Même si je sais que ça devrait me rassurer, ça me rassure pas vraiment.  
\- Tu sais, on a un dicton chez moi : quand le monde entier te persécute, tu te dois de persécuter le monde.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Hakuna Matata.  
\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. "  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.  
" Ça veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis avec toi et que je te laisserais pas tomber. On a survécu de vivre avec treize nains et un magicien. On va survivre à Smaug. Tous les deux. "  
Il me sourit tristement.  
" Tu es vraiment une hobbit exceptionnelle. Tu aurais plu à ma mère. "

Doucement, le soleil arrive à son horizon.  
Bilbo lâche enfin ma main et s'approche des nains, je suis sur ses talons, légèrement en retrait. Dwalïn est de nouveau en train de fouiller du regard et de la main la porte.  
" Nori ? " invite Thorïn. Armé d'une cuillère et d'un verre, l'espion fais sonner la pierre, l'oreille contre la porte.

" La lumière baisse. Vite ! " encourage Thorïn de longue minute plus tard quand le soleil est aux trois-quart visibles. Bilbo me glisse un regard inquiet avant de regarder le soleil. Toute la compagnie observe Nori tapoter avec sa cuillère et Dwalïn commencé à s'acharner du pied et des mains sur la porte.  
" Arrête. Je n'entends rien avec tes coups de pied. " râle le roux.  
" Je ne la trouve pas. " s'agite Dwalïn pendant que toute la compagnie jette de nombreux coup d'œil au soleil puis à la porte. Je suis la seule à être immobile et personne ne fait attention à moi. Je devrais p'tet leur dire qu'ils ont pas tout compris du message, non ?  
" Elle n'est pas là ?! Elle n'est pas là ! " s'affole Dwalïn. Nori me jette un regard désespéré, pour toute réponse je lève un pouce en l'air. Il sourit vaguement inquiet et continue de taper avec sa cuillère le mur. J'peux pas dire à haute-voix d'arrêter ? Non ?

" Défoncer là ! " décide d'ordonner Thorïn maintenant que le soleil n'est plus visible qu'à moitié.  
Dwalïn, Bifur et Glóïn sortent les armes pour taper sur la pierre pendant que Nori se glisse à côté de moi. Il me regarde longuement et après s'être assuré qu'il est assez loin des autres me demande " Tu n'es pas inquiète ? ". Je hoche négativement la tête et souris. Vu la panique générale, j'ose pas trop prendre la parole et expliquer que ce qu'ils font est totalement inutile. Je devrais cependant, mais je suis figée sur place. Incapable de les rassurer.

" Ça ne sert à rien ! La porte est scellée ! " remarque Balïn en criant presque. Tout le monde est à cran sur la porte, que ce soit ceux qui frappe dessus ou ceux qui observe. " On ne peut pas la forcer. " ça a au moins l'effet de calmer les trois nains qui tapaient sur la porte. " Une puissante magie la protège. " genre une magie naine. Thorïn regarde désespérément derrière nous le soleil qui disparaît. Okay, je sais que c'est à Bilbo de sauver le jour de Durïn, mais les nains ont l'air prêt à sombrer dans le désarroi le plus total.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Ça attire le regard de la compagnie sur moi, surtout Nori qui me regarde comme si j'allais maintenant annoncer la venue d'un dieu sur terre.  
" Vous saviez que la lune est un satellite de la Terre ? " les nains me regardent maintenant étrangement pendant que Thorïn déplie sa carte pour la relire. " En fait, la nuit si elle semble éclairer, c'est parce qu'elle renvoie la lumière du soleil. Comme un miroir en fait. "  
Bilbo me regarde étrangement, mais va chiper des mains la carte de Thorïn. Je le regarde faire en souriant. Il commence à comprendre. Là, j'ai aidé Bilbo à comprendre plus vite. J'ai rien changé à l'histoire, tout en ayant parfaitement interféré. Tout le monde regarde Bilbo lire à haute voix.  
" Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise. Quand la grive frappera. " il lève ses yeux sur moi, je hoche la tête pour l'inviter à continuer. " Le soleil couchant. La dernière lumière du jour de Durïn brillera. " il referme la map et ses yeux brillent sur moi, voilà ! Il a compris ! Je lui lance un sourire qui montre toutes mes dents. " La dernière lumière de Durïn ! "  
Une grive est en effet en train de nous survoler, un escargot dans le bec. Tout le monde la regarde se poser et commencer à frapper la porte avec son escargot.  
" La dernière lumière. " souffle Dori à côté de moi. " Astucieux. " et il me tape l'épaule comme pour me féliciter.  
Nori est en train de rire en silence, soulagé d'avoir compris que ça va, on arrivera à ouvrir la porte.  
Pendant que la lune se lève enfin et éclaire la porte, la grive s'en va en chantant, contente d'avoir cassé la coquille de l'escargot.  
" C'est la lumière de la lune ! La lumière de la dernière lune de l'automne ! " s'écrie presque hystériquement le hobbit avant de rire à plein poumon, maintenant rassuré que tout ce qu'on a fait n'était pas pour rien. Avec tout ça, tout le monde oublie que c'est moi qui l'ai aidé et toutes la compagnie lui tapote le dos, heureux d'avoir enfin compris le message. Moi je suis heureuse que ça soit lui qui ramasse les honneurs. Thorïn a un sourire immense sur le visage et approche de la serrure qui brille maintenant. J'entends Balïn murmurer " De l'Ithildin … " Fíli et Kíli tapent sur l'épaule de Bilbo, pour l'encourager et on entend la clé entrer dans la pierre.

Je sens mon cœur battre.

Érebor.  
Érebor.  
Érebor.

Nous voilà.

" Alohomora. " je murmure pour moi-même, pour me détendre un peu et oublier ce qu'il y a exactement derrière la porte.  
Thorïn pousse la porte qui s'ouvre sans grincer (pas mal pour une vieille porte). La compagnie est plongée dans un silence religieux.  
" Érebor … " murmure Thorïn.  
" Thorïn … " s'approche la voix chevrotante Balin de son leader. Kíli sautille presque sur place et son frère lui tape l'épaule.  
" Fíli, Kíli : après-vous. " invite Thorïn et c'est d'un seul mouvement après une longue hésitation que les deux frères passent la porte de leur nouvelle maison. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.  
" Je reconnais ses murs … " raconte Thorïn à mi-voix, à l'intention de ses neveux. Balïn et sur leurs talons, on entend Thorïn parler, mais d'ici je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Un à un, les nains se glissent dans la montagne. Tous ont des larmes et des étoiles dans les yeux pendant que j'essuie une larme solitaire qui coule sur l'une de mes joues. Si on m'avait dit que j'assisterais à l'ouverture de la porte secrète d'Érebor … j'l'aurais jamais cru.  
" Ici se tiens le septième royaume du peuple de Durïn " lit Glóïn sur une fresque gravé au-dessus de la porte au moment où Bilbo entre, juste devant moi. " Puisse le cœur de la montagne unir tous les nains dans la défense de ses lieux. "  
Je passe enfin la porte et me retourne pour regarder la fresque et regarder les symboles gravés.  
Je réprime un frisson de joie. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans une citée naine en dehors de mon jeu. C'est une impression délectable.  
" Le trône du roi. " explique Balïn en nous montrant la figure centrale qui est bien une chaise géante en pierre. On dirait presque une cathédrale art déco.  
" Et c'est quoi ça ? " demande Bilbo. " Au-dessus.  
\- L'Arkenstone.  
\- Ce pour quoi nous sommes là, Bilbo. " j'encourage en lui prenant la main. Le moment d'affronter le méchant dragon rouge est venu. " C'est l'heure. "  
Tous les nains nous fixent du regard. Certains sont déterminés, certains inquiets, d'autres encore encourageant. Mais tous savent d'ors et déjà ce qui nous attends. Bilbo me serre la main pour garder de la contenance pendant qu'il déglutit, le regard fixé sur l'Arkenstone sur la fresque.  
" Je vous accompagne au bout du couloir. " nous encourage Balïn en tapotant l'épaule de Bilbo pour nous mettre en marche. Mais une main sur ma manche me retient de les suivre directement, je me tourne vers Nori qui fouille intensément mes yeux. Je pose ma main maintenant libre sur la tienne.  
" Tu es sûre que tu veux accompagner Bilbo ?  
\- C'est mon frère. Je vais pas le laisser seul avec le serpent rouge. Et puis, je suis un hobbit maintenant, non ? "  
Il a pas l'air convaincu et prêt à m'empêcher de partir. Je me dépêche de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et tapote d'une main son épaule.  
" Je reviendrais vers toi, promis. Attends-moi sagement et surveille tes frères. " et avec ses mots, je tourne mes talons et rattrape à grand pas Bilbo qui explique à Balïn qu'il s'est engagé à faire ce qu'on s'apprête à faire.  
" Et à deux on a deux fois plus de chance. " je continue, ce qui fait rire Balïn.  
" Ça ne cessera jamais de m'épater.  
\- Quoi donc ? " s'interroge Bilbo surpris par la réaction du vieux nain.  
" Le courage des hobbits. " ça a le mérite de décrisper Bilbo qui sourit.  
" Allez-y. Et que la … chance soit à vos côtés. " nous sourit-il. On échange un sourire complice entre nous, bien qu'on soit proprement effrayé face à notre tâche. Bilbo prend quelques secondes pour redresser son dos et souffler profondément. J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure comme un colibri. Le moment qu'on attendait tous. Bilbo part, sans me regarder. Je souris vaguement à Balïn, pas rassurée, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

On descend sans un bruit dans le couloir étroit. Les pierres sont froides sous nos pieds. La poussière danse dans l'air. Il fait noir. Parfois, Bilbo se retourne, inquiet. Je lui souris alors et il se retourne de nouveau vers notre destination. Il est tendu. Je le comprends. Je suis dans le même état, mais j'essaye de tenir le coup et de faire genre tout va bien, afin qu'on ne se dégonfle pas et qu'on ne remonte pas vers les nains. Finalement, on arrive devant une porte gardée par deux nains de pierres. Et quel est le premier réflexe d'un Baggins-Took quand il voit une porte ?

Il frappe.  
Je m'empresse d'arrêter la main du hobbit après deux coups et le plaque contre la porte. Ma respiration est coupée et je fixe totalement paniqué Bilbo.  
Faites que le dragon ait rien entendu.  
On entend résonner le bruit de ses coups de main dans les longs couloirs désert d'Érebor.  
Je fusille du regard Bilbo qui me regarde paniquer. J'espère qu'il comprend que je tente de lui dire que c'était une idée stupide.

Après un long moment où rien ne bouge, il me repousse gentiment et recommence à avancer. Je suis sur ses talons, une main sur le cœur qui bat à vive allure.  
Le stress c'est pas bon du tout pour son intelligence.  
" Il n'est pas là. " murmure pour se rassurer Bilbo.  
" Parce que tu penses qu'il allait répondre à la porte ? " je murmure quasiment dans un sifflement.  
Il grimace légèrement, mais tente un sourire.  
Dans d'autres conditions, ç'aurait été une situation très comique.

On descend d'autres marches et devant nous une mer d'or dévalent dans d'innombrable vague immobile. Ici et là, se dressent d'immenses piliers qui soutiennent le toit. Dingue, dans le film ça parait tout petit petit. L'Oncle Picsou fait pâle figure face à tout ça.  
Une grande salle ouverte ?  
Des endroits pour se cacher à profusion ?  
Pas d'ennemi en vue ?  
Pas de doute, on est arrivé à la salle du boss.  
Bouche bée, on se regarde avec Bilbo. Yep, il faut qu'on trouve l'Arkenstone là-dedans. Chercher une aiguille dans l'entièreté d'un centre équestre est sans aucun doute une affaire plus simple.

C'est prudemment Bilbo qui met le premier pied dans le tas d'or. Il ne pipe plus un murmure et a l'air proprement effrayé. Par la tâche qui nous attends ou le dragon, je sais pas. Le trésor tinte sous nos pieds et le bruit serait sans doute appréciable s'il n'y avait pas la perspective de réveiller Smaug dans nos esprits.  
Après avoir fait quelques pas dans la mer d'or, je tape l'épaule de Bilbo avant de lui montrer que j'vais aller à gauche. Il déglutit difficilement et me montre la droite, où il va aller. Je lui montre deux pouces en l'air avant de faire volte-face et partir, seule, de mon côté.

Que la chasse au trésor commence.

Les bruits de notre fouille sont assourdissants.  
Nos pieds font glisser des pièces, j'entends Bilbo soulever des objets et tout ça résonne sans fin dans l'immense pièce, avant d'aller faire de l'écho dans les couloirs désolées de la montagne.  
Ça cliquette.  
Des sons cristallins s'élèvent et rebondissent contre les parois.  
Du regard, je fouille les alentours.  
Jusque-là, pas de dragon ou d'Arkenstone à l'horizon.  
Parfois, je crois entendre un murmure.  
Je pense que c'est Bilbo. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer.

Les minutes s'étirent sans fin.

Quand soudain, une énorme quantité de pièce cliquettent dans la pièce.  
On est là depuis … quoi … une demi-heure ? Me dis pas qu'il a déjà trouvé Smaug. Je m'immobilise et une main sur mon cœur, retiens ma respiration. Je suis en apnée, mais le bruit n'en fini pas.  
Sois Bilbo a décidé de se mettre au ski, soit … Smaug se réveille.  
Le grognement en fonds sonore le confirme assez bien.

" Eh bien … " une énorme voix siffle.  
Okay. Smaug. Je me retourne vers la voix. Je ne vois rien, je suis trop loin de Bilbo. " Voleur. Je … te ssens. " super, un dragon qui siffle les s. Tellement cliché. " Je t'entends ressspirer. Je ssens ton sssoufle. "  
Okay, on se calme deux secondes et on se sert de son cerveau. J'ai pas l'Arkenstone, mais Bilbo est seul contre un dragon. Vilain serpent qui siffle sur nos têtes. Je fais quoi ?  
" Où es-tu ? " demande la voix du dragon. Avant de laisser le temps de répondre à Bilbo (que ce soit en parole ou en acte) je cours aussi vite que possible vers la voix.  
" Ici ! " je crie, cherchant à divertir la bestiole. Un mouvement brusque dans l'air et soudain, je le vois, dressé de toute sa hauteur.  
Information spéciale : Smaug c'est pas un dragon.  
" Wyvern. " je hurle en tombant à genoux. " Il a tenté de me tuer à coup de queue ! " et une part traîtresse de mon cerveau reconnaît que de toute façon, dragon ou wyvern ça reste un serpent volant et que personne fait la différence. J'entends des pièces tomber loin de nous, sans doute Bilbo qui fuit et moi je me relève prestement pour courir comme une dératée dans la mer dorée, suivit de près par un Smaug furieux de me voir développer des capacités de surfistes. Les pièces volent autour de moi, dans tous les sens, glisse sous mes pieds et c'est un miracle que je ne trébuche pas plus que ça.  
Pilier.  
Il faut que j'atteigne le pilier.  
Derrière moi, le dragon ricane pendant qu'une de ses pattes ailées s'abat à côté de moi. On joue littéralement au chat et à la souris !  
" On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien de jouer avec sa nourriture ! " j'hurle à pleins poumons avant d'hurler de peur quand un de ses doigts m'étale de tout mon long contre le trésor.  
Je comprends la douleur de Maui contre Tomatoa maintenant que j'me fais traîner en arrière contre le sol.  
" Lâche moi grosse vipère. " et ça le fait rire ! Je me débats pendant que d'une main il m'approche de son œil. Entre moi et sa main, des pièces coulent et s'abatte dans un son assourdissant au sol. Ses écailles sont chaudes, à la limite du brûlant.  
" Tiens, tiens. Que voilà ? Tu ssens le nain. Mais tu n'en es pas un. " et il me porte à son nez pour me respirer. J'en ai le souffle coupé et je ferme les yeux. Je sens mes cheveux s'envoler vers lui, malgré ma tresse. Mon cœur est en train de faire une hystérie cardiaque. Je vais mourir de peur avant qu'il ait eut le temps de me gober.  
" Qui es-tu ? " me demande la bestiole. J'ouvre les yeux en reprenant mon souffle, il a une double-paupière comme les chiens. Dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûre que j'aurais trouvé ça fascinant, là je trouve ça juste pleinement morbide. Je gigote un peu dans sa patte pour pouvoir respirer relativement correctement.  
" Je suis un hobbit shiny. " je réponds, terrorisé, mais avec une voix aussi ferme que possible.  
" Un … hobbit … sssshiny ? " je suis presque jalouse de la façon dont il prononce ça.  
" On peut aussi dire que je suis un hobbit chromatique.  
\- Non-sens. " et il serre sa patte pour me couper le souffle et je sens mon dos craquer.  
" Oh, un massage thaïlandais ? Trop aimable. " je me moque avec difficulté, grimaçant plus que je ne souris.  
Visiblement, j'ai pas retenu ma leçon avec les gobelins puisque me voilà propulsé en l'air. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, sentant des choses craquer sous moi. J'espère que c'est des bijoux et non mes os. " Aïe. " et avant que j'ai pu tenter de me redresser, je sens un énorme poids s'abattre sur moi. Je nage pratiquement dans l'or pour repartir à la surface quand je la vois.  
L'Arkenstone.  
Sans blague ?! Je tends le bras et d'un geste, la ramène vers moi pendant que Smaug me soulève de nouveau à son niveau.  
" D'où est-cccce que tu viens ?  
\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?  
\- Ssssi tu m'occupes, ccceela te fera vivre plus longtemps.  
\- Quelques secondes, tout au plus. " et sur ses mots, le dragon me relance par terre.  
" Je suis pas une balle rebondissante ! " je râle, mais une fois par terre, malgré la douleur cuisante, je planque l'Arkenstone dans ma brassière, contre mes seins, là, personne ira la chercher et surtout pas Smaug qui vient à l'instant de me récupérer. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait aussi attention que ça à ma personne et n'a pas vu ce que j'ai fait.  
Il ouvre la bouche pour parler quand un bruit plus loin le fait vivement tourner la tête. Une traînée d'or roule vaguement en notre direction. J'écarquille les yeux. Me dis pas que Bilbo est là ?! Pitié, faites qu'il soit partie !  
" Lâche ma sœur gros serpent ! " hurle-t-il avant qu'on ne voie des pièces voler dans notre direction.  
" Sssœur ? Intéressant. " Il étend le cou et renifle l'endroit où je pense que Bilbo est.  
Pitié, faites qu'il parte.  
" Voyons. Ne crains rien.  
\- Aie confiance, crois-en moi ? C'est bon je connais la musique. " je tente de détourner l'attention du dragon qui pour toute réponse pose sa main sur moi, m'étouffant au passage et m'écrasant contre les pièces. Par chance, celle-ci me laisse m'enfoncer de quelques précieux centimètres qui même si je ne peux toujours pas bouger, me permette de respirer.  
" Entre dans la lumière. " continue de grogner le dragon à l'intention de Bilbo. " Huuum … Je sssens quelque chose chez toi. Quelque chose que tu portes. " la wyverne me ramasse alors, pour avancer vers là où doit se trouver Bilbo et renifler plus profondément l'air. " Quelque chossse en orrr. " Bravo Sherlock. C'est vrai qu'avec tout l'or que tu as autour de toi tu sais reconnaître ce métal à force. " Mais bien plus précccieuuxx. " siffle-t-il en s'arrêtant, la gueule pratiquement au niveau du sol.  
Aurait-il repéré Bilbo ?!  
Soudainement, on voit apparaître Bilbo, bague en main. Il a pas fui. J'ai bien envie de lui hurler qu'il est un idiot, mais ça serait mal venu vu qu'à sa place j'aurais sans doute fait un truc similaire. En tout cas, bravo, c'était utile de se séparer et de venir à deux si on se retrouve tous les deux à affronter Smaug. Un plan bien ficelé.  
" Te voilà. " chantône tout heureux le dragon. " Voleur, dans les ombres. Frère de ccette charmante demoissselle.  
\- Madame. Je suis une dame, pas une enfant. " je capte son attention quelques secondes avant qu'il ne serre de nouveau la patte pour me couper la respiration. Bilbo se contente de hocher la tête, bouche ouverte et respirant fortement. Le pauvre, il est aussi en apnée et en manque d'air que moi.  
J'ai mal à la cage thoracique.  
Je commence à croire que je sortirais pas avec toutes mes côtes de cette charmante discussion.  
" D'où est-ce que vous venez ? " interroge Smaug, pendant qu'il avance d'un pas vers Bilbo. " Je t'écoute. "  
Ah bah super, il m'ignore maintenant. Enfin, le fait que je galère à respirer au point que je sois pas sûre de pouvoir lui répondre me fait me dire que tant mieux qu'il s'adresse à Bilbo pour le moment.  
" Heu … ' le regard du hobbit fait des allers-retour entre moi et le dragon. Je tente de le supplier du regard de parler, parce que moi j'en suis incapable. Je le vois secouer la tête, il doit se préparer à un combat mental comme avec Lobelia, je l'ai déjà vu faire ça. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu faire cependant, c'était beaucoup moins stressant comme situation. " Je viens de sous la colline.  
\- La colline ? " s'intéresse Smaug.  
Je ne vois plus le hobbit, ma vue est caché par l'énorme tête du dragon qui l'a approché de son interlocuteur. Je profite de sa temporaire distraction pour regarder partout autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me dégager de là ? Ou qu'est-ce qui pourrait aider Bilbo ?  
" Et mon chemin m'a mené sous les collines et par-dessus les collines. " j'entends la voix de Bilbo faire des trémolos, il fait mine de rire alors qu'on entend bien qu'il est mort de trouille. Ce hobbit a tellement de cran. Je lui envie presque son assurance. " Et … Et par les airs. Je suis le marcheur invisible.  
\- Impresssionnant. Quoi d'autres prétends-tu être ? "  
La main de la wyverne se desserre enfin. Il est … distrait ? Sans rire ? Continue Bilbo ! Doucement, de peur de le faire réagir, je gigote pour me défaire de son emprise et commence à escalader sa main. Il n'a pas l'air de me sentir.  
" Je suis … " commence Bilbo pendant que le dragon grogne, lui soufflant de l'air à la figure. " Porteur de chance. Inventeur d'énigme.  
\- De charmants titres. Continue. "  
De façon surprenante, il est tellement prit dans sa discussion qu'il ne me sens pas être maintenant accroupis sur sa main. Bilbo me jette des regards paniqués, mais semble prêt à continuer à faire distractions.  
Le soutien fraternel ne connaît aucune limite.  
Faut que je continue de me concentrer à bouger doucement, maintenant que je suis dégagé de la main, faut que je trouve comment descendre.  
" Monteur de tonneau.  
\- De tonneau ? Voilà qui est intéresssant. " Et sur ses mots, d'un vif geste il m'envoie valser sur Bilbo qui s'écroule sous mon poids. " Eet vos petits camarades nains ? " En fait, le chat s'amuse avec deux souris. Il m'a senti me dégager, j'en suis sûr. " Où se cachent-ils ? " Je me redresse vivement et relève rapidement Bilbo qui tremble. " Ils vous ont envoyés faire leur sale besogne pendant qu'ils sont tapi dehors. "  
Je dois trembler aussi, mais tous mes sens sont focaliser sur l'énorme créature en face de nous qui d'un coup de queue fait tomber un énorme pilier sur le tas d'or et résonne dans toute la montagne.  
" Croyez-vous que je ne savais pas que ce jour viendrait ?! " sa patte atterrit juste à côté de nous, nous frôlant pendant qu'on reste tétanisé face à lui. Bilbo m'écrase la main. " Qu'une bande de nains hypocrites reviendraient en rampant à la montagne ?! "  
Sa voix devient de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passent. Il s'agite également sur ses pattes. Il est furieux. Ses épaules s'entrechoquent contre un nouveau pilier qui s'effondre.  
Okay, c'est sans aucun doute le bon moment pour …  
" Cour ! " j'hurle aussi fort que je peux en traînant d'une main Bilbo vers ce que je pense être la sortie. On se retrouve rapidement enseveli sous un tas d'or. L'un de nous a trébuché. Je saurais pas dire qui vu qu'on ne se lâche pas la main.  
" Le roi sous la montagne est mort ! J'ai pris son trône ! "  
Quand on ressort on est juste sous ses griffes. Mon chat. Au secours. C'est Bilbo qui me traîne derrière lui.  
" J'ai mangé son peuple ! Comme un loup parmi les moutons ... "  
On est maintenant en train de descendre quatre à quatre un escalier. La sortie était pas en haut d'un escalier ? Mais pendant que je me retourne, je me retrouve quasiment nez à nez avec le dragon et hurle. Bilbo me tire rapidement vers lui, sans même me regarder.  
Fuir, okay, bon plan.  
Je sens du vent derrière moi et sans réfléchir, Bilbo saute avec moi loin de l'escalier. On atterrit durement dans l'or et glissons quelques secondes en hurlant.  
" Je tue où je veux, quand je veux. "  
On surfe et tombe toujours plus vite en bas de la pente.  
" Mon armure est de fer. " Enfin, une fois sous un genre de structure, notre chute s'arrête soudainement. Le sol tremble alors qu'on voit se poser sur notre toit temporaire le dragon.  
" Nulle lame ne peut me transpercer. " grogne-t-il en tournant au-dessus de nous.  
Si, une.  
Une peut le transpercer.  
J'espère que Bard réussira à tirer sur le dragon correctement.  
" C'est Écu-de-chêne ! Ce sale nain usurpateur ! " De sous notre abri, on observe la queue du dragon passer devant nous, immobile. C'est idiot de penser qu'il nous verra pas, il sait très bien où on s'est planqué. " Ils vous a envoyé prendre l'Arkenstone n'est-ce pas ? "  
Ah oui, la pierre, je l'avais presque oublié avec tout ça.  
" Non ! Non, non. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. " s'écrie Bilbo qui tente de faire un pas en avant, mais je l'empêche de s'éloigner de moi.  
De la main qui n'est pas dans celle de Bilbo, je porte une main au col de mon tee-shirt, Bilbo me regarde avec des yeux effrayés pendant que je baisse le dit vêtement et lui montre coincé dans mon décolleté la pierre qui brille de mille feux. Non, mon but n'était pas de te faire un strip-tease, t'inquiètes. Il serre ma main et hoche la tête, pour me signifier qu'il a vu et je replace rapidement mes vêtements. Il s'agirait pas de la perdre maintenant.  
" Inutile de nier. Il y a longtemps que j'ai deviné ses viles intentions. " Une main griffu de dragons passe près de nous et on court rapidement se cacher derrière un pilier de notre structure. " Mais peu importe. La quête d'Écu-de-Chêne échouera. Les ténèbres approchent. Elles envahiront tous les coins de cette terre. "  
Le dragon nous tourne autour et se baisse sur ses quatre pattes pour tenter de nous voir. On retient notre souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer tout en étant totalement essoufflé. De la sueur coule le long des tempes de Bilbo. Je dois pas vraiment être mieux. On est maintenant derrière un des piliers de la structure sous laquelle on se cache.  
" On se sert de vous. Vous n'êtes que le moyen d'arriver à ses fins. "  
Oui, c'est à ça justement que ça sert un contrat de travail. Voyons. Je roule des yeux en soufflant avant que je regarde. La seule échappatoire qu'on a de cet endroit, c'est là où est Smaug. Fabuleux.  
" Le pleutre Écu-de-Chêne a estimé la valeur de votre vie et à juger qu'elles ne valaient … rien "  
Bilbo me fixe, comme pour chercher à être rassuré. Je lui serre la main et lui sourit. Tout va bien. Je cherche à lui dire. Il secoue alors la tête comme pour chasser une idée avant de me sourire aussi. Il est encore totalement affolé. Moi aussi, je dois dire.  
" Que vous as-t-il promis ? Une part du trésor ? " et il envoie en effet valser une pluie de pièces sur nous. Je me colle à Bilbo qui m'enserre dans ses bras, pour me protéger. " Comme si il pouvait en disssposer. Je ne me séparerais pas d'une ssseule pièce d'or ! Pas la moindre parcelle ! "  
On l'entend bouger au-dessus de nous. Je scanne les alentours plus intensément. La sortie ?  
Où est la sortie ?!  
" Mes crocs sont des épées ! " Boom. Il danse une gigue irlandaise ou quoi ?!  
" Mes griffes des lances ! " Boom. On se retrouve malgré nous projeter au sol.  
" Mes ailes un ouragan ! " Boom.  
Et Bilbo me tire le bras pour attirer mon attention. De notre position allongée, on peut observer Smaug se dresser de toute sa hauteur et sous son bras-aile gauche, près du cœur on aperçoit qu'il lui manque une chose à sa carapace : une écaille. Celle délogée par Grand-père Bard ?  
Nulle doute.  
Je hoche la tête en regardant Bilbo.  
J'ai vu.  
" Notre petit jeu s'arrête là. " Je couine de peur en entendant ça. Bilbo commence à nous relever. " Alors dites-moi, comment veux-tu mourir ?! " Et sur ses mots, ses crocs et sa gueule nous éclaire d'une lumière orangée et on le voit descendre sur nous, passant sous notre abri pendant que j'hurle " Vieille et ridée après une vie bien remplie ! "  
Bilbo me tire vivement et on détale comme des lapins pendant qu'on sent sur nos talons le feu nous lécher de près.  
Bilbo pivote plus vite que la lumière, heureusement qu'il me tire sinon je n'arriverais pas à le suivre. Heureusement, on est arrivé en bas du trésor et très peu de pièces nous trahissent dans notre passage.  
Enfin, on est visible, donc le dragon est de nouveau sur nos talons et ne semble pas trop galérer à nous suivre.  
Brusquement, on est sur un escalier pendant qu'un nouveau feu nous cache de sa vue, juste le temps de tourner dans un couloir.  
Dans notre dos, Smaug continue de s'agiter.

" Vite ! " m'encourage Bilbo. Genre, je vais m'arrêter et aller faire un câlin au dragon ! Mais je me contente de courir derrière lui, à moitié traîné. On passe régulièrement par des genres de balcon qui donnent sur le trésor.  
Okay, on remonte en haut.  
" Vous êtes vivant ?  
\- Thorïn !  
\- Plus pour très longtemps !  
\- Vous allez bien ?!  
\- Il faut filer, plus tard les discussions !  
\- Le dragon arrive ! "  
Et sur ça, je prends la main de Thorïn et Bilbo nous traîne tous les deux. J'entends le roi nain dégainer son épée, mais il nous suit tout de même à toute vitesse. Sa main finit par me lâcher et je le vois courir à nos côtés. On arrive à un autre balcon et sans prévenir, le reste de la compagnie est avec nous. J'ai envie de hurler de joie, mais Bilbo me tire un coup sec sur le bras pour me tenir derrière les nains qui eux sont armés, contrairement à nous. Aucun de nous n'a pensé à sortir nos couteaux ou épées respectives. Il faut dire que contre Smaug elles ne font pas le poids.  
Le dragon nous repère et soudainement court vers nous, grognant monstrueusement.  
" Vous brûlerez ! " déclare-t-il alors que sa cage thoracique prend une teinte magmatique. Tous les nains hurlent en cœur et se jettent dans le trésor. On roule, Bofur hurle le nom de Bilbo pendant que je perds sa main et que j'entends Nori hurler mon nom. Pas le temps de discuter, une autre main la remplace et Nori me tire dans un genre de tunnel avec les autres de la compagnie.

On arrive dans une genre de salle à manger où débarque Thorïn, la cape en feu. Ni une ni deux, il se roule et jette dans un coin de la pièce l'habit enflammé.  
" Ne restons pas là ! " ordonne Thorïn, qui ne se laisse faire devant rien, pas même un dragon.  
" Comment on tue un dragon ? " s'inquiète Fíli pendant qu'on cours je ne sais pas où, je me contente de suivre, à moitié tiré par Nori.  
" Facile ! " je tente et Nori et Kíli me regarde derrière l'épaule. " On se met en face et on hurle Fus Ro Dah ! " il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel Thorïn ralenti et me regarde " Et après on mange son âme ! "  
" Désolée de te décevoir Charlotte. Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça dans notre monde. " explique Fíli, sérieux alors que Kíli a l'air horrifié à l'idée de manger une âme dragon.  
Aucun humour.

On se croirait dans la cage d'escalier de Poudlard.  
J'ai aucune idée d'où on est, mais Thorïn et Balïn savent où on va, alors on suit tous respectueusement les ordres et les directions.  
" Shhh ! " nous arrête soudainement Thorïn. On arrive sur un genre de pont et je n'entends aucun bruit, pourtant. Pourquoi il nous fait nous taire ?  
" Nous avons réussi à le semer. " se réjouit Dori.  
Pas si vite.  
" Non. " murmure Dwalïn qui est sur la même idée que moi. " Il est bien trop malin. "  
" Où va-t-on maintenant ? " s'inquiète Bilbo en regardant tour à tour les membres de la compagnie.  
" Dans la salle des gardes ouest. " Très précis, merci, je sais exactement où c'est " Il y a peut-être une issue.  
\- C'est trop haut. " contredit Balïn avant que j'ai pu demander où c'était. " Nous n'avons aucune chance pa-  
\- C'est notre seule chance … Il faut essayer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? " je murmure dans ma barbe. Sur la pointe des pieds, Thorïn commence à avancer et on commence à le suivre.  
On est sur nos gardes, mais pour mon plus grand plaisir, il n'y a pas un chat. Soudain, une pièce tombe et l'on s'immobilise. Bilbo fouille ses poches pour vérifier que rien n'est tombé. Mais d'autres pièces tombent et doucement, je lève la tête. Dingue comment un dragon peut être plus silencieux qu'un nain.  
Personne ne pipe un seul mot.  
Pourvu qu'il ne nous ait pas vus.  
On regarde Thorïn. On est tous terrorisé et aucun de nous ne sait quoi faire. Heureusement, notre leader sait et nous fait signe de le suivre. Ce qu'on fait sans bruit.  
Avant de se remettre à courir dans un couloir.

On arrive finalement dans une salle, sans doute la fameuse salle des gardes si j'en crois la décoration murale juste au-dessus qui représente deux gardes nains avec des lances. Avant que je puisse entrer, je rentre en collision avec Dwalïn.  
" Alors … C'est fini. Il n'y a aucune issue. " je regarde par-dessus son épaule.  
Des … cadavres fossilisés, préservés par le temps.  
Je suis stupéfié sur place.  
" Les derniers des nôtres … " souffle Balïn.  
Il y a des femmes. Des … c'est des enfants ça ?  
" Ils ont dû venir ici … espérant l'impossible. "  
Oui, des femmes et des enfants, des nains, des familles entières sans doute. Ils sont mort ici. Dans quelles conditions ? Je tremble d'une rage muette.  
Smaug n'est pas qu'un reptile venu voler un trésor à un roi malade. Il a détruit des peuples entiers dans son sillage. Au fonds, je le savais bien toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait. Jamais ça ne m'avait autant frapper qu'à ce moment. Je serre mes poings et me recule d'un pas, pour ne plus être collée à Dwalïn.  
Smaug DOIT mourir.  
" Nous pourrions tenter d'atteindre les mines. " étrangement, il a pas l'air convaincu. Je secoue la tête. Priorité, Charlotte. C'est pas le moment de paniquer ou d'être aveuglé par la rage. " Nous pourrions survivre quelques jours.  
\- Non " coupe Thorïn en s'avançant vers les corps. " Je ne mourrais pas comme ça. Recroquevillé. Luttant pour respirer. " il se retourne soudainement vers nous, l'image même du leader qu'on a suivi jusque-là et qui ne nous abandonnera quoi qu'il arrive " Allons vers les forges.  
\- Il nous verra.  
\- Sûre comme la mort.  
\- Pas si on se sépare. " j'adore sa possitive-attitude. C'est l'idée. Allez, on fait tout pour survivre.  
" Thorïn, nous n'y arriverons pas.  
\- Certain y arriverons peut-être. Attirez-le dans les forges. Nous tuerons le dragon. Si cela doit finir dans les flammes alors nous brûlerons tous ensemble. "  
Ça, c'est du discours de leader.  
" Du bêkar ! " je lance soudainement en levant un poing au ciel. Mon cri est repris par les nains, puis par Bilbo qui répète en yaourt, peu sûr de ce qu'il dit, mais galvanisé par notre soudaine bonne humeur et accès d'espoir. Avant qu'on ne détale tous dans les couloirs en suivant les instructions de Thorïn.

" Fuyez … Fuyez pour rester en vie. " nous salue le dragon dès qu'il nous aperçoit. On s'est déjà séparé en groupe. Bilbo est parti avec Balïn et Thorïn.  
" Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher. "  
On entends derrière nous hurler Bombur, Ori et Dori qui sont partie ensemble. Je croise des doigts dans ma course pour espérer que tout le monde va bien. Dans le film, tout le monde survit, mais qui dit que dans mon univers alternatif, c'est le cas ? Dwalïn s'arrête subitement et je lui rentre dedans. " Hé ! " hurle-t-il, mais c'est pas sur moi ni sur Nori, mais plutôt sur le dragon. Qui est en train de se pencher dangereusement vers le groupe d'Ori. " Gros bulot hydrocéphale ! " je l'insulte aussi fort que je le peux.  
" Ici ! " continue Dwalïn qui frappe subitement l'épaule de Nori qui me tire par le bras pour me faire détaler pendant que je lâche un petit cri. Une de ses pattes tombe juste derrière moi et je hurle une nouvelle fois.  
" Si je meurs, dites à la compagnie que je l'aime !  
Tu vas pas mourir ! COURS ! " m'encourage Dwalïn pendant que Nori me tire de plus belle.  
On est dans un couloir subsidiaire et je crois entendre le dragon cracher son feu.

Arrivé dans la forge, j'entends Bilbo hurler et Ori se jette dans les bras de Nori, le forçant à me lâcher.  
" On est tous là ? " je m'inquiète, mais en survolant la forge je ne vois ni Bifur, ni Glóïn, ni Thorïn. Ça réponds à ma question.  
" On fait quoi ?  
\- On reste séparer ! " hurle Balïn qui arrive dans la forge.  
On voit du coin de l'œil le dragon passer, il doit pourchasser quelqu'un.  
" Thorïn ! " hurle lointainement la voix du guerrier chauve. On sait qui Smaug poursuit maintenant. Nori suit sans hésiter Dwalïn, mais Dori m'attrape par la manche et m'empêche de suivre.  
" Tu changes de groupe ! " m'ordonne-t-il en me faisant reculer.  
Je hoche rapidement la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris. Pas le temps de réfléchir, on écoute ceux qui savent. Pas moi dans ce cas.

D'ici, on entend hurler, des mécanismes s'enclencher et les bruits terrifiants du dragon.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Thorïn arrive juste derrière Dwalïn en traînant Nori.  
" Le plan ne marchera pas. " décrète Dwalïn qui est très calme au vu de la situation. " Les fours sont plus froids que froid. "  
Nori est à côté de nous et tape sur l'épaule d'Ori pour le rassurer, tout en me faisant un rapide clin d'œil. Je grogne silencieusement, genre la situation est totalement adapté à la drague. Il choisit son moment.  
" Il a raison, nous n'avons pas de feu assez fort pour qu'il puisse s'embraser. " réfléchis à haute voix Balïn.  
" Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe aussi facilement ! " commence à hurler Thorïn en s'approchant des grilles de la forge. Toute la compagnie regarde le leader, terrorisé. On entend Smaug bouger dans la montagne. " Tu es devenu lent et gras sur tes vieux jours. Limace. "  
On a une belle vue sur le dragon maintenant et je sens mes genoux faire des castagnettes. Dire que je suis terrorisé est un bel euphémisme.  
Soudain Kíli court juste au flanc de son oncle et hurle " Fus Ro Da ! " Je dirais que c'est un magnifique cri de dragon qui a pour effet de faire s'immobiliser deux secondes la wyvern pendant que Kíli hurle " Ça ne marche pas ! "  
Il m'a cru !  
" À l'abri ! " hurle Thorïn en poussant vivement son neveu plus loin vers nous. " Vite ! " je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et suis sans hésiter Ori. Tout le monde hurle des ordres et rapidement, on est chacun derrière un barreau de la grille pour voir de chaque côté de nous du feu passé. On se croirait sur une grille de barbecue géant à la vertical. Je sens la grille me brûler le dos, je sens ma peau cuire et durcir au point d'être douloureuse. Je sens aussi une horrible odeur de cochon grillé. Je crois que certains poils sont en train d'être carbonisé.  
Quand le feu s'arrête, une explosion devant nous réveille la forge. Au moins, avoir cuit aura servit à quelques choses.  
Telle des dominos, les autres forges se mettent en marche. De nouveau, on court en avant, pendant que Smaug commence à s'attaquer à la grille.  
" Bombur, actionne la soufflerie. Vas-y ! " ordonne notre leader, décidé à tout faire pour perdre le dragon. Je vois des éclats bleues sortir des forges quelques instants plus tard pendant qu'un horrible grincement retentit et ça ne vient pas du dragon.  
" Bilbo ! Là-haut ! " j'entends hurler pendant que Dori nous propulse Ori et moi derrière une des forges, hors de vue du dragon.  
Cela n'empêche pas Thorïn d'arriver à notre niveau.  
" Balïn, tu sais toujours faire une flamme éclair ?  
\- Oui, j'te fais ça en moins de deux. " et il court derrière nous " Venez. " c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut à Ori et moi pour le suivre, Dori dans notre sillage.

On entend les derniers grincements de la grille. Smaug est maintenant à notre portée. Ou nous à la sienne.

On est dans une arrière-salle qui ressemble à une salle de chimie, mais tout labellisé en Khuzdul.  
" Où est le souffre ? " s'agite Balïn, Ori et Dori s'agitent également.  
" Je sais pas lire Khuzdul ! " je me plains impuissante, pour la première fois de ma vie regrettant énormément de n'avoir jamais pris le temps d'apprendre correctement une langue de fiction. J'suis nulle en chimie, jamais je pourrais espérer les aider avec mes connaissances.  
" Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? " s'inquiète Dori dans le dos d'Ori.  
" Oui ! Charlotte écrase. " et Ori me précipite dans les bras un genre de broyeur. Je ne réfléchis même pas au fait que petit Ori vient de me donner un ordre et écrase avec acharnement les genres de billes que j'ai dans le broyeur en poudre.

J'entends parfois rire Balïn pendant que je suis les instructions du scribe à la lettre : mettre ça là, mélanger, écraser. Je ne réfléchis pas et suis un méli-mélo de geste qui me dépasse. Mais à quatre paires de bras, on ira plus vite à faire les flammes éclairs, quoi que ce soit.

Un fracas de bruit nous parvient de la salle des forges, puis un cri de dragon. On relève tous la tête quelques instants avant de se dépêcher de retourner à nos tâches.

" À la queue-leu-leu ! " hurle Balïn pendant que Dori me positionne juste devant une des fenêtres de ce que j'appelle la salle de chimie. Balïn me balance un genre de bouteille fermé par un morceau de liège que je lance comme je peux au pauvre Ori qui rattrape ça magnifiquement et le lance à Dori qui lance ça … sur Smaug. Cela fait une lumière blanche et le déstabilise.  
Okay, c'est des genres de cocktails molotov, mais qui fait des éclairs et pas du feu.  
Joli les nains !  
On en lance plusieurs comme ça, à chaque fois Smaug trébuche d'un pas.  
On voit des cailloux tomber brutalement sur le dragon. Il s'effondre quelques instants avant de faire volte-face et grogner. Ori lance notre dernier flamme éclair sur le dragon qui tourne en rond telle un chien après sa queue.

On entend de nouveau des mécanismes fonctionner avant de voir des éclairs jaunes de partout. L'or. De l'or fondue coule dans la fonderie.  
On entend Thorïn donner un ordre, mais avec tous les bruits de dragons et de forge, impossible de comprendre ce qu'il dit.  
On voit néanmoins notre leader courir avec une brouette. Avant de l'utiliser comme bateau sur la rivière d'or.  
Je sais bien que les nains sont relativement intolérants au froid comme au chaud, mais … L'or ça fonds pas genre à une énorme chaleur ? Ça doit lui brûler les mains ? Et comment ça se fait que la brouette fonde pas ?  
Je secoue vivement la tête. C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions.

On sort tous de notre cachette pour rentrer en collisions avec Nori qui me prends avec Ori dans ses bras. Bien vite, Bifur, Glóïn et Bofur court aider Bombur et on se retrouve tous à leur côté.  
C'est un fourmillement de questions pour savoir si tout le monde va bien en dehors de Thorïn et Bilbo qu'on a vu partir s'occuper du dragon.  
" Rejoignons-les. " ordonne Dwalïn et Balïn en cœur avant qu'on se mette tous à courir derrière eux.  
On arrive dans la salle qui ressemble à un grand hall avec plein de bannières où se trouve Smaug, Bilbo et Thorïn, ils discutent tranquillement avec lui, mais j'écoute que d'une oreille, concentrée sur les gestes de Balïn que je ne comprends pas, ça doit être la version gestuelle du Khuzdul. Je suis d'ailleurs prise par Bombur qui me place devant lui et me met dans les mains une énorme chaîne qui est sur la statue. Okay, donc je tire au signal. Je hoche la tête rapidement et me concentre sur la voix de Thorïn. Je sais pas ce qui est le signal, mais je le saurais bien assez vite.  
" Ce n'est pas ton royaume " crache Thorïn " C'est le royaume des nains, c'est l'or des nains, c'est la maison des nains et nous allons avoir notre vengeance. "  
Je sens les mouvements du dragon se rapprocher de nous.  
" Ibrê' zuldul ! " hurle soudainement Thorïn et sans hésiter je tire sur ma chaîne, aider par Bombur. Un à un, des nœuds de ferraille explosent et libèrent la statue.  
Donc, c'était un moule. On vient de démouler un magnifique nain géant tout en or. De derrière la statue, on ne voit rien et on se regroupe tous à l'entrée du couloir par lequel on est arrivé dans la salle du roi.  
On entend juste le souffle du dragon, mais il a l'air calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
Sans prévenir, la statue coule sur elle-même et le dragon feule.  
Dwalïn et Dori nous repoussent dans le couloir. On observe la statue se déverser en torrent sur le dragon qui ne recule pas assez vite. La salle a maintenant un magnifique sol en or et toute la compagnie se fige. Le dragon n'est plus ? Je serre la main de Nori, parce que je sais que c'est une fausse joie. Nori n'a pas le temps de tourner la tête vers moi que de nouveau on entend le dragon hurler et on le voit sortir du sol.  
" VENGENCE ! " Smaug pas content. " Vengence ! " Pas content du tout. Il est étrangement magnifique dorée et perlant des gouttes d'or sur son passage. Il court vers le balcon. " Tu vas en voir une, de vengence ! " rumine-t-il. On le voit faire un nouveau trou dans la porte principal d'Érebor. Parce que visiblement, il ne pouvait pas passer par le trou qu'il avait déjà fait. Saleté de dragon. On ne le voit plus et je suis étrangement soulagé de savoir que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

J'entends hurler Bilbo.

" Bilbo ! " j'hurle à mon tour et me jette sur ce qui était la structure du moule pour descendre le plus vite possible. Heureusement, sur les bords l'or ne s'est pas encore étendu. Je cours derrière lui en espérant le rattraper.  
Derrière nous j'entends les nains hurler, mais je sais qu'ils vont bien, ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas du hobbit.

On est dehors, mais il ne s'arrête pas.

" Bilbo ! " j'hurle de nouveau, il se retourne vaguement pour me voir, mais reprend sa course de plus belle.  
Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois sur une statue brisée au sol où il a une vue complète sur Lacville.  
Je trébuche à côté de lui pour voir Smaug glisser dans l'air vers la ville. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Bilbo. Je voudrais bien lui dire que tout va bien aller, mais en fait, je sais bien que non.  
Certes, Smaug va mourir.  
Mais combien de gens avec lui ?  
Quoi que j'en dise, la ville va être ravagé par le feu.

" Charlotte ? Qu'avons-nous fait ? " murmure-t-il sans décrocher ses yeux du dragon.  
" On a récupéré Érebor. " je murmure, parce que je sais pas trop quoi dire.  
Bilbo est allongé sur la statue. Doucement, accroupis à côté de lui, je le force à venir se lover dans mes bras. Son regard ne quitte jamais le dragon, mais il se laisse faire.  
C'est égoïste, mais maintenant que je sais que j'ai survécu à Smaug, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Ce fut une nuit bien agitée. Trop agité et plus d'une fois j'ai vu la mort me rejoindre.  
Alors je serre mon frère contre moi, assise sur un reste de statue, sous le ciel étoilée.  
Un à un, les nains de la compagnie nous rejoignent, mais pas un ne nous dérange, ils observent juste le spectacle à venir.


	65. La vengeance de Smaug

**Musique du chapitre (identifiant de vidéo Youtube) : Týr - Dreams JBjOe7cbBq4**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64  
La vengeance de Smaug**

* * *

On a survécu à un dragon.

J'ai survécu à un dragon.

La tête enfoncée dans le cou de Bilbo, je rigole en silence. Je suis hystérique : j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai survécu à Smaug.  
Je suis vivante.  
La vie, c'est dingue.  
La vie, c'est fort.  
Le plus important, c'est d'être pas mort.

" On verra mieux de la colline au corbeau. " annonce Balïn que j'entends s'éloigner avec d'autres nains.

Bilbo me repousse doucement après m'avoir serré contre lui.  
" J'ai besoin de mieux voir. " Je le laisse alors partir non sans avoir serré sa main une dernière fois et regarde vaguement la ville s'écrouler sous le feu.

Je suis en vie, mais combien sont mort par notre faute ? Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.  
Je suis en vie.

Certains sont mort.

" Et maintenant ? " c'est Nori qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le reste de la compagnie est partie observer de plus haut. On est seul sur notre morceau de statue, à observer le carnage de Smaug.  
Oui, et maintenant ?  
" On a une chance de tuer Smaug ? " j'entends une inquiétude dans sa voix.  
" Non. " je murmure et je le sens se crisper, alors je continue de parler " On a rempli notre rôle, on a repris Érebor et chassé le dragon. Maintenant, c'est aux hommes de finir ce qu'ils ont commencé.  
\- Et on les laisse … mourir ? " sa voix est étranglée.  
Je l'entends déglutir. Je hoche la tête. Je suis pas certaine qu'il me voit, mais j'arrive pas à vocaliser mes pensées. Oui, on les laisse faire notre travail. On les laisse mourir. Sans rien faire.  
" Mais … Smaug …  
\- Va mourir, pas de soucis. On a bien repris Érebor. " je le rassure rapidement.  
J'ai survécu un dragon, maintenant, plus qu'une bataille et après, il sera temps de décider de ce que je veux faire en terre du milieu de ma vie.  
Mon regard glisse doucement vers la compagnie. Thorïn observe le long lac, une main sur l'épaule de Bilbo.

Et maintenant ? Est-ce que Thorïn va tout de même succomber au mal du dragon ? Ou est-ce que ma gemme le protégera encore ? Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ?  
Ma présence, qui est pourtant un énorme changement dans la matrice, n'a pas trop changé grand chose, des détails ici et là et voilà. Est-ce que le destin est trop fixe pour que je change le destin de la terre du milieu ? Mais j'ai été envoyé ici avec une gemme magique pour changer tout ça. Bilbo a survécu au voyage (même si j'avais pas trop de doute). J'ai survécu tout ça. Ma présence ici n'a pas fini d'avoir des conséquences. Je serre mes poings sur mes genoux. J'ai encore trois amis à sauver.  
J'ai pas été envoyé pour rien ou pour juste me faire des amis.  
J'ai encore une armée à défoncer.

" À quoi t'es en train de réfléchir ? " me coupe dans mes résolutions Nori qui me regarde à moitié-inquiet, à moitié-souriant.  
" Eh. À comment j'ai encore des popotins à buter avant de pouvoir dire que j'ai réussis à survivre au hobbit. " et pour l'empêcher de m'en demander plus je me lève et m'éloigne en trottinant vers la compagnie en me mordant la joue. J'en ai dit plus que ce que je ne voulais sur l'instant, mais bon, après tout, c'pas comme si j'avais dit beaucoup de choses au final.  
Et il va falloir que je leur dise tout, relativement vite. J'vais jamais pouvoir changer le cours d'une guerre à moi seule.  
Je pense que le moment que je vide mon sac approche.

J'arrive aux côtés de la compagnie sur le promontoire où ils sont tous.  
Smaug survole la ville. Toute la compagnie n'ose pas respirer. Je regarde de côté Fíli, Kíli, Óïn et Bofur. Très égoïstement, en regardant Smaug cracher son feu destructeur sur la ville je suis heureuse de les savoir avec nous et pas là-bas. Je croise les doigts et prie : faites que le plus de gens possible survive au massacre et que Bard tue rapidement le dragon.  
Avec de la chance, le fait d'avoir averti Bard a aidé à sauver une grande partie de la population.  
La ville brille déjà tristement sur le lac qui paraît d'autant plus noir en comparaison. D'ici, on entend vaguement des cloches sonner au lointain. Toute la compagnie observe immobile, tremblant en écoutant les rugissements du dragon.  
" Pauvre gens … " se lamente Balïn. Ori se retient de pleurer, ses deux frères ont chacun une main sur ses épaules. Je vois Nori me faire un signe indistinct de la tête avant qu'il ne regarde son jeune frère. Thorïn a une main sur chacune des épaules de ses neveux.  
" Alors, c'est ça … le feu d'un dragon. " j'entends souffler Kíli. Bilbo se retourne vers moi, implorant. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je dise ? Je me contente de lui prendre la main et de la serrer. Je peux pas faire grand chose de plus. Son regard retourne sur la ville.  
Est-ce que ça serait pas le moment opportun de tout dire ?  
Non, ça les rassurerait pas vraiment et j'ai trop à dire pour que ça soit pendant qu'on est tous crevé en train d'observer des gens mourir et tout perdre. Va falloir que je prenne le taureau par les cornes et très vite cependant, ça peut plus vraiment attendre ...

La cloche arrête subitement de sonner.  
Tous les nains frémissent.  
" C'est … bon signe ? " demande Ori.  
Personne ne lui répond. Personne ne sait.  
Même pas moi.  
On observe une nouvelle partie de la ville en feu s'effondrer dans l'eau pendant que le dragon se pose à un autre endroit de la ville. Son attention est portée sur une tour et il grogne dessus, même si d'ici on ne discerne pas ce qu'il dit. Avec une lenteur désespérante, il avance vers ladite tour.  
Bard ? J'espère que c'est lui. Je croise de nouveau les doigts.  
Faites que ça soit lui.  
Faites qu'il vise bien et qu'il voit l'écaille délogé par son ancêtre.  
On l'a vu tantôt avec Bilbo, mais impossible de lui dire.  
Un nouveau rugissement du dragon retentit, plus fort que les autres retentit. Il a l'air furieux et sa démarche accélère. Il prend son envol et rase la ville.  
On le voit s'effondrer.  
" Bard ! " je murmure, mais suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter Bilbo.  
Smaug s'élance vers le ciel et ses rugissements sont maintenant entrecoupés. On dirait qu'il geint. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.  
Bard a réussi ?  
Le dragon continue d'essayer de monter, mais il bat des ailes comme un oiseau blessé.  
Doucement, son chatoiement rouge s'estompe et on le discerne à peine dans la nuit noire.  
" Il a réussi. " je murmure plus fort.  
Bard a touché Smaug.  
On le voit retomber lourdement sur la ville, immobile dans sa chute.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " demande Ori en se relevant du sol où il était assis. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?  
Il est tombé. " explique Bilbo en avançant pour mieux voir vers la rambarde du poste où nous sommes. " Je l'ai vu. "  
Nori me jette un coup d'œil, comme pour me demander confirmation et je lui souris.  
" Il est mort. " annonce Bilbo. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais tous les nains sont derrière lui et sont prêts à espérer que ça soit vrai.  
Il se retourne alors vers la compagnie. " Smaug est mort. "  
On entend Ori rire nerveusement et il se jette dans les bras de Dori.  
" Par ma barbe ! Il dit vrai ! " s'exclame Dwalïn, à moitié sur la rambarde pour mieux voir au milieu des flammes la carcasse du dragon.  
" Regardez ! " attire notre attention Glóïn, tout le monde se tourne vers lui. " Les corbeaux d'Érebor s'en reviennent vers la montagne ! " et tout le monde regarde le ciel avec lui pour en effet voir des corbeaux qui hurlent et volent vers la montagne.  
À croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça.  
" La nouvelle va se répandre. Bientôt, tout le monde en terre du milieu saura … que le dragon est mort ! " et sur ces mots, Balïn tape amicalement le dos de Thorïn. Tout le monde rit nerveusement et félicite tout le monde, surtout Thorïn, maintenant effectivement roi sous la montagne.  
Bilbo se jette littéralement dans mes bras.  
" Charlotte ! On a réussi ! " et il me tapote nerveusement l'épaule en s'éloignant d'un pas, il regarde ma poitrine en rougissant. Je lui fais un clin d'œil pour me moquer. Je rigole avant de me tourner vers Thorïn.  
" Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me montrer la salle du trône, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Pourquoi ? " il lève un sourcil pendant que tout le monde nous regarde. On était en train de se féliciter, mon envie soudaine de bouger est étrange.  
" J'aimerais bien voir Érebor sans dragon et ça fait un bon endroit pour commencer une visite avant qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire après, non ? " ma réponse est pas la meilleure, mais étrangement, ça convainc le roi qui me sourit.  
" En effet, ça serait un honneur que de montrer à nos hobbits ce qu'ils ont aider à récupérer. " et il place sans trop de ménagement ma main contre son bras pour me conduire de façon très galante vers la grande porte. De son bras libre, il emmène Bilbo avec nous, la main dans le creux de son dos.

Thorïn est silencieux pendant le trajet, mais je le vois sourire et ses yeux brillent. On dirait un enfant le matin de noël qui ne sait pas s'il doit sauter partout ou courir vers son cadeau.  
Derrière nous, la compagnie suit en chantant en Khuzdul, riant et félicitant mille fois Bilbo qui s'est mit légèrement en retrait. Je souris en les regardant avant de reporter mon attention sur les pierres qui m'entourent : charger d'histoire et de pictogramme.  
" Tu sais, quand on a quitté notre montagne, mon hall en Ered Luin, je n'osais pas espérer qu'on récupérerait vraiment Érebor. Et puis, Gandalf m'a donné une clé et une carte, on a embauché un cambrioleur, puis une étrangère d'un autre monde nous a rejoint et nous y voilà … " sur ses mots, on passe la grande porte. " Érebor est de nouveau un royaume nain. "  
Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire, heureuse.  
" Je pensais pas vraiment survivre à l'aventure, mais tous nos efforts valent amplement le fait de pouvoir visiter Érebor sans avoir un dragon aux fesses. " Ça le fait rire.  
On arrive alors sur un pont de pierre, dans une immense salle bordée de statue imposante de nain.  
" Chaque roi qui a gouverné à Érebor nous protège. " explique-t-il en suivant mon regard qui détaille les nains de pierres.  
" Dis, la statue d'or qui a coulé, c'était … Thror … ? " la question me turlupine depuis que j'ai vu le film, la barbe ressemblait beaucoup. J'avoue qu'il y a une chance que ça soit pas le cas, mais vu que le film et cet univers est très proche, il y a une bonne chance que ça soit le cas.  
Il hoche la tête positivement et s'immobilise. On est arrivé juste devant le trône. Il le regarde avec déférence. C'est SON trône. Durement mérité, je dirais. Je tourne la tête pour voir toute la compagnie dans mon dos. Je souris rapidement à Bilbo et Nori avant de lâcher le bras de Thorïn.  
Sans regarder autre chose que le trône, j'avance vers lui. Mon cœur tambourine d'excitation. Doucement, je vais chercher dans ma brassière la pierre et la porte doucement devant mes yeux.  
Je suis de dos aux nains, ils ne voient pas ce que je fais et je les entends murmurer entre eux. Le cœur de la montagne. Elle est magnifique comme pierre. Elle scintille de mille étoiles.  
Je monte sur le trône, ce qui soulève un murmure indigné de certains.  
Doucement, je lève les bras et place la pierre dans son réceptacle.  
Les murmures cessent pendant que je referme la grille qui la maintient en place et la met en valeur.  
" Là, tu es de nouveau à ta place … " je murmure dans le silence pesant de la salle. Est-ce que je fais bien de la remettre à sa place ?  
Toujours aussi doucement, comme dans un rêve, je me retourne et vais prendre le poignet de Thorïn. Il me regarde quelques instants avant de me suivre. Les mains sur ses épaules, je le place assis sur le trône avant de reculer de quelques pas et de lui sourire.  
" Bienvenue Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne. " je le salue à haute-voix, avant de m'incliner. J'ai des larmes dans les yeux, le moment est solennel.  
J'ai envie de faire confiance à Thorïn et en ma gemme qui jusque-là à eut l'air de le protéger jusque-là.

On a réussi.

Bien vite, je vois la joue de Thorïn briller.  
Oh, mon chat, il pleure. Kíli et Fíli se jettent littéralement sur leur oncle et bien vite, la famille pleure.  
De joie, de soulagement. Tout ça à la fois.  
" Bienvenue mes chers neveux dans le royaume d'Érebor ! "  
Je souris en les regardant. Avant de me faire engouffrer dans un câlin collectif par toute la compagnie. Je discerne Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli nous rejoindre.  
On se croirait dans les télétubies, mais je pleure également de joie.

" Et maintenant ? " demande Dwalïn, quand tout le monde s'est relativement calmé et qu'on s'est un peu éloigné les uns des autres.

Thorïn se racle la gorge " Charlotte, Bifur, Ori et Dori, allez chercher les poneys et le matériel. Passez par la porte, Dori tu te souviens où sont les écuries ? " Dori répond en hochant positivement la tête. " Bien, placez les chevaux aux écuries. Nori, Bombur et Bofur, vous allez vérifier que les écuries sont aptes à les accueillirs et débarrasser les gravats si besoin est. Glóïn, Óïn et Dwalïn, vous allez nous monter un campement dans un endroit qui vous semble adapté et non loin de la grande-porte. Fíli, Kíli, allez chercher notre matériel à la porte secrète, puis patrouiller Érebor pour récupérer ce qui nous sera utile et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. Balïn et moi allons envoyer un message à la montagne bleue et à mon cousin Daïn, nous ne pouvons pas seul assurer la sécurité d'Érebor le temps que les nains reviennent. "  
Ça me semble un bon plan, j'acquiesce en souriant.  
On peut toujours compter sur Thorïn pour nous diriger.  
Bifur commence déjà à s'éloigner du trône, alors je le suis, bientôt accompagné par Ori et Dori.

Il a le pas rapide, mais ça va, on arrive à le suivre.  
Les corbeaux sont toujours en train de tourner au-dessus de nous.  
" Je pensais pas un jour avoir l'occasion de voir l'endroit où on grandit mes grands-frère. " raconte Ori en souriant.  
" Je pensais pas un jour voir Érebor. " je rigole avec lui.  
" Je vous ferais une visite guidée à tous les deux et Bilbo, quand on aura eut l'occasion de se poser un peu. " propose Dori.  
" Oh, mon chat, ça serait top ! " je suis ravie à l'idée d'explorer tranquillement avec Dori, j'ai encore en mémoire tout ce qu'il m'a raconté pendant notre trajet et j'ai hâte de voir tout ça en vrai.

Dori est en train de nous raconter des histoires de son enfance à Érebor quand on arrive enfin aux poneys.  
Certains sont détachés, nulle doute qu'ils ont dû paniquer en notre absence, ce fut une longue nuit et ils ont sans aucun doute vu le dragon de relativement prêt. Mais ils sont tous là, nos affaires éparpillés autour de notre ancien camp.  
Cela n'empêche pas le nain à la barbe blanche de continuer de raconter gaiement des anecdotes pendant qu'on rassemble les montures et le matériel sur eux.

Une heure après, le silence est retombée sur notre groupe, mais on accompagne le troupeau de poneys vers le royaume d'Érebor. On est fatigué. Beaucoup de courses et d'émotion cette nuit.  
Mon estomac profite du silence relatif pour entamer un chant de baleine.  
Bifur me regarde avec des gros yeux pendant qu'Ori rigole et que Dori déclare " Je crois que quelqu'un a faim. "

Dori et Bifur nous mènent vers l'écurie, où l'on rejoins Nori, Bombur et Bofur. L'endroit à l'air en relativement bon état, on est dans une allée de box qui donne sur un genre de paddock intérieur. Cependant, avec quatre poneys en mains, j'ai du mal à vraiment observer les alentours.  
On s'active pour décharger les chevaux rapidement, leur faire les sabots et les panser sommairement avant de les lâcher dans le paddock.  
Je fredonne un air de mon monde en travaillant sur nos montures.  
And at dawn on the Glittering Heath I saw it all. _(Et à l'aube sur la lande scintillante j'ai tout vu)_  
Gold lay beneath and the Dragon _(L'or se trouvait dessous et le Dragon)_  
Did meet its bane and was slain. _(A rencontré son fléau et a été tué)_  
Je fronce les sourcils, c'est une chanson parlant de dragon, c'est rigolo que le refrain me sois revenu pile maintenant.  
And at Dawn at the Valkyries' hill  
Crossing the fire, acting her will  
Was the slayer and how alive though it seems  
I was there in my dreams _(J'étais là dans mes rêves)_  
Týr se prête vraiment bien à l'ambiance du moment, c'est épique, mais doux.  
Je lâche le dernier poneys dans le paddock.  
Certains s'empressent déjà de se rouler dans la terre meuble du lieu pour se sécher, les autres se regroupent. Eux aussi sont en train de se rassurer. Ils seront bien pour la nuit.

Toute la compagnie est de nouveau autour d'un feu, dans une salle relativement vide près de la salle du trône. On est tous fatigué et lessivé, mais le cœur heureux. Bombur nous sert à chacun une assiette pleine de pomme de terre et bœuf séché.  
" Je crois n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. " déclare Bofur, tout joyeux.  
" Et on a trouvé de l'hydromel ! " pipe rapidement Kíli qui se lève avec Fíli à ses trousses.  
" Mais … genre depuis le temps ça a pas tourné au vinaigre ? " je demande curieuse.  
" Nah ! Les nains savent ce qu'il font. " annonce Dwalïn avant d'enfoncer une pomme de terre dans sa bouche.  
" Tu verras, tu n'en as jamais goûté de meilleur. " continue Balïn pour son frère pendant que les deux fils de Dís arrivent avec chacun un tonneau. Bofur et Thorïn sont rapidement à leur côté avec des verres et commencent la distribution de boissons.  
Je regarde dans le verre que m'a tendu Bofur. Les hydromels que j'ai goûtés auparavant avaient certes une couleur dorée, mais là … on dirait littéralement de l'or liquide.  
Comment ils font ?  
" Quel que chose ne va pas ? " me demande Bilbo.  
" Non. Je suis juste surprise : on dirait de l'or liquide. " j'explique.  
Ma réaction fait rire les nains.  
" Goutte ! Tu nous en diras des nouvelles ! " me pousse Balïn tout joyeux. Je prends une gorgée et …  
" Mon chat … C'est magique. " l'hydromel que j'ai pu goûter ressemble à de l'urine à côté de ce que je goûte là. C'est sirupeux, on sent bien le bon goût du miel, mais c'est un alcool très peu sucré.  
Les nains savent décidément bien ce qu'ils font quand ça implique les boissons.  
" Avant je disais être une femme à bière, maintenant c'est bon, je me convertis : je suis une femme à hydromel ! " je déclare solennellement en levant mon verre.  
" À la compagnie de Thorïn et Érebor ! " hurle soudainement Thorïn et rapidement, on est tous en train de lever nos verres avant de boire cul-sec.

Après ça, on s'agite tous pour manger et boire.  
Tout le monde discute à vivre voix. C'est un joyeux bordel et l'ambiance me rappel l'arrivé des nains à Cul-de-sac.  
Rapidement, on finit un premier tonneau et l'entièreté du repas préparé par Bombur.  
Les conversations vont bon train autour de nous et je fixe le feu.  
Il a une drôle de couleur ou c'est moi ?  
Certaines de ses flammes sont d'un violet tirant sur le vert.  
" Oh mon chat … Je vois l'octarine. " je souffle avant de finir mon verre. " Je crois que j'ai trop bu. "

C'est Thorïn qui nous fait nous taire et qui me sort de mes réflexions sur mon état de sobriété en se raclant fortement la gorge.  
Bientôt, une main sur le cœur, toute la compagnie accompagnée de ma personne et Bilbo chantons " Par monts brumeux ! "  
Dire que cette chanson parle de la prise d'Érebor par un dragon et du rêve des nains de la reprendre … maintenant, c'est fait.


	66. L'heure de vérité

**Chapitre 65  
L'heure de vérité**  
 _22 octobre_

* * *

J'ai le cœur qui bat dans mon cerveau.  
Ou alors, un début de gueule de bois.  
Faut dire que j'ai pas pu beaucoup d'eau hier et sans doute ingurgité un peu trop d'alcool, héhé.  
Les décisions que l'ont fait parfois ...  
" Oh mon chat … " je gémis avant de me rendre compte que j'ai deux personnes dans mes bras. Je relève la tête, je suis allongée en étoile avec dans un bras Bilbo et dans un autre bras Ori.  
Zut, j'aurais besoin de me lever.  
Le feu brille encore au milieu de la pièce et je vois Thorïn et Dwalïn qui discute à voix basse, assis juste devant, une tasse chacun dans les mains.  
Les autres nains de la compagnie ont encore l'air endormi autour.

" Besoin d'aide pour te dégager ? " j'entends murmurer près de moi et vois Nori allongé sur ses coudes qui nous regarde avec adoration et non sans amusement.  
Je remercie rapidement Épona de n'avoir rien fait de déplacer hier soir : ça aurait été embarrassant.  
" Ils sont crevés, j'préfère les laisser dormir. " je lui murmure en réponse. Après avoir fait la fiesta et couru pour échapper à un dragon, c'pas trop étonnant. " Par contre, j'serais pas contre un peu d'eau, si ça te dérange pas ? " Ça le fait rire doucement pendant qu'il se lève et que je l'entends gigoter derrière ma tête, incapable de voir plus ce qu'il fait. Il arrive bientôt avec un verre d'eau qu'il me place dans la main. Je gigote comme je peux pour boire sans trop déranger les deux endormis en le regardant s'asseoir près de nous. Ça fait du bien de boire, j'avais la gorge desséché.  
" Un poil trop bu ? " se moque gentiment Nori.  
" Ça valait le coup. " et je lui rends le verre en soupirant de bien-être.  
Après toutes les émotions d'hier, on avait tous besoin de célébrer notre nouveau royaume délivré et une quête enfin finie.

Soudain, je sursaute et me crispe en me rappelant que c'est pas la fin de l'aventure.  
" Tout va bien ?  
\- Hum ? Non ? J'viens de me rappeler de … " je me coupe, pas sûre de comment formuler ça. J'aurais eut les bras libres, j'aurais sans doute fait un signe vague de cercle avec les bras. J'suis démunie d'explications.  
" Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Par rapport aux nombreux postérieurs que tu as à botter ? " Je grimace à l'idée des orcs. Il a une trop bonne mémoire pour mon bien.  
" Yep, ça.  
\- Et je parie que tu ne peux pas m'en parler ? "  
Je regarde Balïn s'approcher de Thorïn et Dwalïn. Je fronce les sourcils. Galadriel a dit que je saurais le moment idéal pour tout dire. Balïn et la compagnie savent très bien que je cache un gros secret, Nori d'ailleurs plus que les autres. J'ai promis qu'un jour j'en parlerais. On va tous se relâcher avec la fin de notre quête. Idéalement, ça aurait été chouette que Gandalf soit là pour que je déballe tout, mais il n'arrive pas avant que Bilbo donne l'Arkenstone à Bard et Thranduil, dans le film du moins. Autant dire qu'on a déjà bien dévié du film. Surtout que Thorïn est avec nous et ne semble pas vouloir aller voir le trésor. J'ai déjà fait pas mal de truc pour faire dévier le futur : j'ai donné ma gemme à Thorïn, demandé de l'aide à Beorn, passé un marché avec Thranduil pour aider la compagnie … Des p'tites choses ici et là, mais qui ont clairement une influence sur le futur.  
C'est maintenant que les véritables difficultés arrivent : c'est maintenant qu'il faut tout faire en œuvre pour sauver Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli.  
Ce qui est la raison de ma présence ici est, j'en suis convaincue, le fait de sauver Thorïn de l'or et sauver la lignée des Durins.  
Et c'est pas seule que je vais réussir, ça, c'est clair.  
Il faut que je raconte tout.  
Maintenant.  
Pour qu'on se prépare à la grosse bataille.  
" Charlotte ? " m'appelle Nori qui a bien vu que j'étais en train de dériver dans mes pensées.  
" J'vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je peux compter sur toi ? " je lui demande.  
Il me sourit alors, clairement ravit que je lui demande.  
" Toujours ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? " je ris nerveusement en le voyant si enthousiaste. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de répondre.  
" On va avoir besoin de thés. Beaucoup de thés. Genre assez pour que je monologue quelque temps. J'ai beaucoup à raconter. " son visage se déconfit quelques instants quand ce que je compte faire le heurt.  
" Tu penses vraiment que le moment est venu de te confier ? " murmure-t-il prudemment.  
" C'est maintenant ou jamais. " je lui murmure en souriant, l'image même de la confiance. Intérieurement, mon ventre se serre. Pas la peine de l'inquiéter cependant. Il fronce les sourcils avant de me rendre mon sourire et s'éloigner près du feu.

Je reste allongé et réfléchis.  
J'ai gardé Bilbo et ma personne en vie jusque-là.  
On a récupéré Érebor.  
Ce qui est déjà un énorme exploit en soit.  
Je n'ai plus en ma possession ma gemme magique cadeau d'Oromë via Galadriel. Mais elle protège Thorïn (enfin j'espère). Donc avec un peu de chance, ma présence en Terre du milieu protégera la lignée de Durïn. Touchons du bois.  
Reste à éviter la p'tite guerre devant Érebor entre les nains et les elfes et faire gagner les peuples libres faces à l'armée d'orcs.  
Simple.  
Première étape, tout raconter aux nains pour avoir leur aide.  
Seconde étape, quand Bard et les habitants de Lacville arriveront, faire en sorte qu'on soit copain.  
Troisième étape, trouver le collier de Thranduil pour l'avoir à nos côtés et son aide le plus tôt possible.  
Je souffle. On dirait que j'me suis mise à la politique.  
Je sens Ori s'étirer contre moi.  
" Coucou petit chat. " je le salue et il me sourit, encore à moitié endormit. Doucement, il se relève et continue de s'étirer.  
" Bien dormi ?  
\- Comme un bébé. Merci de m'avoir servi de coussin. "  
Je lui souris. " Contente d'avoir été utile. "

Tout le monde commence à se réveiller et bientôt, c'est au tour de Bilbo. On se lève pour se poser près du feu avec les autres. Bombur nous distribue du pain avec une pomme chacun.  
Nori est en train de faire chauffer une tonne d'eau pour du thé. Heureusement, comme la plupart de la compagnie boit du thé le matin, ça ne choque personne. On s'échange un sourire complice quand nos regards se croisent.  
" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? " demande Glóïn à l'intention de notre roi sous la montagne. Tout le monde le regarde alors en mastiquant son petit-déjeuner.  
" Tout le monde s'occupe de débarrasser des gravats cette pièce et de l'aménager un peu, quitte à explorer les salles attenantes. Nous dormirons quelques jours ici et je tiens à ce que l'on soit bien. " ordonne-t-il. On hoche tous la tête.  
" Mais avant, Charlotte a quelque chose à raconter. " coupe soudainement Nori. Bam. Sans préambule, il me met face aux projecteurs.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui pendant que tout le monde nous regarde. J'me sens comme un lapin face à des phars de voiture. Je secoue rapidement la tête pour me sortir de ma torpeur et j'enfourne mon pain dans ma bouche. Je me dépêche de mâcher et d'avaler, pour me lever.  
" J'ai pleins de trucs à vous raconter. J'vous avez promis qu'un jour j'vous raconterais tout, ce jour est arrivé. " je souris, enfin, grimace vu que j'suis maintenant angoissée.  
J'entends vaguement Balïn et Thorïn murmurer " Enfin. "  
Je me recule de quelques pas pour avoir tout le monde en vue et être à la vue de tous.  
" J'ai préparé du thé. " indique Nori, il commence alors à donner des mugs de thé à la compagnie. " Installez-vous, ça risque d'être éprouvant. " préviens-t-il.  
Si seulement il savait vraiment la bombe que je m'apprête à poser … Le fait que je connaisse la quête d'Érebor avant même d'arriver dans ce monde, c'est rien en comparaison d'une annonce de guerre et de la mort de trois membres de la compagnie.  
" Merci. " je lui souffle quand il me donne mon propre mug. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés.  
" C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider. " et il fait un genre de courbette qui me fait rire. L'avantage, c'est que je suis plus stressé.  
Enfin, plus trop.  
Faudra bien y passer de toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix.  
Chaque membre de la compagnie s'installe confortablement au sol ou dans les chaises ou fauteuils hétéroclites qu'on a dans la pièce. Thorïn, Balïn et Dwalïn arborent déjà leurs airs sérieux et attentifs qui, si on ne les connaît pas, peut passer pour clairement menaçant. Les autres sont juste curieux.  
Je suis la seule encore debout quand Nori s'assoit aux pieds de Dori. Je goûte rapidement mon thé. C'est le reste du thé noir qu'on a fait à Lacville.  
Je survole du regard la pièce. J'ai l'impression d'être un prof qui s'apprête à faire cours. L'idée me fait sourire.  
J'inspire profondément. Allez, il est temps.  
" Donc … " j'ai la gorge sèche, mais le sourire encourageant de Nori m'aide à continuer. " J'ai dit que je vous raconterais mon entrevu avec Dame Galadriel en détail quand le moment sera venu, mais en fait, j'ai plein de choses importantes à vous dire et ça date d'avant notre rencontre. D'avant mon arrivée dans ce monde en fait. " Un murmure parcourt la pièce et je bois une gorgée du thé. " Chez Elrond, Nori a écouté une conversation qui ne lui était pas destiné et en sait donc un poil plus que vous, on en a déjà discuté ensemble. Vaguement. Enfin, bref, c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de préparer du thé : ça va être long. "  
J'ai même pas commencé à raconter que j'm'embrouille déjà dans le fil de mes pensées.  
" Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il te fait autant confiance et t'écoutes sans discuter quand tu demandes quelque chose. " j'entends Thorïn murmurer. " Il a cependant refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui lui avais ordonné de te suivre lors de ton entrevue avec le Seigneur Elrond. " continue-t-il un brin plus fort, pour que je l'entende plus correctement.  
" J'm'en doutais. " je murmure en hochant la tête, plus pour moi que pour eux.  
En fait, ça me surprends pas vraiment que Thorïn me surveiller. Nori m'avait à l'œil depuis Cul-de-sac en fait et j'me doutais que c'était un ordre de notre leader. Il allait pas accepter une inconnue comme ça et lui faire confiance aveuglément juste parce que Gandalf a dit que je viens et que je suis une femme bien.  
" Yep, donc, je vous cache plein de trucs en fait, pas que mes discussions avec le Seigneur Elrond ou Dame Galadriel ou encore le Seigneur Thranduil et j'dois sans doute en oublier. Mais, maintenant, c'est l'heure que je crache le morceau. "  
Ils ont le droit de savoir et ils ont besoin de savoir pour tout comprendre. Je bois de nouveau mon thé. Les nains ont tous des mugs dans les mains qu'ils sirotent.  
J'ai jamais intentionnellement caché des choses à la compagnie en dehors de mon savoir du futur. C'est un énorme morceau cependant et j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi leur confiance à de multiples reprises, même si c'était pour leur bien. C'est ma famille d'adoption et même Thorïn avec son air de panda mal luné qui me parle quasiment jamais je l'adore.  
Même si c'était pas caché avec de mauvaises intentions, j'ai quand même caché une grosse part de moi-même, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop …

" Ça va être long de tout raconter, mais interdiction de me couper, je raconte tout comme je peux, désolée d'avance si c'est décousus. " je les regarde tous hocher la tête avant de continuer.  
" Comme vous l'a dit Gandalf, je viens d'un autre monde. " jusque-là, ils le savent bien depuis le temps. " Galadriel me l'a dit, c'est Oromë qui m'a envoyé ici. Parce que j'aime votre monde et les chevaux, comme lui. Les cheveux bleus, c'est un p'tit cadeau de sa part. " Je fais semblant de rire et j'entends Bofur et Bilbo rire nerveusement à mon essai de blague. " Mon monde d'origine, il est totalement différent d'ici. Genre, tellement différent que tout ce que je connais de cet univers-ci n'existe pas en fait. " Je vois à la mine de la compagnie qu'ils ne comprennent pas là où je veux en venir. " Le hall de Thorïn, l'Ered Luin, tout l'Arda, ça n'existe pas d'où je viens. Il n'y a quasi aucun point commun entre nos deux mondes. " J'entends pratiquement leur confiance en moi se briser, enfin, sauf pour Nori. " Dans mon monde ... Votre monde, la Terre du milieu, Arda, tout ce qui la compose, c'est un univers de fiction, un conte. " j'explique rapidement et j'arrête de regarder la compagnie et préfère porter mon regard sur mon mug, au moins elle ne me juge pas et ne cherche pas à me disséquer pour comprendre ce que je baragouine. " On a des livres, des illustrations, des jeux, plein de choses relatives à votre monde. Aussi louche que cela puisse paraître. Vous n'existez pas, mais vous êtes adorer par plein de gens. Dont moi. J'ai joué des heures et des heures aux jeux vidéo qui se passe en Terre du milieu. Un jeu vidéo, c'est un genre de rêve éveillé qui se passe sur une surface donnée et qu'on contrôle. Ce jeu vidéo permet donc de se balader en Terre du milieu, c'est pour ça que je connais aussi votre monde. "  
Là, mon plus gros mensonge (et le seul aussi je crois) est restauré. Merci Elrond pour m'avoir aidé à définir un jeu-vidéo. J'entends des murmures, mais je suis incapable d'identifier qui chuchote et au final, j'essaye d'ignorer, j'ai pas fini et j'ai besoin de me concentrer.  
" C'est aussi pour ça aussi que je connais quelques mots de Khuzdul. Je vous ai pas menti sciemment en vous racontant mon expérience dans mon monde qui se rapportait à votre monde. Ils sont pas liés directement et n'existent pas directement, mais je connais quand même l'univers fictif. Enfin, pas si fictif que ça puisqu'on y est … C'est confus, même dans ma tête, désolée … " je baragouine pour m'excuser. " Bref. Un des livres de chez moi s'appelle Le Hobbit. Et il raconte sa quête, la quête de Bilbo Baggins, en partant du jour de l'arrivée de la compagnie à Cul-de-sac au couronnement du roi sous la montagne et le retour du Hobbit dans la Comté. "  
Jusque-là, Nori sait tout ce que je viens de dire. C'est maintenant que le voile tombe : c'est maintenant que je raconte tout.  
" Ce couronnement … il a lieu après une grosse bataille entre plusieurs armées. Pas avant. Smaug c'était que l'amuse-bouche. Le plat de résistance arrive. " Je sens la pièce s'agiter, alors je relève la tête vers la compagnie, Dwalïn a déjà attraper une de ses haches, j'sais pas ce qu'il compte accomplir par ce geste. " S'il vous plaît, me couper pas, c'est assez compliqué comme ça … " je les implore presque. J'me sens malade et c'est pas qu'un reste de gueule de bois. La compagnie est agitée, certains ont clairement des mines réprobateurs, certains ont carrément envie de partir de la pièce, je crois. Bilbo fronce simplement les sourcils. J'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'il pense. Seul Nori, Balïn et Thorïn sont impassibles jusque-là. Thorïn doit se réserver le droit de me hurler dessus pour plus tard. J'avale difficilement ma salive.  
" Gandalf savait dès le début que je connaissais le futur de la quête. On s'est mis d'accord sur le fait de jamais rien dire.  
\- Même si t'as pas toujours été discrète. " me coupe Nori pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je fais semblant de le fusiller du regard et il lève les mains vers le ciel en signe d'innocence.  
La salle se calme sensiblement, cependant. Pourquoi, je sais pas. Peut-être en sachant que c'était pas une décision que j'ai pris seule ? Qui sait.  
" Discrète ou pas, en dehors d'aujourd'hui, j'en ai parlé qu'à Elrond et Galadriel. Et Legolas je suppose puisqu'il était là quand j'en ai discuté avec Galadriel et qu'il m'a aidé. Et Nori qui nous a espionné avec Elrond. Pour ça qu'il me faisait confiance et qu'il m'aide beaucoup depuis. " j'explique. À ces mots, je vois Thorïn et Balïn hocher la tête, même si leurs sourcils restent froncer.  
" Tous ceux qui savent en dehors de Galadriel sont persuadés que j'étais là pour aider à récupérer Érebor. Sauf que non. Au début, je savais pas, mais maintenant, j'en sais plus sur mon rôle ici. Bref, dans mon monde, vous arrivez à reprendre la montagne sans trop de soucis, j'ai pas trop changé le cours de l'histoire. Sauf qu'un peu avant notre arrivée ici, Thorïn tu … succombe au mal du dragon. " je grimace. Pas mon passage préféré de l'histoire. Je vois la mine de Thorïn se décomposer. " Sans rentrer dans les détails, doucement tu plonges et tu débloques, tu cherches à laisser Kíli seul à Lacville ; Fíli refuse et reste avec lui, finalement Óïn et Bofur aussi reste à Lacville et ça, c'est que le premier signe que tu vas pas bien. Sans rentrer dans les détails : tu n'es plus Thorïn, tu te fiches complètement que Lacville brûle, tu cherches à tuer Bilbo et tu mets la compagnie en danger. "  
Toute la salle est plongée dans un silence de mort. Thorïn me fusille du regard. Bilbo est livide. Dwalïn a l'air prêt à me sauter dessus maintenant, haches en mains. Il jette des regards à son roi, puis me regarde. Je grimace. Je l'entends grogner, puis il remet ses haches dans son dos et se contente de croiser les bras. Je vois que c'est Balïn qui lui a tapoté l'épaule pour le calmer. Je lui souris vaguement pour le remercier.  
" C'est pour ça qu'à Lacville je t'ai donné mon collier. " je continue à l'intention de Thorïn. " Galadriel a dit qu'il pouvait soigner. Et je pense qu'il peut soigner cette maladie. J'en ai parlé avec Nori, pour qu'il m'aide à te surveiller. Normalement, tu commences à agir bizarrement dès la mort de Smaug dans mon livre. Jusque-là, tu n'as même pas eut l'idée d'aller voir le trésor, donc j'espère que le collier t'aide à combattre la maladie du dragon. " Il arrête de me fusiller du regard, mais ses sourcils sont toujours froncés, il glisse un regard à Nori qui hoche simplement la tête, confirmant silencieusement ce que je dis. " Thorïn, tu n'es pas ton grand-père, mais je sais que tu es sensible au trésor dans mon livre. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. En tant que leader et en tant que roi sous la montagne, mais aussi comme membre de ma famille. T'es un de mes oncles d'adoptions comme beaucoup dans la compagnie. J'ai besoin de toi. On a besoin de toi. C'est pour ça que tu as mon collier, pour que tu restes toi-même le plus longtemps possible. Voir si possible ne tombe jamais malade. "  
Cela détend sensiblement Thorïn, pendant que Balïn lui pose une main sur l'avant-bras, une marque de soutien. Je souris en voyant ça.  
On arrive maintenant au point de non-retour dans mon histoire, là où je vais totalement changer le futur. Je fronce les sourcils en me concentrant pour raconter ça de la manière la plus fluide que je peux sans rien oublier.  
" Jusqu'à maintenant, tout s'est passé relativement comme dans l'histoire que je connais, en dehors du mal du dragon. Épona soit louée. C'est ensuite que tout se complique et comme je saurais pas expliquer autrement, j'vais raconter le futur que je connais et que je veux éviter. Ou modifier. Améliorer quoi. Donc, pendant que la compagnie reprend Érebor, Thranduil marche vers la montagne pour réclamer un collier. Au passage, il aide Lacville et Bard qui est à sa tête et les deux viennent te parler. Bard il vient pour réclamer de l'aide pour les rescapés de la ville. Sauf que dans mon livre Thorïn, tu refuses toutes aides ou compromis. Érebor est assiégé par les elfes et je sais plus trop comment parce que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas lu le livre, mais bref, Daïn finit par arriver et pendant que tout le monde se chamaille devant les murs d'Érebor, une première armée d'orc arrive. Ah, à un moment avant ça, Thorïn manque de tuer Bilbo et Gandalf arrive en disant qu'un grand danger marche vers Érebor. Personne l'écoute, surtout pas Thorïn. Bref, les nains de Daïn, les elfes et les hommes commencent à se battre quand l'armée d'orc arrive. La compagnie ne les aide pas, parce que tu es encore malade Thorïn. Je sais pas trop comment Dwalïn arrive à te guérir ensuite. Le pouvoir de l'amitié, sans doute ? Je sais vraiment pas. Bref, sur ça, la compagnie va enfin aider l'armée de Daïn et donc les elfes et hommes qui se battent contre les orcs. " Je me tais quelques instants pour finir ma tasse de thé. C'est looong de raconter tout ça, mais il faut que je continue. On arrive au moment critique du récit. " Thorïn, en discutant avec Daïn, tu décides d'aller directement à la source de l'armée d'orc, Azog. Très bon choix stratégique, hein. Sauf que c'est un piège. Une seconde armée arrive dirigée par Bolg, le fiston d'Azog, et te prends à revers. Fíli meurt par les mains d'Azog. Puis Kíli meurt par les mains de Bolg. Puis … Thorïn, tu tues Azog. Et tu meurs également. Dans mon monde, dans mon histoire, c'est Daïn le roi sous la montagne. "  
Les nains sont tous scandalisés et énervés, même Bilbo a les poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Je vois Kíli et Fíli me regarder horrifier. Je finis d'une traite mon mug et le pose à mes pieds, en évitant de regarder de trop la compagnie.  
" Ça, c'est l'histoire de mon monde. " je souffle. " Je suis là pour éviter que la lignée de Durïn ne s'éteigne. " je continue.  
C'est le moment que choisit Dwalïn pour se lever vivement, je sursaute et en quelque enjambés il est sur moi. D'un revers de main il me frappe le sommet du crâne. Je couine, plus de surprise que de douleurs.  
" Tu aurais dû nous en parler plus tôt ! " il m'hurle dessus. Je le regarde tétaniser, les mains sur l'endroit qu'il a frappé. La salle est silencieuse autour de nous. " Comment veux-tu qu'on protège Thorïn et Érebor si tu ne nous dit rien ? "  
Je le regarde en clignant des yeux. C'est clairement pas la réaction que j'attendais. Enfin, si. Je m'attendais qu'on me crie dessus … Mais sur le fait que j'ai menti, pas sur le fait que j'aurais dû déballer mon sac plus tôt.  
" Que tu n'en parles pas à Thorïn, soit, mais tu aurais dû en parler à Nori, Balïn et moi, on aurait pu t'aider pendant tout ce temps. " explique Dwalïn. Je me sens minuscule face à sa colère, qui même canaliser reste effrayante. Je veux jamais être une ennemie de la compagnie.  
" Je comprends mieux que tu n'as pas voulu nous en parler avant et surtout pas chez les elfes … C'est une sacrée surprise. " commente doucement Balïn. Avec Dwalïn, on se tourne vers lui. Je le regarde surprise. Il n'est pas énervé que j'aie menti ou dissimuler la vérité lui non plus ? Je vois Thorïn s'agiter sur sa chaise. Kíli et Fíli se lèvent et rapprochent leur siège de lui. Je vois leurs lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends rien d'ici.  
" Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir menti par omission ou de façon plus directe … Vraiment. " je couine rapidement à l'intention de la compagnie entière, ça ne changera pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis sincère. Je voyais pas comment faire autrement et j'étais pas seule dans ma décision. " Il y a plein de moments où j'ai voulu vous en dire plus, pour vous aider, mais j'pouvais pas. " Je rabaisse enfin mes bras. " Si j'vous aider de trop, vous aurais sû que j'connaissais le futur. " Dwalïn à côté de moi grogne quelque chose en khuzdul " Si j'en disais trop, j'aurais tout déréglé. J'aurais pas pu aider. C'est ce que j'me suis dit. Gandalf avait l'air d'accord avec moi. J'osais vraiment rien dire. C'est Galadriel qui m'a dit que je saurais quand le moment sera venu de tout vous dire. "  
Plein d'émotions parcourt la pièce, je suis incapable de dire ce qu'ils ressentent. Pour ma part j'ai mal à l'estomac.  
" Donc, on doit se préparer à un siège et deux armées d'orc ? " demande Balïn, qui est sans doute le seul dans la pièce à encore avoir la tête sur les épaules. Je me secoue.  
" Oui. " Je vois Thorïn murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe. " En toute logique, avec Thorïn en bonne santé mentale et votre aide, vos décisions, vos connaissances, on peut changer le futur que je connais. J'peux pas dire qu'on survivra tous, il y a une guerre contre deux armées, hein. Mais si la compagnie est sur le champs de bataille plus tôt, si on a rapidement l'aide de Bard et Thranduil, ainsi que si on écoute Gandalf, peut-être qu'on peut sauver tout le monde. " j'essaye de réfléchir à haute voix. J'ai encore toute leur attention, alors je continue de suivre mon cheminement de pensée. " Bard, on peut facilement l'avoir avec nous. Il suffit de lui promettre d'aider à reconstruire Däle et aider à protéger ses citoyens. On a largement de la place pour les femmes et enfants à Érebor. C'est un petit nombre d'hommes, pas grand chose comme compromis. "  
Thorïn lève les yeux vers moi, il a toujours l'air énervé, mais il commence à me parler, sa voix est calme et posée " J'ai de toute façon promis de l'or au Maître de Lacville. Les aider n'est qu'un petit sacrifice. Et je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa cité et sa vie aux griffes d'un dragon. Ils l'ont vécu deux fois, on peut bien faire ce petit geste pour les aider. " concède Thorïn. Je souffle de joie. Il m'écoute.  
Je sens des larmes de soulagements me monter aux yeux. Ils sont peut-être énervés contre moi, mais ils m'écoutent. J'pouvais pas espérer mieux. Ou au moins Thorïn et Balïn, m'écoutent.  
" Nori, est-ce qu'elle dit est vraie ? " demande presque doucement Bilbo.  
" C'est ce qu'elle a dit au seigneur Elrond, je la vois mal mentir sur l'histoire qu'elle connaît. " répond-il en s'enfonçant contre le siège de Dori. Il s'attendait pas à ça, clairement.  
Je regarde comme au ralenti Bilbo poser son mug par terre. La compagnie tourne son regard vers lui et il cherche ses mots.  
" Comme tu te doutes, j'suis pas vraiment heureux que tu m'aies caché autant de choses. Même Nori en savait plus sur toi que moi, ton frère. " je baisse la tête, un peu honteuse. " Cependant, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi avec Gandalf vous avez pensé que c'était mieux de nous cacher tout ça. On aurait su, on aurait pas agi comme dans ton histoire, ton savoir aurait été inutile ou qui sait, on aurait peut-être pas réussis à reprendre Erebor. C'est tout ce que tu nous cachais ? "  
Je hoche positivement la tête. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je sais qu'indirectement, j'ai trahi leur confiance. Je leur avait certes promis de tout leur dire, mais j'ai quand même caché pas mal de choses.  
Je sursaute quand je sens Bilbo me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'ai pas vu s'approcher.  
" Maintenant qu'on sait tout, plus de cachotterie. Surtout pas des choses aussi grosses que ça. " continue-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Je le serre également contre moi, soulagée et laisse échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.  
Personne ne m'hurle dessus, en dehors du petit haussement de voix de Dwalïn.  
Bilbo ne m'en veut pas vraiment.  
J'avais peur de les perdre. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.  
" Charlotte. " Je sursaute de nouveau et sans quitter les bras de Bilbo, regarde Thorïn qui est désormais à côté de nous. " Je suis content de t'avoir avec nous. " il me tape maladroitement l'épaule avec un sourire triste. C'était une confession éprouvante pour lui aussi.  
C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprendre qu'on devient fou, puis qu'on meurt avec ses deux neveux.  
" Merci de m'avoir écouté et de continuer de me faire confiance. " je réponds, cela déclenche un petit rire triste chez Thorïn.  
" Le mieux qu'on a à faire pour le moment, c'est de former une alliance avec les hommes et les elfes. " nous coupe Balïn, toujours assis dans sa chaise. Je me décolle sensiblement de Bilbo pour le regarder.  
Il a raison, assez d'épanchement sentimentaux : il est temps de planifier.  
" Pour les hommes, on a déjà trouvé la solution. Mais pour les elfes ? Thranduil ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Lui et Thorïn se détestent, et même avant cela, les relations entre la Forêt Noire et Érebor était tendues.  
Il voudra le collier de sa femme. Un collier qu'il a commandé à Thror. Après tout, il a déjà tenté de le négocier avec Thorïn et … j'ai promis que je chercherais à te convaincre de lui donner s'il nous pourchassait pas. "  
À ça, Thorïn rit doucement.  
" C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu nous chercher et que Legolas lui-même t'a amené à nous ! Je savais qu'il nous manquait un morceau ! Charlotte, tu es sournoise ! " je hoche les épaules, mal à l'aise, mais souris parce qu'il a pas l'air fâché. Il a même l'air amusé, en fait, de façon surprenante.  
" Et bien, considère que tu m'en as parlé. " Je souris. Nos chances de survie augmentent considérablement au fil de notre discussion. " Balïn, tu partiras à la rencontre de Bard et Thranduil pour leur proposer de venir à Erebor, nous avons à discuter. Propose notre aide au peuple de Bard et tente de négocier l'aide de Thranduil et son armée. Nori ira avec toi. " Je lève un sourcil vers Thorïn. " On le cherchera ce collier. Je suis heureux d'avoir ta loyauté. Tu aurais pu promettre de lui donner sans m'en parler et donc chercher à le voler ou que sais-je, je suis heureux de savoir que tu as juste promis de m'en parler. " À ça, je souris en rougissant. C'est un compliment. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. J'avais peur qu'il s'énerve et m'hurle dessus. Je redoutais vraiment la conversation.  
De concert Thorïn et Dwalïn vont rejoindre Balïn qui se lève. J'entends vaguement parler de renforcement des abords d'Érebor.  
Fíli et Kíli s'approchent de moi, je les regarde. Ils ont une expression étrange au visage, comme de l'inquiétude je dirais. Eux aussi doivent être choqués.  
" Merci de nous avoir dit tout ça. " disent-ils en cœur, avant de baisser vaguement la tête en salut et de rejoindre leur oncle. Ils ont l'air perdu, les pauvres … En même temps, c'est pas une nouvelle facile à digérer d'apprendre que dans le futur que je connais, ils meurent.  
" Eh bien … C'était une sacrée histoire. " j'entends Bofur souffler à l'intention de son frère et de son cousin. Je les regarde. Ils sont encore assis dans leur siège respectif et regarde le groupe de stratège qui discute à côté de nous.  
Glóïn et Óïn quittent la pièce sans rien dire de leur côté. On a jamais été proche tous les trois, donc ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Je suis seulement étonnée qu'ils n'aillent pas aider la planification de nos actions avec Thorïn et compagnie.  
Dori se tape la cuisse avant de se lever " Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot. " Et avec ça, il s'avance avec Ori sur les talons vers le groupe de discussion. Je vois Nori bouger, mais ne fais pas attention à lui. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour le groupe de discussion dans la pièce.  
On entend Thorïn et Balïn discuter vivement comment héberger les hommes.  
Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Bilbo. C'était éprouvant.  
Et ça c'est passé beaucoup mieux que ce que je craignais. Je ne serai pas étonnée si la compagnie tâtonne autour de moi quelque temps, mais ils m'ont cru et prennent ce que j'ai dit à cœur. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment : qu'on se prépare pour la bataille.  
Je souffle.  
" C'était un sacré poids que tu portais. " murmure Bilbo en me caressant les cheveux.

" C'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire ? " demande Thorïn soudainement. Je me redresse et réfléchis quelques secondes, mais réponds que oui quand je ne vois pas autre chose à rajouter.  
" Bien. Charlotte, merci de ton aide et pour le collier, continue de me surveiller au cas où. " Il me claque l'épaule et commence à sortir de la pièce, Balïn, Dwalïn, Fíli et Kíli sur les talons. Aie. Il m'a fait mal sans faire exprès ce bourrin. Je me masse l'épaule.  
" Un dernier conseil ? " demande soudainement Thorïn qui est ré-apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
" Sois un ananas. " je lance en souriant. Thorïn lève un sourcil, surpris de ma réponse. " Tiens-toi droit, porte une couronne et sois doux à l'intérieur. " je rigole doucement en regardant les visages des nains se décomposer. Bilbo secoue la tête en riant, pendant que la compagnie rit plus ouvertement et Thorïn rigole sous cape en s'éloignant.

Doucement, les membres de la compagnie restant commencent à sortir de la pièce en m'ignorant. Je commence alors à rassembler la vaisselle de la pièce avec Bilbo pour m'occuper les mains, à défaut de m'occuper l'esprit.  
Je sais pas trop quoi penser de toute cette discussion.  
" C'était quel genre de conseil ça ? " demande Bilbo.  
" Un très bon conseil, si tu veux mon avis. " je rétorque en enfonçant doucement mon coude dans ses côtes.  
On rit doucement en s'occupant de la vaisselle ensemble, seul dans la pièce.  
Le silence s'installe dans la pièce.  
Ce n'est pas pesant, mais ce n'est pas non plus particulièrement réconfortant.

Je viens de changer pas mal de chose.

J'ai oublié l'anneau.

Je laisse tomber au sol les mugs que je portais.  
Cela m'a totalement échappé. J'étais si focalisé sur notre quête et le fait de tout raconter de l'histoire du Hobbit que j'en ai oublié ce qui venait après.  
Bilbo me regarde, étonné de ma maladresse soudaine.  
Les mugs sont par chance encore intacts, même si des restes des thés coulent sur les dalles de pierres.  
Je me mords l'intérieur des joues.  
" Bilbo … " je murmure en le regardant, soudainement affolée. " J'ai oublié de dire, je connais des trucs encore plus loin dans le futur ! Ton anneau ! C'est … " je me coupe, portant une main à ma bouche. Il faut que je le dise, on avait dit plus de cachotteries ! Mais …  
" Charlotte ? "  
J'étouffe un sanglot. J'ai l'estomac sans dessus-dessous. Mon stress me faisant l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac.  
" Respire Charlotte. C'est si grave que ça ? Plus grave qu'une bataille entre orcs, elfes, humains et nains ? "  
Je hoche la tête, indécise dans ma réponse. Le futur d'Arda dépend du futur de l'Anneau. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Cependant, j'écoute Bilbo qui me dit de respirer en me caressant le dos de haut en bas.  
" Qui est-ce que ça concerne ?  
\- Toi. " je m'étrangle et n'ose pas regarder sa réaction. Sa main se fige dans mon dos.  
Il est le premier concerné par l'anneau pour le moment, même si ça concerne finalement tout le monde en Arda.  
" Allez, viens, on va aller respirer un bon bol d'air frais. " finis par décider Bilbo après un grand silence pesant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il me mène dans les couloirs de la citée naine, vers l'un des balcons. Des gravats nous entourent, mais la structure a l'air solide.  
L'air frais ne me fais aucun bien.  
Cependant, on est seul avec Bilbo. Il faut que je lui raconte tout. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir de public.  
" Alors, mon anneau magique … " commence Bilbo. Il est penché sur la balustrade de pierre et regarde au loin. D'ici, on voit Lacville en ruine, Däle en ruine … Toute la désolation de Smaug, en soit.  
Je m'approche de lui et m'assois contre la balustrade.  
" Ton anneau, c'est celui de Sauron, en fait. " je murmure. Je ne vois pas Bilbo, mais j'imagine bien qu'il doit être horrifié ou grimacer, ou les deux. En tout cas, il est figé à côté de moi.  
Je souffle pour me donner du courage. Je pensais avoir tout déballer mon sac et j'étais contente que ça soit fini, mais en fait … pas du tout.  
" Dans l'histoire que je connais … Tu gardes l'anneau avec toi quand tu repars dans la Comté, après la mort de … " je m'étrangle seule et secoue la tête, changeant la direction de ma phrase. " Après le couronnement de Daïn. Tu restes dans la Comté jusqu'à tes 131 ans. Entre temps, tu vis avec un de tes cousins éloignés. Lors de ton anniversaire, Gandalf arrive et vous explique ce qu'est réellement l'anneau. Vous décidez alors de confier l'anneau à ton neveu, pour éviter que l'anneau te contrôle, car tu commences à montrer des signes d'instabilités. Vous allez ensuite à Fondcombe. Là il y a un gros conseil extraordinaire qui regroupe les hommes, les dunedains, les elfes, les nains et les hobbits. Ton neveu décide d'aller porter l'anneau jusqu'au Mont Destin pour le détruire … " Bilbo se laisse doucement couler à côté de moi pour s'asseoir contre mon flanc, dos à la rambarde. Il reste silencieux alors je continue. " Des représentants de chaque race sont choisis et avec Gandalf, ils forment la communauté de l'anneau. "  
Je me coupe. Est-ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir la suite … ?  
" Donc, cet anneau … que je porte depuis la Montagne Brumeuse est l'Anneau Unique … " souffle Bilbo. " Et tu le savais ? "  
Je hoche la tête.  
" Et tu n'as rien dit …  
\- J'me suis dit que si dans mon histoire que je connais, il ne t'affecte pas jusqu'à tes 131 ans, ça irait si tu ne te doutais de rien.  
\- Il n'est pas directement dangereux … ?  
\- Tu te souviens de Gollum ? "  
Bilbo frémit d'effroi, mais je continue. " Il s'appelle Sméagol. C'est un hobbit. Mais il a l'anneau depuis quelques siècles maintenant … "  
Est-ce que du coup, on doit encore le considérer comme un Hobbit ? Ou est-il une espèce à part ?  
" Tu veux savoir la quête de la Communauté de l'Anneau ? "  
Bilbo regarde droit devant lui.  
Il a l'air de débattre avec lui-même. Je le vois gigoter sa main dans sa poche. Sans doute là où est l'anneau.  
" Mon neveu et la communauté … L'Anneau … Il est détruit … ?  
\- Oui. " je réponds sans hésitation.  
Le silence s'installe entre nous. J'hésite à raconter l'histoire, mais je laisse le temps à Bilbo pour réfléchir à ce qu'il a en tête. Vu tous les changements que j'suis en train d'apporter, j'sais pas si ça va se dérouler comme ça.  
J'entends Bilbo avaler sa salive.  
" Tu as toujours un plan, même s'ils sont pas toujours très réfléchis … Tes plans marchent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "  
Je rigole nerveusement à la semi-insulte. Mes plans sont très bien. Ils marchent, même si je comprends pas toujours pourquoi. C'est le principal.  
" Un problème à la fois. Déjà, on poutre Azog et ses armées. Ensuite, on discute avec Gandalf pour détruire l'anneau avant que d'autres alliés de Sauron se réveillent. " ou se révèle dans le cas de Saroumane.  
Déjà la Bataille des cinq armées, ensuite le Seigneur des Anneaux.

" Okay … " souffle Bilbo après un silence assourdissant. " D'accord, on fait ça. Charlotte … " murmure le hobbit en me regardant droit dans les yeux. " Tu restes ma petite sœur, mais je crois qu'on a tous besoin de temps ... Pour comprendre exactement tout ce … tout ce joyeux bazar. "  
Je hoche la tête.  
" J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Si la compagnie me cherche, je suis … par là. " dit-il en pointant vaguement un des couloirs qui donne sur le balcon. Il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne en se relevant et je le regarde s'éloigner silencieusement.

J'espère que j'ai vraiment rien oublié ce coup-ci, j'supporterais pas d'autres confessions, je crois.  
Je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière, contre la balustrade.

On a tous besoin de temps pour digérer ce trop-plein d'informations.

Je respire profondément l'air.

Je me sens pas bien.  
Dans le même temps, je suis contente d'avoir enfin plus aucun secret.

Je ferme les yeux.  
Une inspiration.  
Deux inspirations.  
On bloque la respiration.  
1 mississipi.  
2 mississippi's.  
3 mississippi's.  
4 mississippi's.  
5 mississippi's.  
Expirer calmement.  
Encore.  
On recommence l'exercice.

J'espère que tout ira bien.

Je suis restée un long moment dehors. Il est temps que je retourne à l'intérieur. Aider la compagnie à faire ce qu'ils font, quoi que ce soit et affronter leur regard.  
J'ai pas peur d'eux à proprement parler … J'ai juste peur de leur réaction exacte.

Je marche dans un couloir en direction de notre salle commune. J'entends des nains s'agiter dedans. Je me fige pour respirer. Ce sont toujours les mêmes personnes. J'ai pas à stresser.  
Je vois Nori arriver près de moi. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose entre nous ? Il me prend le bras doucement et me tourne pour que je le regarde.  
" Charlotte, c'est vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans ton livre ? " je hoche positivement la tête en disant oui. Il a pas l'air de m'en vouloir du tout. " Dori et Ori …  
\- Toute la compagnie survit en dehors de Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli. " je tente de le rassurer en prenant sa main restée contre mon bras et la serrant. Il souffle. Normal qu'il soit stressé le pauvre en songeant qu'une guerre approche. Moi-même, je suis inquiète de ma survie. Il se redresse soudainement, reprenant contenance. Rien n'a changé entre nous.  
" Faisons de notre mieux alors. " je lance aussi joyeusement que je peux et il me sourit.  
Il me regarde intensément quelques secondes de plus. Il a l'air de chercher quelques choses dans mes yeux.  
" Après … tout ça. On aura du temps pour … parler. " je continue.  
Oui, totalement parler.  
C'est tout à fait ça que je sous-entends.  
Parler sentiment.  
Pas du tout me laisser me jeter à son cou et l'emmener dans mon lit.  
Pas du tout.  
Je rougis à cette idée qui me plaît beaucoup, mais qui ne se fait pas dans ce monde. Je regarde mes pieds, serre une dernière fois la main de Nori et m'éloigne pour suivre Thorïn.  
Parler.  
Mais oui, on y croit tous.

Il porte une main autour de mes épaules et doucement me mène dans la pièce.  
Toute la compagnie est là, minus Bilbo. Ils étaient en train de déplacer les gravats de la pièce dans un genre de chariot.  
Thorïn, Dwalïn, Óïn et Glóïn retournent à leur tâche sans réagir.  
Les autres me sourient timidement, avant de retourner également à leurs tâches.  
Nori commence aussi à aider.

Oui, ça risque d'être louche pendant quelque temps, mais on retournera bientôt à notre état normal.


	67. À quoi tu penses ?

**Chapitre 66  
À quoi tu penses ?**  
 _23 octobre_

* * *

Avec Bilbo, Fíli et Kíli on a les pieds dans le trésor cet après-midi.

Comme je m'en doutais, l'ambiance au sein de la compagnie a été tendue et sensiblement différente hier après mes confidences.  
Rien de bien dramatique, juste une certaine tension autour de ma personne.

On a fini de déblayer notre salle commune hier.

Nori a aperçu du mouvement à Lacville ce matin et vu que les hommes venaient vers nous. Au vu d'où ils sont, on pense qu'ils sont partis dès la mort du dragon, en fait. La foule ne devait pas être très loin ou très concentrée cependant, parce qu'on avait rien vu. Nori, Balïn et Ori sont partis hier en début d'après-midi pour aller à la rencontre de Bard. Ori n'était pas prévu, mais après tout, il voulait partir et avoir la possibilité de retranscrire les accords que Balïn va passer avec Bard. Ça a déclenché une dispute en Khuzdul entre Nori et Dori, d'ailleurs, mais finalement, Ori s'est interposé et a visiblement eut le dernier mot puisqu'il a pu partir.  
Nori est parti avec Balïn, car Thorïn voulait absolument un espion au cas où pour aider aux négociations.  
Pour ma part, j'étais sensiblement soulagé que Thorïn ne décide pas de garder Nori ici pour m'observer et me garder à l'œil.  
Thorïn est reparti aux corbeaux envoyer un nouveau message à son cousin Daïn hier dans la soirée, il a dit qu'il voulait informer son cousin qu'une armée d'Orcs marchait vers nous, histoire qu'il vienne armer. Sage décision.

Ce matin, j'ai fouillé avec Bilbo, Bifur et Bofur dans le trésor à la recherche du collier pour Thranduil.  
Thorïn n'a pas mis un pied dans le trésor. Il a dit à Dwalïn qu'il avait trop de chose à prévoir avec les réparations d'Érebor et l'accueille des habitants de Lacville, mais je me doute bien qu'il préfère juste éviter de tomber dans la maladie du dragon. Il est courageux. J'espère vraiment que jamais il n'y sombrera.  
Dwalïn le garde à l'œil vaguement.  
Ça me rassure qu'il ne soit pas seul.

En tout cas, pas de signe du collier.  
J'ai vu plein de collier avec des pierres blanches, mais à chaque fois que je les montre à l'un des neveux du roi, ils hochent la tête et se moquent poliment du fait que j'y connais rien en pierre précieuse. On est pas tous des nains. Même Bilbo semble plus s'y connaître que moi puisque ce matin il a reconnu un collier en diamant. Pour moi, c'était juste des pierres blanches. Très jolie d'ailleurs. Juste pas autant que l'Arkenstone.  
" Comme des étoiles. " m'a répété Kíli pour que je comprenne ce qu'on cherche exactement, mais j'avoue que pour moi, tout ce qui brille et qui est blanc y ressemble.

Le soir venu, je reviens seule dans notre salle commune après un bon bain dans un genre de piscine publique que Kíli a trouvé lors de ses explorations. L'eau était froide, mais j'avais bien besoin d'être loin de la compagnie.  
Le traitement de la compagnie à mon égard oscille entre " rien n'a changé " et " on est retourné au point de départ ". Je ne leur en veux pas. Je suis aussi plus méfiante d'eux, j'ai peur de réactions à retardement.  
" Te voilà enfin ! On commençait à se demander si tu n'avais pas coulé ! " se moque Bofur quand enfin j'arrive dans la salle. Cela nous fait rire et comme ça, l'ambiance est pratiquement celle dont on a l'habitude. Je m'assois à côté de Bilbo près du feu pour finir de me sécher les cheveux, après avoir posé rapidement mes affaires sur mon nouveau lit de camp.  
La compagnie n'a pas chômé. Pendant qu'on était occupé dans le trésor, des lits de camp et pas mal d'objets que je qualifierais de luxe (surtout après des mois à camper dehors) on été installé dans notre salle. Cela donne un charme particulier à cette pièce où on vit à quinze les uns sur les autres.  
Même si les étoiles me manquent un peu, j'me sens comme une princesse ici et jamais j'm'en plaindrais.  
On a pas encore trouvé le collier, mais ça viendra et avec la parole de Thorïn à Thranduil qu'on le cherche, ça devrait aller, surtout si je dis que j'aide activement à le chercher. Le roi elfe est pas un mauvais bougre après tout.

En allant sur un des balcons de la cité avec Bilbo tantôt, on a pu voir que les gens de Lacville sont arrivé à Däle. En toute logique, ils vont y passer la nuit et d'ici demain, on devrait les voir arriver à Érebor.  
Une des salles de fêtes du royaume nain a été déblayée pour les accueillir. Et avec leur aide, on devrait pouvoir remettre en état encore un peu plus de place dans le royaume pour accueillir les elfes. Thorïn est décidé que demain on déblayerait une autre salle des fêtes pour loger les elfes. Sans surprise, ça a fait râler Glóïn, ainsi que Dwalïn, mais le roi nain a dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour garder ses neveux en vies. Je suis fier de lui. Je sais que mettre de côté sa haine pour les elfes (et surtout contre Thranduil) n'est pas facile. C'est ça qui fait que Thorïn est un grand monarque. Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aime. Et il apprend de ses erreurs, puisque la dernière fois qu'il a eut un marché à faire avec Thranduil il avait refusé sans même réfléchir. Je pense que c'est le fait que la vie de ses neveux sont en jeu qui le fait agir ainsi, mais quel que soit le déclencheur, je suis heureuse de le voir ravaler sa haine pour atteindre son but.  
Je reste inquiète pour les événements à venir, mais Thorïn ne laisse rien paraître. Tout semble sous contrôle. Je dois lui faire confiance.

Bilbo me passe mon assiette. Purée et poissons séché par salaison au repas de ce soir.  
Je mange en écoutant la compagnie autour de moi. Tout le monde discute des travaux encore à faire. Demain visiblement, il est prévu de se concentrer sur la porte de la citée naine.  
Je hoche la tête. C'est une bonne idée.  
Pour ma part, Thorïn m'informe que je retourne dans le trésor avec Bilbo, vu qu'on a les meilleurs yeux de la compagnie.

" J'ai une blague pour nos hobbits. " annonce soudainement Glóïn et je le regarde, étonnée, mais attentive. " Qu'est-ce qu'un orc musical ? "  
J'entends les nains grogner et penche la tête sur le côté. Un orc musical ? Un orc saltimbanque ?  
" Un orchestre ? " demande Bilbo quelques secondes plus tard.  
Un orc estre.  
J'explose de rire.  
Et comme ça, je comprends que Glóïn ne m'en veut pas non plus et que tout est redevenu normal.

" Je connais la fée des patates moi, je suis sûre que les nains la connaissent pas. " j'enchéris en souriant à Glóïn. Il est pas le seul à connaître des contrepèteries de ce genre. " Elle s'appelle Culent.  
\- Drôle de nom … " s'étonne le guerrier pendant que j'entend Bilbo rire en douce à côté de moi.  
" La féculent ! " j'explique, radieuse.  
" C'était une blague ? " demande Glóïn qui ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs, aucun des nains ne semble rire. Je gigote mal à l'aise. Mince, mauvaise blague.  
" Oui : la fée " pause dramatique " Culent "  
Je cligne des yeux en voyant qu'en-dehors de Bilbo, personne ne comprend.  
" Vous savez ce qu'est un féculent ? " je demande alors, cherchant à trouver le nœud du problème.  
Toute la compagnie hoche négativement la tête en disant que non. Pas même Bombur ? Je regarde Bilbo. Pourquoi les hobbits connaîtrait le terme et pas les nains ?  
" Les féculents, c'est des aliments d'origine végétale. " j'explique alors sérieusement, toute la blague m'ayant glissé entre les doigts. " La pomme de terre est une racine, donc un végétal, donc la fée des patates, c'est la Fée Culant. " je tente à nouveau.  
J'entends Bofur et plusieurs des nains rire, donc je sais qu'ils ont compris, mais Glóïn me regarde toujours en fronçant les sourcils.  
" Ce n'est pas une blague. " déclare-t-il. " Je ne ris pas.  
\- J'avais remarqué … " je grogne. À la Forêt noire mes blagues Carambar lui avaient plu pourtant ...  
" Peut-être que la blague n'était pas drôle. " fini Glóïn et je laisse tomber mes épaules dramatiquement.  
" Pourtant ma blague était si drôle que la fée rit. " je ne me démonte pas et continue. Ce coup-ci, même Glóïn rit. Ah !  
" Et avec ça, je n'ai plus de blague sur les fées, donc je vais appeler la fée Remeture. "  
Avec cette blague, tout le monde rit sans exception. Bilbo et Bofur sont en train de se moquer de mon sens de l'humour unique, cependant. Je m'en fiche, la bonne humeur est revenu dans la compagnie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une série de blagues plus nulle les unes que les autres arrivent bien vite, Bofur et Bilbo se lançant bien vite dans un concours de jeux de mots sur les nains.  
Un nain tellectuel aura été la préférée des propositions de Bilbo.  
Ma proposition de nain pressionniste m'aura demandé beaucoup trop d'explications pour que je prenne le temps de la redire dans le futur.

En cours de route, notre repas a été fini et Kíli et Fíli ont sorti d'on ne sait où un tonneau …  
" C'est quoi ce coup-ci que vous avez trouvé ? " je demande, curieuse.  
" De la bière ! " réponds fièrement Kíli. Toute la compagnie est heureuse d'avoir encore une soirée alcoolisée. Personne ne semble gêné du fait que Balïn, Nori et Ori manque ça.  
Fíli, Bofur et Kíli sont déjà en train de commencer le service quand je me racle la gorge. Il est temps de voir si les cours de langue que m'a données Nori sont justes.  
" Gorog Kahomhilizu ? " je demande d'une voix aussi forte que je l'ose. La compagnie s'immobilise et me regarde, avant de rire.  
" C'est Nori, hein ? " demande Dori grimaçant. " Celui-là alors … " continue-t-il de râler, mais on sent qu'il est plus amusé qu'autres choses.  
" Tîr. " me dit un Bifur très amusé par la situation en me tendant un mug de bière.  
" Dolzekh menu ! " je le remercie, également amusée. On est bien loin de sa réaction dans la cuisine du smial de Bilbo.  
Ce dernier me regarde étrangement. " Tu as appris à parler leur langue ?  
Nori m'a appris à demander de la bière. Toujours utile de savoir en demander dans plein de langue. " j'explique en observant la bière.  
Vu que les nains ont déjà commencé à boire, je vais leur faire confiance que comme l'hydromel d'hier, ils savent ce qu'ils font.  
Je la renifle quelques instants avant de goûter. Et de grimacer.  
" Tu n'aimes pas ? " s'inquiète Kíli.  
" Lager. " je grimace pour toute explication. Une bière très amer et très peu alcoolisé dû à une longue fermentation à température ambiante. Normal que ça soit encore buvable, mais le goût est une question d'habitude. Ça n'a jamais été mes bières préférés. Je rebois une gorgée. Là, mieux.

" Bilbo ? Vous comptez rester nous aider à protéger Érebor ou vous comptez repartir dans la Comté avec Charlotte ? " j'entends Bofur demander par-dessus les conversations diverses et variées. Tout le monde est intéressé et tourne sa tête vers lui. Je suis curieuse aussi. J'ai de suite assumé qu'on restait ici sans jamais lui demander si c'est ce qu'il voulait.  
" Oh. Oui. Je ne considérerais pas mon contrat remplie qu'après le couronnement de Thorïn. D'ici là, je continue d'aider la compagnie. Si cela vous convient, bien entendu. Et puis, on risque de rester dans le coin quelque temps, Charlotte et moi considérons venir habiter près d'Erebor dans le futur. " réponds Bilbo et je le regarde en souriant. Je suis contente que malgré tout ce qui c'est passé hier, nos plans élaborés jusqu'ici soient encore en vigueur.  
" Votre sens du devoir vous honore. Cela serait un honneur pour nous de vous garder ici pour aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Après tout, vous avez rendu un énorme service aux nains. " lance Thorïn en levant son verre de bière vers nous. Cela me fait rougir, mais tous les nains sont déjà en train d'acclamer notre décision et les paroles du roi.  
" Et puis, si on reste quelque temps ici, Charlotte aura le temps de réfléchir. " Bilbo continue. Il doit parler de la proposition de Thorïn de m'offrir un élevage de chevaux. J'avoue que j'y pensais plus trop, avec le dragon et tout ça. " Peut-être que dans un futur prochain, on fêtera un mariage. " et avec ça, je m'étouffe dans ma boisson et en recrache dans mon mug.  
" Bilbo ! " je m'étrangle pendant que les nains rigolent.  
" Quoi ? C'est un secret que pour Nori je crois ! " se moque Glóïn pendant que je m'empourpre.  
" Quoi ?! " s'étrangle à son tour Kíli pendant que Fíli le regarde, désespéré.  
" Ah, c'était une surprise pour Kíli également. " note Dwalïn, amusé.  
" Après qu'on ait tué Azog, il sera en effet temps que tu réfléchisses à la question. " continue Dori. " Tu as gagné ta place dans notre compagnie, Thorïn t'a offert une très bonne place à Érebor si tu le désires, tu as totalement mon aval pour courtiser mon jeune frère et on sait tous que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. "  
Je pose ma boisson sur une table et me lève, totalement affolé.  
Discuter avec Bilbo ou Dori de ça, pas de soucis, mais pas devant tout le monde.  
" Mes histoires de cœur ne vous regardent pas ! " je déclare à mi-mot avant de sortir de la salle en quelques foulées.

Je m'en doutais, que dès qu'on aurait repris Érebor Bilbo ou Dori me pousserait à " discuter " de mes sentiments avec Nori. C'est pas vraiment une surprise, mais avec la guerre qui arrive, j'espérais qu'ils en reparleraient pas de suite. J'en ai vaguement parlé à l'intéresser en plus. Pas comme si j'avais oublié. Enfin, je lui ai dit qu'on en parlerait après. Mais la compagnie ne sait pas.  
" Tu sais qu'on rigolait ? " demande Bilbo dans mon dos.  
Je m'assois contre un des murs du couloir.  
" Oui, désolée … J'suis encore un peu toute mêlée entre hier et tout le reste. " j'explique vaguement en me calmant sensiblement. C'était une réaction de gamine ça. " Ça fait beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. Et … " Bilbo s'assoit à côté de moi. " J'ai déjà dit à Nori qu'on en discuterait. Mais … plus tard.  
\- Tu as peur ? " devine le hobbit.  
" Je suis terrorisée ! Bilbo ! Je suis pas d'ici. Je suis un hobbit d'un autre monde ! Je n'ai pas les mêmes coutumes que les nains, pas même les mêmes coutumes que qui que ce soit en terre du milieu ! Il va falloir que je me base quasi-exclusivement sur ton aide et celle d'Ori ou de Dori. Et puis, une quête c'est pas tellement l'endroit pour se draguer, donc pour le moment, j'me suis pas permise d'en parler avec Nori. Est-ce que j'ai des sentiments ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ? Je pense que oui. Tu sais comment je m'y prendrais si j'étais dans mon monde ?  
\- … Non ?  
\- Je lui proposerais d'aller au cinéma, je l'inviterais à venir chez moi jouer à des jeux vidéo pendant une soirée pizza, je mettrais un t-shirt d'un fandom qu'il apprécierait, on finirait sans doute dans un lit et si je l'ai pas fait fuir avec tout ça, peut-être qu'on envisagerait de se mettre en couple. " Bilbo a l'air horrifié par ma proposition de le mettre dans mon lit avant de me mettre en couple. " Mais on est pas dans mon monde, ici, on se courtise, on se tourne autour, on se marie et seulement après, on voit si on se supporte dans une vie à deux. Et si Nori était insupportable dans une vie de couple ? Et si je supportais pas je ne sais pas quel manie qu'il a ? Je le connais pas vraiment. Et c'est pas parce que je veux que ça marche entre nous que ça marchera. " J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de mes bras.  
Et tout ça, c'est sans lui avouer que je suis pas sûre d'être vivante après la bataille des cinq armées. Même s'il doit s'en douter.  
Doucement, Bilbo me prend dans ses bras.

" Il est insupportable. " C'est Dori qui parle, je relève la tête pour le voir accroupis devant nous. " Il part souvent sans rien dire et on ne le voit pas pendant des jours. Ou alors c'est quelqu'un de la garde qui va le ramener à la maison. Il sait faire la vaisselle, mais il est incapable de cuisiner, ce qui l'empêche pas de râler sur ma cuisine à toute occasion. " raconte Dori. " C'est un voyou sans loi autre que les siennes. Mais il a un cœur plus gros qu'une montagne et il est loyal. Il a toujours tout fait pour protéger Ori et lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Si jamais vous vous mariez, tu peux être sûre qu'il t'apportera tout ce que tu veux, même la lune, si tu la demandes. C'est un bon garçon une fois qu'on le connaît. Mais ne lui dit jamais que je t'ai dit ça. " Il me sourit et pose une main sur mon épaule. " Tu viens d'un autre monde, tu n'as pas les mêmes codes de conduite que nous et je suis certain que tu n'es pas une chaste jeune fille non plus, après tout, tu as survécu à un dragon et tu nous as accompagnés au travers de notre quête. Mais tu es la première à avoir capté son intérêt et à l'avoir gardé au travers du temps. Tu as un bon fonds, et même si je sais que tu risques de nous provoquer pas mal de remue-méninge avec tes façons de faire, je serais toujours ravie de t'épauler. Tu peux douter de beaucoup de choses, mais ne doutes pas de l'amour que Nori te porte, ni de ta propre valeur. Tu n'as pas gagné l'amitié de Thorïn, de Bilbo, d'Ori et de la compagnie en étant juste une étrange hobbite aux cheveux bleus. " avec ça, il nous sourit. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Ça, c'était de la déclaration.  
" Merci … " je souffle. " Désolée d'être partie en coup de vent.  
\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas à mal. J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous tourner autour. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur d'autant de choses. J'aurais dû t'en reparler en privé. C'est juste que je suis content de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à Nori. " explique-t-il. " Ne restez pas loin du feu trop longtemps, les nuits sont froides dans la Montagne Solitaire. "  
Avec ça, il me tapote gentiment la joue et retourne avec les autres dans la salle.

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur l'épaule de Bilbo en grognant de rire. Malaisant. Mais Dori a raison et je souris.  
Je suis encore habitué à mon ancien monde où j'étais seule. J'en oublie souvent qu'ici, j'ai une famille.  
" C'est vrai que vu comme ça vous êtes tous les deux non-conforme aux bonnes mœurs des nains et des hobbits. " murmure Bilbo et je rigole, soudainement moins stressé. " Avec ta non-respectabilité, tu nous promets pas mal de choc si je ne te surveille pas avec Nori. " Je lui enfonce un coude dans les côtes pendant qu'on rit. J'fais ce que je peux pour m'intégrer. " Allez, il est temps qu'on prenne un peu de temps tous les deux, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eut un moment entre frère et soeur. Laisse-moi aller chercher ma pipe. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec sa pipe et nos deux bières qui avaient été laissées en plan dans la salle.

Ce soir-là, sur un balcon d'Érebor, on a discuté de la Comté et surtout de tout et de rien pendant que Bilbo fumé sa pipe en se plaignant du tabac nain qui était trop fort et pas assez sucré à son goût.  
Ce fut une soirée délicieuse et tranquille de fin d'automne, même si fraîche, comme l'avait prédit Dori.


	68. Toute cette attente

**Chapitre 67  
** **Toute cette attente**  
 _25 octobre_

* * *

Cela fait trois jours qu'Ori, Nori et Balïn sont partie.  
On s'attendait à ce qu'ils arrivent hier, avec les survivants de Lacville, mais nope. Au début, on se demandait ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Jusqu'à ce que ce matin on voit des elfes en armure dorée debout devant Däle.  
C'était sans aucun doute ça qu'ils attendaient.

J'espère que les négociations se passent bien.

De ce que j'ai compris ce matin au petit-déjeuner, on est prêt à les accueillir tous à peu près. Ça sera très rudimentaire, surtout s'ils n'ont plus de vivres, mais ça fera l'affaire le temps qu'ils puissent aider. On a des lieux pour dormir, Glóïn et Dori ont récolté du bois aux alentours pour réchauffer et nourrir tout le monde.

Je n'ai pas vu Bilbo de la journée, visiblement il traîne devant Érebor. Enfin, je l'ai vu partir vers la porte d'entrée de la citée naine tantôt, donc je pense que c'est ça.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ?  
Bonne question.

Pas de recherche du trésor pour moi aujourd'hui. Cela fait trois jours que je suis dedans et je commence à voir de l'or partout même les yeux fermés, alors j'ai demandé à pouvoir m'occuper des chevaux et des écuries aujourd'hui. Ça me fait du bien de les voir plus longtemps qu'en coup de vent comme ces derniers jours et surtout, ça me fait du bien au moral d'avoir plein de poils de poneys sur moi.  
Eux aussi ont l'air ravi de cet excès d'attention.  
Il faut dire que ça fait quatre jours qu'ils sont coincés à l'intérieur avec seulement des grains. On a pas de pailles et en dehors de moi, personne ne se soucie trop d'eux. On a trop à faire et préparer, il faut dire.  
Les écuries n'ont pas spécialement été touchées par Smaug, en dehors d'une sellerie qui s'est effondré et a visiblement prit feu, il n'y a pas de décombres ou dégât important.  
Les douze poneys y logeant mâchonnent leur ration du matin ou me regardent. J'adore l'atmosphère tranquille des matins à l'écuries. Je suis dans l'une des allées principales de l'écuries. Ce sont d'énormes allées en T qui rejoint toute un genre de manège intérieur, idéale pour entraîner ou défouler les montures sans aller dehors. J'ai fini de nourrir les chevaux comme j'ai pu il y a une heure. Cela fait étrange de ne pas avoir accès à des granulés. Je sais très bien calculer une ration avec les bouchons complets que j'avais dans les écuries où j'ai bossé, mais ici les chevaux sont nourris avec des mélanges de grains et j'avoue que sans accès à l'herbe qu'on avait jusque-là, j'ai aucune idée des valeurs énergétiques de quoi que ce soit. J'ai hâte d'avoir Ori sous la main, j'aimerais qu'il m'aide à lire (voir traduire) des livres sur l'élevage de chevaux à Érebor dans la bibliothèque. J'y ai déjà accès, on y a fait un tour avec Bilbo, mais je sais pas lire Khuzdul, alors bon …

J'attrape des licols et les mets aux poneys. J'ouvre ensuite un à un les box et prends Mimosa et Zia pour guider tout le troupeau vers le manège où je les lâche. À peine arrivés, ils partent tous en coup de cul et saut de moutons se défouler. Je souris en les observant, debout sur la barrière. Je soupire de contentement. C'est ça la vie.  
Se lever avec Bilbo près de moi, la compagnie pour le petit-déjeuner et passer sa journée à l'écurie. Manque juste un accès à un pré, de la paille et de quoi s'occuper correctement du troupeau et je serais au paradis. Je me vois bien travailler ici dans le futur.  
J'ai eut le temps de me faire aux lieux, et même si Érebor est encore en ruine, ça me dirait bien d'y vivre. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse en discuter tranquillement avec Bilbo. On a tellement de choses à faire avant de se poser et il faut encore qu'on se décide entre la Comté et Érebor, même si notre cœur a l'air de balancer pour la citée naine.

Et ce soir comme hier, entraînement avec Dwalïn. Le maître d'armes est infernal avec moi et les autres nains depuis qu'il sait qu'une guerre approche à grand pas. Je me suis mise à contre-cœur à m'entraîner avec une épée. Glóïn est devenu aussi un de nos professeurs. J'ai des bleus partout. Il est pas du genre délicat du tout. Les entraînements sont devenus très réalistes d'un coup. Je suis de même très studieuse et écoute avec mille attentions leurs conseils. Je sais que très bientôt, c'est mes connaissances et ma maigre expérience qui fera toute la différence face à un orc.  
J'ai troqué Kíli, mon partenaire habituel d'entraînement pour changer à chaque round. J'me suis raclée sur raclée hier, même si j'étais contente d'avoir tenu cinq minutes face à Fíli avant de manger la poussière.  
Bilbo de très mauvaise grâce a repris son entraînement au lancer de couteaux.  
Si on est d'accord pour rester, on est pas d'accord du tout sur notre participation. Bilbo a décidé de rester en retrait pour aider les blessés. Sur ce point, on est parfaitement d'accord, Bilbo n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.  
Pour ma part j'ai décidé d'aller sur le champs de bataille, pour défendre Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli. C'est là qu'on est pas d'accord. Bilbo veut que je reste à ses côtés et l'aide. Je veux aider plus près, rester près du roi nain, au cas où j'aurais oublié un détail du film et que je m'en rappelle au dernier moment. Par miracle, Dwalïn me seconde en disant que je serais avec lui, Thorïn, Kíli et Fíli, je ne serais pas seule et j'aurais enfin l'occasion de voir mes progrès sur le terrain.  
J'ai réussi à convaincre Bilbo en promettant d'être méga-attentive à ce que me dira Dwalïn quoi qu'il arrive et bien me préparer.

Des bruits de pas apparaissent derrière moi, je me retourne et vois arriver Thorïn, dans une cape que je n'avais jamais vu, ma gemme bien en évidence sur son torse. Il a même une couronne !  
" Who. Je crois que je t'avais jamais vu habillé aussi royalement. " je le salue en sautant de la barrière où j'étais assise.  
" Et tu ressembles à une femme de ferme. " se moque-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui sont en une tresse grossière et ont surtout attrapé pas mal de paille et crins de poneys, sans compter mes habits qui sont dans le même état. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une palefrenière. Je souris en me voyant comme ça, ça faisait quelque temps.  
" Eh. Au moins on voit où je bosse aujourd'hui. " je réponds en haussant les épaules et venant à sa rencontre.  
" Kíli a trouvé le collier de Thranduil. " et il me jette à la figure un collier que je rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Sérieusement, si c'est vraiment le collier de Thranduil, un peu de respect ne ferait pas de mal. Dans mes mains se tient en effet un fin collier de gemme brillante comme des étoiles.  
" Wow. " je souffle, bouche bée. Oui, maintenant que je l'ai dans les mains, je vois la différence avec le diamant. Même ici où rien ne les aide à briller elles étincellent de mille feux.  
" C'est une merveille. " et dire que ce sont des nains qui les ont fait. Ce sont vraiment des orfèvres.  
" Les nains qui l'ont réalisé en étaient très fiers. " réponds Thorïn, visiblement fier du savoir de son peuple. " Maintenant que je peux le voir de près, je suis relativement triste de lui laisser. " je le regarde de travers, soudainement apeuré, mince, le mal du dragon l'a touché ? Non ?! " Bard, Thranduil, Balïn, Nori et Ori sont en route, ils arriveront bientôt à la porte. J'aimerais que cela soit toi qui présente les gemmes à Thranduil. "  
Je souffle, pendant un moment, j'ai eut très peur. Je lui souris et il ne rétorque rien sur le fait que j'ai paniqué, il se retourne.  
" Débarbouille-toi et rejoins moi à la porte dès que tu peux. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis vaguement recoiffé et j'ai rapidement enfilé les vêtements les plus propre que j'avais. Je ne suis pas très propre, mais visuellement, on ne peut rien me reprocher. Faudra s'en accommoder, j'peux pas faire de miracle.  
À la porte, Thorïn se tient au milieu, droit comme un i, à sa gauche se tient Dwalïn, arme en main et à sa droite se tiennent fièrement Fíli et Kíli, également en tenue royale. Je leur souris en les voyant. Le roi nain ne se retourne même pas vers moi, mais Dwalïn me place d'une main sur le dos derrière lui, un peu en retrait.  
" Sois belle et tais-toi, comme tu le dis si bien, ne parle que quand Thorïn t'y invite. " me conseille-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant de retourner à son rôle de garde, impassible.  
Derrière nous se dresse en rang relativement désorganisé le reste de la compagnie.

Je vois arriver Bard sur un percheron gris, Thranduil sur l'élan que j'ai renommé dans ma tête Yakuluh et derrière eux, nos trois nains. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire grandement en les voyant arriver. Ce n'était que trois jours, mais après avoir passé des mois collés à eux, ils m'ont rudement manqué.  
" Je vous salue Thorïn ! " lance Bard en arrêtant sa monture devant nous. " Fils de Thraïn. C'est une joie inespérée de vous trouver en vie. " et sur ça, il descend de cheval en même temps que Thranduil descend de sa monture. Derrière eux les nains s'arrêtent, mais reste sur leur poney.  
" Je vous salue, Thorïn Écu-de-chêne. " salue plus sobrement le roi elfe. Je le vois tourner le regard vers moi et m'offrir un léger signe de tête. Vu que je suis derrière Dwalïn et que Thorïn ne me voit pas, je me permets de le saluer d'un signe de main en souriant. Avec ça, il retourne son regard vers le roi nain.  
" Seigneur ! " reprends Bard " Nous sommes venus chercher un accord équitable. Balïn nous a proposé une place pour moi et mon peuple au sein d'Érebor. Voulez-vous en parler ? " avec ça, Thorïn baisse la tête et échange un regard avec Dwalïn, avant de se redresser et avance vers Bard qui vient également à sa rencontre. C'est au milieu du pont qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

Je tente de croiser le regard de Dwalïn ou des deux neveux du roi pour savoir ce qu'on attend de moi, mais comme personne ne fait attention à moi, je me contente de rester sur place.

On ne les entend pas d'ici, mais Balïn a l'air confiant, donc je suppose que c'est bon signe. Thorïn est de dos, mais je vois bien le visage de Bard qui a également un léger sourire, bien qu'il tente de rester sérieux.  
Je suis pas inquiète, mais pas non plus tranquille.  
Jusque-là, Thorïn c'est montré le leader de notre compagnie dont on a besoin, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que ça dérape et qu'il cède à la maladie du dragon.  
Je vois finalement Thorïn avancer vers Thranduil, suivis par Bard. Bientôt, les trois rois de peuples différents discutent. Fíli et Kíli commencent à gigoter à côté de Dwalïn et moi.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Thorïn pour se tourner vers nous. Il fait signe de venir, à qui ? S'en suis des signes rapides de la main, et Dwalïn me pousse devant. Ah. C'est à moi qu'il s'adressait. Alors j'avance vers eux. Sous les regards de tout le monde. La route vers le roi sous la montagne semble indéfiniment trop longue.  
" Thranquil et Bard ont besoin d'une soixantaine de box pour leurs montures, est-ce que cela sera possible ? " demande Thorïn quand je m'immobilise devant eux après une courbette que j'espère polie.  
Je penche la tête sur le côté.  
Il y a plus de deux cent box dans l'écurie d'Érebor. Donc je suppose qu'il me demande si c'est possible de préparer les dit box. Pas comme si vérifier les canalisations des abreuvoirs et que tous les boxs sont en état d'accueillir des chevaux me prendra beaucoup de temps.  
" Pour quand ?  
\- Demain matin. " c'est Thranduil qui me répond.  
Je baisse les yeux pour réfléchir, si je me dépêche, c'est possible. Au pire, je demanderais l'aide de quelqu'un de la compagnie.  
" Je ferais au mieux. " je réponds en souriant aux trois. Tous hochent la tête avant que Thorïn ne se racle la gorge.  
" Seigneur Thranduil, Charlotte a eut l'occasion de … discuter avec moi. " et il me regarde intensément. Quoi ? Oh. Je sors délicatement de ma poche le tissu dans lequel j'ai emballé le collier et m'approche de Thranduil.  
" J'espère qu'avec ça, les nains et les elfes seront en bon terme à nouveau. " et je lui remets entre ses mains le collier. Délicatement, il ouvre le tissu et déballe son collier, le collier pour sa femme. Ses yeux brillent. Je sais pas si c'est de joie ou parce qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Je me contente de lui sourire et me repositionner à côté de Thorïn.  
" Bien. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter dans le détail demain et des accords à signer. Je vous laisse aider les habitants de Lacville. Nous vous attendrons demain matin. " avec ça il congédie les deux hommes et se tourne vers Nori, Ori et Balïn. " Bon retour à Érebor. "  
Les trois descendent enfin de poneys et retournent avec nous dans le royaume nain. Quand on est un peu éloigné de Thranduil et Bard, je me mets entre les deux frères Ris.  
" Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué tous les deux. Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?  
\- On a eut du mal avec le Seigneur Thranduil. " me réponds Ori " Il était pour nous aider, mais n'étais pas heureux de traiter directement avec Érebor, surtout s'il n'avait pas Thorïn pour discuter directement. "  
Je secoue la tête, ça m'échappe totalement.  
" Ça ira mieux maintenant que nous sommes tous à Érebor. " nous rassure Balïn.  
Cela coupe la discussion sur le sujet et Ori embraille tout content pour me raconter tout ce qu'il a fait et combien il était fier de ses retranscriptions !  
J'échange un sourire avec Nori qui a l'air fier de son petit frère.

En passant près des autres, tout le monde salue les trois revenants.

Aux écuries, Balïn nous laisse son poney et après un rapide pansage, Esperanza, Esteban et Sancho rejoignent les autres poneys dans le manège. Assis sur une barrière, on les regarde trotter ensemble.  
J'ai de l'électricité dans le bras gauche tellement je suis proche de Nori. Je lui souris. Je suis contente de l'avoir de nouveau sous les yeux.  
" Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais … vous me cachez un truc, non ? " demande soudainement Ori.  
Je rougis immédiatement sous son regard curieux. Grillée.  
" Vous savez que tout le monde sait que vous vous tournez autour ? " continue le jeune nain, nous ignorant temporairement pour regarder les chevaux. Je baisse la tête en riant doucement. Nori ébouriffe les cheveux de son frère.  
" Dori approuve. " je laisse échapper soudainement en me rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas là dans le bar à Lacville ni là il y deux jours pour voir que toute la compagnie sait, en effet. Les deux se tournent si soudainement vers moi en souriant.  
" Vrai ? " demande Ori tout enthousiaste. Je suis fière de mon petit effet.


	69. Le retour de Gandoulf

**Chapitre 68  
Le retour de Gandoulf**  
 _26 octobre_

* * *

" Je suis crevée ! " je lâche en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.  
" Pareillement … " lance Bofur en faisant de même et bientôt, tout le monde se plaint d'avoir couru partout ou dans le cas de Dwalïn et Thorïn, d'avoir discuté des heures durant pour ne rien dire.

Ce matin, les gens de Lacville et les elfes sont arrivés. Par chance, j'ai eut l'aide d'Ori et de Bilbo et on a donc pu caser toutes les montures dans les écuries, dans deux allées attenantes celle où sont les poneys de la compagnie. Les boxs sont prévu pour des poneys ou des boucs nains, donc les chevaux des humains et des elfes sont un peu à l'étroit, mais ça fait la blague vu que c'est temporaire.  
Après s'être occupé avec quelques humains de tous les quadrupèdes, il a fallu aider la compagnie à loger tous les bipèdes, aider à déplacer ci et ça, aider Óïn à soigner les habitants et tutti frutti. Autant dire qu'en fin d'après-midi, ce beau bordel est enfin fini et tout le monde est heureux de pouvoir se poser enfin un peu.

Soudain, Nori arrive en courant dans la salle où la compagnie loge.  
" Gandalf est arrivé. "  
Ce qui fait courir toute la compagnie à sa suite. On voit arriver en courant Bard, puis Thranduil qui marche derrière. En effet, à l'entrée d'Érebor, Gandalf est en train de descendre d'un shire noir.  
Oh, c'est le cheval de Beorn !  
" Je suis ravie de vous revoir tous en vie et je suis désolé du désastre qu'a causé Smaug. " nous salue-t-il, son regard nous survole et est déjà inquiet. Je lui prends les rênes des mains et il me laisse caresser le cheval, ce dernier est plein de sueurs et respire rapidement, mais à première vue il est pas blessé.  
" La guerre est proche. " annonce de façon dramatique le magicien qui ne semble même pas capter que personne n'est surpris. Il se demande pas non plus comment ça se fait que Thranduil soit ici avec Bard et Thorïn.  
" Cette fausse défense qu'était Dol Guldur a été vidée. Vous êtes tous en danger de mort. " et sur cette nouvelle, son regard se pose sur moi. J'crois qu'il a enfin aperçu le manque de réaction autour de lui. " Charlotte, tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. En fait, tout le monde ici sait. J'ai un peu tripoté le futur. J'vais m'occuper de votre cheval, Thorïn va vous expliquer. " je lance avant de m'éloigner en directement des écuries avec le shire qui pousse un soupir de contentement en voyant que je vais m'occuper de lui.  
J'en ai marre de raconter ce que je sais, Thorïn et Thranduil sauront parfaitement lui expliquer la situation, en plus de pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'ils ont mis en place avec Bard.  
" Seigneur Thorïn, Seigneur Bard, Seigneur Thranduil, nous devons nous unir. Des armées d'orcs sont en marche. Ce sont des soldats, ils ont tous été formé pour la guerre. Notre ennemi a mobilisé toutes ses troupes. " j'entends dans mon dos déclarer Gandalf. Genre, je l'ai attendu pour faire en sorte que les trois monarques commencent à réfléchir ensemble. Il m'exaspère.  
J'ai le temps d'entendre Thorïn proposer à Gandalf et aux deux monarques de le suivre avant d'être trop loin pour les entendre.

" Mae Govannen Dame Charlotte. " me salue un Legolas en tenue de combat, il doit être arrivé avec son père, mais je l'avais pas vu jusque-là.  
" Yop Legolas ! " Ma façon de le saluer le fait sourire. Il m'emboîte le pas vers l'écurie.  
On est les seule dans l'allée de la compagnie, sans surprise. Les poneys sont encore dans la carrière.  
" Alors, quoi de beau ? " je demande après avoir choisi un box pour le cheval de Beorn.  
" J'ai comme convenu donner ta missive à mon père. " je grimace pour m'empêcher de rire, vu la mine déconfite de Legolas j'imagine sans mal la tête du roi elfe en la voyant, surtout son contenu. " Tu as le don pour nous surprendre. "  
Je pose la selle sur son pommeau devant le box, avant de poser le filet dessus. Le mors est plein de salive sèche et d'herbes, ça fera pas de mal de nettoyer tout ça.  
" J'suis contente qu'il veuille bien nous aider.  
\- Vous aviez un accord pourtant.  
\- Oui, qui stipulé qu'ils nous laissaient partir si je l'aidais à récupérer son collier. Ça voulait pas dire qu'il allait venir aider Lacville ni nous aider à combattre. Il est pas contre les combats normalement ? "  
Je relâche le sabot que je curais et regarde l'elfe faire une grimace.  
" Disons que tu as des arguments … percutants. Daïn, roi sous la montagne ? Mon père préfère encore Thorïn à son cousin. " je ris sans me cacher en entendant ça, dingue la réputation du roi des Monts de Fer. " Et puis … Tuer Azog et Bolg est une bonne motivation, surtout sachant qu'ils servent Sauron. "  
J'm'en doutais. Thranduil a relié les points de qui était le maître d'Azog.  
Le cheval est enfin sec et il commence à tourner dans son box pour boire. Je me poste à côté de l'elfe pour observer le Shire.  
" Je suis contente de te revoir et qu'il soit venu nous aider. " je lui souris.  
" Tu tiens vraiment à ta compagnie ? " me demande Legolas.  
" Oui. Beaucoup, ils sont ma famille. Pis bon, quand on est envoyé par Oromë lui-même pour botter le postérieur de plusieurs orcs et s'arranger pour que la lignée de Durïn continue de régner sur Erebor, t'as intérêt à le faire je pense. Je sais pas s'il peut me blesser si j'le fait pas, mais j'tiens pas à le découvrir de sitôt. "  
Legolas hoche la tête. " Et tu comptes participer de façon active à cette guerre ?  
\- Bien entendu ! "  
Il souffle en entendant ma réponse. " Cela ne m'étonne pas, en fait. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai demandé. "  
Je le regarde quelques instants froncer les sourcils.  
" Oui ? " je demande doucement, curieuse.  
" Et si tu ne survivais pas ? "  
Je reste muette.  
Quoi, c'est une possibilité, c'est vrai. C'est pas parce que je refuse à penser négativement que j'y pense pas.  
" Tu n'aurais pas du papier et de quoi écrire ? " je lui demande doucement. Il me sourit tristement.  
" Encore des secrets ?  
\- Non, j'ai tout dit à la compagnie. Mais au cas où … " je m'étrangle presque. " Au cas où, j'aimerais écrire un maximum de ce que sait pour Gandalf.  
\- J'ai emporté quelques carnets avec moi, je comptais m'en servir pour noter ce que j'apprends des nains, mais je veux bien t'en offrir un. "  
Je lui souris, je suis contente de lui avoir reparler. Et d'avoir la possibilité d'écrire.

Je préfère me préparer au pire.  
Au cas où.

Legolas et Bilbo sont en train de discuter dans un coin de l'étude où nous sommes. Je les regarde distraitement discuter. Legolas est en train de lui apprendre à prononcer des mots en sindarin. Je savais que le hobbit lisait le sindarin, mais j'me doutais pas qu'il le parlait pas.  
De mon côté, j'ai écrit pratiquement un roman pour Gandalf. J'ai écrit tout ce qui me venait en tête. J'veux qu'il soit prêt à continuer à modifier le futur s'il doit se retrouver sans moi. J'y parle de Drogo et Primula, de leur futur fils Frodo, de l'Anneau Unique, de Saroumane, d'Isengard et des créations de Saroumane, de Sauron et des cavaliers noirs, du Balrog de la Moria, du destin qui attend Balïn, Ori et les nains s'ils cherchent à reprendre encore une fois le royaume, j'y parle de tout ce dont je me souviens du Seigneur des Anneaux et de la communauté de l'anneau.  
Je me prends la tête entre les mains.  
Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ?  
Réfléchis Charlotte.  
Réfléchis bien, c'est pas le moment d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

" Ah vous êtes là, je vous cherchais justement. " M'interromps Gandalf qui vient d'entrer dans l'étude de lui-même. Je lui offre un petit sourire.  
" Charlotte ? Et si nous discutions un peu. Je crois que tu as vu Galadriel depuis mon départ. Tu dois avoir plein de choses à me raconter, non ? " m'invite Gandalf qui s'installe devant le bureau où je me trouve.  
Bilbo et Legolas nous regardent et on interrompu leurs cours pour saluer le magicien.  
Je ris. " Plein de choses ? C'est peu dire. " Je souffle sur l'encre, pour m'assurer qu'elle soit bien sèche, même si elle a déjà eut le temps de sécher et referme le journal.  
" C'est Oromë, qui m'a fait venir. Parce que j'aime les chevaux. On a ça en commun, visiblement, j'lui ai tapé dans l'œil. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Galadriel " j'entends Gandalf faire un ' oh ' amusé pendant qu'il allume sa pipe. Je plisse le nez, la pièce est fermé, ça va puer le tabac.  
" Thorïn vous a dit, pour la … mort de sa lignée ?  
\- Malheureusement, oui. Je suis content que tu lui en aies parlé, ainsi que pour le collier que tu lui as offert, grâce à ça, tu as sans aucun doute changé le cours de son destin. "  
Cool si Thorïn lui a déjà expliqué, ça m'évite de le faire.  
" C'est un des trucs que j'ai compris entre temps. Je suis la seule en Arda qui n'ai pas précisément de destin écrit, puisque je suis pas dépendante des Valars ou d'aucun dieu d'ici. Je suis la seule qui peut changer l'histoire … Si je suis ici, c'est pour tenter de les sauver. "  
Gandalf de son côté a une expression illisible. Legolas et Bilbo sont repartis sur leur discussion, même s'ils sont plus discrets que tantôt. Ils doivent écouter en douce. Je souris en les regardant.  
" Dans ton histoire, j'arrive pendant que les trois peuples se chamaillent, m'a dit Thorïn. Grâce à toi, Thorïn ne souffre pas du mal du dragon et surtout, des alliances ont rapidement pu être faites, ainsi que des promesses faites et des pactes signés. Les elfes vont aider à la reconstruction de Däle et surtout, à la défense d'Érebor. Je pense que tu réussis à sauver la lignée de Durïn. "  
Je hoche la tête. " J'espère aussi les sauver. Je les aime beaucoup et après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour reprendre leur maison, je trouve ça injuste qu'ils meurent. Ils ne le méritent pas.  
\- Non, en effet. "  
La pièce est silencieuse quelques instants avant que Bilbo ne coupe le silence. " Il faudrait peut-être que tu parles en tête-à-tête de ce que j'ai trouvé dans la montagne brumeuse ?  
Ton " courage " ? " je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil.  
Cela fait tousser Gandalf qui supprime un rire comme il peut. Legolas nous regarde sans comprendre ce qui est drôle, il ne comprend pas de quoi on parle en fait.  
" Je crois que Gandalf a une petite idée aussi. " je regarde le magicien qui hoche la tête en s'étranglant sur sa pipe avant de reprendre sa respiration.

" Legolas, et si vous me montriez un de vos livres de poèmes ? Je vous en réciterais quelques-uns de ma création. " propose Bilbo. Je lui souris, contente de pouvoir parler seule avec le magicien.

" J'me suis toujours demandé, vous savez exactement ce que c'est ou vous avez juste une vague idée ? " je demande à l'Istari dès que la porte se referme derrière l'elfe et le hobbit.  
" Je sais exactement de quel anneau il s'agit.  
\- Oh. "  
Bizarrement, j'étais toujours convaincue qu'il avait juste une vague idée et que c'est pour ça qu'il mettait presque 60 ans avant d'aller voir pour le détruire.  
" C'est une autre histoire que tu connais ? " me demande le magicien en levant un sourcil.  
" Heu, oui … Mais celle-là, je vais m'abstenir d'en faire partie si je le peux. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, après la guerre je tiens bien à prendre une retraite bien méritée. Plus d'aventure pour moi. C'est trop fatiguant pour mes nerfs. " je rigole toute seule, mais Gandalf a l'air amusé. " Si Bilbo est obligé d'y aller, j'irai, mais si on peu trouver un moyen d'éviter, ça m'arrangerais. "  
J'avance le journal vers le magicien, il le regarde curieusement en tirant sur sa pipe.  
" J'me suis permise de vous rédiger un manuel, par sécurité, que vous ignorerez tant que je suis vivante.  
\- Ce que je ferais, effectivement. " déclare-t-il solennellement en le prenant et le rangeant dans une poche quelconque de sa robe. " Je n'en aurais pas besoin, je doute que tu meures vu combien tu es têtue quand tu as un but en tête. Cependant, je comprends que cela te rassure et je veillerais sur Bilbo et l'Anneau si quelque chose t'arrive. "  
Je lui offre un sourire timide. " Merci beaucoup. " je lui souffle.  
De toute façon, si je vois que j'ai oublié quelque chose, je n'aurai qu'à lui donner une feuille post-scriptum. Je me laisse retomber au fonds du siège et ferme les yeux.  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?  
\- Pratiquement tout. C'est une longue aventure que j'ai eue depuis notre discussion dans une cuisine de hobbit. " je rigole sans énergie. " J'ai l'impression de devoir déplacer des montagnes à mains nues.  
\- Eh oui, c'est épuisant que de chercher à changer ou orienter le destin de ce monde. " Gandalf me sourit de façon énigmatique.  
Je me souviens alors que c'est pour ça qu'il a été envoyer en Arda également et je ris, partageant enfin sa blague.  
Je le plains s'il est sans cesse en train de faire ce que je fais.  
" Tu as changé de monde pour aider la compagnie de Thorin, même si ce n'était pas prévu tu as toujours tout fait pour qu'ils continuent d'avancer dans leur quête, tu t'es mise en danger pour eux et as maintes fois répété que leur quête était plus importante que ta personne. Tu as pendant des mois portés un lourd secret et tout ça pour un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Charlotte, du fonds du cœur, merci. " et alors que j'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, je regarde le magicien qui a rangé sa pipe et m'offre un grand sourire.  
" Arda te doit une fière chandelle. "


	70. Partir un jour, sans retour

**Chapitre 69  
Partir un jour, sans retour**  
 _30 octobre_

* * *

Cela fait quatre jours que toute la montagne est en effervescence. Les forges tournent à plein régime, tout le monde court partout et s'équipe, s'entraîne, s'arme. Elfes, hommes, la compagnie, Bilbo. Personne n'est oisif. Érebor se prépare pour la guerre.  
Thorïn a annoncé que Daïn devrait arriver demain. On ne sait pas où sont les orcs, mais en toute logique, demain ils devraient être là, si tout continue de suivre le film. Notre roi sous la montagne passe son temps avec Thranduil et Bard, visiblement des traités sont encore en cours.

" Et ça ? " tente de nouveau Dwalïn en me balançant un casque dans les bras. Depuis deux heures, la compagnie est dans une salle d'armes de la garde royal d'Érebor, à fouiller dans les armures naines du royaume pour les ajuster à toute la compagnie. Thorïn a offert à Bilbo une veste en mithril, gage d'amitié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et avoir été un bon ami. Pour ma part, j'ai maintenant un beau morceau d'armure dont je suis incapable de nommer les parties, mais c'est ajusté à ma taille et me couvre tout le corps. Ce qui m'a fait sauter de joie ? Il s'agit d'un cadeau commandé par Thorïn à Fíli et Kíli était tout fier de me montrer les décorations de l'armure qu'il a fait lui-même. Autant dire que je leur ai sauté dans les bras et les ai mis très mal à l'aise en les embrassant chacun sur les deux joues. D'un côté, je suis triste de vouloir la porter demain pour la bataille, mais en même temps, je doute de trouver de meilleures protections que celle-ci.  
Sauf la tête. Problème que Dwalïn tente de régler en me faisant tester la quasi-intégralité des casques contenue dans la montagne. Je souffle et essaye d'enfiler le casque, ma tête rentre dedans et le nain m'aide à ajuster un genre de sangle sous la gorge. Une fois qu'il recule, je secoue la tête. Ça bouge pas.  
" Oh, mon chat ! Ça a l'air d'être à la bonne taille !  
\- Enfin ! " s'exclame Dwalïn, aussi heureux que moi.  
" Et maintenant, il te faut des armes pour aller avec ton armure ! " lance Fíli en me lançant un genre de dague avec une énorme sangle.  
" C'est quoi ?  
\- Une dague. " je me fige en levant les sourcils.  
" Sans rire ? "  
Fíli rigole en se baissant à mes pieds. Je le regarde l'ajuster à ma cheville et le glisser dans ma botte.  
" Oh, c'est magique ça. " je m'extasie quand on ne la voit plus. Cela fait rire Dwalïn également.

Après de longues minutes, j'ai mon épée à une main à la ceinture et de nombreuses dagues cachés un peu partout, secret de Fíli et Nori qui ont l'air décidé de faire de moi une armurerie ambulante.  
Je m'étire dans tous les sens. Mon armure est relativement légère et rien n'entrave mes mouvements.  
Après l'entraînement de ce soir, je devrais y être habitué.  
Dans la théorie, je sais que je devrais sérieusement commencer à paniquer à l'idée que … je me prépare à la guerre. C'est pas rien. Et je sais que je tremble souvent ces jours-ci, mais mon cerveau est à fond sur ma mission : rester en vie. C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne tous les soirs avec Dwalïn. C'est pour ça que j'aide comme je peux la compagnie et ceux qui ont besoin de moi. C'est pour ça qu'un jour, en m'endormant devant Youtube je suis arrivée en Terre du milieu. Toute notre quête pour reprendre Érebor m'a préparé à la guerre des cinq armées. Je ne suis pas prête, mais je ne pourrais jamais être plus prête que ça.

Je suis seule dans la salle commune. Mon armure est posée sur mon lit, ainsi que toutes mes armes et mon sac. Je n'ai plus d'effet personnel depuis longtemps. La plupart de mes biens viennent de Lacville. J'me suis retrouvé plus d'une fois avec juste mes vêtements sur le dos pendant cette quête. Après tout, c'était prévu d'avance puisque je suis arrivée en terre du milieu avec juste mes vêtements sur le dos.  
Demain, la bataille qu'on attend tous sera là. Je refuse de penser que peut-être demain soir, je ne serais plus là. Je dois vivre. Je suis pas venue en terre du milieu pour y mourir. Je survivrais et j'ai tout plein de chose à faire, à vivre avant de mourir de vieillesse. Mais je suis pas non plus très optimiste. Après tout, je sais à peine me battre contre une personne, alors survivre à une guerre … C'est un tout autre level. Si Smaug était un boss, les armées d'orcs sont le boss final.

Je parcours les allées d'Érebor. La plupart des gens ou elfes que je croise rentrent dans leur quartier de vie du moment.  
J'espère que demain soir un minimum de gens seront mort … C'est désolant de croiser des visages et de se dire que demain, peut-être, ils ne seront plus là. Mais c'est une réalité de la guerre.

Comme souvent et bien malgré moi, j'arrive dans l'allée de l'écurie de la compagnie. Comme toujours, j'y suis seule.  
Je m'occupe l'esprit en empoignant la fourche, j'ai du crottin à ramasser.

Ce soir-là, la compagnie n'a pas le cœur à festoyer.  
Bofur est certes en train de raconter une quête épique pendant qu'on mange, mais personne n'a vraiment le cœur à ça. Juste avant le repas, Thorïn a reçu la visite de Roac, le chef des corbeaux qui sait parler Khuzdul de ce que j'ai compris. Les orcs ainsi que Daïn et son armée arrive demain.  
Demain sera donc le jour où tout le monde sera devant Érebor en armure, prêt à se battre.  
On s'y attendait, mais maintenant que c'est confirmer, c'est autre chose.

Avant d'aller dormir, j'ai pris le temps de prendre dans mes bras chaque membre de la compagnie avant demain avec l'excuse que ça me donnera la force de donner le meilleur de moi demain. Tout le monde a accepté l'excuse avec grande grâce. Chacun a eut son petit mot pour moi, d'encouragement ou d'amitié. Dori m'a rappelé que demain soir il me forcerait à parler à Nori, Ori m'a rappelé qu'il a des livres à me traduire, Nori ne m'a rien dit et m'a juste serré contre lui à m'en broyer les côtes, Thorïn m'a encore une fois remercier de tenter de le sauver lui et ses neveux, Fíli m'a remercié de les aider et m'a dit qu'il m'aidera à m'équiper demain matin, Kíli m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de s'entraîner contre moi après que j'ai prit du grade après la bataille, Dwalïn m'a rappelé combien j'étais partie de rien et que j'étais désormais une vaillante adversaire même si je manque encore de pratique, Balïn m'a remercier d'avoir facilité la bataille en nous mettant avec les elfes et humains de Lacville, Bofur m'a dit qu'il avait hâte d'apprendre encore plus de mes chansons paillardes, Bombur m'a promit un gâteau au chocolat et noix dès qu'il aurait de quoi le faire, Bifur m'a simplement dit merci en Khuzdul en me donnant un coup de tête doucement en m'évitant de m'empaler sur sa hache, Óïn m'a rappelé de lui dire tous mes bobos demain soir pour qu'il puisse me soigner et Glóïn m'a remercié de lui avoir dit qu'un jour Gimli sera un nain très célèbre.  
" Mes chatons, je vous aime tous beaucoup, beaucoup. Au début, si je vous ai aidé, c'était juste parce que je savais que c'était important pour la terre du milieu et que Bilbo voulait vous aider, pis j'vous ai connu et j'ai commencé à faire ça pour vous, parce que je sais que c'est important pour vous. Vous êtes ma famille. "  
Avec ma déclaration pleine de larmes, j'ai fini dans les bras de Bilbo, puis de l'intégralité de la compagnie.  
J'aime ma famille d'adoption.

Cette nuit, Bilbo et moi avons décidé de dormir ensemble. Je dors dans ses bras et lui dans les miens. On est en petite cuillère dans mon lit, lui dos à moi. Aucun de nous deux ne veux dormir seul cette nuit et ça me rassure de ne pas dormir seule. Alors je profite de sa présence contre moi.

" Est-ce que tu penses que les poissons se sentent mouillé tout le temps ?  
\- Charlotte, j'essaye de dormir et tu devrais toi aussi dormir.  
\- Pardon, pardon. "

" Oh par Eru, mais si c'était le cas ?  
\- Yep, et si ? "


	71. Pourquoi moi ?

**Chapitre 70  
Pourquoi moi ?**  
 _31 octobre_

* * *

Nori et Fíli sont en train de m'aider à mettre mon armure et ajuster toutes mes trop nombreuses armes.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je me prépare à tuer des créatures.

Le pire ?  
J'y vais en ayant envie.

Parce que je veux vivre et que la compagnie vive. J'accepte un carnage juste parce que les orcs et Sauron veulent notre mort. C'est la guerre des gentils contre les méchants, je suis du côté des gentils, mais ça n'empêche pas le sentiment de malaisance que j'ai à l'idée de tuer d'autres êtres vivant … C'est de la survie. Pas beaucoup plus différent que quand on tue un animal pour le manger, c'est pas juste un sport mais ...  
" Tout va bien ? " s'inquiète Nori en me sentant trembler.  
" Non ? Je suis terrifié. Je vais tuer aujourd'hui. Et je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse. C'est eux ou la compagnie et jamais je les laisserais vous faire du mal. "  
Nori pose une main sur ma joue.  
" Tu es courageuse. On sera là pour toi également. "  
Je hoche la tête. Oui, j'aurais les treize nains de la compagnie avec moi sur le champs de bataille. Sans compter trois armées autour de moi.  
J'apprécie qu'après notre débat d'hier plus personne ne cherche à me faire rester derrière dans la montagne.  
Fíli se relève.  
" Et voilà, tu es équipée ! " et il s'éloigne aider Thorïn qui lui-même aide Bilbo dans sa petite armure de Mithril. Tout le monde a la mine sombre. Je baisse la tête et ferme les poings.  
Ce soir, le cauchemar sera fini. Nori me sourit comme il peut pour me rassurer, avant d'aller aider son petit frère.

Voici le grand jour.

On est en rang bien organisé devant Érebor ; la compagnie devant les elfes, les humains quelques part au milieu des elfes. Bilbo est avec Gandalf au milieu de tout ça. J'ai refusé de rester avec Bilbo. Après tout, il n'a pas eut d'entraînement pour se battre, moi oui. Et je compte bien rester près de Thorïn et le protéger. Après tout, si je peux tuer deux ou trois vilains, ça sera toujours ça pour aider la compagnie et la survie de la lignée de Durïn. Daïn n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Thorïn regarde sur son bras le corbeau qui vient d'arriver. J'essaye de respirer tranquillement pour calmer le tremblement de mon corps.  
Je pourrais jamais être plus prête que ça et pourtant, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Soudainement, un bruit assourdissant résonne sur la montagne et on voit des lances ainsi que bien vite une armée de nain arrivée. La plupart sont à pied, mais ils pas mal de bélier ainsi que des machines dans leurs rangs.  
" Daïn. " murmure Thorïn devant nous.  
Un cri en khuzdul résonne.  
Il y a pas à dire, les nains savent entrer en scène avec panache.  
Un nouveau cri et ils s'immobilisent tous.  
Un cavalier sur un cochon s'avance vers nous.  
" Eh ! Thorïn ! " Ça doit être Daïn. " Bien le bonjour !  
\- Daïn ! Je suis ravie de te voir. Roac vient de me dire que l'armée d'Orc arrive sur nous. Ils sont entrés cette nuit dans les roches grâce à des grand mange-terre, il ne devrait pas tarder. "  
S'en suit une conversation en Khuzdul, puis des cris. L'armée de Daïn est en train de se placer autour des elfes, Daïn sur son cochon se plaçant aux côtés de son cousin.  
" J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Thorïn. Je n'apprécie pas de me battre au côté de ce roitelet de Thranduil.  
\- Tu fais ça pour aider Érebor, pas les elfes. "  
Le roi des Monts de Fer grogne dans sa barbe. Je suis heureuse que Daïn malgré sa haine des elfes a su lui aussi être convaincue. Sans son armée, je doute qu'on puisse faire face aux orcs.  
C'est ce moment que décident Thranduil et Bard pour se placer aux côtés des deux nains. Je me recule un peu pour me placer à côté d'Ori qui vibre presque tellement il est excité. Je vois difficilement ce qui lui donne envie de se battre, mais je sais que les nains sont de fier créature et hier soir, ils m'ont maintes fois expliqués que c'était un honneur que de se battre et que les cicatrices étaient signe de force pour un nain. Un truc culturel que je comprendrais sans doute jamais vraiment. Même si je vois d'où ça vient.  
Les quatre chefs d'armées discutent entre eux, maintenant. Je ne les écoute que vaguement, ça parle tactique de combat. Je me sens hors de ma place. Les nains autour de nous sont des inconnus et je suis la seule femme dans l'armée de Thorïn. Heureusement, pour une fois, mes cheveux bleus ne sont pas visibles, ils sont finement tressés sous mon casque et sous mon armure. Merci Nori. Personne ne peut me différencier des nains en dehors de mes pieds nues et recouvert de poil bleus. Mais personne ne regarde mes pieds. Tout le monde regarde autour d'eux, attendant que les orcs fassent savoir leur présence.  
Par-delà les buttes de la montagne, on voit encore les traîner roses du levé de soleil dans le ciel. Si ce n'était pas un jour de bataille, ça serait un magnifique dernier jour d'octobre.  
En regardant bien l'armée de nain, j'observe de nombreux cavalier sur des béliers ainsi que des grosses machines de guerre dont je suis incapable de reconnaître le nom ou encore le fonctionnement. Daïn est vraiment venu équiper.  
Nori est avec ses frères, il ne me regarde pas. On s'est mis d'accord en arrivant devant Érebor qu'on ne se battrait pas directement ensemble. Nori m'a expliqué que si je restais à côté de lui, il serait trop occupé à me protéger qu'à se battre. Presque à contre-cœur, je l'ai rassuré en disant que je resterais avec Dwalïn et que ça irait.  
Bombur et Bofur sont les seuls avec moi à avoir l'air angoissé. Tout le monde a l'air soit pressé de commencer le carnage soit … neutre ?  
Sérieusement, Dwalïn a tellement l'air blasé. C'est impensable.

Toute mon aventure en terre du milieu m'a amené à ce moment précis, à cette bataille. Je le savais depuis le début, je me suis préparée à ce moment depuis mon arrivé. J'ai tout fait pour que ça aille au mieux : je me suis entraînée et j'ai préparé Thorïn ainsi que la compagnie autant que j'ai pu. Je pourrais pas faire autrement qu'affronter mon destin maintenant. Et protéger autant que je peux la compagnie.

Doucement, par-delà le silence pesant, des bruits de … terres broyés ou de roches qui roulent se font entendre. Tout le monde se tend pour entendre et regarder devant Érebor d'où le bruit semble venir.  
Des grognements font leur apparition et augmentent de volume petit à petit.

Je sursaute quand un premier ver de terre digne de Dune sort de la roche en hurlant.

Suivi d'un second et d'un troisième.

" Donnons une bonne raclée à ces saligauds ! " tente de nous motiver Daïn et je dégaine enfin mon épée, en même temps que la compagnie sort les armes. Autour de nous, j'entends les autres armées faire de même.

On voit les verres disparaître sous terre.

Un cri.

Une corne de brume.

" On se bat jusqu'à la mort ! " hurle Thorïn.

" Voyons la couleur de leur sang. " je m'auto-motive dans un murmure.  
Pour Thorïn.  
Pour Fíli et Kíli.  
Pour les peuples de la Terre du milieu.  
Pour Bilbo.  
Pour moi.  
Pour Nori.  
Pour Ori et la compagnie.  
J'entends Daïn hurler ses ordres en Khuzdul.  
J'entends Thranduil faire de même en sindarin.  
J'entends Bard hurler.  
" Baruk Khazâd ! Khazâd ai-mênu ! " hurle Thorïn et on répète tous le mantra en partant en courant et suivant notre roi.

On soulève la terre en poussière sous nos pas.  
La terre tremble. Je tremble. Mais je fonce dans une masse de corps indistinct. Un horrible bruit de collision arrive, des elfes m'enjambe et je commence à perdre de vue Thorïn.  
Faites qu'il se rappel que la colline au corbeau avec les bannières est un piège. Je lui ai rappelé ce matin, ainsi qu'à Fíli et Kíli, mais -

Crash !

J'ai laissé tombé ma garde quelques instants et déjà, un orc a abattu son arme sur moi. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais je l'ai arrêté avec mon épée juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans mon épaule.

Mon cœur bat dans mes oreilles.  
Autour de moi, ce n'est que sifflement, choc, hurlement et grognement.  
Je ne cours plus, mais tourbillonne autour de moi.  
Éviter une arme ici, fendre la peau d'un orc, tenter de déloger une arme des mains d'un autre, éviter un coup de coude.  
C'est une furie de détails, d'orc, d'elfes et de nains. Je ne distingue pas vraiment et même si j'essaye de rester attentive à tout, j'ai peur parfois de frapper l'armure d'un allié dans un excès de zèle.  
Je finis rapidement avec mon épée dans une main et une dague dans l'autre.  
Cela me permet de me protéger d'une main et d'attaquer de l'autre.  
J'ai jamais appris à me battre avec deux armes, mais pour survivre tous les coups sont permis.  
Après tout, c'est pas eux qui vont avoir pitié de moi.

Je ne vérifie même pas si je tue les orcs que je perce de mes armes.  
Pas le temps.  
J'en tue un, un autre le remplace.

Une autre corne de brume perce l'air.

Je ne vois plus la compagnie autour de moi.  
Elle est bien ma résolution de protéger Thorïn coûte que coûte.  
Je l'ai perdu de vue il y a quelque temps je crois. Mais au loin, je vois bien d'énorme troll qui supportent d'étrange machine de guerre avancer vers nous et envoyer voler des nains, elfes et orcs sans distinction.

Une machine de guerre naine se fait envoyer valser juste à côté de moi, j'ai à peine le temps de retirer ma dague du cou d'un orc que j'ai abattu pour sauter loin et éviter d'un cheveu de mourir écrasé sous les roues.  
Ç'aurait été une mort idiote.

Clac.

Je grogne de douleur.  
Ça, c'était mon dos, quelque chose s'est entrechoqué dedans. Je tourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un orc que je fends de mon épée pendant qu'il tente de m'enfoncer un nouveau coup de masse.  
Que les valars soient loués, l'armure qu'on m'a offert est relativement solide, j'ai juste eut le souffle coupé et j'aurais un magnifique bleu j'en suis sûre, mais j'ai rien de cassé.

Je galère à respirer et j'halète, j'ai du mal à capter ce que je fais, mais je suis encore en vie.  
Il faudra que je remercie mille fois Dwalïn et son entraînement ce soir.  
Ça hurle et grogne de tous les côtés.

Je vais mourir.

Je vais tellement mourir.

Crac.

En retenant de mon épée l'épée d'un orc je viens de faire craquer assez salement mon épaule. Ça fait mal. Mais j'enfonce mon épée dans le bas-ventre de l'orc qui s'effondre.  
J'ai mal, mais je suis pas encore morte.

Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
Ceux qui veulent me tuer devront essayer plus durement.

" Charlotte ?! " j'entends hurler mon nom, mais je ne distingue pas qui c'est ni d'où ça vient.  
" Encore vivante ! " j'hurle en retour en évitant de justesse une lame tenue par un orc.  
" Règle numéro dix-neuf ! " hurle une nouvelle voix. Dwalïn.  
Règle numéro dix-neuf : continue de faire des tours. Okay, je sais faire.  
Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il est encore en vie et s'il est dans le coin, ça veut dire que Thorïn aussi est encore dans le coin. Je tourne sur moi-même en assénant des coups ici et là. Ma respiration siffle, j'ai les poumons en feu, mon épaule me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que mon corps grince sous la douleur et les multiples chocs que la bataille lui inflige, mais je continue de me battre avec toute la force dont je suis capable.  
Je survivrais à ce massacre. Je ferais tout pour.

Un bruit de gelée écrasé heurte ma sensibilité quand en visant le ventre mon épée finit dans les roubignoles de mon adversaire. De la bile remonte dans ma bouche pendant que je retire l'épée et enfonce ma dague dans le visage de l'orc. Je le laisse s'effondrer et crache au sol. Tant pis pour la propreté, j'ai pas envie de garder ça en bouche.

La guerre, c'est moche et proprement ignoble.

Mes mouvements sont une confusion de tour, de coup d'épée, de coup de dague, d'évitement le plus souvent de justesse de coup, de hurlement de terreur dès qu'un orc et son arme sont trop proche de moi.

Autour de moi, il y a trop de mouvement pour que je comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe.  
Les cris et les cornes de brume m'empêchent de tout entendre, en plus de mes battements de cœurs qui résonnent.

C'est un carnage.  
Je suis persuadée de marcher sur des cadavres à longueur de temps.  
Je glisse et trébuche.

C'est l'enfer.

J'ai jamais signé pour ça.  
Pas merci Oromë.

Mais maintenant que j'y suis, je dois donner le meilleur de moi.

Un cri en khuzdul et quelque chose me pousse à terre. Je me relève près à donner un coup de dague à … Bifur, c'est lui qui m'a évité de me prendre un coup d'un troll. Il est déjà en train de le tuer d'un coup de masse sur la tête.  
" Dolzekh Bifur ! " je hurle pour le remercier avant de retourner tuer de l'orc.

C'est plus rigolo dans Le Seigneur Des Anneaux En Ligne tout ça.

Ce conflit létal était une fois juste un jeu.

Je vois plus ce que j'y trouvais de satisfaisant.

Doucement, il y a de moins en moins d'orcs autour de moi. Je recommence à discerner ce qui se passe autour de moi.  
C'est bon signe.

Combien de temps s'est passé depuis le début ? Le ciel perd doucement sa teinte jaune pour laisser le bleu du ciel apparaître.  
Une bonne heure, je dirais.

Je vois Ori à côté de moi se battre farouchement. Il est encore vivant. J'en suis rassurée.  
Avant d'enfoncer ma dague dans un corps d'orc.  
J'en ai déjà perdu trois dans la bataille. J'ai aucune idée de combien j'en ai encore sur moi. Normalement, j'en ai une dizaine planqué un peu partout. Mais j'ai pas perdu mon épée encore. Et pour ça, je suis heureuse.

" Charlotte ! " j'entends de nouveau hurler, c'est Thorïn qui me jette les rênes d'un … bélier.  
" À cheval ! " il m'hurle de nouveau et je ne réfléchis pas avant de me mettre dessus, la bête réagit au quart de tour et je me retrouve à sautiller sur son dos, une main accrochée au pommeau de ma selle, me servant comme je peux de mon assiette pour rester dessus tout en tuant ici et là un orc. Je n'essaye même pas de la diriger tant mon attention est portée sur le fait de survivre.  
Oh, c'est plus facile quand on est sur une créature qui nous aide à éviter les coups et les corps. Même si je galère à tenir dessus, la guidant plus ou moins quand je peux de ma main tenant la dague.

J'entends des wargs renforcer l'armée des orcs.

C'est pas encore fini.

Rapidement, je retrouve la trace de Thorïn qui chevauche également un bouc, avec Fíli, Kíli et Dwalïn chacun sur un bélier.  
Il me passe devant en fonçant sur un groupe d'orc, bientôt suivit par ses neveux, Dwalïn et moi.  
Je vais peut-être survivre.  
Chaque minute de plus à vivre est déjà un cadeau et une merveille à chérir.

On voit arriver une seconde armée qui descend de la colline aux corbeaux.  
Le roi nain n'y est pas allée, j'ai véritablement changé l'histoire.  
On voit Bolg et son père l'orc pâle nous foncer dessus avec leur seconde armée. Thorïn lui fonce dessus. Je le suis d'aussi près que je peux.  
" Rester groupé et tuez Azog en priorité, sans leur chef les orcs perdront le combat comme des poulets sans tête ! " ordonne le roi nain.

Le plan est simple à suivre. J'en suis capable.

Faites que la compagnie survive à tout ça.

Je vois Thorïn rentrer en collision avec Azog. Thorïn chute de son bouc, Azog de son warg, mais Fíli, Kíli et Dwalïn sont déjà à ses côtés aux sols. Cela me laisse Bolg qui est en train de descendre de son warg également.  
Je lève mon épée pour lui enfoncer dans le torse.

Mon bouc hurle et s'effondre.  
Je m'effondre avec et glisse lourdement sur le sol en hurlant sous le choc. Je perds mon épée et ma dague dans le mouvement. Je vois devant moi ma monture se relever et se faire achever derechef par une épée qui lui tranche la tête. J'ai attiré l'attention de Bolg, ça doit être lui qui a blessé mon bouc puisqu'il a du sang sur sa propre épée.

Je roule en évitant la masse d'un autre orc. Je fouille mon armure à la recherche d'une dague. Plus rien dans les manches, plus rien à la ceinture, rien … la botte ! J'en avais encore une dans ma botte droite. Et je la prends en main pile au moment où Bolg se jette sur moi.  
Je lui tranche maladroitement la joue et me relève en trébuchant, pendant qu'il recule, passant une main sur sa joue. Cela enrage la créature qui rebalance sa masse vers moi en hurlant je sais pas quoi vu que je ne parle pas sa langue, je l'évite, mais trébuche en me prenant quelque chose dans le dos. Je hurle de nouveau, mais cette fois pas de peur, mais bien de douleur.  
Je me relève et balance ma dague vers Bolg, en visant le cou. Mon coup l'immobilise une seconde, ses yeux se voilent de blanc avant que quelque chose de brûlant dans mon estomac ne me fasse hurler de douleur.  
J'hurle de plus belle en baissant les yeux : j'ai une maudite épée dans l'abdomen ! Je n'entends plus rien d'autre que mes hurlements et des larmes dévalent mes joues, me brûlant.  
Bolg trébuche et secoue la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il ne sourit plus. J'hurle de plus belle. Un mélange de douleur, de peur et de rage.  
J'attrape un caillou au sol et lui envoie à la figure rageusement. J'ai envie de le voir mourir. Toute appréhension que je pouvais avoir de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autres totalement envolé.  
Il trébuche en arrière et je le vois s'effondrer.  
Mort ?  
J'ai chaud. Je suis trempée.  
Je regarde de nouveau mon abdomen, mon sang part en jet régulier rejoindre le sol qui en est déjà jonché. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je ne vois plus rien autour de moi, que mon ventre et l'épée dedans.  
Comment ?  
Ma propre voix me vrille les tympans. Elle se brise, comme ma volonté de réfléchir calmement.  
J'ai mal, retiré-la moi ! Mon sang me brûle. D'une main tremblante, je la retire enfin.  
La douleur est intense.  
Retirez l'épée ne l'a pas amoindrie.  
Bolg.  
Il faut que je protège Kíli.  
Je me redresse sur les genoux.  
Et Fíli.  
J'empale l'épée dans le ventre de son propriétaire. Elle est trop grande pour moi et l'orc ne respire déjà plus, mais au moins je suis sûre de l'avoir tué.  
Pour Thorïn.  
J'ai froid. Je tremble de partout et mes mains glissent le long du manche de l'épée.  
Eh. J'ai tué le fils d'Azog.  
J'ai un goût de rouille dans la bouche. Ma tête se retrouve sur le ventre de l'orc.  
J'ai tant glissé que ça ?  
Son sang se mêle au mien que je crache.  
Je tente de me redresser.  
Rien n'y fais.  
Je tente d'hurler le nom de Bilbo. Je m'étrangle dans ma salive et tousse.  
J'entends Dwalïn hurler le nom de Thorïn.  
Faites qu'Azog meurt.  
Je ferme les yeux fermement pour chasser les larmes dans mon champ de vision.  
Règle numéro trois, utilise ta tête.  
Je gigote pour tenter de placer mes mains sous moi et me redresser, mais je n'arrive qu'à trembler sans résultat.  
J'ai les yeux ouvert ? Je ne vois rien.

Je n'entends que ma respiration qui se calme petit à petit et divers bruits horribles de raclements que je ne reconnais pas.

J'entends un cri d'aigle au loin. Ils sont là.

Beorn arrive.

" Azog est mort ! " j'entends Kíli hurler de joie.

Azog et Bolg sont mort.

J'arrive à redresser la tête et souris en voyant Thorïn, Fíli, Kíli et Dwalïn encore debout.  
Dwalïn soutient Thorïn qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir de gros dommages, Kíli soutient un de ses bras qui est tordue dans un drôle d'angle et Fíli a une entaille dans la joue.

J'ai réussi.

La lignée de Durïn est encore en vie et la guerre des cinq armées est finis.

Ma tête retombe malgré moi contre le cadavre de Bolg.

Je tente d'hurler de joie et de douleur, tout à la fois, pour attirer leur attention et demander de l'aide, mais seul un sifflement atroce quitte ma gorge.

Mon ventre me fait horriblement mal.  
Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Mes pensées vont vers Bilbo et la compagnie. Ma tête tourne et mes pensées se bousculent. Je suis perdue dans un tourbillon de sensations et de souvenirs, de pensées sans queue ni tête. Tout est bruit, brume et long limaçon.  
Je me sens trembler.

Je suis vivante.

Je souffre.

J'ai chaud.

J'ai froid.

Je n'arrive plus à inspirer.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon dos. Enfin, je crois. Le contact est très léger, presque irréel.

" Bonjour Charlotte. " ma respiration est bloquée dans ma poitrine et je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne reconnais pas la voix et ne peux rien faire. Je sens la main me caresser les cheveux pendant que je tente de respirer. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans l'eau dans un rêve.  
Ou un cauchemar.

" Je suis Oromë. "  
Genre. Je rirais bien si j'en étais capable.  
" Tu as réussi à faire ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Tu as sauvé tes amis. " continue la voix. La voix d'un dieu ? Sérieux ?  
" Tu es morte. " réponds à mes pensées l'homme.  
Ah. Ceci explique cela.

Étrangement, mon corps arrête de paniquer à cette notion.  
Après tout, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus mal. Je ne sens plus rien et je ne respire plus, après tout. C'est logique.  
" Tu es la seule de la compagnie à être morte. " tente de me rassurer le dieu. Je suis ravie que personne d'autres que moi ne soit mort dans la compagnie. Je suis contente que les pertes aient été faibles du côté de nos alliés et que la guerre soit gagné. Azog et Bolg ne sont plus. Sauron ne reviendra pas avant quelques décennies.  
Le bien a triomphé.

Et moi ? J'ai été embarqué dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien pour changer le destin, je l'ai fait et on me remercie comment ? Je suis morte. C'est injuste.  
Bon, en vrai, c'est sans doute ma faute. Après tout, je suis morte des mains de Bolg. J'ai laissé tombé ma garde quelques instants et mon destin était scellé.  
" Quand je t'ai fait venir en Arda, je savais que tu mourrais. " Je ris intérieurement. Visiblement, être morte m'empêche de parler et de produire des sons.  
Super, Oromë savait que je mourrais et c'est quand même moi qu'il a fait venir ?  
" Tu n'étais pas la seule que j'avais en vue pour venir aider. "  
Heureusement, il sait lire dans mes pensées pour répondre à mes interrogations. Ou alors il se doute bien de ce à quoi je pense. " Mais tu étais la seule qui arrivait aussi loin dans la quête et surtout, la seule qui a réussi à te faire apprécier de Thorïn suffisamment pour qu'il t'écoute. "  
Il n'avait pas que moi en vue ? Mais j'étais celle qui permettait de faire vivre Thorïn et Fíli et Kíli ?  
Je retourne quelques instants l'idée dans ma tête, d'abord amèrement, puis finalement, je comprends son choix.  
C'était un bon choix. J'aurais aimé vivre, bien sûr, mais si ça permet de mettre sur le trône Thorïn et pas Daïn, je veux bien reposer en paix.  
C'est un faible prix.  
Je vais pas mentir, j'aurais aimé ne pas mourir. J'aurais voulu élever des chèvres et des chevaux avec Bilbo, peut-être avec Nori aussi. J'avais un futur devant moi et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais la possibilité de vivre mes rêves.  
Mais j'ai vécu dans un monde unique pendant quelques mois, dans un monde que je n'aurais normalement jamais pu prétendre approcher.  
C'est Thorïn qui a lancé cette mission suicide pour reprendre Érebor. Lui qui depuis son adolescence guide le peuple nain. Lui qui a toujours fait passer son peuple avant lui, avant son bonheur, avant ses besoins. Il mérite d'être roi. Et il fera un grand roi, j'en suis convaincue.  
Et reprendre Érebor aidera la guerre de l'anneau.  
J'ai tout fait pour que Sauron soit détruit et que le futur d'Arda soit brillant.

" Je ne le regrette pas. Et si le choix était à refaire, je referais le même, pas toi ? " demande Oromë.  
Si.  
Je reviendrais devenir sœur de Bilbo, je repartirais sur les routes avec la compagnie et je tomberais encore victime de mes sentiments sans savoir quoi en faire.  
Parce qu'ici, je vivais. Je n'étais pas la tête dans le guidon dans mon entreprise pour survivre.  
Ici, j'avais une famille, des amies et un futur possible qui me rendait heureuse.  
Ici, je vivais.  
Le dieu continue de me caresser les cheveux doucement.  
Où est passé mon casque ?  
Des larmes silencieuses couleraient sans doute sur mes joues si j'en étais capable. Mélange de joie d'avoir connu ça et de ne pas être morte seule au monde, mélange de tristesse de ne pas pouvoir vivre d'autres moments fort et heureux avec la compagnie.

" Bien. Il est l'heure. " Sa main qui reposait sur ma tête plonge subitement littéralement dans ma poitrine.  
Je sens des doigts glacés me transpercer et des racines s'enrouler autour de mon cœur.  
Soudain, un bruit de goutte d'eau brise la cacophonie dans ma tête et le silence règne en maitre dans mon esprit.  
Je flotte quelques instants autour de mon cadavre, juste assez pour voir un aigle me ramasser. Je le reconnais. Ednoram.

" Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je fais aller. Je retiens mes larmes. J'étais pas aussi forte qu'ils pensaient que j'étais. Quand je suis tombée au sol, j'ai entendu le bruit des rêves brisés. "  
Tiens, ma capacité à parler est revenu.  
Je suis tenue par la taille par un homme aussi brillant que la lune. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer son physique. Doucement, je vois l'aigle s'éloigner avec mon corps, de même que le champ de bataille.  
Je le vois survoler Thorïn, Dwalïn, Fíli et Kíli. Ils se figent, le regard porté sur la poitrine de Thorïn.

Une lumière cyan quitte la main de Thorïn qui était contre sa poitrine. En une seconde, la lumière se dirige vers moi et rentre en collision avec ma personne.  
Contre toute attente, je ne vacille pas.  
J'observe l'endroit où la lumière m'a frappé. Sous mes yeux ébahis ma plaie au ventre se résorbe, mes vêtements changent et je m'éloigne du sol. En quelques secondes, je ne suis plus la hobbite qui a toujours foulée Arda, mais Charlotte, l'humaine de la Terre. J'ai même revêtu la salopette dans laquelle je suis arrivée ici. J'observe un étrange halo autour de moi que je n'avais jamais remarqué me quitter.  
" Ton âme est de nouveau entière. Ta part d'âme scindée dans ta pierre t'a rejoint et mon souffle te quitte. " m'explique Oromë sans que j'aie eut le temps d'en demander plus. " Par ta mort et mes altérations de ta personne, trois âmes sont mort aujourd'hui, permettant de laisser vivre celle de Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli. "  
Je cligne rapidement des yeux. Il essaye de m'expliquer des principes alchimiques pour m'expliquer comment j'ai modifié le destin ?

Je fais maintenant sa taille et je peux voir ses traits anguleux. Il m'offre un sourire et avec ça, sans me lâcher la taille, on s'envole verticalement vers je ne sais où.

Autour de nous, des étoiles filantes montent vers le ciel.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Les âmes de ceux mort aujourd'hui qui rejoignent l'enceinte de Mandos. "  
Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais rejoindre l'enceinte du Valhalla ou je vais rejoindre celui de ce monde, où que ça soit ?

Petit à petit, les combats ici et là sur le champ de bataille s'éteignent. Il n'y a pratiquement plus aucun orcs, troll ou ennemis debout. Les elfes, hommes et nains observent autour d'eux. Il y a plein d'animaux qui les aident et se défendent bec et ongles. Des ours, des aigles, des cerfs, des sangliers et même quelques chevaux irish cobs.  
Beorn est venu !  
J'me rappelais pas d'avoir vu tant d'animaux dans le film.

Tout se déroule dans des vestiges brisés autour de moi. Je souris amèrement et me laisse porter. Parce que tout a toujours été entre ses mains. Je lui fais aveuglément confiance, même si je n'apprécie pas totalement d'être morte.  
Dis au revoir au monde dans lequel je pensais vivre.

Je concentre alors mon regard sur Oromë.

Du coup, la fameuse réponse à " Est-ce que dieu est un chien " est : nope.

* * *

Pour rappel les enfants, si vous avez une blessure par une arme contondante (ou redondante) : ne retirez pas sans l'avis d'un médecin ou de quelqu'un de qualifié ! En toute logique, cette arme vous évite de vous vider de votre sang. Mourir c'est mal, m'voyez.


	72. Les pensées blessent

**Chapitre 71  
Les pensées blessent**

* * *

Fini.

La bataille des cinq armées était finie.

Dori lui frappa une nouvelle fois l'épaule, comme pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore vivants. Tous les deux étaient heureux, mais inquiets, en marchant vers Érebor. Heureux d'avoir gagné, d'être vivant, mais inquiet : où est leur petit frère ?

" Nori ! Dori ! "  
Les deux frères tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Ori leur sauter au coup, pleurant à chaude larme.  
" On est là, on est là … " murmure Dori, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue. Nori ferme les yeux. Serrant son petit frère contre lui.  
" Merci Mahal … " souffle Nori. il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant de ce combat. Après tout, il n'est pas entraîné pour en tant qu'hors-la-loi. Il n'a jamais vu de batailles. Il a toujours vécu dans le confort relatif de la montagne bleue. Son truc a lui c'est la furtivité, observer, recueillir des informations et quelques activités peu légale. Non-content d'avoir survécu, contre toute attente ses deux frères ont survécu. Que Dori survive n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Dori est le plus fort de la compagnie, le plus solide aussi. Des trois frères, c'est le seul qui a eut un entraînement digne de ce nom et déjà vu son lot de bataille. Mais Ori aussi, le trésor de la famille, a vécu sa première bataille et a survécu. C'est un miracle …

" Est-ce que tu as vu les autres ? " demande Dori quand de longues minutes plus tard, les trois frères arrêtent de pleurer en se touchant les épaules.  
" Bilbo … " commence Ori, mais sa gorge se serre, son regard est illisible, bien que la tristesse se perçoit dans sa voix. " Charlotte … " sa voix se brise.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Elle va bien ? " s'inquiète soudainement Nori. Le plus jeune lui prend alors l'épaule, il tente d'être droit, il tente d'être digne et de trouver ses mots. Mais le scribe ne trouve pas ses mots. Pas aujourd'hui. Alors il prend le coude de son grand-frère et le tire à grand-pas vers Érebor, la direction dont il vient.  
" Que se passe-t-il Ori ? " demande Dori en les suivant. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Ori de ne pas savoir quoi leur dire. Être timide en la présence d'autres nains, oui. Ne pas savoir quoi dire et se résoudre au silence ? Ce n'est pas bon signe. Le mutisme du plus jeune est inquiétant. Ce n'est pas la première bataille de Dori et un mauvais pressentiment se niche dans son ventre. Pas le doux petit Bilbo qui a quitté la Comté pour les aider … Pas la jeune hobbit qui ignorait tout de la terre du milieu, mais a dès le début promis qu'Érebor était plus important qu'elle. Car Érebor n'a jamais était plus important qu'elle. Pas pour Nori. Et Dori le sait bien. Ils parlaient déjà de voir pour se courtiser dès la fin de la journée.

Leur pas les approche toujours plus du royaume nain et les trois frères arrivent enfin à voir Gandalf. Il est penché, une main dans le dos de Bilbo. Le hobbit est assis par terre, pleurant à gorge déployée. Le bruit est insoutenable. Son cœur est brisé. Dans ses bras, il écrase contre lui sa sœur d'adoption. Nori se jette sur les hobbits.  
" NON ! "  
Dori et Ori ont le cœur qui se serre à la vision de leur frère se jeter au pied de Charlotte. Ses cheveux bleus traînent dans le sang, son casque a disparu. Sa tête dodeline avec les mouvements de Bilbo. Elle a le ventre tranché en deux et l'abdomen en partie écrasé. Nori attrape sa main et cherche désespérément un poul. Elle ne peut pas … ? Mais le peut-elle ?  
Dori s'arrête sur ses pas. Ori s'arrête une fois près de Gandalf et ses larmes reprennent de plus belle.  
" Elle a fait ce pour quoi elle était ici. Érebor est repris. La lignée de Durïn n'est pas brisée. " explique Gandalf, solennelle. Même lui, l'impassible magicien, semble avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Il a la voix qui tremble.  
" Pourquoi les Valars l'ont envoyé ici si c'est pour qu'elle meure ?! " s'énerve Bilbo " Elle est venu avec moi pour vivre une aventure ! Pas pour mourir dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien en protégeant ceux qu'elle aimait ! "  
Mais sa question reste sans réponse.  
Dori pose une main sur l'épaule de Nori qui pleure, la tête contre la poitrine de la hobbit, silencieux.  
" Elle avait l'habitude de toujours tout faire pour aider. Elle savait autant que nous que prendre part à ce combat avait des risques. " tente d'expliquer Dori. Bilbo le regarde, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.  
" Elle voulait absolument sauver Thorïn et ses neveux. C'était son but. Celui que lui a confié Oromë. " coupe soudainement Nori. Il n'a pas relevé la tête. Doucement, comme pour ne pas la briser, il la prend des bras de Bilbo. Le hobbit le laisse faire. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de l'absence de vie, de l'absence de Charlotte. Nori la serre contre son torse. Elle savait plus que quiconque dans quoi elle s'engager en suivant la compagnie de Thorin. Elle s'est préparée pour ce combat final. Après tout, c'est elle qui a décidé Thorïn de faire équipe avec les elfes.  
Nori ferme les yeux, son front contre celui de la hobbit. Elle savait bien. Depuis le début. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle les a accueillis. Treize nains venus lui voler son frère et l'arracher à son foyer nouvellement trouvé. Avec le sourire, elle les a suivies sans la certitude de revenir, sans contrat même. Avec le sourire, elle a toujours était là, racontant des choses impossibles de son monde, racontant des choses totalement absurde, mais vrai, pour leur changer les idées, comme Bofur avec ses histoires et ses chansons. Avec le sourire, elle était toujours là. Il ne l'a connu que quatre mois. Elle n'a était en terre du milieu que cinq. Ils étaient enfoncés dans une quête qui les dépassait tous, mais elle regardait toujours en avant, vers Érebor, vers le but … et la fin de l'aventure.  
Ori calme doucement ses larmes, Dori lui tapote l'épaule. Pleurer ne la ramènera pas.

" Charlotte … " s'étrangle le roi nain en arrivant sur la scène. Il a eut un très mauvais pressentiment en voyant la pierre qu'elle lui avait confié s'évaporer comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
Thorïn lâche Dwalïn et tombe à genoux au côté de Nori. Dwalïn lâche le roi, qui a contre toute attente survécu, avec de nombreuses côtes brisés, mais vivant.  
Son mauvais pressentiment s'avère véridique.  
" Elle est …  
\- Capout. " répond Bilbo, une grimace au visage.  
Capout, c'est une expression de Charlotte, une expression d'un autre monde qu'ils ont appris à connaître.  
" Elle a tué Bolg. C'est ce qu'à raconté l'aigle qui nous l'a déposé. " explique Gandalf. Et les coeurs de Thorïn et ses neveux se serrent. Elle était à côté d'eux quand elle est morte. Ils ne l'ont pas vu se battre. Ils savent très bien que si la guerre est finie et qu'ils ont survécu, c'est grâce à elle.  
Les autres nains arrivent, au compte-goutte et se rassemblent autour du spectacle. Nori a Charlotte contre lui, front contre front et Bilbo observe de près, ne détachant pas son regard d'elle. Elle était la seule femme de la compagnie. Certes, personne ne voulait d'elle au début. La quête était trop dangereuse. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, elle a toujours tout fait pour être là. Aussi têtue qu'un nain quand elle avait un objectif en tête. C'est aussi la seule à ne pas avoir survécu à la bataille.

" C'était sa décision. " presse Balïn.  
Charlotte est assise, contre un arbre, dans la plus belle robe qu'ils aient trouvé. Elle est si belle. Elle pourrait paraître vivante. Si elle n'était pas si blanche et si immobile.C'est Bilbo qui l'a préparé.  
Thorïn voulait la mettre en pierre dans le tombeau des rois. Pour la remercier d'avoir récupéré le royaume nain. Elle aurait été la première hobbit à s'y trouver. Un honneur digne de son rôle dans la quête. Combien de fois elle et Bilbo les ont sauvé ? Sans les hobbits, jamais Érebor n'aurait été repris.  
Mais Balïn a sans cesse rappelé qu'elle lui a fait modifier le contrat. Elle voulait que son corps soit rendu à la nature, déposé dans un coin de forêt. Cela a été l'occasion de disputes entre les nains, avant que Nori ne rappelle fermement que la moindre des choses était de respecter ses souhaits et qu'on ne connaissait pas la signification d'une telle chose dans son monde, que l'on n'avait pas à juger de la dignité d'un tel acte.  
Personne ne sait quoi faire. Voilà, elle est déposée dans la forêt.  
" Et maintenant ? " demande Bofur.  
Bilbo dépose un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains de la hobbite. Il murmure quelque chose. Personne ne l'entend.  
C'est Kíli qui commence à chanter. Bofur, Fíli et Bombur le rejoignent dès qu'ils comprennent et bien vite, tous les nains chantent sa chanson préféré : Au-delà du mont brumeux.  
Ils ne savent pas quoi faire d'autres et doucement, Nori et Bilbo se retrouve seul, côté à côté, à regarder le corps.  
" Je n'ai jamais eut le temps de lui dire qu-  
\- Elle savait. " coupe Bilbo. Nori le regarde, surpris.  
" Tu l'aimais. " ce n'est pas une question.  
Et Nori savait qu'elle aussi.  
Elle avait voulu attendre la fin de la bataille pour qu'enfin, ils puissent discuter de leurs sentiments à cœur ouvert. Maintenant, ils ne pourront jamais le faire.  
" Elle a rédigé trois lettres. Elle les a donnés à Gandalf, au cas où elle ne survivrait pas. " commence à raconter Bilbo. " Une pour la compagnie. Une pour moi … Une pour toi. " et il lui glisse dans la main un parchemin replié (pas roulé, plié). Un nouveau signe de la différence entre la hobbit et ce monde.  
" Dans ma lettre, elle m'a demandé de t'offrir des pièces de son monde qu'elle avait en arrivant à Hobbiteville. Je les garderais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes les chercher dans la Comté. "  
Et sur ses mots, le hobbit lui tapote le dos maladroitement et s'éloigne. Sa sœur n'est plus là depuis longtemps, il n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Nori est seul dans sa chambre.  
Elle savait. Encore une fois, elle savait. Charlotte savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la bataille des cinq armées. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui a rédigé une lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas demandé le contenu des lettres de Bilbo ou de celle pour la compagnie, pourtant Thorïn l'a lu à haute-voix ce soir. Il n'a pas écouté un mot. Il a attendu la nuit pour observer le parchemin. Il est plié en six. C'est du papier ordinaire, mais elle ne l'a pas roulé, pas cacheté. Elle l'a juste plié. C'est si … C'est Charlotte. Même les choses ordinaires sont faites étrangement.

" 26 octobre

Gandalf, cette lettre est pour Nori si je viens à mourir lors de la Bataille des cinq Armés.

Au moment où je rédige cette lettre, on est tous vivant et en bonne santé, à Érebor. Je t'entends rire de l'étude où je suis, Bofur raconte une histoire je crois. C'est ces petits moments tout au long de l'aventure qui m'ont fait me dire que je t'aime, que j'aime la compagnie et que j'aime la Terre du milieu.

Je pensais pas, j'espérais, mais sans y croire, survivre jusque-là. On a vu des trucs de fous, hein ? Des trolls, des gobelins, des orcs, des araignées de la taille d'un chien … La vie est pleine de surprises.  
Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'me retrouverais coincée en Terre du milieu. J'aurais tellement ris et demandé à ce qu'on me partage la drogue.

Mais bientôt, on va partir d'ici et se battre. Au soir on sera content. Parce qu'enfin, votre maison sera à vous et protéger.  
Je ne sais pas qui mourira pendant la guerre des cinq armés. J'espère de tout cœur que Fíli et Kíli n'iront pas seul marcher dans le piège d'Azog. J'espère que Thorïn réussira à tuer Azog sans y laisser sa vie. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre nous ne mourra.

Et au cas où ça soit la dernière chose que je puisse te dire, j'ai besoin de faire une dernière différence dans ce monde et de te dire combien je t'aime. Encore et encore.

Nori.  
Que dois-je te dire ? Tu es un espion et depuis le début de l'aventure, je sais que tu m'observes sans cesse. Ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais remarqué. Ou Bilbo. Ou Ori.  
Ne pense pas que j'ai jamais compris que tu me tournais autour. C'est pas un hasard si Ori m'a expliqué la façon de courtiser un nain chez Beorn.  
J'ai d'ailleurs eut l'aval de Dori pour te courtiser, cela m'a fait plaisir qu'on me juge apte à tenter de te rendre heureuse.

Je n'ai jamais été une personne très gêné par la bien-pensance de mes sentiments. J'aime une personne ? Je lui fonce dedans. Mais en terre du milieu, je l'ai pas fait. Une aventure n'est pas une place pour les sentiments. Même ceux inavouées. C'est plus simple de faire style qu'ils n'existent pas. Maintenant que je ne suis plus, de ce monde, j'aimerais que tu saches ceci : tu es mon étoile (et ce n'est pas de l'humour par rapport à ta coiffure). Je crois que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments à Fondcombe. Il y a quelque temps, hein ? À l'époque, c'était juste un coup de cœur. Mais maintenant … Je sais que c'est plus que ça.

Je n'ai pas partagé ta vie comme je l'aurais souhaité, mais je l'ai partagé et ça me suffit. J'espère que ce sera pour toi également des souvenirs heureux.

Et maintenant ? J'ai encore du temps à passer à tes côtés.  
J'espère que tu n'auras jamais cette lettre et qu'on aura le temps de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.  
Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait partie de l'aventure. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir aidé à récupérer Érebor. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu.

Charlotte. "

Et Nori pleure. Parce qu'elle n'est plus là. Parce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
Il lui en veut d'être partie. Il lui en veut d'avoir avoué pleinement ses sentiments sur un bout de papier. Il lui est reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé une trace de son amour sur papier. Il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Il la remercie d'avoir donné à Ori l'occasion de voir Érebor, fier royaume nain.  
Il s'en veut d'avoir suivi l'étiquette naine et de l'avoir laissé faire le premier pas.  
Il n'a jamais voulu croire que ses sentiments étaient partagés.  
Une part traîtresse de son cerveau ayant peur que les signes qu'il voyait n'était que des preuves d'amitié de son monde.

Et maintenant, il sait.

Mais elle n'est plus là.

* * *

 **" Des fois tu essayes de faire du mieux que tu peux, mais les choses ne vont pas dans le sens que tu aurais voulu. Des fois les choses doivent changer. Et peut-être que des fois ... c'est pour le mieux. "**

* * *

 **16/05/2018**

 **I'm kind of deprexcited. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie maintenant ?**

 **Je sais pas encore exactement, mais je pense laisser mariner mon cerveau loin de cette fanfiction, histoire de me rafraichir, pour revenir plus tard et finir de re-écrire tous les passages que je voulais modifier. Si vous avez des critiques à faire, c'est le moment de me les envoyer ^^.**  
 **Je les lirais avec un immense plaisir !**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu.**  
 **L'aventure avec vous a été fantastique. J'pensais pas que ça vous plairait, j'ai eut tellement de review et de bons moments avec vous.**  
 **Merci de m'avoir offert tout ça !**

* * *

 **20/05/2018**

 **J'ai ajouté le chapitre " Mission secrète " (maintenant chapitre 5) entre le chapitre " Une elle en moins " et le chapitre " C'est léger tout ça ".  
J'en suis à 5/72 de ma relecture. J'ai pas su faire de pause. Je suis faible (et je vous aime).**  
 **Au passage, j'voulais pas l'annoncer tant que j'avais pas définis un peu plus le schmiliblik, mais : un tome 2 est prévu à Par delà le clavier ! Yipiyay ! Si vous êtes d'humeur à être unae beta, venez me voir en PV (j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui discuter et me relire, je m'occupe de mes erreurs d'hortografe).**

* * *

 **02/06/2018**

 **J'ai finis d'écrire l'entièreté du plot de Par delà le voile. Vi. C'est le nom du second tome de Par delà le clavier ! J'ai même déjà la cover et le premier chapitre. Je vais attendre d'avoir fini ma relecture du premier tome pour commencer à poster, donc si vous voulez être unae beta, c'est le moment de me faire coucou en PV ^^.**  
 **J'vous fait plein de poutoux *balance des confettis et des paillettes partout***

* * *

 **16/06/2018**

 **" Par-delà le voile " est en ligne ! Donc si pour vous, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, une suite est disponible !  
OWI ! *balance des cotillons partout***


End file.
